Saint Simpsons: Saga de Hades
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: La tan ansiada saga por fin ha llegado: Hades ha vuelto después de 243 de encierro por el Sello de Athena, con la misión de destruir a la Diosa, los Caballeros de Bronce deberán enfrentarse al Emperador del Inframundo y a sus Espectros. Una nueva Guerra Santa ha comenzado.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! :D, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Recuerdan que prometí para finales de Julio la Saga de Hades? Bueno, acá se las traigo, después de mucho tiempo de espera, tras haber terminado a finales de Mayo la Saga de Poseidon, me tomé un descanso para poder recuperar fuerzas, terminar crossovers que aún me quedan desde 2015 y estudiar para los finales. Lamentablemente he tenido muy malos meses, en especial Junio y parte de Julio, u.u, problemas tras problemas, pero parece que las cosas se van poniendo mejor, ya todos los incidentes desaparecen y demás, así que, para compensarles toda la espera, les traigo aquí el primer capítulo, largo también XD, de esta gran saga que hará que muchos lloren :3**

 **Como siempre digo, antes de comenzar mis historias, que ninguna serie y sus personajes, al igual que la música, no me pertenecen, Saint Seiya, Los Simpsons, Gravity Falls, Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, Steven Universe, Tío Grandpa, Regular Show, GTA, Clarence y Escandalosos, todos pertenecen a sus diversos dueños y empresas, no busco nada lucrativo, sino entretener a la gente.**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo para aletuki01, quien fue la primera en seguir esta gran saga de aventuras de los niños de Springfield con los Caballeros de Athena, también para Moon Shadow Cat 1999, acá prometo que también las Gemas de Cristal tendrán mucha acción con los demás protagonistas y lady-sailor, a quien agradezco por las ayudas en los diseños de las Armaduras de los personajes.**

 **Así que, ¿están todos listos? :3. ¡Bien, comenzamos! :D**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Habían pasado varios años desde que los Caballeros de Athena junto con sus Aprendices, sumado a los llamados "Refuerzos", vencieron al Emperador Poseidon, Dios de los Mares y Océanos, quien buscaba dominar a la Tierra, destruyendo a la Diosa y así poder eliminar a la raza humana, mediante inundaciones y marejadas, pero gracias a la valentía y firme lucha de los Guerreros de Saori Kido, pudieron derrotarlo y encerrar el espíritu del Dios griego dentro de la "Olla de Athena", restaurando la paz y el orden en el Mundo...Pero no todo iba a seguir manteniéndose igual y en calma, ya que una fuerza oscura se hallaba avanzando en silencio hacia la Diosa de cabellos violetas y en la cual tenía en mente la dominación de todo el Mundo.

El sonido de una pequeña lágrima que había caído desde la Estatua de la Diosa Athena Nike (Victoria), quebró el silencio que había en la zona del Santuario, donde también, una sombra cubrió la luz de la Luna de aquel monumento y el viento aumentaba su intensidad, anunciando un mal presentimiento en el mismo.

Aquel pequeño sonido despertó a Saori, quien abrió los ojos y se levantó de su cama en el Santuario, para ir hacia las escaleras, pronto, aquellas sombras y la oscuridad devoraron la luz que emanaban de las antorchas que habían en el cuarto, para que luego, desde el suelo, una figura encapuchada saliera de allí, silenciosa, como un espectro y dirigiéndose hacia la Diosa, quien no temió para nada.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Hades, el Rey del Inframundo? -Preguntó a la figura, la cual comenzó a cobrar altura, parecida a la de un gigante, amenazante e infundiendo el miedo en los débiles- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Exigió respuestas a su "invitado misterioso".

\- Athena -Dijo el nombre de ella la figura gigantesca, la cual empuñó, de la nada, una guadaña roja como la sangre y alzó bien alto sobre la cabeza de la chica- He venido para darte la bienvenida -Respondió a la interrogativa de Saori y de un rápido movimiento, cegó la vida de ella, pronto la hoja de la guadaña, en donde resplandecía ella, se tiñó de la sangre de la misma-.

* * *

En las Cataratas, el Maestro Dohko abrió los ojos, ante aquella visión que tuvo, sabiendo del peligro que corría Athena.

\- Umm, ¡Athena! -Exclamó, despertando de aquella pesadilla, pero sabía que algo no cuadraba bien en el ambiente- No solo se trató de un sueño, sino que también es cierto [Se tomó un tiempo para decir lo que pasaría realmente] Entonces, ¿al fin ha llegado el momento?, esperaba que tan solo fuera mi imaginación. Pero... -Los ojos de Dohko se abrieron bien grandes ante el temor que le invadió- Finalmente ha llegado el día en el que el Sello en el que Athena encerró al Mal hacia 243 años, durante la última Guerra Sagrada, perderá su fuerza y se romperá. Las 108 Estrellas del Mal, gobernadas por Hades, Rey del Inframundo, volverán del Mundo de la Oscuridad: ¡Otra Guerra Sagrada empieza ahora! Dio las noticias Dohko, el aviso más temido que él presagiaba había llegado finalmente a la Tierra.

* * *

Después de la Guerra contra Poseidon, el grupo de los niños de Springfield, compuestos por Bart Simpson, su hermana Lisa, Jessica Alegría, hija del Reverendo Alegría y novia del chico de cabellos rubios, Martin Prince, Nelson Muntz, los Hermanos Todd y Rod Flanders, Allison Taylor y las gemelas Sherri y Terri, habían ido de visita al Santuario para ver a los nuevos Guerreros de Athena, junto a ellos estaban también el Director Skinner, Jimbo Jones y Bob Patiño, los cuales se habían unido durante la Guerra en Asgard.

Pero en otra parte del lugar, en el cementerio donde yacían los Caballeros Dorados que habían muerto al enfrentarse a los de Bronce en las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, en las cercanías del sitio, llegaba Shaina de Ofiuco, la cual observó el sitio, donde las tumbas parecían haber sido abiertas.

\- ¿Quién haría algo así? Preguntó Toni Cipriani, quien observó toda la escena.

\- No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Advirtió Claude Speed.

* * *

A su vez, en el Templo de Poseidon, Brady y Mavis se hallaban entrenando con Thetis de Sirena, la cual era su Maestra y quien los convertiría en Generales Marinos para un futuro regreso de Poseidon, en medio de las prácticas, Mavis sintió una presencia maligna en el Santuario de Athena, la cual causó que ella perdiera la concentración y cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Mavis! -Gritó Brady, quien fue corriendo en su auxilio- ¡Maestra Thetis, algo le pasó a Mavis! Llamó el chico y la danesa apareció en el acto.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Está bien? -Preguntó, para luego arrodillarse y tomar su pulso, estaba bien, pero en el rostro de la rubia también había un temor desconocido a lo que vendría-

\- ¿Usted lo presiente también, Maestra? Dijo el chico.

\- Sí, es muy fuerte esa presencia en el Santuario de Athena, no me gusta para nada lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir. Respondió a la pregunta de su Aprendiz, para luego dar por terminados los entrenamientos y llevar a Mavis y a él al interior del Templo de Poseidon.

* * *

En Asgard, donde los gemelos Pines se hallaban entrenando junto a Marco Días y Star Butterfly, lo mismo Ronaldo y Peridot, quienes habían recibido las Armaduras de los Siete Dioses Guerreros: Dipper, gracias a la ayuda de Bill Cifra, en el combate contra el General Kanon de Dragón Marino, le fue entregada la armadura de Syd de Mizar, Mabel obtuvo la de Bud de Alcor, Ronaldo la de Thor Phecda Gamma, Peridot la de Hagen Merak Beta, Marco la de Siegfried de Doble Alfa y Star la de Alberich de Megrez. Steven y Connie obtuvieron la armadura de Mime de Benetnasch Eta, pero ellos se hallaban de visita en el Santuario de Athena junto con las Crystal Gems.

En aquel sitio del Norte de Europa, habían ido también Stan, su hermano Ford, Wendy, Pacífica, Soos, Gideon, y Robbie, pero en medio de las prácticas, en donde los Gemelos Pines demostraban cada vez más el manejo de los poderes y de la destreza, siendo felicitados, como los demás por la Princesa y Gobernante de Asgard, Hilda de Polaris, Ford Pines sintió una extraña sensación, un escalofrío lo rodeó y llenó de miedo su interior.

\- " _¡No! Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¡No puede ser verdad!: Hades ha vuelto finalmente, ya me lo temía cuando dije en el pasado, que además de Poseidon, tenía bien pensado que este día llegaría"_ Dijo muy serio y tomando el Diario 2, en el que contaba sobre la última Guerra Sagrada que hubo en el pasado y el encierro de Hades, alzó la vista y pudo ver el Sello de Athena, volando bien alto, donde solo él pudo divisarlo.

* * *

\- ¿Desde cuándo ha estado sucediendo esto? Preguntó Shaina, al ver los extraños incidentes en el cementerio.

\- Todo estaba en orden durante mi ronda, hace dos horas. Respondió Ichi de Hydra, mientras que Shaina bajó hacia el sitio de descanso eterno.

\- Pero, ¿Quién se atrevería a penetrar la tumba de un Caballero? Quiso saber Nachi de Lobo.

\- Y lo peor es que el cuerpo de un Caballero fue robado, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Preguntó, muy angustiado, Ichi.

\- Un momento -Pidió Shaina, mientras que sus compañeros observaban una de las tumbas- Esta tumba no fue desenterrada, parece que ha sido forzada desde el interior. Investigó la chica aquel sitio.

\- Sí, es cierto. Entonces, ¡¿Eso significa que el cuerpo salió de la tumba por sí mismo?! Preguntó Ichi, lleno de miedo.

\- Eso es absurdo, Ichi, un cadáver no puede hacer tal cosa. Negó a creer lo que estaba pasando, Nachi.

\- No, sin embargo existe alguien capaz de hacerlo. -Dedujo Shaina, para luego dar unos pasos camino abajo, siendo observada por sus dos compañeros, para luego alzar la vista al Cielo- Aquel que gobierna el Mundo de los Muertos. Dijo, mientras que en el Firmamento Nocturno, una Estrella Fugaz pudo divisarse hacia el Oeste.

* * *

En las cercanías a la Primera Casa del Zodiaco, la de Mu de Aries, el Guardián se dirigió hacia la entrada de la misma, mientras que podía sentir la maldad en aproximación.

\- A lo lejos, un inmenso Cosmo maligno se está expandiendo. -Dijo, cuando alzó la vista, el viento levantó polvo hacia arriba- No puede ser. Dijo, mientras que bajaba las escalinatas, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la figura que avanzaba en silencio.

En el Cielo podían verse cientos de Estrellas Fugaces surcarlo.

\- ¡Alto! Quiero que te detengas. -Le ordenó al "Invitado", quien se detuvo- No seguirás con vida, si no te detienes. ¿Me oíste muy bien? Advirtió al encapuchado.

Aquel misterioso ser se quedó quieto por unos segundos, luego dio unos pasos y dirigió la mirada vacía hacia el Caballero de Aries, revelando el rostro oculto que se ocultaba en la Oscuridad.

\- Mu, ¿cómo te atreves a atacarme?. Preguntó aquel ser, subiendo despacio los escalones.

\- ¡¿Qué?! El peli lila se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Acaso...ya has olvidado mi rostro? Preguntó, para que luego un destello rojo apareciera, despertando el temor del Caballero ante el rostro de aquel personaje que apareció.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, hasta que finalmente, éste fue quebrado por Mu.

\- N...¡No puede ser! Esto no es posible. Tú... -Negó a creerse las palabras del intruso, para luego ponerse serio-.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a amenazarme? -Preguntó el encapuchado- ¡Arrodíllate ahora mismo! -Pasó a ordenarle que le obedeciera-.

\- ¿Qué? Mu dio un paso atrás, mientras que el rival se acercaba.

\- ¿Dime qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado lo que te he ordenado? -Volvió a preguntarle, para luego avanzar y el Caballero se arrodillo, satisfaciendo al pedido de su "invitado"- Así está mejor, ¿sabes que no puedes desobedecerme? Mu, sabes que no puedes desobedecerme, lo sabes muy bien. Te daré una orden: Tráeme la cabeza de Athena dentro de 12 horas. -Mu quedó horrorizado al escuchar semejante pedido-. Tú puedes hacerlo. Hizo mostrarle que él podía.

\- Pero yo...Dudó de hacerlo, él nunca le haría daño a la Diosa.

\- ¿Por qué dudas? Apresúrate y tráeme la cabeza de Athena. Volvió a darle la orden de que la cumpliera.

\- Aunque es una orden de Su Ilustrícima, ¡Esto va más allá de cualquier cosa! Se negó Mu con hacerlo.

En ese momento, un par de pétalos de rosas aparecieron en el suelo, emanados del intruso.

\- Sabes que es un crimen no obedecer las órdenes de Su Ilustrícima. Dijo aquella voz misteriosa, para luego alejarse.

\- Conozco esa voz. La reconoció Mu.

Detrás de una de las columnas, apareció otra figura encapuchada, la cual lanzó una risa familiar, mientras que se revelaba su rostro y una Rosa caía en el suelo.

\- Pero...son ustedes. Se quedó Mu sorprendido de verlos a aquellos dos Caballeros caídos.

\- Ah, parece que al fin nos recuerda. Dijo el Caballero Afrodita de Piscis, quien había muerto en el combate contra Shun de Andrómeda y sus dos Aprendices, los Hermanos Rod y Todd Flanders.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Apareció el otro intruso, el cual resultó ser Shura de Capricornio, lanzando una risa de burla hacia el peli lila.

\- ¡Ustedes dos! Los reconoció Mu.

\- Soy Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer. Se presentó el Guardián.

\- Y yo soy Afrodita de Piscis. Se unió el peli celeste.

\- Por Dios, sus cuerpos -Mu quedó sorprendido de verlos en aquellas túnicas negras- Así que no han podido ingresar en el Más Allá después de todo. Dijo.

\- No somos Almas en Pena, hemos jurado lealtad al Rey Hades y somos sus Aliados. Dijo el tercer encapuchado.

Mu dio unos pasos hacia ellos.

\- ¿El Rey Hades? ¿El Rey del Inframundo? Preguntó.

Inmediatamente, los tres intrusos se burlaron de él.

\- A cambio de nuevas vidas, se han convertido en Súbditos de Hades, e incluso pretender tomar la vida de Athena, ¡A pesar de haber sido sus Caballeros! ¡Deberían darles vergüenza! Se mostró desilusionado y molesto con aquellos que una vez en el pasado habían sido leales a la Diosa.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cómo puedes entender lo angustiante que es el Mundo de los Muertos, cuando lo único que has hecho es disfrutar cómodamente tu vida! Ordenó Máscara de la Muerte a Mu de que no hablara más, inmediatamente los tres se desprendieron de sus capas negras, revelando las nuevas armaduras que portaban ahora.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estén utilizando las Armaduras Doradas?! No pueden ser así, son oscuras y fantasmagóricas, carentes de cualquier vida, ¡Esas no pueden ser Armaduras Doradas! Preguntó Mu, asombrado y negándose a creer de las mismas que portaban sus adversarios.

\- ¡Así es! Esta no es una Armadura Dorada, es lo que se conoce como Armaduras Sapuris del Reino de la Muerte: ¡Es la prueba de que somos Espectros, Soldados Leales a Hades! ¡Ahora quítate de ahí, Mu, ya no tenemos necesidad de escucharte! Respondió a la pregunta del peli lila sobre las armaduras que portaban y luego le señaló para que se saliera de su camino, pero el Caballero de Aries no iba a permitir que ingresar a por Athena.

Tomó posición de combate, cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos, mientras que el viento hacía mover su capa blanca.

\- ¿Acaso no cumplirás cuando tu Ilustrícima te ha ordenad? Preguntó otro de los encapuchados, sin revelar su rostro.

\- No puedo, definitivamente no puedo ir en contra de las órdenes de Su Ilustrícima, pero ¡¿creen ustedes que gozan de tal privilegio?! Se negó a obedecer y luego preguntó.

\- ¡Entonces te quitaré a la fuerza! Exclamó Máscara de la Muerte.

Mu pegó un salto, rodeando una de las columnas, al ver que no cumpliría con lo que le pidieron, Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte se lanzaron a la ofensiva, mientras que el peli lila invocaba un muro de protección.

\- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"! -Atacó el Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer pero su ataque falló y fue lanzado con fuerza contra otra columna-. ¿Cómo? Las "Ondas Infernales" fueron repelidas -Observa el muro de Mu- Pero, ¿qué es eso? Preguntó, al ver que había fallado en su ofensiva.

Mu no respondió y Death Mask volvió a levantó del suelo.

\- Espera, Máscara de Muerte, yo me encargaré de destruir la técnica de Mu; la "Rosa Negra" -Detuvo el próximo ataque de su compañero, Afrodita de Piscis, el cual iba a atacar ahora, llevando una Rosa en los labios, listo para matar- La "Piraña" desgarra todo lo que toca, ¡"LA FUERA DE LA ROSA"! -Atacó contra el Muro del peli lila, pero éste de vuelta falló-

Las Rosas de Afrodita cambiaron de atacante, ahora iban contra su propio portador, las cuales impactaban contra su cuerpo como afilados cuchillos y dagas, haciéndolo sangrar.

\- ¡Pero cómo! Se preguntó sorprendido, mientras que más de sus Rosas lo seguían golpeando hasta ser arrojado con fuerza contra otra de las columnas, desgarrando parte de su armadura.

\- ¿Ahora lo entienden? -Les preguntó Mu, sin abrir los ojos, a sus dos enemigos.- Es imposible de atravesar el Muro, el atacar el "Muro de Cristal" es como atacarse así mismos en un espejo, todo lo que intenten se les regresará y los lastimará. Como ya se dieron cuenta, este Muro jamás lo podrán traspasar. Les advirtió el Caballero de Aries, mientras que podía verse a Afrodita y Death Mask en el piso, derrotados.

\- ¿Por qué no te detienes ya? Mu, ellos dos vienen conmigo. -Sugirió el misterioso encapuchado, dirigiéndose hacia el peli lila- Todo lo que estás haciendo, será considerado como traición. Deshace el "Muro de Cristal" -Le ordenó, pero Mu no lo pensaba hacer- Si no eres capaz de hacerla, yo si puedo hacerlo. ¿En verdad crees que una técnica de semejante nivel funcionaría contra mí? -Preguntó, mientras que un aura violeta oscuro envolvió al misterioso personaje, para luego destruir el "Muro de Cristal", el cual se redujo a fragmentos desparramados por el piso. Acto seguido, el encapuchado se dirigió hacia Afrodita y Death Mask, quienes se habían levantado, a pesar de que estaban aturdidos por los golpes-. Ahora, ve a la Cámara del Patriarca, donde Athena duerme, ¡tráeme su cabeza! Ordenó.

\- El Camino a las 12 Casas que he protegido desde hace tanto tiempo. Recordó Death Mask.

\- Será demasiado fácil llegar a la Cámara del Patriarca. Agregó Afrodita, listos para cumplir con la misión.

Mu iba a prepararse para detener su avanzada.

\- Mu, basta ya, ya te dije que ellos dos vienen conmigo. Sabes que levantar el puño ante ellos dos, equivale hacerlo contra mí. ¿Piensas levantar el puño contra mí, Mu? Le detuvo su ataque, para luego preguntarle si lo iba a hacer.

Acto seguido, Death Mask pegó un gran salto, quedando frente a frente con Mu.

\- ¡QUÍTATE DEL CAMINO! -Gritó, para luego darle un golpe sorpresivo.- Tú pierdes. Dijo el Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer.

\- Yo, Mu de Aries, tengo la misión de proteger esta Casa de todos los enemigos. No los dejaré pasar aunque esto me cueste la vida. Se negó y aceptó su destino.

\- ¡Entonces acabaré contigo! Exclamó Death Mask, listo para lanzar su ataque, golpeando al Caballero de Aries, quien resistía todos sus golpes, mientras que después, el Cosmos del rival se iluminó.

Cuando estuvo por dar el golpe final contra Mu, un poderoso ataque familiar dio contra Death Mask, arrojándolo por los aires y terminando en el piso del Templo, totalmente abatido.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes que han interferido?! Preguntó el atacante y Mu dirigió su mirada hacia un joven castaño y de ojos marrones y a su Aprendiz rubio.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia lo alto del Templo de Aries, donde ambos Caballeros se encontraban allí de pie, siendo los responsables de haber atacado a Death Mask.

\- Seiya y Bart. Dijo sorprendido Mu, al volver a verlos.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia la zona de combate.

\- ¡Mu! ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Cómo es que alguien con tu poder pudo haber sido golpeado tanto? ¿Y quiénes son ellos? Le preguntó el castaño al Guardián, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia los Caballeros de Armaduras Sapuris.

\- ¡Afrodita de Piscis! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! Señaló Bart.

\- ¡Máscara de Muerte! Se supone que murieron en la Batalla de las 12. Pero, ¿por qué están aquí? ¿Acaso es una ilusión? ¿Ustedes son fantasmas? Preguntó Seiya.

\- No, no son fantasmas. Ahora son Espectros, Guerreros de Hades, Rey del Inframundo. Respondió Mu a las preguntas de los dos Caballeros.

\- ¿Espectros? ¿Te escuché decir Hades? Preguntó sorprendido el castaño, Mu dio unos pasos hacia los rivales.

\- Sí, eso es: El verdadero enemigo al que Athena debe vencer. -Respondió el peli lila-. Ese es Hades: Hace mucho tiempo, Athena y sus Caballeros lucharon contra Hades, quien pretendía hundir a la Tierra en la Oscuridad y el Miedo Total. Athena venció y selló la maldad de Hades, sin embargo, el efecto de dicho Sello ha terminado y como consecuencia Hades ha revivido y nuevamente pretende conseguir su sueño y para evitar eso; Athena y sus Caballeros hemos vuelto a la vida. Contó la historia de la última Guerra Santa contra el Rey del Inframundo, Mu y sobre la batalla que iba a iniciarse.

\- De eso se trataba, significaba que todas las batallas que hemos tenido hasta ahora fueron solo el principio. Comprendió Seiya con Bart todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Han entendido bien y ahora deben irse. Les dijo Mu, dejando sorprendidos a los dos personajes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó el castaño.

\- Mu, no, ayudaremos a vencerlos, si pudimos en el pasado, podremos devuelta. Pidió Bart de que les dejaran darle una mano con los Espectros.

\- Seiya, Bart, estaba batalla y este sitio ya no les corresponde a ustedes, los Caballeros de Bronce, ¡Váyanse, quiero que se marchen! Ordenó serio el Caballero de Aries.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Cómo crees que es posible que deba marcharme?! ¡Nosotros pelearemos por Athena, aunque tenga que dar la vida! Se negaron a marcharse.

\- Si desobedecen, entonces encontrarán la muerte; esa es la orden de Athena. Volvió a repetirles que se fueran, si no querían sufrir las consecuencias.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Saori ha dicho que nosotros no pertenecemos a este lugar?! ¡¿Además quiere matarnos si no obedecemos esa orden?! Interrogó Seiya a Mu.

\- Así es, esa es la Voluntad de Athena. Respondió a la pregunta del castaño.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Nosotros somos también Caballeros de Athena! Negó Seiya a creer en las palabras del peli lila.

\- ¡Mu, permítenos reunirnos con Athena, Mi Maestro está seguro de que esto es un error! Le rogó Bart, pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna.

En ese momento, ante el pedido que le hacían ambos Caballeros, Mu de Aries los atacó con su poder, arrojándolos a ambos al suelo, desprendiéndose de los cofres que contenían sus armaduras dentro.

\- No se trata de ningún error. Dijo el peli lila.

\- ¡Es imposible! ¡Debe ser un error! Exclamó Seiya, cuando en ese momento, rápido como un rayo, Death Mask lo atacó con una gran fuerza.

\- ¡Silencio! Ordenó el Caballero, golpeando en el estómago al castaño.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Bart, quien iba a lanzarse contra Death Mask, pero Mu se lo impidió.

\- ¡Como siempre eres un necio y solamente estorbas, así que cállate de una buena vez! ¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes! Exclamó el Espectro de Hades, quien preparó una patada contra Seiya, pero en ese momento, antes de que diera en el blanco, el castaño lo frenó con su fuerza.

\- A...Thena, ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¡Lo comprobaré! ¡Pelea, Máscara de la Muerte! Dijo Seiya, sacándose de encima a su rival y llamó a su Armadura, Bart fue con él para ayudarlo a combatir.

\- ¡Ahora sí, es hora del rock and roll! Exclamó Bart, yendo al combate y con su armadura lista.

\- ¡Bien dicho, Bart! -Dijo Seiya y ambos se dirigieron hacia el rival- ¡Prepárate, es hora de tu muerte! Señaló a Death Mask, listo para combatirlo.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Pero qué es eso! ¡Esa Armadura es tan ridícula, tan patética, que deberías rogarle a Mu para que la arregle! ¿Creen que podrán enfrentarme con semejante basura sin que mueran primero? Se burló el Caballero enemigo.

\- ¡Una Armadura no es necesaria para vencerte! Respondió a las burlas de Death Mask y ambos tomaron posición de combate.

\- ¡Insolentes! Gritó lleno de rabia el rival, quien se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! -Atacaron ambos al enemigo, quien volvió a caer al suelo- ¡Levántate, Máscara de la Muerte, haré que te arrepientas por la mentira que dijiste! Le ordenó Seiya de que volviera a enfrentarlo.

\- ¡Está bien, si así lo quieren, entonces los mataré en sacrificio a los Dioses, los enviaré al Infierno! Aceptó el duelo.

\- ¡Serás tú quien vaya al Infierno, Máscara de Muerte! Desafió Seiya al rival.

\- ¡TOMEN ESTO: "ONDAS INFERNALES"! Se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

\- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! Pero cuando Seiya y Bart iban a atacar, algo los detuvo, un pequeño rayo dorado había traspasado el lado izquierdo de sus armaduras, todo visto por Death Mask.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido y deteniendo su ofensiva.

\- Mu...p...¿por qué...lo has hecho? Preguntó Seiya al peli lila, responsable del ataque.

\- Les dije que si antes no se marcaban, entonces encontrarían la muerte -Hizo recordar a ellos la advertencia que les había dado-.

\- ¿Por qué, Saori? Entonces, es cierto, no comprendo por qué. Dijo, mientras que se desplomaba en el suelo junto a Bart.

Mu permaneció en silencio y serio.

\- ¿Por qué, Saori? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Quería saber la respuesta a la orden misteriosa de Athena de no interferir.

\- Puedes creer que sea verdad y déjame decirles otra cosa ya que agonizan: Mu no solo entregará la vida de ustedes, los Caballeros de Bronce a Hades, también entregará la de Athena. Les contó el plan que se tenía en mente, todo dicho por Máscara de la Muerte, burlándose de sus dos rivales, a pesar de que se intentaban levantar.

\- No puedo creer esa maldita mentira. Siguió negando a creer en lo que les estaban contando.

\- Pues ese es tu problema y no sé cómo lo vas a resolver, Caballero Pegaso. Mu lo hará, les guste o no, será mientras contemos con esa persona de al lado, Respondió Death Mask, señalando al encapuchado misterioso.

\- Nunca te burles de mi Maestro, desgraciado traidor, yo seguiré peleando hasta mi muerte, pero a Athena no llegarán. Dijo Bart, poniéndose de pie y preparado para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A quién te estás refiriendo? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Cualquier que vaya en contra de las órdenes de esa persona, no permanecerá en este Santuario. Se los diré, escuchen con atención, Seiya, Bart, el nombre de esa persona es... Iba a decirles el rival, cuando en ese momento, se preparó para matarlos, pero fue detenido por Mu.

\- Este asunto no es de tu incumbencia, Máscara de Muerte. Lo detuvo, agarrando su mano con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó molesto por haberlo detenido.

\- Yo soy quien se encargará de Seiya y Bart. -Respondió Mu, quien le quebró la mano a Death Mask, para luego arrojarlo por los aires hasta caer en el suelo, luego caminó hacia los dos Caballeros-.

\- Mu. Dijo Seiya.

\- Seiya, Bart, acaba de llegar su hora, descansen en paz. Dio sus últimas palabras a ellos y de ahí, se encendió su Cosmos, listo para dar el golpe final.

\- ¡No, no puede ser, Mu! Exclamaron Seiya y Bart, al ver el ataque se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- ¡"EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR"! Los atacó a ambos, arrojándolos al aire y haciéndolos desaparecer para siempre.

\- ¡SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Gritó Seiya, mientras que su voz y la de su Aprendiz desaparecían en la noche.

* * *

En la Cámara del Patriarca, Saori había sentido la desaparición del Cosmos de su Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Seiya, Bart. -Dijo ella, despertándose y saliendo de su cama.- " _Tengo la sensación de haber escuchado la voz de Seiya y Bart y la de los otros Caballeros lejos del Santuario. No debe estar cerca"_ Pensó la Diosa, mientras que se dirigía a otro extremo del lugar.

Justo en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas a la Cámara.

\- Señorita Athena. Dijo Lisa, quien se arrodilló en señal de respeto a la Diosa.

\- Lisa, veo que tú también lo has sentido. Alegó la chica.

\- Sí, Señorita, es más, el Cosmos de mi hermano ha desaparecido, no pudo encontrarlo, algo está pasando. Temió la rubia lo peor.

\- No te preocupes, Seiya y tu hermano podrán regresar, estoy segura. Dio su palabra ella, Lisa acató la orden de Saori y salió de allí, haciendo otra reverencia y volviendo a su puesto de vigilancia junto con las gemelas Sherri y Terri, quienes tenían la misión de defender el Santuario de cualquier enemigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo a la Casa de Aries, los cuerpos de Seiya y Bart iban desapareciendo, como pétalos de flores siendo llevados por el viento hacia lo más alto del Cielo.

\- Jajajaja. Lanzó una risa burlona el encapuchado y Mu abrió los ojos hacia él.

Un pequeño pétalo blanco se dirigió, solitario, hacia el Firmamento, para luego desaparecer para siempre en la noche y dejando una Estrella brillando en el Cielo de la Noche Eterna.

* * *

 **Aquí termina el capítulo 1 de esta nueva Saga de aventuras y mucho drama y tristeza que veremos más adelante. Comenten, dejen reviews, de todo :3, espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo 2.**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: \- El cuerpo de Seiya y el de su Aprendiz desaparecieron. Dijo sorprendido Máscara de la Muerte.

\- Parece que han sido tragados por completo por la luz de las Estrellas desde este punto, ¡no puede ser! Agregó Afrodita, quien saltó hacia la plataforma y vio el polvo que se iba disipando hasta no quedar nada de él.

Mu permanecía de pie, con los brazos extendidos y con los ojos cerrados, delante del misterioso encapuchado que seguía de pie y sin dar ningún movimiento contra él.

\- Mu, tu "Extinción Estelar" es temible -Felicitó el encapuchado al peli lila- como siempre, pero no puedes engañar a mis ojos, ¿oíste? -Preguntó y comenzó a subir los peldaños hacia donde estaba su rival- Se que puedo vencerte, ¿adónde enviaste volando a Pegaso y a Tigre? Quiso saber, Mu no respondió, Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte se acercaron para ver lo que sucedería a continuación, tras sentir un extraño movimiento en el Caballero de Aries.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas hacia dónde? El destino del que se enfrenta a la "Extinción Estelar" no puede ser otro que el País de la Muerte. Le respondió a su pregunta al misterioso personaje, el viento movió su túnica y volvió a hablar.

\- Está bien, ya sea que un niño de Bronce viva o muera, no tiene la mejor importancia. -Dirigió su oscura mirada a sus compañeros- ¡Ustedes vayan rápidamente, vayan por la cabeza de Athena! Mu no me puede derrotar. Impartió las órdenes y se dirigió a su rival otra vez.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! Respondió a la orden, Death Mask y lanzó una sonrisa de burla hacia Mu.

\- Partiremos enseguida. Respondió también Afrodita pero en ese momento, el peli lila saltó en el aire, ante la observación del encapuchado, ingresando al interior de la Casa de Aries y atacando a los dos compañeros del enemigo, quienes fueron arrojados contra el suelo.

Su seria mirada apuntó ahora al personaje que estaba afuera aún.

\- Mu, ¿aún no entiendes? Enfrentarte a esos dos, significa revelarte hacia mí. ¿Lo has entendido? Volvió a dejarle su advertencia, Mu avanzó de nuevo hacia él.

\- Estoy seguro que les he dicho que mi misión es proteger la Casa de Aries, aunque arriesgue mi vida si eso significa revelarme ante ti: Yo, Mu, pagaré por ello con mi vida. -Hizo recordarles su juramento de Guardián, Afrodita y Death Mask volvieron a reincorporarse, listos para el nuevo combate.- ¡Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita, sencillamente no los puedo perdonar! ¡Los enviaré al Infierno con mis propias manos! Exclamó y elevó su Cosmos, cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

\- Mu, tú que nunca cesas, demuestras un silencio elegante como un Borrego Dorado que vuela hacia el Cielo, ¡¿enseñas tus colmillos por primera vez?! Desafió el encapuchado.

\- Es decepcionante ver como personas que solían servir al Bien, se preocupen solo por sobrevivir y peor aún, ¡Han jurado lealtad a Hades y venid por la cabeza de Athena! Respondió a las palabras del contrincante y luego se dirigió hacia Afrodita y Death Mask.- ¿Cómo puedo permitirle a ustedes, con esas almas tan sucias, dar si quiera un paso hacia la Casa de Aries? ¡Me encargaré de enviarlos adonde pertenecen! Mu se preparó para el combate y Máscara de Muerte fue el primero en atacar.

\- ¡Toma esto: "Ondas Infernales""! Atacó el Espectro.

\- Perforaré tu corazón con esta "Rosa Sangrienta". ¡Adiós, Mu! Atacó, por su parte, Afrodita, lanzando una Rosa Blanca contra el corazón del contrincante.

\- Ustedes deberían vagar de regreso después de su muerte. Advirtió serio Mu, quien se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡Huyan! Pidió el encapuchado, pero fue tarde para evitar la ofensiva.

\- ¡"EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR"! Lanzó su ataque Mu contra los dos rivales.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido Death Mask, antes de ser alcanzado junto a Afrodita por el ataque del peli lila.

Una potente luz dorada y luego blanca cubrió todo el escenario de batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las Cataratas de Rozan, el Maestro Dohko permanecía allí, meditando cuando llegó en ese momento Shunrei.

\- Maestro. Le llamó ella.

\- ¿Eres tú Shunrei? Preguntó el anciano.

\- ¿Se va a ir? Pero, ¿adónde, Querido Maestro? Quiso saber ella del viaje en el que se embarcaría Dohko.

\- Es mejor para ti no saberlo, Shunrei. Será al menos doloroso. Aconsejó él, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las Cascadas.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo regresará? Volvió a preguntarle ella, acercándose.

\- Ah sí, ¿cuándo? Quizás nunca regrese a este Sagrado Lugar. Respondió a su nueva pregunta.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¿Pero qué ha sucedido en la Tierra, Maestro? Lanzó otra pregunta Shunrei y Dohko observaba las Estrellas.

\- Escucha, Shunrei -Pidió su atención- si no regresara, si nunca volviera, tienes a Shiryu, él te protegeré contra cualquiera. Dio sus instrucciones a ella.

\- ¿Eh? Quedó impactada ante la noticia.

\- Te diré algo: No debes dejar ir al noble Shiryu a quien tanto quieres, él te quiere mucho, entiéndelo. -Pidió de que el Oriental no dejara Rozan para nada, la chica no podía creer la sorpresa que le había tocado y el Maestro alzó la vista al Cielo- " _Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y sus Aprendices, siento mucho que tuvieran que pelear por tanto tiempo, quiero que cada uno de ustedes vivan en paz desde ahora, como muchachos ordinarios, se lo merecen, después de tanto sufrimiento que han_ pasado" Dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, dándoles su consejo y luego se levantó del sitio donde siempre meditaba.

Shunrei lo observó.

\- Piénsalo, Mi Querida Niña, es también el deseo de Athena. Dio a entender a ella la palabra de la Diosa, para luego lanzarse hacia las Cascadas.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡¿Qué es lo que hace?! Preguntó ella, pero no lo vio más.

En ese momento, un personaje encapuchado apareció en escena, llamando la atención de Shunrei.

* * *

\- Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita, sus cuerpos han desaparecido completamente de este Mundo y han regresado al País de la Muerte. Les advertí de que no se metieran conmigo. Observó Mu, tras desaparecer la explosión con los dos rivales, para después reconocer la amenaza que les había dado a ellos dos.

\- Mu, eres muy ingenuo, la batalla no ha terminado aún solo porque te deshecho de esos dos. Advirtió el encapuchado.

\- No importa lo que digas, no me rendiré hasta que no haya acabado con los 108 Espectros de Hades, juré venganza y no pararé hasta lograrlo. Remarcó su papel en la misión que había sido asignada.

\- No solo se trata de 108 Espectros. Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita no son los únicos que han venido por la cabeza de Athena. Remarcó el encapuchado, sorprendiendo a Mu.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! Ordenó de que le respondiera a su pregunta.

El misterioso personaje permaneció en silencio, manteniendo una tensión en el ambiente, estrangulando al mismo y deseando saber Mu a lo que estaba refiriéndose.

\- Aún hay varios Espectros alrededor de él, mejor dicho, esos Cosmos, esos Cosmos los conozco muy bien. Esa fuerza es increíble. Dijo, tras descubrir a los ocultos en las sombras.

\- Jajaja. Río uno de ellos y el viento formó un tornado de polvo, donde las dos corrientes en ascenso se cruzaron alrededor de una columna.

\- ¡NO! ¡Esto no! Pidió Mu, cuando finalmente, el tornado materializó a otro Espectro.

Otro Espectro más apareció a la izquierda de la Casa de Aries, Mu retrocedió y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Pero ustedes también! -Exclamó- ¿Acaso ustedes han aceptado el trato de Hades? ¿Y han venido con la intención de matar a Athena? Les preguntó el Caballero.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo al Cementerio; Shaina se dirigió con una orden a Ichi y Nachi.

\- ¡Prendan fuego! Les ordenó ella.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Preguntó, dudando, Ichi.

\- Si hacemos eso, los cadáveres de los Caballeros que están ahí...Dijo Nachi sobre las consecuencias que pasarían los cuerpos de los caídos.

\- Así es, quemaremos a todos de una vez. -La decisión de Shaina era firme, debían cumplir dicha misión.- No importa que tanto protejan las bases en torno al Santuario, eso ya no tiene sentido. Eso es, porque el enemigo, el enemigo enviado por Hades aparecerá en este Santuario, ya lo verán. Dijo ella, mientras que impartía la orden.

\- ¡Shaina, Ichi, Nachi! Les llamó otro de los Santos de Bronce, para ver que más tumbas habían sido abiertas.

\- Es demasiado tarde. No podemos hacer nada para detenerlo, si aquellos que alguna vez se enorgullecieron de ser los más poderosos de entre los Caballeros Dorados, han ingresado a la vida como adversarios, el Santuario será indudablemente destruido. Temió Shaina de lo peor que estaba por venir.

* * *

Aquellos individuos que habían aparecido en Rozan, acorralaron a Shunrei, quien retrocedió hasta casi quedar cerca del borde de las Cascadas.

\- ¿Quiénes son? Preguntó ella a los tres encapuchados.

\- ¿En dónde están el Maestro, Shiryu y su Aprendiz? Ordenó uno de ellos.

\- ¡¿Por qué debería contestar uno de esos?! Preguntó ella furiosa.

\- ¡Así que no lo dirás, ¿eh?! Exclamó un segundo personaje.

\- Eso no te traerá nada bueno. -Respondió el primero y se lanzó hacia Shunrei, cortándole el paso y tomándole la mano con fuerza.- Si no nos lo dices, entonces serás forzadas a contestar. Le amenazó y ella gritó.

En ese momento, se escuchó una voz familiar.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? Preguntó el recién llegado.

\- ¡No debiste haber venido! Le dijo Shunrei a él.

De las sombras salió Shiryu de Dragón.

\- Dejen en paz a Shunrei -Les ordenó- ¿Acaso no es a mí a quien andan buscando? Preguntó el oriental hacia ellos.

\- Shiryu. Dijo la chica, quien se zafó del control del villano.

Los tres encapuchados observaron a su rival y se rieron de él.

\- Esas voces. Reconoció Shiryu aquellas voces burlonas.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que recordartelo? Le preguntó burlonamente el primer encapuchado, quien se desprendió de sus túnicas junto a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Eh? Se preguntó Shiryu.

\- ¡Soy Algol de Perseo! Se presentó el primero de los rivales.

\- ¡Soy Capella de Auriga! Añadió el segundo.

\- ¡Soy Dante de Cerbero! Se presentó el último de los enemigos ante el Oriental.

\- _"Definitivamente esas voces son de los Caballeros de Plata, pero ¿por qué su Cosmo Maligno está aquí?"_ -Pensó- Díganme, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Exigió respuestas.

\- ¿Estás preguntando si algo ocurrió? Preguntó burlonamente Algol.

\- ¡Hemos vuelto a la vida gracias al poder del Señor Hades! Respondió Capella, burlonamente.

\- ¿El poder de Hades? Se sorprendió Shiryu de lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Por lo tanto. Señaló el rubio enemigo, quien trajo una enorme maza de cadena, con la cual atacó a Shiryu y lo arrojó por los aires.

\- ¡Shiryu! Gritó Shunrei, al verlo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Je! Shiryu, he venido para tomar la vida del antiguo Maestro y la tuya. Dio a conocer, Algol, sobre sus planes.

\- ¿Q...Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? No puedo sentir la presencia del Maestro. Siempre permaneció sentado en la Gran Cascada sin moverse, aún en días lluviosos o con viento, el Cosmos del Maestro Dohko ha desaparecido por completo. Se quedó perplejo Shiryu.

\- No sé adónde se ha ido el Maestro, pero no importa: ¡Este será tu fin! Atacó Capella con su escudo al Oriental, dando dos veces contra el peli negro.

\- ¡Deténganse! Rogó Shunrei para que los tres enemigos frenaran sus ofensivas; pero fue en vano.

\- ¡Muere, Shiryu! Esta vez fue el turno de Dante, el cual dio un feroz golpe contra el Oriental, lanzándolo por los aires.

Pero a pesar de todos los golpes lanzados contra él, Shiryu seguía moviéndose, a pesar del dolor fuerte que sentía en su cuerpo.

\- Entonces, aún puedes moverte. Se quedó asombrado Algol, tras verlo levantarse.

\- Voy a deshacerme de ustedes, iré a buscar al Maestro. Dijo firme en su decisión, mientras que comenzaba su Cosmo a irradiar en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué podrías hacer así como estás? Preguntó Capella a Shiryu.

\- Aunque no pueda ver, mi camino es seguir al Maestro. Respondió.

\- ¡Que insolente! Tomó Capella como un insulto y se lanzaron los tres contra el muchacho.

\- Olvidaron cuando adquirieron sus cuerpos falsos, ¡Se arrepentirán: Incendia el Corazón! ¡"EL DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! -Atacó con todas sus fuerzas Shiryu a Algol, Capella y Dante, quienes cayeron envueltos en tornado del Dragón, sus Armaduras se quebraron y terminaron derrotados.-

* * *

Las columnas y el suelo se agrietaron en el paso a la Casa de Aries, los cuatro Espectros rodearon a Mu en todas las direcciones.

\- No puede ser que ustedes también. -Dijo sorprendido, mientras que el primero de los encapuchados se deshizo de sus túnicas, revelándose al portador- Shura de Capricornio. -Reconoció Mu al Caballero de aquella Casa Zodiacal, de golpe, unos pequeños copos se dirigieron hacia él, tocaron el suelo y lo congelaron, atrapando las piernas del peli lila en el suelo, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el siguiente personaje- Camus de Acuario -El tercer rival, inmediatamente se deshizo de las túnicas, revelando al último de todos- Y Saga de Géminis. -Los reconoció a los tres rivales, que anteriormente fueron Caballeros Dorados- ¿También ustedes se han rebajado a ser Soldados de Hades y han venido por la cabeza de Athena? Quiso saber el Caballero de Aries.

\- Así es, ¡Quítate de nuestro camino, Mu! Respondió Shura, para luego ordenarle de que saliera del camino hacia Athena, pero el peli lila no se movió.

\- Shura. Dijo su nombre, Mu.

\- Si no lo haces, yo te quitaré -Le advirtió y se preparó para atacar- ¡"EXCALIBUR"! -Lo atacó a Mu con su letal ataque, al partirlo en dos, el Caballero desapareció de escena, para luego reaparecer en el interior del Templo- ¿Así que te transportaste? La próxima vez no serán unos cabellos. Preguntó burlonamente, ya que solo había cortado dos de los cabellos lilas de Mu, los cuales fueron llevados por el viento.

\- Shura, no hagas que Mu derrame sangre innecesaria, yo voy a hacerlo -Detuvo a su compañero, Camus de Acuario, quien se preparó para atacar-.

\- Camus. Dijo en voz baja el peli lila.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Lo atacó con su poder a Mu, quien fue arrojado con fuerzas contra la columna del centro del Templo, para luego caer al suelo.

\- No puedo permitirle el paso a quienes se han degradado a ser Soldados de Hades. Continuó aún en negarles el paso a los tres rivales.

\- ¿Insinúas que aún lo continuarás, a pesar de tus heridas? Preguntó serio Shura.

Mu bajó las escaleras con dificultad.

\- La misión de los Caballeros Dorados no será quebrantada por unos cuantos. Dijo a ellos.

\- No puedo forzarte a quitarte del camino, aunque lo intente, Mu -Alegó Saga, quien se dirigió a su rival con seriedad- ¡Lo mejor que podría hacer sería enterrarte de inmediato! Exclamó ante la sorpresa del peli lila.

\- Saga. Dijo Mu con el tono de voz a medias, ya que estaba muy lastimado por todos los golpes.

* * *

Volviendo a las Cascadas, Shunrei permanecía en silencio, Shiryu la había salvado de aquellos tres Caballeros de Plata, los cuales estaban buscando destruirlos a él y al Maestro.

(Música Remember Sadness, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido en la Tierra para que el Maestro dejara los "Cinco Picos"? Quiso saber el peli negro.

Shunrei rompió en llanto y corrió hacia Shiryu, abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Lo siento, Shunrei. Se disculpó él con la chica, quien sintió como el muchacho tomaba su mano y la puso contra su pecho, ese pequeño momento la había alegrado pero todo cambió, al saber que él iba a ir a buscar al Maestro Dohko.

Inmediatamente, la chica comenzó a llorar por la decisión que había tomado Shiryu al respecto.

* * *

\- Saga, ¿acaso han realmente vendido sus almas? Quiso saber Mu, al estar rodeado de aquellos Soldados de Hades.

\- No es así -Respondió el peli violeta a la pregunta del Caballero de Aries- sencillamente he visto lo que tengo que hacer y el camino por el cual tomar.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que enfrentar a Athena con una espada es algo que los Caballeros Dorados deberían hacer? Lanzó otra pregunta.

\- Así es. Respondió secamente Saga, inmediatamente el Cosmo de Mu comenzó a elevarse.

\- ¡Te juzgué mal, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -Lanzó su ofensiva el Guardián, pero ésta fue detenida por Saga.-

\- Mu, ¿no me digas que ese es todo tu poder? Esperaba mucho más de ti. Dijo con un tono de decepción hacia rival.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Mu.

\- Deberías conocer mis puntos débiles. Saga, inmediatamente atacó a Mu de Aries, quien esquivó el ataque, teletransportándose pero fue atacado en el aire por Camus.

\- ¡Lento! Gritó el peli azul, golpeándolo en el estómago.

\- ¡¿Crees que has evitado nuestros ataques?! Le preguntó Shura, el cual le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándolo por el aire.

El Guardián cayó al suelo, totalmente abatido.

\- Mu, ahora entiendes que tu misión es totalmente vana e inútil. Se le acercó Saga a él, diciéndole sobre el fracaso que llevaba consigo.

\- No entiendo, ¿por qué se supone que me dices eso? -Preguntó desde el suelo, el Caballero de Aries y quedó rodeado de los tres enemigos- _"Tal vez..."_ -Observó algo extraño en el rostro de Saga- _"Saga... está llorando. Saga está llorando, solo es Saga, lo puedo sentir, también lloran las almas de Camus y Shura, lloran y derraman lágrimas de sangre"_ Reconoció en sus rostros aquellas lágrimas, tras haberse reincorporado.

\- Mu. Le dijo Saga, quien dio unos pasos hacia él.

\- _"Ya veo, con que así son las cosas"_ Pensó, pero en ese momento, el peli violeta se preparó para atacarlo.

\- ¡Prepárate! Le advirtió, listo para lanzar su nueva embestida, pero el cuarto encapuchado lanzó un ataque sorpresa, inmovilizando al Guardián de la Casa de Aries.

\- ¡Basta, Saga! Ya es suficiente. Ordenó de que no atacaran.

\- Mi cuerpo. Dijo Mu con un tono de dolor en su voz.

\- Ustedes vayan rápidamente por la cabeza de Athena. -Impartió la nueva orden.- Se los diré una vez más, tienen doce horas, si para entonces no han conseguido la cabeza de Athena, les pesará. Dejó su advertencia de muerte sobre ellos, mientras que otra Estrella Fugaz podía apreciarse en el Cielo Nocturno.

\- ¡Sí! Respondieron a las órdenes los tres Espectros y se dirigieron a cumplir la misión dada.

\- ¡Aguarden! Les pidió Mu, Saga se dio la vuelta pero no se detuvo junto con sus compañeros.

El encapuchado se le quedó viendo a Mu una vez más.

* * *

A su vez, en "Cinco Picos"; Shunrei se hallaba llorando, sus lágrimas empapaban el suelo rocoso.

\- Se han ido, se fueron, así es -Se levantó y se secó sus lágrimas- No debería llorar hasta que que ellos dos regresen a salvo. Se dijo firme, mirando hacia las cimas montañosas.

* * *

El encapuchado bajó las escalinatas hacia donde estaba Mu.

\- Mu, esto es por oponerte a nosotros tantas veces, prepárate -Dio su sentencia- A pesar de todo, han te estimo, por eso te mataré con mis propias manos, para que no sufras. ¡Hasta luego; Mu! Se despidió de él aquel personaje, quien comenzó a prepararse para matarlo.

En ese momento, el Reloj de Fuego se encendió, como aquella vez en la que los Caballeros junto a sus Aprendices fueron para salvar a Athena de la muerte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Se preguntó sorprendido- ¿Quién ha encendido el Reloj de Fuego? Se preguntó el encapuchado.

\- Yo fui yo. Dijo una voz familiar.

\- Ma...Maestro. Se sorprendió Mu de verlo allí al Maestro Dohko.

El anciano se subió su sombrero que le cubría los ojos, observando al misterioso encapuchado.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, amigos. Dijo para sorpresa del invitado.

\- Do...¡Dohko! Lo reconoció aquel personaje.

\- Han pasado 243 años, nunca creí que te viera de esta manera. Estoy muy decepcionado de tu comportamiento, ¿por qué no me muestras tu rostro, amigo? ¿O acaso tienes miedo? -Mu hizo una reverencia- Ex-Maestro del Santuario que perdió su vida durante la _"Rebelión de Saga". -_ El encapuchado se quitó las túnicas- ¡Solía ser un Caballero Dorado! ¡Shion de Aries! Dio a conocer el nombre del misterioso personaje, las túnicas salieron volando en la noche y ante ellos se reveló su figura.

\- Mi Maestro, Shion de Aries, pero...¿Qué significa tu apariencia? Preguntó sorprendido Mu.

\- ¡Ah! Debes tener 261 años como yo, amigo, pero te ves tan joven como 243 años atrás durante la Guerra Sagrada. ¿Acaso has hecho un pacto demoníaco? Quiso saber el Maestro.

\- Hum, ¿estás sorprendido, Dohko? ¡Esto es gracias al poder del Señor Hades, Rey del Infierno! Respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, para luego caminar hacia él.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se quedó sorprendido el Maestro.

\- Me fue otorgada una nueva vida por jurar lealtad al Señor Hades y mejor aún, escucha esto, anciano: Con el cuerpo de un humano joven, cuando es más fuerte, bello y deslumbrante, comparado contigo, Dohko, un pobre anciano. Se burló de él por su aspecto físico.

\- Es una ilusión. Contestó a la burla.

\- ¿Qué? Quiso saber Shion.

\- Estoy diciendo que tu vida y tu juventud son una ilusión. ¿Por qué crees que encendí las llamas de esa Torre? -Dijo y preguntó luego, mirando hacia el "Reloj de Fuego".- Sus vidas siguen siendo ilusiones, tanto esas llamas, y ustedes deben saberlo mejor, ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! Mu.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondió el joven.

\- Ve tras Saga y los demás ahora mismo, une fuerzas con el grupo de Aioria de Leo y evita que los Espectros den siquiera un paso cerca de Athena. Ahora debemos hacer todo lo posible para protegerla antes de que las llamas desaparezcan. Ya debes poder moverte. Dio sus instrucciones el Maestro Dohko, el poder que torturaba a Mu terminó y él pudo levantarse.

\- Sí, es verdad. Reconoció en la validez de las palabras del anciano, quien miró a Shion.

\- Yo me encargaré de esto ahora, ¡Parte ya, Mu! Le ordenó Dohko.

\- ¡Sí, enseguida! Respondió a la orden dada por su Maestro y se dirigió a detener el avance de los Espectros.

\- ¡Detente, Mu! Le ordenó Shion, pero Dohko le apuntó con su vara.

\- No te muevas, Shion, seré tu oponente, si eso es lo que quieres, después de 243 años pelearemos frente a frente. Lo desafió.

\- Escucha bien, si tú y yo pelearemos, se dará en lugar una guerra de 1000 días. Dohko, tú no quieres eso. Trató de hacerle entender de las consecuencias que debería enfrentar si peleaba contra su antiguo amigo.

\- Es justo lo quiero. Respondió el Maestro sin importarle.

Pronto empezaría la pelea entre Dohko y Shion. El Reloj de Fuego se había encendido y el ultimátum para los Espectros había comenzado también.

* * *

\- Hay una maldad muy fuerte en el aire. Dijo Allison.

\- Sí, yo también lo siento. -Respondió Lisa y se dirigió a sus compañeros- Nelson, ve a buscar al Maestro Ikki, Rod, Tood al Maestro Shun. Jessica, tú, Allison, Sherri, Terri y yo montaremos guardia entorno al Santuario, Rafa, te quedas con nosotras y Martin, ve a la Casa de Tauro, si puedes, alerta a los demás, incluyendo a los Refuerzos. Impartió las órdenes Lisa de proteger a Saori a toda costa del peligro latente.

\- ¡Sí, Señorita! Respondieron sus compañeros y cada uno partió con la misión asignada.

\- _"Maestro Seiya, Bart, ¿en dónde estarán?"_ Preguntó ella, preocupada por el destino de ambos personajes.

A lo lejos, Jessica divisó el Reloj de Fuego encendido.

\- Esto no está para nada bien. Dijo ella, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Jessica? Preguntó Steven, quien venía con Connie, tras haber estado practicando esgrima y defensa.

\- Será mejor que todos estén vigilando esta zona, hay una poderosa maldad en el aire. Pidió ella extrema vigilancia.

\- ¡Iremos a alertar a las Gems también! Respondió Connie y fue con Steven a buscar a las tres chicas.

Una vez que Steven y Connie se dirigieron a alertar a las Cristal Gems, llegó la calma, la cual no duraría por mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Unas manos comenzaron a tocar una dulce melodía proveniente de un arpa bajo una noche estrellada y con Luna, la cual salía, después de estar oculta entre unas pequeñas nubes. La música comenzó a resonar por las montañas, donde se ubicaba un gigantesco castillo, rodeado de otros picos en donde habían pequeñas edificaciones de siglos pasados pero conservándose en un buen estado.

En la entrada al mismo, dos gigantescos guardias montaban vigilancia y llegó un invitado sorpresa al sitio, quien ingresó al castillo, todo el sitio era custodiado por aquellos enormes personajes. Ese hombre se encontraba caminando por un extenso pasillo, también cuidado por aquellos guardias, quienes permanecían en silencio, mientras que aquella música ahogaba a la tranquilidad y tomaba su puesto.

En aquella habitación, bajo una bella cúpula donde una pintura representaba al Paraíso con los Ángeles y Querubines, bien al estilo de Miguel Ángel y del Renacimiento en Europa, se encontraba aquella joven, la cual permanecía en silencio y concentrada en la melodía que estaba tocando, fue en ese momento en el que la enorme puerta se abrió, dando paso a la llegada de aquel hombre, quien, ante la mirada de los seres del fresco de la cúpula, se quitó su casco, revelando sus cabellos rubios.

La puerta se cerró y aquel personaje se arrodilló en señal de respeto hacia la chica, quien dejó de tocar el arpa.

\- Señorita Pandora. Se dirigió con respecto el joven hacia la chica delgada, tez blanca, largos cabellos color morado, ojos del mismo color, vestía ropas oscuras al estilo Gótico, sobre su cuello se hallaba un collar y portaba un anillo de serpiente en su dedo.

\- ¿Eres tú, Rhadamanthys? Preguntó ella al joven de cabellos rubios alborotados, alto, fornido, ojos amarillos, cejas espesas, su apariencia era seria y agresiva, lucía su Armadura Sapuris con dos enormes alas y el casco que llevaba en sus manos.

\- Sí, Señorita Pandora, soy Rhadamanthys de Wyvern y la Estrella Divina de la Venganza. Respondió a la pregunta de la chica, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, él los abrió para dirigirse con respeto hacia la joven.

\- ¿Qué deseas? Pidió saber ella de él.

\- Oh, he venido a solicitarle que permita ir al Santuario de Athena. Solicitó ese permiso de ir allí.

\- Ya le he solicitado ese permiso a los Caballeros, no te preocupes. Respondió ella, recordando que ya tenían gente ocupándose del asunto. Rhadamanthys sonrió y lanzó una consigna.

\- Pero me pregunto qué tan útiles pueden llegar a ser los Caballeros de Athena. No son más que miserables insectos comparados con nosotros, los Espectros, ¿no lo cree así? -Hizo su pregunta burlona hacia los rivales, mientras que se dibujaba esa sonrisa burlona y oculta.- Por favor, permita que yo, Rhadamanthys, vaya al frente y si estuviese a mi cargo, tomaría la vida de Athena en menos de una hora, por favor, permita mi salida. Solicitó ir hacia el Santuario de nuevo.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, el cual fue interrumpido de nuevo por la melodía que tocaba Pandora en su arpa.

\- No lo permitiré -Negó su permiso al rubio, se levantó y caminó hacia él- El Señor Hades es un hombre bondadoso, no le gusta cuando uno de sus Guerreros Espectros es lastimado. Advirtió.

\- Pero...Pidió la palabra el rubio.

\- Rhadamanthys, ¿pretendes ir en contra de las órdenes del Señor Hades? ¿Eso pretendes? Quiso saber, al escuchar eso, el Caballero sintió una presión y tuvo que disculparse.

\- No, que Dios me perdone. Se disculpó por lo ocurrido.

\- Entonces, espera tranquilo, si esperas otras 12 horas, nuestro Ejército será capaz de tomar la vida de Athena sin perder si quiera a alguno de nuestro Espectros. Ordenó ella de que aguardara ese tiempo, podrían los enviados vencer a la Diosa y sin tener ninguna baja en sus filas. Pandora abrió los ojos tras dar ese aviso al rubio y éste debió guardar silencio ante la orden dada por la chica.

* * *

Mu se hallaba corriendo por las escaleras en ascenso, miró el Reloj de Fuego encendido y hacia el Sur.

\- " _Nunca pensé que vendrás, Dohko. Tu presencia, en verdad ,me tranquiliza. Dohko, has dicho que es necesario proteger a Athena por 12 horas, pero...¿Qué es lo más adecuado que podemos hacer por esas 12 horas hasta que esas llamas del Reloj desaparezcan?"_ Se preguntó, hasta que recordó las palabras del Maestro.

\- _"Es una ilusión"_ Lo recordó y abrió los ojos bien fuertes.

\- _"Cuando esas 12 horas pasen, es difícil creer que mi Maestro, Shun, Saga y los demás...Este no es el momento para pensar en ello, Aldebaran está en la Casa de Tauro, estoy seguro que el les impedirá el_ paso" Pensó para sus adentros y luego emprendió la marcha.

* * *

Los bellos recuerdos del pasado de Shun, cuando él era un bebe y su hermano Ikki lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa al chico de cabellos verdes, esos eran los pensamientos de Shun de Andrómeda, el cual dormía tranquilo junto con la foto donde estaba su hermano mayor llevándolo en sus brazos con era un bebe. Pero hasta los propios sueños de alguien, en los que el recuerdo puede ser feliz y dulce, se convierten en la peor pesadilla que uno jamás haya experimentado.

\- _"Hermano"_ Decía su voz en sus flashbacks al pequeño peli azul que lo observaba en su cuna, cuando de golpe, aquel niño cambió y apareció Pandora, despertando al joven de aquella pesadilla.

\- ¡Hermano! -Gritó Shun, despertando de aquel mal sueño, estaba agitado por ese sobresalto, miró la foto que llevaba en sus manos y se levantó del sillón, la puerta al balcón se hallaba abierta y entraba una fresca brisa marina hacia la habitación.- _"Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con mi hermano Ikki después de la batalla con Poseidon, considerando como es, sin duda se encuentra bien. Y también me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Seiya, partió hacia Grecia para preguntarle a Marin sobre su desaparecida hermana Seika, me pregunto si la habrá encontrado, rezaré para que puedas encontrarla a tu hermana en lo pronto posible."_ -Pensó para sus adentros, mientras que se preguntaba cómo estarían sus amigos y luego miró al Cielo- Seiya -Pero en ese momento una extraña presencia apareció de la nada, todo a su vez: El Reloj de Fuego encendido, el Maestro Dohko, Saori y aquella niña de cabellos morados sosteniendo a un pequeño recién nacido en sus brazos con sus ojos color rojo, resplandecientes como el propio fuego- ¡¿Qué es este Cosmos que proviene desde el distante Santuario? Pero, ¿de quién puede tratarse? ¿Quién emite ese Cosmos?. Debo ir al Santuario, Athena, desde que Athena está en el Santuario. Ante aquellas imágenes, Shun dejó caer el cuadro con la foto, el vidrio se destruyó, cuando se sentó en el suelo para averiguar la procedencia de aquel Cosmo, sus dedos tocaron los cristales desparramados, empapando con su sangre la foto.

* * *

Decidió no perder más tiempo, tomó el cofre con su Armadura y se preparó para partir, pero al salir a los jardines, fue atacado por alguien familiar, quien lo inmovilizó con una katana de madera, golpeándolo en el estómago.

\- Pero Tatsumi. Dijo él hacia el Mayordomo.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas con la Armadura de Andrómeda? Preguntó el hombre calvo.

\- Al Santuario. Respondió sobre su destino.

\- No hay necesidad de eso. Le negó el paso.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntó sorprendido.

\- Ustedes, muchachos, incluyendo a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki no deben aproximarse al Santuario de ahora en adelante. Créanme, si lo hacen, los matarán en nombre de Athena. Shun quedó sorprendido al escuchar semejante mensaje de amenaza de muerte hacia ellos.

\- ¡Pero de qué hablas! ¡Debe tratarse de una mentira, semejante orden no puede ser otra cosa! Negó a creerse lo que le dijo Tatsumi.

\- Las ordenes de Athena son irrevocables, hagas lo que hagas, de cualquier manera no te permitiré entrar al Santuario. Dejó bien claras las cosas el hombre, mientras que apoyaba la vara de madera en el suelo.

\- No importa cuánto intentes detenerme, iré hacia allá, porque yo soy uno de los Caballeros de Athena. Dijo firme en su decisión el peli verde.

\- ¡Shun, si planeas seguir con esto, tendrás que vencerme a mí, Tatsumi Tokumaru, quien tiene Tercer Rango en Yango! Advirtió el calvo con que el peli verde se le enfrentara en combate.

Inmediatamente se lanzó a la ofensiva.

\- ¡EL "ESTILO TATSUMI"! ¡"MANIOBRA TOKUMARU"! Lo atacó con su arma, pero el chico fue más rápido, logró inmovilizarlo con un golpe en la nuca y terminando en el piso, derrotado.

\- Lo siento, Tatsumi. Se disculpó el peli verde, quien se retiró de la Mansión hacia el Santuario.

\- Shun. Dijo el hombre, como felicitándolo por haberlo vencido en combate, para luego quedar inconsciente por el golpe recibido.

* * *

\- ¡Aldebaran! -Le llamó Mu, quien había llegado a la Casa de Tauro, pero no había nadie allí, todo estaba en silencio y las energías malignas se volvían más presentes- No puedo sentir siquiera un Cosmo. Si los Caballeros Dorados estuvieron peleando entre ellos -De golpe reaccionó y se dirigió hacia el interior de la Casa Zodiacal, donde encontró de pie, en posición de combate y rodeado por su Cosmos al Guardián- ¡Aldebaran! ¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó, se había alegrado de verlo allí, pero no duró mucho- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! -Le volvió a preguntar pero no encontró respuesta alguna, también allí se encontraba tirado en el piso a Martin Prince, mejor conocido como Martin de Lobo, el muchacho había quedado inconsciente- ¡Martin! ¿Estás bien? ¿Tú también? ¡Vamos, despierta! Le llamó Mu, pero no hubo efecto.

* * *

Por su parte, Saori se levantó de la cama, saliendo de allí y a su vez, en el cementerio, el sitio ardía por completo, ya que Shaina había ordenado a Ichi y Nachi de que incendiaran el lugar por completo para evitar otros incidentes.

* * *

\- Aldebaran, Aldebaran, ¿te has quedado aquí para proteger la Casa de Tauro aún después de tu muerte? Así que hasta tú, que te enorgullecías de tener un poder incomparable entre los Caballeros, ¿fuiste incapaz de enfrentar a Saga, Shura y Camus al mismo tiempo? -Preguntó, lamentándose de la pérdida del Caballero, hasta que apareció una pequeña luz- Este es casi el extinto Cosmo de Aldebaran, la Armadura de Tauro no tiene rasgos de combate y ni siquiera una rasgadura, ¿cómo murió Aldebaran? No pudo salir sin heridas en la cara, enfrentándose a la banda de Saga. ¡No es posible!. Exclamó Mu.

\- ¡Sí, es posible, jajajajja! ¡Saga y sus amigos no fueron los únicos Espectros que estuvieron aquí! El grupo de Saga solo paso a un lado de Tauro, quien no se pudo mover. Claro que el que dejó a Tauro inmóvil, el que le dio el tiro de gracia, fui yo, jajajja, ni siquiera puso resistencia, jajaja, fue un rival muy débil: Soy Niobe de Deep,la Estrella Oscura de este Planeta, sin el cuerpo de Aldebaran, la Armadura de Tauro es completamente inútil. Escuchó una voz familiar, seguido de una risa burlona, para luego presentarse ante el Mu aquel rival.

\- Al...debaran. -Dijo, dando su nombre-

\- ¡Jajajajjajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! Río malvadamente Niobe de Deep, su risa pudo escucharse por todo el lugar.

* * *

Un fuerte golpe proveniente del puño de Rhadamanthys contra uno de los espejos del Castillo, causó que se destruyera y sus cristales se desparramaran por todo el piso.

\- ¡¿Por qué la Señorita Pandora no puede entender?! Se preguntó así mismo el rubio, envuelto en una ira incontrolable.

\- Señor Rhadamanthys. Le llamó una voz en aquella habitación.

\- ¿Eres tú, Zelos? Quiso saber, tras darse la vuelta.

\- Jejejeje, sí, en efecto, soy yo, Zelos de Sapo en persona. Jajaja, Señor Rhadamanthys, finalmente envíe a esos 10 Espectros al Santuario. Le informó aquel Espectro, el cual era de un aspecto particularmente ingrato y grotesco, deambuló hacia el rubio, por el suelo, moviéndose como un sapo y su cara estaba deformada.

\- Hum, bien. Felicitó al Súbdito por haber cumplido con la misión y se alejó de allí.

\- Pero ¿fue lo indicado? Quiso saber.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó el rubio, deteniendo su paso.

\- Después de todo, ¿esa orden no corresponde a los deseos de la Señorita Pandora? ¿Qué pasará si se entera? Quiso saber, aquel personaje se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Tonterías, mi plan es infalible, mis órdenes son absolutas y deben ser cumplidas inmediatamente! ¡Además no confío en esos Caballeros, lo único que importa es conseguir la cabeza! Respondió, exclamando, al haber oído de parte de Zelos sus palabras sobre si se enteraría.

\- Por supuesto, así será, aunque sabe que la belleza de la Señorita Pandora es comparable con el miedo que inspira, tan solo estaba un poco preocupado por usted, como bien dice, _"No podemos confiar en esos Caballeros muertos"_ ¿o sí? Jajajajjaja ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Volvió a preguntar, mientras que lanzaba, Zelos, una risa malvada ante la mirada furiosa del rubio.

* * *

Una Rosa Blanca se tiñó del rojo sangre de una de sus víctimas, esta fue uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al Castillo, quienes fueron asesinados por Máscara de la Muerte y Afrodita.

\- ¡Torpes, no son rivales para mí! Les gritó el Caballero.

\- Veremos a Hades ahora. Remarcó Afrodita e ingresaron en el sitio.

Pero cuando iban a hacerlo, alguien se les adelantó, se abrieron las puertas y se toparon cara a cara con Rhadamanthys, quien los miró frío y serio hacia ellos, sin que pudieran responder.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a irrumpir de esa manera?! Les preguntó muy severamente.

\- ¡No tenemos por qué contestarte, trataremos directamente con Hades! Negó Death Mask a hablar con él.

\- Mm, así que Hades, ¡¿Qué les hace pensar que recibiera a basura como ustedes?! -Dijo, un Guardia estaba arrodillado, era el único que había sobrevivido a la masacre de los dos Espectros- ¡Insectos! ¡Serán castigados por su impertinencia! ¡Los aplastaré y enviaré de vuelta al Infierno! Les amenazó el rubio.

\- ¡No me digas! Se burló Death Mask de él.

\- Eso está por verse, ¿no es así, amigo? -Dijo Afrodita, mientras que avanzaba el rival hacia ellos.- ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"! -Lanzó su ofensiva, pero no hicieron efecto sobre el enemigo- Pero, ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Se preguntó el peli celeste, al ver fracasar su golpe.

\- ¡SERÁS TÚ QUIEN SE VAYA AL INFIERNO: "ONDAS INFERNALES"! Atacó ahora Máscara de Muerte contra el rubio.

\- Ingenuos. -Dijo aquel personaje y desvió el golpe del Espectro hacia él, quien lo esquivó.- Ja, ¿con que intentas enviarme al Otro Mundo a mí, a Rhadamanthys, uno de los tres Jueces del Infierno? -Sus ojos resplandecieron de un fuerte color rojo- Ahora, les enseñaré el verdadero poder de las "Ondas Infernales". Atacó con todas sus fuerzas contra sus rivales, arrojándolos a un torbellino.

\- ¡NOS ESTÁ ARRASTRANDO! Gritó Death Mask, mientras que caían en otro lugar.

Aterrizaron los dos en un sitio misterioso.

\- Ah, ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Afrodita, tras levantarse y ver cientos de almas ir en fila hacia un sitio desconocido.

\- La Colina de Yomotsu. Respondió Death Mask, sorprendido, mientras que detrás de ellos aparecía alguien.

\- Así es, este será el sitio donde serán arrojados. ¡Ahora morirán! Sentenció Rhadamanthys hacia ellos.

\- ¡No, por favor! Pidió clemencia Máscara de la Muerte.

\- ¡Te lo rogamos, no queremos regresar al mundo de la Muerte! También pidió Afrodita piedad hacia el rubio.

Ambos se lanzaron a la carrera para salvarse de aquel villano.

\- ¡COBARDES! Gritó el Juez y de su casco, cientos de golpes se dirigieron como flechas hacia los fugitivos, los cuales cayeron totalmente derrotados y con sus armaduras dañadas, acto seguido, los tomó a ambos del cuello, sin darles posibilidad alguna de respirar y estaba listo para arrojarlos al vacío.

\- ¡Detente! Pidió desesperadamente Death Mask.

\- ¡Te lo ruego, no lo hagas! Gritó Afrodita.

\- En este Mundo ya no hay marcha atrás, ¡MUERAN! -Exclamó, para luego arrojarlos al vacío, mientras que sus gritos se perdían para siempre en la Oscuridad- ¡Que tontos! ¡¿Y son estos los que se hacen llamar Caballeros Dorados, los más fuertes entre todas las órdenes?! ¡No son más que unos débiles, cualquier Soldado dentro del Ejército de Hades es superior, jamás volverán del Mundo de los Muertos! Acto seguido, emprendió la marcha fuera de aquel vacío, tras haber cumplido con su deber.

* * *

\- Entonces no solo se trata de Saga y los demás, también los Espectros han entrado. Temió Mu, tras cerrar el puño donde estaba el pequeño Cosmo de Aldebaran.

\- ¡Así es, esos Caballeros tan solo nos estaban guiando! ¡Los usamos! Dio a conocer Niobe los propósitos del plan.

\- No lo creo. Se negó el peli lila.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Seguramente todos ustedes solo representaban estorbo. Alegó Mu.

\- ¡Silencio, tú también sufrirás el mismo final que sufrió Tauro! Sentenció Niobe, quien se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Este olor! Reconoció Mu aquella esencia.

\- ¡"FRAGANCIA PROFUNDA"! Inmovilizó Niobe al peli lila.

\- No...puedo moverme...me siento que estoy perdiendo mis sentidos, ¿acaso este extraño olor es lo que acabó con Aldebaran? Se preguntó, mientras que comenzaba a fallar su vista.

\- Es inútil que te resistas, en poco tiempo, la "Fragancia Profunda" será absorbida por tu piel, jajaja. Perderás todos tus sentidos y quedarás paralizado, jajaja. ¡Muy pronto te sumirás en el Sueño Eterno de la Muerte!. Se río del infortunio que correría Mu.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Mu, tras caer en aquella emboscada.

\- Jaja, hasta nunca, Mu de Aries, ¡Qué débiles resultaron ser los Caballeros Dorados! En poco tiempo, aniquilé a dos de ellos. -Se burló y triunfante se preparó para salir, hasta que de golpe, una luz apareció en escena- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué, qué es esto?! -Se preguntó aterrado, tras ver que Mu había regresado.- ¡Un Muro! Exclamó y el mismo estalló, arrojándolo por los aires hasta las paredes.- ¿Qué fue eso? Quiso saber, tras ser golpeado.

\- "El Muro de Cristal", nada ni nadie puede atravesar ese "Muro de Cristal", ¿entendiste? Respondió Mu al aterrado Niobe.

\- ¡Un "Muro de Cristal", ¿es por eso que mi "Fragancia Profunda" no te afectado debido a ese "Muro de Cristal"?! ¡Espera, ¿adónde crees que vas, Aries? Esta batalla aún no ha terminado. Quiso saber y luego trató de detenerlo.

\- No tiene caso combatir contra alguien que ya está muerto. Dijo Mu.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estoy muerto?! Exigió respuestas pero Mu se dio la vuelta para responderle.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que Aldebaran te dejaría vivir? ¡Qué iluso! Respondió Mu y se abrieron los recuerdos.

 **Flashbacks:** Allí estaba el Caballero Dorado de Tauro, en sus manos había una bella flor violeta, la cual le traía recuerdos de la persona que se le había dado en el pasado.

\- _"Toma"_ Le dio aquella flor una pequeña niña pelirroja, al principio, por su seriedad, no la pensaba en aceptar, pero ante la mirada de sus amigos Mu y Aioria, finalmente aceptó aquel regalo.

Pero cuando se marchitó ante la presencia de Niobe, quien apareció de la nada y lo atacó por sorpresa, toda esa felicidad se destruyó. Cuando parecía que él iba a morir derrotado fácilmente, se puso a la defensiva, sorprendiendo al rival, nunca un Caballero se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Mientras que estabas seguro que habías derrotado a Aldebaran con tu "Fragancia Profunda", la verdad fue que él destrozó todo tu cuerpo con su gran Cuerno. Le dijo Mu, poniendo nervioso al rival.

\- ¡Tonterías, no...no es cierto que mi cuerpo fue destrozado, eso no es posible! Se negó Niobe a creerse las palabras de Aries, pero al caer de bruces al piso, su cuerpo estalló en mil pedazos, desapareciendo para siempre de la Casa de Tauro.

Después de la muerte de Niobe de Deep, Mu salió afuera de la Casa Zodiacal, donde allí dejó ir al Cosmo de Aldebaran para su descanso eterno.

\- Aldebaran, tú salvaste mi vida al recibir tu mensaje silencioso, pude sentir el último rastro de tu Cosmo en la Armadura de Tauro y con ello me fue posible bloquear su ataque. Muchas gracias, te prometo que tu sacrificio no será en vano. Aldebaran, ten por seguro que continuaré con nuestra misión, por favor, conviértete en una Estrella y protégenos siempre. Pidió Mu, agradeciéndole al Caballero por todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que había hecho; de ahí, dejó en liberta el Cosmo de Aldebaran, el cual se dirigió hacia los Cielos, mientras que el peli lila lo observaba irse hacia la Noche Eterna con sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

* * *

El sonido de un barco que estaba por partir y en los muelles, donde Shun iba a toda velocidad para llegar a su objetivo, sin percatarse que alguien lo estaba siguiendo de cerca y en la Oscuridad.

\- _"Tengo que darme prisa, debo ir a salvarla"_ -Pensó el muchacho, cuando detrás suyo, dos figuras oscuras aparecieron, siguiéndole el paso.- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! Preguntó a los enemigos.

\- ¡¿Piensas ir al Santuario?! Le preguntó uno de los rivales.

\- ¡Qué noble de tu parte, Andrómeda! Agregó el segundo.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son?! Preguntó Shun a ellos de nuevo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tus enemigos! Le respondió un tercero a su pregunta, haciéndole detener su marcha pero Shun pegó un gran salto en el aire y esquivando aquel bloqueo.

\- No puede ser: Algethi, Dio, Sirius, ustedes estaban muertos. Se sorprendió de verlos.

\- Volvimos a la vida, gracias al Señor Hades y ahora te aplastaremos como prueba de que estamos vivos. Respondió Algethi, quien se lanzó junto a sus compañeros contra el peli verde.

\- ¡Escúchenme bien, yo no quiero pelear con ustedes, de ser posible, no quiero herir a nadie, ¿entendieron eso?! Les ordenó de que se retiraran.

\- ¡Guarda silencio, cobarde! Le señaló Dio, quien se lanzó contra él, Shun se defendió pero terminó en manos de Algethi, el cual lo arrojó con fuerza contra una grúa, haciéndole sangrar.

\- ¡"GRAN DESTRUCTOR DE MONTAÑAS"! -Le atacó Sirius, quien terminó lanzarlo contra una pared, la cual se destruyó- No te haremos sufrir, ya que cuando llegues al Otro Mundo, te esperaré el sufrimiento eterno. Dijo.

\- Agh, debo...ir al Santuario, no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, mi hermano y mis Aprendices, seguramente ya han partido para proteger a Saori, ¡Por eso no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes! -Exclamó el joven, mientras que su Cosmo lo rodeaba y portaba su Armadura de Andrómeda, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los tres rivales- Esta es la "Nebulosa de Andrómeda", si están listos, ataquen, aunque no quería lastimarlos. Se preparó el peli verde para el combate.

\- ¡EL QUE USES ESA ARMADURA NO SIRVE PARA NADA! Exclamó Dio, mientras que los tres se lanzaban al ataque.

\- ¡"CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA! Se defendió Shun con la Cadena, la cual derribó a los tres villanos y terminaron estrellándose contra un muro y el suelo.

\- Pudo vencer a tres Caballeros de Plata, excelente. Le felicitó Sirius a Shun con una sonrisa, para después morir junto a sus tres compañeros.

* * *

\- ¡De prisa, debo tener mucho cuidado, ahora que los Espectros han logrado adentrarse en el Santuario! Pero, ¿qué es eso? Puedo sentir dos Cosmos semejantes dentro de la Casa de Géminis, ¡Se supone que estaba vacía! " _No es posible, es un Cosmo aliado, pero no corresponde a nadie aquí, esto no puede ser. ¿De quién puede tratarse?. ¿Quién está protegiendo la Casa de Géminis? "_ Se preguntó Mu y alzó la mirada hacia el Norte.

* * *

Dentro de la Casa de Géminis, el misterioso Guardián de Armadura Dorada se encontraba impidiéndoles el paso a Saga, Shura y Camus.

\- Es Saga. Dijo Camus.

\- Ustedes adelántense. Ordenó el peli violeta con los ojos cerrados.

\- Pero. Iba a decir Shura, pero se le adelantó Saga.

\- Este asunto es mío. ¡No puedo creer que siga con vida! Y que ahora se interponga en mi camino. Dijo el Espectro, quien alzó la mirada hacia el misterioso Caballero Dorado.

* * *

Por su parte, Allison se encontraba preocupada, Martin no había llegado después de que Lisa lo enviara a alertar a los "Refuerzos", por lo cual debió ir a buscarlo.

\- Allison, ¿adónde vas? Le preguntó Jessica.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo, iré a buscar a Martin! Respondió la chica, quien salió corriendo hacia la Casa de Tauro, primer sitio donde él debía ir, tras alertar a los presentes.

Llegó rápidamente allí, pero se llevó la sorpresa más triste: El Caballero Aldebaran de Tauro no estaba allí, solo su Armadura desprendida y diseminada por todas partes de la Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¡NO! ¿Qué pasó aquí? -Se preguntó ella, pero de golpe, sintió una punzada al ver al Cielo una Estrella brillar junto a la Casa- Caballero Aldebaran de Tauro, ¿por qué? Lloró ella al mirar al Firmamento en donde ahora se encontraba el Guardián, encontró la flor que había tenido en sus manos y decidió no tocarla.

Acto seguido, se decidió con buscar a Martin, hasta que lo halló en aquel sitio, inconsciente.

\- ¡Martin! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Despierta! Le llamó la chica, pero no pudo, para averiguar sobre lo que ocurrió allí, utilizó su poder de "Visión del Pasado", donde se metió en los recuerdos del chico intelectual.

 **Flashbacks:** Martin había llegado al sitio para montar vigilancia antes de ir a alertar a los demás Guerreros del peligro que rondaba por el Santuario, por lo cual acudió a uno de sus Maestros, Aldebaran de Tauro.

\- ¡Martin! Que gusto verte, ¿Qué haces por aquí? Le saludó amablemente el enorme Caballero.

\- Maestro, no hay tiempo, hay, hay una amenaza que se acerca al Santuario. Le dio el alerta el chico pero cuando estaban por reaccionar, allí aparecieron los tres Espectros.

Aldebaran se los quedó viendo, mientras que tomaba posición de combate, pero los rivales no cruzaron por dentro.

\- ¡Iré tras ellos, Maestro! Gritó el chico, quien se lanzó a la persecución contra los misteriosos intrusos.

\- _"Has progresado muchísimo, Martin de Lobo, tal vez, dentro de poco tiempo, puedas ser el próximo que proteja esta Casa, portando con honor y orgullo la Armadura Dorada, pero ten esto presente, chico: Nunca bajes la guardia, por ningún motivo, jamás lo hagas"_ Le felicitó su Maestro, mientras que lo veía al chico ir en persecución y él permaneció en su puesto, hasta que fue atacado por Niobe de Deep.

* * *

\- ¡ALTO, COBARDES, VUELVAN AQUÍ! Les ordenó Martin, quien blandía la Espada Excalibur, uno de los Espectros dio la orden de detenerse y sus compañeros acataron el pedido.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, tú eres el amigo de Bart de Tigre, ¿no es así, Martin de Lobo? Preguntó una voz familiar.

\- Esa voz, ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! Gritó el joven, aterrado al volver a escucharla.

\- No, tú estás equivocado, pequeño Caballero, soy yo, Saga de Géminis. Se presentó el peli violeta ante Martin, el cual temblaba al verlo cara a cara de nuevo.

\- Te vimos morir, moriste en brazos de Athena, después de que se descubrieron tus planes de matarla a ella y dominar al Mundo, ¡PEDISTE PERDÓN INCLUSIVE A ELLA Y AHORA TE APARECES PARA MATARLA! ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA, PERO MI EXCALIBUR, LA MISMA QUE RECIBÍ DEL MAESTRO SHURA DE CAPRICORNIO, SE HARÁ CARGO DE TI AHORA! Sentenció el joven, pero cuando iba a atacar, un fuerte ataque de hielo inmovilizó.

\- No es contigo este asunto, niño, retírate o muere, solo tienes esas dos opciones. Le dijo otro de los compañeros de Saga.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Martin a un peli celeste.

\- Soy Camus de Acuario, antiguo Maestro de Hyoga de Cisne, él y su Aprendiz, Allison de Sirena, lograron derrotarme con el "Cero Absoluto", pero como verás todos los caídos hemos vuelto por la cabeza de Athena. Dijo Camus ante el chico, quien logró romper el hielo pero no atacó.

\- Ahora somos Soldados leales al Señor Hades, el Emperador del Inframundo, así que, quítate de nuestro camino o muere. Le ordenó Saga.

\- Jamás, un Caballero de Bronce jamás se dará por vencido, podré con ustedes tres. Se negó Martin a moverse y observó sus Armaduras Sapuris.

En ese momento, el tercer Espectro se acercó a sus dos compañeros.

\- De esto yo me encargo. Les ordenó, mientras que Saga y Camus pasaron delante de Martin, sin matarlo pero se detuvieron a unos metros más al fondo.

El chico se quedó helado al escuchar aquella voz familiar, el Espectro se fue acercando cada vez más a él, hasta que la Luz de la Luna reveló su rostro.

\- Ma...Ma...Ma...Maestro Shura. Dijo sorprendido.

\- Hola, Martin, ¿cómo has estado? -Le preguntó el Caballero, quien se arrodilló y acarició los cabellos del chico, el cual tembló del terror al ver a su antiguo Maestro, con el cual se enfrentó en la Casa de Capricornio junto con Shiryu, quien utilizó el "Último Dragón" y en el Espacio, antes de morir, Shura supo del error que había cometido al intentar matar a Athena cuando era una bebe y de Aiorios de Sagitario, quien murió a manos de él. Él había decidido salvar la vida de Shiryu, devolviéndolo a la Tierra pero con Martin no pudo, por lo cual el chico aceptó su destino de morir junto con Shura, a quien lo consideró como un hermano y lo había abrazado con fuerza.

\- Maestro Shura, ¿usted también es un Soldado de Hades? -Preguntó el joven, mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, el Caballero se las secó y lo abrazó con fuerza- Después de escuchar sus palabras de aliento en Asgard y en la lucha contra el General Krishna de Crisaor, usted se convirtió en un traidor. Dijo, mientras que no tenía más opción que enfrentarse con la persona que había visto que tenía coraje y agallas a la hora de combatir y que consideró como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

\- Nunca te haría daño, a pesar de que ahora estemos en bandos opuestos, pero tengo que hacerlo, Martin, retírate, no intentes enfrentarte a Camus, Saga y a mí, no quiero matarte, aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste allá en el Espacio, antes de convertirnos en Polvo Estelar. Pero ahora, yo sirvo junto a mis compañeros al Emperador Hades y nuestra misión es obtener la cabeza de Athena. Le explicó, mientras que intentó hacerlo convencer de que no los atacara.

\- No...No puedo...¡NO PUEDO HACERLO CONTRA LA PERSONA QUE ME VIO Y DIJO QUE SOY VALIENTE, PERO CON LOS QUE VIENEN CON USTED SÍ LO HARÉ, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se lanzó el chico a la ofensiva contra Saga y Camus.

(Música Sad Brothers, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- Valiente el Aprendiz de Shiryu y Shura. Reconoció el valor del chico, Camus.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. DESEARÍA QUE ESTO FUERA UN SUEÑO, PERO NO LO ES, MAESTRO SHURA, YO LO LIBERARÉ DE ESE TORMENTO ETERNO, PERO PRIMERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SAGA Y CAMUS LLEGUEN HASTA ATHENA, NO LO HARÁN, NUNCA PODRÁN PASAR! Exclamó chico.

\- ¡Martin, detente! -Ordenó Shura, pero en ese momento, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos, Shura tuvo que tomar una decisión para evitar que el chico muriera en vano, a pesar de estar en el bando de Hades. Se le adelantó y frente a sus compañeros, detuvo al intelectual- Lo siento, hermano, perdóname. Pidió disculpas y en ese momento, Shura atravesó el pecho de Martin.

\- Ma...Ma...Maestro. Dijo el chico, mientras que se aferró con fuerza a Shura y lo abrazó con fuerza con los ojos humedecidos.

\- _Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, pequeño, nunca me defraudaste en ningún momento, desde las 12 Casas hasta el Emperador Poseidon, portaste con honor y orgullo la Espada Excalibur mía y lo demostraste en las batallas, pero ahora no puedo dejarte morir, te enfrentarías a cosas que son mucho más peores. Por eso tuve que tomar esta medida, para protegerte. Cuídate, hermano, pase lo que pase, nunca estarás solo, siempre estaré contigo. Te quiero mucho, hermanito. Ahora descansa, te lo has ganado, Valiente Soldado de Athena._ Le dijo Shura, mostrando el motivo para detenerlo y de inmediato el chico quedó inconsciente en los brazos de su antiguo Maestro.

Martin había sido derrotado por la persona que reconoció sus méritos, Shura lo llevó hasta la Casa de Tauro, donde curó su herida y luego partió de allí junto a Saga y Camus en dirección al Santuario.

\- _"Perdóname, Martin, cuando te despiertas, lo entenderás, pero ahora descansa, hermano, siempre estaré contigo"_ Se despidió Shura de él, mientras que se alejaban de allí.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Ahora lo entiendo, lo comprendo todo: Shura no lo mató a Martin, lo dejó inconsciente para que así pudiera salvarlo, pero debo llevarlo con Lisa para despertarlo y así alertar a los demás Caballeros, de lo contrario estaremos perdidos. Dijo ella, quien tomó al joven y se lo llevó de allí, se despidió de Aldebaran y salieron juntos en dirección a las demás partes del sitio para avisarles del peligro que se iba acercando al Santuario y del que deberían enfrentarse.

* * *

 **Bueno, acá termina el capítulo 3 :3, muchos lo esperaban con ansías, jeje.**

 *** aletuki01: Me alegra mucho de volver a verte :D, estaban todos ansiosos por volver a ver este gran crossover. Con respecto si habrán nuevos personajes, no, no habrán, seguirán los mismos que aparecieron en la Saga de Poseidon pero para las películas sí habrán nuevos, ¿Has visto la serie "Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de LadyBug"? Tal vez los ponga a ellos en "Eris: Diosa de la Maldad". Y mira que es mi promesa de que esta Saga les hará llorar, así que tengan siempre los pañuelos en manos :3. Cuídate y gracias por el reviews, un saludo desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 *** Fipe2: Saludos para vos también, me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado y acá viene uno nuevo :D.**

 *** lady-sailor: Sí, quería estrenarla para el 29 de este mes pero no podía esperar más, así que lo adelanté :3, quisiera terminarla esta historia antes de Octubre, ya que tengo pensado hacer las películas. En el capítulo que viene veremos a Mabel, Dipper, Star y Marco prepararse para su viaje hacia el Santuario :D.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder el capítulo que viene, Camaradas y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos :D. Cuídense y saludos de mi parte para todos ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: \- ¡Martin, despierta, te necesitamos, vamos! Le llamó Allison, quien llevaba en sus brazos al intelectual, por otro lado, giró su cabeza y observó el "Reloj de Fuego", ya la primera llama se había apagado, habían once horas pero ellos no sabían lo que podría pasar cuando se les terminara el tiempo.

Justo en ese momento, el chico recobró la consciencia.

\- Allison, ¿Qué...Qué pasó? ¿Dónde...Dónde están los tres Espectros? ¿Dónde está el Maestro Shura? Le preguntó el intelectual, ella había visto todo en sus memorias, pero, ¿sería bueno decirle la verdad? No le podía mentir, eso sería destruir sus sentimientos, por lo cual tuvo que optar por ser sincera con él.

\- El Maestro Shura te protegió, Martin, no quería que murieras en combate y sé de quiénes te refieres, los puede ver: Los otros dos Espectros son Camus de Acuario y Saga de Géminis, ya estaba temiendo de que algo llegara a ocurrir y debemos darnos prisa, el Santuario corre peligro. Le contó ella todo lo ocurrido, Martin supo que Shura de Capricornio no le hizo una herida de muerte, sino que, al contrario, fue para dejarlo inconsciente por un tiempo largo.

\- Tienes razón, Allison, nos necesitan a todos. Acató la orden de defensa y partieron ambos hacia el Santuario para protegerlo.

* * *

Dentro de la Cámara del Patriarca, Athena permanecía dentro y pronto se escucharon los pasos del Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio, quien se arrodilló ante ella, junto con Mordecai de Dragón Negro y Rigby de Cristal.

\- Athena, todo está en orden. Comunicó el Caballero de Escorpio sobre la situación en las afueras del sitio.

\- Gracias. Agradeció la Diosa.

\- Hace poco sentí el Cosmo de alguien muy poderoso entrando a este sitio. Agregó Milo al respecto.

\- De nuevo gracias, pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Volvió a agradecerle y de pedirle de que no se alarmara.

\- Sin embargo, las fuerzas de Hades están por todos lados, debemos estar alerta, por si deciden atacar. Dio los últimos informes.

\- Milo, la última persona que nos visitó no es un adversario, al contrario, es un fuerte aliado que vino ayudarnos y no quiero que hagas algo que pueda afectarme. Pidió ella como recado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Pero, ¿Quién es el dueño de ese Cosmo? Preguntó el peli azul oscuro.

\- Esa persona...Respondió entre cortado Athena.

\- Oh. Pudo adivinar para sus adentros, Milo.

\- Bueno, es...Iba a contarle todo al respecto.

Al escuchar eso, Milo quedó sorprendido.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¡entonces quiere decir que ese hombre está vivo!. Alegó con la boca abierta y dio un paso atrás, tras haber escuchado el nombre del Guardián.

\- Él está protegiendo ahora la Casa de Géminis. Respondió Saori, tras una breve pausa.

\- Rigby y yo iremos a vigilar las cercanías de la Casa de Géminis, también alertaremos a los demás, rezo para que no crucen esos Espectros. Con su permiso, Señorita Saori. Pidió Mordecai.

\- Pueden ir, pero tengan cuidado. Rogó ella por la seguridad de los nuevos Caballeros.

\- Así será, ya nos hemos enfrentado a tipos así. Alegó Rigby y ambos, tras hacer una reverencia, salieron de la Cámara del Patriarca.

* * *

\- La Casa de Géminis. Dijo Camus, mientras que los tres estaban detenidos ante la presencia de un Dorado, el cual les impedía el paso. Hubo un momento de enorme tensión y el silencio lo empeoraba todo.

\- Es increíble que siga con vida. Dijo Saga, al reconocer al Dorado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó Shura al peli violeta.

\- Será un problema, puede que interfiera en mi camino otra vez. Alegó el Espectro.

\- ¿Acaso sabes quién es el que está controlando la Armadura de Géminis? La cual era originariamente la tuya. Preguntó Camus.

\- _"En el Pasado, él intentó convencerme de seguir el Sendero del Mal"_ -Recordó Saga sobre la relación que tenía aquel personaje- Bueno, déjenme esto, ustedes continúen. Ordenó Saga a sus compañeros, mientras que él se quedaría para enfrentarlo.

\- Entiendo, la Casa de Géminis estaba a tu cargo, tú sabrás qué hacer. Reconoció Mu sobre los orígenes del peli violeta.

\- ¡Dense prisa! Ordenó, levantando la voz, Saga.

\- Está bien, ¡vamos! Shura y Camus dejaron la Casa de Géminis, sin que el Dorado los detuviera.

\- ¡Alcánzanos en cuanto puedas, Saga! Dio su recordatorio, Camus.

Pronto Saga y el oponente se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin decirse nada, volvió el silencio, la tensión, las miradas entrecruzadas y que llevarían a encender la mecha del polvorín, el cual traería como consecuencia la detonación de la guerra entre ambos personajes. El brillo dorado se hacía sentir también allí, sin ningún problema, Saga podría eliminarlo, pero había algo que se le interponía, un recuerdo familiar de su sangre.

\- Hace 13 años lograste lo imposible al salir de la Prisión de Cabo Sunion, pensé que Dios te había castigado y que habías muerto hacía tiempo. Le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y tras haber dado unos pasos hasta quedar cara a cara.

\- Saga, ¿no fuiste tú el que...recibió el Castigo de Dios? Preguntó el Dorado, haciéndolo enojar.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó, incrédulo.

\- Fallaste en tu complot de matar a Athena y de tomar el poder del Santuario, debiste aceptar el Castigo de Dios con tu muerte, pero en realidad, te has convertido en un perro de Hades, luchando a favor con los Espectros para acabar con la vida de Athena. Saga, realmente eres la personificación del Mal. Le dijo el Dorado a él.

\- Cállate, ¿te atreves acusarme cuando fuiste tú quien infiltró el Mal en mí? Encima de eso, tu odio nos llevó a llevarle la muerte a Athena y a mí. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a portar la Armadura Dorada de Géminis y proteger esta Casa?! ¡Quítate la máscara y contéstame! Le exigió a su contrincante de que revelara su rostro ante él y ambos Cosmos inundaron el sitio por completo.

* * *

En algún lugar de Siberia, una Estrella Fugaz atravesó los Cielos Boreales de aquellas regiones heladas de la Europa del Este, sitio donde antiguos Ejércitos habían caído atrapados por las bajas temperaturas, la nieve y los feroces vientos del Invierno y allí se encontraba el Caballero Hyoga de Cisne, quien había terminado con su ojo derecho herido y tapado por una venda, tras el combate que había tenido contra su viejo amigo y compañero de entrenamientos cuando eran niños, el General Isaac de Kraken, durante la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Poseidon.

\- _"Mama, mama, no te he visto más desde cuando el barco en el que naufragaste se hundió en lo más profundo del Océano, quizás te sientes sola. A estas alturas de mi vida, tengo la fuerza para ir hacia lo más profundo, pero, hay algo que me impide hacerlo, juré que nunca volvería a verte de nuevo, aún así, nunca te he olvidado ni por un breve instante, Camus, el Maestro al que he guiado mi alma, es al que le debo todo lo que soy"_ Dijo él a su madre, quien se encontraba en lo más profundo del Océano, tras el naufragio del barco y depositó un ramo de flores en aquel sitio.

 **Flashbacks:** \- Vuelvo a preguntarte: ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te quieres convertir en Caballero? Preguntó Camus a un joven Hyoga de Cisne.

\- Para rescatar a mi mama con mi propia fuerza. Respondió a su pregunta, llevando al serio peli celeste de alejarse un poco de él.

\- Entonces seguramente fracasarás si sigues con esas ideas tan superficiales, eventualmente fracasarás -Le dijo y luego apuntó hacia el Horizonte- Observa, Hyoga, esa pared de hielo ha permanecido intacta durante miles y miles de años. Hyoga, si pretendes convertirte en Caballero, deberás tener un poder semejante a esa pared de hielo, la fuerza para continuar sobreviviente en esta Tierra, sin derretirte aunque el Sol brille. Escucha, Hyoga, debes aprender la esencia de la verdadera fuerza, tal como esa pared de hielo posee. Dio sus consejos al chico rubio, si quería alcanzar sus metas en un futuro.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Mama, también mi Maestro, mi amigo, todos ustedes ocupan un lugar en mi corazón y están siempre en mis oraciones, desde aquí seguiré pidiendo por su felicidad. Jamás los_ olvidaré" Rezó Hyoga, cerrando los ojos y entrando en silencio, hasta que un ruido lo sacó de su mente, alzó la mirada y en el Firmamento Boreal Nocturno observó una Estrella Fugaz dirigirse hacia el Oeste.

 _-_ ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez? Percibo un Cosmos anormal emanando en dirección del Santuario, me pregunto qué estará sucediendo. Dijo, pero de golpe, tres encapuchados aparecieron detrás de él, llamando su atención y cuando se giró para verlos, éstos se desprendieron de sus túnicas, revelando sus identidades ante el rubio de Rusia.

Pronto fue invadido por la sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! Exclamó.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Géminis, Saga había ordenado al Dorado que revelara su rostro, antes de enfrentarse en un feroz duelo, sus Cosmos inundaban todo el sitio y cada vez más subía la tensión.

\- Pero cómo te atreves con estar en este sitio. Dijo el peli violeta.

\- Athena me concedió el permiso. Respondió el misterioso personaje.

\- Hum, imposible, Athena no daría permiso a quien se entregó a las fuerzas del Mal. Se negó a creerle.

\- Escucha, Saga. -Pidió un pequeño tiempo para hablar con él-

 **Flashbacks:** Las feroces olas embestían con todo en el mar embravecido de Cabo Sunion.

\- _"En la Prisión de Cabo Sunion, mi vida fue salvada varias veces por Athena y luego en el Templo, en el fondo del mar, yo percibí el amor supremo y la verdadera compasión en su Cosmo, Athena alejó todo el Mal desde el fondo de mi corazón"_ Explicó a Saga la verdad.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- De ahora en adelante, solo pelearé por Athena y por el bien de la Justicia, por lo tanto no permitiré que ninguna fuerza dé un solo en la Casa de Géminis. Tras contarle lo sucedido, volvió a advertirle de que no podría pasar en ese lugar.

\- Hum, no permitirás ni un solo, ¿acaso Shura y Camus lo atravesaron fácilmente? Preguntó burlonamente Saga.

\- Eso lo dudo. Respondió a su pregunta, llenándolo más de dudas.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Esta Casa de Géminis es conocida por transformase en laberinto con el poder de las personas que lo protegen. Volvió a responderle sobre la trampa que tenía aquella Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú...! ¡No pudiste! Gritó Saga, sabiendo del peligro que corrían sus compañeros.

\- Camus y Shura no podrán salir de la Casa de Géminis, a estas alturas ya deben haber entrado en el laberinto y estarán vagando alrededor sin cesar. Dijo el Guardián.

\- Entiendo que intentes proteger el Palacio con toda tu voluntad, pero...es de risa que muestres tal lealtad como Caballero de Géminis, considerando tus Pecados. Tu alma tiene una maldad que no podrá desaparecer del todo, se que eso es mejor que nadie más; me encargaré de destruir tu lealtad superficial ahora mismo. Una vez que te derrote, el Laberinto desaparecerá también, me liberaré de dos estorbos a la vez. Voy a decirte paso a paso la forma con la que acabaré contigo. -Advirtió Saga a su rival, ambos Cosmos volvieron a resurgir y él se preparó para atacar- ¡Primero te quitaré esa máscara, para poder tu rostro maligno después de 13 años! ¡Toma esto! -Atacó con un feroz en dirección a la cabeza del Caballero, al darle, el casco dorado cayó pero no mostró al rostro del portador- ¡Pobre iluso, ¿crees que semejante truco funcionará!? -Le preguntó furioso y volvió a atacarlo, esta vez destruyendo toda la Armadura Dorada pero sin mostrar al que la llevaba puesta- ¡¿Qué? -Se preguntó sorprendido- Pero, ¿Qué es esto? Ya veo, esto también se trata de una ilusión, lo que significa -Volvió a encender su Cosmo, esta vez más fuerte- ¡Dime hasta cuándo dejaras de evitar mis técnicas, como sea, no servirá de nada! ¡Sabes que eso no tendrá resultado conmigo! ¡Donde quieras que estés, te destruiré! Gritó Saga, lanzando una feroz ofensiva, la cual recorrió extensos kilómetros del sitio de las 12 Casas hasta que volvió al mismo sitio de la Casa de Géminis, provocando una verdadera explosión.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó Perla, la cual pudo sentir junto con Garnet, Amatista y Lapis, el temblor que se había desatado.

\- ¡Hay que ir por Steven y Connie, esto no me gusta para nada! Ordenó la Gema fusionada y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

\- ¡Athena, quédate aquí! -Pidió Milo, quien se dirigió al Salón del Trono, donde aquel golpe había dado contra el suelo, destruyendo la alfombra roja y dejando un cráter en el mismo.- Es increíble que haya podido lanzar un ataque así desde la Casa de Géminis -Reconoció el peli azul oscuro- ¡Saga! Me negaba a creerlo pero parece que no hay duda, ese Cosmo enemigo te pertenece. Reconoció Milo al causante del ataque.

* * *

El Portador de la Armadura de Géminis yacía, ahora, herido en el suelo de la Casa de Géminis, temblando por el golpe recibido.

\- Y ahora...y ahora dices que eres un Caballero que lucha por Athena, el hermano gemelo de Saga: ¡Kanon! Dio a conocer Milo el nombre del Caballero de Géminis y bajó los peldaños del trono.

\- Es lo que esperaba de Saga, en efecto no es alguien que puede ser engañado por las ilusiones de Géminis. Dijo Kanon, tratando de recuperarse.

\- Afortunadamente tus heridas parecen no ser de peligro. Ahora será mejor que te largues, aún que Athena te haya perdonado, ¿crees que será lo mismo con los Caballeros Dorados? Vete del Santuario, ahora mismo. Si decides quedarte, entonces tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo, Kanon. Le advirtió Milo de que se fuera, recordando el pasado, el peli azul se levantó del suelo en ese instante.

\- No, no me iré, pelearé. Se negó a irse.

\- Seré tu oponente, ya no podré confiar en ti nunca, me encargaré de sacarte de aquí con toda mi fuerza. -Aceptó el duelo el peli azul morado.- Algo que no me resultará muy difícil, Saga y los Espectros están aquí. -Miró a Kanon, quien no decía nada- ¿Piensas quedarte pensando que nada puede pasarte? Preguntó serio.

\- No me iré, porque es Athena a quien protejo ahora. Volvió a negarse a ir.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a considerarte un Caballero de Athena?! ¡Tú te aprovechaste de la voluntad de Poseidon, haciendo padecer a tanta gente inocente! -Exclamó Milo, furioso con el gemelo y lo atacó con su "Aguja Escarlata", dando contra el suelo, a muy pocos centímetros de donde estaba Kanon-.

\- No entiendes, no me iré de aquí hasta acabar con todos los Espectros que han invadido el Santuario ¡y tú serás el primero en morir, Caballero! Le advirtió Kanon, mientras que Milo se teletransportó.

\- ¡Entonces, prepárate para recibir mi ataque: "LA AGUJA ESCARLATA"! -Atacó el peli azul oscuro al Caballero, quien cayó herido- La "Aguja Escarlata" causa una herida superficial imperceptible, pero el dolor interno va más allá de la imaginación y lo sentirás muy pronto. Ahora, el veneno del Escorpión está corriendo por todo tu cuerpo. -Milo volvió a atacar a Kanon varias veces más y de forma repetida, hasta arrojarlo contra el suelo- Aquel que recibe el ataque de la "Aguja Escarlata", solo puede esperar dos cosas: La muerte física o la muerta de espíritu. Ahora responde antes que el resto de las "Agujas" te ataquen. -Señaló y ordenó a su rival, el cual se levantó con dificultad.- ¿Cuál eliges? ¿Perder tu orgullo o la muerte? Cualquiera que sea tu respuesta, ¡No importa! -Volvió a atacarlo de nuevo, pero veía que Kanon no pensaba rendirse para nada, seguiría combatiendo hasta el final- _"Es extraño, ¿por qué decidió enfrentarme? Incluso parece estar de acuerdo en ser atacado por la "Aguja Escarlata" sin oponer resistencia. Puedo sentir claramente que su Cosmo es igual de poderoso que el de su hermano Saga, si pelea con todas sus fuerzas, estaríamos al mismo nivel, hasta podría vencerme si no tengo cuidado, entonces, ¿por qué lo permite? ¿Acaso es verdad que este sujeto...?"_ Se preguntó Milo así mismo, mientras que Kanon volvían a ponerse de pie.

* * *

\- Así que son Espectros. Reconoció Hyoga a los tres rivales.

\- Hemos jurado lealtad a Hades, Rey del Infierno. Llegó la hora de tu muerte. Le dijo Babel de Centauro.

\- ¡Te pondremos a dormir al lado de tu madre en la profundidad del Océano! Se burló Moses de Ballena.

\- Puedes ponerte tu Armadura, si quieres. Lo desafió Misty de Lagarto.

\- Claro que no hará ninguna diferencia, ya que solo es de Bronce. Alegó Babel, burlándose de la armadura de Hyoga.

\- No me digan, ¿olvidan que fueron derrotados por Caballeros de Bronce en el pasado? Les hizo recordar esa parte de la historia, el rubio ruso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron los tres enemigos sorprendidos.

\- Sin mencionar que sus Cosmos son indignos y han traicionado a Athena, ¡Y no solo eso, ahora son Sirvientes de Hades, nadie con Cosmos tan despreciables me vencerá jamás! ¡¿Entendieron?! ¡JAMÁS! Se preparó Hyoga para enfrentarlos.

\- ¡Silencio! Ordenó de que se callara Moses de Ballena, pero fue atacado por el rubio muy fuertemente.

\- ¡Muere! Lo atacó Babel de Centauro, pero falló en su ofensiva.

Ahora era el turno de Hyoga para atacarlos.

\- ¡"RAYO DE AURORA"! Atacó a los tres enemigos a la vez, congelándolos y provocando una fuerte explosión.

\- ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Hyoga, por favor, protege a Athena! Le pidió Moses de Ballena a él.

\- Entonces, ¿ustedes? Preguntó el rubio.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Exhaló su último grito el rival, quien murió junto con sus dos compañeros.

\- Debo darme prisa e ir al Santuario. Dijo Hyoga y se preparó para viajar hacia ese lugar.

Otra Estrella Fugaz pudo apreciarse en el Firmamento Boreal de Siberia.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa? Continúa, hazlo ya, aún si recibo el "Ataque de las 15 Agujas Escarlata", no resistiré, no perderé la consciencia ni moriré aquí, tengo una misiva que debo cumplir. Dio a conocer su misión.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Milo, al verlo sangrar en el pecho.

\- Porque Athena purificó mi cuerpo y mi alma con su perdón, desde ahora yo velaré por ella y la protegeré cualquier enemigo. Milo, puedes continuar, ¡adelante! Esa fue la respuesta de Kanon, el cual, a pesar de las heridas sufridas y el desangramiento, siguió de pie y ordenando a su contrincante que continuara con su ofensiva.

\- _"Este hombre ha decidido recibir las "Agujas Escarlata" para expiar sus Pecados, se está castigando así mismo. Muy bien, veré cuánto resiste"_ -Reconoció Milo la decisión del peli azul y volvió a prepararse- Toma esto, Kanon: ¡"LAS 15 AGUJAS"! Atacó con todo esta vez, dándole de lleno en todo el cuerpo y arrojando al rival con violencia contra una columna, hasta caer al piso.

\- ¡MILO! Gritó Athena, quien vio todo lo ocurrido.

\- Athena, por favor, no te acerques, es muy peligroso. Le pidió el Dorado.

\- Milo, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Milo, ya te dije que Kanon está arrepentido y que ha venido a ayudarnos, ¿entiendes? Puedes ver que es sincero, mira cómo esta. Trató de hacerle en razón, pero no podía hacer efecto en Milo.

\- Athena, respeto tu opinión, sin embargo, que lo hayas perdonado, Aioria, Shaka, Mu y yo, o sea, cualquiera de los Caballeros que vivimos, no lo perdonaremos jamás. Sentenció el Caballero de la Casa de Escorpio.

\- Milo. Dijo Saori, en un intento de frenar la pelea.

\- Mucha sangre fue derramada justamente por culpa de este hombre, no logrará que confiemos en él solo porque dice que está arrepentido y si en verdad quiere perdón, entonces tendrá que pagar sus deudas con su vida. Volvió a sentenciar el Guardián.

\- Pero...Trató ella de nuevo de detenerlo, sin ver que Kanon se estaba levantando.

\- Está bien, Athena. Habló con voz debilitada el peli azul, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo.

\- Levántate, Kanon y toma las últimas "Tres Agujas" hasta el final. Le ordenó Milo, mientras que se preparaba de nuevo.

\- Continúa. Aceptó su destino el peli azul.

Los últimos tres impactos dieron finalmente contra el cuerpo de Kanon, haciéndole gritar de dolor, el más terrible y jamás experimentado de los dolores, cayendo al piso, puedo ver como de las heridas, producto de las "Agujas Escarlata" de Milo, comenzó a sangrar desenfrenadamente, empapando el suelo del Salón del Trono.

\- ¡KANON! Gritó Athena aterrada.

\- Finalmente está sangrando, perderás la consciencia, al igual que todos tus sentidos por la hemorragia. Sin embargo, aún queda la última "Aguja" que será tu tiro de gracia, ¡"LA DE ANTARES"! -Volvió a prepararse, la luz roja proveniente de su poder de la "Aguja Escarlata" estaba lista para ser lanzada- Soportaste todas las "Agujas" pero la de "Antares" acabará contigo, así es, Kanon, todo terminará ahora, para siempre. Sentenció el peli azul oscuro.

\- Milo, pero tú...Dijo Athena con la voz quebrada, Kanon se puso de pie, listo para aceptar su muerte.

\- Que así sea: ¡LA "AGUJA ESCARLATA" MÁS PODEROSA "ANTARES"! Lanzó su ofensiva, Kanon tomó posición de defensa y una fuerte luz roja invadió todo el Santuario.

Kanon había recibido en el pecho la última de las "Agujas", derribando al peli azul, quien cayó en un charco de su propia sangre, mientras que Milo, ya cumplida su misión, se retiró de allí en silencio, para después arrodillarse ante Saori.

\- Athena, puedo sentir el Cosmo de un Espectro acercándose, regresaré a la Casa de Escorpio. Con permiso. Pidió el joven para retirarse, pero en ese momento, para sorpresa de Athena, Kanon se levantó, débil, pero vivo.

\- Espera, ¿Qué acaso no estás preocupado de dejar a Athena sola con un enemigo como yo? Preguntó Kanon.

\- Ya no hay ningún enemigo aquí, el único presente es un compañero, se trata de Kanon de Géminis, un Caballero Dorado. Se volteó Milo serio y lo observó, dejando a Kanon sorprendido.

\- Espera -Pidió él, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas- -Pero no pudo, Milo se retiró del sitio, mientras que Kanon lloraba ante la presencia de Athena.- Athena. Le llamó él a ella

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó la chica.

\- Él detuvo mi amor fraternal, en lugar de utilizar a "Antares" en ese último golpe; él me atacó con las "Agujas Escarlata" para probar que soy el verdadero Caballero y de esa forma...me ayudó para poder cumplir con mi penitencia. Dijo el peli azul, envuelto en lágrimas.

\- Así es, mirándolos a ambos, pude comprender los sentimientos de Milo y también los tuyos. Reconoció Athena aquellos valores de ambos, mientras que afuera del Santuario, Milo regresaba a su Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

\- Por fin salimos de la Casa de Géminis. Dijo Camus, tras haber logrado junto con su compañero de escapar del Laberinto.

\- Camus, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí? Preguntó Shura.

\- Tengo la sensación de haber estado corriendo en círculos únicamente. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- Sí, es probable que se tratará del "Laberinto de Géminis", del cual se rumora. Alegó Camus.

\- Como sea, si la Ilusión desapareció, finalmente fuimos capaces de salir...Iba a decir Shura, pero en ese momento, vieron que su tercer Camarada salir de allí.

\- Saga, ¿pudiste por completo con el que defendía la Casa de Géminis? Preguntó Camus a él.

\- No, tan solo pude distraerlo momentáneamente. Negó Saga sobre el combate.

\- Ese sujeto no parecía ser alguien común, ¿Quién podría ser? Quiso saber Shura.

\- Mmm. Quedó pensativo el peli azul, pero Saga, en su interior, sabía bien.

\- _"Jamás hubiera imaginado que mi hermano Kanon defendiera la Casa de Géminis en mi lugar, nunca, ni siquiera en mis_ sueños" Reflexionó sobre el cambio de su hermano.

 _-_ Saga. Le llamó Shura.

 _-_ No es nada, estamos en la Cuarta Casa, la de Cáncer, ¡Demonos prisa! -Pidió, mientras que los tres volvían a caer, sin notar las lágrimas de Saga- _"Kanon, en que en verdad hayas abandonado el Mal y despertado en el lado del honor y la Justicia, está por verse. De ahora en adelante, me responderás por tus acciones."_ Pensó el peli violeta, mientras que se dirigían a la Casa de Cáncer y a lo lejos, hacia el Norte, podía apreciarse el Santuario, el objetivo principal a vencer para los Espectros.

* * *

En las cercanías a la Casa de Cáncer, Steven junto con Connie, las Cristal Gems y los Osos estaban montando guardia junto con Allison y Jessica, quienes fueron enviadas por Lisa para custodiar el paso de avanzada.

 _-_ Estemos en alerta, no sabemos qué trucos pueden estar usando. Pidió suma precaución Garnet a ellos.

 _-_ Disculpen la demora, pero nos estábamos preparando para el combate, aquí estamos. Dijo Mordecai, quien llegó con Rigby y sus amigos.

 _-_ Perfecto, mientras seamos más, podremos vencerlos. Dijo con firmeza Steven, preparando su Lira junto con Connie.

\- Que vengan, que los estamos esperando. Pidió Allison, lista para enfrentarse al enemigo y así proteger a Athena de las garras de Hades.

* * *

 **Saludos para aletuki01, Fipe2, Shadow Moon Cat 1999 y lady-sailor, ¿querían ver a las Cristal Gems y a los demás?, en el próximo capítulo habrá batalla, junto con el viaje de los Gemelos Pines, Star, Marco, Peridot y Ronaldo, quienes irán hacia el Santuario desde Asgard :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Sábado.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Mientras que Allison y Martin se encontraban con las Cristal Gems, el grupo de Tío Grandpa, los Osos Pardo, Polar y Panda, Steven, Connie y Mordecai y sus amigos, estaban a la espera de la llegada de los enemigos, los tres Espectros de Hades que se encaminaban hacia el Santuario, sito protegido por Lisa, Rafa, Jessica, Sherri y Terri.

\- Estén atentos, no sabemos con qué truco nos pueden atacar. Pidió Perla el extremo cuidado sobre la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa por parte de los intrusos, ella sacó su lanza de combate.

\- Esto va a ser tan fácil como comerse veinte pizzas. Dijo Amatista, confiada y preparando su látigo.

\- Esperemos que Peridot, Ronaldo, Dipper, Mabel, Star y Marco lleguen pronto, tengo un mal presentimiento. Temió Lapis en su interior, sabiendo de que no iba a ser una batalla fácil por ganar.

* * *

A su vez, el "Reloj de Fuego" tuvo otra llamada apagada, ahora tenían diez horas, pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando se acabara ese tiempo que tenían?, ¿A qué tipo de consecuencias deberían enfrentarse? Aún no lo sabían, estaban a merced de enemigos bastante poderosos y serios, sumado a que Seiya y Bart no aparecían todavía, cosa que preocupaba y mucho a Lisa y sus amigos.

Sin perder el tiempo, Saga y sus dos compañeros siguieron con su avance por las escaleras hacia la siguiente Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¡La Casa de Cáncer es la siguiente! Observó Saga el próximo lugar que deberían atravesar, pero con un elemento positivo.

\- Una Casa abandonada, sin Máscara de Muerte para protegerla. Sentenció Camus el abandono de aquella edificación.

\- Hay que cruzarla y llegar a la Cámara de Athena. Le dijo Shura, serio, al francés.

A toda velocidad, los tres Espectros llegaron a la Casa de Cáncer, antiguamente protegida por el Caballero Máscara de la Muerte, ahora sin él, el sitio parecía ser fácil de atravesar y sin el Guardián que la custodiaba. Dieron los primeros pasos hacia las escaleras de acceso, pero algo los detuvo. Saga alzó la mirada hacia el interior.

\- No, esto no es un Cosmo, asemeja más el olor a muerte. Parece la entrada al Infierno. Dijo Shura, sintiendo aquella presencia misteriosa y Camus permaneció en silencio junto con el peli violeta.

\- No puede ser. Mencionó el ex-Caballero de la Casa de Géminis y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

\- ¡Saga! Le llamó Shura.

El peli violeta subió las escaleras, para luego dirigirse hacia el interior de la Casa Zodiacal, algo extraño lo atrajo, como la luz cegadora a los insectos que iban hacia la trampa, el personaje ingresó en el lugar, tras cruzar el umbral y de ahí no se escucharon más sus pasos, todo visto por Shura y Camus.

\- ¡SAGA! Exclamó Camus y corrió para ver qué había pasado con su Camarada.

Los dos cruzaron el umbral y se internaron en los oscuros pasillos de la Casa de Cáncer, donde allí podía sentirse esa esencia de muerte y miseria, ambos asintieron y caminaron hacia la oscuridad, en busca de Saga.

Pero ni más bien se internaron en la oscuridad, espectros y esqueletos, almas en pena, cientos de personas asesinadas en aquella Casa Zodiacal aparecieron, parecía algo tan extraño, irreal y aterrador, no sabía si era un sueño o una pesadilla, ya que parecía que estaban en el mismo Infierno.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Se preguntó el ex-Caballero de Capricornio, al ver todas esas almas de personas dirigirse hacia un profundo pozo. Pronto se vieron reunidos los tres en aquel sitio tan aterrador.

\- Esa es...la Colina de Yomotsu. El lugar donde las almas caen al Otro Mundo, la entrada a la Casa de Cáncer se ha convertido en la entrada al Infierno. Respondió Saga a la pregunta de Shura y los tres se quedaron viendo sorprendidos aquel cambio.

\- Si tomamos ese camino, seguramente caeremos también [Otra alma en pena cae al vacío] ¿Acaso es esta una señal de que regresemos al Infierno?. Observó Camus el camino y planteó su idea, pero mostrando esa pregunta tan aterradora y presagiando un mal final para ellos.

\- No puede ser, eso es una ilusión. Sentenció Shura, quien no se creyó aquel relato.

\- Así parece. Pero ¿Quién en este Mundo puede crear una ilusión como esta? Se preguntó Saga, bajando la mirada para observar el sitio.

De golpe, del suelo, aparecieron cientos de manos, las cuales se aferraron a los Espectros, ante el terror que les invadió, no pudieron hacer nada para defenderse ante el peligro que les atacaba.

\- ¡Saga! Gritó Shura, tratando de proteger a sus amigos, pero fue capturado.

Inmediatamente, cientos de muertos vivientes aparecieron, de pesadilla, atrapando a los Espectros, para su sorpresa.

\- ¡Estas manos...! Las reconoció Camus, al verse imposibilidad de avanzar.

\- Son de todos los muertos que se perdieron entre este Mundo y el Infierno. Señaló Saga, mientras que salían más de aquellos muertos.

* * *

En medio de la noche, solo y ciego, había llegado Shiryu de Dragón, quien detuvo su paso en una de las cercanías a las Casas Zodiacales.

\- Percibo un aura maligna en el aire aquí. ¿Esto realmente es el Santuario? Espero que el Maestro se encuentra a salvo. Apenas puede sentir la presencia de su débil Cosmo. No hay tiempo que perder, debo encontrar y ayudar al Maestro. Se dijo así mismo el Oriental, quien sintió un viento moverse en la soledad de la noche, para luego movilizarse hacia donde estaría el Maestro Dohko, por lo cual, fue saltando por las columnas derribadas, hasta que de golpe, un ataque lo obligó a retroceder.

Tras levantarse del suelo, buscó al atacante.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! -Ordenó de que apareciera el culpable y éste comenzó a encaminarse hacia él- Este Cosmo es muy poderoso. Sintió Shiryu aquella presencia.

* * *

Saga junto a sus compañeros estaban inmovilizados por los caídos, pero en ese momento, el peli violeta se deshizo de ellos, liberándose del control que ejercían éstos, para ver como caían al suelo, partiéndose sus débiles cuerpos podridos.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! ¿Quién puede ser el que está creando toda esta ilusión? Se preguntó.

\- Saga, ¿ni siquiera tú lo sabes? Pero fuiste capaz de percibir a Kanon en la Cámara del Patriarca, aún desde el Templo de Géminis. Preguntó Camus a él.

\- Esta persona está proyectando su Cosmo para confundirnos y sin alejar su presencia, debe ser alguien con un poder increíble: Un poder fuera de este Mundo. Reconoció Shura aquella fortaleza.

Inmediatamente, del suelo, otra vez, volvieron a emerger los caídos, quienes iban hacia sus víctimas, pero éstos comenzaron a defenderse del avance enemigo.

\- ¡Parásitos molestos! ¡Malditos Ilusiones! Exclamó Shura, partiendo a la mitad a uno con la "Excalibur", pero cuando mataba a varios, más aparecían.

\- No sé quién ha creado esta Ilusión, pero tratar de engañar a nosotros, que recién hemos regresado del Mundo de la Muerte, ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Tomen esto: "EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIA"! Atacó Saga a los muertos, los cuales se vaporizaron y luego, destruyó aquella Ilusión, volviendo todo a la normalidad en la Casa de Cáncer.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, pero aún quedaban preguntas sobre quién estaría detrás de todo ese artilugio, ¿dónde podría estar?.

\- La Ilusión ha desaparecido. Observó Camus.

\- No podemos permanecer aquí eternamente, en todo caso, aún nos están siguiendo. Advirtió Saga, mirando hacia atrás del Templo.

\- Sí, están justo detrás de nosotros. Dijo Shura.

\- El Cosmo de Aldebaran, que no abandona una pelea, ha desaparecido. Uno de ellos ha debido permanecer atrás y lo mató. Argumentó Camus, pero en ese momento, otra vez esa presencia volvió a ponerlos en posición de combate, en especial Shura.

\- Deberíamos pelear con ellos ahora y acabar con esto. Sugirió el español.

\- No, aún no es momento. -Negó la orden Saga.- Podemos hacer eso después. Por ahora, tenemos que llegar a la Cámara de Athena en cuanto sea posible. Volvió a repetir la orden que tenían por cumplir.

\- Sí. Shura bajó a "Excalibur".

\- ¡Por Athena! Gritó Saga.

\- ¡Por Athena! Exclamaron sus dos compañeros.

Después de eso, los tres cruzaron hacia el Norte de la Casa de Cáncer, desapareciendo en la Oscuridad.

* * *

Unos pasos fueron haciéndose más cercanos a Shiryu, el cual podía reconocer a aquella persona tan familiar, la cual le había atacado y luego ordenó de que saliera de donde estuviera escondido, sus palabras fueron escuchadas.

\- Eres tú. -Lo reconoció y tomó posición de combate y allí estaba su compañero de lucha-.

\- ¡Shiryu! Regresa a los "Cinco Picos". Le ordenó Ikki de Fénix, el cual era el responsable de haberlo atacado anteriormente.

\- Ikki, ¿por qué me estás atacando? Preguntó el Oriental.

\- Athena nos ha ordenado permanecer lejos del Santuario, dijo que perderíamos nuestras vidas si regresábamos a él. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- Pero eso, seguramente es...Iba a dar su palabra Shiryu, pero no pudo.

\- Los Caballeros de Bronce son inútiles y unos estorbos, eso es lo que Athena piensa de nosotros. Remarcó aquella debilidad que tenían ellos, Ikki, sobre ellos.

\- ¡Pero tienes que comprender, que no puedo abandonarla! Ikki, como su Caballero y es tu deber pelear por ella. Gritó Shiryu, sabiendo que era su misión, como la de los demás, en proteger a la Diosa.

Permanecieron en silencio, ante la falta de respuesta de Ikki, no hubo pelea pero si una tensión que crecía con el paso del tiempo, el viento se movía, arrastrando el polvo milenario de las ruinas antiguas de las Casas Zodiacales, mientras que Shiryu estaría listo para enfrentarse al Ave Fénix.

Justo en ese momento, llegó Nelson, el cual había sido enviado por Lisa para alertar a Ikki sobre el peligro de los Espectros.

\- ¡Maestro Ikki, Maestro Ikki! Gritó el joven, quien fue hacia él.

Pero en ese momento, al ver lo que podría ocurrir, se detuvo.

\- Shiryu, Nelson, deben saber que yo no estoy de parte de nadie. Les dijo Ikki al respecto.

\- Maestro, ¿qué está diciendo? Usted ha luchado muchas veces por Athena, es una locura lo que dice. Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, Nelson, pero no pudo.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?! Preguntó Shiryu al peli azul.

\- Estoy aquí para observar, esta Guerra Sagrada será la última. Respondió, siendo fresco y sincero a ellos.

\- Y si tú lo sabes, ¡¿Por qué tienes el descaro de decir que solo has venido a observar?! Preguntó furioso, Shiryu, quien se lanzó al ataque contra Ikki, pero sus golpes fueron inútiles, ya que el rival lo detenía todo el tiempo y luego lo tomó de cuello de su camisa oriental.

\- Shiryu, ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado ante el hecho de que eres un Caballero de Athena? Esta pregunta también va para ti, Nelson de Capricornio. ¿Es todo lo que tienes en esta vida? ¡¿O sigues órdenes?. Les preguntó a ambos, enseguida, soltó a Shiryu.

\- ¡Estás muy equivocado, tu bien sabes que nadie me está obligando a hacer esto! Respondió a su pregunta, el Oriental.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué? Quiso saber la razón.

\- ¡Esto lo hago por mí, por Athena, por mis amigos y por las personas que quieren proteger a Athena, yo peleo por ellos! -Respondió de nuevo, pero eso causó una risa en Ikki.-

\- Jejejeje. Río el Ave Fénix.

\- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! Preguntó furioso y volvió a atacarlo, pero de un rápido movimiento, Ikki logró neutralizar a Shiryu, arrojándolo con fuerza contra el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué puedes hacer tú en tu condición?! ¡No tiene sentido que estés aquí! Remarcó el marco en el que se encontraba el peli negro.

\- Con sentido o sin él, voy a pelear, por mis amigos, por amistad. -Se levantó con dificultad del suelo y volvió para atacar- Si tratas de detenerme, ¡voy a...! Le advirtió, mientras que su Cosmo aparecía.

\- Tú y los otros son unos ilusos. Remarcó Ikki, serio y cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Shiryu, su Cosmo se apagó y el peli azul apuntó hacia el Norte con su mirada.

\- Hace poco vi a otro iluso como tú por allá. Jeje. Dijo y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Otro iluso? ¡Seiya! -Shiryu se dirigió a buscarlo y miró a Ikki, quien se iba de allí junto con Nelson- ¡Ikki, Nelson, esperen! ¡¿Qué hay de ustedes?! Preguntó a ellos.

\- Ya te lo dije, yo no estoy de parte de nadie. Respondió el peli azul.

\- Ni yo. Nunca ni ahora. Agregó Nelson, para luego marcharse con su Maestro.

\- Ikki. Dijo Shiryu, quedando allí solo.

* * *

El "Reloj de Fuego" aún marcaba que quedaban diez horas y sin respuestas, los bandos defensores de Athena estaban listos para proteger el Santuario a cualquier precio, mientras que Claude y Toni junto con sus amigos vigilaban los alrededores, el lugar donde estaba la Diosa era custodiado por Lisa y sus compañeros, los cuales no tenían noticias de Nelson, Seiya y Bart.

\- Las Llamas de las Casas de Aries y Tauro se han extinguido, incluso la de Géminis está por desvanecerse. Saga, ¿por qué siguen aún en la Casa de Cáncer? Se preguntó Shion, cuando en ese momento, una risa cortó el aire.

\- Jajaja, probablemente se toparon con la entrada al Otro Mundo. Dijo el Maestro Dohko.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Shion y el hombre golpeó varias veces el suelo con su bastón.

\- Aunque los muertos se pierdan y regresen a este Mundo, no tienen adónde ir, excepto al Mundo de la Muerte. Objetó el anciano.

\- ¿Te sientes en libertad de poder hacer un comentario semejante, Dohko? Después de todo, ustedes se les unirán muy pronto, Dohko. -Argumentó el peli verde-

\- ¿Ah? Dohko alzó la mirada.

\- De todos los Caballeros, que pelearon con Athena en la Guerra Sagrada anterior, solo nosotros dos sobrevivimos, esta guerra será más sagrada e incluso brutal. Aunque al parecer, nadie sobrevivirá, lo único seguro hasta donde sé, es que todos los Caballeros desaparecerán, no quedará ninguno para custodiar a la Diosa Athena. Y los primeros en irse serán los Caballeros Dorados que custodian las 12 Casas. Sentenció Shion, Dohko, en ese momento, apretó con fuerza la punta del bastón.

\- Estás completamente loco, si esa es la Voluntad de los Dioses, que así sea. Dijo el hombre, mientras que los rayos y relámpagos iluminaban el sitio de la Casa de Aries.

* * *

\- ¡SEIYA, BART! ¡SEIYA, BART! ¡SEIYA, BART! Les llamó Shiryu, quien llegó corriendo con su cofre en la espalda, encontrando a ambos jóvenes, los cuales aparecieron en el Coliseo.

El Oriental les ayudó, ya que estaban heridos por el ataque había hecho Mu contra ellos.

\- Ya veo, este es el Coliseo donde gané la Armadura de Pegaso. Reconozco el lugar. Reconoció el castaño aquel sitio tan familiar.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? Preguntó Shiryu a ellos.

\- Fue Mu, nos teletransportó hasta aquí para salvarnos la vida. Respondió a la pregunta de su amigo, Seiya.

\- ¿Fue Mu? Volvió a preguntar el peli negro.

\- Shiryu, ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba? Quiso saber su amigo.

\- Ikki me lo dijo. Respondió, serio, a la pregunta y se levantó del suelo.

\- ¡¿Ikki?! ¡Excelente! Con Ikki peleando junto a nosotros seremos invencibles. -Se alegró el castaño, pero en la expresión de Shiryu, había algo que no cuadraba bien.- Mm, ¿qué pasa? ¿En dónde está? ¿No vinieron juntos? Quiso saber, mirando por todas partes.

\- Ikki no se nos unirán, lo mismo Nelson. Respondió Shiryu.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntaron tanto Seiya como Bart.

\- ¿Por qué? Agregó el rubio.

\- Dijo que no tiene sentido que peleemos de nuevo y quería hacerme volver. Respondió a ambas preguntas.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No puedo creer que Ikki y Nelson piensen así! Se negó a creerse las palabras de su amigo, pero éste iba en serio.

Pronto, en el "Reloj de Fuego", otra hora había pasado.

\- La Llama de Géminis acaba de desvanecerse. Observó Seiya aquel monumento.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión? El "Reloj de Fuego" estaba encendido. Le hizo volver en un viaje al pasado a su amigo.

\- Así es, recuerdo que peleábamos por Athena en ese entonces. -Respondió Seiya, cerrando los puños por la furia- ¡Ikki, Nelson, unos cobardes! ¡Será mejor que nos olvidemos de ellos! Dijo Seiya, indignado por la decisión que habían tomado ambos amigos.

\- Te equivocas, si no se nos han unido, no es porque tengan miedo -Dijo el Oriental a ellos- Seiya, Bart, ustedes saben que ellos no son ese tipo de individuos.

\- ¡Shiryu, ¿de qué estás hablando? No te das cuenta que él te forzó a dejar el Santuario?! Preguntó el castaño hacia él.

\- ¿Acaso Mu no trató de dejarlo tú también? Respondió con la misma pregunta a ellos.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Seiya, cuando ambos, tanto Maestro como Aprendiz, alzaron la mirada hacia la Estatua de Athena y de ahí llegó un viento, que movió el polvo de aquel sitio.

\- No hay que sacar conclusiones ahora, sabremos qué pasó más adelante. Dijo el peli negro.

\- Sí, claro, eso espero. Alegó Seiya con un tono de sarcasmo.

\- Jejejeje. -Río Shiryu pero volvió a la seriedad- Así que ahora pensemos en cómo llegar con Athena. ¿Y cómo pelear con nuestros enemigos? Comenzó a buscar en un plan para llegar al Santuario.

\- Je, todos esos contrincantes que escaparon del Infierno, no son contrincantes para nosotros. Shiryu, en marcha. Dijo el joven, mientras que tomaban sus cofres y ponían rumbo al lugar mencionado.

\- Sí. Respondió el Oriental y partieron los tres de allí.

A lo lejos, en la parte superior del Coliseo, Ikki y Nelson los estaban observando.

\- Amistad, bah. -Bufó Ikki y luego miró hacia el Cielo, donde las nubes se alejaban de la Luna- _"Shun, ¿tú también?"_ Se preguntó por su hermano menor.

* * *

Avanzando por los extensos pasillos hacia el Norte, para la salida de la Casa de Cáncer, Saga, Camus y Shura iban a toda velocidad en su avance, necesitaban salir de allí, tras haber estado metidos en aquella ilusión que casi los mataba, ahora con la misma destruida, los tres continuaron su camino hacia Athena.

En ese momento, Saga se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Pareciera que llevamos nosotros horas corriendo en círculos. Preguntó Shura, al ver que ese pasillo no tenía fin alguno.

\- Así es, pero...también han sido unos cuantos minutos. Detalló Camus.

\- De cualquier manera, hemos sido engañados por la Ilusión de alguien. Es como si los Dioses trataran de engañarnos, este Cosmo. Recordó Saga, mientras que en medio del silencio de sus dos compañeros, una brillante luz dorada apareció en el final del pasillo.

\- Esa luz. La reconoció Camus.

\- Vamos, salgamos de esta Ilusión. Ordenó Shura y se puso en marcha, yendo hacia la Luz Dorada, menos Saga.

Pronto volvieron a ponerse en marcha, pero de golpe, algo detuvo al peli violeta.

\- ¡Saga, ¿qué pasa?! Preguntó Camus.

\- No hay salida. Es una...Iba a decirles.

\- ¿Qué? Fue lo último pregunto Camus, antes de que fueron atrapados por aquella luz dorada.

Para su sorpresa, la visión de ellos se aclaró, revelando el nuevo sitio donde habían sido llevados.

\- Es...la palma de Buda. Reconoció Saga aquella estatua gigante de Buda, color oro, en donde se encontraban los tres.

\- Para nosotros, pareció que corrimos durante muchas horas. Dijo Shura, mientras que caía de rodillas.

\- Pero para Buda, parece que estuvimos corriendo en círculos. Alegó Camus.

\- Ya veo. -Reconoció Saga de lo que pasaba.- Debe ser él, solo hay una persona capaz de hacer esto: El "Hombre más cercano a Dios"; Shaka de Virgo. Señaló Saga el nombre del responsable de todos los obstáculos que tenían en su camino y allí estaba, en la Casa suya, cruzados de piernas, con los ojos cerrados y un aura dorada que lo envía.

\- Shaka de Virgo. Dijo Camus.

\- Entonces era él, él estuvo creando esta Ilusión en la Casa de Virgo, ¡Nos ha estado engañando! Dijo, por su parte, Shura, mientras que la furia les invadía.

\- Pero ahora sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto, sabemos cómo pelear: ¡Shaka, no caeremos en tu truco de nuevo: El siguiente Caballero Dorado que morirá, serás tú, Shaka! Dio su sentencia Saga y destruyó la Ilusión, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

\- La "Ilusión de Buda" desapareció. Dijo Camus.

\- Ahora podremos salir de la Casa de Cáncer. Mencionó Shura, pero aún faltaba algo.

\- No, aún no. Negó Saga de salir de allí.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Shura.

\- Apenas nos hemos librado de la "Ilusión" que estaba frente a nosotros, ahora tenemos que eliminar a Shaka, quien fue el responsable desde el principio, de lo contrario, no saldremos de Cáncer. Mostró el cambio de planes, el peli violeta.

\- A menos que eliminemos a Shaka. Mencionó el nombre del objetivo, Camus.

\- Así es, ¡Miren! -Señaló Saga como el suelo se abría y aparecían otros los muertos-

\- La "Ilusión" todavía continúa. Observó Camus a aquellos cientos de millones de manos, las cuales formaban como olas del mar, al moverse, impidiendo el paso.

\- ¡Al parecer, Shaka hará cualquier cosa para detenernos! Shura mostró una expresión de furia, al ver como el rubio de Virgo les causaba los mil y un problemas para escapar.

\- Está intentando atraparnos en la Casa de Cáncer para siempre. Detalló Camus.

\- No, Shaka sabe que solo no puede detenernos, está tratando de ganar tiempo hasta que todas las Llamas del "Reloj de Fuego" se desvanezcan. Así que para deshacer de las "Ilusiones", si seguimos poniendo atención a estas "Ilusiones", caeremos justo en su trampa. ¡Así que debe morir, Shaka!

Saga provocó una fuerte explosión, llamando la atención de Aioria, quien pudo sentirlo.

* * *

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡Otro Cosmo desde la Casa de Cáncer, es, es tan poderoso como el otro, que golpeó la "Cámara del Patriarca" hace poco! ¡Pero ahora se dirige a la Casa de Virgo! -De golpe, el ataque de Saga se dirigió a su objetivo, cruzando el Cielo y siendo observado por todos los que estaban a la espera de que llegaran los Espectros- ¡Por todos los Cielos, la Casa de Virgo quedará hecha pedazos! ¡Shaka!. Gritó, alarmado, Aioria de Leo, viendo como el ataque llegaba contra la Casa nombrada, destruyéndola por completo.

* * *

\- ¿Lo conseguiste? Preguntó Camus.

\- No, eso no resultó: Shaka creó un "Escudo Protector", quedando totalmente ileso. Negó Saga sobre su ataque.

\- _"Camus, Shura y tú también, Saga, aunque se hayan rebajado a Sirvientes de Hades, alguna vez peleamos juntos por Athena, por eso tan solo quería atraparlos dentro de la Casa de Cáncer."_ Habló Shaka con ellos, para luego lanzar su ofensiva de respuesta.

\- ¡Dios Mío! Exclamaron Shura y Camus.

\- El Cosmo de Shaka está empezando a arder hasta el Infinito. Detalló Saga, viendo el ataque que se les vendría.

\- ¡Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmm! ¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"! Lanzó su ofensiva Shaka, la cual dio justo en el blanco.

* * *

Justo en el momento de impacto contra la Casa de Cáncer, Seiya, Bart y Shiryu se hallaban subiendo las escaleras, cuando lo presenciaron.

\- Otra vez, primero desde la Casa de Cáncer a la Casa de Virgo, y ahora en sentido contrario. Dijo Seiya.

\- Sí, es un Cosmo poderoso, de prisa. Algo increíble está ocurriendo. Pidió Shiryu de que se apresuraran.

\- Cierto. Respondió Seiya y continuaron subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

\- Los Cosmos de Saga y los demás desaparecieron de pronto, ¿acaso estarán...? Se preguntó sorprendido Shion, mientras que fruncía el entrecejo.

\- Quizás estén camino al Otro Mundo. -Se burló de ellos, Dohko, su rival dio un paso fuerte y firme, mirándolo con odio.- ¿Te preocupas por ellos? Tus preciados amigos.

\- _"Nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano. ¡No tengo alternativa"!_ Pensó Shion, quien emprendió la retirada de allí, para proseguir con su misión asignada.

\- ¿Hacia dónde vas, Shion? -Preguntó Dohko, deteniendo el paso de su rival- Mientras esté aquí, no irás a ninguna parte. Le advirtió.

\- ¡Entonces, Dohko, tendré que derrotarte primero! -Exclamó, listo para pelear y recordando escenas del pasado, donde él llevaba a un castaño herido en combate- _"Mi viejo amigo, Hermano de Combate"_ ¡Por eso quería dejarte para el último! Pero tarde o temprano, tendría que eliminarte. Dijo.

\- Entonces, tendré que eliminarte a ti primero. Sentenció el anciano, yendo hacia él, subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Estás listo, Dohko?! Preguntó a su rival, Shion.

\- ¡Listo yo! Respondió al llamado de pelea y ambos se prepararon para luchar.

* * *

A su vez, en Asgard, Ford se había reunido con Dipper y Mabel, ya que tras ver el "Diario", sabía que sus temores se hicieron realidad, al saber que Hades había vuelto y que estaba en su misión de destruir a Athena, debían tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Niños, es necesario que viajen al Santuario, en Grecia, urgentemente. Les pidió Stan a sus dos sobrinos.

\- ¿Por qué, Tío Stan? Preguntó Dipper.

\- Porque la Diosa Athena está en peligro. -Les dijo Ford, el cual apareció en la sala- no pierdan tiempo y vayan a luchar contra los agentes de Hades, éstos no dudaron en matarla. Informó.

\- ¿El Emperador Hades está vivo? Preguntó Mabel, confundida.

\- Por desgracia, sí, lo está. Respondió Ford, mientras que salían hacia afuera, donde también se estaban preparando Star, Marco, Peridot y Ronaldo para partir hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Allí, en medio de las ventiscas, el hielo, el viento helado y las nevadas, se hallaban los nuevos Guerreros de Asgard, listos para iniciar su viaje hacia la Guerra Sagrada, ya habían peleado anteriormente contra Poseidon y ahora se les venía un gran desafío: El enfrentamiento contra los enviados de Hades.

\- Dicen que pelearemos contra los "Espectros", ¿Quiénes serán? Preguntó Star, siempre positiva y guerrera.

\- Nunca los he oído, pero habrá que tener cuidado. Agregó Marco, quien estaba con ella, los dos portaban las Armaduras de Asgard, antiguamente estuvieron en manos de Siegfried de Doble Alfa y Alberich de Megrez Delta. Dipper y Mabel llevaban las de Syd de Mizar y Bud de Alcor Zeta y por último, Peridot portaba la de Hagen de Merak Beta y Ronaldo la de Thor Phecda Gamma.

\- Son muy peligrosos, antiguamente eran Soldados de Athena, Guerreros que juraron protegerla pero al morir, cambiaron de bando. Alegó Ford.

En ese momento, en las afueras del Palacio Valhalla, Hilda de Polaris pasó por el sitio junto a su hermana Flare para despedirse de los nuevos Guerreros de Asgard y desearles la mejor de las suertes.

\- ¿No vienen, Tío Stan y Ford? Preguntó Mabel.

\- No, esta no es nuestra guerra, permaneceremos aquí con Robbie, Wendy, Gideon, Soos y Pacífica hasta que logren vencer a Hades. Dijo el pariente de ellos.

\- ¡Atención! Pidió Peridot y los chicos formaron filas ante la llegada de la Gobernante de Asgard.

Hilda se dirigió junto con su hermana, hacia donde estaban los nuevos Guerreros.

\- Hoy comienza una nueva parte de su vida, ustedes han recibido de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, las Armaduras Sagradas, las cuales portaron con honor y valentía, defendieron esta tierra, a su Patria, a su pueblo y a su Gobernante. Hoy son ustedes quienes las llevan. No voy a mentirles, la muerte espera en cada rincón y Hades es el enemigo a vencer, dentro de poco iniciarán su viaje para enfrentarlo a él y a sus fuerzas, demostraron coraje y heroísmo al luchar contra el Emperador Poseidon, hoy es uno nuevo, así que vengo a darles suerte y bendiciones para ustedes, sepan que nunca estarán solos. Por eso mismo, les deseamos lo mejor y no teman, porque Hades será vencido. Dio ella su discurso para los presentes, quienes se arrodillaron y fueron bendecidos por Odín, antes de partir hacia el Santuario.

\- ¡Señorita Hilda de Polaris, juramos defender Asgard con nuestras vidas. Nunca los defraudaremos! Dieron su promesa los chicos y de ahí, fueron despidiéndose de ella, de Flare y los parientes de ellos, quienes fueron a verlos entrenar.

\- Cuídense, chicos, venzan a Hades y no teman nunca. Les deseó lo mejor Stan con Ford y los amigos de Gravity Falls presentes.

\- Así lo haremos, prometemos vencerlo a toda costa. Juraron Dipper y Mabel.

En medio de las despedidas, el grupo de Star y Marco, ahora con Dipper, Mabel, Ronaldo y Peridot, emprendieron el viaje hacia el Santuario. A toda velocidad dejaron Asgard, para dirigirse hacia Grecia, sabiendo que tenían que llegar antes de que el "Reloj de Fuego" perdiera todas las Llamas encendidas en él.

\- ¡Por la Señorita Hilda de Polaris, por Asgard y por Athena! Exclamaron ellos su grito de batalla.

Pronto, los páramos helados de Asgard quedaron desiertos y las huellas de aquellas personas, fueron cubiertas por la nieve.

* * *

 **Al final, después de tanto pensar, he decidido hacer también The Lost Canvas cuando termine con el "Episodio G" y las películas, antes de ir por Omega y Soul of God. Mmm, con Omega es medio polémico, a muchos no les ha gustado, yo he visto un poco y no me parece tan malo (Salvo los cambios en el modo de entrenamientos, ¿tomar té en la Casa de Géminis? O_o medio bizarro, en mi opinión, respeto la de los demás). Otro tema, con The Lost Canvas, la historia se desarrolla en el Siglo XVIII y me parece que poner a Bart y compañía en aquella historia sería algo fuera de lo común, no valdría, así que he estado pensando y les pregunto: ¿Les gustaría que pusiera al Abuelo Abe Simpson, a Montgomery Burns, Stan y Ford Pines cuando eran jóvenes para que sean Soldados de Athena en The Lost Canvas?.**

 **Esperaré su respuesta y no se vayan a perder el capítulo que viene, ya que vamos por la mitad de la Saga del Santuario, luego vienen las de el Infierno y los Campos Elíseos :D.**

 **Un saludo y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, Shadow Moon Cat 1999, Fipe2 y lady-sailor, recuerden siempre llevar los pañuelos consigo, porque este capítulo no tuvo mucho de tristeza, pero los que vienen si los tendrán, van a llorar a mares :3, es una promesa que siempre cumplo.**

 **Cuídense :D y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La defensa estaba lista para enfrentarse a los Espectros, sabían muy bien de que el peligro al que se enfrentaban, ya que no sería tarea fácil, los Espectros representaban una amenaza para Athena y para el Santuario, por el cual, no podía perder o ceder terreno ante nada ni nadie, ellos no pasarían para nada.

* * *

A su vez, el viento se arremolinaba en las puertas a la Casa de Aries, allí estaban dos hombres, uno joven y el otro anciano, amigos y Camaradas que habían peleado en el pasado, ahora se enfrentarían como enemigos en un duelo donde solo habría un victorioso y el otro perdería su vida, la calma inundaba el lugar, la tensión subía como la temperatura en un día de mucho calor y todo estos ingredientes llevarían a encender la llama del polvorín, la cual provocaría una feroz explosión. Solo faltaba un último toque para desatar a la bestia guerrera.

Shion permanecía mirando a su rival, al Maestro Dohko, éste permanecía serio ante la sonrisa de su enemigo, mientras que el viento aumentaba su velocidad en los exteriores de la Casa Zodiacal y el silencio se sumaba a la lista de invitados de aquella noche.

De golpe, el viento se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás preparado? Preguntó el anciano a su rival, mientras que ambos Cosmos se encendían.

\- ¡Listo, Dohko! Respondió al llamado de batalla, el peli verde.

Ambos poderes chocaron ferozmente, como si se trataran de dos masas de aire, frío y calor, las cuales desataron una feroz tormenta, la fuerza de semejante ataque lanzó por los aires el sombrero cónico suyos, para luego presenciarse desde las laderas más allá, una fuerte luz blanca que envolvía a todo el sitio.

\- Ja, la pelea ha terminado. Se mostró Shion como el vencedor, al ver a su rival exhausto, pero éste era solo el principio.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Dohko a él.

\- Pensé que una Guerra de 1000 Días sería inevitable si peleábamos nosotros dos solos, antes nuestro poder era completamente igual, no había forma de saber quién era el más fuerte, pero creo que el paso de 243 años ha determinado quién es el ganador ahora, Mi Estimado Dohko. Alegó pero para su sorpresa, su enemigo no iba a darse por vencido.

\- ¿No me digas? Preguntó sarcásticamente y Shion volvió a preparar su Cosmo, el cual tomó un color violeta más fuerte y luminoso.

Dohko hizo lo mismo, su cuerpo comenzó a envolverse de un fuerte Dorado.

* * *

A toda velocidad iban Seiya, Bart y Shiryu subiendo las escaleras, hasta que algo le llamó la atención al peli negro de Oriente, quien se detuvo en ese instante.

\- Sí, ese es el Maestro desde la Casa de Aries, puedo sentir como su Cosmo se está haciendo más poderoso. Dijo él.

\- Pero estoy sintiendo ahora otro Cosmo tan poderoso como el del Maestro, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Podría ser...-Respondió Shiryu a la pregunta de su amigo y de su Aprendiz, mientras que otro ataque de Shion arrojaba al Maestro por los aires- Seiya, Bart, sigan hacia la Cámara de Athena. Les ordenó de que continuaran sin él.

\- Pero, Shiryu, no te podemos dejar aquí solo. Se negaron irse.

\- No se preocupen por mí, si algo le sucedería a Marin y Jessica, estoy seguro de que correrían para ayudarla. Les dijo, haciéndoles saber que irían a salvar a las personas que aman.

\- Exactamente, por eso mismo debemos ir contigo. Alegó el castaño y bajó unos peldaños hacia el Oriental.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Athena y Jessica las están esperando, apresúrense. Les pidió amablemente.

\- Pero, amigo... Dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Dense prisa, vayan, yo los alcanzaré después! Volvió a ordenarles.

\- Está bien, te esperaremos. Juró Seiya y se dirigieron hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Dohko volvió a recuperarse tras el golpe de su rival, éste dio un paso cerca de él.

\- Has envejecido demasiado mientras vigilabas el Sello con el que Athena encerró a los 108 Espectros, Dohko. Ya no tienes el mismo poder que tenías antes. Dijo burlonamente Shion a él.

El Maestro no podía enfrentarse a alguien tan fuerte, mientras que permanecía en el suelo, tratando de atacarlo.

\- Aún soy joven y se lo debo al Señor Hades, ¡tengo un cuerpo invensible y el mismo poder de antes! -El Cosmo de Shion volvió a resplandecer sobre él- -Jajaja.- De vuelta volvieron a chocar ambos poderes- ¡Dohko, un anciano como tú nunca podrá vencerme! Exclamó Shion, mientras que lanzaba repetidas oleadas de ataques, las cuales dieron contra su objetivo, derribándolo y arrojándolo al suelo a Dohko.

\- " _Maestro, le ruego que me disculpe por llegar tarde, ya estoy aquí"_ Le habló a lo lejos su Estudiante.

\- Shiryu. Reconoció la voz del Oriental.

\- Permítame continuar la pelea con ese hombre. -Pidió su autorización para luchar contra Shion, pero al oír eso, Dohko reacción y de un rápido golpe, arrojó a Shiryu por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.- Ma...Maestro. Dijo, estando en el piso herido.

\- Pensé haberle dicho a Shunrei que te mantuviera en los "Cinco Picos", ¡¿por qué has venido aquí estando ciego?! -Le preguntó molesto y sintiéndose decepcionado.- Lo ordené como tu Maestro, Shiryu, vete de aquí inmediatamente. Ordenó Dohko al peli negro de que se fuera.

\- Maestro, no puedo hacerlo. Se negó a irse.

\- Shiryu. Dijo el anciano, hasta que apareció Shion de nuevo.

\- Tienes un gran estudiante, Dohko. Digno de admirar, desafortunamente ambos van a morir. Mostró sus respetos y de ahí se fue preparando para matarlos.

\- ¡¿Qué dice?! Preguntó el Oriental, listo para enfrentarlo al antiguo Patriarca.

\- Shiryu, espera, mantente fuera de esto. -Detuvo al Oriental de que peleara contra el peli verde- Él es Shion, él es el verdadero Patriarca que Saga mató. Mostró la identidad e historia del rival.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces él es...? Preguntó Shiryu sorprendido.

\- Shion de Aries, el único hombre, aparte de mí, quien peleó y sobrevivió a la Guerra Santa antigua, y a aquel que fuera Maestro de Mu. Agregó más información al respecto.

\- Maestro, ¿cómo es posible que un hombre tan honorable como él, por qué? Preguntó Shiryu.

\- Shion, ¿una vida falsa, una juventud te hacen feliz? ¡Contesta! Exigió respuestas Dohko de Shion.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó furioso.

\- Te diré que solo tenemos una vida que llevar dignamente. Por eso es tan preciada y por lo que debemos nosotros dar por la misma en cada instante. Reflejó sus palabras, pero para Shion eran simple objetos de burla.

\- Je, eso es un argumento muy simple, dime, ¿Por qué habría de escuchar cosas sin sentido de un anciano como tú? ¡Terminaré contigo, ahora! -Se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva, pero se detuvo.-

\- Pensaba que un hombre como tú sucumbiría ante la ansia de vivir de nuevo, ¡Qué lamentable, Shion! Mostró su decepción en su amigo.

\- Dohko, ¿todavía...? Se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¡Muere otra vez y vuelve a ser tú mismo! ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES"! Dio su sentencio y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"! -Se defendió Shion del ataque de Dohko-.

\- ¡Es inútil, ni tu "Muro de Cristal" puede detener los Colmillos de los "100 Dragones"! -Dijo Dohko, mientras que el muro de Shion iba siendo destruido-.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó aterrado, para que luego el anciano incrementara su ataque, destruyendo el muro.

* * *

\- ¡Ay, Ay, no puede ser, miren este desastre! Se lamentó Ichi al ver el grado de destrucción del Cementerio.

\- Detente, ya no tiene caso. Le ordenó Shaina, dándose la vuelta.

\- Pero, Shaina. Trató de razonar Ichi con ella.

\- La próxima vez que nos topemos con un Caballero de Plata, no tendremos más opción que pelear -Dio ella el aviso de luchar contra los enemigos que aparecieran-. Ichi y Nachi dieron un pequeño temblor, pero para Jabu le pareció perfecta la idea.

\- ¡Me parece genial y trataré de pelear contra cualquiera que quiera entrar al Santuario! Exclamó listo el Caballero de Unicornio, hasta que una voz se escuchó a la lejanía.

\- ¡Shaina! -Escucharon la voz de Shun, quien llegó con Hyoga- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en este lugar? Quiso saber el peli verde.

\- Babel, Moses, Misty, ¿Los Santos que vi en Siberia eran ellos? Preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¿También te atacaron? Quiso saber Shun, pero Shaina intervino.

\- ¡Hyoga, Shun, ¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¿No recibieron las órdenes de Athena? Les preguntó ella muy seria.

\- ¡¿Oíste, Shaina?! Preguntaron, sorprendidos, Ichi y Nachi.

\- Sus órdenes son absolutas, llévense a estos dos fuera de aquí. Dio a entender Shaina las órdenes de Athena y pidió de que sacaran a ambos personajes.

\- ¿Fuera de aquí? Preguntó Jabu, confundido y miró a Hyoga.

\- Si van a pelear contra nosotros, entonces. Dijo Hyoga, preparándose para el combate.

Justo en ese momento, habían llegado los Hermanos Rod y Todd, los cuales fueron enviados por Lisa para alertar a su Maestro de la amenaza de los Espectros.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Estoy viendo al Maestro Shun y al Maestro Hyoga. Señaló Todd.

\- Será mejor movernos, vamos. Pidió Rod y ambos fueron hacia allí.

* * *

Shion había recibido todos los ataques de Dohko, pero aún permanecía de pie.

\- ¡Lo consiguió! -Exclamó Shiryu, pero aún no habían logrado derrotarlo al villano- No puede ser, aún está de pie después de ser atacado por "Los 100 Dragones". Shion, si ni siquiera los golpes del Maestro te pueden detener. Se quedó sorprendido de verlo aún firme.

\- Dohko, en verdad estás muy viejo, sí aún tuvieras tu antiguo poder, yo hubiera salido volando, ¡Ante el impacto de tu ataque, pero ahora, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Con un rápido movimiento pudo curarse del golpe sufrido.

\- Increíble, expulsó de su cuerpo los golpes que los "100 Dragones" habían provocado con su energía. Se sorprendió el Oriental.

\- Shion, definitivamente aún posees el "Poder Invencible" de esa época -Reconoció Dohko la habilidad del rival- ¿Es este el trabajo de Hades, Rey de Infierno? Preguntó el anciano.

\- ¡DOHKO, ACEPTA TU MUERTE AHORA! -El Cosmo de Shion se volvió a incrementar, sorprendiendo al Maestro-.

\- ¡¿Qué es este Cosmos; Maestro?! Preguntó Shiryu.

\- ¡Dohko, deberías saber que nadie puede escapar de este "Gran Polvo Estelar"! ¡MUERE, DOHKO: "REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR"! Lanzó su ofensiva Shion contra el anciano.

Un ataque coordinado como ese, alcanzó a Dohko, quien fue lanzado por los aires y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Maestro! -Gritó Shiryu, tras sentir como el anciano caía Y se dirigía hacia él- ¡Maestro! ¡Respóndame, por favor, Maestro! Pidió Shiryu, hasta que se le acercó Shion.

\- Estorbas. -Dijo y lo lanzó contra las columnas de la Casa de Aries.- No te preocupes, también te enterraré dentro de poco -Le dijo al Oriental, quien terminó estrellándose contra el piso y se dirigió hacia Dohko, para terminar con su misión- Justo después cuando le quite la cabeza. Se arrodilló y tomó al anciano por la espalda, listo para matarlo.

\- Es...pera. Pidió Shiryu, mientras que el cofre de él aparecía y se ponía la Armadura del Dragón.

Para Shion no pareció llamarle la atención del contrincante.

\- No te permitiré llevarte la vida de mi Maestro. Se interpuso Shiryu, listo para defender al anciano.

\- Estás ciego y tu Armadura está dañada. Se burló Shion de él.

\- Mi Maestro no está solo. Escucharon una voz y desde el techo de la Casa de Aries, apareció Allison de Sirena, quien había sentido el Cosmo de Shiryu y fue a averiguar qué pasaba.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres, pequeña? ¿Acaso eres una de las Aprendices de Shiryu? Preguntó Shion a ella.

\- Efecto, ¡Soy Allison de Sirena, Aprendiz del Maestro Shiryu de Dragón! Y estoy lista para el combate. Respondió a su pregunta, saltando del techo de la Casa de Aries y apareciendo frente a frente a Shion.

\- Je, ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?, ¿Qué podría hacer? Se burló de ellos; Shion.

\- ¡PELEAR CONTIGO, POR LA JUSTICIA, ALLISON, VAMOS, A LA CARGA: "DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Atacó él junto a la castaña contra el peli verde.

* * *

\- ¡Maestro Shun, Maestro Shun! Gritaron los dos niños, quienes llegaron justo cuando el peli verde detenía a Hyoga de atacar.

\- Detente, Hyoga, ¡escúchame, Shaina no es nuestra enemiga! Le detuvo.

\- Pero, Shun... Iba a decir el rubio.

\- Hyoga, Athena no quiere que sigamos peleando. -Reconoció la orden de la Diosa.- ¿No es cierto?. Athena, Saori piensa en nuestro bienestar. Preguntó a Shaina, mientras que iban llegando los niños.

\- ¿Por eso no nos quiere aquí? Preguntó Hyoga a él.

\- Agradezco sus buenos sentimientos, ¡sin embargo, esa es una mayor razón para seguir luchando! -Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el Horizonte- Realmente no quiero pelear, pero si hay algo que me resulta peor que eso, es saber que tenemos vida gracias a Athena, pero, ¿por qué no podemos hacer nada ayudarla? ¡Eso es insoportable!. Agregó el muchacho, reconociendo los sacrificios que la Diosa había hecho por ellos.

\- Somos Caballeros, por eso peleamos y encontramos el significado de la vida. Dijo el rubio ruso.

\- Eso es verdad, y no solo somos tú y yo: Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu y los niños sienten lo mismo. Agregó el peli verde.

Al oír esas palabras y tras la llegada de los Hermanos Flanders, quienes se reencontraron con su Maestro, todo ese momento hizo que Ichi llorara.

\- Así que lo han decidido -Dijo Shaina, viendo la decisión que habían tomado los dos Caballeros- ¡¿Piensan desobedecer las órdenes de Athena?!. El Cosmo Rojo de Shaina la rodeó y se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡Shaina! Gritó Nachi, viéndola dirigirse hacia Shun y Hyoga, pero los Hermanos Flanders se interpusieron.

\- ¡Maestra Shaina, no, por favor! Pidieron los niños.

* * *

\- ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE", ATACA! Exclamaron Shiryu y Allison, quienes lanzaron su ofensiva contra Shion, pero éste no pareció sentir miedo o nervios, simplemente lanzó una sonrisa de burla y tomó cartas en el asunto.

Alzó la mano y con su poder detuvo el ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! Preguntó Shiryu.

\- Oye, pero, ¿por qué están tan sorprendidos? Le preguntó, tras haber detenido el golpe.

\- ¡Es imposible! Detuviste el "Dragón Naciente" con una sola mano. Dijo sorprendido el Oriental.

\- Eso demuestra que soy más fuerte que ustedes, sí, ustedes son solo dos Caballeros de Bronce, pero empiezan a ser una molestia. Terminaré primero contigo y luego con tu Aprendiz. -Les dijo Shion-.

\- ¡Es...espera! Pidió Dohko, quien había recuperado la consciencia tras el golpe.

\- ¡Maestro! Gritó Shiryu y fueron hacia él, siendo observados por el peli verde.

\- Sh...Shiryu, te pedí que te fueras. Le hizo recordar la orden que le había dado, mientras que intentaba levantarse.

\- No podía dejarlo. Se negó el joven a marcharse, mientras que las lágrimas le corrían por los ojos.

\- Regresa a la región de los "Cinco Picos". Pidió de que se marchara de allí.

El silencio se impuso por unos segundos y el viento arrastraba el polvo que había allí.

\- Maestro, por favor, no me pida es, por favor. No puedo regresar y vivir en paz sabiendo que usted, Seiya y los otros están peleando, preferiría morir a su lado en la batalla, eso le daría sentido a mi vida. Por favor, le suplico que comprenda mi situación, por favor. Rogó el joven con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Eres tan testarudo como siempre, jejeje -Río el Maestro Dohko- Esa es tu debilidad, así como tu fuerza, ah. Reconoció en el Caballero el deseo de pelear hasta el final.

\- Maestro. Dijo el Oriental.

\- Está bien, Shiryu, me disculparé con Athena en tu nombre. Juró el hombre cumplir con aquel pedido.

\- Gracias, Maestro. Agradeció Shiryu y sintió la mano de Dohko, quien le sostenía la suya.

\- Entonces, debemos morir juntos, Shiryu. Dio su veredicto.

\- No deseo otra cosa. Alegó el joven.

\- ¿Hay espacio para una más? Preguntó Allison.

\- Tú también eres muy buena combatiendo, Allison de Sirena. Eso es lo que has demostrado, incluso con tus amigos. Claro que sí, únete y lucha hasta el final. Dijo el anciano, reconociendo también el valor que ella tenía y se les unió bajo su bandera.

\- Así será. Juró la chica.

Shion puso sus ojos en su objetivo, listo para atacar.

* * *

Hyoga se defendió junto con los Hermanos Flanders, deteniendo el ataque de Shaina.

\- Hyoga. Dijo Shun.

\- No tengo alternativa -Le dijo, mientras que se iba preparando para lanzar su ataque, la nieve comenzaba a caer y uno de los copos cayó sobre la máscara de Shaina, el cual al derretirse, formó una lágrima. En ese momento, la peli verde detuvo Cosmo-.

\- ¿Shaina? Preguntó Nachi, al ver que ella estaba dejando el camino libre para ellos.

\- Adelante, ahora que les he dado la espalda. Dijo ella, mientras que les permitía pasar.

\- Muchas gracias. Agradeció Shun.

\- El enemigo es fuerte, tengan cuidado. Lo mismo ustedes, niños. Pidió Shaina de que se cuidaran.

\- ¡Sí, nos vamos! Respondió Shun, mientras que se iban de allí, antes de eso, Rod y Todd abrazaron a Shaina, agradeciéndole por haber tomado esa decisión.

\- Fue una sabia decisión suya, Señorita Shaina. Le dijo Rod.

\- Nunca olvidaremos los entrenamientos que nos dio y sus consejos. Juró Todd, para luego partir de allí junto con Hyoga y Shun.

Después de que se fueron:

\- ¡NO DEJEN QUE NADIE LOS DERROTE, NADA MÁS YO! Pidió Ichi con lágrimas en los ojos, dándoles ese favor a ellos.

\- Son cálidos. Reconoció Shaina con lágrimas en sus ojos, reconociendo aquel valor, tanto de Shun y Hyoga, como el de sus Aprendices Rod y Todd Flanders.

\- ¿Eh? Preguntó Nachi.

\- Sus corazones, en verdad me han conmovido. Respondió ella a la duda del Caballero y mirando al Cielo.

* * *

\- Dohko, ¿ya se despidieron tú y tus antiguos Alumnos? Ahora los enviaré a los tres al Mundo de la Muerte. ¡AL REINO DEL SEÑOR HADES! Les dio su clara amenaza de muerte, Shiryu y Allison lo miraron en actitud desafiante.

\- No se interponga, Shiryu y Allison -Pidió él serio- Shion no puede derrotarme. Dijo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si eres un anciano aferrado a la poca vida que le queda. ¡¿Qué podrías hacer?! Se burló de él, para luego prepararse para atacar.

Un fuerte destello dorado y blanco encegueció a todos los presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntó Shiryu, sorprendido.

\- ¡La Armadura de Libra nos protegió! Señaló Allison.

\- Je, Dohko, tu Armadura te acaba de salvar tu vida, pero es muy triste, esa Armadura no te es útil ahora. ¡No la puedes usar con ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo viejo! No serías capaz de manejar su poder. Al momento de decirle esas burlas, la Armadura lanzó una serie de destellos dorados.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que piensas?! -Le preguntó el anciano y su rival dio un pequeño paso atrás-

\- ¡No seas ridículo, ya es hora de quitarte la vida inútil que estás llevando, terminaré contigo ahora! ¡NADA TE SALVARÁ, MUERE: "REVOLUCIÓN ESTE..."! -Al momento de atacar, algo le impidió hacerlo- _"¿Qué? Casi... está muerto, pero este Cosmo que emana, no es el viejo Cosmo de antes, es tal y como poseía cuando era joven: Fuerte, valiente y digno. Es como su Cosmo a lo máximo, como cuando usaba esa Armadura"_ Observó el cambio que estaba teniendo Dohko.

\- Shion, ¿Por qué crees que permanecí sentado en la Cascada de los "Cinco Picos" durante 243 años? Le hizo su pregunta.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, Dohko?! -Preguntó, por su parte, Shion a él-

\- ¿Por qué crees que la Armadura de Libra vino hasta aquí? Te daré la respuesta ahora mismo, Shion. Inmediatamente, el Cosmo de Dohko comenzó a apagarse, mientras que él empezaba a quebrarse.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! Preguntó aterrado y sorprendido el peli verde, al ver todo ese acto de cambio.

Aquella persona, que una vez fue un anciano que siempre guió y aconsejó a Shiryu y felicitaba a todos ellos por las victorias, ahora estaba cambiando por completo, el cuerpo de Dohko crecía y se quebrajaba, revelando a la verdadera persona de su interior.

\- ¡No puede ser, este Cosmo lleno de vida...! Gritó Shion, mientras que un joven alto, de cabellos castaños aparecía en lo que fue antes el cuerpo de Dohko y un tigre apareció en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? El Maestro Joven, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? No comprendo lo que ha ocurrido con su cuerpo, Maestro. Preguntó Shiryu ante todo ese cambio.

\- No hay duda, ahora eres el Caballero Dorado que solías ser en tu juventud, Dohko. Dijo, sorprendido, Shion a él.

\- ¡Dohko de Libra! ¡Shion, escucha, me fue entregado por Athena el "Gran Poder Sagrado Exclusivo de los Dioses", el "Misophetamenos"! Respondió ahora aquel joven de cabellos castaños.

\- ¡¿"Misophetamenos"?! ¡¿El "Estado de Media Muerte" practicado por los Dioses?! Exclamó Shion al ver aquella carta que había lanzado su rival.

\- Hace 243 años, fuimos los únicos sobrevivientes de la Guerra Santa contra Hades, después de dicha guerra, Athena nos dio la nueva misión para prepararnos para la siguiente. Shion, se supone que te convertirías en el Patriarca para proteger el Santuario y yo debía vigilar la Torre que encarceló a los 108 Espectros del Ejército de Hades! -Se mostraron escenas de los dos únicos sobrevivientes de aquella guerra- Así que, Shion, mi corazón latió alrededor de 100.000 veces por año. Contó lo ocurrido en el pasado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Preguntó Shiryu.

\- Es ridículo, eso es tan solo lo que el corazón late en un día -Se negó Shion a creer las palabras de su enemigo- ¡Eso significa que...!.

\- No te sorprendas, Shion, ahora lo estás viendo: Han transcurrido 243 años, pero para mí solo han transcurrido 253 días. Dijo Dohko hacia el peli verde, quien permaneció en silencio.

\- Ahora comprendo el por qué el Maestro siempre permaneció sentado en la Cascada en "Cinco Picos", aunque hubiese lluvia o viento, él vigilaba la Torre de Athena en estado temporal de muerte, descansando su cuerpo, esperando a que esto sucediera. Comprendió Shiryu a la perfección todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Shiryu, Allison! Les llamó Dohko la atención.

\- ¡Sí! Respondieron ambos.

\- No se queden ahí parados, ya les dije que me disculparé con Athena, apresúrense, sigan a Mu y combaten al enemigos. Impartió las órdenes.

\- Sí. Respondieron de nuevo.

\- Pero sean muy cuidadosos, hay otros además de Saga que ya se han adelantado y están en el Santuario. Además, verdaderos Espectros del Ejército de Hades ya están aquí y no sabemos el número exacto, así que dense prisa, ¡Shiryu, Allison! Ordenó.

\- ¡Si, nos vamos! Respondió Shiryu y se fue de allí con Allison.

\- ¡No se muevan! Gritó Shion y los atacó, pero el ataque fue detenido por el Escudo de Libra que llevaba Dohko.

\- ¡Shion, tú eres el que no puede combatir más! -Sentenció Dohko a él, quien lo miró con odio. Enseguida, la Armadura de Libra se unió a su antiguo Portador, quien se preparó para pelear- _"Es la primara vez, desde la Guerra Santa, que porto la Armadura de Libra"_ Ahora, Shion, estamos en las mismas condiciones, como aquel entonces, ¿recuerdas? Le hizo esa pregunta del pasado.

\- Bien, de esta manera puedo matarte sin tener remordimientos de consciencia. Ya veremos si eres realmente un contrincante. ¡TOMO ESTO, DOHKO! Le dijo y lanzó su ataque.

Ambos poderes chocaron.

\- ¡Ja, vamos, Shion, ¿crees que puedes detener el choque de mis poderes?! Preguntó el castaño.

\- Realmente tu poder ha regresado, pero, Dohko, esto crea una situación que más hemos tenido ¡y tú sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! Reconoció el poder de su enemigo y siguió combatiendo.

\- ¡Qué poderoso es, este es el verdadero poder del Maestro! Sintió Shiryu aquella energía.

\- Ahora que tenemos el mismo poder, iniciaremos una Guerra de 1000 Días, Dohko. Mostró sus planes el peli verde.

\- ¡Ambos moriremos uno u otro, escucha, Shion, te enseñaré esta técnica por última vez, pon atención. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti! Le dijo el castaño.

\- ¿La última? Preguntó Shiryu.

\- Lo haré una sola vez, ¡así que pon atención! Pidió Dohko, listo para lanzar el ataque.

\- Es demasiado tarde. ¡Morirás antes de eso! Se preparó Shion, también para atacar.

\- ¡Por favor, no hagas esa estupidez, te destruirás, Shion! Intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero fue inútil.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR"! Atacó el peli verde.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES"! Respondió al golpe, Dohko y ambos poderes chocaron.

\- ¡Esto es increíble, cientos de Dragones se elevan hacia el Cielo! Sintió Shiryu aquella fuerza y poder.

La fuerza de aquel ataque fue tan fuerte, como el viento de un huracán o tornado, el cual arrojó con violencia a Shiryu y Allison, hacia atrás.

- _"Hasta pronto, Shiryu y Allison"_. -Se despidió Dohko de ellos; quienes desaparecieron de aquel sitio de pelea.

Dohko, inmediatamente, cerró los ojos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó Hyoga.

\- Esa Aura. Dijo Shun con sus Aprendices.

Lo mismo sintió Seiya y Bart, al igual que los niños y los "Refuerzos".

* * *

\- Shion, Mi Maestro. Dijo Mu.

Mientras que Shiryu y Allison caían, la explosión que se sintió en el lugar, desapareció.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro Shiryu! ¿Está bien? Preguntó Allison, tras recuperarse de la caída.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien, Allison. Pero -Miró al Cielo junto con ella- Sus Cosmos han desaparecido. Se esfumó. Dijo el Oriental, mientras que observaban el Cielo y dos Estrellas Fugaces aparecieron en el silencio de la Noche del Santuario.

Inmediatamente, llegó el silencio, como dice el viejo dicho: _"Después de la tormenta, viene la calma"._

* * *

A su vez, a cientos de kilómetros que separaban a Atenas, Grecia, sobre el Centro de Europa se hallaban dirigiéndose Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco, Peridot y Ronaldo, quienes habían recorrido la mitad del Viejo Continente para llegar hacia el Santuario y luchar contra los Espectros de Hades.

\- Esperen. -Pidió Marco, quien se detuvo y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo- Puedo sentir un Cosmo muy fuerte en el Santuario, no puedo saber quién es, pero...¡Ah, ¡¿Y esto?! ¡Hay otros Cosmos, pero son malignos, numerosos y están en las cercanías de la Casa de Cáncer!- Alertó el joven, tras sentir aquella presencia.

\- Agentes de Hades, no me cabe la menor de las dudas. Alegó Dipper.

\- Nos espera una prueba muy importante para nosotros, no debemos demostrar debilidad, aunque puedo sentir los Cosmos de muchos hermosos Caballeros Dorados y también de los Espectros de Hades y...¡Awww, él, Mi Villano Favorito, Mi Amado Dragón Marino está allí también! Dijo Mabel seria, hasta que el amor tocó a su puerta, poniéndola ruborizada.

\- _"He estado escuchando que el antiguo General Kanon de Dragón Marino, quien nos atacó en la Guerra contra el Emperador Poseidon, ahora está en el bando de Athena. No me fío de él mucho, pero, puedo sentir en su Cosmo que ha cambiado. Espero no equivocarme"_ Pensó Dipper, cuando en ese momento se le acercó Peridot.

\- Será mejor descansar un poco, antes del Amanecer estaremos en Atenas. Pidió la Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Peridot, hemos estado corriendo por horas, encenderé el fuego de la fogata y luego nos ponemos en marcha de nuevo. Dijo Ronaldo, quien hizo ese deber, mientras que se sentaban alrededor del fuego para calentar sus cuerpos.

\- Ya ansío llegar al Santuario y patear los traseros de esos Espectros, hace mucho que no uso la "Coraza de Amatista" o el "Tornado Arco-Iris". Dijo Star, quien estaba ansiosa por llegar, siempre mostrando el lado positivo a todas las cosas y deseando luchar contra las huestes de Hades.

\- Yo también pido lo mismo, he estado practicando mucho la "Ventisca del Dragón" y la "Espada de Odín" en las montañas, en especial en el sitio donde Siegfried de Doble Alfa luchó contra Seiya de Pegaso y el General Sorrento de Sirena. Agregó Marco, todos ellos portaban las Armaduras de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, pero aún faltaba alguien más.

\- Amigos, somos seis, para que los antiguos Portadores estén completos, debemos ser siete, alguien no ha llevado la Armadura de Fenrir de Arioto. Dijo Dipper, ya que él y su hermana recibieron las Armaduras de Syd de Mizar y Bud de Alcor Zeta, gracias a la intervención de Bill Cifra, quien estaba ahora resguardado en el centro de la God Robe de Zeta suya, la del Smilodon. Pero aún quedaba la del antiguo Dios Guerrero de cabellos blancos.

\- Según tengo entendido, Wendy ha decidido unirse a la causa, pero lleva todavía enfrascada en los entrenamientos. Dijo Mabel.

\- ¿No era Pacífica Noroeste la que iba a utilizarla? Preguntó Peridot.

\- No lo sé, son versiones cruzadas, pero en cuando llegue el momento, lo sabremos. Opinó Star.

Después de haber descansando un poco, los seis amigos pusieron rumbo hacia Atenas, dejando las zonas de sierras de Austria.

* * *

 **Después de mucho debatir y las sugerencias que enviaron aletuki01 y Fipe2, he decidido poner para The Lost Canvas al Abuelo Abe Simpson, al Señor Montgomery Burns y a Stan y Ford Pines, quienes participarán en la Guerra Santa contra Hades del Siglo XVIII durante su juventud. Por otro lado, ¿Quién será la que lleve la Armadura de Dios Guerrero de Asgard, la perteneciente a Fenrir de Arioto? ¿Wendy o Pacífica? Lo dejo a votación de ustedes :D.**

 **Tenía pensado desde mucho que fueran siete de estos personajes quienes llevaran las Armaduras Sagradas de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, así que ya veremos, cuando elijan ustedes al último Portador, ¿Wendy o Pacífica?. Por otra parte, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Dohko y Shion?, ¿Mabel saldrá con todos los Caballeros Dorados y los Espectros? ¿O solo se quedará con su amado Kanon de Géminis? Jeje, todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo nuevo de esta Saga :3**

 **Mando saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, te deseo mucha suerte en el nuevo semestre y como "contrabando" XD, como pusiste en tu review anterior, te envío este nuevo capítulo para que lo leas y disfrutes en clases :D. Y sigue así con tu crossover de Frozen-Saint Seiya :3, es muy bueno :D.**

 **También mando saludos para lady-sailor, jeje, a medida de que pasen los capítulos, más aumentará el drama y las ganas de llorar :3. Recuerden de llevar siempre los pañuelos con ustedes para secar las lágrimas.**

 **Saludos para Fipe2 y Shadow Moon Cat 1999, me alegra muchísimo de que les guste este gran crossover, les mando un fuerte abrazo para ustedes también desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 **Bueno, amigos, Camaradas, cuídense, dejen reviews y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene :D Cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La explosión dorada había sido vista por Mu de Aries, quien alzó la vista y ésta desapareció por completo en la noche.

\- El Cosmo desapareció -Dijo sorprendido, bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos- No puedo creer que haya desaparecido tan fácilmente, aún mientras se tratara de mi Maestro Shion, quien peleaba. Se lamentó de la pérdida.

Acto seguido, arriano se dirigió hacia donde habían estado luchando Shion y Dohko, no encontró nada ni a nadie, salvo las ruinas de la Casa de Cáncer, la cual tenía el impacto contra el techo.

\- Esto es el daño del "Tesoro del Cielo" de Shaka, prácticamente destruyó la Casa de Cáncer, pero ¿en dónde están Saga y los otros? -Se preguntó Mu, tras haber ido a aquella Casa, sin encontrar ningún rastro de vida y contemplar los daños causados. Se giró hacia atrás-. No puede ser que hayan desaparecido por completo y sin dejar rastro alguno. -Dijo, mientras que salía de aquel sitio, sin notar que unos ojos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad de un rincón del Templo. Una pequeña roca cayó al suelo, llamando la atención del arriano- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -Se preguntó, mientras que los ojos rojos lanzaron un ataque invisible, inmovilizándolo contra una de las columnas- ¡"Psicosinesis", ¿Quién podría tener semejante poder?! -Desde los confines de la Oscuridad, más ojos de aquel color aparecieron, rodeando a Mu- Estos son aquellos que estaban siguiendo a Saga, con Sombras, los que estaban escondiendo su presencia como Fantasmas, ellos finalmente se muestran. -Dijo Mu, tras verse rodeado de aquellos seres, un relámpago iluminó el Cielo Nocturno, revelando las armaduras de esos personajes- 108 Espectros del Ejército de Hades, los verdaderos Espectros, no puedo creer que hayan seguido a Saga hacia el Santuario. Les dijo a ellos y se le acercó uno con Armadura Roja.

\- ¿Dónde están Saga y los otros? Le preguntó amenazante.

\- ¿Eh? Mu se quedó sorprendido.

\- Justo después de que un Cosmo poderoso desde la Casa de Virgo atacara esta Casa de Cáncer, Saga y los otros dos desaparecieron. Su presencia se fue y luego Shun en la Casa de Aries. ¡¿Adónde diablos se han ido?! Le interrogó aquel personaje.

Mu sonrió ante tal pregunta.

\- ¿No es vergonzoso que aún siendo muchos de ustedes, lo hayan perdido? Les preguntó él a su enemigo.

\- ¡Cállate! Le ordenó otro de los Espectros.

\- Cara a cara con la muerte, pero aún sigues siendo un bravucón, ¿eh? Amenazó otro de los Espectros, pero el líder de aquel grupo se interpuso.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Entonces le preguntaré directamente a tu cuerpo! -Alzó la mano izquierda- ¡Yo Giganto de Cíclope, te forzaré a hablar! -Cuando se preparó para torturar a Mu, un ataque sorpresa se dirigió contra él, el cual fue desviado- ¡¿Quién es?! Ordenó de que aparecieran los culpables.

En la entrada aparecieron Seiya y Bart, listos para enfrentarlos.

\- ¡Ya no vamos a tolerar más esta situación! Exclamó el castaño.

\- ¡Es hora de darles su merecido, Espectros! Sentenció Bart, apuntando hacia ellos con su dedo índice.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Se asombró Mu de verlos.

\- ¡Vamos a derrotar a cada uno de ustedes, así que prepárense! Señaló el muchacho con su Aprendiz.

\- Yo pensé que...Iba a decirles, ya que creyó haberlos sacado de la pelea.

\- Mu, no practicas de nuevo tu teletransportación en mí ni en mi Estudiante. Pidió graciosamente el castaño.

\- _Seiya, Bart_. Dijo en voz baja.

\- ¡No importa cuántas veces nos mandes lejos, vamos a regresar! ¡Y no solo, sino con mi amigo Shiryu y Mi Aprendiz Bart de Tigre! Dijo firme.

\- ¡Ustedes, Caballeros de Bronces! -Les llamó su atención, tratando de frenarlos-.

\- Debes dejar ayudarnos a pelear, Mu. Es nuestra batalla también y lo sabes perfectamente. Hizo entenderle que también estaban en la guerra.

\- Seiya, realmente eres...Iba a decir, pero Giganto se había hartado de tanta palabrería.

\- ¡Basta ya, quiero que se callen! -Gritó y se lanzó ataque-.

\- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! Lanzaron Seiya y Bart se ofensiva contra el personaje de Armadura Roja, quien iba hacia ellos.

El ataque fracasó, ya que Giganto había evadido todos los golpes y luego los atacó severamente, arrojándolos contra el suelo.

\- ¿Y se hacen llamar Caballeros? Se burló de ellos.

Seiya y Bart trataron de recuperarse.

\- Jajaja. Se rieron los compañeros de Giganto, mientras que él se dirigí a sus dos derribados.

\- Nosotros somos los Guerreros más fuertes al servicio del Señor Hades, no son rivales para nosotros. Les hizo entender.

\- No me hagas reír. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Giganto y detuvo su avance.

\- Son los más fuertes...¡y aún así se escabullen como ratas! -Dijo la verdad, Seiya, sobre los enemigos, mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie tras recibir los golpes-.

\- ¡Malditos Caballeros! -Exclamó molesto Giganto- ¡Entonces les enseñaré el verdadero poder de los Espectros! -Sentenció y brillaron sus ojos en rojo como el mismo fuego del Infierno, rodeando su cuerpo con el Cosmo-.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, corran! Pidió Mu de que escaparan.

\- ¡Jamás, Mu, nosotros podemos con él! Se negó a irse Bart del campo de batalla.

\- ¡Morirán lentamente! -Giganto hizo crujir sus dedos fuertemente, ante la mirada de sospecha de Seiya- Los mataré despacio y con dolor. Pero cuando se preparó para atacar, alguien lo detuvo.

\- _¡Detente!_ -Escuchó una voz en la lejanía-.

Todos se voltearon para ver.

* * *

\- Dios Mío. -Dijo Hyoga, atrás suyo tres pequeñas luces aparecieron y luego se detuvo, frente a una especie de acantilado, donde pequeños desprendimientos cayeron al vacío.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? Se preguntó el rubio, tras ver el grado de destrucción.

\- Algunos restos de Cosmos pueden percibirse en este lugar. Observó Shun, quien venía atrás con Rod y Todd.

\- Debió haber sido un choque de enormes proporciones entre estos enormes Cosmos. Dedujo el rubio.

\- No lo entiendo aún, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿O qué es lo que está por ocurrir? Quiso saber Shun, mientras que los restos de Cosmos se elevaban por los Cielos.

Delante de ellos, un enorme agujero de lo que les impedía el paso, por lo cual Hyoga se puso en marcha.

\- ¡Hyoga! Le llamó Shun.

\- Shun, niños, sigamos, hay una cosa de la que estamos seguros y es que Athena se encuentra en un grave peligro, así que tenemos que seguir. Les dirigió la mirada el rubio a ellos.

Los tres asintieron y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

* * *

En medio de murmullos y palabras cruzadas, los Espectros se voltearon hacia una presencia violeta oscura que había aparecido de sorpresa en aquel sitio.

\- ¡Apártate, Giganto! Le ordenó una voz conocida.

\- ¡Ah, Papillón! Lo reconoció.

\- Increíble, ¿Qué será ese poderoso Cosmo? Se preguntó sorprendido Seiya.

\- Eso es...eso es...eso es lo que está deteniendo mi cuerpo con una increíble "Psicosinesia". Reconoció Mu a aquel personaje que lo inmovilizaba, la masa volvió a hablar al personaje de armadura roja.

\- ¡Giganto, me encargaré de estos dos, continúa hacia la Casa de Leo! Ordenó.

Giganto estaba en la duda, no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Pero, Papillón, no me hagas esto, ellos son míos! Pidió de que los dejara matar, pero Papillón no iba a permitirlo.

\- ¿Acaso piensas en desobedecer mis órdenes? Preguntó y Giganto dio un paso atrás, atemorizado.

\- Está bien, te los dejaré entonces, los pobres Caballeros no se imaginan a un contrincante como tú, Papillón. Dijo el personaje, quien tuvo que ceder forzosamente y se retiró, molesto y su Cosmo irradiaba con fuerza, para internarse en la oscuridad.

\- ¡No, espera! Gritó Seiya.

\- Papillón, llamado como el "Temido Mariposa del Mundo de la Muerte". Finalizó Giganto y desapareció con los demás.

\- Se han ido. ¿Realmente se irán a la Casa de Leo? Se preguntó con dudas Seiya, en ese momento, algo causó que Mu fuera soltado de la columna y cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Le preguntó Bart.

\- Sentí mi cuerpo entumecido y muy pesado, pero ya me puedo mover. Observó Mu la movilidad que tenía su cuerpo ahora.

\- _Así es, tan solo te liberé de mi hechizo._ Dijo la voz de Papillón.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntó Seiya, al ver aquella masa violeta.

Pronto, la misma comenzó a prepararse para dar a conocer al que estaba allí.

* * *

Otra Estrella Fugaz cruzó los Cielos, pero esta vez dirgiéndose hacia el Este, a su vez, Shiryu y Allison, tras recobrarse del golpe sufrido por el ataque que lanzó Dohko contra Shion, se pusieron en marcha.

\- _"Maestro"_ Pensó el Oriental y en las escaleras, lanzó un ataque contra dos supuestos enemigos, los cuales esquivaron el mismo y se posaron en la cima de las columnas.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! Preguntó Allison, cuando desde las columnas, pudieron apreciarse a Shun, Hyoga y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Cálmense, Shiryu y Allison. Pidió Shun, quien le habló.

\- Shun, Hyoga y los Hermanos Flanders, ¿vienen de la Casa de Aries? Les preguntó, mientras que se les acercaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shiryu? Tú no sueles atacarnos así. Quiso saber, por su parte, el rubio de Rusia.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido en la Casa de Aries? ¿Dónde está el Maestro? Preguntó a ellos.

\- La Casa de Aries está destruida, solamente hay escombros. Le dio la triste noticia a Shiryu, Shun.

\- ¿Y qué fue del Maestro? Lanzó otra pregunta al interrogatorio.

\- Entonces debes haberlo sentido. Dijo Hyoga.

\- No había nada y no sentimos ningún Cosmo. Finalizó Shun, negando con la cabeza toda posible prueba de que Dohko estuviera vivo.

Shiryu cerró los puños y los apretó con mucha fuerza.

\- Me dijo que había estado preparado para morir, pero no puedo creerlo. ¡Maestro! Dijo el Oriental, quien salió de allí, escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Shiryu, espera! Pidió Shun de que detuviera, pero Hyoga lo agarró por detrás.

Hizo una seña con la cabeza, haciendo un "No", mientras que el Oriental iban bajando las escaleras con Allison.

\- _"Maestro"_ -Pensó en Dohko, mientras que llegaban los recuerdos de sus entrenamientos en "Cinco Picos" y en las palabras del Maestro sobre lo estricto que era Shiryu consigo mismo- -Tuvo que reconocer la verdad de los hechos, respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta, volviendo con sus compañeros-.

\- Shiryu. Dijo Shun de nuevo.

\- Perdón por hacerlos esperar. Se disculpó, mientras que pasaba con Allison delante de ellos.

\- ¿Shiryu? Preguntó Shun.

\- Vamos, debemos ir con Athena. Pidió.

Sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y Shiryu miró al Cielo.

\- _"Maestro, por favor, que siga con vida"_ Pidió y rezó por él, mientras que otra Estrella Fugaz aparecía en el Firmamento, en dirección hacia el Oeste.

* * *

\- Tiene un aspecto espantoso. -Observó Mu aquella masa que seguía cobrando fuerzas-

\- Pero, ¡¿Qué será esa cosa tan desagradable?! Preguntó asqueado Seiya.

\- Jajaja, soy Myu de Papillón. Se presentó el villano.

\- Pero, ¿qué está diciendo? ¿También es un Espectro? Quiso saber el castaño ante la sorpresa.

\- Jaja, Mu de Aries, de quien he oído tanto, permanecía inmovilizado para pelear contigo, te he liberado de la "Psicosinecia" para poder pelear en las mismas condiciones. Les dijo aquella masa, mientras que se movía por el suelo como un gusano.

\- Debes estar bromeando, ¡Nosotros dos seremos quienes pelearemos contigo, monstruo! Lo desafió Seiya con Bart, interponiéndose.

\- Seiya, Bart, apártense, por favor, déjenme hacerme cargo de esto. Les pidió Mu serio.

\- Mu. Dijo Seiya, mientras que Mu tomaba posición de combate y su Cosmo se encendía.

\- ¡Ven, pelea! -Lo desafió para luchar-.

\- Está bien: ¡"Erupción Horrenda"! -Lanzó su ataque Myu contra el Arriano, Seiya y Bart se lanzaron para cubrir a Mu, ya que eran muchos ataques coordinados, pero el peli lila los lanzó contra el suelo, acto seguido, invocó uno de los "Muros de Cristal", haciendo fracasar la ofensiva- ¡La "Erupción Horrenda" no funcionó!. Dijo sorprendido Myu.

\- "Muro de Cristal", ¡Toma esto: "Revolución Estelar"! -Lanzó su ataque, pero éste dio contra la masa, la cual comenzó a destruirse y liberando a un enorme gusano ante la mirada sorpresiva de los espectadores-. Esto es...Dijo sorprendido Mu.

\- No puede ser. -Se negó a creer, Seiya, lo que sus ojos veían.- Es como un enorme gusano. Observó Seiya a aquella criatura de pesadilla.

\- Pero, ¿Qué clase de Espectro es Papillón? Se preguntó Mu.

\- Asqueroso. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡"HILO DE SEDA"! -Atacó aquella monstruosidad, impidiéndoles moverse- Muy pronto, serán incapaces de moverse o respirar. Y entonces ¡MORIRÁN! Sentenció Myu a ellos.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo Mu, antes de que todo quedara en blanco.

* * *

Ya le faltaban pocas llamas al "Reloj de Fuego" y aún se estaban concentrando las defensas en torno al Santuario, el máximo peligro eran los Espectros, mientras que CJ, Niko Bellic, Tommy Vercetti, Víctor Vance y los demás custodiaban con el grupo del Tío Grandpa y los Osos el paso, el grupo de Steven, Clarence, Mordecai, sus amigos con las Cristal Gems y Martin, esperaban a que llegaran los enemigos.

\- La Casa de Cáncer. Observó Hyoga el sitio.

\- Estoy completamente seguro de que alcanzaremos a Seiya y Bart pronto. Dijo Shun positivo.

\- En marcha. Pidió Shiryu y se pusieron en camino para entrar en la Casa de Cáncer.

Dentro, pudieron comprobar el grado de destrucción que había allí, las columnas derribadas y otras destruidas por completo, el suelo agrietado y el techo que había desaparecido por completo, tras la ofensiva de Shaka de Virgo contra los Espectros.

\- Esto fue dañado por una pelea interna, debemos estar alerta. Pidió extremo cuidado Shun.

\- Pero no puedo sentir la presencia de Mu, de Seiya, Bart y ni siquiera la de Saga. Dijo Hyoga, cuando habló Shiryu.

\- Tal vez están en la Casa de Leo. Pero de cualquier forma debemos seguir. Alegó el peli negro.

\- Tienes razón. Dijo Shun y Hyoga asintió con la cabeza.

Justo cuando se pusieron en marcha, algo detuvo a Shiryu, quien miró hacia atrás.

\- Me pareció sentir un Cosmo desvaneciéndose en algún lugar. Presintió el joven.

\- ¡Shiryu! Le llamó Hyoga.

\- Será mi imaginación. Dijo y se retiró de allí.

Se retiraron de allí, pero en aquel momento, detrás de una columna derribada, habían dos capullos, de los cuales, uno comenzó a moverse y fue destruido por Mu, quien había sido encerrado allí por Myu de Papillón.

\- ¡Ah! -Gritó el Arriano, mientras que salía de allí- Seiya, Bart, quizás estén inconscientes -Dijo, tras tomar aire de nuevo- ¡Seiya, Bart, despierten! Pidió el peli lila y el segundo capullo se agrietó y salieron los dos Caballeros de Athena- Seiya. Dijo Mu, al haberlos recuperar el aire perdido, tras haberse caído al piso.

\- Mu, si no nos hubieras llamado, ya hubiéramos muerto ahí. -Le dijo Seiya al peli lila-.

\- Papillón es una criatura muy rara. -Señaló Mu sobre el contrincante-.

\- ¡Es cierto, pero, ¿para dónde se fue?! Quiso saber Seiya y Mu alzó la vista al frente.

\- Su Cosmo ha desaparecido por completo. Respondió el Arriano, tras no poder la presencia del villano.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Seiya con Bart.

\- ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido así como así? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Santo Cielo. Observó, impresionado, Seiya con su Aprendiz y hacia arriba dirigieron sus miradas.

\- Eso es...la misma cosa de la que estábamos atrapados. Dijo Mu, tras ver a un capullo descansar en una gran red de hilos blancos.

\- ¿Quién está dentro? Preguntó Seiya.

\- _Veo que han sido capaces de liberarse del "Hilo de Seda"._ Les felicitó el villano dentro del capullo.

\- Reconozco esa voz. Recordó Seiya aquella voz.

\- Sí, yo también. Alegó Bart.

\- Papillón. Dijo Mu.

\- _Jajaja, no esperaba que el "Hilo de Seda" funcionara con ustedes._ Se burló de ellos.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! Preguntó Seiya a él.

\- _Tan solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder realizar mi último evolución. Tenía que dormir un poco._ Respondió a su pregunta.

\- " _¿Dormir? ¿Evolución?"_ -Se preguntó para sus adentros, Mu- Ya veo, así que nos mostrarás tu verdadera apariencia. Le dijo Mu, al descubrir la verdad sobre los planes de Myu.

\- _Deben verme ahora, ¡La verdadera forma de Papillón, la Estrella del Mundo de las Tinieblas!_ -Respondió Myu, quien comenzó a quebrar su capullo, para luego estallar el mismo y ante una luz dorada, se reveló.

\- Entonces, ¿así es tu verdadera forma, Papillón? Le preguntó Mu al verdadero enemigo: Myu de Papillón había salido del capullo finalmente, listo para enfrentarlos.

\- Entonces esa es su verdadera forma. Dijo Seiya, al ver al rival totalmente nuevo, descendió elegantemente y con finos movimientos, estatura mediana, contextura delgada y bella apariencia. Tenía el cabello color rosa oscuro, largo y erizado, sus ojos eran especiales, parecidos a los de un insecto.

\- He completado mi evolución final, lo que significa una cosa: Tu inevitable y lamentable muerte, Mu. Señaló Myu hacia él.

\- ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, nosotros pelearemos contigo hasta la muerte! Dijo Seiya, listo para pelear.

\- Caballeros de Bronce, pero qué tontos, si ni siquiera fueron contrincantes para Giganto. -Alzó la mano y con su poder, logró inmovilizar a sus contrincantes, para luego arrojarlos por los aires contra el techo y finalmente contra el suelo-.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Mu, mientras que Myu los seguían manipulando para su placer, en un momento dado, Seiya y Bart comenzaron a oponerse a los ataques del enemigo, tratando de zafarse de aquel control, pero volvía a continuar con su labor.

\- Jejeje. Río el rival.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, Athena, Saori, te está esperando"_ Recordó las palabras de Shiryu en el Coliseo.

Inmediatamente, ambos reaccionaron, comenzando a salirse del dominio del rival.

\- _"¡Seiya, Bart"!_ Escucharon la voz de Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡Jamás...! -Comenzó a decirle el castaño-.

\- " _¡Seiya, Bart!"_ Esta vez fue de Hyoga.

\- ¡Vamos a ser...! Continuó.

Aparecieron en sus recuerdos Ikki, Nelson y los demás Camaradas de él.

\- ¡DERROTADOS! Exclamó el castaño, llamando la atención de Myu.

\- Seiya, Bart. Dijo sorprendido el Arriano.

\- Ni el mismo Mu, cuya "Psicosinesis" es la más poderosa entre todos los Caballeros Dorados, pudo con mi poder. Dijo el enemigo.

\- ¡Eso ni lo pienses, Gusano! ¡Seremos nosotros quienes te derrotemos! Sentenció Seiya.

\- Bien, Seiya y Bart, con que así es. -Aceptó el duelo y los dos Caballeros cayeron al piso.- Veamos qué tanta suerte tienes, la próxima vez que te enfrentes a un Espectro, morirán instantáneamente o...¿crees que deberíamos apostar? Ya puedes irte. Dijo hacia ellos, burlándose.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó el castaño.

\- Seiya, vete ahora. Le pidió Mu.

\- ¿Tú también te estás burlando de nosotros? ¡Ambos somos Caballeros de Athena, ¿por qué quieres que me vaya?! Preguntó molesto el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Así es, ambos somos Caballeros de Athena y nuestra prioridad es protegerla, vete por favor, Seiya. Ahora te confío a Athena. Impartió a aquella misión a ellos.

\- Bien, de acuerdo, Mu, pero debes alcanzarnos más adelante, aún tienes que reparar mi Armadura, recuérdalo. Le hizo recordar esa promesa y Mu asintió con una sonrisa lo que le había dicho el castaño.

\- Lo prometo. Juró y Seiya y Bart se retiraron de allí, rumbo al Santuario.

Pronto quedaron solamente Mu y Myu, quienes iban a enfrentarse a duelo.

\- Ahora nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino, finalmente es nuestra batalla. Sentenció Myu.

\- Apostarás a la suerte de Seiya y Bart, ¿no es lo que dijiste? Le preguntó Mu a su rival.

\- ¿Emm? Se quedó dudando Myu.

\- Tú no conoces la fuerza verdadera de un Caballero y el Cosmos de Seiya y Bart. Dijo Mu a él.

\- ¿Verdadero Cosmo? Preguntó Myu.

\- Implacable eliminación de poder, mientras los tengamos -Mu comenzó a alzar la voz- ¡Un Caballero puede crear un Milagro!.

\- Jeje, ¿en serio? -Preguntó Myu, mientras que aparecían las Mariposas Doradas.- Escucha esto, Mu, estas son "Hadas"; "Mariposas de la Muerte" que, desafortunadamente, te llevarán al Otro Mundo y ni siquiera tendrás oportunidad de pelear. Hasta pronto, Mu. -Se despidió de su enemigo, listo para atacar.- ¡"HORDA DE HADAS"! -Lanzó su ofensiva, pero Mu desapareció- ¿Eh? Mu, sabía que no eras un Caballero Dorado ordinario, te tele-transportaste a otro lado para esconderte, pero no puedes seguir escondiéndote. Estas "Hadas" encuentran al enemigo. -Le advirtió y sus palabras se hicieron realidad, al encontrar una de ellas al Arriano- Ahí estás, ¡"Horda de Hadas"! -Volvió a atacarlo, pero fracasó- ¡No puede ser, no puede estar pasando otra vez! Pero, ¿por qué? -Se preguntó Myu al ver que fracasaban sus ataques-. ¿Por qué no se teletransportó a un lugar lejano? -Volvió a aparecer Mu- No entiendo por qué volvió a aparecer aquí en su tumba.

\- Esta nunca será mi tumba, ¿no lo ves? Esta Casa de Cáncer. Le advirtió Mu de que no iba a morir.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Myu.

\- Esta Casa de Cáncer...¡Va a ser su tumba! Dio su sentencia Mu, Myu comenzó a sentirse cercado y avanzaba hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó asustado y sin escape.

\- ¡"Red de Cristal"! Invocó su ataque Mu.

\- ¿Cuándo...hiciste esto? Preguntó su rival, atrapado en la red y sin poder moverse de allí.

\- ¡Papillón, estás atrapado! Si atacas ahora, serás el primero en morir. Le advirtió.

\- ¡NO! -Gritó asustado-

\- ¡Como te dije: Si atacas ahora, serás el primero en morir, Papillón! Volvió a advertirle de que no lanzara su ofensiva, pero éste se lo tomó como una broma.

\- Je. Río.

\- ¿O es que acaso los Fantasmas y los Espectros de Hades no le temen a la Muerte? Lanzó aquella pregunta.

\- Te diré algo, a mí no me comparas con Saga ni con Shion, ¡Somos verdaderos Espectros y no Fantasmas! Como ustedes, Caballeros, nacimos y vivimos aquí, en la Tierra. Dio a hacerle conocer esos datos.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Mu asombrado.

\- Con la Resurrección de las "108 Estrellas del Mal", nuestras almas, como Espectros, despertaron cono nosotros, ¿sabías, Mu, que somos diferentes a los Caballeros Dorados que traicionaron a Athena a cambio de vivir de nuevo? -Le contó esa historia, mientras que se preparaba para lanzar otra ofensiva- ¡HADAS, LLEVEN A MU AL MUNDO DE LA MUERTE! Ordenó a aquellos serse de que lo mataran.

\- Observa bien, Papillón. Pidió su atención.

\- Uhhh. Dijo, mirando la carta bajo la manga de Mu.

Para su terror, algo habían sufrido las Hadas.

\- ¡Las Hadas han sido capturadas en la "Red de Cristal"! Gritó aterrado.

\- ¡Papillón, tú serás quien irá al Mundo de la Muerte! ¡"EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR"! Lanzó Mu su ataque final contra el Espectro.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se escucharon los gritos desgarradores del Espectro Myu de Papillón, desintegrándose en aquel feroz golpe dado por su enemigo y la luz blanca se elevó por la torre izquierda de la Casa de Cáncer, hacia los Cielos.

Mu observó como su enemigo desaparecía y junto con él, también caían las Hadas de Papillón.

\- En todo caso, si un Espectro es así de poderoso, aún con el poder de Aioria, debo apresurarme a la Casa de Leo. Se dijo Mu, saliendo de la Casa de Cáncer a toda prisa, pero sin percatarse que una pequeña facción de Cosmo en forma de mariposa dorada, representaba que aún Papillón estaba vivo.

* * *

A su vez, de vuelta con Dipper, Mabel, Peridot, Ronaldo, Star y Marco, ellos habían re-emprendido el viaje hacia Atenas, con la misión de enfrentarse a los Espectros de Hades que amenazaban al Santuario.

\- ¡Ya estamos cerca! Alertó Peridot.

\- ¡Genial, muy pronto voy a poder conocer a todos los más guapos Caballeros Dorados y Espectros de Hades, Dios, ya quiero ver a Mi Querido y Hermoso Villano Favorito: KANON DE GÉMINIS, VOY POR TI, ALLÍ VOY! Dijo emocionada Mabel y alzando la voz más fuerte.

\- _"Jajaja, Mabel siempre pensando en los varones, jajaja, esa es mi hermano, pero sé que no podré utilizar todas las armas de la Armadura de Libra para matar a los pretendientes de ella, ya que de lo contrario, ella me mataría, ya que me preocupo mucho por ella"_ Pensó Dipper para sus adentros.

Justo en ese momento, divisaron las escaleras hacia las 12 Casas, el camino al Santuario, todo estaba frente a ellos.

\- Esperen. Los detuvo Star.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Ronaldo.

\- Debemos tomar caminos separados para así reunirnos en el Santuario, puedo sentir la presencia de muchos enviados de Hades por aquí. Alertó la chica de cabellos rubios.

\- No es broma, yo también lo puedo presentir y son demasiados. Dijo Marco, apoyando la predicción de Star.

\- ¡Muchos Caballeros y Espectros de Hades, Dios, ¿por quién voy primero?! ¡¿Por quién?! Se preguntó Mabel, ansiosa.

\- Mabel y yo buscaremos a Kanon de Géminis. Dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Sí, SÍ, BUENA IDEA, DIPPER, ME GUSTA! Pidió Mabel, ansiosa y desesperada, tomando la mano de su hermano y corriendo hacia las escaleras para arriba, en búsqueda de Kanon.

\- Nosotros iremos para el Santuario cruzando por este camino. Señaló Peridot un camino oriental hacia donde estaba Saori.

\- Perfecto, Marco y yo iremos por el camino occidental, nos reuniremos en el Santuario de Athena. Pidió Star, mientras que acordaban entre todos ese punto de encuentro, para luego partir para enfrentarse a los Espectros de Hades, los cuales estaban acechando por la zona.

* * *

A su vez, Kanon se estaba recuperando de los golpes que le había dado Milo de Escorpio con la letal "Aguja Escarlata", cuando en ese momento, sintió una presencia familiar ir hacia él.

\- ¿Qué? No, por favor, no, la acosadora otra vez, no. -Tomó un respiro, sabiendo que Mabel iba a buscarlo- Aff, bueno, tengo que admitirlo, esos dos niños, los Gemelos Pines tuvieron las agallas para enfrentarme, lo mismo el valor y el honor de hacerlo, no puedo quejarme. Alegó el joven, mientras que Mabel y Dipper corrían a toda velocidad con rumbo hacia la posición del peli azul y estando atentos por la presencia enemiga en la zona mencionada.

* * *

 **XD, esta última parte tuvo un guiño cómico XD, idea que me dio lady-sailor XD, gracias, che :3.**

 **Bueno, ¿Ahora qué va a pasar en adelante? Ya estoy casi terminando la Saga del Santuario, para luego dar inicio a la del Infierno y a la de los Campos Elíseos, ¿se enfrentarán también Marco, Star, Dipper, Mabel, Peridot y Ronaldo contra los Espectros? ¿Les gustaría? ¿También les gustaría ver quién recibirá la Armadura de Fenrir de Arioto? ¿Wendy o Pacífica? Ya tengo un favor de Pacífica Noroeste, este voto es de lady-sailor :), muchas gracias de nuevo.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores: lady-sailor, Fipe2, Shadow Moon Cat 1999 y aletuki01. No olviden de comentar y de proponer sus ideas :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Sábado.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Cruzando los exteriores, Seiya y Bart, a pesar de haber sido liberados, les costaba moverse debido al ataque les habían en coordinación Giganto y Myu, pero no podían rendirse, tenían que llegar al Santuario y proteger a Saori de los Espectros.

\- _"Oh Cielos, no puedo mover bien las piernas, no puedo fallar"_ -Seiya y Bart cayeron al piso- _"Empiezo a sentir los efectos del ataque de Papillón, ¡Saori!"_ Pensó el muchacho, mientras que veía a la Diosa a las afueras del Santuario, a los pies de las escaleras, pensativa y con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, apareció una persona que ella conocía.

\- _"Saori, nadie culpa a los Dioses por haberles dado el poder para pelear, al contrario yo, nosotros, pelearemos hasta que nuestros Cosmos se incendien"_ Le dijo aquella voz del castaño, mientras que se desvanecía ante la mirada de la peli lila.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! _¡Seiya, Seiya, Bart!_ Les llamaba la chica.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, despierten! Les pidió una voz familiar y pronto abrieron los ojos, viéndose rodeados de Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Allison, Rod y Todd.

\- Seiya, Bart. Les llamaron sus amigos, mientras que ambos se despertaban.

\- Seiya, Bart, ¿se encuentran bien? Les preguntó Shun a ellos.

\- ¡Amigos, han llegado! -Se alegró el castaño de verlos-.

\- Seiya, ¿dónde está Mu? Pensé que estabas con él. Le preguntó Shiryu y el castaño con el rubio se levantaron del suelo.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó- ¡Hay verdaderos Espectros en el Santuario, vamos! -Alertó el joven y empezaron a correr hacia las escaleras-.

\- ¡Seiya! -Les detuvo Hyoga y ambos se dieron la vuelta- Te caerás de nuevo si no ves lo que haces. Dijo el ruso a ellos.

\- Jejeje -Rieron ambos por lo que les había dicho el rubio- ¡Vamos! Aioria nos está esperando en la Casa de Leo.

\- ¡SÍ! Respondieron sus amigos a la orden del castaño y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los Cielos, un potente rugido junto con un rayo dorado en forma de León hicieron desgarrar el aire y en el interior de la Casa de Leo, Aioria aguardaba la posible llegada enemiga a su territorio, sabiendo que debía defenderlo a toda costa, en las afueras de la misma, se hallaban los "Refuerzos", ya que habían recibido la orden de Lisa y Jessica de moverse hacia la Casa de Leo y custodiarla, ya que los Espectros habían logrado destruir la "Ilusión de Buda" de Shaka de Virgo y ahora iban a buscarlo para destruir al rubio.

\- No hay moros en la costa, Maestro Aioria. Le informó Jeff, quien entró con Clarence y Sumo a la Casa del Caballero.

\- No se preocupen, niños, ellos no pasarán por aquí, ustedes han entrenado muy bien conmigo y estoy seguro de que podremos vencerlos. Dijo el castaño claro a sus Aprendices.

\- Gracias, por cierto, he sentido la presencia de nuevos Cosmos. Agradeció las palabras de aliento de su Maestro, Clarence, y luego le dio aquella información de suma importancia.

\- ¿Más Espectros? ¡Genial! Se alegró Sumo de que fueran más enemigos para vencer.

\- No, no son Espectros, vienen desde el Norte de Europa. Negó Clarence las palabras de su amigo.

\- Deben ser sus amigos de Asgard: Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco, Peridot y Ronaldo, la Princesa Hilda de Polaris debió haberlos mandado aquí como refuerzos extras. Dijo Aioria.

\- Esperemos que sean ellos, volveremos a nuestra guardia, Maestro. Dijo Clarence y se retiraron los tres de allí.

Aioria estaba serio y silencio, mientras que los rayos y relámpagos iluminaban los exteriores de la Casa de Leo, cuando en ese momento, una tropa de Espectros aparecieron frente a él y los "Refuerzos".

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?! Se alarmó Sumo.

En ese momento, el líder de aquella fuerza, ignorando a los Aprendices de Aioria, le señaló con severidad.

\- Aioria de Leo, ¿donde están Saga y los otros dos? Le preguntó Giganto de Cíclope.

\- ¿Saga y los otros? -Repitió la pregunta del personaje-.

\- Saga, Camus y Shura, los Traidores, ¿pasaron por aquí o no? Volvió a preguntarle.

\- No lo sé, no importa quién sea, ¿ustedes creen que dejaría pasar al enemigo por esta Casa? -Negó dudan sobre la pregunta que le hizo Giganto, para luego advertirles de que no les dejaría ingresar a su dominio, mientras que el Cosmo suyo aparecía-.

\- Entonces dime, ¿a qué Casa se han teletransportado? Preguntó, impaciente, Giganto.

\- Eso es imposible. Volvió a negarles la posición de los tres Espectros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó molesto y reaccionando, Giganto.

\- Incluso para Mu, quien posee los "Poderes Psicogineticos" más fuertes, teletransportarse a algunas de las Casas resulta imposible, desde la Época del Mito, el Cosmo de Athena ha sellado el Santuario, todo aquel que quiera atravesar el Santuario, deberá hacerlo a pie y eso a quienes tienen "Poderes Psicogineticos". Les advirtió Aioria a ellos.

\- Si eso es verdad, ¡Entonces quiero saber dónde están Saga y los otros! Volvió a preguntarle más molesto y furioso Giganto.

\- Quiero saber por qué te preocupas tanto por ellos. Le interrogó Aioria.

\- Nosotros, los Espectros, sospechamos de Saga y los otros dos desde el principio, por lo cual, tenemos que vigilarlos hasta que maten a Athena. Le respondió a su pregunta, dando a conocer el motivo.

\- Ya veo, así que no más los han estado vigilando. Les dijo, mientras que los dos Espectros se preparaban para atacar.

\- Ya que lo sabes, ¡Fuera de nuestro camino! Le ordenó uno de ellos y se lanzó al ataque con su colega.

\- ¡No pasarán! Gritó Sumo y con sus amigos se lanzaron también a la ofensiva.

\- Vaya, ¡Qué corteses! Ahora díganme, ¿Qué les hace pensar que será así de fácil cruzar esta Casa de Leo? -Les preguntó e hizo un rápido movimiento, con el cual, junto con sus Aprendices, impidieron que un grupo de los Espectros llegara hasta él, el ataque los paralizó y destruyó las armaduras y yelmos, revelando los rostros de quienes eran sus Portadores- ¡ESCUCHEN EL RUGIDO DEL LEÓN: "PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"! Invocó su ataque y con ellos, atrapó en el aire a los rivales, mientras que éstos gritaban de dolor al recibir la feroz ofensiva combinada de Aioria, Clarence, Sumo y Jeff, mientras que Giganto de Cíclope quedaba aterrado y sorprendido de ver semejante ataque, un rayo dio justo a pocos centímetros de él y retrocedió.

Una vez terminada la ofensiva, Aioria y sus Aprendices miraron a los rivales caídos en el suelo.

\- ¡AH AH, ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?! ¡El "Resplandor" acabó con cinco Espectros de un solo golpe! Preguntó aterrado Giganto.

\- Ya se los dije, ningún enemigo pasará por esta Casa de Leo, y si aún así lo intentan, ¡Sus vidas corren un grave peligro de muerte! Les advirtió Aioria a ellos.

\- ¡Ya escucharon, largo de aquí o los mandaremos de vuelta con Hades! Les advirtió Sumo, haciéndose tronar los dedos.

\- Es demasiado fuerte para nosotros. Dijo uno de los Espectros, cuyo rostro no podía verse por el yelmo gris, salvo por unos ojos rojos que resplandecían en la Oscuridad.

\- ¡Aioria de Leo es como un León Dorado que nos enseña sus colmillos! Exclamó Giganto, ante el enorme poder de sus rivales.

\- Si tratamos de seguir nuestro camino, nos lanzará ese "Relámpago" otra vez. Dijo uno de los Espectros con un yelmo de cuernos negros.

\- ¡Nos matará! Temió otro de ellos.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ustedes me dan vergüenza, ¿asustados por un Caballero y sus Aprendices?! Jejeje. Río un Caballero de estatura pequeña, con unos rasgos faciales bastante particulares, una cara torcida y deforme.

\- ¡El Gusano Raimi! -Gritó uno de los Espectros, ante el miedo que infundía, los Espectros y Giganto se retiraron de su camino hacia Aioria y sus Aprendices para derrotarlos.- No importa qué tan fuerte sean el León y sus Aprendices, para mí son unos Caballeros insignificantes, jajajajaja. Se burló de ellos, mientras que los cuatro permanecían en sus puestos.

* * *

A toda velocidad se dirigían Seiya, Bart y sus compañeros, cruzando las escaleras para de ahí llegar al camino hacia las Casas Zodiacales y de ahí al Santuario.

\- ¡Ahí está la Casa de Leo!. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡Ya casi llegamos! Exclamó Hyoga.

\- Hay algo ocultó allí. Señaló Shiryu y se detuvieron, a los pies de las escaleras que llevaban a la Casa de Leo, dos cuerpos yacían allí, sin vida, los Caballeros se detuvieron.

\- ¿Quiénes son y qué les habrá pasado? Preguntó Allison.

\- Hyoga. Dijo Shiryu al rubio.

\- Sí, son Espectros muertos, puede verse en sus rostros el miedo, lo reflejan. Dijo ruso.

\- Ah, por allá también -Observó Shun y fue con Seiya, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders para donde se encontraban otros cuerpos enemigos-

\- Tres Espectros al mismo tiempo. Observó Seiya y se inclinaron para ver de qué habían muerto.

\- Y parece que no hubo batalla. Fueron tomados por sorpresa. Dijo Hyoga.

\- Seiya, Bart, ¿no creen que esto es extraño? Estos Espectros no tienen Armaduras. Le preguntó Shun a ellos, mirando el estado en el que se hallaban.

\- El Maestro Shun tiene razón, esto es raro, no cabe la menor duda. Dijo Allison.

\- Tienes razón, no tienen sus Armaduras puestas. Aprobó la teoría de su amigo.

\- Este Espectro parece que murió congelado. Todo indica que... -Dijo Hyoga, reconociendo que solo había alguien, además de él y Allison, que podía congelar a sus enemigos- _"¡¿Podría ser?!"._

\- Y esta cicatriz parece haber sido hecha por una Espada filosa. -Sintió Shiryu, tras pasar su mano por la espalda de uno de los muertos- _"¡No puede ser"!_.

\- ¡Seiya! Les dijeron, al saber en sus interiores lo que estaba pasando.

El castaño y el rubio asintieron.

 _-_ Ha sido atacado por un poder inmenso. Dijo el castaño.

 _-_ Seiya. Dijo el peli verde y se levantó su amigo.

 _-_ Vámonos, no podemos pensar en eso ahora. -Pidió el joven- Encontraremos la respuesta más adelante. Dijo y se puso en marcha.

\- ¡Espera, Seiya, ¿no lo entiendes?! ¡Aquellos que mataron a los tres Espectros y tomaron sus Armaduras, ellos son tan...! Trató de advertirles Shun, pero Hyoga puso su mano en los hombros del peli verde.

\- Seiya tiene razón, no tiene caso de pensar en ellos, Shun. Dijo el rubio ruso y se puso en marcha con Allison.

\- Sí, tenemos que llegar a la Cámara de Athena en cuanto sea posible. Hizo recordarle Shiryu y también empezó a correr.

\- ¡Shun, niños, dense prisa! Les pidió Seiya.

\- Está bien. Respondió Shun y prosiguieron con el viaje hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Los tentáculos de Raimi de Gustavo se estaban moviendo y apuntaban con la mirada hacia sus rivales, quienes les impedían el paso a los atemorizados Espectros, los cuales buscaban a Saga y los dos compañeros de él.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Ustedes sigan adelante mientras peleo con Aioria y sus Aprendices. Les ordenó Raimi, quien pegó un gran salto y se enterró bajo la tierra.

\- Agh, se ha ido bajo tierra, me parece bien. ¡Le dejaremos esto a Raimi, sigamos! Ordenó a sus compañeros, Giganto y éstos se dirigieron hacia Aioria y sus Estudiantes, cuyos Cosmos permanecían encendidos.

\- ¡Alto ahí! -Les ordenó y se sacó su capa blanca, hasta que un pensamiento lo detuvo- _"Así que ahí vienen, ¿Qué son estos Cosmos? Percibo Cosmos familiares en estos Espectros, se percibe nostalgia, viejos recuerdos. ¿Qué significa todo esto? No puede ser, ¿acaso hay personas que conozco entre estos Espectros?. ¡Agh, no importa, de todos modos son enemigos que tratan de pasar por esta Casa! ¡Los destruiré a_ todos"! -Pensó para sus adentros, listo para derrotar a los invasores, pero al caer al suelo su capa blanca, un tentáculo salió de allí y se dirigió hacia Aioria- ¡¿Qué?! -Se preguntó el castaño claro, cuando otros tentáculos más lo atraparon-.

 _-_ Que te vaya bien, Aioria. Le deseó burlonamente Giganto.

 _-_ Está completamente indefenso. Dijo uno de los Espectros.

\- Te tendré un poco de piedad y mataré antes de que tu cuerpo se haga pedazos. ¿Qué te parece mi idea? ¡MUERE! Se preparó Giganto para lanzar su golpe contra Aioria.

Pero otro tentáculo salió del suelo.

\- No necesito su ayuda, les dije que yo lo derrotaré, ahora largo. Les ordenó Raimi.

\- Está bien, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera los Caballeros Dorados son adversarios para ti. Dijo Giganto y cruzaron por la Casa de Leo.

\- ¡Alto, ni se les ocurra pasar! Les ordenó Sumo.

\- Apártate, niño, tú y tus amigos no son nuestro objetivo. Les ordenó Giganto.

\- Tendrán que pasar por encima nuestro. Les desafió Jeff.

- _"Agh, si estos Cosmos provienen de ellos, no les puedo permitir pasar"_ ¡Esperen! Pensó y les ordenó de que se detuvieran.

\- Jejejeje, es inútil, no puedes escapar a las ataduras de un Gusano aunque seas poderoso. Se burló de él Raimi.

\- ¡Maestro Aioria! Gritó Clarence.

\- ¡Clarence, Sumo, Jeff, alerten a sus amigos, es una orden, vayan y detengan a los Espectros, de prisa! Pidió Aioria.

\- ¡No lo podemos dejar solo! Se negó a irse Jeff.

\- ¡Es una orden mía, váyanse! Les ordenó más fuerte y los tres amigos tuvieron que acatarla.

\- Suerte, Maestro Aioria. Le desearon los tres y partieron hacia donde estaban los "Refuerzos"

Pronto quedaron solamente el castaño claro con su rival, el cual le impedía moverse.

\- Me encantaría sofocarte, así te haría sufrir más antes de que mueras, ¡pero no hay tiempo, así que te mataré! Se preparó Raimi.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Preguntó, en medio de las risas de Raimi.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, te perforaré la cabeza! Río y se preparó para matarlo, cuando en ese momento, la fuerza de Aioria reapareció, dañando al tentáculo y cayó al piso.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? Le preguntó Aioria.

\- "...". No pudo responder.

\- Ja, espero que pienses que no perderé con un gusano como tú -Le advirtió Aioria, mientras que se iluminaba su Cosmo- ¡Es hora de que te enseñe el verdadero poder de Leo!. Dijo, mientras que su Cosmo comenzaba a incrementarse y trataba de zafarse de los tentáculos.

\- Es inútil, no hay manera de que te libres de las "Ataduras de Gusano". -Dijo Raimi, pero en ese momento, la fuerza de Aioria logró destruir las "Ataduras", liberándolo de aquella "prisión"- ¡No lo puedo creer! Exclamó sorprendido.

\- Ya te lo dije: Un Gusano como tú no puede derrotar a un León. Volvió a darle su advertencia.

\- ¡Maldición, esta vez dejaré un agujero en tu cabeza! Gritó, pero Aioria lo tomó al Tentáculo Principal, sacando de la tierra al Espectro de Raimi y haciéndolo estrellar contra una de las columnas, la fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte que causó que el enemigo escupiera sangre por la boca.

* * *

\- Alto. Pidió Mabel, mientras que estaba con Dipper en las cercanías de la Casa de Leo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Viste algo? Preguntó su hermano gemelo.

\- Sí, ¡allí, vamos, pudo sentir el fragor de una pelea! ¡Y un guapo Caballero que se estaba enfrentando! Le dijo, entusiasmada y tomando la mano de su hermano, para bajar desde las sierras hacia la Casa de Leo.

* * *

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo contigo! -Le advirtió Aioria a Raimi, el cual se levantó con dificultad, tras caer al piso- Te derrotaré de una vez -Sentenció y se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva- El "Poder de Leo": ¡Relámpago de Voltaje"! -Atacó, pero Raimi se ocultó bajo los pies del Templo, el golpe dio contra la misma columna donde fue arrojado, dejando un agujero en el centro-

\- ¡Esto no ha acabado solo porque destruiste los "Gusano", ahora terminaré contigo! ¡Muere ahora! ¡"ATADURAS DE GUSANO"! Lanzó Raimi su contraofensiva detrás de Aioria, pero el joven reacción y con su Cosmo encendido, detuvo el ataque, el cual lo terminó recibiendo el rival, quien veía aterrorizado y gritando de dolor, como sus "Ataduras" y él sufrían los impactos del golpe del Caballero de Leo-.

Raimi de Gusano cayó al suelo, totalmente abatido y con muy pocas fuerzas, estiró su mano derecha hacia arriba, para finalmente morir.

\- _"Aunque mi mente estuviera distraída por los Cosmos de esos tres, no debí haber perdido que ese Gusano me tomaré desapercibido, fue un grave error"_ Pensó para sus adentros, retractándose de los errores cometidos, hasta que alguien le llamó.

\- ¡Aioria! Escuchó y se volteó para ver al grupo de Seiya llegar a la Casa suya.

\- ¡Ustedes! Se sorprendió de verlos.

\- ¿En dónde están los Espectros? Preguntó Hyoga al castaño.

\- Terminé con seis de ellos, pero el resto fueron a la Casa de Virgo. Les dijo.

\- ¿A la Casa de Virgo? Preguntó, sorprendido, el ruso.

\- Pero, Aioria, con tu poder, tú...Shun no podía creer lo que había pasado allí.

Aioria apretó los puños con fuerza, sentía que la culpa le invadía por haber sido tomado desprevenido por Raimi de Gusano y no haber podido frenar a los invasores, quienes cruzaron por su Casa.

\- Lo siento, me distraje pensando en esos Cosmos extraños. Se disculpó por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Cosmos extraños dices? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Así es, hay personas que conocemos entre los Espectros que han ido a la Casa de Virgo. Respondió a la pregunta de Seiya, estando serio al respecto.

\- ¿Cómo? Volvieron a preguntar Seiya y Bart, al no poder creer lo que pasaba.

\- Eso era lo que pensé. Temió Shiryu.

\- ¿También lo sentiste? Le preguntó Aioria al Oriental.

\- No estábamos seguros, pero en nuestro camino hacia acá, nos encontramos con tres Espectros muertos. Dijo Hyoga.

\- Y por la forma en que murieron ellos, probablemente...¡No, no, seguramente han de haber sido esos tres! Agregó Shun.

\- _"Esos tres",_ aún no sé con qué objetivo quieren atravesar estas Casas ni por qué de esa forma, pero no hay duda de que esos eran sus Cosmos. Alegó Aioria.

\- Eso quiere decir... -Seiya se detuvo-.

\- Tiene que ser una broma. Pidió Bart.

\- No puede ser. Alegó Seiya y Aioria lo confirmó con la mirada sobre la terrible verdad que estaban teniendo a las puertas.

* * *

\- Uno. Dijo la voz de un rubio, quien movió una pequeña bola que formaba parte de un enorme junto de un Rosario.

\- Así que está es la Casa de Virgo, pero no hay ningún Cosmo. Examinó Giganto, quien había llegado con sus compañeros.

\- Dos. Contó otra vez el rubio.

\- Maestro. Le llamó Lisa, quien había ido hasta allí.

\- Siéntate a mi lado, Lisa. Le invitó su Maestro y ella acató la orden.

* * *

A su vez, Giganto y sus Camaradas ingresaron a la Casa de Virgo, caminaban en silencio y atentos a las trampas que podrían toparse en su recorrido.

\- Está totalmente vacía. Dijo uno de los compañeros de Giganto.

\- Se supone que debía estar protegida por Shaka, "El Hombre Más Cercano a Dios". Alegó otro.

\- Tres. Volvió a contar el rubio, mientras que Lisa se sentaba a su lado y meditaba.

\- Mmmm, esto significa que Shaka contra Saga y los otros y se mataron entre sí con sus Cosmos -Examinó Giganto el daño causado en el techo de la Casa de Virgo-

\- Cuatro. Otra bola del "Rosario" fue a parar hacia la derecha.

\- De cualquier manera, no hay con quién pelear, estamos ganando tiempo. Dijo un tercer Espectro.

\- Vayamos directamente a la siguiente Casa. Sugirió otro de los Camaradas de Giganto.

\- Cinco. Contaron juntos Lisa y aquel rubio.

\- El Señor Radamanthys se puede impacientar, debemos darnos prisa. Pidió un Espectro de corta estatura.

\- Seis. -Terminaron de contar ambos y se levantaron de su sitio- ¡OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Exclamaron ambos, mientras que el sonido viajaba hacia los intrusos.

\- ¡Pero, ¿Qué son estos Cosmos?! Se preguntó aterrado Giganto.

\- ¿Quién nos está haciendo esto? ¿De quién es este Cosmo? Se preguntaban también los compañeros de Giganto.

\- _La verdad es inmensamente profunda y al mismo tiempo gloriosa._ Escucharon las voces pero no sabían de dónde venían.

\- Ahhhh. Gimieron ellos ante el terror que les invadía.

\- Desafortunadamente, aún después de tantos años y mil millones de errores, es difícil para un hombre alcanzar la verdad. Pero ahora -Les decían aquellas dos personas que avanzaban, revelando todo un entramado, la Casa de Virgo se estaba llenando de todo un revestimiento proveniente de La India- a ustedes se les ha dado la oportunidad de verla. Dijo, mientras que los Espectros se quedaron congelados.

\- Pero, ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntó, aterrado, Giganto.

\- Deben rogar ahora y aprender sobre la verdad y la Justicia en este Mundo y también limpiar el Mal de sus corazones. ¡Espectros, ¿cómo es que han sido capaces de venir hasta esta Casa?! ¡En nuestros rostros se reflejan la entrada al Otro Mundo. ¡Pronunciaremos nuestra Última Palabra y los enviaré allá! . Dijo aquella figura, mientras que las sombras se unían y formaban a una sola persona, quien venía acompañado de su Aprendiz, para que luego se sentaran cruzados de piernas.

\- ¡Aún está con vida! Dijo uno de los Espectros.

\- ¡Shaka de Virgo y su Aprendiz, ¿dirán su "Última Palabra"? Preguntó otro de los enemigos, mientras que el Cosmo de ambos los envolvía.

\- ¡Sigue soñando, Shaka, ¿Qué podría hacernos una persona?! ¡Seremos nosotros quienes diremos la "Última Palabra"! ¡Muere, Shaka! ¡MUERE! Preguntó burlonamente Giganto, para luego, intentar lanzar su ataque junto a sus compañeros.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron Shaka y Lisa, invocando un escudo.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! Preguntó Giganto, al ver que habían fracasado.

\- ¿Qué es ese "Escudo Protector"? Quiso saber uno de sus colegas.

\- Ya, ya veo, después del choque con Saga, quedó oculto en ese escudo, estuvo escondiendo su aura. Dijo Giganto, reconociendo el plan del rubio de La India.

\- Ommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. -Shaka y Lisa comenzaron a preparar su ataque contra los Espectros intrusos, para luego sacar el "Rosario de los 108 Espectros"- Corran, Espíritus del Mal. Sentenció el muchacho, alzando aquel objeto, ante la mirada de terror de sus rivales.

\- ¡¿Eso es...?! Preguntó otro de los Espectros.

\- Se los advertí: ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS"! Los atacó Shaka, los Espectros cayeron víctimas del terror ante aquella ola de fantasmas, los cuales gritaban y helaban la sangre de los invasores.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó, aterrado, Giganto y los fantasmas se unieron.

\- Ustedes, Espectros. estos Espíritus Malignos son iguales, ¿por qué habrían de asustarse? -Les preguntó Shaka, mientras que cambiaba el aspecto de la Casa de Virgo, el lugar estaba repleto de extensos e infinitos lazos del "Rosario" de Shaka y sus imágenes junto con Lisa, hacían temblar a los Espectros.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un "Ilusión?"! -Preguntó Giganto, asustado- ¿Acaso es...?.

\- Déjenme decirles una cosa antes de que mueran, escuchen con atención: Hay en total 108 Espectros, 108 Estrellas Malignas y hay 108 Cuentas en este "Rosario", eso es porque Buda lo creó para acabar con criaturas malignas, por cada Cuenta que voltee, el Mal será exterminado y un Espectro será destruido. Lo explicaré un poco más claramente; miren -Pidió su atención y extendió las Cuentas del Rosario, revelando un par de bolas color gris- De las 108 Cuentas, 11 se han oscurecido, ese es el número de Espectros que han muerto en el Santuario. ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?. Les mostró las bajas que habían sufrido a los Espectros.

\- ¿Qué? Cinco de los nuestros han muerto en la Casa de Leo, ¡No puede ser: Raimi y Niobe, también Papillón! Pero esperen, ¿Quiénes son los otros tres? _"Esto no tiene sentido, deberían ser ocho, no puede ser. ¡No puede ser!"_ Observó Giganto las bajas sufridas en las filas.

\- No importa cuántos queden, porque todas formas los aniquilaremos a todos ustedes. -Alzó el "Rosario" con Lisa- En un momento, el mismo número de Cuentas con el número de ustedes aquí se oscurecerán -Empezaron a agitar el instrumento y los Espectros comenzaron a entrar en un estado de pánico total- ¡Criaturas Malignas, mueran ahora, despídanse! ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS"! Volvieron a atacar Shaka y Lisa, la nueva oleada de fantasmas se dirigieron hacia sus enemigos aterrados.

Una especie de tornado o huracán de fantasmas se alzó sobre las cabezas de Giganto y sus compañeros, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que gritar, presos del miedo que sufrían, para luego caerles con todo el peso.

* * *

Otra llama del "Reloj de Fuego" que se apaga y con ella había transcurrido otra hora más.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Preguntó Giganto, alzando la mirada hacia el techo destruido- "La Invocación de Espíritus" de Shaka y su Aprendiz desapareció, pero, ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?! -Quiso saber Giganto, el único que quedaba allí, mientras que Shaka y Lisa permanecían sentados, cruzados de piernas y con el Cosmo encendido y delante de los Espectros, estaban tres misteriosos personajes con el Cosmo violeta sobre ellos-.

\- ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien detuvo mi Ken? Preguntó Shaka.

\- Hm, ¿sabes? No todos nos asustamos con tus trucos. Le dijo una voz familiar.

\- _"Esa voz, ¡NO, no puede ser cierto"!_ Se alarmó Lisa para sus adentros al reconocerla.

\- Lisa, has ayudado muy bien en esta lucha, recibiste un excelente entrenamiento por mi parte, pero es tiempo de que dejes la Casa de Virgo para proteger a Athena, ve con tus amigos y cuiden a Saori. Le pidió Shaka.

\- Pero, Maestro...Iba a decirle ella.

\- Hazlo. Le ordenó, sin abrir los ojos, Lisa pudo entender muy bien el plan que tenía el rubio.

\- Sí, ¡Sí, Maestro! Respondió y se fue del sitio, dejando solo a Shaka con los Espectros.

\- _"Ya veo, sus Cosmos desaparecieron en la Casa de Cáncer, pero no estaban muertos después de todo"_ Reconoció Shaka en esos momentos.

\- ¡Shaka, quítate de nuestro camino! Le ordenó Saga de Géminis, detrás de la máscara.

\- ¡Insensato, deberás matarme para poder pasar! Lo desafió el rubio a su rival.

\- ¡Tú lo pediste! Respondió el duelo y con sus dos compañeros se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡Llegó la hora de tu muerte! Gritó Shura.

\- _"Entonces los otros dos son..."_ Pensó el joven.

\- ¡La Espada Sagrada que corta todo! ¡TOMA: "EXCALIBUR"! Lanzó su ataque el primer enemigo.

\- El brillo del "Cero Absoluto" que congela todo: ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Atacó el segundo.

\- ¡Con las Estrellas Divinas de la Galaxia, muere! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIA"! Atacó el tercero.

\- ¡¿Vieron eso?! Preguntó aterrado uno de los compañeros de Giganto.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son esos?! Agregó otro de los Espectros.

\- De cualquier forma van a matar a Shaka. Dijo un tercero de los enviados de Hades, viendo los tres ataques dirigirse contra el rubio.

\- ¡KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Exclamó Shaka, mientras que era alcanzado por los golpes..

\- ¡No funcionó, es imposible tocarlo mientras éste dentro de ese Escudo! Observó otro de los colegas de Giganto.

El triple ataque estaba dando contra el escudo, el cual comenzaba a resquebrajarse, pero Shaka no iba a darse por vencido.

\- _"No, no pienso darme por vencido"!_ ¡OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! -Ahora fue el turno del rubio de responder al ataque que le estaban dando, lanzando una feroz oleada contra sus enemigos, cubriéndolos por completo y arrojando por los aires a Giganto y sus Camaradas.

* * *

La explosión se hizo sentir afuera de la Casa de Virgo, donde Lisa había salido de allí para llevar a sus compañeros y refuerzos para proteger el sitio.

\- Maestro Shaka. Dijo ella, llorando por el joven rubio.

\- ¡Lisa, Lisa! Escuchó la voz de Jessica, quien venía a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Jessica, no hay tiempo, lleva el mensaje a todos los refuerzos y a nuestros amigos: Que vengan para la Casa de Virgo, no podemos permitir que crucen los Espectros por aquí! Dio ella el mensaje que debía llevar la peli negra.

\- ¡Enseguida, voy para allá! Respondió la chica, llevando el mensaje, mientras que la rubia miraba como desaparecía aquella luz blanca de la Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

El mismo resplandor fue visto por Mu de Aries, quien se apresuró a dirigirse hacia el Santuario.

\- ¡Kanon! Le llamó Saori, quien vio salir afuera al peli azul y ambos contemplaron el resplandor dorado, lo mismo pasó con Milo de Escorpio.

\- Aioria, estos Cosmos que sentimos, ¿realmente vienen de esos tres? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Sí y además...Respondió el de Leo, apretando los puños con fuerza.

En la Casa de Virgo, lo que quedaba del techo del templo comenzaba a quebrarse y a colapsar sobre los invasores.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedo creerlo, está ileso! Gritó, sorprendido uno de los compañeros de Giganto, mientras que caían partes del techo.

\- A pesar de todo...Dijo un segundo Espectro.

\- ¡Esperen! Después de todo, ha sido herido. Aunque sea tan solo un poco. Observó Giganto, mientras una herida proveniente de la cabeza de Shaka comenzara a derramar un poco de sangre en el suelo.

\- Je, han caído del lado del Mal, pero aún conservan la fuerza de Caballeros, no puedo subestimar el poder de ustedes tres juntos. Les dijo Shaka a los tres Caballeros que resplandecían en dorado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Caballeros Dorados?! Se preguntó un tercer Espectro.

\- ¡Esos tres Caballeros Dorados son...! Dijo Giganto, señalando a los misteriosos personajes.

Shaka se limpió la sangre de su herida.

\- ¡Ahora, quítense esas Armaduras, saben que les pertenecen! ¡Muéstrenme sus caras, que no he visto desde hace tiempo! Les ordenó, lanzando un rayo dorado contra los tres enemigos y por la fuerza que éste tenía, causó que se desprendieran los yelmos y terminaran en el suelo.

\- ¡Ellos son...! Los reconoció Giganto.

* * *

(Música Frey Hero of Justice and Love, OST Saint Seiya)

\- Shaka está preparado para morir. Les dijo Aioria, mientras que otra llama del "Reloj de Fuego" se apagaba.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Seiya con Bart sorprendidos.

\- Aioria, -¿Qué es lo que significa esto? -Quiso saber Shiryu.- ¿Cómo es que Shaka está preparado para morir?.

\- De seguro Shaka quería detener a esos tres en la Casa de Cáncer, pero...Aioria se detuvo.

\- ¿Pero? Pidió Hyoga de que continuara.

\- Pero ahora se enfrentan en la Casa de Virgo y Shaka está dispuesto a dar su vida. Lo único que le importa es cumplir su misión, su Cosmo está al máximo, lo puedo sentir. Les contó Aioria sobre lo que pasaba.

* * *

\- _"¡NO! Shura, Camus, Saga!"_ Reconoció el rubio a sus tres Camaradas caídos, quienes abrieron los ojos y se prepararon para atacar, lo mismo tenía pensado hacer Shaka para cumplir su objetivo en la misión asignada por él.

* * *

\- ¡Por aquí, de prisa! Pidió Jessica a los "Refuerzos" y sus amigos de que tomaran posiciones en las afueras de la Casa de Virgo.

\- ¿Estás segura de aquí están? Preguntó Connie a la peli negra.

\- Sí, yo se lo dije. Le comunicó Lisa la orden dada.

\- Tiene razón Connie, este sitio está infestado de dos poderosos Cosmos, uno es de Shaka de Virgo pero los otros, están llenos de pura maldad. Dijo Steven.

\- Será mejor estar listos, temo que esta será una batalla bastante larga. Pidió Tío Grandpa.

\- Nadie se rinda para nada. Agregó Pardo.

\- Polar quiere vencer a Espectros malvados. Pidió Polar en ese momento.

\- Ya verás que lo lograremos. Le animó Panda a su hermano y los tres Osos chocaron los cinco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mabel llevaba a Dipper corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar con sus amados Caballeros.

\- ¡Oww, puedo sentirlo a Mi Amado Dragoncito Marino! ¡Voy por ti, Kanon! ¡Espera, también en la Casa de Virgo hay cuatro hermosos Caballeros, Dios y por lo que veo, uno es el hermano de Kanon, ¡¿Qué?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SON GEMELOS, DIPPER, SON GEMELOS COMO NOSOTROS, VAMOS, VAMOS! Pidió Mabel, quien se lanzó a toda velocidad por las laderas montañosas con su hermano para llegar a la Casa de Virgo.

\- Espera, mira, allí. Le pidió su hermano y se detuvieron, viendo a todo un grupo reunido allí mismo.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Se preguntó Mabel.

\- No lo sé, pero hay que movernos. Pidió el chico y su gemela lo tomó de las manos para luego ir corriendo hacia donde estaban los Caballeros que ansiaba conocer y tener una gran cita con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo será mi harem con ellos? ¡Ya sé! Primero Kanon y su hermano gemelo, luego los otros dos que he visto y el último, uno rubio que está sentado y cruzado de rodillas! ¡Ese será mi harem! Dijo ella, totalmente ansiosa por iniciar su gran relación, mientras que Dipper rezaba que no terminaran en las manos de Hades.

\- Si todo sale bien, juro que no mataré a ninguno de los pretendientes de mi hermana con las armas de Libra. Dijo el chico, mientras que bajaban a toda velocidad de las laderas montañosas.

A su vez, ya Marco, Star, Peridot y Ronaldo estaban llegando y en el Templo del Emperador Poseidon, Thetis de Sirena seguía entrenando a Brady y Mavis para que enfrentaran a Hades, no podían permitir que el Rey del Inframundo gobernara la Tierra, ya que ella era leal al Dios de los Mares junto con los dos niños Aberdale, los cuales ahora tenían las Armaduras Marinas, al ser los dos primeros Generales del Emperador.

\- ¡Dipper, puedo sentir también a otros dos Caballeros, uno es un Caballero de cabellos verdes claro y el otro es castaño! Pero no puedo sentir sus Cosmos, ¡Pero los encontraré y formarán parte de mi Harem! Dijo Mabel, mientras que llegaban con sus amigos de Asgard.

\- Están en la Casa de Virgo. Dijo Dipper.

\- Perfecto, unamos fuerzas con ellos, son nuestros amigos. Pidió Peridot y fueron juntos para sumarse a la gran batalla que se desencadenaría a las puertas de la Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

 **Jajajajaja, otro final cómico para este capítulo en la Saga que destruye los feels XDDD, recuerden de que mucho más adelante deberán llevar siempre los pañuelos para las lágrimas, porque se viene lo más fuerte y triste. Bueno, quiero agradecer de este gran aporte de ideas muy buenas a aletuki01 y lady-sailor, me alegro muchísimo de que les guste este gran crossover y lo mismo para Fipe2 y Shadow Moon Cat 1999, para recompensarlos por su ayuda, presento el nuevo capítulo de hoy :3. Espero que les guste y vayan preparándose, porque en el que viene se iniciará la tan ansiada batalla de los "Refuerzos" contra los Espectros de Hades.**

 **¿Mabel tendrá su Harem a tiempo antes de que Dipper los mate con las Armas de Libra XD?, ¿Shaka de Virgo cumplirá su objetivo?, ¿Les gustaría que ponga a los personajes de "Undertale" para las otras entregas de Saint Seiya? :3 :D. Espero sus respuestas y con respecto a la votación por quién llevará la Armadura de Fenrir de Arioto, ya que tenemos de candidatas a Pacífica y Wendy, la votación está en empate, necesito que alguien decida pronto, ya que tengo pensado que el Portador de esa Armadura aparecerá junto con Mavis y Brady de la serie Clarence, los cuales llevarán las Armaduras de los Generales Marino de Poseidon, serán Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena, así que vayan decidiendo por quién será el que porte la de Arioto.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, cuídense, ya que el Miércoles o Viernes subiré el capítulo que viene, no se lo vayan a perder, cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes.**

 **¡Feliz Lunes para todos :D!.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: La Batalla de la Casa de Virgo apenas había comenzado, los tres Espectros, a quienes Shaka reconoció como sus antiguos Camaradas del Pasado, se hallaban ahora del bando de Hades con la misión de llegar al Santuario y matar a Athena, el "Reloj de Fuego", el cual había sido encendido por el Maestro Dohko permanecía aún con las llamas, pero éstas eran cada vez menos, lo cual llevaría a las consecuencias si no veían lo que hacían.

Dentro de la Casa de Virgo reinaba el silencio más absoluto y tenso, parecía una larga eternidad con respecto a la espera en la que estaban metidos Saga, Shura y Camus, mientras que Shaka permanecía con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de piernas y en silencio, a la espera de la batalla que se desencadenaría. Por su parte, Giganto, harto de esperar, se acercó amenazante, destruyendo las máscaras que usaron los Espectros y dirigiéndose hacia los tres que estaban allí en silencio.

\- ¡Saga, Shura, Camus! -Los llamó, mientras que cedían partes del techo hacia el suelo- ¡¿Por qué están usando las Armaduras Sapuris, traidores?! ¡Así que estaban fingiendo lealtad al Señor Hades, los haré pagar por eso! -Giganto les preguntó, furioso, mientras que sus compañeros no le respondieron a las preguntas que les estaba haciendo, se enfureció por la traición que estaban haciendo y se dispuso a matarlos-.

\- Hmmm. Dijo Saga, quien irradió un pequeño Cosmo, el cual detuvo a Giganto.

\- ¡Ahhhh, no me puedo mover! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡No me puedo mover! Le preguntó desesperado por aquel ataque.

\- No podrán derrotar a Shaka ni siquiera lo ataquen al mismo tiempo, si quieren permanecer vivos, manténganse fuera de esto. Ordenó Saga, pero eso hizo enojar aún más a Giganto.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó furioso.

\- Prometimos conseguir la cabeza de Athena y lo vamos a conseguir como sea, ¿está claro? Dejó en claro Saga lo que ellos iban a hacer, tras haberse girado y mirado a Giganto una vez más.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Esa fue la última pregunta que lanzó el personaje, ya que un fuerte ataque, como una ráfaga, lo lanzó por los aires hacia la Oscuridad.

Shaka permanecía con el "Rosario de los 108 Espectros" en sus manos, a la espera de que atacaran, para así acabar con ellos, mientras que podía sentir la presencia de Lisa y sus amigos, listos para pelear en el momento dado, a las afueras de la Casa de Virgo.

\- _"Saga, estás hablando sinceramente, ¿realmente quieres matar a Athena?"_ Le preguntó el rubio de La India.

\- _"Sí"_ Respondió el hermano de Kanon.

\- _"¿De verdad?"_ Lanzó su sangre pregunta Shaka.

\- _"¡Dije que_ sí!" Respondió Saga, enojándose más por el interrogatorio.

En ese momento, en medio del letal y tenso silencio, el cuerpo de Shaka comenzó a irradiar un fuerte Cosmo Dorado, mientras que era observado por los tres rivales, los cuales permanecían quietos en sus posiciones y a pocos pasos del rubio.

\- Entiendo, es cierto, entonces están preparados para matar a Athena. Lo han prometido a Hades, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Pueden si quieren, no estoy a la altura de su poder entre quienes fueron Caballeros Dorados. Sigan su camino Dijo Shaka, reconociendo los planes que tenían los enemigos frente a él, para que les dijera que pasarán.

\- Como tú digas. Dijo Saga, mientras que cruzaban hacia los exteriores, pasando por donde estaba Shaka, por su parte, Shura y Camus le dirigieron unas severas miradas al rubio. Ahora solo quedaban Giganto de Cíclope y su tropa.

\- ¡Qué gracioso, los dejó pasar! Se burló uno de los Espectros de Shaka.

\- ¿Y dicen que este es el "Hombre Más Cercano a Dios"? Parece que algunos Caballeros Dorados le temen a la Muerte. Agregó un Espectro de corta estatura.

\- ¡Vámonos, no desperdiciaremos más tiempo y energía en una pelea con un cobarde como él! Ordenó Giganto, listo para cruzar al otro extremo.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso ya lo olvidaron?! Les preguntó Shaka, mientras que se encendían las Cuentas del Rosario.

\- ¿Olvidar qué? Quiso saber Giganto, dirigiendo una mirada de sospecha hacia el rubio.

\- Saga les dijo que se mantuvieran fuera de esto, si querían seguir vivos. -Hizo recordarles las palabras de Saga sobre permanecer alejados del asunto, Giganto dirigió otra mirada de sospechas, sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa que se estaba por desatar como un lobo salvaje.- ¡Miren, las Cuencas se han vuelto negras, el mismo número que ustedes!. Les mostró como cambiaban de color, señalando un mal augurio para los Espectros.

\- ¡Tonto, ¿acabas de salvarme y ahora me estás alardeando?! ¡Todo acabó para ti, te haremos pedazos! Gritó Giganto, quien se lanzó con sus compañeros al asalto, pero en ese momento, se reveló el verdadero propósito de Shaka.

Rodeado de cientos de esqueletos que alguna vez fueron Humanos, allí estaba el rubio.

\- ¡Ya no dejaré que sus sucios pies caminen por el Santuario, desaparezcan, alimañas! ¡"LA BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"! -Lanzó Shaka su contra-ataque, mientras una figura femenina en caballo aparecía y después de volver a la normalidad, Giganto y sus compañeros cayeron al piso derrotados- Tienen miedo de morir. Dijo Shaka.

\- Por supuesto que no, aquellos que son leales al Señor Hades, tienen asegurada la Vida Eterna después de la muerte. Negó las palabras de Shaka, Giganto, quien yacía en las últimas y sangrando.

\- ¿No me digas? -Respondió Shaka con sarcasmo.- Por si no lo sabes, he conversado con Buda toda mi vida, pero nunca he escuchado de ningún hombre que se le concediera la Vida Eterna, ¡Qué casualidad! Te diré algo, tal vez la razón sea que no estoy lo suficientemente iluminado...o quizá. Reveló Shaka la verdad a Giganto.

\- ¡Ah, no es cierto! ¡Eso significa que lo que nos dijo el Señor Hades es...! ¡ES...! Exclamó, presa del pánico Giganto, pero no pudo obtener la respuesta que buscaba, ya que cayó muerto junto con todos sus compañeros allí presentes. Acto seguido, Shaka se levantó de su sitio.

\- Esperen -Les detuvo el paso a Saga, Shura y Camus- Como pueden ver, aquellos que los vigilaban, fueron destruidos, ahora me pueden decir la verdad. Pidió de que les contaran todo lo que realmente estaba aconteciendo.

\- ¿Cuál verdad? Preguntó Saga, serio.

\- Sí, los verdaderos pensamientos que no podían expresar frente a esos Espectros. Dijo Shaka.

\- Está bien, comprendo -Saga se giró hacia el rubio- Mataremos a Athena. Reveló los planes.

\- Ya veo, pensé que ustedes, entre todas las personas, apoyarían a Hades y que habría algo que podían decirme abiertamente. -Shaka abrió los ojos- ¡Nada de eso era cierto! ¡Por lo que ahora, daré mi vida por destruirlos! -Se fue acercando a ellos- Teñir el Templo de Virgo con más sangre sería faltarle el respeto a Athena, vengan conmigo. Pidió de que lo siguieran.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? Preguntó Saga.

\- A un sitio para morir. Respondió a su pregunta, mientras que una brisa movía sus cabellos y aparecían en unos bellos jardines, donde caían pétalos de flores infinitos, el sitio estaba cubierto de los mismos, rodeado por los bordes montañosos y dos árboles allí presentes.

\- No sabía que había un Jardín con flores delante del Templo de Virgo. Se quedó sorprendido Shura.

\- ¿Qué tipo de Jardín es? Jamás había visto algo parecido. Preguntó Camus.

\- Ya lo comprendo, el rumor debe ser cierto, estaba de ser la "Sala Gemela". Dijo Saga, respondiendo a las incógnitas.

\- ¿Dijiste "Sala Gemela"? Preguntó Camus al peli violeta.

\- Se dice que Shaka es la Fe reencarnada en Buda. Buda murió bajo los árboles de las Sales. Shaka está listo para dar su vida al pelear con nosotros. Reconoció Saga el plan del rubio.

\- Bien, entonces lo mataremos bajo los Árboles de las Sales, justo como lo desea, no cometeremos ningún error. -Dijo Shura, cuando en ese momento, Shaka sacó su Rosario de los 108 Espectros.- ¡Muere, Shaka! ¡"EXCALIBUR"! -Lanzó su ofensiva el peli negro, pero cuando fue tocado por uno de los pétalos, el rubio evadió el ataque y de ahí lo atacó por sorpresa, arrojando a Shura por los aires. Ahora el turno de Camus.-

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! En repetidas veces, Shura y Camus atacaron al rubio pero no lograron matarlo, ya que él resistía a todos los golpes, ahora solo quedaba el turno de Saga para atacar.

\- ¡MAESTRO SHAKA! Escuchó la voz de su Aprendiz Lisa, quien había llegado con los Refuerzos para unirse al combate.

\- ¡Lisa! Te había ordenado que permanecieras junto con tus amigos en el Santuario, custodiando a Athena, deben retirarse, de lo contrario terminarán pagando las consecuencias. Le pidió el rubio de que salieran de allí.

\- ¡No, Maestro, nosotros protegeremos este paso al Santuario, lo ayudaremos, es nuestra misión también que los Aprendices luchen junto a sus Maestros! Se negó Lisa a irse y Shaka permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Qué dijo? Preguntó Star a la rubia.

\- _"Lisa, comprendo tu firme decisión pero tienes que saber que ellos no son para nada débiles, los aplastarán y Athena quedará indefensa, pero está bien, luchen también"_ Dio su aprobación para que entraran al combate.

\- _"Así será, Maestro, así será"_ Respondió la rubia, mientras que daba la señal para atacar a los Espectros.

\- ¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN! Escucharon una voz y cuando se voltearon hacia la entrada de los Jardines, allí estaban Mabel y Dipper, ambos exhaustos, pero la chica estaba ansiosa por haber llegado.

\- ¡Sí, llegaron más! Se alegró Jessica, cuando en ese momento, vieron que Mabel se quedó en seco, quieta, ya que estaba ante lo que estaba buscando todo este tiempo.

\- Son...todos...¡LINDOS, AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡SON LOS QUE PODÍA SENTIR, MIRA, DIPPER, SON ELLOS, VOY PARA ALLÁ, ESPEREN! -Pidió la chica, mientras que corría hacia el primero de los Caballeros, hacia Shaka, quien se encontraba en posición de combate y con su Rosario- Hola, Guapetón, mi nombre es Mabel Pines, quédate quieto, que te tomaré una foto -Toma una foto del rubio- ¡AHHHHHHHH, QUE HERMOSO QUE ERES TÚ TAMBIÉN, ENCIMA TAN SERIO Y CALLADO! -Abraza a Shura, el cual no podía ni moverse por el fuerte abrazo que le estaba dando Mabel al español-

\- " _¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡No puedo moverme, me tiene retenido!"_ Pensó para sus adentros, mientras que alzaba la "Excalibur", pero Dipper lo detuvo con la "Garra del Tigre Vikingo".

\- _A mi hermana ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo cabello, porque de lo contrario, los mandaré a todos de vuelta con Hades._ Le advirtió Dipper.

\- _Conserva tus energías, muchacho, las necesitarás en cuando empiece a cortar tu cabeza._ Lanzó su amenaza el peli negro.

\- ¡¿Eres francés, no?! ¡Awww, Le Amour du París! ¡Mon Amour! -Habló Mabel con Camus, quien también le tomó foto junto con Shura y les daba un beso en los labios a cada uno, incluyendo a Shaka, luego se acercó al último de ellos, a Saga- ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, TÚ ERES EL HERMANO DE KANON, MI AMADO VILLANO FAVORITO, POR FAVOR, UNA FOTO CONMIGO, SONRÍE, DIOS, NO LO PUEDO CREER, VEN DIPPER, DIPPER, VEN, ÉL ES EL HERMANO GEMELO DE MI LINDO GENERAL MARINO! Exclamó la chica con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que su hermano tenía que ir, resignado, a ver a su tal vez al futuro novio de Mabel, eso si llegaba a formar su Harem de Caballeros y Espectros.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? Porta la Armadura de Bud de Alcor Zeta y tiene bastante energía, ¿cómo lograron dos niños para obtenerlas? Preguntó Camus, mientras que era atrapado por el abrazo y los besos que le daba Mabel.

\- No lo sé, pero casi quiebra a "Excalibur" con semejante fuerza. Alegó Shura, quien recuperaba la fuerza en su brazo.

Mabel ya estaba yendo hacia Saga, mientras que Dipper, quien estaba agotado de tanto correr por todas partes, le seguía el paso a su hermana, hasta que se quedó sorprendido de ver al ex-Caballero de Géminis.

\- _"¿Qué? Esto no...no puede ser cierto, ellos, ellos son gemelos, al igual que Kanon y yo, pero también tienen un gran Cosmo dentro, ¿A qué se deberá todo esto?"_ Se preguntó Saga, mientras que sentía el fuerte abrazo y los besos de Mabel, mientras que le tomaba una foto para añadirla a su proyecto de Harem.

Permaneció en silencio, además de que Shaka estaba preparándose para el combate, los tres Espectros estaban rodeados de los "Refuerzos" y también vio que estaban Lisa y Jessica al mando.

\- ¡Ríndanse y Athena les tendrá clemencia! Ordenó Jessica.

\- ¡En tus sueños, niña: "Polvo de Diamantes"! Lanzó su ataque Camus contra ella.

\- ¡"Muro de Jerusalem"! Invocó ella su defensa, evitando el ataque del rival.

(Batman: Arkham Origins OST, Free Roam Fight Theme 4)

\- ¡Nadie intimida a los "Refuerzos"! Lo desafió Pardo y comenzó una tenaz batalla.

\- ¡Fuego en la trinchera! ¡"Año Nuevo"! Lanzó Rigby una poderosa oleada de fuegos artificiales sobre los tres Espectros, los cuales quedaron bajo una intensa cortina de humo.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntó Shura, cuando en ese momento, Connie se le lanzó encima con la Espada de Rose Cuarzo y Steven se enfrentaba a Saga con las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡Vamos, como dije en las cercanías al Templo de Poseidon: Hay que trabajar juntos en esto! Gritó Perla, quien sorprendió a Saga y lo golpeó con su lanza y luego con una serie de patadas.

\- ¡Muy bien, ¿quieren pelea? Entonces la tendrán! Les advirtió el Espectro de cabellos violetas, quien se enfrentaba a los golpes que le daba Garnet con sus puños.

\- ¡Vamos, adelante, dame tu mejor golpe, pero no lograrás tumbarme! Le desafió la Gema fusionada.

\- ¡Como quieras, acabas de sellar tu destino! Le dijo Saga, quien lanzó su ataque, pero fue detenido por Garnet, quien ejerció una gran presión sobre la mano derecha de su rival.

A su vez, Pardo, Polar y Panda se enfrentaban a Camus, ninguno de los tres Espectros era fácil de vencer, éstos ejercían una gran resistencia, los tres hermanos contaban con la ayuda de Tío Grandpa y del grupo de Clarence.

\- ¡Jajaja, ya te tenemos rodeado, francés! ¡¿Ahora qué tienes en mente?! Le preguntó Pardo, haciendo un gesto de hip-hop de San Francisco.

\- Buen ataque, pero se olvidaron de algo. Les dijo el peli azul.

\- ¿Qué? Con Pizza Steve nada ni nadie lo intimida. Quiso saber el amigo de Tío Grandpa.

\- Cuidado, Pizza Steve, no nos podemos fiar de este personaje ni tampoco bajar la guardia. Le pidió el hombre de bigotes pelirrojos.

\- Tío Grandpa está en lo cierto, algo está tramando, puedo sentirlo. Dijo el Señor Gus, mientras que Camus preparaba su ataque.

\- ¡"POLVO DE..."! Pero cuando iba a lanzar su ofensiva, alguien o más de alguien no lo detuvo.

\- ¡Descuiden, ya lo tengo bajo mi control! Les dijo Claude Speed, el cual ejercía una gran fuerza sobre el enemigo, mientras que llegaban Toni Cipriani, Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson, Víctor Vance, Niko Bellic, Luís Fernando López, Huang Lee y Johnny Klebytz para ayudar a su amigo en la lucha.

\- ¡Resiste, amigo, allí vamos! Pidió Toni Cipriani, quien atacó a Camus, mientras que ellos formaban toda una barricada humana para evitar que lanzara su ofensiva.

Connie, a su vez, se enfrentaba en un duelo bastante tenso contra Shura de Capricornio, el cual no paraba de utilizar a la "Excalibur" pero la Espada de Rose detenía los ataques de su rival.

\- Peleas muy bien. Igual que mi Aprendiz y hermanito, Martín de Lobo. Le felicitó el ex-Caballero de Capricornio.

\- Gracias, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos. Agradeció la chica seria, mientras que proseguían con los golpes de las Espadas.

A su vez, Dipper se encontraba sacando a Mabel y haciéndole recordar de que a pesar de que ella estuviera enamorada de los Espectros y de Shaka, tenía que comprender de que ellos eran el enemigo a vencer.

\- Bueno, bueno, tienes razón, Dipper, tenemos que vencerlos. ¡Adelante, Hermano! Y cuando aprenda alguna técnica para revivir a los muertos, los traeré a la vida y formarán parte de mi Harem. Dijo ella, mientras que se imaginaba rodeada de sus Caballeros Dorados y Espectros, sentada en el Trono del Patriarca y con Saga y Kanon como sus favoritos, junto con los demás y ellos le servían en su copa.

\- Así se habla, hermana, ¡Al ataque! Gritó Dipper y ambos se lanzaron en coordinación contra Saga, quien estaba bajo fuego de las Crystal Gems. Amatista lo agarró con su látigo.

\- ¡Suficiente, tomen esto: "Explosión de Galaxia"! Les lanzó su ataque contra las Gems, pero Steven y Star lo impidieron.

\- ¡"Escudo Arco-iris"! Protegió a sus amigos con su defensa, mientras que llegaba Marco, atacando desde el aire.

\- ¡MUERE: "VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"! Inmovilizó el chico castaño al gemelo de Kanon con ese helado ataque.

\- ¡Así se hace, Marco, Mi Amor! Le felicitó Star y ambos chocaron los cinco y se besaron.

\- ¡Connie, resiste, voy para allá! Le pidió Steven a su novia.

\- ¡Tranquilo, no te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control! Dijo la chica, quien estaba acorralando a Shura contra los muros.

Por otra parte, los Osos estaban teniendo problemas con Camus, el cual seguía ofreciendo una tenaz resistencia.

\- ¡Ya me hartaron, reciban el más letal de mis ataques: "Ejecución de Aurora"! Lanzó el francés su ataque contra los grupos de los Osos, Tío Grandpa, los de CJ y sus amigos y los de Clarence.

\- ¡Evacuen la zona! Pidió Pizza Steve, mientras que el peli azul los atacaba con una gran intensidad.

Pero justo en ese momento, apareció Mordecai, el cual atacó por sorpresa al francés.

\- Con mis amigos no te metas, traidor, ahora es mi turno: ¡"GUITARRA INMORTAL, ATACA"! Lanzó el arrendajo su ofensiva, para luego invocar el poderoso instrumento eléctrico, paralizando al francés.

\- ¡Buen ataque, pero aún no has visto lo mejor de mí! ¡"ARO"! En ese momento, una serie de Aros de Hielo fueron lanzados hacia Mordecai, pero Nube apareció y detuve el ataque.

\- ¡"CALOR TROPICAL"! Atacó ella, derritiendo el ataque de Camus.

\- ¡Recibe mi mejor técnica: "EL GOLPE MORTAL"! Atacó Rigby contra el peli azul, el golpe fue directamente contra Camus, aquellas ondas, parecidas a las de una bomba al estallar, arrojó al francés contra las columnas de los exteriores a los Jardines.

\- ¡Los estamos venciendo, vamos! Los animó Lisa, mientras que luchaba contra Saga.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! Gritó Connie, quien tenía cercado a Shura, pero en ese momento, cuando parecía que iban a triunfar, una fuerza indescriptible paralizó a todos los "Refuerzos".

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No puedo moverme, algo me retiene! Gritó Amatista, al igual que todos los presentes.

\- ¡Es una fuerza aplastante, ¡¿Quién nos haría esto?! Preguntó Peridot, tratando de disparar su cañón láser contra los rivales.

\- ¡Pero, ¿quién lo está haciendo?! Preguntó Papaleta, al ver que no sabían de dónde provenía aquel ataque.

\- ¡Maestro, Maestro, Shaka, ¿por qué?! Preguntó Lisa al rubio.

\- Lisa, pelearon muy bien, pero esta no es su batalla. Agradeció el Caballero de Virgo, quien era el responsable de detener la ofensiva coordinada de los "Refuerzos".

\- ¡No, Maestro, no lo haga, lo matarán! Pidió Lisa de que no luchara contra los tres Espectros.

\- Es mi misión, Pequeña Guerrera, tus amigos y tú también tienen una: Proteger a Athena en el Santuario. Suerte, Lisa y compañía, en especial tú, Mi Aprendiz, has progresado muchísimo y eso es lo que más enorgullece de ti. Te deseo lo mejor y siempre estaré contigo, Lisa de Sagitario, cuídate. Ten tú y tus amigos un buen futuro. Les deseó Shaka para luego sacarlos de allí, teletransportándolos hacia el Santuario de nuevo.

* * *

\- ¡MAESTRO SHAKA! Gritó Lisa, mientras que caía de bruces al piso y lloraba por el rubio.

\- Mucha suerte, Mi Amado Caballero de Virgo. Le deseó Mabel, quien se arrodilló y abrazó a la rubia.

* * *

Volviendo con Shaka, tras haberlos sacado del peligro, se preparó para el combate.

\- ¡"OTRA DIMENSIÓN"! -Atacó Saga, de golpe, mientras que Shaka era arrojado con violencia y caía lejos de allí-.

\- No debo ser arrastrado por la "Otra Dimensión". _"Pero no podré resistir contra tres Caballeros por mucho tiempo" -_ Pensó, mientras que sus rivales lo estaban esperando y él recuperaba del golpe-.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shaka? ¿Te estás riendo? Le preguntó amenazante, Camus a él.

\- ¡Alto! No se acerquen a Shaka -Les ordenó Saga, ya que el rubio estaba quieto y con los ojos cerrados-

Inmediatamente, el rubio de La India alzó el "Rosario" hacia ellos, llamando su atención.

\- La más grande técnica de Virgo: ¡"El Tesoro del Cielo"! -Invocó su ataque, mientras que caían en una dimensión llenada de imágenes de Buda en las paredes- Como saben, el "Tesoro del Cielo" es una técnica tanto ofensiva, como defensiva, ahora, no pueden atacar ni tampoco retroceder -Les advirtió de las consecuencias que tendrían si cometían una de las dos acciones-.

\- ¿No podemos atacar ni retroceder? Preguntó Shura, sorprendido.

\- No puede ser, ¿Realmente quedaremos atrapados en la trampa de Shaka? Camus no podía creer si eso era todo un truco falso del rival.

\- De esta forma. Sentenció Saga y Shaka preparó el "Rosario" de nuevo.

\- Así es, de esta forma no hay manera que puedan vencerme. Están completamente bajo mi voluntad, ¡Los despojaré de los Cinco Sentidos y morirán, a menos de que hagan uso de la única cosa que existe para derrotarme! -Les advirtió, mientras que la tensión iba subiendo cada vez más-

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Saga a Shaka.

\- Durante la Época del Mito, Athena le prohibió a los Caballeros Dorados el uso de una técnica muy oscura: ¡La Poderosa "Exclamación de Athena"! Dijo él como la única forma de derrotarlo. Un pétalo de Sales cayó al agua, formando un pequeño eco.

\- ¿Dijiste...la "Exclamación de Athena"? Preguntó Saga sorprendido.

\- No es posible, esa técnica jamás debe usarse. Dijo Shura, reconociendo las reglas.

\- No podemos. No. Se negó Camus a hacer semejante acto.

\- Después de todo, se han rebajado y convertido en uno de los Guerreros de Hades. ¿Por qué lo dudan si van a hacerlo? -Les preguntó Shaka, para luego ir preparando su ofensiva- Entonces esa es su elección, ¡Bien, les sacaré los Cinco Sentidos! ¡Empezaré con el Primer Sentido! -Atacó a los tres rivales, dándoles un golpe bastante duro y cayeron hacia un vacío y de ahí a los Jardines-.

\- Entonces, Shaka, haremos lo que tú deseas. -Dijo Saga, mientras que recuperaba la compostura pero su cuerpo tambaleaba tras el golpe recibido- Te atacaremos con la "Exclamación de Athena". Oficializó Saga la orden Shaka de atacarlo.

\- ¡Saga, la "Exclamación de Athena" es de cobardes! Se negó Camus a participar.

\- Aún cuando lo hagamos, ganaremos la batalla, nosotros, nosotros ya no. Reconoció Shura la consecuencia más terrible.

\- Vamos, Shura. Deben haberse dado cuenta, desde que caminamos en esta "Sala Gemela", Shaka no estaba pensando en ganar, sino en morir. Él está listo para morir bajo esos Árboles. Esa técnica combina el poder de tres Caballeros Dorados y su Cosmo combativo, aumentando su cima, que se concentra en un solo punto. Su poder, independientemente de su tamaño, es comparable con el Big Bang que creó el Universo. Ya que es inmensamente destructiva, esa técnica oscura fue prohibida por Athena en la Época del Mito. La "Exclamación de Athena", la prohibida y la última. -Saga dio un paso hacia Shaka- Usaremos la "Exclamación de Athena" para matar a Shaka. Ordenó de que se prepararan.

\- Pero, eso significa que...Dijo Camus.

\- Aquellos Caballeros que usan la "Exclamación de Athena" jamás...Iba a continuar Shura, pero otro Pétalo cayó al florido suelo.

\- ¡Y ahora el Segundo Sentido! Volvió a atacarlos Shaka.

\- Las Batallas de los Santos de Athena, son batallas de Justicia, la Igualdad es inamovible y por ella, Athena condena el uso de armas. Dijo Camus, herido y debilitado, como sus compañeros, por el ataque, estando en el suelo.

\- Ya lo dijiste, la "Exclamación de Athena" combina el poder de tres Caballeros Dorados contra un solo oponente. Es un ataque desigual, no apto para una batalla de Justicia y por lo mismo, Athena lo repudia. Agregó Shura, también abatido.

\- ¿Te das cuenta entonces, Saga? -Preguntó Camus, levantándose con dificultad-.

\- Si nosotros utilizamos la "Exclamación de Athena", traicionaremos los Principios que hemos seguido y nuestro honor. Trató Shura de hacerlo entrar en razón de no utilizar ese ataque.

\- Nos van a deshacer de toda la evidencia que existe de cuando éramos Caballeros y aún después de la muerte, cargaremos el estigma de la deshonra por siempre. Sentenció Camus.

\- Continuaré con el Tercer Sentido. Dijo Shaka.

\- ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaron por qué Hades nos otorgó vidas temporales y la razón por la cual estamos en el Santuario? No importa lo que cueste, tenemos que ir con Athena, para ello y por ella, debemos estar felices de poder dar nuestro nombre y honor como Caballeros. Hizo Saga con hacerles acordar del motivo de todo ese viaje.

\- _"Tienes razón, nuestra misión está por encima de todo. No podemos rendirnos ante Shaka, aún mientras que tengamos que perder nuestros Cinco Sentidos. No será un obstáculo"_ Dijo firme Camus en las palabras del peli violeta.

\- _"Ya morimos una vez, nada perderemos al ser humillados o por ser considerados cobardes, lo soportaremos"_ Agregó Shura.

\- _"¡Por Athena"!_ Exclamó para sus adentros Saga.

\- ¡Por el Mundo! Exclamó Camus.

\- ¡Por el Amor y la Justicia! Agregó Shura.

\- ¡Pierdan el Cuarto Sentido! Les sentenció Shaka y una lágrima bajó de la Estatua de Athena.

* * *

En la Cámara del Patriarca, la Diosa había sentido todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí afuera.

\- Shaka. Dijo la peli lila.

\- Percibo algo amenazador. Dijo Kanon, mientras que Mabel corría hacia sus brazos, llevando a Dipper con ella.

\- ¡Ya llegué, Mi Dragoncito Marino! Exclamó la chica, quien se arrojó hacia el hermano gemelo de Saga.

\- ¿Estás cediendo tu vida, Shaka? Lanzó Milo su pregunta al Cielo, buscando una respuesta para su duda.

Otra Llama del "Reloj de Fuego" se apagó.

* * *

\- ¿Quién está ahí? Preguntó Shun, tras haber llegado con Seiya, Aioria y los demás a las puertas, en donde allí se hallaba Mu, impidiéndoles el paso.

\- Mu, así que también viniste a ayudar a Shaka, ¿cierto? Le preguntó el castaño claro.

\- Ciento el poderoso Cosmo de Shaka y los otros Espectros. Sintió Shiryu con Allison aquel poder.

\- Vienen del otro lado de la puerta. Agregó Hyoga.

\- Hay que darnos prisa. -Dijo Seiya pero Mu no se iba a mover-

\- Mu, por favor, Shaka morirá si no lo ayudamos. Hazte un lado. Le pidió Bart.

\- No pasarán por esta puerta ni entrarán a la "Sala Gemela" -Les negó el paso y con los ojos cerrados-.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que no podemos dejar que Shaka muera?! -Preguntó Aioria pero no obtuvo respuesta del Arriano- Sé que puedes sentir a Saga, Camus y Shura están listos para terminar con todo, van a sacrificar su honor como Caballero y a combinar sus fuerzas para matar a Shaka.

Mu bajó los brazos y habló al Caballero de Leo.

\- Aioria, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? -Preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta- Eso es lo que Shaka quiere. -Respondió Mu pero su tono de voz estaba lleno de dolor y las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus ojos-.

 **Flashbacks:** - _"Shaka, Shaka, ¿Por qué estás tan triste? Tan solo tienes seis años y a pesar de ello, te sientas todos los días ahí a lamentarte. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"_ Preguntó la voz de Bud hacia un pequeño y joven rubio.

 _-_ _"Hoy vi muchos cuerpos muerto flotando en el Río Ganges y en la orilla peregrinos de toda La India se purificaban. Tuve la impresión de que celebraban la muerte en lugar de la vida. ¿Por qué es tan pobre este país donde nací, parece que solo nacemos para sufrir y lamentarnos y la gente vive entre desgracias únicamente"_ Respondió el pequeño a la Estatua de Buda.

 _-_ _"Shaka, ¿eso te pone triste?"_ Volvió a preguntarle la Estatua.

 _-_ _"Claro, ¿Quién quiere una vida llena de tristeza?"_ Respondió el joven.

 _-_ _"Estás equivocado, Shaka, donde hay tristeza, hay alegría, y es lo mismo del otro modo: Hermosas flores florecen pero eventualmente mueren, todo en este Mundo está cambiando. Siempre en movimiento, todo igual, todo cambia, la vida del Hombre es igual"_ Respondió _,_ dando su mensaje de tranquilidad al pequeño, lleno de filosofía.

\- _"Pero, si la Muerte es inevitable, entonces debe ser que la tristeza es la que domina nuestras, aunque busquemos la felicidad y el amor, la Muerte significará todo, no entiendo, ¿Por qué nacemos en este Mundo cuando no podemos desafiar a algo tan completo y eterno como la Muerte?"_ La pregunta del niño era inquietante, mientras que la tristeza le invadía y la angustia también, las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos cerrados.

\- _"Shaka, parece que lo has olvidado, ¿no?"_ Le hizo recordar.

\- _"¿Olvidado?"_ Preguntó el niño.

\- _"Eso es"_ Respondió Buda.

 **Fin del flashbacks:** Allí se encontraba Shaka, listo para enfrentar el destino que estaba a las puertas. Los Espectros estaban decididos en lanzar su ofensiva final contra el rubio de La India.

\- _"Eso es"_ -Recordó las palabras de Buda cuando era pequeño y Saga lo miraba serio-

\- _"Shaka, te daremos lo que quieres: "¡La Exclamación de Athena"!"_ -Dijo para sus adentros el peli violeta, sus dos compañeros se levantaron, sin sentidos, iban a dar el último golpe-.

\- Así que finalmente lo entendieron, pero me temo que es demasiado tarde: Un golpe más y perderán el último de sus sentidos. -Preparó el "Rosario"- Deberán acabar conmigo antes de que agite este "Rosario", o resignarse por completo, ¡El fin está cerca, prepárense!. Advirtió, mientras que se preparaba para atacarlos.

\- _"Lo sabemos"_ Dijo Camus para sus adentros.

\- _"Te recordaremos por siempre, Compañero"._ Prometió Shura, mientras que sus Cosmos iban creciendo a un ritmo acelerado.

\- _"Tu muerte no será en vano"._ Juró Saga.

Las flores siguieron cayendo de los Árboles, todo estaba listo para el ataque definitivo.

\- ¡"EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA"! Lanzaron los tres Espectros a la vez su golpe final.

\- ¡"PRIVACIÓN DE LOS CINCO SENTIDOS"! -Se defendió Shaka, agitando el "Rosario" y apuntándolo a los tres ex-Camaradas, mientras que iba llegando el ataque de ellos- Estás flores han caído de los Árboles de la "Sala Gemela". Dijo finalmente sus últimas palabras, siendo alcanzado por el ataque los tres Espectros para siempre.

 **Flashbacks:** De vuelta en aquella Sala Budista, la Estatua de Buda le habló al pequeño niño rubio, quien estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas e invadido por sentimientos negativos.

\- _"Shaka, parece que lo has olvidado"_ Le habló.

\- _"¿Olvidado?"_ Preguntó el niño.

\- _"La Muerte no es el final de todo, la Muerte no es más que otra transformación"._ Dio su sabiduría, justo en el momento que llegaba la "Exclamación de Athena", destruyendo aquellos recuerdos y al Caballero Dorado que los combatió con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

La muerte de Shaka de Virgo se hizo sentir en todo el Santuario, un aura de tristeza lo cubrió todo en la noche oscura de la Guerra Santa iniciada.

\- ¡Shaka! Gritó Saori al sentir la muerte del Caballero Dorado.

Kanon, quien estaba aún herido por los ataques de la "Aguja Escarlata", se hallaba con Mabel y Dipper, la chica lloraba a mares por la pérdida de su amado rubio, mientras que el ex-General Marino miraba al Cielo y abrazaba a la pequeña.

\- _"Shaka de Virgo, tu muerte no será en vano"_ Juró Dipper, mientras que bajaba la cabeza, en señal de luto.

\- _"Otro Caballero que cae, Mi Amigo, el Emperador Hades ha empezado a mover sus fichas en el Tablero de Ajedrez del destino"_ Le habló Bill Cifra desde el interior del centro de la Armadura de Syd de Mizar Zeta.

\- _"Desgraciadamente es cierto lo que dices, Bill, la Guerra Santa que estamos experimentando aún le falta un golpe más doloroso y temo que será pronto"_ Dijo el chico, mientras que podía sentir al Santuario y a Saori sufrir por la caída del Caballero de Virgo.

Desde la Casa de Escorpio, Milo alzó la vista hacia el Firmamento.

\- _¡"¿Qué?!"_ Se preguntó sorprendido, mientras que llegaba una densa Oscuridad a todo el sitio.

\- Shaka. Sintió Shiryu el Cosmo del rubio.

\- Eh...¡No! No puede ser. Negó Hyoga a creer lo que había pasado.

\- Él no puede...Dijo Shun, destrozado junto a los Hermanos Rod y Todd.

\- ¡¿Shaka...murió?! Preguntó Seiya, mientras que Cosmo del rubio se elevaba hacia los Cielos, hacia el Nirvana.

\- Shaka de Virgo, ha...caído. Les anunció, tristemente, Mu de Aries.

El Caballero de Virgo había estado listo para el momento en el que la muerte llegara a él, pero estaba decidido a enfrentarla. Su desaparición trajo dolor al grupo y ahora, los Espectros estaban a poco de llegar al Santuario.

Pronto, la energía y fuerza de la "Exclamación de Athena" cubrió todo el sitio con un manto oscuro y un poderoso viento huracano se hizo sentir en todo el sitio.

* * *

A su vez, en Asgard, Pacífica había terminado los entrenamientos con la ayuda de Wendy, las dos chicas se hallaban reunidas en el Salón del Trono, en donde Hilda les tenía que confirmar la siguiente noticia.

\- Señorita Hilda de Polaris -Dijeron ambas chicas, tras hacer una reverencia ante la Gobernante de aquella nación-.

\- Ha ocurrido un grave peligro en el Santuario, Pacífica, a partir de ahora llevarás la Armadura de Fenrir de Arioto, hoy te conviertes en una Diosa Guerrera de Asgard; Pacífica de Arioto. Le dijo Hilda a la chica, quien se quedó sorprendida.

\- Pero Wendy lo merece más que yo, no comparto las características del antiguo Dios Guerrero. Dijo ella, queriendo ceder su posición a la chica que la acompañaba.

\- Es noble de tu parte, pero tú tienes las características de él: Eres valiente, brava, nunca te dejes acorralar ni vencer y eso lo hemos visto tanto tú y yo en Gravity Falls, ahora es momento de que luches por las personas que amas, no te preocupes por mí, la Señorita de Polaris también tiene una armadura reservada para mí. Le animó Wendy, Pacífica cedió a sus intentos y finalmente aceptó la Armadura de Asgard.

\- La portaré con honor y lucharé con ella en cada momento de esta Guerra Santa, prometo nunca defraudarlos. Juró la rubia, mientras que se colocaba la Armadura de Epsilon.

Hilda se levantó del trono y caminó hacia ambas.

\- Ambas han progresado muy bien en sus entrenamientos, nunca se rindieron pero ahora, la Guerra Santa ha comenzado y no deben bajar la guardia: Pacífica, tú te dirigirás al Santuario inmediatamente, reúnete con tus amigos en ese lugar. Wendy, tú ven conmigo y con Flare, te llevaré a la Armadura que portarás en la lucha, también irás al Santuario. Les dijo a ambas las noticias al respecto.

\- Sí, Señorita Hilda, muchas gracias, no la defraudaré. Me dirigiré inmediatamente hacia el Santuario. ¡Por Asgard! Cuídense y muchas gracias. Agradeció Pacífica para luego partir hacia Grecia a toda velocidad.

Luego de eso, Wendy acompañó a Hilda y Flare hacia las afueras del Palacio Valhalla, donde allí había un pasadizo secreto hacia los subsuelos del mismo.

\- ¿Qué hay aquí? Preguntó Wendy.

\- Muy pronto lo sabrás. Le prometió Ford, quien también fue junto con Stan y Gideon para presenciar la ceremonia de la chica de Oregon.

* * *

 **La tan ansiada batalla de los "Refuerzos" contra los Espectros aquí la tienen :D recién sacada del horno, Camaradas :3 espero que les guste. Con respecto a la Armadura, después de mucho debatir y pensar, al final opté por Pacífica, ¿por qué? Bueno, la votación había terminado en un empate, no quería hacer esperar y estuve debatiendo sobre quién la llevaría, al final la rubia rica del Noroeste de EEUU ganó la Armadura, pero ¡eh! Jeje,no piensen que Wendy no tendrá Armadura, la va a tener, en el capítulo que viene se revelará la misma :3**

 **Ya queda muy poquito para terminar con la Saga del Santuario y pasar a la del Infierno, ¿Qué harán ahora nuestros amigos? ¿Podrán defender a Athena? Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de "Saint Simpsons: La Saga de Hades".**

 **Saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para aletuki01, Shadow Moon Cat 1999 y lady-sailor por las ideas fangirl para Mabel y en especial los momentos graciosos, jajajaja :3 gracias, pero recuerden, que la comedia en esta historia dura pocos minutos, aprovéchenlos bien :), porque los próximos capítulos van a ir aumentando el nivel de tristeza, así que tengan siempre los pañuelos cerca. También le mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo a Fipe2, tranquilo, que The Lost Canvas aparecerán el Abuelo Abe Simpson, Montgomery Burns, Ford y Stan Pines, pero tal vez para Noviembre o Enero del año que viene, 2017.**

 **Bueno, amigos, nos estamos viendo, dejen reviews y comenten. :3 Que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: La historia de Shaka de Virgo había llegado a su fin, él había sido alcanzado por el ataque de la "Exclamación de Athena", hecho por los tres Espectros de Hades, los cuales eran Saga, Camus y Shura. Lo podían sentir, su Cosmo había empezado a desaparecer junto con su Portador, los enemigos habían conseguido cumplir la primera parte de su misión.

El pequeño rubio en los recuerdos del joven cayó al piso, tras sentir como sus lágrimas colapsaban y la onda de la "Exclamación de Athena" desaparecía por completo de todo el sitio del Santuario.

Saori, sintiéndose triste por la caída del Caballero de Virgo, volvió al interior de la Cámara del Patriarca, escoltada por Jessica y Rafa, la primera había vuelto al Santuario para custodiarla y afuera vigilaban Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton y Trevor Phillips.

\- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo, Saga? -Milo estaba inundado de una furia incontrolable por la muerte del rubio y cerró el puño de la mano izquierda- A pesar de estar prohibida, ustedes utilizaron la "Exclamación de Athena" para matar a Shaka. ¡Son unos cobardes, pagarán por ella! -Juró vengarse, mientras que daba un paso fuerte, haciendo resonar su Armadura Dorada y cerrando ahora el puño de la mano derecha- Juro que lo harán. Sentenció, apretando los dientes.

* * *

Dentro de los pasillos del Santuario, Kanon se hallaba con Mabel, la cual no podía despegarse de su amado peli azul, todos ellos habían sentido la caída de Shaka de Virgo y aún no salían de la conmoción.

\- Saga...pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo pelear de esa forma? Preguntó Kanon, inmovilizado por la sorpresa y el temor que le invadía al saber que su hermano había realizado tal horrible acto de traición.

\- Volveré a preparar a todos, vamos a tomar por asalto la Casa de Virgo y allí los atraparemos. Dijo Lisa, quien veía quienes estaban heridos.

\- No, Lisa, es muy peligroso volver allí, nos destruirán en pocos segundos, muchos están heridos. Le dijo Tío Grandpa, preocupado.

\- Es cierto, aunque sean tres Espectros, van a matarnos con la "Exclamación de Athena", no podemos ir, permaneceremos aquí y aseguraremos la zona. Alegó Clarence.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Lisa al respecto.

\- Si salimos, nos matarán, el Maestro Shaka nos encomendó la misión de proteger a Athena y eso es lo que haremos. Lisa, entiéndelo, él no murió en vano, nosotros vamos a poder homenajearlo, dando lo mejor todos. Dijo Allison, quien puso su mano en el rostro de la rubia, quien sentía las lágrimas caer por la muerte del rubio y de ahí, abrazó a su amiga.

* * *

Aioria golpeó con fuerza la pared de la sala, estaba totalmente encolerizado y el golpe terminó por hundir la misma.

\- Shaka...tú muerte será vengada. Juró con lágrimas en los ojos el castaño claro.

\- Bien, así será. -Dijo Seiya, quien también lloraba por la caída del Caballero de Virgo-.

Más lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de los Caballeros, había sido un rudo golpe contra ellos.

\- _"¿Por qué murió Shaka?_ Se preguntó Mu, mientras que un pequeño pétalo de las Flores de Sales caía en el agua y todo se ponía oscuro.

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¿Shaka? Shaka, no lo olvides: La Muerte no es el final de todo. Todos aquellos nacidos como hombres, pero convertidos en Caballeros, han logrado superar la Muerte. Shaka, si tú también pudieras lograrlo, seguramente te convertirás en el "Hombre más cercano a Dios"_ Le dijo en su mensaje la Estatua de Buda al pequeño rubio que yacía en el suelo.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** De los Jardines de la Casa de la Casa de Virgo todo quedó reducido, reducido a un completo desierto, las flores se marchitaron, el polvo arrastrado por el viento y su aullido se hacían sentir y ver, donde ahora tres Espectros permanecían de pie.

\- Parece que sobrevivimos. Dijo Saga a sus compañeros.

\- De mis Cinco Sentidos, solamente me queda el oído. Dio Camus su estado de situación tras haber sido destruidos sus Sentidos.

\- Yo aún tengo la capacidad de hablar. Agregó Shura.

\- _"Y yo todavía tengo mi vista, mientras estemos los tres juntos, seremos capaces de ver, oír y hablar"_ Pensó Saga para sus adentros, de golpe, un pequeño sonido se sintió en el lugar.

\- _"¿Qué pasa, Saga?_ Quiso saber el francés.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando? Preguntó Shura al peli violeta.

Allí, sobre un pequeño prado que había sobrevivido al golpe de los tres rivales, allí se encontraba Shaka de Virgo, sentado y cruzado de piernas, parecía que para ellos su ataque había sido un total fracaso.

\- ¡Shaka! Dio un grito de sorpresa Saga.

\- " _¡No puede ser!"_ Se sorprendió Camus.

\- ¡La "Exclamación de Athena", tan poderosa como el Big Bang, debería acabar con todo por completo! Agregó Shura.

\- _"Pero, ¿por qué?"_ Quiso saber Saga en ese momento, para su sorpresa, allí llegó la respuesta, cuando Shaka abrió sus ojos.

Shaka se levantó, los Espectros tomaron posiciones de defensa al verlo aún con el "Rosario" en sus manos, pero se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos, sin importarle su presencia.

\- ¡Espera!. Le ordenó Saga de que se detuviera, pero el rubio de La India siguió caminando en silencio del sito y de sus enemigos, mientras que se acercaba hacia los dos Árboles de donde Buda había fallecido.

\- La Flores retoñan y mueren, las Estrellas brillan pero eventualmente se apagan: Todo muere, la Tierra, el Sol y hasta algo tan inmenso como este Universo no está excluido -Shaka se detuvo al llegar a esa pequeña "isla" donde aún caían las Flores de Sale y abrió los ojos, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.- _"Comparado con eso, la vida del Hombre es tan efímera como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en ese instante un hombre nace y en ese corto instante nace, se ríe, llora, pelea, sufre, regocija, lamenta, odio y ama a otros. Todo es transitorio y luego, todos caemos en el Sueño Eterno, llamado Muerte"_ Dijo para sus adentros el rubio, avanzó por esa "isla" y se detuvo, volviendo a su posición anterior, sentado y cruzado de piernas, con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, mientras que un pequeño pétalo caía en sus manos y con un corte en su dedo de la mano izquierda, comenzó a dejar un mensaje secreto.

\- _"Está escribiendo algo con su sangre"_ Dijo Saga.

\- _"¿Acaso es su testamento?"_ Quiso saber Camus.

\- Terminaré con él ahora, es lo más misericordioso que puedo hacer. Dijo Shura, listo para poner punto final a la existencia de Shaka.

A su vez, en varios pétalos de las Flores de Sales, allí había escrito Shaka con su sangre el mensaje, para luego lanzar aquellos dos pétalos al aire y ser llevados por el viento hacia su destino.

\- _"Vuelen con el Viento hacia Athena, vuelen"_ Dijo, mientras que Shura llegaba y preparaba la "Excalibur".

\- ¿Acabaste con lo que tenías que hacer? -Le preguntó- Llegó el momento. -Sentenció, al no haber respuesta del rubio a su pregunta, el español lanzó su ofensiva, pero no pudo cumplirla, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos- Perdóname, no sabía. Dio sus disculpas, en medio del dolor.

\- _"Shaka... ya estaba... muerto"_ Dijo Camus, también llorando.

\- _"Su alma regresó a la "Sala Gemela" para solo escribir su testamento"_ Finalizó Saga, mientras que el cuerpo del cuerpo se desvanecía ante la mirada de los tres, Saga y Camus se acercaron corriendo hacia aquella isla y pronto, Shaka de Virgo, el "Hombre Más Cercano a Dios", dejó de existir. Solo quedó en el suelo el "Rosario" del rubio, de quien fue su Portador.

\- Shaka, perdónanos. Pidió disculpas Shura.

\- _"Ahora podemos decirte la verdad"_ Dio su palabra Camus.

\- _"Prometemos, sobre nuestra alma,_ que..." Cuando estaban listos para decir la verdad, sobre el Cielo vieron volar un ser familiar.

 _-_ Un Hada, un Espectro del Mundo de los Muertos. Dijo Shura.

 _\- "Así que seguimos siendo vigilados por Hades"_ Lamentablemente Camus estaba en lo cierto, si decían la verdad, sería tarde para ellos.

Saga, al ver que no podía revelar la presa, envuelto en una furia tormentosa, golpeó con fuerza el suelo y allí, en el silencio mismo, comenzó a llover sobre los Jardines de la Casa de Virgo.

* * *

Las puertas hacia los Jardines se abrieron, revelando a los tres Espectros, quienes ante la mirada de los Caballeros de Athena, los observaban y con el "Rosario" de Shaka en las manos de Saga.

\- ¿Eh? Dijo Seiya, pero al dar un paso, Mu lo detuvo con la mirada.

Silencio en ambos bandos, las miradas se intercambiaban, los sentimientos y los rencores, en ese momento, Saga avanzó caminando hacia donde estaba Mu de Aries, para luego quedar frente a frente, acto seguido, alzó su brazo izquierdo y en donde tenía en su mano, el "Rosario".

\- _"En memoria de Shaka, tómalo"_ Dijo para sus adentros Saga, mientras que Mu tomaba el objeto y podía sentir aquella energía, pero en ese momento, reaccionó Aioria de Leo.

\- ¡Mu, apártate! -Pidió el castaño claro y se preparó para atacar al ex-Caballero de Géminis y con una ofensiva rápida, derribó a los tres Espectros, quienes cayeron al suelo- ¡De pie, vamos, levántense y ataquen cobardemente como hicieron con Shaka! ¡Esta vez yo seré su oponente! Ordenó el Caballero de Leo, invadido por la furia.

Los tres rivales, costándoles levantarse, lograron hacerlo pero con dificultad.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¡Los colmino a que usen nuevamente la "Exclamación de Athena" o es que acaso no tienen fuerza para pelear, miserables cobardes! Los desafió el Caballero.

\- _"El Gran Aioria, en verdad su poder es increíble"_ Dijo para sus adentros Saga, reconociendo el poder de su rival.

\- En nuestra condición, no somos rivales para el León Furioso. Agregó Shura.

\- _"No hay nada que podamos hacer"_ Pensó Camus.

\- Si no piensan pelear, ¡los mataré aquí mismo! -Les dio su amenaza de muerte a sus enemigos, mientras que se sumaba Allison- Regresen al Otro Mundo y...¡Ruéguenle a Shaka que los perdone! -Pero cuando estaba listo el castaño claro con Allison y Bart para dar su ofensiva, Mu detuvo el ataque- Pero, ¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ¡Suéltame! Quiso saber Aioria.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el caso de matarlos ahora desde este momento? Ya no hay nada más que puedan hacer. ¿Por qué continúan peleando?. Dio su respuesta Mu al castaño.

\- ¡¿Qué¡?! Preguntó molesto el Caballero de Leo.

\- ¿Por qué murió Shaka? Creo que hay un sentido más profundo en el hecho que haya decidido morir. Mostró la respuesta a la muerte del rubio.

\- Mu, estoy harto de escuchar tu palabrería, en esta ocasión, no hay nada absolutamente que puedas hacer para detenerme. Dio a entenderle el castaño sobre su decisión.

\- Aioria. Dijo Mu.

\- Puedes ser tan filosófico como quieras, ¡pero si tú no vas a hacer algo, después de que uno de nuestros mejores amigos fue asesinado frente a nuestros ojos, no eres un Caballero, no, ni siquiera eres un Hombre! -Gritó y se dirigió a los Espectros- ¡Son solo cobardes al servicio de Hades, no eres un Caballero, ya no son Caballeros Dorados! Sentenció Aioria a ellos.

\- Entonces nada sirve. Contestó serio Mu.

\- ¡Ya hablamos mucho! -Aioria volvió a preparar su ofensiva- ¡ESTO ES POR SHAKA: "PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"! -Lanzó su ataque contra contra los Espectros, pero en ese momento, Saga lo detuvo-. ¡Detuvo por completo mi "Plasma Relámpago", eso es imposible! Se negó a creerse que había fallado.

\- _"Aioria, si es posible te dejaría arreglar la muerte de Shaka como quieras, pero aún no, aún no puedo dejar que nos mates"_ Dijo Saga hacia él.

\- ¿Qué significa? Preguntó serio el Caballero de Leo.

\- _"El Tiempo se está acabando, ya solo disponemos de escasa cuatro horas. Dentro de ese tiempo, tenemos que llegar con Athena, ¡sin importar lo que cueste! Y mataremos a quien sea, al igual que Shaka, si es que se necesita para lograrlo"_ Sentenció Saga, pero cuando él iba a atacar, una voz desde la Oscuridad se hizo oír.

\- ¡Qué interesante! -Exclamó la voz- Ahora es mi turno. -Dijo Milo de Escorpio, quien apareció en escena y se quitó su capa blanca- Ninguno de ustedes avanzará por este sitio, ¡Prepárense a morir! Exclamó, mientras que se preparaba para el ataque.

* * *

Las Flores de Sales eran llevadas por el Viento hacia todas las partes del Santuario, en especial en la Estatua de Athena, donde allí había salido Saori, escoltada por Jessica, Rafa y Martin.

\- _"¡Estas son Flores de los Árboles como en los Jardines de la Casa de Virgo! Tan parece aquí que han volado de Otro Mundo, ¿Por qué habrán volado hasta acá? Shaka, ¿intentas decirme algo después de tu muerte?"_ Se preguntó ella así misma.

* * *

La capa del Caballero de Escorpio tocó el suelo, estando listo para enfrentarse a los asesinos de Shaka.

\- ¡Milo! Gritó Aioria al ver a su amigo, quien se iba a enfrentar al grupo de Saga.

\- Milo, ¿Por qué dejaste la Casa de Escorpio? Le preguntó Mu, estando muy serio.

\- ¿Crees que solo los iba a estar esperando? -Respondió con otra pregunta, mientras que se preparaba para atacar- ¡TOMEN ESTO, EL ATAQUE DEL ESCORPIÓN: "AGUJA ESCARLATA"! Atacó contra los tres Espectros a la vez, mientras que eran alcanzados y derribados por el golpe.

Saga, Shura y Camus cayeron al suelo, abatidos.

\- No permanecerá impasible ante el hecho de que mataron a Shaka, se agotó mi paciencia -Dirigió sus palabras y mirada hacia el Arriano por la pregunta anterior y volvió a la carga contra los enemigos- Nada me detendrá ahora, me desharé de ustedes y todo terminará. -Dijo a los tres Espectros, quienes no podían levantarse tras el golpe recibido y al ver que Milo volvía a atacar- Este será su fin -Sentenció y atacó con más fuerza, llevando a que cayeran de vuelta al piso los tres Espectros- La rendición o la muerte, deben saber que la "Aguja Escarlata" es una técnica misericordiosa, permite a quien la recibe incapacitar, antes de recibir el último golpe, sin embargo, ustedes no tendrán ese beneficio, ¡Porque la Muerte es su única opción! -Sentenció y volvió a atacar- ¡Ahora, regresen al Otro Mundo y discúlpense con Shaka! ¡El ataque final...! Pero cuando Milo iba a acabar con ellos, Saga se interpuso.

\- ¡Cuidado! Gritó Seiya, mientras que se venía la contra-ofensiva de Saga, el cual terminó atrapando a Milo, quien fue arrojado contra el techo del Templo de Virgo.

\- Mi...Milo. Dijo Seiya con Bart, al ver al Caballero Dorado ser derrotado.

\- De no haber sido por Seiya y Bart, seguramente hubieras eliminado...e...esa fue la mejor técnica de Saga: "La Explosión de las Galaxias".-Reconoció Milo el poder de su adversario, mientras que intentaba levantarse.-

\- " _Ya te dije, solo nos quedan cuatro horas, haremos lo que sea necesario, mataremos a quien se interponga en nuestro camino, así como hicimos con Shaka"_ Volvió a advertirle Saga al rival.

\- Es increíble, Shaka los despojó de cuatro de sus Sentidos y además fueron atacados por el "Plasma Relámpago" de Aioria y yo les asesté 14 de las "Agujas Escarlata". Dijo sorprendido Milo de verlos de pie aún.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué les queda todavía fuerza para pelear y seguir con todo esto? Quiso saber Aioria.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué continúan peleando? Preguntó Mu.

\- _"Todo es por Athena"_ Le respondió Saga, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien a Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡¿Por qué insisten tanto en asesinar a Saori?! Preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡Ah! Gritaron Mu.

\- ¡Ustedes! Señaló Milo.

\- Esa pose de los tres significa que...Dijo Mu, cuando vio a Saga, Camus y Shura prepararse para atacar.

* * *

Sobre la zona de la Estatua de Athena, cientos de miles de Pétalos de las Flores de Sales caían sobre esa zona, como si se tratara de una nevada, allí se encontraba Saori, quien los veía caer cerca de ella.

Pronto, los cuatro pétalos que Shaka había escrito con aquel mensaje, llegaron a las manos de la Diosa.

\- Hay símbolos escritos con sangre en los Pétalos, esto es...¡Un mensaje para mí de parte de Shaka! _"Arayashiki"_ -Leyó el mensaje del rubio de Virgo y cerró los ojos. Acto seguido, cayó adolorida al suelo, llorando por la pérdida del Caballero, mientras que Lisa y Jessica llegaban para ver si estaba bien-.

\- ¡Señorita Kido! ¡Señorita Kido, ¿está bien?! Preguntó asustada Lisa, mientras que iban a verla.

\- ¡Shaka, finalmente...finalmente entiendo el significado de tu muerte! Y ahora, ya sé qué debo hacer. Comprendió Saori el mensaje del Caballero de Virgo, mientras que esas palabras asustaban a Lisa y los demás por la decisión que tomaría la Diosa.

* * *

Dentro de la Casa de Virgo, los tres Espectros estaban listos para atacar y mantenían sus posiciones de ataque.

\- ¿Qué estarán tramando? Preguntó Bart a su Maestro.

\- Algo no me gusta, no los perdamos de vista. Respondió Seiya, muy serio.

\- _"Ya no nos queda suficiente fuerza y apenas podemos permanecer de pie, gracias al débil Cosmos que existe dentro de nosotros. No hay otra manera, es nuestro último recurso, ya desobedecimos la Voluntad de Athena una vez; ¡No hay razón para que podamos usar la "Exclamación de Athena" nuevamente para alcanzar nuestro objetivo! Será el fin para todos; morirán del mismo modo que Shaka"_ Dio su advertencia final Saga a ellos, mientras que sus dos compañeros se preparaban.

\- ¡Camus, Shura! Gritaron Hyoga y Shiryu, mientras que iban a detenerlos pero en ese momento, Aioria les bloqueó el paso.

\- ¡No interfieran! -Gritó, extendiendo los brazos en alto- Saga, ¿no has olvidado algo? Preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el peli violeta.

\- _"¿Humm?"_ Preguntó Saga.

\- También otros tres Caballeros Dorados de esta lado, no tenemos otra alternativa, tenemos que actuar. Sentenció Milo, mientras que su Cosmos se encendía.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Preguntó Seiya.

\- Mu. Dijo Bart, mientras que Milo caminaba con Aioria y se detenían frente a frente a sus rivales.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido Shura y llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros.

\- No, no puede ser. -Dijo Seiya al ver el "Rosario" en manos de Mu de Aries y con los otros dos Caballeros Dorados se prepararon para contra-atacar.- ¡La "Exclamación de Athena"! Señaló el castaño ese poder.

\- ¡Alto, no lo hagas, por favor! Trató Shun de detenerlos con sus Aprendices.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando las dos "Exclamaciones de Athena" choquen una contra otra? Preguntó Shiryu.

\- La Exclamación de Athena es tan poderosa como el Big Bang cuando hagan colisión, su poder solo se duplicará o triplicará, se incrementará infinitamente, cuando esto suceda, la Casa de Virgo, todas las Casas, incluso el Santuario entero será destruido. Respondió Mu a la pregunta del Orienta.

\- ¡Entonces ¿por qué hacerlo?! ¡Saga, Mu, ¿por qué elegir algo tan absurdo entonces?! ¡Por favor, únicamente se van a matar entre sí! Quiso saber Hyoga, literalmente era una idea suicida.

\- ¿Están hablando realmente enserio? ¿Emplearán toda la fuerza en ese ataque? Preguntó Shiryu, mientras que Allison se ponía pálida al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¡Si lanzan ese ataque, nos matarán todos! ¡¿Acaso han perdido la razón?! Les preguntó Allison exasperada.

\- ¿Y con eso se acaba esta difícil situación? Interrogó Shun a los contrincantes.

Seiya y Bart miraron hacia los enemigos.

\- _"Si acabamos con todo y con todos de una sola vez, ya no habrá necesidad de llegar con Athena"_ Dijo Saga.

\- ¿Es lo que piensas en realidad? Preguntó Aioria al peli violeta.

\- Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Bart, Allison y Hermanos Flanders, protejan a Athena. Pidió Mu como misión para ellos.

\- Esto también es por Shaka, los destruiremos, Saga. Juró Milo en nombre del Caballero caído de derrotarlo.

\- _"Muy bien, no desperdiciemos más el tiempo entonces"_ Dijo Saga y se prepararon.

\- Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente, ¡Basta! Respondió Shura.

Mu, Aioria y Milo se prepararon para atacar.

\- ¡¿Están preparados?! Preguntó el Arriano a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Juntos...! Dijo Aioria.

\- ¡Lo van a lamentar! Les advirtió Milo, mientras que se encendían sus Cosmos.

\- ¡Están acabados! Exclamó Aioria.

\- ¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pidió Seiya de que no lo hicieran su eco se sintió en todas las direcciones del Santuario.

En ese momento, en medio de la lluvia que caía sobre aquellas regiones, dos fuertes exclamaciones se sintieron en la Casa de Virgo.

\- ¡"EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA"! Atacaron los dos grupos juntos, provocando una verdadera explosión, la cual destruyó la Casa Zodiacal y de ahí, empezó a extenderse por todas las partes del Santuario, provocando su total caída.

* * *

 **¡La "Exclamación de Athena" ha sido lanzada! ¿Habrán sobrevivido Seiya, Bart y sus amigos? ¿Cuál será la decisión que tomará Saori con respecto ante el mensaje de Shaka de Virgo?. No se lo pierdan el capítulo que viene :3, se va a poner más interesante y si yo fuera ustedes, ya tendría listo los pañuelos por si acaso.**

 **Les mando un saludo y fuertes abrazos a aletuki01, Fipe2, Shadow Moon Cat 1999 y lady-sailor. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes y un excelente fin de semana.**

 **Ah, por cierto, también veremos en el capítulo que viene la llegada de Pacífica Noroeste, portando la Armadura de Fenrir de Arioto Epsilon y la Armadura que llevará Wendy, la cual también se sumara al combate :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre la zona del Santuario, como si los Cielos lloraran por la pérdida de tantas vidas en aquella temible guerra que había comenzado.

\- La "Exclamación de Athena", Shura, Camus, Saga, Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte, Aldebaran, Shaka -Dijo una voz y se reveló al personaje: Shion de Aries, quien había sobrevivido junto con Dohko de Libra al combate que habían tenido anteriormente, los pétalos de las Flores de Sales habían llegado hasta él, un dolor profundo y punzante penetró en su ser, mientras que cerraba con fuerza el puño de su mano izquierda y miraba el destello de aquel ataque tan devastado en las alturas de donde estaba la Casa de Virgo, la cual emitía una fuerte luz blanca- Aún no, ¡No hasta que Athena esté muerta! -Exclamó, mientras que sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las lluvias que caían allí, de ahí comenzó a caminar hacia el Norte, soltando los pétalos de las Flores.-

* * *

La fuerte explosión causada por la "Exclamación de Athena" arrojó a los protagonistas contra las columnas con una gran fuerza tan sorprendente, como si se tratara de un tornado o un huracán, ésta misma los tenían inmovilizados.

\- _"Así que esta es la "Exclamación de Athena", ¡es el Cosmo combativo de los Caballeros Dorados hasta su máximo nivel!"_ Dijo Seiya, mientras que observaba con Bart, los únicos dos que aún no habían sido lanzados contra las columnas de la Casa de Virgo, pudo contemplar como los dos poderes chocaban y aumentaban su fuerza a un nivel aterrador, acto seguido, las columnas comenzaron a agrietarse y de ahí, ambos fueron arrojados contra las mismas y escupiendo sangre por el impacto.

\- ¡Si continúan así, destruirán la Casa de Virgo y todo el Santuario será destruido! Gritó Bart.

\- ¡Tenemos que detener esto, es batalla sin sentido! Pidió Shun, pero en ese momento, un fuerte resplandor blanco ocupó todo el sitio.

* * *

Desde el Santuario, Kanon había salido con Mabel, Lisa y los demás y observaron el terrible poder que se había desencadenado con una fuerza descomunal y brutal.

\- Eso es la "Exclamación de Athena", ¡la luz del enfrentamiento entre dos "Exclamaciones de Athena"?! No, ¡La Oscura Técnica prohibida por Athena, no pudieron haberla usado unos contra otros! -Observó Kanon, mientras que Mabel lo abrazaba con fuerza y Dipper hizo lo mismo, en ese momento, ambos gemelos, al igual que sus amigos tuvieron miedo de lo que pasaría a continuación- _"¡¿Por qué ustedes quieren destruirlo todo?!"_ Sentenció Kanon, antes de que la luz blanca los cubriera con su manto.

* * *

\- _"La fuerza de las "Exclamaciones de Athena" es..."_ Pensó Aioria.

\- _"¡Tienen el mismo poder!"_ Dijo Saga.

\- _"Son milagrosamente iguales, la energía destructiva que genera se encuentra en_ aumento" Agregó Camus.

\- _"Sin embargo, si en algún momento alguien se_ descuida..." Siguió Milo.

 _-_ _"El más mínimo error y el lado que será golpeado con toda la fuerza de la "Exclamación de Athena" llegará hasta el centro en este_ momento" Sentenció Saga, mientras que Aioria aumentaba más el poder destructivo de aquel ataque letal, lo mismo Milo y y Mu, en cualquier momento, solo uno de los dos bandos saldría victorioso.

De golpe, otro grupo apareció, uniéndose a la pelea.

\- _"¡¿Qué es este poder?!"_ Preguntó Milo.

\- _"El balance del poder"_ Agregó Shura.

\- _"¡Alguien está interfiriendo!"_ Finalizó Milo, cuando vieron a Seiya y Bart prepararse con sus amigos, quienes contra-atacaron.

\- _"Nos están empujando hacia atrás y además de nosotros seis, ¡tienen tanto poder! Ellos si pueden sentirse detrás de Mu y los demás, ¡esos Cosmos!"_ Reconoció Saga a las personas que estaban interfiriendo en el combate.

\- _¡"Hyoga y Allison"!_ Exclamó Camus al ver a su antiguo Alumno.

\- _¡"Shiryu!"_ Agregó Shura con el Oriental, ya que anteriormente había visto a Martin.

\- _"¡¿Por qué ustedes...?! ¡Shun, Seiya y Bart!"_ Finalizó Saga al ver a los últimos rivales.

\- ¡Ustedes, alto! -Ordenó Aioria-.

\- ¡Ustedes deben salir de aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! Ordenó Mu, por su parte, mientras que seguían resistiendo la embestida.

\- ¡¿Y qué con eso?! Preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡De otra forma, romperán el balance de la "Exclamación de Athena" y quedarán atrapados bajo su poder, sus cuerpos se desintegrarán! Les advirtió Milo.

\- ¡¿Y qué va a pasar?! Preguntó ahora Bart.

\- Sin la protección de las Armaduras Doradas, no serán capaces de soportar el impacto, ¡Huyan! Pidió Mu a ellos.

A pesar de eso, Seiya y los demás iba a seguir resistiendo hasta el final, pero por la presión, las Armaduras de ellos comenzaron a quebrarse.

\- ¡Rápido, váyanse ya! Les pidió de forma urgente Aioria.

\- ¡Si fuéramos a huir en un momento como este, no estaríamos aquí! Dijo Shun con sus Aprendices.

\- Aún cuando mi cuerpo se haga pedazos, nosotros...todos pelearemos por lo que creemos. Sentenció Seiya, mientras que aumentaban la ofensiva.

\- ¡Nos están superando! Exclamó Camus.

\- ¡Sí va a ser así, el poder combinado de Seiya y los Caballeros de Bronce nos vencerá! Temió Shura de un posible fracaso.

\- _"Pero Seiya, sabes que después de esto no podrán permanecer vivos"_ Advirtió Saga.

\- ¡¿Están dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas de esta forma?! Preguntó Shura.

\- ¡No nos subestimes, también somos Caballeros de Athena! Respondió Shiryu a la pregunta del español.

\- ¡Estamos dispuestos a morir por ella! Agregó Hyoga.

\- ¡Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, niños, entraremos ahora! Ordenó Seiya y se lanzaron al asalto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden?! Preguntó Milo.

\- ¡Ustedes, ¿Qué están haciendo?! Quiso saber Mu, mientras que ahora solo quedaban Shun y los Hermanos Flanders en la batalla.

\- ¡Detendremos la "Exclamación de Athena"! Respondió Shun.

En ese momento:

\- Camus, Maestro. Escuchó el peli azul la voz del rubio de Rusia, quien había aparecido junto con Allison frente a él.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison! Dijo sorprendido.

\- Puedo escuchar como tu corazón está llorando, mi Maestro, el Camus que yo conozco nunca serviría a Hades solo para satisfacer su propio deseo, ¡Jamás haría una cosa así! Dijo Hyoga al francés.

\- Lo mismo de ti, Shura, mi brazo derecho posee el Espíritu Sagrado de la Espada "Excalibur", lo mismo Martin, que nos encomendaste al igual en tu dedicación, por ello entiendo tus pensamientos: Tu alma reside en mí, ¡nunca los he olvidado! Dijo el Oriental frente al español.

\- ¡Y ustedes, creen en los unos y en los otros, pero aún...! Exclamó Shun.

\- ¡Milo, Aioria, Mu! ¡¿Por qué, por qué, Caballeros Dorados que creen los demás pelean así?! ¡Yo tengo Fe, sé que es simplemente Fe, pero nosotros, cumpliremos con nuestro deber! Juró Seiya con Bart, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

Todos asistieron.

\- ¡¿Acaso nosotros no somos los Caballeros de Athena?! ¡Los Caballeros de Athena luchan por el amor y la Justicia! Exclamó Seiya, mientras que tanto los rivales como los Dorados los miraban.

\- ¡Es cierto, mientras sigamos creciendo, nuestros corazones...! Dijo Shun, mientras que su Armadura, como la de sus Aprendices, se volvían de oro.

\- ¡Ante cualquier dificultad...! Añadió Shiryu.

\- ¡Y con eso podremos parar esta devastadora "Exclamación de Athena"! Dijo Hyoga, también su Armadura se estaba volviendo dorado junto con la de Allison.

\- ¡Nuestro Cosmo...ya está llegando al máximo! Finalizó Seiya con Bart.

\- ¡"Cadena de Andrómeda"! Lanzó Shun su ofensiva con los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡"Polvo de Diamantes"! Esta vez fue el turno de Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡"Dragón Naciente"! Atacó Shiryu.

\- ¡"Meteoros de Pegaso"! Fueron los últimos Seiya y Bart en atacar con todo.

El gran ataque aumentó con una gran intensidad, causando que el techo del Templo empezara a ceder, los Caballeros de Bronce estaban dispuestos a morir para salvar a la Diosa Athena de las garras de la Muerte.

\- _¡"La Exclamación de Athena"!_ Exclamó Saga.

\- ¡Está elevándose hacia el Cielo! Señaló Mu.

En ese momento, Seiya y sus amigos ingresaron en la "Exclamación de Athena", listos para terminar con el asunto de una buena vez.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritaron Aioria, Mu y Milo, mientras que la destrucción no se hacía esperar: Pronto, la Casa de Virgo fue destruida por completo, las paredes se agrietaron, las columnas colapsaron y las Estatuas de Buda que adornaban la fachada y la entrada cedieron finalmente ante la gran explosión de aquel devastador poder.

Ese ataque fue visto por todos los presentes.

\- ¡La "Exclamación de Athena" se está elevando por los Cielos! Exclamó Kanon, mientras que él con Mabel, Lisa y los demás observaron cómo desaparecía dicha ofensiva en los Cielos para siempre, causando una enorme explosión blanca allí arriba y de ahí vino la paz en la noche oscura.

* * *

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Kanon, Kanon, ¿en dónde estás?! Le llamaba Saori al gemelo de Saga.

\- Aquí esto. -Respondió al llamado de la joven, Kanon, quien se arrodilló ante ella- Hace poco hubo un enfrentamiento en la Casa de Virgo, pero ya terminó, ya no hay de qué preocuparse. Athena, todo ha terminado. Informó Kanon, pero Saori no estaba completamente segura.

\- ¿Eso creen, Dragoncito Marino? Preguntó Mabel, quien también temía por lo que sucedía a futuro.

En ese momento, Saori, al escuchar el reporte del peli azul, comenzó a llorar.

\- Kanon, hay algo que quiero que me traigas, Lisa, ve con él. Le pidió Saori a él y a la rubia.

\- ¿Eh? Preguntó confundido Kanon con Lisa.

\- Vayan a la "Cámara del Patriarca", por favor, traiganmelo lo que está debajo del trono. Pidió ella, dándoles la ubicación de aquel objeto.

\- ¿Debajo del trono? Quiso saber Kanon.

\- Es algo que Saga dejó ahí hace trece años, ha llegado el momento de devolvérselo. Explicó ella, alzando la mirada hacia la Luna, mientras que el Viento movía su vestido blanco.

\- Hace 13 años, Saga...¡No puede ser, eso es...! Reconoció Kanon con Lisa a lo que Saori les había encomendado.

* * *

De las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la Casa de Virgo, salieron de allí Mu, Milo y Aioria.

\- ¿Ambos se encuentran bien? Les preguntó el Arriano a sus compañeros.

\- Estamos bien. Respondió Aioria.

\- Sí. Afirmó cortamente Milo.

Con la mirada, Mu iba buscando a los demás que habían ingresado en aquel devastador ataque, pero no los hallaban por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Dónde están Seiya y los otros? Preguntó Mu, al no haber movimiento ni señales de ellos.

\- No los veo. Dijo Aioria.

\- ¿Acaso perecieron bajo los escombros de la Casa de Virgo? Preguntó Milo, temiendo lo peor.

\- Seiya, Bart, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Rod, Todd, Allison, ustedes no pueden morir, la verdadera batalla está a punto de empezar; desde este momento... -Cuando Mu iba a terminar su oración, de entre los escombros, una mano se abría camino hacia la libertad-

Todos dirigieron las miradas hacia el responsable de aquel escape, era nada más y nada menos que el ex-Caballero de Géminis, Saga, quien había sobrevivido a la caía de la Casa de Virgo.

\- ¡Saga! Gritó furioso Aioria de ver al asesino de su hermano mayor aún respirando.

\- Eres muy persistente. -Dijo Milo, mirándolo muy severo, para luego preparar su ofensiva contra el rival.- ¿Por qué no te has muerto aún? -Le preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- No tengo otra oportunidad más que terminar esta pelea, por la que Seiya y los otros se arriesgar: ¡Muere! Exclamó Milo, pero en ese momento la voz de Saori lo detuvo.

\- _"Por favor, ¡espera"!_ Le pidió la Diosa.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Esa voz es de...! Dijo Milo sorprendido.

\- A...A...A...Trataba de responder a la incógnita del Caballero de la Casa de Escorpio, Saga, pero no podía completarla.

* * *

De vuelta en la zona de la Estatua de la Diosa Athena, allí se encontraba la chica, brillando con su Cosmos a toda fuerza, dejando sorprendidos a los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Athena! Exclamaron los tres Dorados al ver a al Diosa en las escaleras y brillando de una fuerte luz de su Cosmo.

\- _Milo, Mu, Aioria, ya no deben lastimar a Saga y a los demás, por favor, tráiganlos inmediatamente al Santuario de Athena._ Pidió ella de que se detuvieran los combates y que llevaran a los tres atacantes hacia ella.

\- No podemos hacer eso; ellos han venido con el propósito de quitarte la vida. Se negó Milo a llevarlos ante su persona.

\- _No deben preocuparse, debo hablar con Saga en persona, no hay tiempo, ¿entienden? Por favor, ¡tráiganlos_ enseguida!. Les ordenó de que cumplirán con su misión, mientras que solo quedaban tres horas en el "Reloj de Fuego".

 _-_ Athena. Dijo Milo sorprendido.

 _-_ ¿Por qué habrá tomado esa decisión, Athena? ¿En qué estará pensando? Se preguntó Aioria.

 _-_ Sin embargo, no podemos ir en contra de su palabra. No tenemos más alternativa que llevarlos. Tuvo que reconocer Mu la orden de la Diosa.

\- _"Llévennos con Athena"_ Ordenó Saga.

Milo se acercó a él.

\- Saga, espero que lo entiendas muy bien: Si intentas hacer algo, no mostraré clemencia. Le advirtió Milo al ex de Géminis.

* * *

\- Señorita Saori, ¿está segura de lo que va a hacer? Preguntó Lisa a ella.

\- Es muy peligro llevarlos ante usted, por favor, no lo permita. Le rogó Michael De Santa.

\- Athena ya ha tomado su decisión y debe ser respeta, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Les dijo Kanon, quien estaba con ella, portando en sus manos un cofre con un objeto muy valioso en su interior.

Los presentes temieron lo peor en aquel momento.

* * *

En algún sitio totalmente blanco, allí se hallaba Seiya, pero portaba un armadura distinta a la suya, mientras que veía a Saori apoyar sus manos en otro armadura, la cual tenía sangre en su centro.

\- _"No llores, no es nada, es una simple cicatriz, pero...ya no puedo distinguir bien...No llores, el deber de un Caballero es protegerte. Ya no llores"_ Dijo Seiya a Saori, mientras que la imagen se desvanecía por completo.

Despertó en las ruinas.

\- ¡Athena! -Seiya puso su mano en el lado derecho de su pecho- _"¿Por qué estaba soñando con Saori?"_ Se preguntó para sus adentros, mientras que llegaban Hyoga, Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Seiya?! Preguntó Hyoga al ver a su amigo recostado contra una columna semi-destruida.

\- ¿Te puedes levantar? Le preguntó Shiryu, extendiendo su mano.

\- Estoy bien, ¿dónde están Saga y los otros? Preguntó el castaño, mientras que se levantaba del suelo.

\- No lo sé. Dudó Hyoga.

\- ¿Y Mu, Milo y Aioria? Volvió a preguntar.

\- No lo sabemos. Negó Shun por su parte.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, nunca había sentido algo tan malo. ¡¿Qué podrá ser?! ¡¿Será que Athena está...?! Se preguntó Seiya, mientras que alzaba la mirada, la destruida Casa de Virgo y sus escombros, la fuga de los tres enemigos y de ahí, hacia el Norte, su miedo crecía.

* * *

Allí los estaba esperando Athena, quien vio llegar a los tres Dorados con los Espectros heridos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Los Espectros, alerta! Gritó Jessica y tomó posición de combate, pero sintió en su espalda la mano de Saori.

\- No tienes por qué pelear ahora, Jessica, déjalos pasar, dile a tus compañeros que acaten la orden. Pidió la chica, sonriéndole, pero la peli negra temía algo muy peligroso.

\- S...sí, Señorita Saori. ¡No ataquen, rompan filas! Ordenó Jessica y sus compañeros los dejaron pasar.

\- Aioria, sobre Aiorios...Le iba a decir Shura al hermano menor del Caballero de Leo.

\- ¡Silencio! Ordenó el castaño de que no hablara.

\- Amigo mío, ¿por qué nos traicionaste? Preguntó Milo a Camus, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- _"A...a...al fin"_ Dijo Saga, mientras que terminaban de subir las escaleras y estaban cara a cara con la Diosa.

\- ¡Athena! Te trajimos a Saga como lo pediste. Dijo Mu, tras haber completado la misión con sus compañeros.

\- Están prácticamente muertos. Agregó Aioria.

\- ¿Qué les puedes decir? Preguntó Milo, mientras que caían los tres Espectros al piso.

Allí, Saga estaba frente a frente con la Diosa que había intentado matar en el pasado, de vuelta al mismo punto, pero ahora, trece años después, volvían a verse.

\- _"Athena"_ Dijo su nombre.

\- Kanon, dásela a Saga. Pidió la Diosa, el peli azul bajó los peldaños y se acercó a su hermano gemelo con aquel cofre en sus manos.

\- Si, tómala, Saga. Le dijo el joven, quien le dejó aquel objeto delante suyo, el peli violeta lo miraba, apretando los dientes con fuerza, tratando de mantenerse vivo, después de todos los golpes recibidos.

\- _"Kanon"_ Dijo, para verlo retirarse de allí.

Su gemelo se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, a su vez, el peli violeta, al abrir el cofre, se quedó sorprendido por ver lo que había en su interior.

\- _"Ahhh, esto es..."_ Dijo, ahogando un grito de miedo.

Saori bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, recordando aquel suceso que casi le costaba la vida cuando ella era una bebe.

\- _"Sí, Saga, hace 13 años, cuando era un bebe, trataste de tomar mi vida con esta Daga"_ Recordó ella, mientras que en los flashbacks podía apreciarse a una pequeña Saori, quien dormía en su moises o cuna, para luego ver como una sombra aparecía y delante de ella, empuñando aquella arma, estaba listo para cometer el asesinato.

Ahora, en el Presente, Saga estaba acercando sus manos para tomar aquel objeto que había en el cofre.

\- ¡Athena! Exclamó Aioria.

\- ¿Por qué un objeto tan despreciable ahora? Quiso saber Milo.

\- Milo, Aioria, todo está bien -Les dijo ella- Mu, tú entiendes, ¿verdad? Le preguntó Saori al Arriano, quien quedó sorprendido, sabía bien lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero no podía impedirlo.

(Música Chikyuugi o Amor Inmortal, Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades)

Saga, ahora con la Daga en sus manos temblorosas, al recordar el pasado, esa vergüenza que siempre iría con él a todas partes, donde no habría forma alguna de deshacerse de la misma, vio a Saori acercarse a él, para luego apoyar las suyas sobre las puntas de ambos extremos del arma blanca.

\- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué_ esto?" Se preguntó angustiado, mientras que las Flores de Sales aparecían en el sitio.

 _-_ Saga, ¿no entiendes? Debes tomar mi vida con ella. -Pidió la chica, cuyo reflejo se vio en la Daga, todo visto por el ex-de Géminis-

 _\- "Pero..."_ Dudó el joven.

 _-_ No debes dudar, termina con mi vida con esta Daga. -Pidió ella, extendiendo el arma _,_ todo visto por los demás Caballeros y los Refuerzos- Entonces, así se liberarán de su dolor y agonía, ¿no es cierto? Ya no cargarán con ello. Les dijo, mientras que reinaba el silencio y en varios Caballeros, como Camus, las lágrimas aparecían por la trágica decisión que debía tomar la Diosa-

\- _"Athena, tú...tú..."_ Titubeó el peli violeta, cuando en ese momento, cuando la Daga apuntaba hacia otra parte, ésta fue cambiada de posición.

\- Saga. Le llamó la Diosa, quien fue la que apuntó el filo de aquella arma punzante hacia su cuello, mostraba una cálida sonrisa, a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos.

\- _¡Pero!._ Esta vez Saga no pudo detener ese grito de sorpresa.

Saori tenía la Daga a unos pocos centímetros de su cuello, lista para terminar con su vida.

Namida yori mo yasashî uta o

kanashi miyouri sono nukumori wo

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Athena, Saori, no puedes morir! -Gritó Seiya, mientras que eran llevados él con varios de los Caballeros heridos hacia el Santuario, pero en ese momento, Saori terminó con su vida, clavándose la Daga en su cuello, siendo observada por Seiya, quien lanzó un grito de dolor, que se hizo sentir en todo el lugar-

Las Flores de Sales dejaron de aparecer, desaparecieron junto con Athena, siendo llevadas hacia otra dirección distinta, mientras que en la zona de los Cementerios, Shaina con Nachi, Ichi y Jabu habían sentido la muerte de la Diosa, la peli verde se arrodilló y pasó su mano sobre una de las lápidas rotas: La muerte de Saori fue una sorpresa que los golpeó a todos.

yuuguritemo chikazukeru tanai

yume no kakera daisuki na hito

omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa

zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Por todas las Casas, destruidas o aún de pie, las Flores desaparecían, en especial sobre la Casa de Tauro, donde yacía la Armadura de Aldebaran, ya sin su Portador y con la flor que le había dado aquella niña, plantada al lado de la misma, justo en el sitio donde había caído luchando.

Lisa caía ante aquella escena, sentía como si su corazón se hubiese detenido, rogaba todo aquello fuera un sueño, pero no había forma de despertar, era una pesadilla en la vida real.

Bajo la Luna de Sangre que se había tornado de aquel color por la sangre derramada en la batalla, se hallaban Shion y Dohko, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Santuario, mientras que la Daga iba cayendo poco a poco al suelo.

La Daga finalmente golpeó el suelo, mientras que el cuerpo de Athena, ya sin vida, se desplomaba para siempre, sucumbiendo al "Sueño Eterno", siendo testigos todos los presentes.

akirameru wake o hanasu yori mo

dekiru koto o kazoeru hô ga î yo ne  
tsumazuku koto wa atte furikaesô ni natte  
soredemo soredemo mo kimetanda.

\- ¡ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritó Saga, ese grito de dolor que traspasaba su corazón y su cuerpo, mientras que extendía su mano, tratando de atrapar a Saori, pero no pudo llegar.

Milo alzó a Camus en el aire y lo tenía en sus manos, estrangulando su cuello con fuerza, mientras que las lágrimas y la furia le invadían, ante todo lo acontecido.

* * *

\- ¡No! Gritó Mavis, mientras que caía al suelo, herida en lo más profundo de su ser.

\- ¡Mavis, no, Oh no! Gritó también Brady, quien cayó al lado de su novia, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza y lloraban, Thetis también pudo sentir, bajó la mirada y las lágrimas también aparecieron.

* * *

\- Ese Cosmos, no, ¡no puede ser verdad! ¡Athena, no, no puede ser cierto! Gritó Pacífica, quien se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaban los túneles bajo el Palacio Valhalla.

\- Debemos apresurarnos, Señorita Hilda, no hay tiempo. Pidió Stan Pines, mientras que Wendy se hallaba lista para recibir la Armadura que portaría.

\- Es cierto, Wendy, ven conmigo. Dijo la peli blanca y cuando se acercaron hacia el centro de un salón gigantesco, allí estaba una Armadura guardada bajo custodia.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Un momento! Wendy no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

\- Tú portarás la Armadura de Loki, que ha sido resguardada durante mucho tiempo. Está en tu misión, junto con Pacífica, que vayan de inmediato al Santuario, las cosas empeorado y mucho. Temió la Gobernante de Asgard, la chica se arrodilló en señal de respeto hacia su persona.

\- Yo, Wendy de Osa Mayor, juro portar con honor, valentía y orgullo, la Armadura de Loki, por Asgard, por los Siete Dioses Guerreros y por la Señorita y Gobernante de estas tierras, la Princesa Hilda de Polaris. Juró la pelirroja, mientras que era investida por el poder de la peli blanca y acto seguido, se colocaba su armadura.

Antes de que Pacífica llegara, ya salía de aquella sala la pelirroja, investida y lista para combate.

\- Andando, amiga, nuestros amigos nos necesitan. Pidió Wendy.

\- ¡Así se habla, vamos! Exclamó la rubia y ambas se despidieron de sus amigos.

\- ¡Suerte en la Guerra Santa contra Hades! Les deseó Stan con Ford.

\- Lo tendremos, nos volveremos a ver. Prometió Pacífica, mientras que se despedían de Hilda, arrodillándose ante ella.

\- Juramos defender estas tierras y al Santuario del mal, el Emperador Hades pagará caro por el camino que ha elegido. Juraron ambas amigas, para luego partir de allí.

\- Mucha suerte, Wendy de Osa Mayor y Pacifica de Arioto Epsilon. Les deseó la Princesa de Asgard, quien las vio partir hacia Grecia, a toda velocidad, mientras que ella junto con Stan, Ford, Gideon, Robbie y Flare los despedían.

Ambas amigas corrían a toda velocidad, mientras que detrás de ellas, la Luna Roja se hacía sentir.

anata no tame ni dekiru koto nante  
daishitakoto naikamoshiranai  
demo soredemo fuerte itai yo  
kanashii miyouri sono nukumori wo.

* * *

En el Santuario, Mu lloraba por la muerte de Athena, mientras que las Flores desaparecían por completo y uno de los Pétalos era llevado por el viento, pasando la Estatua de la Diosa.

Ikki con Nelson que se iban alejando, en las manos del Ave Fénix, un rastro de arena que iba desapareciendo y lo arrojó contra un árbol, para luego desvanecerse por completo.

* * *

\- ¡Saori! ¡¿Por qué, Saori?! ¡Saori! -Se preguntaba Seiya, al ir avanzando pero las fuerzas dejaron su cuerpo y cayó al piso, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el Cielo, donde una pequeña mariposa dorada y resplandeciente se iba de allí- ¡SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Exclamó el Caballero de Pegaso.

yukkuri demo chikadzukeru kana  
yume no kakera daisuki na hito  
omoi egaita ai no katachi wa  
zutto zutto sagashi tsudzukete.

* * *

La mariposa dorada llegó hasta el Castillo de Hades, en medio de la noche y el silencio que reinaba tras la muerte de Athena. En el interior de una de las salas, donde resplandecía la luz de la Luna, allí, el único sonido que se hizo sentir fue el de una copa con Whisky y hielo, la mano que la sostenía era Radamanthys, quien se encontraba tomando un descanso. Permanecía en silencio, en serio, sin decir una sola palabra, mientras que sus ojos se enfocaban en un gran retrato al óleo, que estaba colgado en la pared de aquella sala y podía verse a una familia con su pequeña hija de cabellos negros y un perro dalmata. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de aquel rubio era aquella niña en el cuadro, sonriente, feliz. Le dio un nuevo trago a su bebida con hielo y la depositó sobre un pequeño círculo en la mesa.

\- _"La Señorita...Pandora"_ Dio a conocer el nombre de aquella pequeña niña de largos cabellos y una bella sonrisa. El rubio cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

\- Señor Radamanthys. Le llamó uno de los Espectros.

\- Zelos. Dijo el nombre del personaje que había entrado en la sala, quien se hallaba arrodillado en el piso.

\- Jijijiji, perdón por interrumpir su descanso, pero verá, tal parece que finalmente ha conseguido otra gran victoria, Señor Radamanthys, jejejeje. Le informó el Espectro, quien se reía, pero para el rubio no era ningún motivo de risa.

\- ¡Largo! Ya esto enterado de la muerte de Athena. Ordenó Radamanthys al personaje para que se fuera de allí, éste se enfureció pero luego volvió a reírse.

\- Jeje, claro que lo sabe, le pido una disculpa, Señor Radamanthys; jejeje, sin embargo, debería informarle que esta vez corrimos con mucha, mucha suerte, jeje -El rubio se hallaba mirando a la Luna, para luego dirigir su seria mirada hacia Zelos, que le seguía informando de los acontecimientos- Sí, la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado y es que verá usted, que Athena se ha quitado la vida con una Daga que Saga sostenía. Al escuchar eso, los ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa que le había dado Zelos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó furioso y sus manos apretaron con fuerza los bordes de la silla donde estaba sentado, sobre los modillones de rizos de estilo Barroco.

\- Los Espectros que envió sin el permiso de la Señorita Pandora, se desperdiciaron sus vidas o murieron con honor, jaja, Señor Radamanthys, ¿cómo cree que debería reportarle esto a la Señorita Pandora, eh? Preguntó burlonamente, el rubio se levantó de la silla, harto de las risas burlonas de Zelos.

\- ¡Ya cállate! Iré yo mismo con la Señorita Pandora para recibir mi castigo, limítate a reportarle exactamente lo que pasó. Me preocupa más el por qué de que Athena se quitó la vida -Toma su casco- Zelos, tengo que ver a la Señorita Pandora ahora mismo. Dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la sala.

\- ¿Eh? Sí. Comprendió el Caballero la orden del inglés.

El hielo en el Whisky se derritió en parte y causó un pequeño ruido en la sala.

* * *

Bajo la cúpula de la sala donde se hallaba Pandora, las suaves y delicadas manos de Pandora sobre su arpa dieron por comenzado el castigo a Radamanthys, quien era atacado por las energías oscuras, sin parar con la tortura, bajo la mirada de los Ángeles y Querubines, la peli morada seguía con aquel concierto de dolor hacia el inglés, quien no podía moverse para nada.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Reía Zelos sin parar, disfrutaba de aquella escena, Pandora torturando con el Arpa a Radamanthys, en un último acto de su tormenta, ella dio el último toque del instrumento, para luego finalizar con su ataque y pronto, el cuerpo del rubio cayó al suelo.

\- Mis órdenes transmiten directamente los deseos del Señor Hades, aquellos que vayan en contra de mis ordenes sin importar quien sea, aún siendo uno de los Tres Jueces del Mundo de los Muertos, como tú, Radamanthys, no será perdonado. Le hizo entender sus ordenes y el castigo a los que no obedecieran.

\- Pero...no había que subestimar a Athena, debe haber alguna razón en especial por el cual ella decidió quitarse la vida, estoy seguro de ello; por favor, le pido que lo piense. -Pidió y alzó la vista hacia la chica- Señorita Pandora, por favor, escúcheme. Rogó el inglés.

\- ¡Silencio! No creerás que Athena pueda engañar a alguien como el Señor Hades -Ordenó de que no hablara y se levantó de su sitio- Pero en lo que respecta por las muertes innecesarias de nuestros Espectros, tú, Radamanthys y tus ridículas ideas, son responsables en su totalidad. Aún tenemos que acabar con los Caballeros restantes y lograr que el Señor Hades domine el Mundo de los Vivos. Serás perdonado por esta ocasión, únicamente pero no has de pasar por alto mi autoridad, ¿entendido, Radamanthys? Le dejó en claro su aviso, él había sido perdonado pero debía volver a fallar, de lo contrario, no habría clemencia.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron de un fuerte color rojo y el silencio volvió a sentirse en el Castillo.

* * *

El suelo estaba empapado de la sangre de Athena junto con la Daga Dorada, Seiya y los demás habían llegado, pero no había forma de remediarlo, Saori había decidido quitarse la vida.

\- ¿Para qué estamos aquí? Se supone que somos Caballeros que protegen a Athena, ¡y fallamos! ¡No pude hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar a Saori! ¡Nada!. El castaño cayó al piso, llorando, sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de Diosa, mientras que Shun se acercó a él.

\- Seiya. Dijo el peli verde.

\- Si tan solo, si tan solo tuviéramos más tiempo y más fuerza, nosotros, quizás...Dijo Shiryu, pero lo detuvo Hyoga.

\- Basta, hablar de ello no va a ayuda en nada. Se interpuso el rubio.

\- Nosotros, nosotros, ¡no puedo creer lo inútiles que somos! -Se lamentó Seiya y tomó la Daga empapada de sangre- ¡Somos Caballeros solo de nombre, esta Daga, ESTA DAGA, LA ODIO! Gritó el joven, lleno de rabia y la arrojó contra el suelo, para luego caer cerca de los pies de alguien conocido en el pasado.

\- Je, ¿y ahora por qué estás llorando? Preguntó el personaje.

\- ¡¿Y tú quién eres?! Interrogó Seiya, ahora serio y mirando hacia el intruso con Bart.

\- Athena está muerta, pero la verdadera batalla está por dar inicio. Respondió el personaje, quien fue caminando hacia ellos.

\- _Esa voz._ Shion. Lo reconoció Shiryu al peli verde claro.

\- ¿Este es el hombre que fue una vez el Patriarca? ¡¿Y que ahora sirve a Hades?! -Preguntó Seiya, mientras que se ponían en posición de combate-

\- ¿Dónde está el Maestro? ¡Dime dónde está el Maestro, Shion! Ordenó Shiryu.

\- Je, ¡Ay, Caballeros incompetentes a un lado! Ordenó Shion a ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntaron los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- Después de todo que ha pasado, ¿solo se ponen a llorar? Los Caballeros de Athena se han vuelto unos perdedores. Se burló Shion.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! -Preguntó Seiya furioso y se lanzó al ataque- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Atacó con un fuerte golpe al peli verde claro.

Pero para su sorpresa, no hubo efecto sobre el rival.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó sorprendido el castaño con el rubio.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que tu enojo, dolor y tristeza pueden hacer? ¡Por favor, qué débil eres, Seiya! Le dijo Shion y lo atacó con un fuerte golpe ahora contra el castaño y su Aprendiz.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! -Gritó Shun con los Flanders y lograron atrapar a ambos antes de que cayeran por las escaleras- ¡Tú menos que nadie eres quien hablar, no eres más que un traidor! Señaló el peli verde a Shion.

\- ¡Vengaremos la muerte de Athena! Exclamó Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡Hagamoslo! Lo desafió Shiryu.

\- ¡Miserable! Gritaron Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡Te venceremos! Exclamó Shun y todos se lanzaron al ataque.

Pero en aquel momento, cuando se lanzaron al ataque contra Shion, éste respondió con una contra-ofensiva, lanzando por los aires a los rivales suyos, quienes cayeron al piso y se acercó a ellos.

\- Escuchen con atención, les diré toda la verdad: ¡La razón detrás de la muerte de Shaka y Athena! ¡Yo, el Patriarca Shion de Aries! Juró revelar toda la verdad, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la Estatua de Athena, mientras que una lágrima caía de los ojos de la misma y de ahí, con un eco, al piso.

La verdad iba a ser revelada en ese momento de suma tensión que reinaba en el Santuario.

* * *

 **Creo que se viene una tormenta de lágrimas, jeje, lo sé, ya lo presiento :D. Bueno, espero que les guste :3, ya que solo quedan dos capítulos más para terminar con la parte del Santuario y avanzar a la siguiente, que es la del Infierno, así que no se la vayan a perder.**

 **Como siempre, un saludo y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, Fipe2, Shadow Moon Cat 1999 y lady-sailor.**

 **Jeje, tomaré la propuesta que me dio lady-sailor, de que Mabel se enamore también de Shion y Dohko :3. Muchas gracias por esa idea.**

 **Que tengan un buen Domingo :D. Cuídense y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Allí, de pie y ante la Estatua de la Diosa Athena, Shion de Aries, antiguo Patriarca del Santuario y Maestro de Mu, asesinado por Saga de Géminis en el pasado, tenía una noticia que contarles: La verdad de todo el motivo de por qué Athena se había quitado la vida y sobre la muerte del Caballero Shaka de Virgo, anteriormente se había burlado de los Caballeros, considerándolos débiles, ahora era el momento.

* * *

Los delicados dedos de Pandora volvieron a posarse sobre las cuerdas de su arpa, bajo la Cúpula de los Ángeles y Querubines, ella estaba tocando un poco de música, relajante, tranquila, mientras que la habitación se inundaba de aquel placentero concierto que ella daba y visto por Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien se hallaba delante de ella. En ese momento, la chica detuvo su melodía.

\- Además del grupo de Saga, hay otros que entran al Castillo. Dijo Pandora con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

De pie frente a los Caballeros caídos, Shion permanecía quieto y sereno, había gozado y mucho sus burlas hacia los dolidos por la muerte de la Diosa Athena.

\- Escuchen atentamente, ahora lo sabrán -Pidió su atención de todos los que estaban en el suelo, manteniendo su seriedad- Se los diré, toda la verdad será revelada -Prometió- la razón de las muertes de Shaka y Athena. Dijo y comenzó a avanzar.

\- ¿Y...cuál es...toda la verdad? Preguntó Seiya, mientras que con Bart, intentaban recuperar la postura tras haber sido golpeados por el ex-Patriarca.

\- ¿De...qué...estás hablando? Quiso saber Shiryu, Allison se había levantado del suelo y trataba de curar las heridas de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Para qué confiar en él? Fue el antiguo Patriarca del Santuario, pero es ahora un agente, un Soldado de Hades, yo no le creeré en nada, sus palabras son puñales en la oscuridad. Se negó Allison a creerle a Shion sobre lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo.

Ante la mirada de ellos, Shion se detuvo frente al sitio donde se había quitado la vida Athena con la Daga, sus pasos se frenaron y miró el charco de sangre que había salpicado al piso, delante de la Estatua de la Diosa.

Inmediatamente, una punzada de dolor atravesó su seriedad y cerró los ojos, mientras que las lágrimas iban a entrar en escena, él se arrodilló frente a la sangre derramada.

\- _Athena...¿Quién hubiera pensado que te quitarías la vida? Siempre supiste del dolor que inundaba nuestros corazones, ¿no es cierto?"_ Lloró Shion en silencio, sus lágrimas bajaron de los ojos del antiguo Patriarca y éstas cayeron sobre la sangre.

\- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te hace llorar? Preguntó Shiryu, quien se levantaba con los demás del suelo.

\- ¡Cierto! ¿Acaso no fueron ustedes quienes condujeron a Athena hasta la muerte? Interrogó Seiya a Shion, pero esas palabras no le cayeron para nada bien, cerró los puños con fuerza, los cuales tuvieron contacto con la sangre de Saori.

\- ¡Les dije que se controlaran! -Dijo furioso y Seiya y Bart tomaron posiciones de combate- Aunque estemos muertos...siempre seremos Caballeros de Athena, ninguno de nosotros se vendería a Hades, ¡nunca! -Shion se volteó, antes sus lágrimas volvieron a caer sobre la sangre derramada y miró a sus adversarios, para luego volver a ver hacia el mismo sitio donde estaba antes- Saga, todos los otros y yo, somos Caballeros de Athena. Eso sí, aún cuando Hades nos prometiera la gloria de una vida eterna, ¡Nunca sacrificaríamos a Athena por nada ni nadie! -Juró él, elevando la voz-

\- Entonces, ¿por qué? Explícanos: ¡¿Por qué siguieron hasta el cansancio su vida? Exigió Shiryu respuestas.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Jamás los perdonaremos por eso! ¡Bart, ¿listo?! Preguntó Seiya, luego de dirigirse ante Shion, quien seguía en su duelo por la muerte de Athena.

\- ¡Siempre listo, Maestro! Respondió el joven al llamado de batalla.

Ambos iban a atacar al peli verde claro, pero Shun se interpuso.

\- ¡Paren, Seiya y Bart! Pidió el peli verde.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Bart.

\- ¿Cuál es la verdad de la que hablas? Quiso saber Shun con sus dos Aprendices.

\- Habla ya, déjanos escucharla. Pidió Seiya ante un adolorido Shion.

\- " _Jamás los perdonaremos"_ , tampoco será posible -Recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo el Caballero de Pegaso- a nosotros hacerlo jamás. -Shion mostró sus manos empapadas de sangre- Todo fue por esto. Dijo y dejó sorprendidos a los Caballeros.

Los pequeños hilos rojos de aquel líquido bajaban de los dedos de Shion, quien se levantó y alzó los brazos en alto.

\- ¡Osa, Gran Armadura, después de 243 años, es hora de volver a la vida con la sangre de la Gran Diosa Athena, regresa a la vida! Exclamó Shion, dichas esas palabras, la sangre derramada se dirigió en pequeñas gotas hacia la Estatua, la cual comenzó a brillar de un importante color dorado. Ante la mirada de todos ellos, sorpresiva y con Shion, la Estatua desapareció y volvió al silencio todo el ambiente.

\- La Estatua de Athena. Dijo Hyoga con Allison.

\- Desapareció. Agregaron Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

Shion bajó los brazos.

\- La Estatua no desapareció, miren nuevamente de cerca. Dijo él y alzó la vista hacia arriba, Seiya y Shun corrieron escaleras arriba para ver lo que había dicho Shion al respecto.

Allí estaba la Estatua, pero había quedado reducida su tamaño y emanaba una brillante luz blanca dorada.

\- Está es...es la Estatua de Athena. Dijo Seiya, quien se inclinó para verla.

\- Esa es la Gloriosa Armadura de Athena. Respondió Shion, quien subió las escaleras hasta ellos.

\- ¿Esa es la Armadura de Athena? Preguntó sorprendido Seiya.

\- Jamás había escuchado de algo así, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? Quiso saber Bart, quien se fue acercando al peli verde claro.

\- Así como sus propias Armaduras necesitan sangre para poder repararse y llenarse de nuevo de vitalidad, la Sagrada Armadura de Athena requiere de la sangre de la misma Athena para poder regresar a la vida. Les explicó Shion.

\- ¿Es...sangre de Athena? Preguntó Seiya, intrigado.

\- Pero...la única persona que sabía de eso era yo, quien solía ser el Patriarca, para poder pelear y ganar contra Hades, Athena debe usar su Sagrada Armadura. Ella debe usar la Armadura, sin importar lo que suceda. -Shion les comenzó a relatar toda la historia- Así es como Hades vino a todos nosotros, en nuestro sueño y nos hizo una oferta si le traíamos la cabeza de Athena, nos liberaría del Mundo de los Muertos y nos daría la vida eterna, estábamos muy desconcentrados y eso lo aprovechó para exigir otra oferta, fingimos aceptar su oferta solo para regresar al Santuario. Les dijo Shion, mientras que mostraban los flashbacks del despertar de ellos por parte de Hades y la orden que les había dado.

 **Flashbacks:** \- Seremos catalogados como Traidores, por todos y por siempre, ¿están seguros que quieren hacer esto? -Les preguntó Shion, sabiendo las consecuencias que él y los Caballeros revividos correrían- Gracias. Les agradeció a ellos, ya que habían elegido luchar hasta el final.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Todo fue para obtener la Armadura de Athena, solo para eso. Dio a entender el plan.

\- Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita, hasta los otros Caballeros. Nombró Seiya a todos los caídos.

\- ¡Por ella fue, Saga y los otros utilizaron la "Exclamación de Athena", a pesar de estar prohibida, se condenaron con ella y tuvieron que esconder la verdad a Hades, aún cuando significara caer en la desgracia eternamente! ¡¿Pueden ustedes, imaginar su dolor?! Les preguntó Shion, alzando la voz y con las lágrimas bajando por sus ojos.

Esa verdad, aunque fue dolorosa, era el motivo de por qué todo esto había comenzado, en especial por las muertes de Shaka y Saori.

\- No sabíamos. Dijo Shun, llorando con los demás.

\- Todos...Todos por Athena. Agregó Hyoga.

\- No sabíamos ni siquiera...tratamos de entender. Dijo Shiryu, todos los Caballeros estaban llorando por lo ocurrido y ante la Armadura de Athena.

\- ¡Contesta esto, Shion! ¡¿Qué supone que debemos hacer ahora?! -Preguntó Seiya al peli verde, pero éste no respondió- ¡Ahora que Athena está muerta, ¿Qué debemos hacer?! Volvió a repetir su pregunta, Shion respondió.

\- Es tiempo de la venganza, ahora como Patriarca, les ordeno: ¡Ha llegado el tiempo de acabar con este maligno plan de Hades! ¡TIENEN UNA MISIÓN QUE CUMPLIR: VAYAN AL CASTILLO DE HADES Y DESTRÚYANLO! Ordenó Shion, alzando la voz y todos entendieron su palabra.

\- ¡Así será! Escucharon una voz por detrás y vieron que allí estaban Lisa y los demás, incluyendo a los "Refuerzos".

* * *

A su vez, en el Castillo de Hades, allí habían llegado Saga, Shura y Camus con el cuerpo de Athena envuelto en sábanas blancas, habían cumplido con su misión y ahora faltaba la siguiente parte.

\- Trajeron el cuerpo de Athena en el plazo acordado, no había esperado menos de los Caballeros Dorados, antiguamente conocidos como los más fuertes. -Les dijo Pandora, la cual estaba tocando su arpa- Bien hecho, ahora retiren el manto y déjenme ver su cadáver. Les felicitó la peli púrpura, sus ojos estaban cerrados y ansiaba poder ver a la víctima.

\- _"Antes de eso..."_ -Detuvo Saga a la chica, quien lanzó un pequeño gemido de molestia- _"El Señor Hades nos prometió vida eterna, a cambio de acabar con Athena, ¡¿aún contamos con su palabra?!"_ Pidió Saga de que se cumpliera con lo pactado entre ellos con el Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos, para Pandora esto era una demora.

\- ¿Por qué han de preguntar? El Señor Hades nunca miente, pueden estar seguros de su palabra. Habló ella en nombre del Emperador de que se cumpliría con el pacto.

\- _"Está bien"_ -Aceptó Saga las palabras de Pandora.- _"Nos gustaría mostrarle el cadáver de Athena directamente al Señor Hades"_ Ahí Saga había cambiado lo previsto, ya que ahora iría a llevar el cuerpo sin vida de la Diosa ante el Emperador. Pandora frunció el ceño con furia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir algo semejante?! ¡No, el Señor Hades es un Dios, él no aparece ante Humanos, yo veré el cuerpo, con eso será suficiente! ¡Obedece, retira el manto! -Hubo un intercambio de miradas, la tensión iba subiendo y Saga no pensaba obedecer las órdenes de la peli púrpura- Zelos, retira el manto. Ordenó Pandora al Espectro, el cual estaba en la habitación, atrás de ella y arrodillado.

\- Sí, sí, ahora mismo. -Dijo y avanzó hacia el grupo del peli violeta, quien lo miró serio- Je. Río, pero de golpe, un destello pudo verse en los ojos de Saga, el manto salió volando y Shura se lanzó contra Pandora, poniendo la "Excalibur" sobre el cuello de la peli púrpura.

Para sorpresa de ellos, el manto cayó, ensangrentado, pero no había ningún cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntó furioso y sorprendido Zelos ante semejante burla.

* * *

Una columna cayó al suelo y de ahí Shion comenzó a avanzar.

\- El Santuario...se está destruyendo sin el Cosmos de Athena. -Se lamentó, mientras que un fuerte terremoto se producía en la zona y se acercaba a Seiya y los demás-. Prepárense, ahora sí, la verdadera batalla está por comenzar. Pidió.

\- ¿La verdadera batalla? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Athena, Shaka, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Aún no se han rendido? Se preguntó así mismo Shion.

\- Pero Athena y Shaka,... ¿están muertos? Dijo Hyoga, preguntando, el peli verde se detuvo a los pies de las escaleras.

\- Athena está muerta. Dijo Shion, pero de golpe, algo causó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras.

\- ¡Shion! Gritó Hyoga y fue con Allison para ver si esta bien, lo mismo hicieron Lisa y los demás.

Justo en ese momento, un poco más atrás, Dipper y Mabel iban corriendo, siguiendo el paso a los demás, cuando la gemela se detuvo.

\- ¿Mabel? Preguntó el joven.

\- Dipper, él...él...¡ÉL ES EL QUE YO PUDE SENTIR, EL CABALLERO DE CABELLOS VERDES CLARO! Exclamó la chica, mientras que iba corriendo, arrastrando a su hermano con ella hacia donde estaba Shion.

\- _"Aquí vamos otra vez"_ Pensó el chico al ver a su gemela acercarse a Shion.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Ven, yo te ayudo, Mi Caramelito. Le dijo Mabel, quien le dedicó una sonrisa y luego le dio un beso en los labios, para luego tomarse una foto con el peli verde, el cual estaba confundido por aquella aparición.

En ese momento, llegaron Seiya y Shun para ver si estaba bien.

\- ¡Shion! Gritaron ambos al antiguo Patriarca.

\- Eso es solo...la vida temporal que obtuvimos de Hades -Les dijo en respuesta a lo que había sucedido con su cuerpo- Termina al Amanecer, en 12 horas. Pronto me convertiré en polvo y voy a desaparecer, iré de regreso al Mundo de los Muertos y al Sueño Eterno. Comunicó la triste noticia que iba a suceder con él, otra Llama se había apagado del "Reloj de Fuego", quedando solo dos horas.

\- ¡No, Shion! Gritó Shun.

\- ¡Pero antes de eso, hay algo que debo darles! -Shion tomó la sangre de Athena en sus manos y las arrojó sobre las Armaduras de Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison, Rod, Todd y Bart- también las de ustedes! ¡Dejen que la Sangre de Athena las vuelva a la vida: Armaduras de Bronce! Exclamó y con ella, las Armaduras se repararon tras los duros combates.

\- ¡No puede ser! Se quedó sorprendido Seiya con Bart.

\- Pensé que estaría dañada por siempre. Observó Shun.

\- Nuestras Armaduras han...Dijo Hyoga con Allison.

\- Así es, renacidas gracias a la Sangre de Athena, sus últimas Armaduras y las más poderosas. Finalizó el peli verde, antes de volver a caer.

\- ¡Shion! Gritó Shun al verlo derribado.

\- ¡Ustedes deben ir inmediatamente al Castillo de Hades! Les ordenó Shion a ellos.

\- Está bien. Dijo Seiya, listo con los demás.

\- Aún pueden seguir el resto de los Cosmos de Aioria, Mu y Milo. Entréguenle, entréguenle esta Armadura a Athena. ¡Asegúrense que la reciba, cueste lo que cueste! Pidió Shion como misión para ellos.

\- Así será, llevaremos tus pensamientos y la Armadura de Athena, tienes la palabra de los Caballeros. Juró Seiya y tomó el objeto que llevaba el peli verde en sus manos y ambos intercambiaron miradas.

\- ¡Ya, váyanse, no hay tiempo qué perder, de prisa, al Castillo de Hades! Ordenó Shion a todos ellos.

\- _Con esa voz me hace recordar a Diamante Amarillo._ Le susurró Peridot a Ronaldo por lo bajo y ambos se rieron.

\- ¡No, yo no me iré sin él, puedo curarlo, sé que puedo! Mabel se negó a irse y abrazó con fuerza al peli verde claro.

Los amigos de la gemela de Dipper sabían que ella cuando veía a un chico y más aún cuando uno estaba herido, ella no pensaba en dejarlo solo.

\- Mabel, tenemos que ir todos, no puedes quedarte aquí sola, somos los herederos de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, por favor, vamos, sé que él va a recuperarse. Le dio su palabra Dipper.

\- Lamentablemente no podrán ir todos, la mayoría ha resultado herida por los combates en las 12 Casas, algunos deberán permanecer aquí, los que no estén heridos, que den un paso adelante. Pidió Lisa, mientras que se acercaban Jessica y Martin; los otros que se dirigieron hacia ella fueron CJ, Toni Cipriani, Claude Speed, Niko Bellic, Tommy Vercetti, Víctor Vance, Luís Fernando López y Johnny Klebytz, además de Huang Lee, Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips y Franklin Clinton.

\- Nosotros iremos, la muerte de Saori fue un rudo golpe pero venceremos a Hades, no solo por ella, ¡Sino también por mi madre, Rose Cuarzo! Juró Steven, quien desenfundó su escudo y lo unió con la espada de su madre, la cual era llevada por Connie.

\- No dejaremos que nada malo les pase a ustedes dos, cuenten con nosotras. Dijo Garnet, quien unió fuerzas junto con Perla, Lapis y Amatista.

\- ¡Sí, vamos a patear traseros de muertos! Pidió entusiasmada la Gema de cabellos blancos.

\- Démosle una lección a todos esos tontos. Agregó Peridot, mientras que se dirigía con sus amigos para prepararse en el viaje más importante de sus vidas.

Mabel se acercó a Shion y lo abrazó.

\- Prometo que nunca te olvidaré, lo juro, te llevaré en mi corazón y si llego a encontrar una forma de revivir a los caídos, te traeré de vuelta. Juró la gemela, quien no se despegó del ex-Patriarca del Santuario.

En ese momento, sumando también al grupo de Mordecai y sus amigos y los herederos de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, ya estaban listos para partir hacia el Castillo del Emperador Hades y una vez que Seiya se dirigió a sus compañeros, éstos asintieron y partieron a gran velocidad hacia dicha región.

\- El resto está en sus manos, Jóvenes Caballeros de Athena. Les deseó Shion, mientras que aún permanecían los "Refuerzos" allí pero pronto partirían hacia donde estaban dirigiéndose Seiya y sus amigos.

* * *

Volviendo al Castillo de Hades, el silencio de la noche fue destruido por los gritos de dolor y agonía de los Guardias que custodiaban el sitio, el Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern entró en escena al ver aquellas llamaradas verde esmeralda.

\- Parece que las ratas grandes están aquí. -Dijo, observando con seriedad los exteriores, los cuales estaban repletos de los cuerpos de los Guardias Reales. Allí estaban Mu, Milo y Aioria, quienes habían llegado para enfrentar a Hades, entonces el rubio inglés caminó hacia ellos-

\- ¡Fuera de nuestro camino! Le ordenó Aioria.

\- ¡¿Adónde creen que van?! Preguntó con severidad y rudeza a los intrusos, Radamanthys.

\- ¿Necesitas preguntar? -Interrogó Milo, amenazante y con la "Aguja Escarlata" lista para ser empleada en una pronta ofensiva- Seguiremos protegiendo a Athena.

Mu no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, aún seguían elevándose las llamaradas verde esmeralda.

\- Jeje, ustedes los Caballeros me dan lástima. Se burló Radamanthys de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! Preguntó Aioria a él.

\- Los Caballeros no son más que un gran estorbo para el Señor Hades -Respondió a la pregunta de Aioria y dio un fuerte paso- Por ser tan insensatos, los debo compadecer, aún cuando sean el enemigo.

\- Puedes tratar de intimidarnos todo lo que quieras, pero lo lamentarás. Advirtió el Caballero de Leo al Juez.

\- ¿Lamentarlo? ¡¿Yo?! ¡Jamás he lamentado algo en mi vida! -Mostró Radamanthys su fría personalidad y sin emociones-

\- ¡Pues ahora mismo lo harás! -Aioria se preparó para atacar- ¡Te quitaré la fuerza! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"! -Atacó el Caballero de Leo al rival, quien fue lanzado por los aires, pero el rival no tocó el suelo- ¡Pero qué rayos!. Se quedó sorprendido el castaño y Radamanthys volvió a ponerse de pie en un salto.

\- Son patéticos. Dijo él.

Milo se lanzó al ataque, yendo a toda velocidad contra el rival.

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"! Atacó de lleno contra Radamanthys, quien quedó pegado a uno de los muros del Castillo.

\- ¡"EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR"! -Fue el turno de Mu, pero en ese momento, el Juez detuvo su ofensiva-

\- ¿Todavía no lo entienden? -Preguntó el rubio inglés con una sonrisa burlona y avanzó hacia ellos- Este es el territorio del Señor Hades, bajo ese Precipicio se encuentra el Mundo de los Muertos, del cual no podrán regresar. -Mu se volteó y las llamaradas verde esmeralda se seguían alzando- El Cocito, aquí ustedes son tan indefensos como un bebe, les será imposible derrotarme. -Les dio su última advertencia y de inmediato, el Cosmo de Radamanthys cubrió su cuerpo-

Se lanzó en el aire y atacó con un severo golpe a Aioria de Leo, quien fue derribada y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Aioria! Gritaron Mu y Milo por su compañero caído.

Con una ofensiva relámpago, Radamanthys tomó con fuerza el rostro de Mu y luego atacó a Milo, quien iba a atacarlo con la "Aguja Escarlata".

\- Muro de Cristal. Invocó el Arriano su defensa al ver que el enemigo iba hacia él. Pero el rubio destruyó de un solo golpe el Muro y arrojó a Mu contra el suelo.

\- Con que este es el verdadero poder de un Espectro. Dijo Aioria, tras haberse levantado.

* * *

De vuelta en la Sala del Arpa, el poder de Pandora se había revelado ante el grupo de Saga.

\- Cómo sabes, mi mano es "Excalibur", muévete un poco y perderás la cabeza. Advirtió Shura a la chica.

\- Agh, ¡Aléjense de la Señorita Pandora! Ordenó Zelos pero Camus lanzó un ataque que congeló al Espectro.

\- _"A pesar de que eres nuestra enemiga, no queremos emplear fuerza innecesaria con una mujer. Llévanos ahora mismo con Hades"_ Ordenó Saga a Pandora, mientras que aún seguía bajo el filo de la "Excalibur" de Shura.

\- Y cuando veas a Hades, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? Quiso saber Pandora.

\- _"Lo mataremos, por supuesto y esta vez te lo prometemos, no fallaremos"_ Dijo Saga en respuesta a la pregunta de la chica, mientras que Shura bajaba su mano.

\- Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, nunca dejaron de ser Caballeros de Athena, pero...¿acaso no están olvidando algo muy importante? Les preguntó Pandora a los tres Espectros y una punzada de sorpresa les invadió.

En ese momento, el poder de Pandora se hizo sentir, arrojando a los tres enemigos al suelo con una fuerza indescriptible.

\- Tontos, el hecho de que fueron capaces de llegar hasta aquí, ¿no se debe solo a la voluntad del Señor Hades por otorgarles vidas temporales? Los muertos que no logran apreciarlo, caen en un Vacío, un Infierno de Eterno Sufrimiento. Dijo Pandora a ellos, mostrando una sonrisa sospechosa ante sus enemigos tirados.

\- _"Estoy perdiendo rápidamente la fuerza que me quedaba. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? "_ Dijo Saga, para luego preguntarle, débilmente a la chica.

\- Yo no hice nada, tan solo fueron tocados por la Luz del Sol, que se escabulle a través de la ventana. El Señor Hades solo les concedió 12 horas de vidas efímeras. Ha llegado el tiempo para que dichas vidas terminen. ¿Te duele? ¿Tienes miedo de volver al Mundo de los Muertos?. Aquella sonrisa de Pandora mostraba que pronto ellos iban a desaparecer de allí, no quería nada y pronto terminarían en el Sueño Eterno.

\- _"Es ridículo"_ Pensó Hades, mientras que la peli púrpura volvía a tocar su Arpa.

\- Tontos, contéstame una cosa, si lo haces, quizás pueda pedirle al Señor Hades que extienda sus vidas unos instantes más: Athena, Athena supuestamente está muerta, ¿dónde se encuentra su cadáver? -Lanzó ella su pregunta, sonriendo de esa manera mencionada anteriormente, hacia los tres Espectros, mientras que Zelos no podía moverse por el hielo que aprisionaba su cuerpo-.

\- _"A...Athena es una Diosa, tiene el cuerpo de un Ser Humano, solo hay un lugar para los Humanos cuando mueren: El Mundo de los Muertos"_ Respondió Saga a la pregunta de la peli púrpura, quien dio un paso hacia adelante, al verlo a él mirar hacia la Cúpula.

\- Aún no has respondido, aunque..." _si lo que Saga es cierto, Athena se quitó la vida para ir al Inframundo: ¡No puede ser! Athena seguramente quiere enfrentar al Señor Hades"_. Se dijo Pandora para sus adentros y pronto fue invadida por esa sorpresa que le disgustaba demasiado.

* * *

Los tres Caballeros Dorados que se estaban enfrentando a Radamanthys no pudieron vencerlo, fragmentos de la Armadura de Milo de Escorpio cayeron al piso, mientras que era arrojado con fuerza contra los muros y el rubio inglés sujetaba con fuerza a Mu por el rostro.

\- No...podemos dejar que Athena vaya sola. Dijo el Arriano a Radamanthys, mientras que éste dirigía ahora la mirada hacia Aioria.

\- No debemos...-Dijo Aioria, quien tambaleaba al ser golpeados por la fuerza del rival, quien soltó a Mu y acto seguido preparó su ofensiva contra ellos- ¡"Plasma Relámpago"! Pero el ataque no hizo efecto sobre el Juez, el cual atacó con una gran intensidad y perforó la Armadura Dorada del Caballero de Leo, el cual cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Aún vas a pelear? ¿Para qué derramar más sangre? Le preguntó serio Radamanthys.

\- Todavía no es suficiente comparada con la sangre que Athena y Saga han derramado, ¡NADA ES SUFICIENTE, ¿OÍSTE?! -Respondió a la pregunta del rival, Aioria se lanzó al asalto, cubierto con su Cosmo y de ahí, atacó al inglés, el cual detuvo su golpe-

Inmediatamente, Radamanthys, haciendo una gran presión sobre la mano de Aioria, lo arrojó con una gran fuerza contra el suelo, quebrando parte del mismo.

\- Esto es lo que ganan por ser tan sentimentales, pensé que serían más entretenidos que esto, les diré lo que se requiere para la victoria: La fuerza bruta y la frialdad, esas son las dos cosas necesarias para ganar. -Dijo el Juez, quien se llevó arrastras al Caballero de Leo, como si se tratara de una basura para ser destruida- ¡Tontos e inútiles como ustedes, deben caer vivos en el Cocito y sufrir allá abajo por siempre, lamentando su debilidad. Dijo Radamanthys, quien soltó al Caballero de Leo, arrojándolo a aquel vacío.

\- ¡Aioria! Gritó Mu, cuando en ese momento, una Cadena apareció, seguido de una feroz ofensiva lanzada desde la parte Norte del Castillo, además de que la Cadena logró salvar a Aioria de caer al vacío.

\- Esos Cosmos son...Dijo Mu, mientras que los veían llegar.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Quién puede ser?! Se preguntó Milo, mientras que aumentaba la intensidad de las luces.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son?! Preguntó Radamanthys hacia los personajes que entraron en escena.

\- ¡Deberías saberlo: Somos los Caballeros de Athena! Presentó Seiya a todo el grupo allí presente.

Justo en ese momento, al mismo instante en que llegaron Seiya y los demás, también se vieron en su entrada triunfal, la llegada de los "Refuerzos".

\- ¡Los Herederos de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard también están aquí! Exclamaron Star, Marco, Ronaldo, Peridot, Dipper, Mabel, Steven y Connie.

\- ¡La "Brigada" también! Exclamó CJ, quien venía con sus amigos.

\- ¡Y no se olviden de nosotros, el "Grupo de la Victoria"! Exclamó Mordecai con sus compañeros.

Pero, como siempre, Mabel tenía los ojos puestos en cualquier varón que le llamara su atención y por desgracia, la gemela se lanzó en picada hacia el Juez de cabellos rubios.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ERES TAN LINDO COMO SHION, VEN A MIS BRAZOS! Exclamó la chica, quien terminó derribando a Radamanthys, el cual mantuvo su seriedad, a pesar de la sorpresiva caída.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién...eres? Preguntó, sintiendo el fuerte abrazo y los besos que le empezaba a dar la gemela de Dipper.

\- Soy Mabel de Alcor Zeta y formo parte de los "Herederos". Se presentó ella, sin soltarse del rubio.

\- Por lo que acabas de hacer, lanzarte contra un Juez del Inframundo te costará la vida, niña insolente. Dijo Radamanthys, quien se puso de pie.

\- Adelante, arrésteme, Su Señoría, porque soy culpable...¡Culpable de este amor por usted! ¡Y por robarle a base de besos su amor y corazón! Exclamó ella, haciéndose la que se rendía, pero cuando el rubio iba a atacar, ella se lanzó de nuevo, tomó su cámara y se fotografío, abrazando con mucha fuerza al inglés y besándolo apasionadamente, hasta casi dejarlo sin aire.

Para Radamanthys no le causaba ninguna gracia que esa niña le hiciera todas esas cosas, fue entonces que se preparó para pelear.

\- ¡Mabel! -Gritó Dipper y se alzó al ataque- ¡"LA GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"! -Atacó al rubio, protegiendo a su hermana gemela, la cual estaba contemplando la batalla con un montón de corazones flotando por el lugar- ¡Jamás toques a mi hermana, desgraciado! ¡JAMÁS! Exclamó Dipper, quien golpeó a Radamanthys, pero no le hizo ningún daño.

\- Eres valiente, niño, para alguien que porta la Armadura de Syd de Mizar Zeta, eres digno de pelear junto con tus amigos contra mí, pero te dejo esta advertencia: No podrán ganar, solo encontrarán la muerte. Regresen por donde han venido. Dijo Radamanthys, reconociendo el valor y el coraje de Dipper a la hora de pelear, para luego dejarles su aviso de que no se siguieran metiendo más a fondo en la guerra.

\- ¡Jamás! Se negó Marco.

\- ¡Lo escuchaste, nadie retrocede! Gritó Star, desafiando a Radamanthys.

\- ¡Ni se rinde! Agregó Peridot con Ronaldo.

\- Jajajaja, ustedes son muy jóvenes para pelar contra el Ejército de Hades, esta es su última advertencia: Retírense y tal vez el Emperador Hades tenga piedad sobre ustedes. Dijo el Juez, tras reírse burlonamente y de ahí les advirtió.

\- Ya nos escuchaste, jamás nos iremos. Dijo Steven.

Radamanthys permaneció en silencio, los miraba muy serio a todos ellos hasta que finalmente habló.

\- Bien, veo que ustedes son muy valientes al querer venir aquí, pero no tendrán un buen final, morirán aquí, obtendrán su merecido por este ataque. Dijo el Juez, quien se dirigió ahora hacia Seiya y sus amigos.

\- _"Shion, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas y hallaré la forma de curarte, no te preocupes. Te salvará antes de que llegue el Amanecer"_ Juró Mabel, quien tuvo un flashback.

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Preparados todos, nos vamos! Exclamó Star.

\- Esperen. Pidió Dipper, quien fue por Mabel, la cual lloraba a mares, abrazando con fuerza al antiguo Patriarca.

\- Mabel de Alcor Zeta, no tienes por qué llorar, todo estará bien. Tú tienes una misión que cumplir con tus amigos y tu hermano, quien te ama mucho, no te preocupes por lo que vaya a pasarme a mí, tú ve a salvar a Athena, te necesitan. Le dio su palabra de aliente Shion a la chica.

\- Pero no quiero que mueras. Dijo ella, negándose a soltarse del ex-Patriarca.

\- Si muero, no quiero llores o estés triste, sé que un día podrás atraer a la vida a los Caballeros que amas, pero ahora, tienes un objetivo por cumplir. Dijo, animando a al chica.

\- Sí, tiene razón -Se pone de pie- ¡Voy a luchar contra Hades y sus fuerzas con mis amigos y los liberaremos de esa carga! Juró ella, mientras que se despedía de Shion, dándole un último beso y abrazo, para luego irse con sus amigos hacia el campo de batalla.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Y jamás vamos a darnos por vencido, por cierto, ¿me das tu número de teléfono? Le pidió Mabel, extendiendo una libreta con una birome (o pluma) hacia Radamanthys.

Justo en ese momento, desde las torres del Castillo, allí avanzaron dos figuras más para unirse al combate.

\- ¡¿Nos extrañaron?! Preguntó una rubia conocida.

\- ¡Sí, ya somos los Herederos de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard! Se alegró Peridot.

\- ¡Pacífica de Arioto Epsilon! Se presentó la rubia.

\- ¡Wendy de Osa Mayor, lista para el combate! Agregó la pelirroja.

Y ante la mirada seria de Radamanthys, todo ese silencio simbolizaba que dentro de poco se iba a desencadenar una nueva batalla y cuyo objetivo era abrirse paso hasta Athena para entregar su Armadura Sagrada, no sería una tarea pero nuestros Caballeros y sus amigos iban a lograrlo.

* * *

 **:D Aquí he vuelto con un capítulo nuevo para todos ustedes que estaban ansiosos por verlo :3. Ya estamos en la última parte de esta Saga que es la del Santuario, luego vamos a la siguiente: El Infierno.**

 **En el capítulo que viene veremos también la llegada de Brady y Mavis (de la serie "Clarence") quienes son entrenados por Thetis de Sirena, para que ambos niños sean valientes Generales Marinos, a su vez, los "Herederos" de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard están completos, ahora, ¿podrán Seiya y sus amigos llevar la Armadura hasta Athena? ¿Habrán bajas? ¿Habrá mucho llanto y lágrimas :3? Jeje, todo eso y mucho más lo verán en los capítulos siguientes.**

 **Como siempre, agradecimientos, saludos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, Shadow Moon Cat 1999, lady-sailor y Fipe2 :3. Espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo y nos estamos viendo en los próximos.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Domingo y un excelente comienzo de semana.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Seiya y Bart dieron unos pasos hasta quedar cerca del Juez, quien los miraba muy serios, dando por iniciado que una batalla iba a comenzar en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Deberías saberlo, somos los Caballeros de Athena! Dijo Seiya hacia el enemigo.

\- ¡¿A qué han venido?! Preguntó muy severo Radamanthys.

\- A proteger a Athena. Dijo Shiryu en su respuesta a la pregunta formulada por el rival. La Cadena de Shun y de sus Aprendices comenzó a girar.

\- Y también en el nombre de Athena. Agregó el peli verde, quien sostenía a Aioria de Leo, quien estaba herido tras el combate.

\- Destruiremos a Hades. Sentenció Hyoga con Allison, mientras que pequeños copos de nieve salían de su mano.

\- Ratas grandes y ahora pequeñas. -Se burló el inglés de ellos-

\- Todos ustedes van a pagar por lo que han hecho: ¡Es hora de ajustar cuentas! -Exclamó Seiya y tomó posición de combate junto con Bart-. ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! ¡Lo logramos! -Lanzaron ambos su ofensiva, tras haber encendido sus Cosmos, pero el golpe no hizo ningún efecto sobre el enemigo, quien seguía de pie.

El ataque fue completamente neutralizado por Radamanthys, quien lo destruyó como si fuera una simple hoja de papel, tras cumplir su defensa, permaneció serio y en silencio de nuevo.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! -Se río de ellos, mostrando su burla hacia sus rivales, demostrando que no podrían vencerlo. Las llamas del "Cocito" se seguían elevando desde lo más profundo del vacío y Radamanthys se preparó para contra-atacar- ¡Desaparezcan! Gritó y los atacó a los Caballeros de Athena, quienes fueron lanzados por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

\- ¡"LA CORAZA DE AMATISTA"! Exclamó Star, protegiendo a sus amigos.

\- ¡Niña tonta, con este ataque que he lanzado, ustedes no podrán resistir mucho tiempo! Dijo el Juez, mientras que la "Coraza" que Star había invocado comenzaba a quebrarse.

\- ¡Tranquila, tengo una idea: "Burbujas de Rose Quartz"! Invocó Steven un reforzamiento y de ahí, la "Coraza Amatista" volvió a ser dura.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Se sorprendió Radamanthys.

\- ¡Como te quedó el ojo, Su Señoría, jajajaja! Se burló Marco de él.

\- ¡Silencio! Pagarás caro tu insolencia. Le amenazó el Juez.

\- Nadie nos intimida. Advirtió Marco hacia el inglés y ambos compartieron miradas de odio.

A su vez, Seiya se había recuperado del golpe que le habían dado a él y a sus amigos.

\- ¡Ahora verán, es nuestro turno para pelar, los haremos pedazos! Juró el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Seiya...Deja...de pelear. Le pidió Mu de forma sorpresiva.

\- ¡¿Qué, Mu?! Preguntó el castaño, se dio la vuelta y vio al Arriano.

\- Andrómeda, detén tus Cadenas. Le ordenó Aioria al peli verde herido.

\- Váyanse de aquí, rápido, Caballeros de Bronce. Ordenó, por su parte, Milo, mientras que preparaba la "Aguja Escarlata".

\- No nos moveremos de aquí ni huiremos, aunque sea la orden de un Caballero Dorado. Se negó Shiryu a irse.

\- ¡Él tiene razón! ¡Nos vamos a quedar aquí! Exclamó Seiya.

Las llamas verde esmeralda seguían elevándose desde el Cocito, mientras que Radamanthys permanecía de pie, observándolos.

\- ¡Está bien! -Exclamó, encendió su Cosmo y con una fuerza sobrenatural destruyó el piso de piedra apisonada del acceso al Castillo- ¡Caballeros de Athena, pueden caer juntos al Cocito! -Les dijo, mientras que Seiya y Bart quedaban sorprendidos de las palabras del rival-

En ese momento, una poderosa fuerza envolvió en forma de esfera el lugar de batalla, todo era producto del poder del Juez del Inframundo, el cual lanzó una ofensiva de golpe contra sus enemigos, los rayos comenzaron a caer, hasta que en ese momento, uno de los Dorados se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque.

\- ¡Mu, detente! Pidió Seiya al peli lila.

Una fuerte explosión arrojó a los Dorados al piso, empezando por el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- ¡Milo! Exclamaron Hyoga, Shiryu, Martin y Allison.

\- Dime, ¡¿por qué?! Preguntó Shun, quien sostenía junto con los Hermanos Flanders a Aioria.

\- ¡MU! Grito Seiya y Bart.

\- Es tiempo de acabarlos. Sentenció Radamanthys, pero Seiya se acercó hacia él junto con su Aprendiz.

\- ¿Quieres acabar con nosotros? ¡Pues atrévete a intentarlo! Le desafió el castaño y ambos encendieron sus Cosmos delante del Juez enemigo.

Pero cuando ambos Caballeros iban a lanzar su ofensiva contra el enemigo, Mu se interpuso y desde atrás tomó a Seiya y Bart por los brazos, deteniéndolos en su ataque y les dirigió su mensaje.

\- Seiya, Bart, haznos un favor: Deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de él y ustedes continúen. Pidió el Arriano.

\- Pero...Mu. Trató Seiya de hacerle entrar en razón y de que les dejaran pelear contra el enemigo.

\- Nosotros, los Caballeros Dorados nos haremos cargo del Espectro. Prometió Mu.

\- Vamos, ayudemos a Saga y a los otros. Ordenó Milo y Aioria dio un pequeño empujón a Shun y sus Aprendices.

\- No se puede detener una batalla después comenzada, nosotros vamos a deshacernos de él. Juró Aioria.

\- Mu, Milo, Aioria. Dijeron Shun y los Hermanos.

\- Mu, tú no. Pidió Seiya de que no lucharan ellos.

\- Seiya, Bart, díganme, ¿alguna vez yo les he mentido? Preguntó, de forma tranquila, el Caballero.

El castaño y el rubio guardaron silencio por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente cedieron.

\- Está bien, Mu. Dejaron que los tres Dorados se enfrentaran al rival.

\- Te veremos después, Seiya. Dio su palabra Mu, mientras que iba al encuentro con el rival.

Al ver la puerta del Castillo abierta, era la oportunidad de infiltrarse.

\- ¡Vámonos, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, niños! Ordenó Seiya, al ver que los tres Dorados se iban a hacer cargo del Espectro.

\- Y es una promesa. Les hizo recordar Hyoga.

\- Acabenlo por nosotros. Pidió Shiryu.

\- Los estaremos esperando. Prometió Shun y se pusieron en marcha hacia la puerta de ingreso al Castillo.

* * *

Mientras que los Caballeros de Athena ingresaron en el Castillo, los "Refuerzos" permanecieron allí junto con los Dorados, Mu comenzó a moverse hacia el rival, pero estando débil por todos los golpes recibidos lo hacía un blanco fácil para destruir.

\- La última demostración del orgullo de los Caballeros Dorados. No quieren que ellos los vean morir de una manera tan vergonzosa. Se burló Radamanthys, quien cerró los ojos, arrojando sus burlas.

\- ¿Orgullo? Es obvio que no has entendido. Le señaló Milo, mientras que encendía su Cosmos.

\- Le llevaremos un recuerdo a Athena, antes de partir al Otro Mundo. Eso es lo importante. Dijo Aioria, quien comenzó a brillar en un poderoso Cosmos que envolvió su cuerpo.

Radamanthys también hizo lo mismo, preparándose para pelear, su cuerpo fue cubierto por aquel brillante poder de color violeta oscuro.

\- ¡HASTA NUNCA, CABALLEROS DORADOS! Exclamó Radamanthys, lanzando su ofensiva contra ellos y las llamas del Cocito volvieron a emerger con una enorme fuerza.

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"! Atacó Milo al rubio.

\- "REVOLUCIÓN ESTELAR"! Agregó Mu.

\- "PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"! Atacó Aioria, mientras que los Caballeros de Athena iban a toda velocidad por los caminos que daban hacia el Cocito.

\- ¡"GRAN PRECAUCIÓN"! Respondió Radamanthys a los ataques que le lanzaron.

Desde los caminos hacia el Cocito, un temblor se hizo sentir y Shun detuvo su marcha, mirando hacia sus compañeros.

\- Seiya...Mu y los demás van a...Dijo pero Shiryu se interpuso.

\- No lo digas, Shun. Pidió el Oriental, mientras que un tenso silencio invadió el recinto.

\- Mu nos lo pidió, ¿cierto? -Preguntó Seiya a sus amigos, haciéndoles recordar la promesa del Arriano.- Dijo que ayudáramos a Saga y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Recordó la misión que Mu les había asignado.

\- Sí. Respondió Shun con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.

\- Demonos prisa. Pidió Shiryu, pronto el grupo se puso en marcha hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Una figura avanzó, las puertas de acceso a la Sala del Arpa se abrieron, revelando la luz dorada que cubría el exterior del Castillo, allí estaba la joven peli púrpura, quien sintió la presencia del personaje.

\- Zelos, el Castillo de Hades ya no nos es útil. Regresaré al lado del Señor Hades. Le comunicó ella la noticia al Espectro, el cual pegó un brinco hacia donde estaba ella.

\- No se preocupe, por favor, deje todo a mi cargo. Me aseguraré de que todo salga como quiere. Dijo el Espectro, quien le solicitó que ella le diera la responsabilidad del sitio.

\- Está bien, pero no te distraigas demasiado. Dijo ella, cediendo el poder a él, mientras que daba une pequeña sonrisa y cerraba las puertas del hierro.

La chica salió de la sala, cerrando las puertas y de ahí comenzó a caminar por aquel camino que tenía una escalera de caracol en piedra, donde allí estaba otro camino al vacío, de donde allí emergieron las llamaradas verde esmeralda, la peli púrpura se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

\- Señorita Pandora, puede confiar en mí, estoy a su servicio, me haré cargo de todo como dueño del Palacio. -Juró Zelos y pegó un salto en el aire- ¿Escucharon eso, Caballeros Dorados? Ahora soy el dueño absoluto del Castillo de Hades. Les señaló el personaje hacia Saga y sus compañeros heridos en el suelo.

\- _"¿Ella escapó del Castillo? ¡¿Por qué sabe que tú lo harás?"_ Preguntó Camus, débil tras los golpes recibidos.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡De todas maneras estás casi muerto, yo soy el Rey Zelos y te daré el último castigo! ¡Lamentarás haber nacido! -Comienza a golpear a los ex-Dorados heridos e inconscientes en el suelo- ¡Toma esto por burlarte de mi Señora Pandora! ¡Jeje, voy a bailar sobre tu cadáver en venganza por todo lo que me hiciste! ¡Toma esto y esto! ¡Sufre por decirme feo y criatura repugnante, ah, no, eso creo no me lo dijiste. Pero de todos modos, tú pagarás por esos insultos, toma, toma, TOMA! ¡TOMA! Siguió divirtiéndose Zelos con golpear a Camus.

Fuera de la Sala, Pandora iba caminando, sin importarle la tortura que Zelos les estaba dando a los Espectros.

\- Jajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -Río aquel horrible personaje, mientras que la luz entraba por la Cúpula de la sala, pero en ese momento, algo captó su atención- ¡¿Qué?! -La Cúpula comenzó a quebrarse de a poco-

Zelos no podía creerlo, cuando los vidrios de la Cúpula se destruyeron, allí entraron en escena Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Rod, Todd, Martin, Lisa, Allison, Jessica y Bart, quienes se lanzaron hacia él, mientras que Pandora iba dejando el sitio, sin notar que estaban siendo atacados. El Espectro, preso del pánico, retrocedió y terminó golpeándose contra la pared, hundiendo parte de la misma.

\- ¡CAMUS! Gritó Hyoga y fue con Allison hacia él.

Los vidrios de la Cúpula se desparramaron por todo el lugar.

\- Ponte de pie, Saga, tenemos que salvar a Athena -Le pidió Seiya al peli violeta, pero éste estaba muy herido para poder levantarse, a pesar de la ayuda que Bart le estaba dando-

Con el mayor esfuerzo, Saga logró levantarse un poco y apoyar sus manos en los hombros de Seiya y de Bart, a su vez, Shun y los Hermanos se acercaron a él.

\- ¿Estará bien? Preguntó Rod.

\- Ha sufrido muchos golpes por un ataque severo, dudo que pueda sobrevivir. Temió Todd lo peor.

\- _"Lo siento, la verdadera batalla apenas inicia, pero...no podemos ayudar"_ Se disculpó el peli lila y daba la triste confirmación de que no podrían seguirles.

\- Saga, no hables así. ¡Levántate!. Trató Seiya de animarlo.

\- Tenemos que estar todos unidos si queremos vencer a Hades, vamos, tú puedes. Le pidió Bart a él.

Saga se aferró con fuerza al hombre de Seiya.

\- ¡MAESTRO SHURA! Gritó Martin y fue hacia el español.

\- Martin, te pido que nunca lo olvides: Te encomendé en tus manos, junto con Shiryu, está el poder de "Excalibur". Dijo el peli negro sus palabras hacia ambos.

Martin inmediatamente, sintiendo las lágrimas cerca, se arrodilló y abrazó a Shura, no quería soltarlo para nada, mientras que las lágrimas, finalmente, bajaban por sus ojos hacia el suelo.

\- ¡No muera, Maestro, por favor, no muera! ¡No quiero perderlo! Pidió el chico, mientras que el español lo abrazaba y pasaba sus manos por los cabellos del intelectual, dando ánimos para que pudiera seguir con el camino que apenas habían iniciado.

\- _"No olviden...para que sirven su poder"_ Dio sus últimas palabras Camus a Hyoga y Allison, mientras que llegaba el nuevo día y con ello, la muerte de los tres Espectros, quienes iban a volver al Sueño Eterno.

\- Shura. Dijo Shiryu al español.

\- Protejan a Athena. Pidió como último deseo el peli negro, quien terminó desapareciendo para siempre, Martin sostuvo con fuerza la mano de aquel Caballero de Capricornio hasta que finalmente desapareció del lugar.

\- _"Es nuestra Diosa"_ ¡Camus!. Dijo Hyoga, quien vio con Allison como también el francés desaparecía del lugar y solo quedaban los pequeños Cosmos flotando en el aire y la tristeza que les invadía, ahora solo quedaba Saga allí, quien se levantó para ir con sus Camaradas hacia el Sueño Eterno.

\- _"Les encomendamos la misión de proteger a Athena, nuestra Diosa"_ Les dio su último deseo el peli violeta, quien fue el último en partir para siempre, ante la mirada de Seiya, Bart y Shun.

\- ¡SAGA! -Exclamaron ambos pero nada pudieron hacer, el pacto establecido se había cumplido, ahora los antiguos Caballeros Dorados volvían a su descanso final.- Lo prometemos. Juró el castaño.

\- Proteger a Athena no es la única tarea de la que somos responsables. Dijo Shun.

\- Por Athena llevamos el espíritu de los Caballeros. Alegó Shiryu con Martin.

\- Jamás los olvidaremos. Prometió Hyoga.

\- A todos aquellos valientes Caballeros que dieron nuevamente sus vidas en nombre de la Justicia. Dijo Seiya, mientras que el Cosmo de los tres caídos se iba alejando de la Sala para siempre.

Llegó el silencio al duelo que se había producido, Hyoga y Allison avanzaron hasta detenerse, bajo sus pies, los cristales volvieron a crujir.

\- Te diré algo, aquel que pateabas una y otra vez era Camus, ¡Mi Maestro! Dijo el rubio hacia Zelos.

\- ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando te cruzas con el Gran Zelos! -Exclamó con orgullo, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras ante la mirada del ruso y su Aprendiz- ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Haber, el que pateaba era tu...! -Zelos se quedó seco al ver como el Cosmo de ambos personajes se encendía.

\- Eres una maldita rata, yo misma te arrancaré esa lengua ponzoñosa, lo juro por Camus de Acuario. ¡Te haré pagar por lo que has hecho!. Juró Allison, pero Hyoga la detuvo.

\- Quédate de mi lado. Le pidió el ruso y ambos encendieron sus Cosmos.

\- ¡SEÑORITA PANDORA, PERMITA QUE ZELOS LA ACOMPAÑE! -Pidió el Espectro, preso del pánico, tratando de escapar de la Sala, pero la peli púrpura ignoró el pedido desesperado de aquel ser, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de Hyoga y Allison, ambos se prepararon.

\- Maestro Camus, ¡esta técnica es por usted: "EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"! Lanzaron ambos su ofensiva contra Zelos de la Rana.

* * *

\- " _No hay de qué preocuparse_. -Dijo Pandora, escuchando ella misma su voz en las escaleras de caracol que ella bajaba.- _¿Qué puede hacer Athena sola en el Inframundo? Un Reino gobernado por el Señor Hades. Aww. seguramente ni siquiera logrará llegar con el Señor Hades, Athena está perdida"_ Pensó ella para sus adentros, mientras que seguía bajando y aparecía una llamarada verde esmeralda.

De golpe, las enormes puertas de hierro de la Sala del Arpa se abrieron y un poderoso frío cubrió de nieve el sitio.

\- ¡Señorita Pandora, Señorita Pandora, por favor, ayúdeme, hay algunos impostores rondando el Sagrado Castillo de Hades, Señorita Pandora! -Pidió auxilio Zelos, el cual estaba inmovilizado, en partes de su cuerpo, por el hielo del ataque de Hyoga y Allison, además de que una de las piernas del Espectro se quebraron por el hielo y las bajas temperaturas, pero la chica no le prestó atención a su pedido de ayuda y siguió su camino.- ¡Señorita Pandora!. Fueron las últimas del Espectro Zelos de la Rana, el cual quedó cubierto por el hielo y terminó cayendo, para de ahí estrellarse contra las escaleras, quedando solo diminutos fragmentos de lo que fue uno de los Siervos de Hades, pero a pesar de su muerte, a Pandora no le importó para nada.

Justo en ese momento, los Caballeros se lanzaron hacia las escaleras, viendo a Pandora bajar más hacia su destino.

\- ¡Detente! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! -Le ordenó Seiya y comenzó a interrogarla, pero la chica no le escuchó.-

\- ¡Espera! Pidió Shun pero en ese momento, al escuchar la peli púrpura esa voz familiar, se volteó y miró al peli verde, quien quedó sorprendido, era verdad lo que ese sueño del pasado lo llevó ante la persona que se aparecía.

\- Maestro, ¿Qué pasa? ¿La conoce? Preguntó Rod.

Las miradas de ambos quedaron fijas por unos minutos, hasta que Pandora siguió su camino.

\- _"Encontrar semejanza en alguien como él"_ Reconoció ella, quien continuó su viaje.

\- ¡Espera! Pidió Shun y la persiguió.

\- ¡Espera, Shun! Pidió Seiya, pero en ese momento, escucharon un toque en el Arpa, la cual detuvo a los Caballeros.

\- Esa es la entrada al Inframundo, nadie puede pasar con seguridad, sin la protección del Señor Hades. Les dijo Radamanthys, quien se encontraba en aquella sala y fue el responsable del toque del Arpa de Pandora.

\- Imposible. Se negó Seiya a creer las palabras del inglés.

\- Veo que siguen con vida, Ratas Persistentes, los Caballeros ya han sido...Dijo, pero Seiya dio un paso adelante.- ¡¿Acaso desean seguir su ejemplo?! ¡¿Quieren morir de la misma forma tan lamentable como lo hicieron ellos?! -Les preguntó burlonamente.- De entre todos ustedes, los Caballeros Dorados son los más poderosos, los Caballeros Dorados Aioria, Milo y Mu ni siquiera pudieron hacerme un pequeño rasguño. Regresan al Santuario, pueden rezar por las almas de quienes mueren patéticamente, esa es una tarea más apropiada para ustedes. Les señaló el rubio a ellos, haciendo enfurecer a los de Bronce.

\- ¡¿Patéticamente?! ¡¿Estás insultando a los hombres que cedieron a su honor para ser etiquetados de traidores y que murieran peleando por sus amigos?! Preguntó Shiryu, tomando posición de combate.

\- ¡Son hombres que se sacrificaron y que nos protegieron por sobre todas las cosas! Remarcó Shun, pisando varios de los cristales desparramados.

\- ¡Podrás decir cualquier cosa sobre nosotros, pero no toleraré que insultes a los Caballeros Dorados, miserable! Añadió Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡No tienes corazón, maldito, la falta de compasión tuya me sorprende, pero te haremos pagar caro por tu insolencia! Juró Allison, señalando al rival.

\- ¿No tolerarás los insultos? ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Todos los Caballeros Dorados están muertos! Sentenció Radamanthys y los cristales estallaron.

\- Aún estamos aquí, nosotros que nos hemos comprometido con el espíritu de los Caballeros Dorados. ¡Nosotros te vamos a destruir! -Juró Seiya con Bart, mientras que se preparaban para atacar al enemigo- ¡"METEORO DE PEGASO"! Atacó el castaño junto con su Aprendiz al enemigo, pero éste esquivó el ataque y les dio a ambos un fuerte golpe que los arrojó hacia atrás.

\- ¡SEIYA, BART! Gritaron sus amigos al verlos ser atacados por el despiadado rubio.

Enseguida, después de hacerse cargo de Seiya y Bart, el Juez se lanzó contra Shiryu, a quien arrojó contra uno de los muros de la Sala, quebrando el mismo.

\- ¡Maestro Shiryu! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR CARO POR LO QUE HICISTE! Juró Martin, yendo a toda velocidad hacia Radamanthys, llevando a la "Excalibur" en sus manos, listo para atravesar el pecho del rubio, pero cuando llegó hacia él, éste lo tomó del cuello y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Deberías aprender que tus sentimientos son los que te hacen un débil, ahora, ¡Muere! Le dijo Radamanthys y lo arrojó contra el suelo al intelectual.

\- ¡Vamos, Todd, demostremos que podemos! Dijo Rod a su hermano y ambos encadenaron al rubio con las Cadenas de Andrómeda junto con Shun pero el rival les sorprendió y se sacó las mismas, ahorcando a Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡HYOGA, ALLISON! Gritó Shun al ver como les cortaba el enemigo el aire de la garganta.

Pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los Caballeros fueron derrotados por Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien permanecía de pie frente a ellos.

\- Se mueven de un lado al otro sin sentido, son unos niños. Dijo tercamente y victorioso, sin saber que aún Seiya y Bart se estaban levantando del suelo.

\- Ahora es tu turno. Dijo el castaño.

\- ¿De qué? Preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es tu turno para caer. -Dijo Seiya, mientras que se reincorporaba con Bart- Morirás. Sentenció y ambos encendieron sus Cosmos de nuevo.

\- Ya basta. Le ordenó Radamanthys a ambos.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Atacaron ambos a la vez contra el rubio, quien no fue golpeado hasta que de golpe, notó que su Armadura Sapuris se estaba empezando a destruir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó sorprendido y fue corriendo hacia Seiya y Bart, a quienes golpeó con suma violencia en el estómago.

Los atacó a ambos con una gran violencia, golpeándolos repetidas veces y sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse en ningún momento, cuando cayeron ambos al suelo, Radamanthys los agarró del cuello y los arrastró con él hasta arrojarlos contra una pared y de ahí los llevó hacia el precipicio del Cocito.

\- Se atrevieron a rasgar mi Sapuris, solo por eso, les arrancaré el cuello aquí mismo. -Juró Radamanthys, haciendo presión sobre ambos jóvenes- ¡Mueran y sufran en el Otro Mundo por ser tan débiles! -Les dijo burlonamente pero no se percató de la presencia de Shun y sus Aprendices, quienes portaban las Cadenas, listas para atacar, lo mismo de Hyoga, Allison y Shiryu con Martin.

\- ¡"CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Atacaron los tres a la vez.

\- ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Exclamaron Shiryu y Martin.

\- ¡"RAYO DE AURORA"! Atacaron Hyoga y Allison, mientras que Radamanthys evitaba los golpes, dejó caer a Seiya y Bart en las escaleras de piedra.

Cercado por los ataques de sus enemigos, Radamanthys permanecía inmóvil hasta que sus ojos brillaron de un fuerte color rojo sangre y se preparó para contra-atacar.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Atacó con severidad a sus rivales y una serie de ondas se hicieron sentir en todo el Castillo y terminaron por destruir una de las torres de la fachada.

Seiya y Bart permanecían en el suelo, mientras que se desarrollaban las explosiones y los combates por todo el lugar, como si la guerra fuera producido en un pequeño espacio. Pero la victoria estaba lejos de llegar, Radamanthys los había derrotado a todos los Caballeros de Bronce, tirados en el suelo, desplomados y sin poder levantarse y él estaba totalmente intacto, sin haber sufrido algún daño.

\- Solo utilicé la mitad, no, solo el 1% de mi poder, todo ha terminado. Sentenció Radamanthys, sabiendo que había ganado.

\- No. Escuchó la débil voz de Seiya.

\- ¡No, Seiya, corre! Pidió Hyoga a su amigo.

\- Es verdad, es muy poderoso. Dijo Shiryu.

\- Seiya, no nos podemos iguar con él. Dijo Shun, por su parte.

\- Todavía puedo escuchar la voz de Mu y aún puedo sentir la presencia de Saga. Observó Seiya con Bart.

\- El alma de Camus, Shura y nos los demás no murieron únicamente parar reparar su error. Alegó Shiryu.

\- _"Mu, Milo y Aioria nos señalaron el camino y se convirtieron en la luz que nos guían"_ Pensó Hyoga.

\- Somos débiles y nada podemos hacer...pero aún podemos sentirnos orgullosos de nosotros mismos, por no darnos por vencido. Alegó Shun, mientras que las Cadenas comenzaban a moverse ante la mirada de sorpresa de Radamanthys.

\- _"No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que a pesar de que sus Cosmos están heridos y agonizantes, tratan de brillar con más y más intensidad?"_ Pensó el Juez de cabellos rubios y Shiryu se levantó con Martin, irradiando sus Cosmos.

\- Vamos. Dijo Shiryu.

\- ¿En serio creen poder derrotarme? ¡Niños ingenuos, nunca pasarán! -Exclamó Radamanthys, mientras que incrementaba su poder y se producían temblores que causaban la caída de las laderas montañosas. Después de aquel acto de destrucción, volvió la calma- Ustedes están acabados. Dijo y miró a sus alrededores.

Pero no los logró acabar, en ese momento, aparecieron Seiya y Bart, quienes estaban un tanto debilitados por las explosiones.

\- Nosotros no nos rendimos, seguiremos en pie de lucha hasta el final. ¡Los Caballeros de Athena jamás se rinden! Dijo el castaño, mientras que volvían a encenderse sus Cosmos.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y vio la aproximación de la ofensiva enemiga.

\- ¡"Cometa de Pegaso"! Lanzaron ambos su ataque, el cual dio contra el blanco.

\- ¡No puedo creer que lograra golpearme! ¡Soy uno de los grandes Tres Jueces del Infierno! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! -Radamanthys había quedado sorprendido al ver el impacto en el centro de la Armadura, mientras que se volteaba hacia los dos rivales- Me las pagarán por esto -Juró venganza y acto seguido, volvió a lanzar ahora su ataque y sus ojos se tornaron rojos- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Al lanzar su ofensiva, dio de lleno contra Seiya y Bart, quienes fueron arrojados hacia atrás por la fuerza del mismo.

\- Te demostraré la verdadera fuerza de los Caballeros de Athena. -Dijo el castaño y ambos se dirigieron contra el Juez, pero al golpearlo, Radamanthys les detuvo su ataque, hasta que de golpe, sus Armaduras se tornaron Doradas- ¡Ahora verás, siente mi Cosmo! Gritó el joven castaño.

\- ¡Y el mío también! Gritó Bart, por su parte.

Ambos comenzaron a empujar a Radamanthys, cambiando los papeles.

\- ¡Miserables! Gritó el rubio, quien, a pesar de hacer todo un gran esfuerzo por detenerlos, nada pudo hacer para frenarlos.

\- ¡ARDERÁN NUESTROS COSMOS! Exclamaron ambos Caballeros de Athena, produciéndose una explosión dorada en los bordes del Cocito, mientras que las llamas verde esmeralda emergían.

Fue en ese momento, cuando los tres personajes terminaron cayendo, producto de la explosión hacia el vacío, mientras que sus amigos sentían como se iban perdiendo en aquella oscuridad.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Shun, quien estaba sujetándose a las laderas montañosas con sus Cadenas junto con Rod y Todd.

\- Seiya, Bart. Dijo Shiryu, quien se arrastraba junto con Martin por el suelo, donde a su vez se producía un intenso terremoto en la zona.

\- ¡SEIYA, BART! Exclamaron Hyoga y Allison, mientras que los temblores terminaron por derribar las montañas en donde estaban las torres del Castillo de Hades.

* * *

El "Reloj de Fuego" no se había apagado aún, la última llama permanecía encendida, pero cuando desapareciera, las consecuencias iban a llegar. Shion se hallaba de pie en las escaleras, el viento movía sus cabellos y estaba silencioso en aquellos momentos finales de su existencia, ya que la vida temporal que el Emperador Hades les había dado estaba por terminarse para él.

\- ¿Qué ves? Preguntó una voz.

\- El Santuario y todo en este Mundo. Respondió a la pregunta, mientras que aparecía Dohko de Libra detrás de él.

\- Así es, después de todo, los Caballeros de Bronce tuvieron que volver a pelear en nuestro lugar. Dijo el castaño.

\- Quiero ofrecerles disculpas. Pidió Shion, mientras que pequeños fragmentos de la arquitectura del lugar comenzaban a elevarse por los Cielos.

\- Nada ni nadie habrían sido capaces de detenernos. Sin embargo, lamento no haberlos podido ayudar a despertar el "Arayashiki". Se lamentó Dohko, sentándose a los pies de las escaleras frente a Shion.

\- El Mensaje Final de Shaka para Athena, la única forma de llegar al Mundo de los Muertos con vida y de no estar sujeto a las Leyes de la Muerte, el estado final. Dijo el peli verde claro, pero de golpe, comenzó a sentir una punzada en su cuerpo.

Allí lejos, se podían preciar los temblores que estaban derribando el Castillo de Hades en las montañas.

\- El Cosmo que todos llevamos dentro, el origen de la vida, un sentido superior al Séptimo, que se supone que es el último y hay un Octavo, este es de vuelo posible si uno lograr despertar el "Arayashiki". Detalló Dohko.

\- Si pensamos en ello, nosotros despertamos nuestro Séptimo Sentido, elevando nuestros Cosmos luchando en toda clase de batallas. Alegó Shion a las palabras de su amigo.

\- Lo mismo ha pasado con Seiya y los otros Caballeros de Bronce como nosotros, ¡No!, más que nosotros, ellos elevaron sus Cosmos e hicieron Milagros, pronto vendrá el día en que despierten su Octavo Sentido. Dijo Dohko, mientras que los Caballeros que aún quedaron en el Castillo estaban en medio de los temblores.

* * *

\- Seiya, Bart, confiamos en ustedes. Dijo Shun, depositando las esperanzas en ambos Caballeros.

\- Sí, él está vivo. Dijo Hyoga, mientras que Shiryu se apoyaba en una de las paredes.

\- Y nosotros también. Agregó el Oriental.

* * *

\- Dohko, de ser posible, desearía seguir hablando contigo. Pidió como deseo Shion, mientras que iba llegando el Amanecer.

\- No te preocupes, pronto volveremos a vernos. Le prometió el castaño a su amigo, quien mostró una sonrisa, a pesar de que quedaba solo una hora, la cual estaba terminando y que pondrían fin a la vida temporal de Shion en la Tierra, para volver al Mundo de los Muertos.

\- Tienes razón, esperamos 243 años, un poco más no significa mucho, podríamos esperar un poco más. Dijo tranquilo el peli verde, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de los ojos del castaño, mientras que comenzaba a desaparecer su amigo.

\- _"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Adiós, Mi Amigo"_ -Se despidió Dohko finalmente de Shion, el cual desapareció para siempre del Santuario, volviendo al Sueño Eterno. Acto seguido, a pesar del dolor por la partida del antiguo Patriarca, el castaño se levantó- Vámonos, Kanon. Dijo Dohko al hermano gemelo de Saga, quien portaba la Armadura Dorada de Géminis.

\- Permíteme acompañarte. Le pidió el gemelo, mientras que el castaño asentía con la cabeza y un pequeño Cosmos de Shion se depositó en su mano, para luego desaparecer y él apretó el puño con fuerza.

* * *

Los fuertes temblores habían destruido la zona, el Castillo de Hades estaba por caer, mientras que Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, los Hermanos Flanders, Lisa, Allison, Jessica y Martin estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso.

\- Ardan sus Cosmos al máximo. Pidió Shiryu.

\- Lograremos el Milagro. Prometió Shun.

\- Nos veremos unos a otros con vida en el Otro Mundo. Finalizó Hyoga, mientras que sus Cosmos se encendían al máximo, el Castillo terminó hundiéndose en el vacío y una fuerte llamarada verde esmeralda emergió del Cocito.

* * *

A su vez, Seiya y Bart estaban cayendo en aquel mar de luces brillantes.

\- _"Espéranos, por favor. ¡SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"!_ Pidió el castaño.

* * *

A su vez, los grupos que habían ido en auxilio de Seiya y los demás permanecían allí, el grupo de CJ y sus amigos fueron también los primeros en lanzarse hacia el Cocito y así reencontrarse con el castaño y los demás Caballeros en los dominios de Hades.

\- ¡Muy bien, ¿todos listos?! Preguntó Dipper a sus amigos, los "Herederos" de los Siete Dioses Guerreros.

\- ¡Todo listo! Informó Peridot.

\- ¡Bien, ahora! Pidió el castaño y tomados de las manos, se lanzaron ellos hacia el vacío junto con el grupo de Shun y el de Mordecai y sus amigos.

Mientras caían, Mabel sintió una punzada en su corazón.

\- _"¡NO! ¡Ya pasó el tiempo de vida de Shion...yo...no...no pude salvarte...Shion, lo siento...no pude salvarte, pero te prometo que derrotaremos a Hades y a sus fuerzas y luego te reviviré. Mi Harem no se pierde"_ Prometió la chica.

\- ¡AQUÍ VAMOS! ¡AL ATAQUE! Gritó Ronaldo.

\- ¡POR ASGARD! Gritaron Pacífica y Wendy.

\- ¡POR LA SEÑORITA HILDA DE POLARIS Y POR ATHENA! Exclamaron todos los grupos y se internaron en las profundidades de la oscuridad del Cocito, en donde se encontrarían en las tierras del Imperio de Hades y con el viaje iniciado, iban a llevar la Armadura de Athena a la Diosa para así vencer al enemigo.

* * *

 **"Golpes de tambor" ¡Y aquí hemos terminado con la Primera parte de la Saga de Hades: El Santuario! ¡Ahora a prepararse que el viaje al Inframundo ha empezado! Una larga travesía está por comenzar y la misión de llevar la Armadura de Athena hacia ella no será tarea fácil, allí deberán enfrentarse a una gran cantidad de villanos que intentarán bloquearles el paso. ¿Lo lograran? Eso lo veremos en el capítulo 14.**

 **Un saludo y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, Shadow Moon Cat 1999, lady-sailor y Fipe2. Nos vemos en el siguiente arco o parte: El Inframundo.**

 **Les deseo una buena semana :D.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Los temblores aumentaron su intensidad, la formación montañosa y sus anexiones seguían cediendo, cayendo a pedazos y con ello el Castillo de Hades, el cual iba a ser tragado por el vacío del precipicio, mientras tanto, Seiya y Bart seguían cayendo hacia el abismo más profundo del Cocito, tras haber combatido al Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern.

\- _"Saori, espéranos, por favor, los Caballeros de la Esperanza estaremos a tu lado, te llevaremos la Armadura de Athena, que el Maestro Shion nos entregó. Te la entregaremos como sea. Por favor, espéranos, no mueras, ¡SAORIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_ Prometió Seiya, mientras que con Bart, un fuerte Cosmos color blanco cubrió sus cuerpos y alumbró toda la Oscuridad que reinaba en el Cocito.

* * *

Sobre las escaleras que llevaban al abismo, saliendo de la Sala del Arpa, cuya Cúpula estaba destruida, se hallaban el resto de los Caballeros de Bronce con sus Aprendices, los cuales se preparaban para ir con Seiya y Bart hacia las tierras del Emperador de los Muertos.

\- El Inframundo se encuentra al otro lado de ese agujero, Saori se encuentra ahí. Observó Hyoga.

\- Seiya y Bart partieron antes que nosotros, de seguro deben encontrarse bien, ¿cierto? Alegó Shun y luego lanzó su pregunta.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Respondió Shiryu a la pregunta del peli verde.

\- También deberíamos ir al Inframundo. Sugirió Hyoga, cuando en ese momento, una voz familiar los detuvo.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡¿Acaso quieren morir?! Preguntó aquella persona que portaba la Armadura Dorada de Libra.

\- Tú debes ser...Dijo Shun, sorprendido con sus Estudiantes.

\- Este Cosmos debe ser...Eres el Maestro. Lo descubrió Shiryu.

\- ¿Qué? Pero de qué estás hablando. Se quedó sorprendido Hyoga con Allison.

\- Así es, soy el Maestro de Shiryu y todos me conocen como el Caballero Dorado de Libra, Dohko. Se presentó el castaño.

\- Pero, Maestro...Dijo el Oriental hacia él.

\- Les advierto este es el Mundo de los Muertos. -Dijo y miró hacia el Cocito- Los Espectros están protegidos por el inmenso poder de Hades, pudiendo cruzar vivos de un Mundo al otro, pero a no ser uno de ellos, ustedes morirían antes de llegar al Inframundo, convirtiéndose en un Muerto más. Les advirtió al no tener ese poder, corrían un gran riesgo de morir.

\- ¡Entonces dices que Seiya y Bart...! Shun no pudo seguir con su frase.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Seiya y Bart han muerto? Terminó Hyoga por preguntar.

\- Tal vez, sin embargo si Seiya y Bart fueron capaz de despertar el "Arayashiki", quizás hayan conseguido llegar al Inframundo a salvo. Dio sus probabilidades Dohko.

\- Increíble. Dijeron sorprendidos Shiryu y Martin.

\- "Arayashiki", Shaka lo escribió en los Pétalos con su sangre como un mensaje de despedida para Athena. Recordó Shun el momento en el que el Caballero de Virgo escribía esas palabras en las Flores de Sales.

\- No fue un mensaje de despedida, Shaka le pidió a Athena que tomara una decisión. Intervino Dohko.

\- ¿Decisión? Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Sí, para poder derrotar a Hades, debes llegar con vida al Inframundo, por lo que fue necesario despertar el "Arayashiki": "Arayashiki" significa "algo oculto", el origen de todo, en otras palabras: El "Arayashiki" es el "Octavo Estado Supremo". Dio a conocerles el castaño el significado de aquella palabra.

\- ¿"Octavo Estado"? Preguntó Shun

\- ¡No! El "Octavo Supremo" es...Iba a decir Hyoga pero Dohko le detuvo.

\- Sí, es el Cosmos definitivo que se eleva en Siete Sentidos, conocido como "El Octavo Sentido". Dio a conocer el castaño.

\- ¡¿El "Octavo Sentido"?! Dijeron todos ellos a la vez.

\- Ya veo, ahora lo comprendo todo: Athena y Shaka no abandonaron la batalla, sino que se acercaron a la Muerte lo más cercano posible y despertaron el "Octavo Sentido". Reconoció Hyoga el plan de ambos personajes.

\- Lo hicieron para llegar al Inframundo. Agregó Shun.

\- Y así enfrentarse directamente a Hades. Finalizó Shiryu.

\- Así es, por lo tanto, seguiré a Athena y a Shaka en el Inframundo para derrotar a Hades, es mi deber hacerlo. Dijo Dohko.

\- Maestro, permítame acompañarlo. Pidió Shiryu, pero el castaño se lo negó.

\- No. Dijo.

\- Pero, es necesario, nos ha sido encomendada la misión de entregarle la Armadura a Athena a cualquier costo. Dijo Shun.

\- Todos ustedes...Iba a decir Dohko.

\- Maestro, ¿acaso no era cierto cuando me pidió que muriera junto a usted?. Preguntó Shiryu, hubo un momento de calma tensa, ninguno respondió.

\- Creo que será imposible detenerlos, ¿verdad? -Les preguntó Dohko y se dio la vuelta hacia el "Cocito"- Deben despertar el "Octavo Sentido" de inmediato, todos ustedes han logrado conseguir muchos Milagros, además visten Armaduras bañadas con la Sangre de Athena, quizás lo logren. ¡Deprisa, vamos, Jóvenes Caballeros de la Esperanza! Les alentó Dohko y acto seguido pegó un salto hacia el vacío.

\- ¡Sí! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamaron todos ellos y también se arrojaron hacia el Cocito.

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, allí se encontraban Seiya y Bart, quienes había caído sobre aquella región que nadie conocía, un par de piedras cayeron sobre la cabeza del castaño, mientras que el rubio ya estaba despierto tras el golpe.

\- Ma...Maestro, Maestro, lo logramos. Le llamó el chico de EEUU y Seiya se empezó a levantar del suelo.

\- _"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Acaso será este el Inframundo, el temible Mundo que reina Hades?"_ -Se preguntó así mismo y justo se encontró con Bart- Bart, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herido? Le preguntó su Maestro con un tono de preocupación.

\- Tranquilo, parece que todos caíamos de una sola pieza, pero...Iba a terminar él la frase, cuando le señaló tres personas que estaban en el suelo.

\- ¡Shun! -Se acercaron ambos y tomaron al peli verde y a los Hermanos Flanders- Reaccionen, por favor, ¡Shun! Les llamó el castaño y justo el chico abrió sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que sus Aprendices.

\- Seiya, Bart. Se alegró de verlos.

\- Shun, ¿tú y tus Aprendices también saltaron por ese agujero hacia el Inframundo? Le preguntó Seiya a ellos.

\- No solamente nosotros tres, Hyoga, Shiryu, Martin, Lisa, Allison, Jessica y el Maestro Dohko también. Estoy feliz de que ustedes hayan despertado el "Octavo Sentido", Seiya y Bart. Les felicitó por haber cumplido su misión.

\- ¿"Octavo Sentido"? -Se preguntaron ambos a la vez.- Entonces, ¿Es verdad lo que he oído: Saori y Shaka han venido al Inframundo para derrotar a Hades? Preguntó el joven.

\- Así es, pero antes tenemos que entregarle la Armadura de Athena a Saori, debemos hacerlo cuanto antes. Pidió Shun de que apresuraran el paso hasta la Diosa.

\- Sí, eso lo sé. Dijo el castaño y pronto emprendieron la marcha, cruzando por los pasos montañosos.

\- ¡Esto no es como en el Templo de Poseidon! Dijo Rod.

\- ¡Para nada, pero estén bien atentos, no sabemos con lo que nos podemos topar! Pidió Bart extrema vigilancia.

Se abrieron paso por las cimas montañosas, hasta que de ahí pasaron hacia un camino en el medio de las mismas, allí fueron avanzando en esos territorios desconocidos y cuyo Cielo era de color rojo como la sangre y las Estrellas brillaban como perlas.

\- ¿Creen que los demás hayan llegado? Preguntó Todd.

\- Los "Refuerzos" también se lanzaron hacia el precipicio en el mismo momento que nosotros, estoy seguro de que lo habrán logrado. Dijo Bart, dándoles ánimos a sus amigos.

Justo cuando iban a seguir, Seiya y Shun se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esto es...? Se preguntó el peli verde ante un familiar Arco que estaba en el medio del camino.

\- Pero, ¿Qué es esta puerta? Quiso saber Seiya.

Ante ellos se hallaba un gran Arco de estilo griego antiguo con columnas corintias, el frontis tenía una serie de grabados en ella y arriba del mismo, un mensaje estremecedor escrito en la misma lengua.

\- He oído sobre ella, se la conoce como la "Puerta del Infierno", la entrada al Inframundo. -Dijo Shun sobre el nombre del monumento y pronto se dirigió con la vista hacia el mensaje- Hay algo escrito: _"Aquel que entre, debe abandonar toda esperanza"_. Leyó el mensaje en griego que había en la parte posterior del Arco.

\- _"¿Abandone toda esperanza?"_ Se preguntó Seiya.

\- No puede ser, qué mensaje tan cruel para alguien que ha muerto y perdido todo, la única cosa que le queda es la Esperanza. Y aún así, intentan despojarlos de ella. Se lamentó Shun por aquel mensaje tan devastador que llevaba el Arco.

\- Nosotros no la perderemos. Juró el castaño.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun a su amigo.

\- Porque nosotros somos los Caballeros de la Esperanza. Mostró su lado positivo.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en el Palacio Imperial de Hades, en ese sitio fue donde había llegado Pandora, el oscuro sitio donde el Emperador gobernaba con severidad, mano de hierro y frialdad, ella entró en el Salón del Trono para verlo.

\- Han entrado Caballeros al Inframundo -Dijo ella- _"¿Cuántos han entrado? ¿Siete, Ocho?_ No- ¡Señor Hades!. Le comunicó las noticias acerca de los intrusos.

* * *

Seiya, Shun y los niños prosiguieron con su avance hasta llegar hacia un río inmenso cuyas aguas eran de color amarillo.

\- Shun, es un océano. Dio su hipótesis Seiya a su amigo.

\- No, el flujo del agua muestra que es un río. Respondió el peli verde.

\- Ya veo, supongo que éste es el muy conocido Río Aquerontes. Dio el nombre de aquel sitio el castaño, pero de golpe, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba las almas de tantas personas fallecidas, cubiertas con un aura violeta clara.

\- ¡Pero...! ¿Qué les pasa a esas personas? ¿Por qué lloran? -Se preguntó Seiya a ver a todas esas almas sufrir y sus gritos hacían que a todos se les helara la sangre-.

\- Ave María, protégenos de todo Mal. Amén. Se hizo la Señal de la Cruz, Todd con Rod, al ver esa escena.

En ese momento, en medio de todo ese mar de llanto y desolación, una risa malvada se escuchó de la nada.

\- ¡Jajaja! Esas personas son las que se pasaron sus vidas holgazaneando, por eso, no se les permiten entrar en el Cielo ni en el Infierno, estarán llorando aquí, a las orillas del Río Aquerontes, que se encuentra entre el Mundo Real y el Inframundo, ¡Jajajaja!. Río aquella sombra, la cual venía navegando en una barca, revelando poco al barquero que la conducía.

\- Pero, tú eres...Dijo Seiya.

\- Soy Caronte de Aqueronte de la Estrella Celestial, el Guía del Infierno. ¡Uy, ¿qué veo?! Ustedes están vivos, solo los Muertos y Espectros pueden llegar a las orillas del Río Aqueronte, ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! Se preguntó aquel personaje, el cual mostraba una maldad pura en su ser y desprecio hacia las almas de aquellas que estaban llorando en las orillas del río. El personaje era un Espectro de contextura delgada y piel pálida. Sus cabellos eran oscuros, muy cortos y su cara se asemejaba al de un esqueleto, siendo lo más notable su particular dentadura, formada únicamente de incisivos, lo que hacía su apariencia humana sea dudosa.

\- ¡Soy un Caballero de Athena, soy Seiya de Pegaso! Se presentó el castaño.

\- ¡Yo también soy un Caballero de Athena, soy Shun de Andrómeda! Se presentó, por su parte, el peli verde.

\- ¡Nosotros somos sus Aprendices: Rod y Todd de Andrómeda! Añadieron los dos niños, sin temer del Espectro.

\- ¡Y yo soy también Caballero, como mis amigos, soy Bart de Tigre! Finalizó su presentación el joven rubio.

\- ¡Caballero de Athena, con que ustedes son los intrusos que han sido reportados, de ser así, no puedo permitir que crucen el Río! Se negó a transportarlos.

\- ¡Veamos si puedes hacerlo!. Gritó Seiya y se lanzó al ataque contra Caronte, el cual saltó en el aire y evadió los golpes.

\- ¡Tonto! Le gritó el barquero.

\- ¡"METEORO PEGASO"! Atacó el joven contra aquel Espectro.

\- ¡"REMO RODANTE"! Se defendió de la ofensiva.

\- ¡Mis "Meteoros" fueron rechazados! Dijo Seiya, mientras que Caronte lanzaba su ataque.

\- ¡MORIRÁS! -Cuando estaba por acabar con el Caballero, las Cadenas de Shun y sus Aprendices se aferraron al Remo- ¡Mocosos! Les gritó a ellos.

\- No deberías olvidarte de nosotros. Dijo Shun hacia él.

\- Mocosos Insolentes, ¿por qué es tan urgente cruzar el Río? Quiso saber Caronte, mientras que Shun tenía detenido el remo.

\- Escucha, lo cruzaremos y te advierto que no abandonaremos nuestras esperanzas en la "Puerta del Infierno". Dio su advertencia el peli verde con los niños.

\- ¡Así será! Añadió Seiya con Bart.

\- ¡Impertinentes! -Gritó Caronte y volvió a su barca- Quizás los deje cruzar el Río. Dio su posibilidad de transportarlos.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dices? Quiso saber Shun, ante una posible mentira o truco.

\- ¿Qué me pueden dar a cambio? ¿Tienen algo de valor?. Pidió que para llevarlos, había que pagar un precio con algún objeto importante y de valor, así se pagaría el precio del viaje.

\- ¿Aceptan dólares? Preguntó Bart, sacando dinero de su bolsillo.

\- Los Muertos que cruzan el Río, deben pagarme con monedas de plata, ¿Ustedes qué van a darme?. Dijo Caronte, dando a conocer el precio para cruzar el Río.

\- ¡Iluso! ¡No tenemos que pagarte, te voy a...! Gritó el castaño pero cuando iba a atacar al barquero, Shun lo frenó.

\- Espera, Seiya. Le detuvo su amigo.

\- Es mejor darle lo que pide, así nos dejaré cruzar, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, Maestro. Dijo Bart.

Shun caminó hacia el río y se sacó el colgante que tenía en su cuello.

\- No es una moneda de plata, pero estoy seguro que puedo pagarte con esto. Dijo el peli verde, acercándose a la barca.

\- ¡No, Shun! Le trató de detener Seiya.

\- ¡Ohhh, pero si parece oro y no solo eso, se ve bastante caro, jajajaja!. Se quedó sorprendido Caronte, tomó el objeto y de ahí lanzó una risa.

\- Shun, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Preguntó Seiya a su amigo.

\- Lo he tenido desde que era muy pequeño, es probable que sea un recuerdo de mi madre, que nunca conocí, o eso es lo que mi hermano Ikki me dijo. Contó el peli verde el origen del colgante que tenía y bajó la mirada, viendo aquellos tristes recuerdos de cuando era pequeño.

\- Pero, Shun, ¡no puedes entregarle algo tan valioso! Trató Seiya de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- No te preocupes, Seiya, si sirve para no meternos en una batalla innecesaria, para no lastimarnos los unos a los otros, entonces no tengo ningún inconveniente al entregarlo a cambio. Le calmó la tensión a su amigo.

\- Pero..Iba a decir Seiya cuando Caronte habló.

\- Muy bien, no es mucho que digamos pero aceptaré, vamos, suban al bote. Les llamó animadamente el barquero y se subieron.

Y así fue como comenzó el cruce del río.

\- Yo remo cantando, transportando a los Muertos -Cantó Caronte- ¡Eh, niños! no se vayan a caer por escuchar mi maravillosa canción. Les pidió que no ignoraran su canto.

\- Qué tonto, nadie escucha tu canción, ¿cuándo llegaremos al otro lado del Río? Quiso saber Seiya, aburrido de oír cantar a Caronte.

\- Sé paciente, niño, el Río es mucho más grande comparado con los ríos del Mundo Real: Estamos a mitad de camino. Dijo el barquero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Apenas a la mitad? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Así es, mocoso, este es el lugar más profundo y frío del Río Aqueronte y es donde tú te vas a...Respondió Caronte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó Seiya, sorprendido y fue lanzado fuera de la barca hacia las aguas.

\- ¡MAESTRO! Gritó Bart.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamó Shun al ver a su amigo.

\- Te dije que tu medallón no cubría el pasaje de los dos. Dijo Caronte.

\- ¿Qué?! Le preguntó Shun al barquero, mientras que el castaño emergía de las aguas.

\- ¡Jajaja! En este río no se puede nadar ni flotar, además hay muchos muertos quienes intentaron cruzarlo nadando, pero no lo lograron y se ahogaron, jajajajajaja. Se burló Caronte, mientras que las almas de los caídos iban hacia el castaño.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritaron Shun, Rod y Todd.

\- ¡Jajaja, sufre eternamente, mira como los Muertos te jalan hacia el fondo!. Río el barquero y los muertos hundían al joven en las aguas del río, pero Shun se apresuró a salvar a su amigo.

\- ¡Seiya, Seiya, te sacaré de ahí! Gritó el peli verde, quien lanzó su Cadena de Andrómeda.

\- ¡No hagas eso, él no pagó! -Le ordenó de que no rescatara a su amigo, Caronte, quien se preparó para golpear a Shun con el remo y lo hizo- En cambio a ti, si puedo permitirte que viajes en el bote, a cambio del medallón que me diste. ¡Vamos, ya deja esa "Cadena"! Le ordenó Caronte, pero el joven se resistía.

\- ¡No! Se negó.

\- ¡DÉJALA! Volvió a ordenarle.

\- ¡No lo haré! Negó Shun a soltar a Seiya.

\- ¡Maldición, mocoso, entonces tú también deberás caer al río!. Pero cuando iba a lanzar al peli verde y a los niños al río, Seiya emergió de las aguas.

\- ¡Caronte, nuestra pelea aún no termina! Le advirtió Seiya de que aún tenían un duelo pendiente.

\- ¡Maldito, ¿aún sigues con vida?! Insultó Caronte al Caballero de Pegaso, el cual se lanzó contra él.

\- ¡"METEORO DE PEGASO"! Lanzó su ofensiva el chico.

\- ¡TORPE, TUS "METEOROS DE PEGASO" NO SERVIRÁN CONTRA MI "REMO RODANTE" OTRA VEZ! -Gritó Caronte, defendiéndose; pero de golpe, la ofensiva de Seiya funcionó- ¡Pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Sus puños se meten entre los espacios que deja mi "Remo"!. Exclamó horrorizado, mientras que era atacado sucesivas veces.

\- ¡Caronte, no puedes usar el mismo ataque contra un Caballero dos veces! ¡TOMA ESTO: "METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Le advirtió Seiya, el cual lanzó su ofensiva contra el Barquero, el cual fue lanzado por los aires.

* * *

\- Finalmente hemos despertado el "Octavo Sentido" y llegamos al Inframundo. Dijo Hyoga, quien había llegado con Shiryu, Martin y Allison a los dominios imperiales de Hades.

\- Sí, pero desafortunamente nos hemos separado de Shun y del Maestro. Se lamentó el peli negro.

\- Está bien, eventualmente todos nos encontraremos en nuestro camino hacia Hades y también hacia Seiya. Le tranquilizó Hyoga a su amigo, mientras que seguían su camino a toda velocidad.

* * *

Shun logró rescatar a Seiya de las aguas del Río Aqueronte, después de haber lanzado por los aires a Caronte, ahora tendría el camino libre hacia Saori.

\- ¡Seiya, ¿estás bien?! Preguntó su amigo.

\- Me salvaste, Shun, gracias, nunca debí bajar la guardia. Le agradeció el joven.

\- Me alegro de que esté bien, Maestro. Se alegró Bart y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡NO, OIGAN, AYÚDENME, LOS MUERTOS ME ESTÁN JALANDO! Pidió auxilio Caronte.

\- Ahora a él le toca hundirse en su río. Dijo Seiya hacia el rival.

\- ¡OIGA, SI NO ME AYUDAN, NO SERÁN CAPACES DE CRUZAR EL RÍO! Les dijo como modo de advertencia.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

\- ¡Aun teniendo el bote, no conocen el camino y se perderán por siempre. Yo, Caronte, soy el único que lo conoce y el único que los puede cruzar! ¡AHHHHHH! Dijo, mientras que los muertos lo hundían.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun.

\- ¡Rápido, me encargaré de llevarlos al Otro Lado del Río, lo prom...! Pidió desesperadamente auxilio el Espectro y los muertos lo hundieron.

\- ¡"CADENA NEBULAR"! Lanzaron aquellas Cadenas Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, las cuales se aferraron a la mano de Caronte.

\- ¿Qué hacen? Preguntó Seiya a ellos.

\- No podemos dejarlo ahí, tenemos que cruzar ese Río lo más rápido posible, Seiya. Respondió Shun a su pregunta.

\- No pueden confiar en un sujeto como ese. Seguramente nos atacará. Trató de advertirles del peligro de confiar en Caronte.

\- Lo vamos a rescatar. Dijo Shun, firme en su decisión.

\- Shun. Intentó el castaño una vez más en hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Escucha, Seiya, no nos queda más remedio que confiar en él, es el único que puede ayudarnos. Afirmó su posición el chico, mientras que Seiya tomaba el Remo de Caronte.

\- Pero no me haré responsable si algo sucede. Dejó como aviso Seiya.

Caronte se subió al bote.

\- Me salvaron, gracias, ahora regresenme mi Remo. Les pidió amablemente, pero Seiya y Bart no iban a caer en el juego.

\- Emmm. Dudaron ambos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no quieren cruzar el Río lo antes posible? Preguntó Caronte a ellos dos.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun, convenciendo a su amigo.

\- De acuerdo, ten. Le devolvió el joven el remo a Caronte.

\- ¡Debo decirles algo: En el Infierno no deben confiar en nadie! Volvió a traicionarlos el barquero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntaron sorprendidos Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Shun al ver a sus amigos ser atacados por Caronte y resistían al golpe que les iba a dar.

\- ¡Tranquilo, Shun, no confiaba en él, por eso estamos preparados para atacarlo, no soltaremos este Remo, sin él no puede hacer nada! Le tranquilizó el castaño.

\- ¡Yo no diría eso, jajajaja! Le advirtió burlonamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Le preguntó Seiya y Caronte se acomodó en el bote.

\- ¿Creían que mi único poder era el Remo? ¡Pues se equivocan, muchachos! ¡TOMEN ESTO, EL GOLPE FINAL: "TRITURADORA DE CORRIENTE"! Los atacó Caronte a ambos y los arrojó los aires.

\- ¡SEIYA, BART! Gritó Shun.

\- ¡Y tú también eres demasiado sensible, mocoso, no debes preocuparte por nadie más que por ti! Dio su consejo malvado Caronte y atacó a Shun con remo, aprisionándolo.

\- ¡Tramposo! Gritó Shun.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con _"tramposo"_? ¡Eres tú el tonto que confía en sus enemigos, deja de confiar tan fácilmente en los otros y ahora muere, luego me encargaré de tus Aprendices! Le dijo, mientras que aún Shun seguía resistiendo.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, todo es mi culpa, pero...¡Yo todavía...!"_ Ejerció Shun una gran fuerza y logró doblegar a Caronte.

\- ¡Me rindo! -Dijo el enemigo.- Nunca había visto unos ojos como los tuyos, los Muertos que llegan al Inframundo cometieron muchos crímenes en el Mundo Real, por eso sus ojos están podridos, los tuyos no. Aunque te traicioné, puedo ver en tus ojos que aún quieres confiar en la gente, eres muy extraño, quizás seas de los que viven en los Elíseos. Solamente he visto a personas como tú, en los Elíseos. Se mostró sorprendido el barquero.

\- ¿Elíseos? Preguntó Shun.

\- Dicen que es un lugar como el Paraíso, se encuentra al final del Manantial Lete, en el lecho superior del Río Aqueronte, desafortunamente nunca lo he visto, aunque está aquí mismo en el Inframundo, no es lugar para los Custodios del Infierno como yo. Describió Caronte aquel sitio perfecto y libre de toda tragedia y dolor.

Pronto, Seiya fue llevado al bote de nuevo junto con Bart, mientras que se iban despertando.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Despertaron al fin. Se alegró Shun de verlos bien.

\- Shun -Dijo pero su mirada cambió a furia cuando vio a Aqueronte en el bote- ¡Ah, eres tú!. Señaló al villano.

\- Eh, te salvaste de nuevo, mocoso. Gracias a este niño, quien me salvó la vida, me di cuenta de que él no es como los demás, así que por eso los llevaré al Otro Lado del Río. Prometió cumplir la orden de trasladarlos hacia la zona asignada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices? Preguntó Seiya, tras levantarse.

\- Dice la verdad, Seiya, incluso me devolvió mi Medallón, el recuerdo de mi madre. Mostró el peli verde aquel objeto tan preciado para él, como prueba de que Caronte era de confiar.

\- Yo no le tengo confianza. Se negó Bart a creer las palabras del barquero.

\- Imposible, _este sujeto hizo esto, no puedo creerlo._ Habló por lo bajo el castaño.

\- Je, lo que hiciste fue más valioso que el mismo medallón, pues salvaste mi vida, que es más importante que cualquier cosa. Pero les advierto que esta tregua acabaré cuando crucemos el río, así que será mejor que estés listo, mocoso. Dio a entender las condiciones del trato, en cuando llegaran al otro lado del Aqueronte, tendrían que prepararse para pelear, tras agradecer a Shun por salvarle la vida.

\- Está bien, trato hecho, acepto tu reto. Aceptó Seiya con Bart pelear contra Caronte.

\- ¡Jajaja! Finalmente lo vemos. Esa es la Costa de la "Primera Prisión". Mostró el punto de llegada.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntaron Seiya y Bart.

\- ¿"Primera Prisión"? Quiso saber Shun con los Hermanos Flanders.

\- A partir de aquí se encuentran Ocho Prisiones, Tres Valles, Diez Fosas y Cuatro Esferas. Es un Mundo Infernal y Tenebroso, ignoro qué tan lejos se encuentre en este momento Athena, lo que sí puedo asegurarles es que es prácticamente improbable que logre llegar ante el Señor Hades. Mostró los territorios que deberían cruzar hasta llegar al Palacio del Emperador.

\- Eso no...no puede ser. Athena está combatiendo, Saori está...¡Vamos, Shun, Niños! Pidió Seiya a sus amigos y saltaron del bote.

\- ¡Sí! Gritaron ellos, pero Caronte saltó en el aire.

\- ¡Esperen! Si quieren irse, deben pagar lo acordado. -Hizo recordarles el precio que debían pagar por el viaje-.

\- Y así será. Perdona, había olvidado ese reto que hicimos. Shun, Rod, Todd, no participen en esto. Dijo el castaño, listo para enfrentar al barquero con Bart y pidió a los tres que no se unieran al combate.

\- ¡Seiya! Dijeron sus amigos.

\- En caso que nos derrote, no lo lamenten y sigan adelante. Pidió el joven.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun a su amigo.

\- ¡Caronte, ya hemos visto suficiente tu técnica y esos poderes que tienes, no podrás derrotarnos, prepárate a morir! Le desafió Seiya a Caronte.

\- Jaja, estoy seguro, los mataré, malditos mocosos. -Dijo, aceptando el duelo y preparándose para atacar- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡"TRITURADORA DE CORRIENTE"! Lanzó su ofensiva Caronte contra ellos dos.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Se defendieron Seiya y Bart, dirigieron el ataque contra el rival, pero éste colisionó con el la "Trituradora de Corriente", la cual formó una especie de tornado, el cual arrojó a los dos Caballeros al suelo.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Shun y fue a verlos.

\- Jejeje, Jejeje, Jejejeje, son unos tontos, se los advertí, jajaja, jeje -Se burló, llevándose la gloria y la victoria, pero de golpe, los "Meteoros de Pegaso" dieron con todo contra el barquero, destruyendo su casco y causando que las monedas de plata que llevaba, se cayeran al suelo- Dijiste que no debía emplear el mismo golpe dos veces contra un Caballero, ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Maldición, al parecer era cierto! -Se lamentó y aterrado vio como su Armadura Sapuris había recibido muchos golpes y tenía marcas de impacto-.

Agonizando y caminando hacia atrás, el Espectro Caronte de Aquerontes murió cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre su barca, la cual se alejó con el cuerpo de su dueño, lejos de la costa del Río.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, ¿están bien?! Les preguntó Shun a sus amigos.

\- Tranquilo, solo tenemos algunos rasguños. Tranquilizó el castaño.

\- Qué alivio -Se alegró Shun y giró la vista hacia la barca que se alejaba, la cual se internó en la niebla del río-.

\- Vámonos ya, Shun, Niños, debemos llegar a la Primera Prisión. Pidió Seiya y sus amigos asintieron.

* * *

Shiryu, Hyoga, Martin y Allison estaban yendo a toda velocidad por los pasos montañosos, mientras que desde la Cima de las Montañas, Dohko de Libra los observaba. Por su parte, Kanon también avanzaba y en su interior se preguntaba si Mabel y sus amigos habían logrado llegar hasta ellos.

Muy lejos, Saori y Shaka aguardaban la llegada de los Caballeros, los cuales llevarían la Armadura hacia ella.

Y por su parte, Seiya, Shun, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders iban corriendo por las escaleras que llevaban hacia la Primera Prisión.

\- _"Ikki, hermano, alcanzaré a Athena, a cualquier costo. Te lo juro"_ Prometió el chico de cabellos verdes a su hermano mayor.

\- Pero, Shun, ¿Qué tan largas son estas escaleras? Tan solo hemos estado ascendiendo por este camino desde el Río Aqueronte. Se preguntó el castaño, cuando en ese momento, a la vista de ellos se divisó la Primera Prisión, un enorme edificio color blanco y con un aspecto griego con columnas corintias y un mensaje en el frontis del mismo.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Les llamó el peli verde y la contemplaron, habían llegado.

\- Esa es...la Primera Prisión. Es el Palacio del Juicio. Dijo Seiya, mientras que llegaban a las puertas de aquel edificio y se prepararon para entrar en el mismo.

* * *

\- Ouch, mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ya hemos llegado? Preguntó Rigby, tras haberse despertado del golpe que se habían pegado.

\- Menos mal que despiertas, amigo. Mira. Le señaló Mordecai, quien estaba con Benson, Papaleta, Skips, Musculoso, Starla, Fantasmano, Thomas, Eileen y Nube, a los pies de aquel enorme Arco de entrada.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Se preguntó Musculoso.

\- Tengo entendido que esta es la "Puerta del Infierno", más allá está el Río Aqueronte, tendremos que cruzarlo de cualquier forma. Señaló Nube.

\- Habrá que probar las prácticas de vuelo, ¿no? Sugirió Thomas.

\- De cualquier forma nos vendría bien, estamos en las tierras imperiales de Hades, nos llegan a ver sus tropas, tendremos que combatir. Andando. Pidió Mordecai y pusieron rumbo hacia el Río.

\- Vaya que tienen fama por copiarse del Arte de Francia, ¡OYE, HADES, NO TE ROBES NUESTRO ARTE, LADRÓN! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Rigby, cuando en ese momento, Mordecai le tapó la boca.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que nos detecten? Preguntó Benson a su empleado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Solo era una crítica constructiva, no hace mal a nadie. Se defendió el mapache.

\- Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos, miren. Les señaló Eileen a una tropa de Soldados Imperiales, los cuales estaban de patrulla.

\- Todo el Mundo al Aqueronte, ya. Ordenó Mordecai y comenzaron a correr en silencio, sin ser vistos por las fuerzas de Hades.

* * *

\- ¿Todos están bien? Preguntó Ronaldo a sus amigos.

\- Tranquilo, todo bien. Respondió Dipper.

\- Peridot, ¿y tú? Le preguntó el chico rubio a la Gema.

\- No pasa nada, caímos sobre una superficie no tan dura. Respondió la chica, mientras que aparecían en escena Star, Marco, Steven, Connie, las Gems, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy y Pacífica.

\- ¿Adónde habrán ido Seiya y Bart con los demás? Se preguntó Wendy.

\- La última vez que los vimos, fue en el Castillo de Hades, cuando estaban peleando ambos contra Radamanthys y luego cayeron por el "Cocito". Respondió Steven.

\- No deberíamos quedarnos mucho tiempo por aquí, hay que encontrar a los demás y llevarle la Armadura a Athena. Dijo Connie, mientras que ella se daba la vuelta y veían que estaban a los pies del Palacio de Justicia, el primero de todos.

\- ¿Qué será eso? Se preguntó Pacífica.

\- Es un Tribunal, pero bastante antiguo, vamos. Pidió Dipper y se pusieron en marcha hacia el edificio.

\- Oww, Dipper, puedo sentir la presencia de mi Dragoncito Marino, ¿no sería mejor encontrarlo a él y al bonbon de otro Caballero Dorado, llamado Dohko de Libra? Sugirió Mabel a su hermano gemelo.

\- Tienes razón, así podríamos adelantar nuestro camino, si vamos adentro de este Palacio, perderemos mucho tiempo y...Dijo el castaño, cuando su gemela lo llevó corriendo hacia el edificio y los demás la siguieron.

\- ¡PUEDO SENTIR LA PRESENCIA DE OTRO JUEZ SEXY, DIOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, ESTÁ AQUÍ DENTRO! Pidió Mabel de que se apresuraran y la siguieron.

\- Nyeh hehehe, Mabel, tú nunca cambias. Río Peridot, quien tomó la mano de Ronaldo, haciéndolo sonrojar y se pusieron en marcha hacia el Palacio de Justicia.

* * *

\- Ok, amigos, estamos en territorio enemigo, así que debemos ser fríos y si nos topamos con fuerzas de Hades, los hacemos polvo a todos, ¿estamos de acuerdo? Dijo CJ a sus amigos.

\- ¡ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO! Exclamaron todos ellos y se prepararon para ir a buscar a los demás grupos.

* * *

Habían llegado a los dominios de Hades, pero les faltaba mucho por recorrer hasta llegar con el Emperador de los Muertos, no sería una tarea fácil, pero nuestros héroes iban a cumplir con la misión que Shion de Aries les había encomendado: Llevar la Armadura de Athena a la Diosa y así vencer al malvado Emperador y devolver la paz a la Tierra.

* * *

 **Bueno, sale otro capítulo recién sacado del horno :3, espero que les guste. ¿Qué eventos van a pasar en la "Primera Prisión"? ¿Mabel logrará tomarse otra foto y besar al próximo Juez? ¿Y qué pasará con los demás Caballeros en las tierras imperiales? No se lo vayan a perder, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**

 **Saludos, agradecimientos y abrazos para aletuki01, lady-sailor (gracias por la propuesta sobre que Mabel reviva a los Caballeros Dorados caídos en combate, muy pronto haré mi propia Saga :3), Fipe2 y Kitty 1999 :D. Cuídense y el Sábado subiré otro capítulo más. :3**

 **Nos vemos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Allí estaba frente la Primera Prisión, su color blanco resplandeciente, la arquitectura y en especial su fachada, las escaleras que conducían hacia el interior del Tribunal de Justicia junto con aquel mensaje en griego del frontis, para los Caballeros no era nada temible, ellos habían atravesado obstáculos mucho más complicados y ahora se preparaban para entrar allí.

\- Ya llegamos a la "Primera Prisión" -Dijo Seiya y observó el mensaje del frontis- Este debe ser el "Palacio del Juicio".

\- El "Palacio del Juicio", los que llegan aquí han muerto. No lo entiendo, ¿Qué clase de juicio es el que se les hace?. Se preguntó Shun, tras observar la fachada.

\- Creo que la respuesta la tendremos de inmediato. Señaló Bart y pronto avanzaron los grupos por las escaleras hacia el interior del edificio.

En las puertas de acceso al edificio, de color negro con retoques dorados, los Caballeros y los "Herederos" se detuvieron en las escaleras y de ahí avanzaron más hasta llegar a la entrada.

\- Ojala esté aquí algún lindo Juez del Inframundo. Pidió Mabel.

\- Yo espero que nadie nos venga a detener, en especial que no venga a decirnos qué clase de "delitos" hemos cometido, porque yo nunca hice nada malo. Alegó Ronaldo.

\- El que toque a mi Ronny, lo haré pedazos con mi cañón, nye hehehe. Defendió Peridot a su novio, aunque eran fuertes y listos, no le temían a nada, ni siquiera a un Tribunal de Justicia.

\- Qué extraño, este lugar es demasiado silencio. Detalló Seiya.

\- Tiene razón, Maestro, algo no me gusta. Temió Bart y Shun asintió.

Cuando estaban, envueltos en el silencio de aquel sitio y listos para cruzar hacia el interior del Tribunal, Mabel tomó su cámara.

\- ¡Oigan, amigos, paren! Unas fotos para el recuerdo. Sugirió la chica, preparando su cámara de fotos.

\- Además, la "Cabaña del Misterio" se va a llenar de más visitantes. Alegó Dipper.

\- No tenemos tiempo, se las toman después, pero ahora...Dijo Seiya, cuando iban a ponerse en marcha, un golpe seco en el suelo, proveniente de un arma filosa llamó la atención de los presentes.

\- Shh, no hablen. Pidió el misterioso personaje, el cual habló desde la oscuridad de uno de los tramos izquierdos del edificio.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Preguntó Seiya, desafiante.

\- Silencio, ¿Qué no te dije que no hablarás? -Le pidió un Guardián, haciendo un gesto con su dedo índice, pidiendo que no hicieran ningún ruido molesto-

\- _¿Y por qué no podemos hacer ningún ruido?_ Quiso saber Marco, yendo hacia el personaje.

Aquel Soldado era de baja estatura, delgado, su cara era similar al de un esqueleto y sus orejas eran puntiagudas, vestía una Armadura Sapuris Oscura y llevaba una guadaña como arma.

\- Porque este es el Palacio del Juicio, el Señor Lune, en favor del Señor Minos, se encuentra presidiendo la Corte el día de hoy, detesta los sonidos estruendosos. Les explicó el motivo por cual no debían haber ningún escándalo.

\- _Agh, ni que fuéramos a saquear este sitio._ Bufó Marco por lo bajo.

Pero cuando el Guardián dejó de hablar, Seiya no pudo soportar que un estornudo le estuviera causando molestias y terminó por hacer un gran ruido, el cual asustó y mucho a aquel personaje.

\- ¡Auchuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Estornudó el castaño, cosa que le causó un gran pánico al Soldado.

\- Seiya, salud. Dijo Shun hacia su amigo.

\- Perdón, creo que me resfrié por haber caído en ese Río. Se disculpó el castaño, pero al Soldado no le caía para nada bien lo que había acontecido.

\- ¡Tonto! ¡Malditos, ¿acaso no entendieron lo que les dije?! Les retó el Guardián, mientras que Seiya se rascaba la nariz.

\- Agh, haces más escándalo que yo. Le reprochó el castaño al Soldado y éste tuvo que callarse la boca.

\- Suficiente, después de entrar, será mejor que le confiesen al Señor Lune todos sus Pecados. Finalizó el Soldado y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué hicimos? Si no somos malos. Le cuestionó Dipper.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué dices?! Le preguntó Seiya, haciéndose el sordo.

\- ¡Dije que es hora de su juicio! Les volvió a decir el Soldado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Volvió a jugarle aquella broma, pero fue entonces que el Guardián abrió la puerta.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE...! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, harto de aquel juego de bromas.

\- ¡SILENCIO! Se escuchó una fuerte voz que resonó en todo el Palacio de Justicia y el Soldado tuvo que callarse la boca, ante lo que iba a pasar.

Todos alzaron la vista y Mabel se adentró con Dipper para ver de quién era aquella voz tan fuerte y severa. Por unas enormes escaleras que conducían hacia el estrado del Juez, se hallaba aquella figura, en cuyos ambos lados habían dos aves de piedra.

\- ¡Marchino, ¿acaso no sabes mantener el silencio en la Corte?! Le cuestionó muy serio el personaje en lo alto.

\- ¡Ah! S...sí, lo siento, Señor Lune. Se disculpó Marchino, temblando de miedo por el castigo que le podría propiciar el Juez de aquella Corte de Justicia.

\- Así que ese hombre es Lune. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Es el Espectro de la "Primera Prisión? Preguntó Shun.

Allí, de pie y con un enorme libro antiguo en sus manos, se hallaba aquel personaje de estatura media, con un largo cabello blanco y ojos color violeta. Vestía una gran sotana negra con una línea central roja con detalles dorados, bajo la misma portaba su Armadura Sapuri.

\- Puedo escuchar tus sonidos estruendosos y desagradables desde aquí. Le reprochó desde su sitial, Marchino se había puesto nervioso, mientras que a Mabel se le salían los corazones flotantes por el aire.

\- Ahh, ahh, yo no fui. Se disculpó, pero el Juez dio un fuerte golpe con su mazo de Justicia.

\- Silencio -Pidió bastante sereno y el Guardián retrocedió- Retírate a hacer lo que te corresponde y si te atreves a proferir un sonido con esa voz repugnante, te mataré. Dio su advertencia a Marchino, mientras que apoyaba sobre el estrado suyo aquel enorme libro.

\- Sí...Sí, Mi Señor, no volverá a suceder. Prometió Marchino y se retiró de aquel sitio.

Una vez calmada la situación, el Juez se sentó y habló hacia ellos, cruzando los dedos.

\- Soy Lune de Balrog, la Estrella Celestial del Talento, Juez Interino de esta Corte y estoy sustituyendo a Minos. Me corresponde revisar los crímenes que cometieron en el Mundo Real, mandándolos al Infiernos que más se adecuen a sus Pecados. -Les dijo y luego puso una mirada seria sobre los "invitados"- Ahora, digan cuáles son sus nombres, Pecadores. Les ordenó de inmediato Lune.

\- Yo soy Seiya. Dijo el castaño.

\- Y yo soy Shun, ellos son mis Aprendices, Rod y Todd. Añadió el peli verde con los dos niños.

\- Y yo soy Bart. Finalizó el rubio.

\- Solo quiero decirle una cosa, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo como para ser sometidos a un juicio. Intentó Seiya de ganarse la confianza del Juez y haciéndose el simpático, cosa que a Lune no le gustó para nada y volvió a golpear con su mazo.

\- ¡Silencio! -Gritó- Por favor, habla más tranquilo -Pidió de que usara un tono más calmo, ya que le molestaba y mucho el ruido-.

\- ¿Eh? Se preguntó así mismo el castaño.

\- No servirá de nada mentir -Dijo y comenzó a ver su libro de registro- Tan solo es cosa de revisar el "Archivo" -Cuando comenzó a ver en aquel gigantesco libro, notó algo que le llamó su atención- Ah, debe de haber un error, no existen crímenes en este "Archivo". Quiero que me digan sus nombres una vez más. Revisó en las páginas pero no encontró nada relacionado con los que estaban en su Tribunal y volvió a pedir que les dijeran sus nombres.

\- Ay, está bien, lo diré fuerte y claro para que no lo olvides: ¡Escucha atentamente, ¿quieres?! -Seiya tomó un gran respiro- ¡SOY UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA, SEIYA DE PEGASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Y ELLOS SON SHUN DE ANDRÓMEDA, LOS HERMANOS ROD Y TODD DE GÉMINIS Y ÉL ES BART DE TIGRE, PARA QUE ATHENA PUEDA DERROTAR A HADES, DESPERTAMOS EL "OCTAVO SENTIDO" Y LLEGAMOS HASTA AQUIIIIIIÍ. ¿ENTENDISTE? ! -Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, llevando hasta al propio Shun a taparse los oídos por el grito. Cuando terminó de lanzar todo ese bombardeo de gritos, Seiya pudo respirar-

\- ¡Y YO SOY UNA "HEREDERA" DE LOS SIETE DIOSES GUERREROS DE ASGARD, SOY MABEL DE ALCOR ZETA Y ME DECLARO CULPABLE DE AMARLO Y DE ROBARLE SU CORAZÓN A PUNTA DE MI MEJOR ARMA: LOS BESOS Y LOS ABRAZOS! Se unió la gemela de Dipper a aquel coro de gritos, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Lune.

\- ¿Estamos realmente fritos ahora? Se lamentó Star, llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- Sí, sí lo estamos. Respondió Peridot.

\- No la culpo a Mabel, pero, ¡ES TAN GENIAL GRITAR, ES COMO CUANDO LE DIJE A DIAMANTE AMARILLO QUE ERA UNA TONTA Y SÍ LO ES! Se unió también Peridot a aquel "juego".

\- ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Shun a amigo y Lune cerró el libro.

\- Está bien, ahora entiendo. Comprendió la situación, hasta que en ese momento, ingresó Marchino al Tribunal.

\- ¡Ahhh Ahhh, Señor Lune, se ha reportado una emergencia: Los Caballeros de Athena cruzaron el Río Aqueronte y ahora se encuentran en la "Primera Prisión"! -Entró corriendo el Guardián, pero en ese momento, un poderoso látigo lo atrapó-.

\- ¡SILENCIO! ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo?. Ordenó de que no gritara, ya estaba harto de tanto ruido, fue entonces que soltó a Marchino, dejándole en el cuerpo las marcas violetas del látigo.

\- Lo siento, es que es tan importante que yo le dijera que...¡Le juro que nunca, que nunca volveré...! Trató de disculparse el Guardián, pero aquellas marcas que le había dejado el arma de Lune, terminaron por destruir su cuerpo hasta reducirlo a pedazos y la sangre que desapareció del Tribunal, ante la sorpresiva mirada de los Caballeros.

\- Ahora entiendo: No aparecen en el "Archivo" dado que no están muertos -Lune se levanta de su sitial y baja las escaleras- Es sencillo: Solo tengo que extraer los crímenes que han cometido en el trayecto de sus vidas, así podré decir en lugar del Infierno es acorde y pagarán sus crímenes vivos. Sentenció Lune, mientras que iba bajando las escaleras.

\- ¿En el Infierno vivos? Shun no podía creer las palabras del Juez Interino.

\- Ha llegado el momento de ver toda las cosas malas que han hecho. Dijo firme el joven.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije anteriormente, no hemos hecho nada malo para ser juzgados! -Gritó Seiya y con Bart se lanzaron contra Lune de Balrog-.

\- Hum, ¿estás seguro?. Preguntó al confiado Caballero y cerró los ojos, mientras que la energía envolvía al Juez.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Shun pero no logró detener la ofensiva de sus dos amigos; Lune, por su parte, alzó la mano izquierda en el aire.

\- ¡"REENCARNACIÓN"! Exclamó y lanzó su defensa, deteniendo a los dos Caballeros, los cuales quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

\- ¡SEIYA, BART! Gritaron Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

Inmediatamente, una extraña luz apareció sobre los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes.

\- _"¡¿Y ESA LUZ?"_ -Se preguntaron ambos chicos-.

\- Jaja, observen atentamente, ahora verán todo lo malo que han hecho -Río Lune, mientras que comenzaba con la inspección a los Pecados de ambos- porque está brotando de tu insano cuerpo.

Primero comenzaron a aparecer dos niños, los cuales estaban jugando.

\- _"Son los recuerdos de mi niñez, veo que maté insectos por diversión, arranqué muchas flores, h...hice cosas muy malas, ¡Cosas demasiado malas! ¡Y toda mi vida...basta, ya basta!"_ Pidió Seiya, siendo torturado por aquellos Pecados cometidos en el pasado.

Ahora era el turno de Bart.

\- _"¡Yo también hice cosas peores, cuando robé ese juego en la tienda "Haber si ahorra", destruí el Árbol de Navidad con los regalos para cada uno de los miembros de mi familia y encima lo enterré en las afueras de la casa, engañé a todo el pueblo para que nos donarán sus cosas y nos terminaron por odiar! ¡NO, YA BASTA, POR FAVOR, YA BASTA, HE CAMBIADO, NO QUIERO SEGUIR VIENDO MÁS"!_ Pidió el rubio, mientras que era atormentado por esas visiones también de su Pasado.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Todavía sostienen que no hicieron nada malo en sus miserables vidas? -Les preguntó muy severo Lune a ellos dos-.

\- Pero, ¿Qué...? Preguntó Seiya, aturdido por lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Escuchen, su peor crimen recaer en cómo utilizan la fuerza en contra de otros! ¡Dime, ¿A cuántos han lastimado?! Lanzó su interrogatorio.

Pronto Seiya fue invadido por aquellas personas que combatió, desde Misty de Lagarto hasta el Emperador Poseidon y Bart, desde sus propios padres hasta toda la Nación, ambos terminaron por caer al piso.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Shun al ir hacia ellos.

\- No...es cierto, es verdad que he lastimado a otros, Bart también, he eliminado a muchos enemigos ¡Pero todo ha sido en nombre de la Justicia! Se defendió con Bart las acusaciones.

\- ¡Engreídos! Solamente los Dioses tienen el derecho de castigar a otros, para alguien como ustedes, que hizo uso de la violencia, ¡Existe un Infierno acorde a sus actos! Y les prometo que van a caer en él vivos. -Prometió Lune de enviarlos a aquel sitio.- Ahora desciendan, ¡Al "Valle de la Sexta Prisión"!. Lanzó su condena y ambos terminaron en un sitio lleno de lava y azufre.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritaron Shun y los niños, al verlos desaparecer.

* * *

\- El "Primer Valle de la Sexta Prisión" es el "Infierno del Estanque de Sangre". -Dio a conocer, Lune, el nombre de aquel sitio, mientras que Seiya y Bart caían hacia aquel sitio- Es donde caen los Humanos que fueron violentos y lastimaron a muchas personas antes de su muerte -Dijo el Juez, mientras que seguían cayendo- Todas esas personas sufren en el "Estanque de Sangre Hirviendo". ¡Pegaso Seiya y Tigre Bart, ¿aceptan redimir todos sus Pecados, mientras que su piel se quema y solo quedan más que huesos?! Les preguntó y dio ese modo de salvarse, cuando en ese momento, las Cadenas de Shun y sus Aprendices los salvaron de caer a una muerte eterna.

Y los jalaron a ambos hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó serio el Magistrado tras haber presenciado ese rescate- Trajiste de vuelta a Pegaso y Tigre, ¿Qué clase de Cadena poseen? -Les preguntó Lune a Shun y a los niños-.

\- Esta "Cadena", es la poderosa "Cadena de Andrómeda", puede recorrer muchos años luz, no vamos a permitir que Seiya y Bart caigan en ese Infierno. Dijo Shun, pero los ojos de Lune se abrieron ante la enorme de sorpresa de ver a los ojos del peli verde y el pánico le atrapó.

\- ¡Ah, no puede ser! ¡Pero si tú eres...! ¡NO! No puede ser, es imposible que sea cierto, el color de su cabello es diferente, además no sería posible que estuviera aquí, sin embargo, se parece tanto a él, es como si fuera una copia. Trató Lune de analizar la situación, mientras que comenzaba a transpirar de los nervios.

\- ¿Qué le está pasando? Se preguntó Shun, al verlo a actuar de esa manera tan extraña.

\- ¡Eres Andrómeda! ¿No es así? -Les preguntó Lune, tras haberse calmado- Veo que también has lastimado a muchas personas. Y volvió a su revisión de crímenes.

\- Pero...yo...Se defendió el peli verde.

\- ¡Oiga, ¿Con qué pruebas?! ¡El Maestro Shun jamás haría algo así! ¡Es usted quien está errado! Le cuestionaron y criticaron los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Ustedes, los Hermanos Rod y Todd, veo que son unos niños buenos, pero...su familia, su padre, su propio padre es un intolerante y ustedes también arrastran esa mancha en sus almas. Les dijo Lune, tras revisar su libro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros cambiamos, somos Cristianos pero no intolerantes, está usted equivocado! Gritó Todd.

\- ¡Silencio! Su propio padre les enseñó a ser intolerantes con los que son de otras religiones y culturas, se puede notar, aunque me lo oculten, eso saldrá a la luz. Pero ya me encargaré de que ustedes reciban su castigo. -Dio una pausa y volvió hacia Shun.- No hay excusas, este Látigo juzgará la severidad de tus Pecados. ¡Prepárate para sufrir! Gritó Lune y lanzó su látigo contra Shun.

\- ¡Maestro, cuidado! Gritaron los Hermanos Flanders y lanzaron su defensa.

\- ¡"CADENA NEBULAR"! Se defendieron los tres a la vez, deteniendo, por ese momento, al "Látigo" de Lune.

\- Je, ¿tampoco reconocerás tus crímenes y te resistirás a mi? -Le preguntó el Juez, mientras que el "Látigo" se iluminaba de una fuerte luz violeta-.

\- Así es, aunque haya sido en nombre de la Justicia, hemos derrotado y lastimado a muchas personas utilizando la violencia, merecían morir, si hay un castigo así lo aceptaré. Dijo Shun, decidido.

\- Pero, Maestro Shun, usted va a morir si lo acepta. Trató de frenarlo Rod.

\- No deben preocuparse niños, estaré bien, ustedes deberán seguir el camino hacia Athena, nos necesita -Les calmó el joven, mostrando ese lado positivo y se dirigió a Lune- Pero...¡¿acaso existe alguien en este Mundo que pueda existir sin cometer un solo crimen?! ¡No puedo creerlo!. Cuestionó el peli verde al Magistrado.

\- ¿Qué dices? -Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-.

\- Aún las personas con el corazón más puro, matan animales y plantas para vivir, no tienen otra opción, también están las que experimentan el odio, lastiman a otros, pero en el fondo nadie quiere hacerlo. Si dices que todos los Humanos cometen crímenes, entonces...¡El simple hecho de vivir es un crimen! ¡¿Qué piensas?! ¡Respóndeme! Exigió respuestas Shun, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a prepararse para llorar.

\- Lo siento, pero esa pregunta solo puede ser respondida por un Dios, mi deber es solo juzgar los crímenes de los Muertos, que son enviados aquí, según las reglas del Inframundo: ¡Culpables o no culpables! -Sentenció Lune y tomó con fuerza su "Látigo"- Nadie es enviado a esta Corte sin ser culpable: ¡"LÁTIGO DE FUEGO"! Lanzó su ofensiva el Magistrado.

\- ¡"DEFENSA RODANTE"! -Se defendieron Shun y los dos niños, pero la misma fracasó, terminó por destruir por completo.- ¡¿Qué?!.

\- ¡Es inútil, ninguna técnica defensiva servirá contra este "Látigo de Sentencia"! -Advirtió Lune, las "Cadenas de Andrómeda" cayeron al piso, dando lugar al arma del Juez, quien atrapó a Shun y sus Aprendices, mientras que el mismo se iba iluminando de aquella energía violeta- La severidad de tus Pecados se verá reflejado en el número de veces que los envuelta en este "Látigo", observa tu cuerpo y el de tus Aprendices, saben que han cometido todos esos terribles crímenes. ¿Todavía se atreven a decir que sus batallas fueron nombre de la Justicia?. Les cuestionó, mientras que Shun iba quedando inconsciente.

\- _"En verdad lamento todo lo que sucedió, aunque fueran enemigos, nunca quise lastimar a nadie, pero al final lo hice, ¿a cuántas personas más lastimaré?. Si logro salir con vida, seguramente mucho más personas resultarán heridas y si sé si es entonces...¡yo!_ Yo..." Shun terminó por caer de rodillas al piso.

 _-_ Entonces te das por vencido _,_ caigan a la "Sexta Prisión" junto a Pegaso, aunque a estas alturas solo han quedado sus restos. Sentenció Lune y su "Látigo" se elevó por los aires.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, niños, Hyoga, Shiryu, Hermano, perdónenme, tal vez esté demasiado cansado para seguir luchando"_ Pidió disculpas Shun y con las marcas del arma de Lune en su Armadura, al igual que sus Aprendices, terminaron por explotar y desaparecer del Tribunal, visto todo ante la mirada de los "Herederos".

\- Terminé, caso cerrado. -Dio por finalizado su juicio.- Estos Caballeros de Bronce, no eran más que unas pobres almas con corazones puros, lo lamento. Sin embargo, ellos intentaban ir en contra del Maestro Hades. ¡Merecían ser enviados al Infierno! -Mira hacia los restos de la Armadura de Shun y sus Aprendices- Aunque ese Andrómeda se parecía mucho a él, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo, no me siento bien cuando pienso en eso y me lastima. Dijo, tras intentar comprender el por qué no se sentía satisfecho con el castigo impuesto.

\- ¡LUNE! Se escuchó un grito desde la oscuridad del Tribunal.

\- Esa voz -Reconoció el peli blanco- ¡¿Podría ser?!. Gritó el joven.

\- ¡Lune! -Gritó aquella voz y una sombra maligna emergió del suelo, mostrando un rostro aterrador- ¡¿Cómo pudiste cortar mi cuerpo en pedazos?! ¡Eres un estúpido! -Le criticó la sombra, en la cual pudo verse a Shun por unos pocos segundos y causando que el Magistrado retrocediera ante el pánico que le invadía-

\- ¡Sí, es usted, entonces él era...! Trató de analizar la situación.

\- ¡Insolente, apresúrate y junta mi cuerpo! Le ordenó la sombra.

\- ¡S...SÍ, SEÑOR! ¡LO HARÉ! -Comenzó a buscar el cuerpo pero no lo hallaba por ninguna parte- ¡¿En dónde está el cuerpo?! ¡Su cuerpo está destrozado en todas partes! Lune cayó presa del terror que le invadió por el error que había cometido.- ¡AH, ¿CÓMO FUI CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO TAN INMORAL Y PERVERSO?! ¡REBANÉ SU CUERPO Y AHORA ESTÁ EN MIL PEDAZOS! -Gritó más fuerte, mientras que apoyaba su mano en su túnica y se la sacaba, revelando una Armadura Sapuri-

* * *

Salió del Tribunal y comenzó a correr, pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ENCUENTRE TODOS LOS PEDAZOS! ¡¿PODRÍA SER QUE EL "VIENTO OSCURO" DE ESTE VALLE MALDITO, VOLÓ LOS PEDAZOS A LA "SEGUNDA PRISIÓN"?! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CUERPO?! Siguió preguntándose, mientras que su larga túnica caí al piso, siendo observado por el grupo de los "Herederos".

\- ¡Espera, espera! Trató de detenerlo Mabel, pero Dipper se lo impidió.

\- No, déjalo, es muy peligroso. Le pidió su gemelo.

Justo en ese momento, en medio de la subida hacia las escaleras, se encontraban Mordecai y sus amigos llegando, después de haber cruzado el Río Aquerontes.

\- Uff, Uff, que agotador que es esto. Se quejó Musculoso, el cual estaba sudando a más no poder.

\- Vamos, gordo, imagina que hay un gran premio de alitas de pollo allá arriba. Le animó Rigby, pero eso casi hace enojar al castaño.

\- Vuelves a decirme gordo y te arrojo al Aquerontes. Le amenazó Musculoso, pero Starla lo calmó.

\- Tranquilo, Mitch, por cierto, mira. Le señaló su novia y vieron a Lune bajar corriendo a toda prisa.

\- ¿Quién será? Preguntó Eileen.

\- No lo sé, pero tomemos posición de combate. Pidió Nube y se prepararon para pelear contra el Magistrado, pero éste los ignoró.

\- ¡SÍ, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PELEAR, COBARDE! Le gritó Rigby, mientras que el Juez comenzaba a reírse muy nervioso.

\- ¿Y ahora que bicho le picó? Se preguntó Mordecai y fue hasta Lune.

Cuando Lune encontró la cabeza de Shun junto a los cuerpos de sus Aprendices, se arrodilló.

\- ¡¿En dónde estará el resto?! -Se preguntó muy nervioso, hasta que una mano se apoyó en sus hombros-

\- ¿Qué sucede, Lune? Le preguntó muy serio Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien había reaparecido.

\- ¡Ah, Radamanthys! ¡Esta...esta...esta...esta cabeza es de...! Trató de hablar con el otro Juez, pero éste lo miró muy severo.

\- ¿Cabeza? No veo tal cosa. Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Lune, percatándose de lo que decía el inglés era cierto.

Y justo en ese momento llegaba Mordecai.

\- Disculpen, nosotros estábamos... -Al ver que ambos Jueces lo miraron, el Arrendajo se retiró- Jeje, tranquilos, no pasó nada, solo nos equivocamos y...Pidió disculpas, pero...

\- ¡MI RUBIO INGLÉS Y MI PELI BLANCO, ESPÉRENME, PASTELITOS, QUE AÚN NO LES TERMINÉ DE ROBAR A BASE DE BESOS Y ABRAZOS ! Pidió Mabel, la cual bajó corriendo y arrastrando a Dipper por el camino, pero por suerte no le pasó nada.

* * *

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, despierten! Les llamaban Shun y los Hermanos Flanders al castaño y al rubio para que despertaran.

\- Shun, niños, ¿Qué fue lo...? Dime, ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora Lune? Quiso saber el castaño, tras despertarse junto con Bart.

\- Él no se encuentra aquí, creí que había sido derrotado pero al despertar, me di cuenta de que estoy bien. Respondió el peli verde.

\- Fue bastante extraño esto. Dijo Todd, bastante sorprendido.

\- Sí, ¿Qué pasó? Quiso saber Seiya y Bart.

* * *

Lune portaba en sus manos un casco con forma de calavera negra y con cuernos, le temblaban las manos por aquel engaño recibido, además de que Radamanthys seguía allí y Mabel que iba hacia su encuentro.

\- ¡Este es mi propio casco! ¡No entiendo qué pasó! ¡¿Acaso todo esto que está sucediendo fue solo una ilusión?! -Lune dejó caer su casco al suelo- ¡MALDITO ANDRÓMEDA, ME HA ENGAÑADO! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, furioso por lo ocurrido.

\- No, no fue él. Esta fuerza fue poderosa como para abrumar a un Espectro fuerte como tú, un Caballero de Bronce no lo hace. Respondió Radamanthys, mirando fijo a Lune.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó el Magistrado Interino furioso.

\- Un hombre mucho más poderoso que ellos ha entrado en el Inframundo. Le dijo, mientras que Lune juntaba sus manos y las veía temblar de los nervios, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Imposible! -Se negó a creer lo que le decía- ¿Quién podrá ser el que salvó a Andrómeda y sus Aprendices? ¿Quién pudo haber sido capaz de engañarme con una ilusión como esta? ¡Si lo sabes, tienes que decírmelo!. Ordenó Lune a que Radamanthys le dijera la verdad, pero éste lo miró fijo.

\- Diablos, él está aquí, muy cerca de nosotros. Cambió el tema y miró hacia el Este.

\- ¡Qué insolente, se encuentra en medio del Inframundo, burlándose de nosotros! ¡PERO TE ATRAPARÉ! -Exclamó Lune, lanzando su "Látigo de Fuego", el cual se enroscó en el aire- ¡Ya te tengo, ahora que te tengo con el "Látigo de Balrog", jamás lograrás escapar! ¡Te exijo que te muestres de inmediato! Le ordenó el Magistrado Interino.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AQUÍ ESTÁN MIS DOS JUECES FAVORITOS, UNA FOTO CONMIGO, POR FAVOR! Pidió Mabel, tomándose una selfie con los Magistrados.

\- _"Es increíble como los ignoran"_ Dijo Bill, desde la Armadura de Dipper.

\- _"Tú lo has dicho, están más concentrados en su enemigo que pelear contra nosotros"_ Le aprobó el castaño los dichos del Triángulo.

\- Je, jaja, de acuerdo, si tanto quieren verme, lo haré -Prometió la voz invisible y comenzó a materializarse, todo fue observado por Mabel y sus amigos, la chica estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que había descubierto la voz del intruso-.

\- Como lo pensé, es astuto: El "Hombre que logró engañar a un Dios" -Dijo Radamanthys, al ver quién era el personaje- ¡Kanon de Géminis! Dio a conocer el nombre del Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, MI DRAGONCITO MARINO HA VENIDO, SÍ! Gritó Mabel, la cual saltó hacia el Caballero de cabellos azules y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Kanon sostenía con fuerza el "Látigo" y le lanzó una sonrisa de burla hacia los rivales.

\- Usé mi poderoso golpe de "Ilusión" con Lune para que me guiara hacia Hades, pero ¡Qué remedio! ¿Acaso tendré que pedirme a mi archienemigo Radamanthys que sea mi guía? Les dijo, lanzando su pregunta llena de burlas.

\- ¡Insolente! ¡De un momento al otro tu cuerpo se desperezará! Gritó Lune, quien estaba lleno de furia y comenzaba a abrir su arma.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Al que le pasará eso es a ti!. Sentenció Kanon y lanzó su ataque, el cual atravesó el "Látigo" de Lune.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡En lugar de destruir en pedazos el cuerpo de Kanon, es mi "Látigo" el que se despedaza! ¡No solo es mi "Látigo"! -Gritó Lune, al ver que el golpe de Kanon iba contra él también- ¡Imposible, TAMBIÉN MI CUERPO SE PARTE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamó sus últimos gritos de terror, el Juez Interino, mientras que era destruido por completo y desaparecía ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

El Juez Lune de Balrog, quien era despiadado y severo con los Pecadores, murió tras ser alcanzado por la ofensiva de Kanon, el cual destruyó su "Látigo de Balrog" y de ahí llegó hasta su cuerpo, el cual se borró para siempre de la faz de las tierras imperiales.

\- Lune, me dijiste que solo un Dios tiene el derecho de juzgar los crímenes de otros, este es el "Castigo Celestial" que tú mismo has usado -Le hizo recordar al fallecido Juez del Infierno aquellas palabras y luego miró al otro Magistrado- ¿Y bien, Radamanthys? ¿Quieres el mismo castigo o me llevarás ahora mismo ante tu Maestro Hades? Le preguntó de forma seria Kanon al inglés.

\- Te voy a llevar, ¡pero al Infierno, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -Lanzó su ofensiva, pero ésta no dio contra el blanco, de ahí giró la vista hacia la columna de atrás, en donde estaba Kanon con Mabel arriba de todo-

\- Mi cuerpo se siente ligero, parece que en el Inframundo no está el "Campo de Fuerza de Hades". Dijo el peli azul, mientras que Mabel miraba hacia Radamanthys, el cual estaba girándose hacia adelante.

\- Por supuesto que no, se supone que aquí vienen seres sin poder. ¡No hay necesidad de un campo de fuerza cuando no hay enemigos! Sentenció el rubio.

\- Entonces lograste derrotar a Milo, Aioria y a los otros porque tan solo combatieron con solo un 10% de su verdadero poder en el Castillo de Hades. Dijo serio, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, Kanon.

\- Ya veo, intentas decir que solo pude derrotarlos gracias al Campo de fuerza. Dijo Radamanthys serio.

\- Ellos no hubieran sido derrotados tan fácilmente por ti sino fuera por eso -Sentenció Kanon, Radamanthys dio un paso firme y apretó con fuerza los dientes- ¡Te voy a demostrar el verdadero poder de un Caballero Dorado!. Lo desafió a un combate, mientras que saltaba desde la columna con Mabel.

\- ¡Nosotros también pelearemos! Dijo Star.

Cuando estaban por iniciar el combate, llegaron Seiya y Compañía.

\- ¡Kanon, no me equivoqué, fuiste tú, Kanon! ¡Nos salvaste, con un Caballero poderoso como tú, tenemos más esperanza! Se alegró Seiya de verlo, pero éste cerró los ojos y los miró serio.

\- ¿En qué momento dije que estaba de su lado, Pegaso? -Lanzó su pregunta-

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntó Seiya sorprendido.

\- Pero, Kanon, ¿No te arrepentiste de tus crímenes pasados y juraste fidelidad a Athena? Le preguntó Shun, cuando en ese momento, Kanon se dio la vuelta y con los puños apretados.

De golpe, los atacó a Seiya, Shun, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders, los cuales cayeron al piso.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo, Kanon?! Quiso saber Seiya, molesto por el ataque.

\- Sí, es cierto, juré fidelidad a Athena, pero en ningún momento recuerdo haberme puesto de su lado. Respondió a su pregunta, conservando la seriedad.

\- ¿Qué dices? Quiso saber Seiya de nuevo.

En ese momento, Kanon dirigió su puño hacia ellos, pero se detuvo.

\- Además, personas tan sentimentales como ustedes, son una carga. Dijo fríamente hacia ellos.

\- Pero...Kanon. Dijo Shun, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

\- Tú mismo dijiste que no querías combatir por temor a lastimar a los demás. Jamás vuelvas a pensar así, porque eso es un error, porqué arrepentirte si no derrotas al enemigo, muchas personas quedarán lastimas. Le dio a Shun ese consejo de que nunca dejara de combatir.

\- Kanon. Dijo Shun a él, mientras que bajaba el puño.

\- Hum, a pesar de que diga eso, la maldad me cegó. En realidad no tengo derecho de hablar sobre la Justicia, pero aún así y si es un crimen matar a los enemigos, entonces liberémonos de todos los malvados del Mundo. ¡Y después aceptemos el "Castigo de Dios"!. Mostró su lado de opinión.

\- Kanon. Dijo Shun hacia el peli azul.

\- Si lo entendieron, sigan adelante. No olviden que tienen algo importante que entregarle a la Diosa Athena. Hizo recordarles la misión que tenían aún vigente.

\- ¡Seiya! Le dijo Shun, comprendiendo el mensaje de Kanon.

\- De acuerdo, ¡Nos iremos, Kanon!. Finalizó Seiya y con Shun y los niños, cruzaron el puente, dejando atrás al Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern y a Kanon con los "Herederos" en el combate que iban a librar.

\- Eres un hombre malvado que incluso engañó a Poseidon y ahora te atreves a discutir del Bien y el Mal -Se burló el rubio de él y encendió su Cosmos- Bueno, decías algo sobre el verdadero poder de los Caballeros Dorados, ¡Ahora muéstramelo! Ordenó el Juez, quien lanzó un ataque contra Kanon y Mabel.

Ambos los esquivaron.

\- ¡MABEL, RESISTE! Pidió Dipper y se lanzó con los demás hacia el asalto.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre, Kanon?! ¡Estamos en el "Valle Oscuro" que no puedes escapar! ¡¿Caer al "Abismo" o ser derrotado por mis puños! ¡Elige! ¡Toma esto: "GRAN...CAUCIÓN"! Ordenó de que eligiera un camino y de ahí lanzó una gran ofensiva.

El Dragón Violeta de Radamanthys arrojó a Kanon contra una de las columnas, la cual quedó destruida pero él protegió con su cuerpo a Mabel y ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- No cabe duda de que eres el más poderoso de los 108 Espectros -Reconoció el inmenso poder de su rival- Uno de los Tres Jueces, Radamanthys del Averno.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde para darte cuenta de la diferencia entre nuestros poderes, ¡Muere, Kanon! Sentenció el rubio inglés, listo para atacar.

Pero Mabel se interpuso.

\- ¿Qué? Retírate, niña, no es tu pelea, no querrás morir aquí. Le ordenó Radamanthys de que se saliera de su camino.

\- Te amo mucho a ti, como a todos los Caballeros y Jueces que he visto, pero con mi General Marino, ¡Con Mi Dragón Marino nadie me lo toca! Lo desafió ella, encendiendo su Cosmos.

\- Ja, bien, entonces así será, los enviaré a todos ustedes a su Descanso Eterno. Aceptó el duelo Radamanthys.

\- Espero que hayas escrito tu testamento. ¡"TORNADO ARCO-IRIS"! Atacó Star por sorpresa al Juez, el cual no sintió el mínimo golpe.

Y en ese momento comenzó el combate contra Radamanthys de Wyvern.

\- ¡Vamos que podemos! Dijo Amatista, la cual se lanzó junto con Rigby y Mordecai y bombardearon al Espectro con fuegos artificiales.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Kanon atacó a Radamanthys, el cual recibió un duro golpe que lo detuvo por completo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo...?! ¡No puedo moverme!. Gritó sorprendido.

\- Me limité a utilizar el "Golpe de Ilusión" con Lune, provocando una simple fantasía. Claro que no se puede comprobar con el "Satán Imperial", ya que quien recibe este golpe, no podrá despertar de la "Ilusión" mientras estés con vida. Le contó Kanon sobre el poder que tenía inmovilizado a Radamanthys.

\- N...no...no. Gemía paralizado por aquel ataque.

\- Bien, gracias a esto me llevarás ante Hades. Dijo Kanon, mirando al Juez congelado.

\- ¡Ton...terías! ¿Acaso crees que voy a arrancarle la cabeza al Señor Hades? Se negó a cumplir con la orden de Kanon de llevarlo ante el Emperador.

\- De ser así, me ahorrarías el trabajo sucio. -Alegó y dobló la mirada hacia el rival congelado- Pero tranquilízate, este ataque no hace nada más que conmocionar el Sistema Nervioso y paralizarte, solamente solo unos cuantos segundos. ¡Ahora recibe el "Golpe Final"! ¡Prepárate: "SATÁN IMPERIAL"! Atacó Kanon una vez más contra el Magistrado (Juez) Radamanthys.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Radamanthys, mientras que era alcanzado por la ofensiva del peli azul, pero cuando estaba por eliminarlo, Kanon y los demás fueron rodeados por un grupo de Espectros.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Quién los invitó?! Les gritó Rigby, amenazando con encender un poderoso cargamento de fuegos artificiales del Imperio Persa.

\- Shh, paren. Pidió Marco a todos ellos y se quedaron quietos, Kanon los miró muy serio y severo a todos ellos.

\- ¿Y ustedes qué quieren? Quiso saber Radamanthys, tras desaparecer el efecto paralizante del golpe recibido con anterioridad.

Uno de los Espectros se arrodilló.

\- Perdón, tiene un mensaje de parte de la Señora Pandora, es preciso que regreso a Cocito. Le informó el mensajero.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Acaso mi más alta prioridad no es derrotar a los Caballeros que entraron en el Inframundo? Les hizo recordar el papel fundamental que tenía en sus manos.

\- Sí, sin embargo parece que la Señora Pandora lo espera con mucha urgencia, o se hace ya. Dijo el emisario, Radamanthys lanzó una mirada de furia al ver que parecía esto ser un atropello contra él y sus poderes como Juez.

\- De acuerdo. Aceptó de mala gana la orden de Pandora.

\- No se preocupe, Señor Radamanthys, nosotros nos quedaremos para derrotar a este sujeto Kanon. Prometieron los Soldados y el Mensajero con destruir al peli azul y los "Herederos".

\- Ni si quiera lo intenten. Les negó esa orden el rubio inglés.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntó sorprendido y el Juez se dio la vuelta.

\- Ni con un Ejército de Espectros serían capaces de derrotar a este hombre. -Advirtió a Kanon- ¡Kanon! Nuestro combate queda pendiente. Prometió en terminar con el duelo y Radamanthys desapareció de la escena.

\- ¡Oye, no huyas, vuelve aquí! Ordenó Steven pero el inglés desapareció del lugar.

\- Déjalo, ya nos encargaremos de él más tarde. Prometió Connie, quien detuvo a su novio.

\- Tienes razón, ahora debemos tener cuidado con estos sujetos. Alegó el chico de cabellos negros.

\- No se preocupen, nadie está solo. Les dijo Lapis Lazuli.

Los Espectros se dirigieron a Kanon.

\- Ahora decide, ¿prefieres rendirte o ser derrotado por todos nosotros? Dio sus opciones uno de los Soldados de aquel batallón.

\- Ja, Radamanthys ya se los advirtió, ¿acaso no lo van a escuchar? Les lanzó su pregunta Kanon a los Espectros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Quiso saber uno de los Soldados, el cual tenía toda una Armadura con un casco negro y solo podían ver sus ojos amarillos y unos filosos dientes.

\- Siendo un centenar de ustedes sería imposible que me derrotaran, si quieren vivir, retírense. Les dejó en claro su amenaza de muerte.

\- ¡Tonto! Le gritó el Espectro de ojos amarillos y dientes filosos.

\- Ya, hablas demasiado. Se burló otro de los Soldados.

\- ¡Inténtalo si puedes! Lo desafió otro de los Agentes de Hades.

Kanon permanecía de pie junto a Mabel y los demás en posición de combate, pero él estaba quieto y con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el viento movía sus cabellos.

\- Verán...¡Como destrozo las Estrellas! -Dijo y su cuerpo fue cubierto por el Cosmos suyo color fuego-.

\- ¡Ataquen! Ordenó el líder de aquella tropa, las cuales iban a atacar a Kanon, quien apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- Mabel, protégete con tus amigos, esto va a ser muy fuerte. Pidió Kanon a la gemela, la cual no quería separarse de él, pero por seguridad, ella obedeció y fue hacia Dipper y los demás, cubriéndose con una de las "Burbujas de Rose Cuarzo".

\- Esto se va a poner muy bueno, Mi Dragoncito los va a aplastar a todos. Dijo Mabel, quien estaba totalmente emocionada y filmando la escena.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"! Lanzó Kanon su feroz ofensiva contra los Espectros, los cuales fueron alcanzados por completo y en los Cielos, los rayos azules iluminaron el sitio.

-Fue Kanon. Dijo Seiya, observando con Shun, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders la escena desde el paso del cañón.

* * *

En las escaleras hacia la "Primera Prisión", allí habían llegado Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Martin.

\- Mira eso, Shiryu, ¿y esa luz? Preguntó el rubio ruso al Oriental.

\- Continuemos, Hyoga. Pidió Shiryu y avanzaron hacia el Palacio, ya él podía volver a ver.

* * *

Una vez terminada su labor, Kanon miró hacia el Cielo Rojizo.

\- Cuídate, Saga. Le deseó su hermano gemelo a él, mientras que volvía el silencio al Valle.

* * *

La "Primera Prisión" ya era historia, ahora venía la siguiente, la cual no sería fácil para nuestros y a su vez, el tiempo no estaría para siempre a su favor.

\- ¡Kanon, eso ha sido increíble, felicitaciones! Le felicitó Mabel, quien se lanzó a los brazos de su General Marino, abrazándolo fuertemente y tomándose una foto con él.

* * *

\- Han completado sus entrenamientos, Mis Aprendices, ya son verdaderos Generales Marinos. Les dijo Thetis de Sirena a Brady y Mavis, los cuales ya portaban las Armaduras Marinas, el chico rubio y de lentes tenía la del General Bian de Caballo Marino y la pelirroja una igual a la de Thetis, ahora era el momento de enfrentarse al Emperador Hades en sus dominios.

\- No le fallaremos, Maestra Thetis de Sirena, lucharemos contra Hades y lo venceremos. Prometió Brady.

\- Saldremos triunfantes, es una promesa de nosotros, Brady de Caballo Marino y yo, Mavis de Sirena. Juró la chica de cabellos pelirrojos, ellos compartieron un último abrazo y se lanzaron hacia el Cocito, mientras que su Maestra los esperaría en el Templo de Poseidon, a la espera de que salieran victoriosos.

* * *

 **Uff, otro capítulo largo, creo que este será el más largo de toda la Saga de Hades XD :3, bueno, espero que les guste, no se olviden de comentar. ¡Se viene la "Segunda Prisión" y no será para nada fácil! Pero hasta ahí, eh eh, tranquilo, que no hay que hacer spoilers para los fans :3.**

 **Como prometí momentos graciosos, tristes, otros que traen ganas de llorar y ahora la entrada de Brady y Mavis, pertenecientes a la serie "Clarence", ¿llegarán hacia donde están sus amigos? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la "Segunda Prisión"? Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo 16, no se lo vayan a perder, cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes para todos ustedes.**

 **Les mando, como siempre :3, saludos, agradecimientos y muchos abrazos para aletuki01, lady-sailor (Para la Saga mía, tengo pensado hacerla antes de comienzos del 2017 o para Febrero de ese año, quiero terminar primero con la de Hades, ir con The Lost Canvas y las películas :3, lo mismo con Omega y Soul of God, así que habrá que esperar, pero mientras tanto, disfruten de este gran crossover :D), Fipe2 y Kitty 1999.**

 **Un saludo para todos ustedes desde Buenos Aires, Argentina. Que tengan un buen día y un excelente comienzo de fin de semana para todos :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: (Música Saga del Infierno, Opening 2 de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades)

La "Primera Prisión" había quedado atrás, el Juez Interino Lune de Balrog derrotado por Kanon de Dragón Marino y con la venganza de Radamanthys pesando sobre el gemelo de Saga, cosa que él no temía para nada, Seiya con Bart, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders avanzaron en su camino de llevarle a Saori la Armadura de Athena para así vencer al Emperador Hades.

\- Este es un sitio de pesadilla. Dijo Rod.

\- Tú lo has dicho, no me gusta para nada este lugar. Alegó Bart.

\- Tranquilos, no teman, que juntos podremos vencer a Hades y salvar a Saori, ¡Ánimo, Niños, que estamos cerca de la siguiente Prisión! Animó Seiya a sus amigos.

\- ¡Gracias, Maestros! Agradecieron los tres chicos de EEUU.

Pronto llegaron hacia unos profundos riscos oscuros como la propia noche y bajo un Cielo completamente rojo sangre, de golpe, comenzó a llover fuertemente sobre sus cabezas, pero eso no los detendría para nada.

\- ¡Cómo llueve! Dijo Seiya.

\- Siento que me congelo, Seiya. Agregó Shun, mientras que iban sintiendo que esa lluvia era ya una carga que les estaba deteniendo el avance.

\- Si sigue lloviendo, nos vamos a congelar con este frío. -Temió el castaño, mientras que observaba todo un puente antiguo que unía ambos tramos- ¿Faltará mucho para la "Segunda Prisión"? Quiso saber el Caballero de Pegaso, cuando en ese momento, se detuvieron.

\- ¡Ésta es! Gritó Shun, viendo ante ellos un magnífico y a la vez sorprendente edificio, una digna Pirámide del Antiguo Egipto se erguía majestuosa ante ellos, su fachada sin frontis tenía escrito un mensaje en la antigua lengua del país del Nilo y a ambos lados, las enormes esculturas de los Faraones más importantes, los cuales sentados en el trono e investidos con el poder, daban a la entrada para acceder a la Prisión.

\- ¿Está será la "Segunda Prisión"? -Quiso saber Seiya y decidieron no perder el tiempo, adentrándose en el interior-

El interior era oscuro y tenebroso, muchas de las columnas egipcias estaban caían en el piso y otras aún sostenía la estructura, el esqueleto de aquella "Pirámide", pero algo no cuadraba bien.

\- ¿Qué huele tan mal aquí? Parce que hay un animal aquí. Dijo Seiya, sintiendo ese extraño olor, cosa que no era buena señal.

Desde la oscuridad, seis ojos resplandecientes como el fuego aparecieron, tomando por sorpresa a los Caballeros.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! Preguntó Bart.

Ante la luz se reveló a la enorme criatura, la cual era una especie de perro guardián gigante y de tres cabezas, el cual rugió como si fuera un tornado que arrasaba todo a su paso y causando que los Hermanos Flanders se taparan los oídos.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa horrible cosa?! Quiso saber Seiya, al ver como una de las cabezas de ese monstruo se dirigía hacia toda una avalancha humana blanca, la cual huía aterrorizada de aquel ser, pero no había escape, el monstruo de tres cabezas agarraba a sus víctimas y procedía a devorarlas vivas, mientras que gritaban de dolor y sin que nuestros Caballeros pudieran hacerlo algo para detenerlo.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun.

\- Vaya, de verdad que es grande. -Se sorprendió el castaño del aspecto de aquella bestia- pero no debemos perder tiempo con ese monstruo. Será mejor que caminemos sigilosamente para que no nos vea. -Mostró su plan para escapar de la vigilancia del monstruo- Vamos. Ordenó.

Pero cuando se pusieron en marcha silenciosa, una de las cabezas dirigió sus ojos resplandecientes hacia sus futuras víctimas.

\- ¡Ya nos vio! ¡Corran! Les ordenó el castaño, pero en la huida, él fue atrapado por una de las cabezas, la cual intentaba devorarlo.

\- ¡No, Seiya, SEIYA! Gritó Shun, pero por suerte, el joven logró salir de la boca de aquel animal.

\- ¡No, Maestro, resista! Pidió Bart y fue en su ayuda, mientras que ese ser monstruo los miraba, listo para atacar.

\- Seiya, resiste, amigo. -Rogó Shun al castaño, el cual estaba inconsciente-.

\- Maestro Shun, debemos salir de aquí, esa bestia nos va a matar si nos quedamos. Pidió Rod al peli verde.

En medio de todo ese clima de tensión, una risa malvada inundó aquel salón enorme.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Sabe mal, Cerbero? -Preguntó el personaje, el cual apareció de la nada, saltando cabeza por cabeza de aquel perro y de ahí, se posición sobre una columna- Era de esperarse, ya que ellos son Caballeros de Athena, por lo que vinieron al Infierno con vida. Estás acostumbrado al sabor de los muertos, ¿por qué te atreviste a atacar a unos vivos? -Preguntó el Espectro, quien apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el rostro de Cerbero, el cual no le atacó-

\- ¿Acaso tú eres...un Espectro? Preguntó Shun hacia aquel personaje, el cual dirigió su mirada y sonriendo de forma malvada.

\- Claro, soy el Espectro que cuida la "Segunda Prisión": Pharaoh de Esfinge, la Estrella Celestial de las Bestias. -Se presentó el Espectro, mientras que Cerbero rugía ante los intrusos-

Pharaoh de Esfinge tenía un característico toque egipcio, ya que su piel era morena, su cabello liso y negro, era parecido a los peinados del Antiguo Egipto, sus ojos dorados y en su Armadura, podían verse motivos de aquel país, ya que estaba basado en una esfinge egipcia. Los ornamentos de su Surplice incluían un "Uraeus" como diadema, un "taparrabos" como los que llevaban los Faraones y un Arpa Arqueada, conocida como "Benet"- Y este tierno cachorro es el Guardián del Infierno, Cerbero, aquellos que cometieron el Pecado de la Avaricia, terminan en este lugar como presas de Cerbero. Les contó a ellos sobre el destino de esas personas.

\- ¿El Pecado de la Avaricia? Quiso saber Shun.

\- Así que ustedes son los Caballeros que pretenden derrotar al Señor Hades, ¡Vaya insolencia la suya! Merecen ser devorados por Cerbero. Dijo Pharaoh, el cual ordenó al monstruo de lanzarse contra ellos.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡NO! -Gritó Shun y con los Hermanos Flanders lanzaron su defensa con las "Cadenas", las cuales intentaban detener la embestida de Cerbero, pero fue inútil, ya que una de las cabezas agarró a Seiya, listo para matarlo- ¡NO, SEIYA! Gritó Shun y lanzó de vuelta sus "Cadenas" junto con las de sus Aprendices, logrando cerrar la boca de una de las cabezas, pero la cual aún tenía su fuerza y los lanzó por los aires, hasta golpearse contra una columna y caer al suelo-

\- Mmm, tontos, sus delgadas "Cadenas" son inservibles contra Cerbero. Se burló y advirtió a sus rivales.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun, mientras que las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, tras ver el casco empapado de sangre de su amigo.

\- ¡Maldito, la pagarás! Juró venganza Bart.

\- Ja, entonces serán devorados al igual que Pegaso. Dijo burlonamente, a pesar de las amenazas del rubio.

Pero cuando Cerbero iba a atacar, una fuerza interior lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Quiso saber Pharaoh, al ver que de la boca de una de las cabezas, Seiya emergía con fuerza.

\- ¡Escucha esto: No me importa que seas el Perro Guardián del Infierno, nosotros somos los Caballeros de Athena! Dijo el joven, lleno de fuerzas y energía, para luego propinarle un buen golpe en la quijada a la primera cabeza, la cual, además de perder sus colmillos, cayó al suelo, muerta.

\- ¡Increíble! El egipcio no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

\- ¡Cuidado, Seiya! Le advirtió Shun, al ver que las otras dos cabezas iban al ataque.

\- ¡Resista, Maestro, aquí voy! Exclamó Bart y fue en auxilio del castaño.

\- ¡"GRAN CAPTURA"! Lanzaron Shun con los dos niños su ataque, el cual detuvo a Cerbero, pero mantuvo a los tres en el aire, siendo agitados como si fueran una cometa o barrilete.

Inmediatamente, el plan de Shun funcionó, ya que el monstruo cayó al suelo, derrotado.

\- ¡Cerbero! Gritó Pharaoh a su preciada mascota.

\- Va a estar bien, solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza, así que pronto se levantará. Dio Shun su palabra.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Quieres ser derrotado al igual que tu perro? ¿O quieres rendirte? Lanzó su ultimátum Seiya hacia el moreno, el cual se mostraba tranquilo.

\- Mmm, ya veo que están ansiosos por experimentar la "Gran Maldición de Pharaoh". -Dijo, mientras que extendía su Arpa- ¡Se arrepentirán! Habría sido mejor que se hubieran dejado devorar por Cerbero. Dio su advertencia a ellos.

\- No bajen la guardia, Shun, niños. Pidió Seiya a sus compañeros, ya que algo no cuadraba en la "Segunda Prisión".

\- ¿Qué estará tramando? Preguntó Bart, viendo como el rival ponía sus manos sobre el Arpa, comenzando a tocar las delgadas cuerdas de la misma.

\- Jejeje. Río el egipcio.

\- Espera, Pharaoh. Le detuvo una voz que estaba detrás suyo.

El moreno se volteó para ver al misterioso invitado.

\- Yo lucharé contra ellos. Dijo aquella voz.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntaron Seiya y los demás.

\- Ah, eres tú. -Se sorprendió Pharaoh de ver a ese conocido- Orfeo de Lira. Dio a conocer el nombre de un joven muchacho de cabellos largos y de color celeste, sus ojos eran del mismo color, su Armadura variaba de los colores, presentaba entre un plateado y blanco, a su vez, el traje que llevaba debajo era de color lila y portaba una Lira en sus manos.

\- Orfeo...he escuchado de ese nombre antes. Reconoció Shun a aquel nombre.

\- También yo, es un Legendario Caballero, se dice que a pesar de ser un Caballero de Plata, su poder podía superar al de los Caballeros de Oro: Orfeo de Lira -Dio a conocer Seiya más información sobre el joven presente-

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** En unos bellos prados verdes, llenos de vida, las flores de todas las especies y las mariposas sobrevolando a su alrededor, una dulce música de Lira se hizo sentir en el ambiente, inundando al mismo y ante el antiguo Patriarca, el cual se hallaba sentado en el trono y rodeado de los 12 Caballeros Dorados, escuchaba en silencio y atentamente la música que tocaba Orfeo para ellos.

\- _La melodía de su Arpa era amada por el Patriarca y los Caballeros de Oro. Dicen que su música curaba el corazón abrumado de la gente..._ Contó Seiya y de ahí volvieron al Presente.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ...Y después de mucho tiempo ha aparecido. Finalizó el joven.

\- No comprendo qué hace aquí, Orfeo desapareció repentinamente e incluso decían que había muerto. Dijo Shun, sin poder creer que estaban ante aquel joven.

\- Entonces, si se encuentra aquí, Orfeo está...Iba a terminar Seiya de completar su oración.

\- No, te equivocas: Orfeo no está muerto. Intervino Pharaoh.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntaron Seiya y Bart ante las palabras del egipcio.

\- Este hombre vino al Inframundo con vida y se convirtió, desde entonces es el Sirviente del Señor Hades. Contó aquel joven sobre el destino del peli azul.

\- ¿Qué...es lo que dices? Preguntó Shun.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? Solías ser un Caballero ¿y te convertiste en Sirviente de Hades por tu propia voluntad, Orfeo?. Quiso saber Seiya, el cual lanzó su pregunta hacia el chico de la Lira.

\- ¡Orfeo, sabes que Athena está...! Agregó Bart.

\- ¡Silencio! -Ordenó Pharaoh de que se callaran- No me interesa el tema de su discusión: Reciban el ataque de mi Arpa y mueran -Sentenció el moreno, quien se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva contra ellos, mientras que la energía de su cuerpo lo envolvía y mantenía paralizados a Seiya y los demás- ¡"Maldición de la Balanza"!. Lanzó Pharaoh su ataque, el cual estaba terminando de prepararse.

\- ¿Qué será lo que significa ese sonido tan espeluznante? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Sí, ¡Qué estremecedor! jamás en mi vida había escuchado un sonido tan horrible. Se quedó sorprendido Shun.

Orfeo no dijo nada, permaneció allí, de pie y con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el otro rival los iba inmovilizando uno por uno.

\- ¡Es increíble, mi cuerpo está paralizado, no puedo moverme! Gritó Seiya, preso de aquel misterioso oleaje de poder que los inmovilizaba.

\- ¡Yo tampoco puedo moverme! ¡¿Qué es esto?! Se preguntó Bart, el cual trataba de contra-atacar a Pharaoh, pero no podía hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento contra el enemigo.

\- Como me hubiera gustado que Dipper, Mabel y los demás "Herederos" estuvieran aquí. Pidió Todd, sabiendo que ellos estaban con Kanon.

\- En verdad es una "Maldición" como dijo Pharaoh. Alegó Seiya, mientras que Shun daba unos pasos con sus Aprendices.

\- ¡Esto es irritante! ¡"Defensa Circular"! -Invocó su defensa, pero el egipcio seguía tocando su Arpa y una sonrisa de burla y maldad podía verse en su rostro y con un mensaje para ellos-.

\- Je, es inútil, todo lo que intenten, no podrán escapar de mi "Arpa Maligna". Dio su advertencia.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡El sonido se está haciendo insoportable! Shun se hallaba arrodillado en el suelo, mientras que ya Rod y Todd habían caído bajo el poder de aquel instrumento maldito.

\- ¡Debo parar esto! ¡"Meteoros de Pegaso"! -Lanzó Seiya con Bart su ofensiva, pero la misma se detuvo y desvaneció antes de que alcanzaran al rival- ¡Diablos, fue inútil!.

\- ¡Siento mi cuerpo pesado! Gritó Shun, mientras que iban sintiendo las consecuencias de aquella música.

\- Así es, no pueden escapar de mi "Maldición", ahora pueden empezar a observar lo que ocurre con sus cuerpos. Dijo, mientras que seguía tocando su Arpa.

De golpe, un gran peso se había impuesto sobre los Caballeros.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! Gritó Seiya con Bart, paralizados.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Shun hacia sus amigos.

\- ¡Mi corazón...mi corazón está...no lo resisto! -Gritó horrorizado, mientras que podía verse a aquel órgano, como si tratara de salir de sus cuerpos, pero eso era la punta del iceberg, Pharaoh redobló su ofensiva, haciendo más rápido aquel "concierto" mortal-

\- Exacto, tu corazón y el de tu Aprendiz serán puestos en la "Balanza Sagrada", en el otro extremo se encuentra el "Símbolo de la Verdad", la Pluma de Maat, si tu corazón no se balancea como esta, serán consideradas dos personas malvadas y no solo sus cuerpos, sino también sus almas serán eliminados. Contó a ellos sobre el juicio que se les hacía a los Pecadores, mientras que Seiya y Bart se retorcían del dolor.

\- ¡SEIYAAAAAAA, BART! Gritó Shun, desesperado y sin poder hacer nada.

\- Se acabó ya, Corazón de Pegaso y Tigre, abandonen sus cuerpos y diríjanse a la "Balanza Sagrada" Ordenó Pharaoh, listo para liquidarlos, al verlos en el piso y al borde de la muerte, pero en ese momento, una nueva melodía inundó aquella Prisión, un aura blanca envolvía a Orfeo, quien estaba tocando su Lira.

Pronto, la "Maldición" de Pharaoh desapareció y él dirigió su mirada hacia el responsable de haberlo interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué? El dolor...ya pasó. Se quedó asombrado Seiya con Bart, al verse ahora a salvo.

\- ¡Seiya! Les llamó Shun, quien había llegado hacia sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es eso? Quiso saber el castaño.

\- Ahí, miren. Señaló Bart al responsable de haber detenido a Pharaoh.

\- Orfeo, ¿cómo te atreves detener mi ataque? ¿Será acaso que tú...? Exigió el egipcio respuestas al peli celeste, mientras que las flores aparecían volando cerca.

\- ¿Será posible? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Al parecer, es la "Melodía Legendaria" tocada por Orfeo de Lira, ¿será cierto? Preguntó Shun hacia el músico.

\- "Nocturno de Cuerdas". -Dijo Orfeo con voz tranquila y con sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en su música, lanzó una feroz ofensiva contra los Caballeros de Athena, los cuales fueron arrojados por los aires y de ahí se detuvo, volviendo a levantarse de la columna donde se había sentado.-

\- Orfeo. Le llamó Pharaoh, quien todavía quería respuestas al joven de por qué había interrumpido su ataque.

\- Lo advertí, te dije que yo sería su oponente, ahora ambos deben estar muertos. No deberías tener inconveniente. -Dijo al egipcio, el cual lo miraba serio y callado-

* * *

Orfeo salió de la "Segunda Prisión" y caminó por los pasos montañosos, permanecía callado y en sus manos llevaba su preciada Lira, a la vez, parecía interminable el camino el que estaba recorriendo, hasta que a lo lejos, había un bello claro lleno de vida y colores, el pasto verde y resplandeciente y las flores, pero también allí era como una "Prisión Eterna", donde una bella joven de largos cabellos rubios y con su cuerpo, el cual era mitad piedra, se encontraba detenida en el suelo.

\- Eurídice, perdón por dejarte. ¿Te sentiste sola? Se disculpó y preguntó Orfeo a la chica, la cual tenía la mirada baja.

Ella no respondió, pero el peli celeste no la iba a dejar para nada, tomó asiento y comenzó a tocar una dulce y bella melodía para ella.

* * *

Lejos de la "Segunda Prisión", Seiya, Bart, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders terminaron siendo enviados, tras el ataque de Orfeo, hacia los riscos, donde quedaron inconscientes.

\- _"Seiya, Bart. ¡Seiya, Bart! Despierten, Seiya"_ Les llamó una voz, la cual era nada más ni nada menos que Saori Kido, quien se hallaba con Shaka de Virgo en las montañas.

\- _"Shun, Shun, despierta por favor, hermano"_ Escuchó el peli verde junto con sus Aprendices, la voz de su hermano mayor, Ikki de Fénix con Nelson de Capricornio.

\- Athena. Despertó Seiya.

\- Hermano. Despertó, por su parte, Shun y comenzaron a levantarse del piso.

\- ¿Estás bien, Shun? ¿Y ustedes, niños? Preguntó Seiya a sus amigos.

\- Sí, aunque mi cuerpo está un poco paralizado. Respondió el peli verde.

\- Rod y yo también estamos bien, pero con un poco de dolor en el pecho. Agregaron los dos hijos de Ned.

\- Yo estoy bien, tranquilos. Respondió Bart por último.

Miraron hacia el Horizonte, ¿dónde estarían ahora?.

\- Pudo ser peor, al menos sobrevivimos. Dijo Seiya, viendo el lado positivo.

\- Pero, ¿en dónde estamos? Quiso saber Shun.

\- Miren eso. Señaló Todd a cientos de pétalos de flores que aparecieron flotando en el aire.

\- Son Pétalos. ¡Eh! ¿Hay un lugar con Flores en el Infierno? Se preguntó el castaño, viendo hacia el valle de flores.

\- Mira, Seiya, ¿Qué es lo que está ahí? -Señaló Shun hacia cierta rubia paralizada- Su cuerpo se ha convertido en piedra. Es hermosa, ¿por qué una persona tan hermosa estaría petrificada? Se preguntó el peli verde, mientras que iban bajando las cimas montañosas y se encontraban con aquella chica, la cual abrió sus ojos y los miró.

\- ¿Quién es? Preguntó la joven hacia los Caballeros.

\- ¡Está viva! Reaccionó sorpresivamente Seiya.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Volvió a preguntarles la joven.

\- Nosotros somos...cinco Caballeros de Athena. Respondió Shun a la pregunta.

\- ¿Caballeros? ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Ustedes dos son Caballeros de Athena? Lanzó otra pregunta la joven, mostrando una pequeña luz de felicidad.

\- ¿Eh? Sí. -Respondió Shun a la pregunta-

\- Qué alivio, mejor dicho, qué gran felicidad -Se alegró la joven de verlos-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Bart a ella.

\- Durante mucho tiempo estuve esperando aquí para que ustedes vinieran, y por fin han llegado. Dijo ella, contando parte del comienzo de su larga historia de sufrimiento y dolor.

\- ¿Nos estabas esperando? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Así es, por favor, Jóvenes Caballeros, les suplico una cosa -Pidió la rubia, bajando la mirada- Salven a Orfeo. Rogó ella de que salvaran al peli celeste.

\- ¿Salvarlo? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Sí, por mi culpa, Orfeo...por mi culpa. Iba a decirles lo que estaba pasando, pero las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la bella rubia.

\- No llore, Señorita, lo salvaremos. Juró Rod, quien tomó un pañuelo suyo y secó las lágrimas de la chica.

\- Pero, ¿por qué ustedes están en el Inframundo? Quiso saber Shun.

\- Les diré por qué. Prometió ella y empezó a relatar su historia.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, el grupo de los "Herederos" con el de Mordecai y Rigby habían llegado también, lo mismo las Crystal Gems y el la "Brigada".

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Supongo que ya lo saben, pero Orfeo y yo vivíamos en la Superficie. Amaba profundamente al Caballero de Athena, Orfeo y de la misma forma, él correspondía mi amor. Vivíamos una vida muy feliz en la Superficie._ Empezó ella a contarles la historia de cómo comenzó todo.

Se los podía ver muy felices y juntos, bajo los cálidos rayos del Sol, en las ruinas del Santuario, rodeado de los bellos y verdes valles con flores, pasto y las mariposas volar por la zona.

\- _Jeje, Orfeo, prométeme que estarás a mi lado, quiero escuchar la melodía de tu Arpa, prométeme que así será._ Pidió ella como máximo deseo de estar para siempre juntos.

\- _Eurídice, te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, tocaré mis mejores melodías para ti, incluso después de la Muerte, por toda la Eternidad._ Juró el joven feliz, mientras que ella lo abrazaba tiernamente.

\- _¡Orfeo!_ Exclamó ella, llena de alegría, sabiendo que su destino iba a ser realidad, estarían juntos.

Pero, un día, llegó la muerte a las puertas de su vida, golpeando en lo más profundo y doloroso del corazón del Orfeo:

\- " _Sin embargo, desconocíamos la crueldad de nuestro destino: Ya que una serpiente me mordió y su veneno me_ mató". Contó ella, mientras que se podía ver a la joven caer abatida por la mordida de aquel animal, para luego sucumbir ante el Sueño Eterno.

\- _¡Eurídice!_ Gritó el joven, ahora su corazón estaba destruido y lleno de dolor junto con las lágrimas que humedecían y bajaban sus ojos.

\- _"Entonces Orfeo decidió venir al Inframundo. Deseaba que mi Alma regresara al Mundo de los Vivos, por lo cual acudió a Hades"_ Relató ella el viaje del joven hacia las tierras imperiales del Emperador y cuando estuvo frente a frente, él utilizó su mejor arma para convencerlo- _"Orfeo tocó sin cesar su Arpa delante de Hades, eran Melodías Hermosas, pero a la vez Tristes, Melodías que reflejaban su enorme amargura"_ Contó ella, mientras que el joven era visto tocando frente al Emperador.

\- _Señor Hades, acudo ante usted para pedirle un gran favor: ¿Podría regresar el Alma de Eurídice al Mundo de los Vivos? A cambio, me quedaré en el Inframundo y tocaré mi Arpa para usted, sí así lo desea._ Mostró su oferta, el alma de la chica que amaba, a cambio de estar allí para siempre.

En ese momento, de las sombras, apareció Pandora, la cual había escuchado atentamente la melodía.

\- _Je, Orfeo, al parecer el Señor Hades se ha maravillado con tus preciosas Melodías, por ello concederé tu deseo y regresará el alma de Eurídice._ Le habló la chica a él, dejándolo sorprendido por aquella "buena obra" del Emperador.

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es cierto?!_ Preguntó a ella.

\- _El Dios del Inframundo nunca miente._ Dio Pandora su palabra, hablando en representación de Hades.

\- _¡Orfeo!_ Escuchó el joven la bella voz de la rubia.

\- _¡Eurídice!_ Exclamó el peli celeste, lleno de alegría, mientras que la joven lo abrazaba fuertemente.

\- _Orfeo._ Dijo ella.

\- _Eurídice. -_ Dijo él y pasó sus manos por los largos cabellos de la rubia, para luego dirigirse hacia Pandora- _Nunca olvidaré este gran favor que el Señor Hades me ha concedido, por favor, dígaselo._ Agradeció al Emperador y pidió a Pandora que le comunicara su mensaje de gracias.

\- _Orfeo, antes debo advertirte algo: Por tu propia seguridad y la de ella, será mejor hacerme caso, no debes mirar hacia atrás hasta llegar a la Superficie, de lo contrario, tu deseo no volverá a concederse"_ Dijo ella su consejo, poco después, la pareja dejó el Palacio del Emperador, dirigiéndose hacia el Mundo de los Vivos, tomados de la mano y obedeciendo Orfeo lo que le había dicho Pandora.

Pero el corazón de los Gobernantes del Mundo de los Muertos están llenos de maldad y odio.

\- _Incluso Hades se ha enamorado del sonido de su Arpa. Es una lástima que regrese a la Superficie. ¿Cómo puedo retenerlo en el Infierno? De ser así, podríamos escuchar sus Melodías para siempre, entonces Hades estaría feliz._ -Mostró Pandora su plan de retener a Orfeo para siempre y que así pudiera cumplirse la palabra del peli celeste de estar allí, tocando su Arpa, para toda la vida. Detrás de ella, arrodillado y en señal de respeto hacia la autoridad de Pandora, se hallaba Pharaoh de Esfinge- _¡Pharaoh!_ Le llamó ella, sosteniendo un espejo, en vio su reflejo.

\- _¿Sí?_ Respondió el egipcio al llamado de la chica.

\- _No debemos dejar que los Muertos revivan, por lo que ordeno que no permitas que Orfeo regrese a la Superficie. Asegúrate que sea cerca de la "Segunda Prisión" de la que estás a cargo, ¿entendido?_ Impartió ella sus órdenes a Pharaoh y el reflejo del Espectro se vio en el espejo.

 _-_ _Sí._ Respondió afirmativo a la orden de la Señorita.

Pronto, Orfeo y Eurídice estarían llegando a la libertad, a la Tierra de la Vida, pero no lo lograrían.

\- _Eurídice, ya falta poco, la entrada a la Superficie está cerca._ Vio hacia el Cielo, el peli celeste, la luz del Sol.

\- _Qué felicidad, Orfeo, al fin volveré a tu lado y escucharé tus Melodías._ Dijo la chica, entusiasmada por volver a estar junto a su amado músico.

\- _Así es, ya casi llegamos, ya casi llegamos. -_ Pidió un esfuerzo más y ya estarían libres, avanzaron sin soltarse de las manos, pronto, una intensa luz blanca se pudo divisar en lo alto- _¡Esa luz...! ¡Es la Luz de la Superficie! ¡Por fin llegamos a la Entrada, Eurídice, mira, es la Luz del Sol!_ -Exclamó el joven, pero lamentablemente habían caído en la trampa de Pandora, Orfeo al voltearse para mirar a su amada novia, ella había sido quedado inmovilizada, convertida en piedra hasta la mitad de su cuerpo- _¡EURÍDICE!_ Gritó desesperado y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo que su corazón se había detenido y las lágrimas aparecían.

\- _¡ORFEO! Gritó ella, sin poder estar a su lado nunca más._

 _\- ¡Eurídice, EURÍDICE!_ Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el peli celeste, sin poder hacer nada por ella.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Eso ocurrió? Preguntó Shun, devastado por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Entonces, Orfeo...? Agregó otra pregunta Seiya, sin poder dar crédito a la historia de la chica.

\- Sí, decidió quedarse en el Inframundo y tocar el Arpa como lo prometió, ese fue el juramento que hizo. En mi caso, no puedo regresar y él no puede sacrificarse. Por favor, llévense de regreso a Orfeo, él ha hecho mucho por mí, aunque sea por la fuerza, por favor, llévenselo. Por favor, se los suplico, llévenselo de regreso. Pidió ella como último deseo y cerró los ojos, la historia había hecho llorar a muchos de los presentes, incluyendo a Mabel, la cual no paraba de derramar lágrimas y hasta Peridot y Ronaldo.

\- Qué tristeza, todo lo que has sufrido, ¿acaso toda la gente tiene que sufrir? Se preguntó Shun.

\- ¡Dios, es tan triste estar alejada de la persona que más amas! ¡Qué sitio tan horrible y espantoso?! ¡¿Acaso este es el lugar donde todos vamos al morir?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo separa a dos personas que están enamoradas?! Gritó Connie con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo al suelo y llorando por lo ocurrido, Steven se agachó y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara, daría mi vida por ti, Connie, no quisiera perderte. Dijo el chico, llorando, mientras que ambos se abrazaban fuertemente.

\- El amor humano, así debe sentirlo hasta una Gema como yo, es extraño, pero a la vez hermoso. Sentenció Peridot y se abrazó a Ronaldo, sin soltarse por ningún solo minuto.

\- Juro que llevaremos a Orfeo lejos de este Mundo y también te sacaremos a ti, Eurídice, lo prometo. Prometió Mabel, secándose las lágrimas y apoyando sus manos en la chica rubia.

\- Pero ¿cómo es posible que Orfeo se haya confundido? Eso es increíble. Dijo Seiya, sin poder comprender esa parte de la historia.

\- Sí, de no haber sido por eso, habrían regresado a la Superficie. Agregó Shun, cuando en ese momento, escucharon pasos que venían atrás de ellos.

Allí venía caminando el joven de cabellos celestes con un ramo de flores en su mano izquierda y su Arpa en la derecha.

\- Orfeo. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Por qué no huyeron cuando despertaron? La única razón por la que les perdoné la vida era porque son Caballeros de Athena. Les dijo, mientras que se arrodillaba para dejar las flores junto con Eurídice.

\- Entonces, ¿redujiste tu poder? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Les advierto que ni con su increíble poder podrán derrotar a Hades. Si quieren seguir con vida, apresúrense y huyan de aquí. Pidió de que escaparan mientras tuvieran tiempo.

\- ¡De ninguna manera podemos hacer eso! Sabes perfectamente que Athena llegará ante Hades sin protección y morirá si no viste su Armadura. Por eso es urgente, es necesario que se la entreguemos. ¡¿No lo puedes entender?!. Dijo Seiya, haciéndole recordar la misión de ellos.

Orfeo abrió los ojos, de golpe.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Steven y Connie se le acercaron.

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso? Preguntó con un tono de voz neutral, sin que le importara lo que le pasaría a la Diosa.

\- ¡Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de esta terrible situación?! ¡Si Athena muere, no habrá más esperanza para nadie! ¡La Tierra se volverá un Infierno reinado por Hades, la gente va a sufrir mucho. Tú eres un Caballero, ya deberías saberlo! Le dejó en claro Seiya.

\- ¿Quién dijo que la Superficie se convertirá en un Infierno? De hecho, sería mejor que se limpie y desaparezca toda la maldad y habrá una utopía. Orfeo no estaba interesado en que la Tierra fue salvada, tenía un pensamiento distinto al de Seiya y los demás.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó Shun.

\- Hades es un Dios muy sabio, no creo que Caballeros de Bronce puedan entenderlo. Además le debo un inmenso favor a Hades, así que no digan más y váyanse o me veré obligado en acabar con ustedes. -Dio sus opciones a los Caballeros, Orfeo-.

\- Entiendo tus nobles sentimientos hacia Eurídice, pero...Iba a decirle Shun, pero Seiya se adelantó.

\- No sigas; Shun, es inútil hablar con un Caballero traidor, ya le vendió su alma a Hades. No perdamos más tiempo, será mejor irnos ya, de prisa. Andando. Ordenó el castaño y se prepararon para irse.

\- Espera. Pidió Shun un minuto más.

\- Vámonos, dije. Ordenó Seiya de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar del lado de Hades después de perder a Eurídice? ¿Acaso eres un Caballero o un Sirviente? Le dijo Steven serio a Orfeo, quien no lo escuchó.

\- Déjalo, Steven, es obvio que no puedes hacerlo entrar en razón. Pidió Connie de seguir con el viaje hacia el Palacio del Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos.

Pronto quedaron Orfeo y Eurídice solos en aquel valle.

\- Orfeo. Dijo la rubia, cuando en ese momento, en el Cielo apareció aquella misma luz blanca que habían visto en el Pasado.

\- ¿Qué es esa luz? Preguntó Seiya.

\- No puedo creer que en el Infierno exista algo semejante. Dijo Shun, mientras que todos alzaban la vista.

\- Orfeo, esa luz. Señaló Eurídice.

\- Sí, esa es la luz que vi en esa ocasión y confundí con el Sol. Recordó el joven aquel suceso.

\- ¡La Armadura de Athena! Gritó Seiya, al verla irse hacia las manos de un cierto enemigo, el cual la tomó.

\- Vaya, ¿la Armadura de Athena? ¿Cómo es posible que unos simples Caballeros de Bronce llevarán algo tan peligroso? Hum, Pandora se pondrá feliz cuando se la entregue personalmente. Dijo Pharaoh, el cual se burló de los Santos de Bronce.

\- ¡Devuélvela, maldito! Ordenó Seiya al egipcio.

\- ¡No intenten atacar! ¿Aún no entienden que no tienen posibilidad de derrotarme? Les advirtió el enemigo.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntó Seiya con Bart.

En ese momento, Pharaoh dirigió su mirada hacia Orfeo, con el cual tenía un asunto que atender.

\- Orfeo, dijiste que habías matado a estos dos. ¿De qué se trata esto? Ordenó Pharaoh que le diera las respuestas que quería.

\- Él no tiene por qué responderte, ahora devuelve la Armadura de Athena o te destruiremos parte por parte. Le ordenó Connie, quien le apuntó con la Espada de Rose Cuarzo.

\- Contigo no es mi asunto, niña, ahora silencio -Le ordenó Pharaoh, mientras que Connie se enojaba más y apretaba con fuerza sus manos en la empuñadura de la Espada- No me hagas imaginarme cosas que no son. Tal parece que ahora estás del lado de los Caballeros de Bronce. Quiso saber Pharaoh.

\- Antes respondeme algo. Esa luz que confundí con el Sol anteriormente, fue creada por ti, ¿no es cierto? Preguntó al egipcio, el cual sonrió de forma malvada.

\- ¡Ja! Y si así fuera qué harías. Preguntó Pharaoh, burlonamente al peli celeste, quien alzó su Arpa, listo para atacar.

\- ¿Qué haría? ¿Quieres saber qué haría?: Haría este lugar tu tumba. Sentenció Orfeo, quien se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva ante la mirada burlona de Pharaoh.

\- Nosotros también te ayudaremos. Dijo Steven y con Connie se prepararon para el combate.

\- Te venceremos, maldito. Dijo Star, mirándolo de reojo a Pharaoh.

\- Burlarte de nosotros es imperdonable. Jamás te perdonaremos. Agregó Marco, encendiendo su Cosmo.

\- ¡Sí! Pero...¿Me dejas tu número de teléfono y una foto, por favor? Pidió Mabel, quien se lanzó sobre Pharaoh y lo besó sin darle una oportunidad de zafarse.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! Exclamó el egipcio, quien intentó sacarse de encima a Mabel.

\- ¡MABEL, NO! -Gritó Dipper- ¡"LA GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"! Atacó Dipper al moreno, quien estaba por atacar a su hermana gemela, pero no pudo, ya que la chica logró evadir el golpe, ya que supo que había cumplido su objetivo y que pronto iría con Kanon, quien los estaba esperando del otro lado de las cimas montañosas, ya que por una emboscada, él les ordenó que escaparan hacia el Valle de Flores y de ahí se encontrarían del otro lado de las montañas.

Orfeo miró serio a Pharaoh, el cual se recuperó del ataque de amor de Mabel.

\- ¿Así que dijiste que harías de este lugar mi tumba? Ja, ¿enserio, Orfeo? No me digas. Se burló Pharaoh del peli celeste.

\- Pharaoh, te responderé con el sonido de mi Lira. -Dijo Orfeo y comenzó a tocar su instrumento musical, mientras que el Cosmos de él se encendía-

Una bella música comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente.

\- Shun, esta melodía es...Dijo Seiya.

\- Es una melodía muy hermosa, sin embargo, transmite una gran determinación. ¿Qué va a suceder? Se preguntó el joven, mientras que el peli celeste iba preparándose para el combate.

\- En cuanto ataque, nosotros también lo hacemos. Pidió Garnet a todos ellos.

\- ¡Sí! Respondieron al unísono.

\- Sí, así tiene que ser, Orfeo, por esa razón me enamoré de ti como un Caballero de Athena, Orfeo de Lira. Dijo Eurídice, mientras que las lágrimas humedecían su rostro, al verlo a su amado novio tocar su arpa.

Para Pharaoh, la tensión iba creciendo cada vez más, pero en ese momento, la melodía de Orfeo llegó hasta su cuerpo, causando que entrara en una especie de paralización, empezando por sus manos.

\- Ahh, mi mano...¡Agh!. El egipcio ahogó un grito de espanto y soltó la Armadura de Athena, esa fue la oportunidad de Seiya de ir tras ella.

\- ¡No, Seiya! Le pidió Shun de que no fuera pero era tarde, el castaño logró recuperarla.

\- ¡La tengo! Mostró aquel premio en la carrera por salvar la Armadura de Athena.

Orfeo seguía tocando sin parar, no parecía detenerse, ¿acaso sería un momento infinito para castigar a aquel joven Espectro? ¿Así sería su venganza?. Todo estaba por descubrirse y saldría a la luz.

\- Agh, ya veo, has olvidado el favor del Señor Hades ¿y ahora estás en su contra? ¡Muy bien! Si así lo quieres, será el sonido de tu vida contra el sonido de mi Arpa Maligna. ¡Veamos cuál es mejor! -Desafió Pharaoh a Orfeo-

\- No lo podemos dejar pelear solo contra ese maldito, ven, Rigby, agarra tu guitarra. Ordenó Mordecai.

\- ¡Sí, rock and roll! Exclamó el joven, quien invocó su guitarra y de ahí, las conectaron a los parlantes.

\- Acabaré de una vez con esto: ¡Prueba el "Réquiem del Infierno"! -Una batalla musical había comenzado entre Pharaoh y Orfeo, ambos tocaban sin cesar y el Cosmo los cubría, no parecía haber ganadores y en cualquier momento, todo terminaría en un empate, ¿quién de los dos ganaría?. El peli celeste tocaba delicadamente su instrumento, sin detenerse y con los ojos cerrados, todo siendo visto por el egipcio, el cual permanecía silencioso y serio, hasta que...-

\- ¡Alto! Los detuvo Benson a sus dos empleados.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Señaló Wendy.

\- ¡Se rompió una cuerda! Mostró Seiya el origen de aquel sonido.

\- ¡Orfeo! Gritó Eurídice por su novio, quien miró aquel daño en su Lira.

\- Eso fue fácil. Festejó Pharaoh su primera victoria contra el peli celeste.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Orfeo es un Caballero muy fuerte como para ser derrotado por perder una cuerda! Exclamó Seiya.

\- _Steven, prepara tu Lira._ Pidió Connie y él obedeció.

\- Je, ¿eso crees? Preguntó Pharaoh, burlón, mientras que su música derriba a Orfeo, quien caía al piso de rodillas, víctima de aquel concierto.

\- Orfeo. Volvió a llamarlo Eurídice y Seiya con Shun y los tres niños fueron hacia él, lo mismo Steven y Connie.

\- ¡Orfeo! Exclamó el grupo tras llegar con él, Pharaoh seguía disfrutando de su victoria.

\- Mira, Seiya, parece que el sonido del Arpa Maligna está superando al poder de la Lira de Orfeo. Observó Shun el desequilibrio de fuerzas.

\- ¡Agh, qué dolor, Orfeo, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?! Preguntó el castaño, tapándose los oídos ante el embate de la música.

\- ¡Jajaja! Orfeo, tu ataque estaba concentrado principalmente en tu Cuerda G. Qué lástima que ahora haya sido cortada. -Dijo el egipcio, el cual saltó de las laderas montañosas hacia el Valle- Eres como un animal indefenso, te odio, Orfeo, así es, maldito, siempre he guardado rencor en mi corazón. Mostró su desprecio el egipcio, quien siguió tocando su Arpa.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Y allí estaba el joven, tocando su Lira delante del Emperador, siendo observado en las sombras por Pharaoh, el cual estaba de pie y en silencio ante aquel concierto para su Señor.

\- _...Hasta que llegaste, mi deber era tocar el Arpa para Hades y Pandora, pero te atreviste a arrebatarme dicho deber, a pesar de que no eres un Espectro, sino un Caballero..._

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ...No puedo aceptar esa afrenta, Orfeo, debido a que yo tengo más habilidades que tú, soy más poderoso. ¡Lo probaré ahora mismo! Así es, debes morir bajo mi "Embrujo" -Mostró su odio total hacia el joven peli celeste y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva- ¡"MALDICIÓN DE LA BALANZA"! Atacó y las montañas detrás de éls e destruyeron por completo.

\- Ahí está de nuevo ese sonido estridente. Reconoció Shun el mismo golpe que habían recibido en la "Segunda Prisión".

\- ¡Ay, no, no puedo mover mi cuerpo! Gritó Seiya y a la vez sufrió lo mismo Eurídice.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Dios, párenlo, párenlo! Pedía Papaleta, mientras que Starla caía desmayada al suelo.

\- ¡Starla, no, Mi Amor, vamos, tú puedes! -Le pidió Musculoso, tratando de despertarla, pero mientras durara la música de Pharaoh, iba a ser una tarea imposible de despertarla- ¡ME TIENES HARTO, HERMANO, AHORA VERÁS! Exclamó el castaño y se lanzó con Fantasmano contra el egipcio.

\- ¡Vamos a darle con todo lo que tenemos! Gritó Fantasmano, pero cuando iba a atacar al enemigo, éste repelió su ofensiva y los arrojó lejos, quedando en el suelo como los demás.

\- ¡Corazón de Orfeo, te ordeno salir de su cuerpo maligno y dirigirte a la "Balanza Sagrada"! Ordenó Pharaoh, mientras que seguía torturando a todos los presentes.

\- Solo...con un...disparo de mi...cañón...podré derribar...a ese ¡idiota! Trataba Peridot de atacar, pero no podía moverse, al igual que Ronaldo.

\- ¡ES EL FIN! Gritaron Seiya, Shun, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders, al ver que todo iba a fracasar.

\- ¡AMOR MÍOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas Eurídice y ante la mirada de victoria de Pharaoh, un revés apareció en él: Su Armadura había sufrido un daño y se había quebrado justo en la parte del corazón, saliendo aquel órgano vital afuera.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -Gritó, preso del pánico-

\- Al parecer...¡El malvado eres tú! -Sentenció Orfeo, levantándose del suelo y con su Cosmo encendido de vuelta-

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Pharaoh, quien sufría un indescriptible dolor en su corazón.

\- ¡ORFEO! Se alegraron de verlo el grupo de Seiya y los demás, a su vez, Steven y Connie fueron hacia él.

\- ¡Orfeo! Gritó de felicidad Eurídice, feliz de verlo de vuelta de pie y listo para derrotar a Pharaoh.

Ahora se habían invertido los papeles, Pharaoh era el que sería condenado por sus Pecados, ¿Quién lo diría? Un Juez del Infierno que sería juzgado, cosas así no se veían nunca.

\- ¡Mira la Pared, Pharaoh, mírala! -Le ordenó al egipcio que dirigiera su mirada hacia esa dirección, con furia en sus ojos y sorpresa, se volteó- ¡La "Balanza" se está inclinando!. Pronto el rival entró en pánico, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

\- ¡Es imposible! Se negó a creer lo que le estaba pasando.

\- Así es, en este momento tanto tu cuerpo como tu alma serán eliminados por tu propio poder. Sentenció Orfeo, quien seguía lanzando su ofensiva contra el egipcio.

\- No estás solo, amigo. Dijo Steve, quien llegó con Connie, ambos portaban la Lira de Mime de Benetnasch Eta, uno de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y ayudaban al joven a destruir a Pharaoh de Esfinge.

\- Todo el dolor que has causado, ahora vuelve hacia ti, Pharaoh. Sentenció Steven.

\- Lo que hiciste contra Orfeo y Eurídice no merece ningún perdón, pagarás caro por tu acción. Agregó Connie.

Los latidos del corazón del moreno iban en aumento al seguir la melodía de Orfeo, pronto sus gritos se hicieron sentir y de ahí, dejó caer el Espejo que Pandora le había dado para tenderle aquella trampa en la vuelta a la Superficie a la pareja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Imposible, esto debe ser -Mira a Orfeo, Steven y Connie- una ilusión. ¿Acaso pudo bloquear mi "Maldición de la Balanza"? A pesar de que le faltaba una Cuerda. Se negó a creer lo que estaba pasando, a su vez, el peli celeste seguía avanzando.

\- Pero, Orfeo. Le llamó Seiya.

\- Orfeo. Dijo Eurídice, al verlo caminar, yendo hacia el enemigo junto con Steven y Connie.

Se detuvieron delante del Espejo caído.

\- Así que esto creó la luz que me hizo confundir con el Sol: "El Espejo de Pandora". -Reconoció aquel objeto y con una gran fuerza, destruyó el mismo, quedando solo restos de cristales por doquier- ¡Qué tonto fui! Por ello Eurídice y yo...Dijo y volvieron los recuerdos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡Esa luz, por fin llegamos a la Superficie! ¡Eurídice, mira, es la Luz del Sol!_ Exclamó feliz el joven, pero cuando se volteó, habiendo funcionado la trampa de Pharaoh, lamentablemente halló a su amada chica convertida en piedra.- _¡Eurídice!_ Gritó el peli celeste, envuelto en furia y tristeza, al ver que había fracasado por culpa de uno de los Agentes de Pandora.

\- _Orfeo._ Dijo la chica con la voz débil.

\- _Eurídice._ Finalizó Orfeo, viendo que ahora iba a estar atrapado para siempre en las tierras imperiales de Hades.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Agh, escucha esto, no me interesan tus tontos lamentos. Advirtió Pharaoh.

\- No, ahora me queda todo claro. Reconoció aquel despeje de dudas.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó el egipcio sorprendido y Orfeo caminó hacia la rubia.

\- Eurídice, te amo, incluso aquí en el Infierno, créeme, Eurídice, te amo. -Mostró el joven ese romance tan ardiente y pasional como el fuego hacia ella, recordando los buenos momentos de cuando estaban en la Tierra, lejos del dolor y la maldad del Emperador y sus Agentes.-Aunque tuve que traicionar a Athena, deseaba tener tu alma de regreso, esa es la verdad. Sin embargo, cuando una flor muere, nunca vuelve a florecer: La gente, las aves, los insectos, incluso las Estrellas que brillan intensamente, la vida solamente ocurre una vez, por eso es tan hermosa y preciada, ¿comprendes, Eurídice? Estaba equivocado al traer a alguien de la Muerte, me equivoqué al desear tan cosa -Mostró el joven esa carga que tanto lo había estado presionando por mucho tiempo y lloraba sin parar, llevando a que Seiya, Shun, Bart, los Hermanos Flanders y los demás grupos también lloraran por aquellas palabras de amor-

\- Orfeo. Dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Vaya, parece que ahora te das cuenta de tu error ¿y qué con eso? Preguntó molesto Pharaoh.

\- Decidí que voy a luchar. Respondió Orfeo a la pregunta del rival.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¡Lucharé como un Caballero de Athena y derrotaré a Hades! -Juró en cumplir su deseo de venganza, Orfeo, mientras que su Cosmos se encendía-

\- ¡Tonto! Aún cuando lograste bloquear mi "Maldición de la Balanza" una vez, ahora no podrás defenderte sin tu "Cuerda Principal" -Le hizo recordar de aquella ofensiva pasada y ahora iban a prepararse para luchar- ¡Esta vez me encargaré de ustedes para siempre!. Juró vengarse de Seiya y los demás, quienes estaban bajo los efectos del Arpa de Pharaoh.

\- ¡No, otra vez! Gritó Shun.

\- Y ahora escuchen el "Juicio del Infierno", Caballeros y sufran hasta la Muerte. -Dijo el egipcio, pero cuando estaba listo para acabar con sus enemigos, las cuerdas de su Arpa se destruyeron todas a la vez.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Cómo es que...?! Quiso saber, pero ya Orfeo con Steven y Connie estaban lanzando su ataque final contra Pharaoh.- ¡No puede ser, sujeto la Cuerda con sus dientes! -En ese momento, la Armadura Negra de Pharaoh comenzó a quebrarse parte por parte, hasta que finalmente llegó hasta el centro mismo de él- ¡AGH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó el egipcio, mientras que era arrojado por los aires.

\- ¡"NOCTURNO DE CUERDAS"! Atacaron Orfeo, Steven y Connie contra Pharaoh.

El cuerpo del enemigo se elevó por los aires, hasta caer finalmente en el suelo, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, miró a su enemigo una vez más.

\- Es imposible...que con el sonido de tu Lira, incluso Hades, me hayas vencido. Dijo sus últimas palabras, para luego cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

El Juez de la "Segunda Prisión"; Pharaoh de Esfinge murió finalmente, tras ser derrotado por Orfeo, Steven y Connie.

\- ¡Steven, Connie! Gritó Perla, quien fue con Garnet, Amatista y Lapis hacia ellos.

\- Eso estuvo increíble, niños, lo han logrado. Les felicitó Garnet.

\- ¡Sí, como le patearon el trasero a Pharaoh, es digno de un buen vídeo para el recuerdo! Exclamó Amatista, quien estaba muy eufórica.

Por su parte, Orfeo tenía asuntos que atender.

\- Eurídice. Dijo el joven a ella.

\- _"Orfeo, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, las melodías tocaste todo este tiempo, gracias a tu Lira pude seguir viviendo, incluso en este estado. Pero...pero ya es suficiente"._ Agradeció ella todo el cariño y amor que Orfeo le había dado, era el momento de la despedida.

\- _"Eurídice"_ La miró él tiernamente a los ojos.

\- _"Orfeo, adiós y muchas gracias. Adiós"_ Se despidió ella, cerrando los ojos por fin, después de mucho tiempo allí, ella ya era libre del poder de Hades, pero dejando a Orfeo, quien seguía allí atrapado, el joven retrocedió con los ojos llorosos.

\- _"¡Eurídice"!_ Dijo el chico, quien se alejó, tras haber partido Eurídice a la Paz Eterna.

Un viento se levantó con fuerza en los Valles, llevándose consigo al alma de aquella chica, quien por fin era libre.

* * *

Una sombra avanzó hacia Athena, la cual permanecía en silencio.

\- Una hermosa e inocente vida, acaba de desaparecer aquí, en el Inframundo, Diosa Athena. Le informó Shaka de Virgo a Saori.

\- Démonos prisa para evitar que la gente siga sufriendo. Pidió la peli lila al rubio de La India para que se pusieran en marcha.

* * *

\- Bien, ustedes cinco, vamos ya. Ordenó Orfeo al grupo de Seiya.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a la "Tercera Prisión"? Preguntó Shun al peli celeste.

\- No me refiero a esa, me refiero a la "Octava Prisión", la Judeca, la Octava Esfera, es ahí donde se encuentra Hades. Dijo Orfeo al grupo sobre dónde estaba el Emperador.

\- Esa es la "Octava Prisión". Dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Judeca? Preguntó Shun ante el nombre dado.

\- Suena como Judea, las tierras montañosas del Sur de Israel, que luego sería parte del Imperio Romano, conocido como la "Provincia de Judea" Mencionó Rod con Todd sobre ese juego de palabras.

\- Al estar bajo sus órdenes, gané su confianza, por eso conozco un camino secreto para llegar a él: Hades es muy cuidadoso, nunca se le ve, incluso ante los Tres Jueces se les aparece rara vez. Sin embargo, toco mi Lira para él todos los días 13 y hoy es precisamente ese día. -Orfeo respiró hondo- Hoy...es 13. Reconoció que estarían con la suerte de su lado.

\- ¿Entonces...? Preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡Sí, así es! ¡Esta es nuestra única oportunidad para derrotar a Hades de una vez por todas! Dijo firme en su plan y decisión.

* * *

Mientras que el grupo de los "Herederos", el de Mordecai y Rigby con la "Brigada" se iban poniendo en marcha hacia el camino que había tomado Kanon, éste con Shiryu, Martin, Hyoga y Allison llegaron a una zona de riscos y en el centro del mismo, algo llamó la atención del Oriental y su Aprendiz.

\- _Hyoga, Allison, presten atención, quiero que miren eso_. Pidió Shiryu en voz baja.

\- Pero, ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! -Se preguntaron ambos, al ver que cientos de almas en blanco estaban empujando con todas sus fuerzas unas enormes rocas- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué los muertos están empujando enormes rocas? No entiendo.

\- Parece que llegamos a la "Tercera Prisión", pero no entiendo, ¿por qué están moviendo esas rocas? Parece que esas personas están siendo castigadas. Alegó Martin con Shiryu.

\- Sí, es verdad, se trata de la terrible "Tercera Prisión", donde los Humanos que estaban poseídos por sus deseos son forzados a empujar rocas eternamente, debido a su propia avaricia. Detalló Kanon sobre aquel tremendo castigo.

\- La acumulación de Pecados, el deseo ilimitado de tener todo y ser superiores. Detalló Allison.

\- Exacto, ese es el castigo que todos reciben por ese tipo de Pecados. Dijo Martin, sorprendido ante esa escena.

\- Humanos que estaban poseídos por sus propios deseos. Dijo Shiryu, cuando en ese momento, detrás de ellos, una lluvia de enormes rocas fueron lanzadas contra ellos, pero lograron esquivarlas.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! Gritó Martin, desenfundando la "Excalibur", pero Shiryu le detuvo.

\- Espera, no lo hagas ahora. Le pidió por su propia seguridad.

En ese momento, un Espectro alto, cuerpo robusto y bastante musculoso, su piel tenía una tez morena, un Casco Surplice cubría su cabeza, donde no mostraba su cabello, el rostro mostraba un aspecto tosco con rasgos bien definidos, además de su enorme boca y una gran nariz, además de llevar una Armadura Sapuris oscura. Éste saltó hacia las rocas caídas y lanzó una risa.

\- ¡Jajaja! Voy a descabellar a cinco Caballeros de Athena, ¡permítanme decirles que esta es la "Tercera Prisión" y que ustedes, Santos, merecen morir aplastados por esas rocas, jajaja! -Río el personaje, pero cuando se volteó, vio que los Caballeros de Athena habían evadido su ataque y se dirigían camino arriba- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a escapar?! ¡Esperen, soy Rock El Espectro del Golem, la Estrella Celestial de la Aceleración! ¡NO LOS DEJARÉ PASAR POR ESTA PRISIÓN, TOMEN ESTO: "BOMBARDEO DE PIEDRAS RODANTES"! ¡ MUERAN, CABALLEROS DE ATHENA! Gritó y lanzó su ofensiva contra sus rivales, para tomarlos por sorpresa.

Mientras que eran perseguidos por las rocas, Shiryu y Martin se voltearon, el chico sacó su Espada Excalibur, listo para el combate.

\- Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo. Dijo el Oriental.

\- Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Agregó Martin, apuntando su espada hacia el enemigo.

\- ¡¿Ahh?! Ahogó un grito de terror Rock y Shiryu con Martin se prepararon para atacar.

\- ¡¿Listo, Martin?! Peguntó el peli negro.

\- ¡Listo, Maestro! Respondió el joven.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO: "DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Lanzaron ambos su ofensiva contra Rock, quien fue arrojado por los aires y las rocas se destruyeron por completo.

Pronto, el cuerpo de Rock de Golem cayó al piso y al borde de la muerte, pronunció sus últimas palabras.

\- Son fuertes...eran demasiado fuertes. Dijo y murió por el golpe recibido de Shiryu y Martin.

El Espectro Rock de Golem había sido derrotado y con el camino libre, los Caballeros continuaron con su avance hacia Saori.

\- Shiryu, parece que tu vista regresó cuando entramos al Inframundo, eso me alegra mucho. Dijo Hyoga a su amigo, a quien no le había dicho nada sobre eso.

\- Sí, al parecer sucedió cuando fui enviado aquí por las "Ondas Infernales" de Máscara de Muerte, en este Mundo vemos las cosas de diferente forma. Respondió el Oriental pero cuando volvieron a mirar al frente, allí se hallaba otro enemigo más, el cual les estaba impidiendo el paso.

\- ¡Insectos, ¿adónde creen que van?! ¡No dejaré que crucen la "Tercera Prisión", yo soy la Estrella Celestial de la Derrota y voy a aplastarlos en menos de un segundo! Exclamó furioso Iván del Troll, el cual era también alto, cuero robusto y bastante musculoso. Su piel tenía una tez morena, rostro tosco y con rasgos bien definidos con unos grandes ojos, boca grande y dientes con forma de sierra.

\- ¡Ya cállate, desgraciado! Gritó Allison y ayudando a su Maestro Hyoga, lanzaron en coordinación una ofensiva contra el villano.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Atacaron los dos juntos y el enemigo se elevó por los aires debido al golpe recibido.

\- ¡Pero yo era la Estrella Celestial de la Derrota! ¡Agh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Exclamó su último aliento y finalmente cayó al suelo, derrotado.

El Espectro Iván del Troll también había sido derrotado y tras su muerte, continuaron con el avance.

\- Creo que hemos cruzado la "Tercera Prisión". Dijo Shiryu.

\- ¿En dónde estarán Shun, Seiya, Bart y los Hermanos? Quiso saber Hyoga.

\- No sé, pero también estoy preocupado por el Maestro. Mostró su tono de preocupación Shiryu.

\- Dejen de pensar en cosas inútiles, todos los Caballeros que nos encontramos en el Inframundo, somos los que nos dirigimos a la "Octava Prisión Judeca". Es nuestra máxima prioridad llegar ahí. Pidió Kanon de que se concentraran en el objetivo principal.

\- "La Octava Prisión Judeca" Recordó Hyoga el nombre que había sido nombrado.

\- _"Ahí es...donde se encuentra Hades"_ Reconoció Shiryu aquel lugar que debían llegar.

* * *

Y era allí, en aquel Palacio edificado al mejor y puro estilo griego, estructura circular central y a ambos lados dos estructuras cuadrangulares que se forman en un solo edificio, toda la misma estaba rodeada por altas columnas caladas. Allí se encontraba de pie ante el trono del Emperador, Pandora.

\- Señor Hades, Gobernante del Inframundo, debo decirle que Usted es mi, es mi...Decía ella ante el Monarca, cuando unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras.

\- Señorita Pandora, mis respetos. Yo soy Orfeo, por fin he llegado. Se presentó el joven ante ella.

\- Ay, Orfeo, he estado esperando este momento, hoy será el día en el que tocarás la Lira para el Señor Hades, ¿no es así? Quiso saber la joven.

\- Sí... -Respondió y miró hacia el trono- Señorita, ¿dónde está el Señor Hades? Preguntó Orfeo al ver que el sitio estaba vacío.

\- Llegará pronto, tranquilo. Espera aquí, por favor. Pidió la joven la paciencia de esperar al Emperador.

\- Sí. Respondió Orfeo, pero algo en la mirada de Pandora la hizo sospechar.

\- Espera. -Pidió y fue hacia un antiguo cofre- ¿Por qué has traído eso? Quiso saber ante las sospechas.

\- Pero, no comprendo, ¿se refiere a este cofre? Preguntó Orfeo.

\- No intentes engañarme, ¡¿Qué hay adentro?! ¡Ábrelo y muéstrame lo que contiene en este momento! Le ordenó ella al músico de cabellos celestes.

Orfeo permaneció en un silencio absoluto, Pandora quería que respondiera a su orden, no debía hacerla esperar a ella, quien era la Segunda Al Mando de las Fuerzas de Hades y era eso una falta de respeto total hacia su persona y a la del Emperador.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres mostrarme lo que hay adentro? Quiso saber ella, poniéndose seria.

\- Lo que hay en su interior, me gustaría mostrárselo directamente a Hades. Respondió y pidió ese deseo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Directamente a Hades? ¡De ninguna manera! -Se negó Pandora a cumplir el pedido de Orfeo y caminó hasta una de las paredes del Palacio, en donde tenía una lanza- Olvídalo, cualquier cosa dirigida al Señor Hades debe pasar primero por mi supervisión. ¡Ahora te lo ordeno, abre ese cofre! Le ordenó con toda su autoridad.

\- Como le dije, me gustaría mostrarle el contenido al Señor Hades. Repitió su deseo de solo al Emperador podía mostrar el contenido del cofre.

\- Esto es muy sospechoso, ¡¿por qué no me quieres mostrar lo que hay en el interior? -Quiso saber ella, poniéndose más serie y amenazante como una tormenta severa- Estamos en el Inframundo, este es su Paraíso considerado el "Jardín del Señor Hades". ¡No hay nada aquí que se le pueda ofrecer! Sobre todo viniendo de ti que eres un Caballero. -Dijo ella y con un rápido golpe, quitó la tapa del cofre, revelando el contenido- ¡Ah! Esto es...Dijo ella, viendo las flores en el interior.

\- Así es, como usted sabe, cerca de la "Segunda Prisión", donde se nos permite estar a Eurídice y a mí, es el único lugar del Inframundo donde crecen flores. Traje algunas para complacer al Señor Hades. Dijo el joven, mostrando el regalo para el Emperador.

\- ¿Ah sí? Con que flores, ¿eh?. -Dijo con un tono de sospecha y hundió su lanza varias veces, en busca de alguna trampa o truco que pusiera en peligro la vida de Hades. Orfeo la observaba cometer ese acto contra el regalo que había traído- Muy bien, Orfeo, el Señor Hades aparecerá cuando toques tu Arpa. Por lo tanto te recomiendo tranquilizarte y comenzar. Dio su aprobación la chica al peli celeste, tras haber examinado el cofre pero sin ningún resultado alguno.

\- Sí, no se preocupe. Dio su palabra Orfeo, mientras que una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente.

\- Bien, comienza a tocar tu melodía cuando lo desees, por cierto, me disculpo por dudar de tu lealtad hacia Hades. Pidió disculpas la chica por haber pensado que él era un traidor.

\- Sí, está bien. -Respondió el joven de nuevo, aceptando las disculpas de Pandora y miró hacia el cofre- _"Seiya, Shun, Niños, no murieron ante la Lanza de Pandora, ¿verdad?. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, no podemos_ desperdiciarla"-Orfeo estaba listo para tocar su Lira, mirando hacia el trono pero en ese momento, las puertas detrás suyo se abrieron, inundando el recinto con una luz blanca- ¿Qué? Ustedes son...Aiacos, Radamanthys, Minos...los Tres Jueces del Infierno. Dijo sorprendido, mirando hacia los tres invitados que aparecieron en el umbral de la "Octava Prisión".

* * *

\- ¿Creen que estarán bien Seiya y los demás? Preguntó Perla, mientras que estaban en el camino que dejaba atrás la "Tercera Prisión".

\- Tranquila, no les pasará nada, ellos saben lo que hacen. Dijo Steven, dando buenos ánimos.

\- Será mejor seguir y llegar con Mi Dragoncito Marino, de prisa. Pidió Mabel, la cual podía sentir el Cosmos de su amado novio.

Estaban a poco de llegar y a su vez, la llegada de los Tres Jueces del Infierno a la "Octava Prisión" inició un rápido aumento de la tensión que terminaría por estallar.

* * *

 **Uff, pero lo hice, el capítulo más largo de esta Saga :3 Espero que les vaya a gustar.**

 **Saludos para Kitty 1999, aletuki01, Fipe2 (Hoy comenzaré con el capítulo 3 de la mini serie de Sailor Moon-Rick and Morty :D) y lady-sailor, ahora, ¿Qué va a pasar en la terrible "Octava Prisión"? ¿Mabel verá a Hades y se enamorará?, ¿Y también se enamorará de los otros dos Jueces del Infierno que faltan?, ¿Lograrán llevar la Armadura de Athena a Saori? Sus preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene de esta gran Saga de Hades, cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :D.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: El Emperador Hades se iba a mostrar finalmente ante Orfeo y sus acompañantes, los cuales eran Seiya, Shun, Bart y los Hermanos Flanders, los cuales habían sido ocultados de la vigilancia de Pandora, la cual, por un momento, pensó que aquel cofre con flores sería un trampa contra la vida del Gobernante del Mundo de los Muertos.

A su vez, el grupo de los "Herederos" con la "Brigada" junto con el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby iban a toda prisa para reencontrarse con Kanon, Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Martin, los cuales habían salido de la "Tercera Prisión", derrotando a los Espectros Rock de Golem e Iván del Troll, los cuales fueron enemigos fáciles de vencer, pero ahora, con el camino libre, los tres grupos debían ser sumamente cuidadosos, ya que estaban metidos en tierras bastante complicadas de atravesar.

En el momento en que estaban por alcanzar al grupo de Kanon, Steven y Connie se detuvieron y miraron hacia el Norte, en dirección hacia la "Octava Prisión", donde un sentimiento les invadió.

\- Steven, Connie, ¿por qué se detienen? Preguntó Garnet a los dos niños.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos detenernos. Dijo Claude Speed, haciendo recordar que tenían que encontrarse con Kanon y su grupo.

\- Ustedes prosigan, nosotros nos quedaremos. Pidió Ronaldo.

\- Pero, ¿Y Kanon? Preguntó Mabel, la cual se estaba asustando por no estar junto con su amado peli azul.

\- Seguiremos luego, creo que hay un atajo que corta el camino hacia el Sur, donde podemos encontrarnos con ellos. Dijo Connie, la cual se había memorizado y hecho un mapa de las tierras imperiales de Hades.

\- No podemos dejarlos solos, nos necesitan. Les hizo recordar Mabel.

Steven se acercó y apoyó su mano en los hombros de la hermana gemela de Dipper, la cual se negaba a dejar solo a su amado Dragón Marino.

\- No te preocupes, Kanon es muy fuerte y severo, si pudo vencer a tantos enemigos aquí, estoy seguro que nadie lo podrá frenar. Pero necesitamos ayudar a Seiya, Shun y los demás, incluyendo a Orfeo, estamos en deuda con él y con Eurídice. Dijo el chico, haciendo saber de aquella deuda pendiente.

Mabel, por unos minutos, se quedó pensativa, sabía que su Dragón Marino era bastante fuerte y que nadie lo frenaría, pero otro lado, un extraño miedo la rodeaba sobre el destino de él y los demás Caballeros.

\- Está bien, vayamos a ayudarlo. Dijo finalmente.

\- Perfecto, andando, conozco un atajo. Les marcó Connie con Peridot el camino.

\- ¿Hacia dónde? Preguntó Amatista.

\- Por aquí, todo hacia el Norte, ¡vamos! Señaló Peridot y todos avanzaron hacia esa dirección, mientras que los otros dos grupos, los de CJ y Mordecai y Rigby se moverían en dirección hacia el Oeste, donde estaban yendo Kanon y los demás de sus compañeros.

\- ¡SI VEN A HADES, DÍGANLE QUE SOLO FUE UNA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA POR LO DEL ARTE! Pidió Rigby como recado.

\- ¡SE LO DIREMOS EN PERSONA! Prometió Ronaldo y se fueron hacia el Norte.

* * *

Orfeo se hallaba en el Salón del Trono de la "Octava Prisión", arrodillado y en silencio, con su Lira en las manos, esperando a la llegada del Emperador Hades, cuando él se estableciera en aquel sitio, el peli celeste tocaría como siempre lo había hecho por tanto tiempo, pero ésta vez sería con un toque muy especial y solo reservado para el enemigo.

\- Cualquier cosa dirigida al Señor Hades, debe pasar primero por mí, tu Celadora Pandora.-Dijo Pandora, tomando su Lanza, en un movimiento de registrar lo que había en el cofre- Ahora, ¡abre ese cofre! -Ordenó-

\- Como le dije, me gustaría mostrarle el contenido al Señor Hades. Respondió Orfeo, pidiendo que le mostrara el regalo preparado para el Emperador solamente para él.

\- Es muy sospechoso, ¿por qué no quieres mostrarme el cofre? -Preguntó con mirada de dudas la chica- Estamos en el Inframundo, el Jardín del Señor Hades, considerado su Paraíso, no hay nada en este lugar que se le pueda ofrecer. Sobre todo viniendo de ti, que eres un Caballero. -Lanzó su mirada de frialdad hacia Orfeo y abrió el cofre- ¡Ah! Esto es... -Dijo y quedó sorprendida al ver las flores en el interior del cofre-

\- Así es, como usted, cerca de la "Segunda Prisión", donde se nos permite a estar Eurídice y a mí, es el único lugar del Inframundo en donde crecen flores. Traje algunas esperando complacer al Señor Hades. Dijo Orfeo, mostrando el regalo.

\- ¿Ha sí? Con que flores, ¿eh? -Volvió a lanzar sus dudas y sospechas, para luego hundir la Lanza en el interior de las flores, buscando algún posible objeto sospechoso que atentara contra la vida del Emperador-

Orfeo permaneció en silencio, pero de golpe, las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo que entrara la luz blanca de los exteriores y revelando la presencia de tres invitados en el umbral.

\- ¿Qué? -Se preguntó sorprendido y miró hacia atrás- Ustedes son...los Tres Jueces del Infierno -Reconoció Orfeo a aquellos tres personajes- Los Tres Jueces del Infierno. Dijo Orfeo, quien seguía arrodillado.

\- Señorita Pandora. Llamó Radamanthys a la chica, quien se giró al escuchar al rubio.

\- Usted nos llamó al mismo tiempo. Mencionó Minos.

\- ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo malo? Preguntó Aiacos.

\- No, todo sigue igual. -Respondió y caminó hacia el peli celeste- Solo se trata de la Lira de Orfeo, pensé que ustedes también deberían escuchar sus Melodías alguna vez. Agregó ella del por qué los había llamado, pero Aiacos dio un paso firme, quedando cerca de la chica.

\- Señorita Pandora, disculpe, pero los Caballeros se encuentran en el Inframundo ¿y aún así nos pide venir aquí para escuchar un Arpa? -Preguntó Radamanthys, el cual mostró un tono de seriedad al asunto-.

\- Silencio, Radamanthys, el Señor Hades aún no sabe nada acerca de este penoso asunto. No quiero molestarlo con algo tan trivial como esto, por eso actúa como si nada estuviera ocurriendo y aunque sea por un momento, te invito a escuchar la melodía, en silencio. -Ordenó ella de que no hablara más, para que luego pidiera que escuchara a Orfeo tocar su Lira.- ¿Entendido? No quiero que desobedezcas.

\- Sí. Radamanthys tuvo que responder y callarse, ya que de lo contrario, terminaría castigado por desobediencia.

Orfeo se puso después de que Pandora pidiera al rubio que escuchara con los otros dos Jueces, el espectáculo que él daría al respecto.

\- _"Esto no me agrada, justo hoy los Tres Jueces...Seiya, Shun, Niños"_ Temió el joven de que el plan no saliera como esperaba.

Pronto, los Tres Jueces tomaron asiento, a la espera de que comenzara Orfeo a tocar su Lira para ellos, hasta que el propio Hades llegara al Salón del Trono y con él, todas las piezas estarían en su lugar. El peli celeste comenzó a tocar su Lira, un suave concierto inundó el sitio, a pesar de que Radamanthys permanecía serio y callado, Minos lo estaba disfrutando con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero Aiacos estaba igual que el rubio ingles. Pandora también lo disfrutaba en silencio, pero en el interior de Orfeo, él sentía aquella presencia, sabía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Emperador aparecería y podrían ponerle punto final a su existencia.

\- _"Ya está aquí. Pero ¿cómo llegó? Hades está sentado en su trono del otro lado de la cortina, no hay tiempo que perder, llegó la hora de combatir. ¡Es mi deber como Caballero de Athena y para cumplir el deseo de Eurídice! ¡El sonido secreto de la Lira: "La Serenata Mortal"!"_ -Orfeo comenzó a cambiar el tono de su música, preparando su arma secreta- _"Los Dioses dejarán de hablar, los Pájaros dejarán de cantar e incluso las Estrellas dejarán de brillar, en medio del encanto, todos se dormirán. Es el breve momento donde el Universo de detiene y duerme profundamente. Todo en este Mundo se dormirá profundamente, profundamente, profundamente, profundamente"_ -Acto seguido, Aiacos, Radamanthys, Minos y Pandora quedaron dormidos en un profundo sueño y Orfeo se levantó- _"Ahora sus mentes duermen profundamente, gracias a la "Serenata Mortal" o mejor dicho, sus Mentes se han separado de sus cuerpos y se encuentran vagando en otra Dimensión. Aunque despierten después de 10 días, nunca sabrán que han estado durmiendo y tan solo pensarán que estuvieron escuchando mis Melodías. ¡Ahora, esta es mi oportunidad, Hades, prepárate!"_ \- Exclamó Orfeo, listo para destruir al Emperador, pero en ese momento, un potente ataque desconocido perforó su armadura en la zona del pecho, tomándolo por sorpresa- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó el joven por aquel golpe sorpresivo, cuyo autor era nada más ni nada menos que el propio Juez del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern, el cual no había caído bajo el hechizo de Orfeo.

\- Es realmente una pena, ya que mis oídos no están educados para apreciar el sonido de tu Arpa. Además, era imposible que alguien como tú renunciara a ser un Caballero, sabía que algún día harías algo como eso. -Dijo el rubio, el cual estaba posicionado y listo para matar a Orfeo, mientras que el joven hacía un esfuerzo, a pesar del golpe, para voltearse y ver al que le atacó cobardemente por la espalda- Aunque entiendo por qué tú, Orfeo de Lira, tienes tu poder comparable con el de los Caballeros Dorados, jamás imaginé que serías capaz de poner a dos de los Jueces del Infierno bajo tu hechizo, sin embargo no permitiré que hagas lo que quieras, ¡este es tu fin, Orfeo! ¡"Gran..."! Sentenció el rubio, quien se preparó para acabar con el peli celeste, pero del interior del cofre, salieron sorpresivamente, Seiya y compañía.

\- ¡Radamanthys! -Gritó el joven, tomando por sorpresa al Juez rubio- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Atacó Seiya al inglés.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó el Juez, el cual recibía con todo el ataque y su casco caía al suelo, quebrándose uno de los dos cuerpos, el del lado izquierdo.

* * *

\- ¡Esta es la "Octava Prisión", vamos! Señaló Steven y subieron las escaleras.

Empezaron por abrir las puertas, pero éstas estaban cerradas por dentro.

\- ¡No se abren, hola, hola, somos nosotros! Gritó Connie, pero por el sonido del combate entre Seiya y Radamanthys, se hizo imposible que los lograran escuchar.

\- Aún lado. Pidió Peridot y con su cañón láser derribó las puertas de acceso.

\- Gracias, Peridot. Le agradeció Connie.

\- No es nada, ya me lo agradecerán, ahora andando. Pidió la chica y se adentraron hacia el interior del sitio.

* * *

\- ¡Orfeo, hazlo ahora! Pidió Seiya de que destruyera al Emperador, Radamanthys, quien se había recuperado del golpe, estaba ahora furioso y no descansaría hasta acabar con ellos.

\- ¡Mi Pastelito Inglés, ya volví! Gritó Mabel, feliz de ver a su amado Juez y se lanzó para abrazarlo y besarlo.

A su vez, los demás miembros de los "Herederos" entraron al Salón del Trono.

\- ¡Allí, allí está Orfeo! Señaló Connie, tomando la mano de Steven y juntos prepararon la Lira de Mime, yendo con él hacia el ataque contra Hades, quien estaba sentado en su trono.

\- ¡Resiste, Mabel, ahí vamos! Pidió Dipper, pero la chica tenía a Radamanthys bajo su control.

\- ¿Me extrañó, Su Señoría? Le preguntó dulcemente al Juez.

A pesar de que Mabel lo tenía bajo su control, Radamanthys, preso de la furia y el odio, se lanzó a la carrera para detener a Orfeo, quien había llegado a las escaleras y se dirigía hacia el trono, preparando su Lira.

\- ¡Detente! Le ordenó el rubio, quien estaba por lanzar otra ofensiva.

\- No te dejaré ir, solo déjame besarte y curaré tu odio con mi amor. Prometió la gemela, pero el rubio estaba listo para acabar con ella.

\- ¡Mabel, no! Gritó Dipper y corrió hacia ellos, aferrándose a la capa blanca de su hermana, sacándola a tiempo de Radamanthys, mientras que él iba contra todo, contra viento y marea hacia Orfeo.

\- ¡HADES, HA LLEGADO TU FIN! -Gritó el peli celeste y el Emperador se levantó de su trono, causando que el joven se detuviera- ¿Qué? ¿Ese es Hades? ¡No, no es posible! Gritó sorprendido Orfeo de verse cara a cara con él.

\- ¿Ese es Hades? Preguntó Connie.

\- Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto. Temió Steven.

Allí estaba, de pie, el viento movía las cortinas del trono y un reflejo de superioridad y autoridad podía notarse en él.

\- ¡Increíble, ese medallón es...!Señaló Seiya, sorprendido también con Bart y los demás.

\- ¡Ese es...! Exclamó Shun, recordando el momento en que había entregado el Medallón de su madre al Espectro Caronte de Aqueronte, para pudiera pagar el viaje hacia la otra orilla del Río.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Prometo cuidarlo"._ Juró Shun, mientras que entregaba el Medallón.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Y allí estaba aquel objeto, colgando del cuello del Emperador Hades.

\- ¡Es que...es...es idéntico a mi Medallón! ¡Y su...su rostro! -Gritó horrorizado al ver la terrible verdad- ¡Es el mío, soy yo!. Siguió gritando, horrorizado al ver semejante igualdad en él.

\- Ah...Señor Hades. Dijo Radamanthys, sorprendido.

\- Aún no logro comprender ¿por qué es idéntico a Andrómeda?. No, solo importa en este momento ¡Y no puedo perder esta oportunidad! ¡AHHHHHH! Gritó Orfeo, lanzándose con Connie y Steven contra Hades.

\- ¡NO SE LOS VOY A PERMITIR! Iba a intervenir Radamanthys, pero Seiya y Bart se interpusieron.

\- ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS TUS OPONENTES! Gritó Seiya con Bart y atacaron al rubio.

A su vez, Mabel se hallaba tentada, mirando en recostada en el suelo y tomando fotos de Hades para su álbum.

\- Jiji, hola, Su Alteza, mucho gusto, ¿tendría usted la amabilidad de darme su número de teléfono? -Preguntó ella muy divertida.- ¡Awwww, qué lindos ojos que tienes, Dios, siempre quise ser la Emperatriz de un Mundo, pero me siento feliz de ser una "Heredera" de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard!.

\- ¡Escucha la última melodía de Orfeo! ¡ESTE ES "EL ACORDE FINAL"! ¡MUERE, HADES!. Lanzó el peli celeste con los niños su ofensiva contra Hades, las cuerdas de las dos Liras se enredaron sobre el Emperador, aprisionándolo y llevándolo a su futura y pronta destrucción.

Pronto, el cuerpo del pelirrojo desapareció por completo, como si hubiera explotado una poderosa bomba, no quedaron restos del enemigo.

\- ¡Mira! Señaló Seiya.

\- ¡LO HAN LOGRADO! Celebraron ellos.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! Gritó horrorizado, Radamanthys.

Pero la alegría duró poco tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? -Se preguntó Orfeo, al ver que las cuerdas estaban empapadas del Cosmos de Hades- Desapareció, Hades desapareció, ¡imposible! pero ¿quién era el que acabo de ver? Quiso saber el peli celeste.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada. Temió Perla, mientras que Garnet guardaba un terrible desenlace por su "Visión del Futuro".

\- ¡¿Eh?! Exclamó sorprendido Shun.

\- Pero, ¿Qué ocurrió? Quiso saber saber Seiya al respecto.

\- ¡MALDITO! Gritó Radamanthys y sorpresivamente, atravesó el pecho de Orfeo, atacándolo por la espalda.

\- ¡ORFEO! Gritaron Connie y Steven. Lo mismo Seiya, Shun y los niños.

\- ¡Te haremos sufrir! Juró Connie, quien se lanzó con la Espada de Rose Cuarzo contra el Juez del Infierno.

\- ¡Allí voy, Connie, resiste! Dijo Steven, el cual golpeó a Radamanthys en el rostro, pero sin lograr sacarlo de encima de Orfeo, quien siguió recibiendo el ataque del rubio.

Pero cuando ellos iban a atacar, el rubio mostró otra fase de su plan: Tomó al herido peli celeste, utilizándolo como escudo humano.

\- ¡Momento! ¡Si me atacan, también lastimarán a Orfeo! -Amenazó a todos ellos-

\- Eres un maldito cobarde, Radamanthys de Wyvern. Le maldijo Connie.

\- Pagarás caro por lo que hiciste, no te salvarás. Prometió Steven.

\- ¡Silencio, después de Orfeo, me haré cargo de matarlos a todos ustedes! -Dio su amenaza de muerte y luego le ordenó al peli celeste lo siguiente- Ahora te ordeno que regreses a la normalidad a Pandora, Minos y Aiacos. Ordenó a Orfeo de que cumpliera su orden.

\- Nun...ca. -Se negó el joven, quien dirigió sus dedos hacia su Lira y comenzó a tocar, apareciendo una luz blanca y celeste-

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! -Gritó horrorizado Radamanthys, al ver que las cuerdas se enredaban en su Armadura-

\- ¡Bien, Orfeo! Le felicitó Seiya.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, ataquen a Radamanthys a través de mi cuerpo! Ordenó el peli celeste.

\- No...pero. Dijeron ambos, viendo que si lo hacían, Orfeo iba a morir.

\- ¡No lo duden, no sobreviviré a estas heridas! ¡Tienen que...derrotar a Radamanthys e ir...tras Hades! Pidió que lo hicieran, pero las Cuerdas se rompieron y Radamanthys se preparó para matarlo.

\- ¡AH! ¡QUÉ INOCENTE ERES! Exclamó el rubio.

Orfeo dejó caer su Lira al suelo y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su rival, mientras que éste lo atacaba repetidas veces.

\- ¡APÁRTATE, MALDITO! Le ordenó el rubio.

\- ¡SEIYA, BART, ATAQUEN AHORA! Exigió el peli celeste.

\- Pero...Iba a decir el castaño.

\- ¡RÁPIDO! Pidió desesperado Orfeo, al ver que Seiya y Bart dudaban de hacerlo.

\- ¡Si no despiertas a Pandora y los demás, continuaré hasta matarte! Advirtió Radamanthys a Orfeo, quien siguió atacándolo y una línea de sangre se vio bajar desde la frente del peli celeste.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan?! -Les preguntó y volvió a recibir las descargas del enemigo- ¡No desperdicien mi vida, ATAQUEN!. Ordenó de nuevo.

\- ¡MUERE! Exclamó Radamanthys, listo para matarlo definitivamente.

\- ¡Si son unos Caballeros de Athena, APRESÚRENSE, ATAQUEN! Los desafió y a ambos protagonistas no les quedó otra que obedecer la orden de Orfeo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHH, PERDÓNANOS, ORFEO: "METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Lanzaron Seiya y Bart su ofensiva, la cual con su intensidad, alejó a Radamanthys del peli celeste.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SU TÉCNICA ES MUCHO MÁS PODEROSA QUE ANTES! Gritó horrorizado y soltó al joven, quien cayó al suelo.

\- _"¡¿Este Cosmos es el "Octavo Sentido"?!_ Se preguntó Orfeo, tras caer al piso.

Acto seguido, tras liberarse del Juez, Seiya y Bart fueron con los demás para ver cómo estaba.

\- ¡Orfeo! -Gritaron ambos, al verlo herido y con su Armadura destruida, llegaron hasta él y lo ayudaron a levantarse, pero no sabían que él ya estaba con muy pocas energías para hacerlo- Levántate, por favor. Pidió Seiya de que hiciera un esfuerzo, pero no podría hacerse.

\- Por favor, resiste. Pidió Shun, quien trajo la Lira que había caído.

\- Sé que puedes, vamos, fuiste muy valiente contra Radamanthys, vamos, tú puedes. Le animó Steven con Connie.

\- A...A...¿ustedes son de verdad Caballeros de Athena? -Preguntó a ellos-

\- Orfeo, amigo. Dijo Seiya, tomando la mano del músico.

\- Cuídenla, por favor...se los suplico...protejan...a...Athena. Pidió como último deseo suyo, para luego, finalmente morir en paz tras haber cumplido con su misión.

\- Orfeo, ¿por qué? Preguntó Seiya, mientras que las lágrimas aparecían en ellos y abrazaba al caído músico.

\- Seiya, Bart...¿Acaso Orfeo ya no tendrá que seguir tocando el Arpa para luchar? Y al fin podrá descansar, ¿cierto? Preguntó Shun con las lágrimas bajando por sus ojos.

\- Sí. Respondió con un tono triste, Seiya, en su voz, mientras que Orfeo de Lira estaba ya en paz.

\- _"Eurídice"_ Pensó en ella finalmente y su alma dejó por fin las tierras imperiales, esas regiones donde el dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte eran la moneda de cada día, ellos dos, Orfeo de Lira y Eurídice estaban en paz finalmente, reuniéndose en el Más Allá para estar juntos y cumplir la promesa de amarse y estar para siempre juntos, incluso después de la Muerte.

Steven y Connie salieron en silencio con los demás hacia afuera y miraron hacia el Cielo, lugar donde ahora estaban Orfeo y Eurídice para siempre.

\- _Ahora se convertirá en una Estrella y solo tocará canciones de amor. Se dice que puedes escuchar la Lira de Orfeo, si escuchas cuidadosamente en su dirección a su Estrella, en el Cielo del Verano._ Dijo Seiya, mientras que miraban al Firmamento, tanto en los dominios de Hades como en la Tierra, donde estaban los demás grupos en el Santuario y una Estrella Fugaz cruzó el Firmamento hacia el Este.

* * *

Orfeo de Lira y Eurídice habían muerto, finalmente sus almas eran libres del tormento de Hades y ahora podían estar juntos y para siempre en el Más Allá, alejados del dolor y la muerte.

\- _"Así que ese es el Amor Humano, la esencia de la Naturaleza y que permite que las personas estén juntas...Ahora lo comprendo todo...Rose y Greg...ellos...tenían un verdadero lazo de amor y que nunca se separarían, pero con su muerte...Ellos son como Orfeo y Eurídice. Si lo hubiera comprendido antes y así hubiera evitado alejarme de Greg cuantas veces venía para saludarme o para visitar a Steven en la casa, me hace sentir culpable"_ Pensó Perla, recordando esos momentos en los que estaba con Rose y ese gran amor que sentía Greg por ella, cosas como esa la hacían sentir triste, porque siempre había evadido los saludos y el buen humor que siempre traía el ex-músico, incluso cuando fueron a Empire City, se sentía culpable, pero en ese momento, sintió la mano de cierta Gema que se apoyó en sus hombros.

\- Sabía que ibas a decir eso, Perla, no te culpas, fueron malas acciones que cometiste, pero aún así, Rose hubiera querido que nosotras también fuéramos felices, como lo fue ella con Greg, incluso cuando quedó embarazada de Steven. Dijo Garnet, quien pudo ver los pensamientos de Perla, gracias a su "Visión del Futuro", inmediatamente, los ojos de la chica se humedecieron por lo que había hecho en el Pasado y abrazó a Garnet con mucha fuerza.

\- ¿Estará bien? Preguntó Amatista, pero Lapis le cerró el paso.

\- Es mejor dejarla sola un rato, necesita descargarse, ven, vamos adentro. Dijo la Gema del Océano, mientras que volvían al interior de la "Octava Prisión".

Dentro, Mabel estaba tomándose fotos y besando a Minos y Aiacos, los cuales seguían bajo el hechizo del sueño de Orfeo, no notarían que una cierta gemela de cabellos castaños les había estado besando y dando mimos todo ese tiempo.

\- Nosotros nos apresuremos a encontrarnos con Kanon y con los demás, ustedes sigan su camino: Lisa y los demás están en camino también. Les comunicó Ronaldo a los chicos.

\- Está bien, tengan cuidado, amigos, los caminos están muy custodiados por las fuerzas de Hades. Pidió Seiya a ellos.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta. Respondió Dipper y partieron de allí.

\- Adiós, Mis Pastelitos, nos volveremos a ver. Se despidió Mabel de Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos, besándolos y dándoles el último abrazo, mientras que Steven y Connie depositaban dos Rosas al lado del cuerpo de Orfeo.

\- Nunca te olvidaremos, Orfeo de Lira. Prometieron ambos chicos y partieron con los demás de sus compañeros para seguir a Kanon y los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al Suroeste de la "Octava Prisión", se estaba llevando a cabo una tenaz batalla entre las fuerzas de la Guardia Imperial del Emperador Hades contra dos intrusos, los cuales estaban masacrando a todo quien quisiera detenerles el paso.

\- ¿Qué clase de enemigos? Se preguntó uno de los Guardias.

\- Son simples niños, pero portan las Armaduras Marinas de los Generales del Emperador Poseidon. Respondió uno de los Capitanes, quien veía cómo sus tropas eran barridas por aquellos dos conocidos.

\- ¡Debieron habernos dejado pasar y no estarían lamentando bajas! -Gritó Brady de Caballo Marino, el cual se elevó en los Cielos y preparó su ataque- ¡TOMEN ESTO: "VIENTOS HURACANADOS"! Exclamó el joven y arrojó por los aires a todos los enemigos, dejándolos fuera de combate.

\- ¡Ya escucharon, quítense del camino o nos abrimos paso a golpes! -Exclamó, por su parte, Mavis de Sirena, la cual también se preparó para atacar- ¡"CANTO DE LAS SIRENAS", SIENTAN COMO SUS MAYORES Y MÁS PROFUNDOS DESEOS LES JUEGAN EN SU CONTRA! Dijo ella y los Guardias terminaron por sucumbir ante la traición de sus propios deseos más profundos.

\- Ordenen la retirada. Ordenó serio el Capitán de la Guardia Imperial.

\- Sí, Señor. Respondió uno de sus Lugartenientes y dio la señal para que se retiraran, llevándose a sus muertos y heridos.

(Música X Gon´Give It To Ya, DMX)

La zona quedó completamente vacía al retirarse las fuerzas enemigas, eso les dio el paso libre a Mavis y Brady de avanzar.

* * *

Volviendo a la "Octava Prisión", solo quedaron allí Seiya, Shun y los niños.

\- Shun, Niños, no podemos detenernos más tiempo, vamos tras Hades. -Pidió Seiya, pero al voltearse, se toparon con Radamanthys, quien había sobrevivido al golpe anterior de ambos-

\- Pero...Radamanthys, ¿acaso eres inmortal? Preguntó Bart a él.

\- Jaja, así es, desafortunadamente para ustedes, aunque su Poder haya aumentado, sus técnicas infantiles no funcionarán contra mí. Ahora ¡MUERAN IGUAL QUE ORFEO! Respondió a su pregunta, pero cuando se preparó para atacar, Shun se interpuso.

\- Espera, Radamanthys. -Lo detuvo Shun, cuyo color de ojos había cambiado- ¡No me gustan las batallas, detente! Le ordenó con voz autoritaria.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Increíble, no solo su apariencia, sino hasta su voz es idéntica a la del Señor Hades! Preguntó el Juez sorprendido y reconoció aquel cambio.

\- ¿Qué? Shun...Dijo Seiya confundido.

\- ¿Maestro? Preguntaron Rod y Todd, para Radamanthys fue motivo de risa y burla.

\- Jejeje, ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡AUNQUE TU ROSTRO SE LE PAREZCA, NO COMPRENDO QUE AL FINGIR ERES EL SEÑOR HADES! ¡¿ACASO ERAS TAN ILUSO QUE PENSASTE QUE NO IBA A ATACARTE! ¡TOMA ESTO! Gritó el rubio y se le lanzó contra él, deshaciéndose de Rod y Todd, quienes le bloqueaban el paso.

\- Inepto, ¡¿no entendiste?! ¡Te ordeno de que te detengas! ¡RADAMANTHYS! -Ordenó serio y luego elevó la voz, deteniendo al rubio, quien se le quedó observando-

\- _"Esta grandeza...no...no es algo...que un simple Humano pueda imitar, en verdad este individuo es...¡No puede ser! Mi Señor, ¡no!"_ Quedó sorprendido el rubio al verlo a Shun, su piel se había vuelto muy blanca y sus ojos estaban también apagados.

\- Imposible, no puedo creerlo, Shun, ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Seiya, acercándose a su amigo.

\- Ustedes son los Caballeros de Pegaso y Tigre. Dijo fríamente.

\- ¿Tú? Shun. Respondió Seiya, sorprendido con Bart.

Shun cambió su cuerpo, volviendo a ser Hades.

\- _"Ya no cabe duda, aunque...¡No puedo creer que el Señor Hades sea Andrómeda, un_ Caballero!" Pensó para sus adentros Radamanthys, viendo a su Emperador mostrar su rostro y el cuerpo que ahora poseía.

 _-_ No, ¡No! Eso no puede ser, tú eres Shun, eres un Caballero de Athena, quien porta la Armadura de Andrómeda, nuestro compañero y hermano menor de Ikki. Así es, eres una persona noble que no le gusta pelear, no hay necesidad. Esa es la verdad, no es así/¿no es así?, Shun. Trató Seiya de hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- No te me acerques, eres un enemigo, un simple Caballero, ¡¿cómo te atreves a intentar tocarme?! Le prohibió que le hablara, ya no era el mismo Shun que ellos conocían.

\- M...Ma...Maestro Shun. Dijeron Rod y Todd, temblando del miedo.

\- Pero...Dijo Seiya a su amigo.

\- ¡Radamanthys! Llamó el pelirrojo al Juez y éste tomo posición militar.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Sí, Señor Hades! Respondió con dudas pero manteniendo su fidelidad.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Hades? Se preguntaron Seiya y Bart al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¡¿Dijiste Hades?! ¡No puede ser, es imposible! Se negó Bart a creer aquellas palabras.

\- ¡No, no, Shun! ¡Está mintiendo! Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, Seiya, pero en ese momento, Radamanthys los sorprendió y atacó por la espalda.

\- ¡Castigaré a todo aquel que se oponga al Dios del Inframundo: "Gran Caución"! Los atacó con suma fuerza, haciéndolos gritar, mientras que Shun los observaba sin importarles lo que les ocurriera.

\- Niños. Les llamó Shun, ahora poseído por Hades.

\- S...sí..Sí...Ma...Señor Hades. Respondieron temblorosos y aterrados, los Hermanos Rod y Todd.

\- Vengan conmigo, ustedes serán los nuevos líderes de la Guardia Imperial. Les ordenó y tuvieron que acatar esa orden.

* * *

Sobre las colinas rocosas del Oeste, allí se hallaban Saori y el Caballero Shaka de Virgo, observando hacia el Este de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sabes que en Judeca hay un Cosmos gigantesco que jamás había sentido. La espera valió la pena. Dijo Shaka a Saori, quien estaba callada.

\- Al fin ha hecho su aparición en el Inframundo el Rey de la Oscuridad Hades. Oficializó Saori en esos momentos, mientras que el viento movía sus cabellos.

* * *

De vuelta en la "Octava Prisión", Pandora se había despertado del hechizo que Orfeo había lanzado contra ella y los Jueces del Inframundo, hasta allí caminó Radamanthys, quien se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Señorita Pandora, vine a decirle como me lo ordenó que esta mañana he llevado los cuerpos de Pegaso, Orfeo y Bart al Cocito. Informó sobre sus labores.

\- Muy bien, malditos, ¿cómo pudieron llegar tan lejos? Matarlos no calmaría mi furia. Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y se hallaba muy molesta.

\- Pero, Señorita Pandora...Dijo Minos.

\- ¿El Señor Hades se encuentra bien? Preguntó Aiacos.

Pandora se volteó y miró la Armadura de Andrómeda, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo y sin su Portador.

\- Ya se liberó de esa sucia Armadura, en estos momentos se está limpiando de las impurezas del Mundo Real. Respondió la chica a la pregunta de Aiacos y se vio a Hades sentado en el trono imperial y a ambos lados, los Hermanos Rod y Todd Flanders, los cuales montaban guardia, a pesar de haber resistido como pudieron, terminaron siendo enviados del otro lado, hacia el lado del Mal.

\- Todavía me cuesta creer que el tan Andrómeda, un Caballero, resultara ser el Señor Hades. Observó con asombro Radamanthys.

\- Sí, aún no puedo creerlo, escuché que Andrómeda juró lealtad eterna a Athena y a pesar de su juventud, es un auténtico Caballero que ha luchado en numerosas batallas. Agregó Minos.

\- No tenemos ninguna prueba, ¿cómo es posible que el Señor Hades resultara ser una persona así? Quiso saber Aiacos al respecto.

\- No lo sé, pero solamente unos cuantos Espectros, incluyéndonos a nosotros, conocían la verdadera apariencia del Señor y como sea, solo lo habíamos visto a través de esas cortinas. Dijo Radamanthys, en respuesta de las preguntas de los otros Jueces.

\- Pero, ¿Quién era esa persona que vimos todo este tiempo? Quiso saber Minos.

\- Es verdad, ¿Quién era en realidad el Maestro Hades? Preguntó Aiacos, pero esa pregunta terminó por hacer saltar a Radamanthys de un sorpresivo golpe.

\- ¡Ah, podría ser que lo hemos visto fuera...! Iba a decir, pero Pandora le detuvo.

\- Ustedes, ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? -Interrogó la chica, quien pasaba frente a ellos, los Tres Jueces se arrodillaron, mientras que ella llevaba una bandeja en sus manos, donde podía verse una tetera de plata y otros objetos- No tienen por qué preocuparse del Señor Hades. ¡Regresen a sus puestos de una vez! Les ordenó de que salieran de allí y volvieran a sus funciones.

\- ¡Sí! Respondieron al unísono los Tres Jueces del Infierno.

\- Eviten hacer suposiciones inútiles, deben saber todo lo concerniente al Señor Hades es mi deber. ¡¿Está claro?! Les avisó sobre sus funciones y luego les dejó en claro quién mandaba.

\- Sí. Respondieron Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos.

\- Excelente, ahora ocúpense de su misión. Vayan tras Athena y eliminen a los Caballeros restantes sin ninguna equivocación de ninguna especie. Ordenó de que fueran a destruir a los enemigos.

\- ¡Sí! Respondieron otra vez los Jueces.

* * *

Yendo con Kanon, Hyoga, Shiryu, Martin y Allison, éstos llegaron hacia una especie de laguna de aguas oscuras como la propia noche.

\- ¡Mi Dragoncito, ya volví! Gritó Mabel y se arrojó a los brazos de Kanon, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Seiya y los demás...? Quiso saber el peli azul, pero al ver que Steven y Connie estaban muy callados, reconoció que era mejor no preguntarlo por ahora.

\- Es la "Cuarta Prisión", el "Pantano de la Oscuridad" Observó Hyoga a sus alrededores y entonces vieron a alguien venir en una balsa hecha de troncos.

\- ¡¿Entonces tú eres el Espectro que cuida de esta "Prisión"? Preguntó Shiryu hacia el personaje.

\- Exactamente, soy Phlegyas de Licaón, la Estrella Celestial del Castigo. Se presentó el Espectro de afilados dientes.

\- Ayyy qué miedo. Se burló Shiryu del oponente.

\- Sí, vaya, el Señor del Castigo, uhhhh, Señor Francés del Crimen, uhhh. Se burló también Martin.

\- Necesitamos esa balsa para cruzar el Pantano. Pidió Shiryu al Espectro.

\- No me digas, tenemos que pagarte como en el Río Aqueronte, ¿verdad? Preguntó Hyoga a Phlegyas.

\- Agh, eso no, los dejaré subir gratuitamente, pero después de haberlos derrotado. Dio las condiciones para que pudieran bajar y se bajó de su barca.

\- Tal como tiene que ser, negociar contigo será inútil para poder cruzar. Dijo Shiryu, viendo que se acercaba el rival.

\- Por desgracia no tenemos tiempo suficiente. Alegó Hyoga.

\- ¡Lo siento, necesitamos tu balsa: "Dragón Naciente"! Lanzaron Shiryu y Martin su ofensiva contra el Espectro.

\- ¡"Polvo de Diamantes"! Se les unieron Hyoga y Allison, pero los ataques fallaron.

\- ¡Te cortaré la cabeza, maldito! Gritó Martin, pero el enemigo lo frenó, al igual que a Allison.

\- ¡"Aurora Boreal"! Atacó Allison, pero también fue detenida.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi poder no está funcionando! Observó Hyoga, mientras que el rival hacía presión contra sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué es este gran Cosmos que emana de este sujeto? Se preguntó Shiryu.

\- ¡Mueran, Caballeros de Athena! ¡"Aullido Infernal"! Los atacó a los cuatro a la vez, para arrojarlos por los aires y de ahí caer sobre su balsa.

Quedaba solo Kanon, pero los "Herederos" querían luchar.

\- Los llevaré a la peor de las "Prisiones" donde hay más Pecadores, eso les servirá como mejor advertencia para los demás Caballeros -Dijo y miró a Kanon, quien se le acercó- ya que recibí la orden de entregar sus cuerpos. Finalizó, pero Kanon dio un empujón, lanzando el bote fuera de la orilla.

\- Hum, ¿por qué empujas la balsa? ¿Te asustaste como esos dos fueron derrotados?. Lo siento mucho, pero también te vas a subir a la balsa, te guste o no. Quiso saber Phlegyas y luego le hizo recordar que también es llevaría a Kanon.

\- ¡En tus sueños, Mi Dragoncito Marino te aplastará! -Gritó Mabel y se le acercó- Jeje, ¿me das tu número y una foto? Gracias. Agradeció la chica, mientras que se tomaba una foto, tomando por sorpresa al rival.

\- Claro que lo haré, pero después de derrotarte como a un Títere. Prometió Kanon, quien permanecía serio.

\- ¡Iluso! ¡¿No entendiste que te voy a matar antes de que subas a la balsa! ¡TOMA ESTO: "AULLIDO INFERNAL"! Se lanzó el enemigo contra Kanon, yendo a toda velocidad y con su ofensiva preparada, pero el peli azul tenía también su estrategia y su Cosmos lo iluminó.

\- ¡El iluso eres tú, es inútil que vuelvas a utilizar esa técnica que demostraste anteriormente! Le dijo el peli azul.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó, preso del pánico el Espectro.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO: "EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"! Atacó con severidad Kanon al rival, el cual fue arrojado por los aires y tras caer al suelo, herido de muerte, vio como Kanon se llevaba la balsa con Shiryu, Hyoga, Martin, Allison y los "Herederos" con las Gems.

\- ¡Ahhh!. Ahogó un grito de dolor y agonía, para finalmente morir. El Espectro Phlegyas de Licaón había sido derrotado y murió después de un pequeño combate.

Ya en la balsa, Kanon tomó el mando de la misma.

\- _"Es una lástima, quería preguntarle cuánto tiempo se hace hasta la "Quinta Prisión". Humm, pero bueno, ya no puede_ hablar" Se lamentó Kanon de haber tenido que matar al Espectro de Licaón, pero ya hallarían algún camino que los llevara a ese destino.

 _-_ ¡LO LOGRASTE, MI DRAGONCITO MARINO, LO LOGRASTE, TE QUIERO MUCHO! ¡LO APLASTASTE TÚ SOLO A ESE INEPTO! Le felicitó Mabel, quien lo abrazó y besó en los labios, llevando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro serio de Kanon.

A su vez Dipper, quien se hallaba frente a él, aún le guardaba cierto rencor por lo ocurrido en el Templo de Poseidon, pero inmediatamente, el joven alzó su dedo pulgar hacia arriba, simbolizando un éxito para la victoria de Kanon.

 _-_ Bien hecho, Kanon de Géminis, así se hace. Le felicitó el joven y continuaron con el viaje.

* * *

De vuelta en el Salón del Trono, Hades se hallaba sentado en el Trono Imperial y Pandora estaba a su lado, arrodillada frente a él, mientras que el Emperador estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Señor Hades, por favor, disculpe, aún cuando le ignoraba le hice algo terrible, no imaginé que usted estaba dentro de ese cofre con flores que trajo Orfeo, debe creer en mí, Señor. Discúlpeme, por favor, ya que me atreví a clavar mi Lanza,. Me alegra de que no tenga heridas graves, de lo contrario todo se habría perdido, pero recibió estos rasguños al tratar de proteger a Pegaso, ¿no es así?. Usted es una persona tan noble, _"y su corazón es tan puro, Señor Hades, Dios del Inframundo y también mi amado hermano"_. Pidió disculpas Pandora, quien se hallaba curando las heridas producidas por su lanza, en especial sobre la mano derecha y el brazo de Hades. Las lágrimas podían verse en sus ojos y a Rod le daba tristeza verla así, a pesar de que ella era una enemiga a vencer, hasta un Caballero sabría perdonar, sin que ella lo viera, sacó su pañuelo blanco, el cual era de su madre y que nunca había usado. Ella, a pesar de las lágrimas, besó la mano del Emperador y de ahí se quedó abrazada a él por un buen rato.

\- _"Será mejor esperar, si no la Señorita Pandora podría enojarse y no quisiera verme con los castigos de este lugar. Dios, Seiya, Bart, por favor, aparezcan, amigos, ¿dónde están?"_ Rogó Rod de que sus amigos estuvieran vivos.

\- _"¡¿Hermano?! ¡¿Escuché bien?! ¡¿La Señorita Pandora es hermana del Emperador Hades?!"_ Pensó Todd aterrado, mientras que volvían a su guardia.

* * *

 **¡Shun es el Emperador Hades! ¿Y ahora qué pasará con Seiya y Bart? ¿Qué tipo de enemigos se toparán Kanon y los demás en su camino a la "Quinta Prisión"?.**

 **Todas las preguntas de ustedes serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene :3. No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **¡Hora de los saludos!**

 *** aletuki01: ¿Cómo andas? Espero que bien :3 aún me quedan unos capítulos para terminar tu historia crossover de Frozen-Saint Seiya, llamada "El Cisne y la Princesa" :3, me muero por ver qué pasará en los próximos episodios :D. Saludos y cuídate.**

 *** Kitty 1999: Mabel vio la "Primera Fase" del Emperador Hades, jajajajaja, solo queda la "Definitiva" y ahí llegará al máximo grado de amor en su corazón, ¿Dipper terminará siendo el yerno de Hades y de todos los demás Caballeros y Jueces? O_O Lo admito, lo de los Jueces es bastante loco, en especial Radamanthys que es más frío que el hielo :D. Y por supuesto que no olvido de Hypnos y Thanatos, éstos terminarán siendo la cereza de la torta (pastel) para el Harem de Mabel XD :3.**

 *** lady-sailor: Con respecto a tu crossover de Saint Seiya-MLP, pasaré a leerlo, debe estar muy bomba (Muy bueno). Espero que te guste este capítulo y tenes razón, la historia de Orfeo y Eurídice es bastante triste y te hace llorar :(. Cuídate y un saludo desde Buenos Aires, Argentina :D.**

 *** Fipe2: Jajajaja, me alegra mucho de que te guste este crossover y el de Rick and Morty con Sailor Moon, literalmente me salió de la mente con hacerlo este segundo crossover, pero también tengo pensado poner a Rick Sánchez y a Morty Smith, por ahí en esta Saga o para la de "Obertura del Cielo". Ya me lo imagino a Rick haciendo desastres y masacres en el Olimpo, todo borracho y disparando a lo loco XD.**

 **También en el capítulo que viene, veremos a Chloe Park, la chica universitaria de la serie "Escandalosos", la cual irá al Santuario para ver a sus amigos Pardo, Polar y Panda, mientras que empieza a prepararse el Eclipse de Sol, el cual ordena el propio Hades, mientras que Kanon y los demás se enfrentarán a los Tres Jueces del Infierno en la "Quinta Prisión" y sumado a la aparición de dos Caballeros que habíamos dejado atrás hace muchoooooo tiempo :3**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, cuídense, que tengan un buen día Martes y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. ¡Adiós! :D.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Finalmente Hades había aparecido, tomando el cuerpo de Shun y poseyéndolo, las cosas se habían complicado, Rod y Todd fueron cambiados de bando, ahora eran los Lugartenientes de suma importancia de Hades y no había noticias de Seiya y Bart, ya que habían sido inmovilizados por Radamanthys y lanzó al Cocito junto con el fallecido Orfeo de Lira.

En el Salón del Trono, Pandora seguía arrodillada y tomada de la mano de su ya revelado hermano, había curado sus heridas, se había disculpado por haberlo herido cuando estaba oculto con los intrusos en cofre de Orfeo y vendó la mano del joven de cabellos rojos, mientras que se disculpaba, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, a Todd le había dado tristeza verla así, no podía soportarlo y quería darle el pañuelo de su madre para que secara sus lágrimas, pero si se movía, iba a ser castigado por ella.

\- Señor Hades, por favor, disculpe, aún cuando lo ignoraba, le hice algo terrible, no imaginé que usted estaba dentro del cofre de flores que trajo Orfeo por lo que inconsciente tuve el atrevimiento de clavar mi Lanza, perdóneme. Me alegra de que no tenga heridas graves, de lo contrario todo se habría perdido y no me lo perdonaría, pero recibió estos rasguños al tratar...de proteger a Pegaso, ¿no es así?, Usted es una persona tan noble y su corazón es tan puro, Señor Hades, Dios del Inframundo y también...Mi Amado Hermano. Dijo ella, disculpándose, sintiéndose triste por haber cometido esa acción...pero era por la supervivencia del Emperador, ¿y si en otra versión Orfeo tenía algún truco que matara a Hades? Sería el fin definitivo de todo su Imperio y la caída de su proyecto de dominar al Mundo.

El pelirrojo estaba en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, Pandora seguía tomada de su brazo y no lo soltaba, tras curar sus heridas, sus ojo se humedecieron al hablar con él y de ahí, se quedó con él todo ese rato.

* * *

Páramos helados, una ventisca fría que mataba a toda forma de vida, la nieve que cubría todo y sobre ella, los cráneos de cientos, ¡no! millones y millones de vidas pasadas que habían sido llevadas hasta allí y sepultadas para morir y no tener ningún descanso, morirían en estado de lamentación y rondarían por las "Prisiones", sufriendo el tormento y el dolor que los Jueces y Espectros ejercían sobre esos Pecadores.

Pero en ese sitio tan desolador, allí se hallaban Seiya y Bart, tras haber sido arrojados por Radamanthys, ahora estaban con la nieve al cuello.

\- _"Shun, Athena...amigos..."_ Pensó el joven, estaba demasiado agotado y no tenía fuerzas para soportar toda esa fuerza de la Naturaleza, la cual terminó por dejarlo inconsciente.

Bart, a su vez, no pensaba rendirse para nada, si era necesario morir, lo haría, tenían una misión que cumplir y se preparó para salir de allí y salvar a su Maestro.

* * *

Navegando por los silenciosos tramos de aquel río, iba la balsa que Kanon había robado al Espectro Phlegyas de Licaón, tras una corta batalla, el Caballero Dorado de Géminis navegaba con Shiryu, Hyoga, Martin y Allison, sumando a los "Herederos", ya que los primeros habían sido vencidos por las rápidas maniobras del rival, el cual terminó siendo dado de baja por el hermano gemelo de Saga. Pero en ella no se hallaba el peli azul, éste había desaparecido y con él se fueron los "Herederos", dejando solos al grupo de Shiryu, quien al despertar, tomó el mando del bote y se detuvieron en la otra orilla de aquel lago.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos? Se preguntó Allison, la cual había quedado muy golpeada por el ataque de Phlegyas de Licaón.

Shiryu, por su parte, se inclinó y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del ruso rubio, intentando despertarlo.

\- _Hyoga, Hyoga, Martin, resistan, amigos, ¡Hyoga, Martin! -_ Dio sus ánimos, mientras que ambos se levantaban y sentían sus cuerpos muy pesados- ¡Qué alivio! ¿Se encuentran bien? Les preguntó el Oriental.

\- ¿En dónde estamos? Quiso saber el ruso.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que cruzamos el "Pantano de la Oscuridad" con esta balsa. Respondió pero su relato estaba entrecortado por haber quedado inconscientes por el enemigo anterior, Hyoga se levantó.

\- ¿Cómo? -Se preguntó y pronto bajaron a la orilla- Pensé que habíamos sido derrotados por el Espectro Vigía que cuidaba la "Cuarta Prisión". Recordó en sus memorias aquellos sucesos, el ruso.

\- Yo también pero parece que Kanon nos salvó. Alegó Shiryu.

\- Así que nos salvó...pero, ¿dónde están Kanon y los "Herederos"? Quiso saber Hyoga ante la falta de gente.

\- Me imagino que continuaron solos mientras que aún estábamos inconscientes. Respondió Shiryu a esa pregunta.

En ese momento, un extraño presentimiento les hizo mirar hacia adelante, allí, a pocos metros hacia el Norte de la orilla, cientos de manos y esqueletos salían de lo que parecían ser tumbas profanadas y aquellos cuerpos estaban inmóviles y una brillante luz lila cubría los mismos.

\- Esta es...Dijo Hyoga ante la sorpresa.

\- Esta debe ser la "Quinta Prisión", los muertos se están quemando dentro de sus tumbas. Observó Shiryu aquel espectáculo tan horrible.

\- No hay ninguna duda de los que llegan al Inframundo, sufren aún después de haber muerto. Alegó Hyoga y decidieron no perder el tiempo, pusieron rumbo para salir de allí inmediatamente.

\- Qué lugar tan terrible, hay que cruzar para alcanzar a Kanon y los demás. Dijo Allison a ellos.

\- Sí, no quisiera estar ni un segundo más aquí, ver todos esos muertos quemándose me ponen los pelos de punta. Pidió Martin de salir en cuanto fuera posible.

\- Si. Dijo Shiryu y tras cruzar una serie de picos rocosos, el grupo se quedó detenido ante un extraño ser gigantesco, el cual les bloqueaba el paso y con las manos extendidas.

\- ¡Oye, amigo, sal del maldito camino o te degollaré como a un condenado! Ordenó Martin, listo para sacar la "Excalibur".

\- Espera, no lo hagas, no podemos fiarnos. Pidió Allison, deteniendo a su amigo.

Y delante de ellos, se hallaba un conocido peli azul y sus acompañantes.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Has iniciado la siguiente batalla?! Preguntó Hyoga al gemelo de Saga, quien se volteó para verlos.

\- ¿Mm?, pensé que ya habían muerto pero veo que me equivoqué. Los recibió Kanon con esa poca simpatía y frialdad en su voz.

\- ¡Cuidado! Alertó Shiryu ante el Espectro gigante que había delante de ellos, pero éste no se movía ni nada.

\- No grites, todo se acabó. Pidió Kanon y en ese momento, el enemigo que estaba delante de ellos comenzó a quebrarse hasta destruirse su cuerpo para siempre, quedando el enorme casco de Escarabajo como único vestigio.

\- Vaya. Se sorprendieron Shiryu y Martin.

\- Perdona, amigo, parece que te han tocado todos los combates. Se disculpó Hyoga con el peli azul.

\- No hay por qué disculparse, el siguiente enemigo está aquí. Dijo el gemelo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la presencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Shiryu y su Aprendiz lanzaron un pequeño grito.

\- ¡¿Acaso es ese?! Preguntó Hyoga y vieron que al Oeste venía avanzando un ya reconocido rival.

\- ¡Radamanthys! Exclamó Martin con Allison al ver al inglés ir hacia ellos.

\- ¡Hola, Mi Pastelito! Le saludó Mabel tiernamente, pero el Juez no le prestó atención.

\- Será que uno de los Tres Jueces ha recorrido el camino hasta aquí. Muy bien, ya me estaba aburriendo de todos estos oponentes débiles. Dijo Kanon, viendo que por fin combatiría contra alguien más a su nivel.

\- Hum, apuesto que ustedes están ansiosos por terminar igual que Pegaso y Tigre. Les dio esa burlona advertencia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Kanon sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Quiso saber Hyoga.

\- ¿Acaso derrotaste a Seiya y Bart? Preguntó Shiryu, sorprendido también.

\- Así es, acabé con ellos y ahora Pegaso y Tigre están en el "Infierno de Hielo" del Cocitos -Relató el rival, mostrando el lugar helado de muerte, donde allí estaban ambos, mientras que Bart trataba de evitar morir de las bajas temperaturas extremas de la región- Ese es el lugar donde son enviados aquellos que cometieron los peores Pecados en contra de los Dioses. Será la tumba perfecta para ustedes, ¡los últimos Caballeros que se atrevieron a desafiar a Hades!. El tono de voz de Radamanthys pasó de ser burlón a volverse frío y severo, amenazando con enviarlos a todos allí.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Se negó Shiryu a creer lo que le habían dicho.

\- ¿Es verdad que Seiya y Bart...? Volvió a preguntar Hyoga.

\- Tranquilos, no hay por qué lamentar la muerte de sus compañeros, hay que acabar con el enemigo, recuerden que tienen una misión por lograr. Hizo recordarles Kanon la orden de Shion sobre llevarle la Armadura Sagrada a Athena.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Se río Radamanthys de los dichos del peli azul.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! Exigió Kanon que respondiera al motivo de su risa.

\- ¡Me dan risa ustedes, los Caballeros que protegen al Mundo Real con Athena y aún ignoran que uno de sus compañeros los ha traicionado! Respondió y caminó hasta ellos un poco más.

\- ¿Uno de nuestros compañeros nos ha traicionado? Preguntó Shiryu.

\- Exactamente, deben saber que uno de sus compañeros, Andrómeda, no, mejor dicho el Señor Hades, es que el que gobierno el Inframundo. Dijo a ellos el nombre del traidor.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntaron todos a la vez.

\- ¡Imposible, el Maestro Shun nunca haría eso, él es de corazón puro, son mentiras, maldito! Se negó a creer, Allison, lo que Radamanthys les había contado.

\- Sigue soñando, niña, pero para tu desgracia es verdad. Dijo el rubio a ellos, quien estaba aguantando la furia que deseaba descargar contra el inglés.

\- ¿Y qué les ha hecho a Rod y Todd, sus Aprendices? Preguntó Martin.

\- Ellos ahora forman parte de la Guardia Imperial, la verdad esos dos niños fueron muy fáciles de cambiarlos de bando, hubo que aplicar ninguno castigo o truco severo que les afectara. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- Entonces, ¿Shun es Hades? Volvió a preguntar Shiryu.

\- Es imposible. ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? Preguntó Hyoga.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué habría que explicarles a ustedes? Que tan solo son unas ratas, los acabaré de una vez por todas y los enviaré a Cocitos, ¡Como hice con Pegaso y Tigre! -Radamanthys tomó posición de combate, al negarse a responder a la pregunta de Hyoga, iniciándose el futuro combate-

\- Te destruiremos, Radamanthys de Wyvern, esta vez no hay salida. Le advirtió Marco con Star.

\- Espera un momento, ustedes, váyanse de aquí, debo terminar la batalla con él justo aquí y ahora. -Les pidió Kanon de que se fueran a continuar con la misión a Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Martin- ¿No es así, Radamanthys? Preguntó el peli azul a su rival.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Acepto tu desafío, Kanon. Respondió al llamado de batalla.

\- Cuídate. Pidió Hyoga.

\- Kanon. Finalizó Shiryu.

\- Ya les dije que no olviden su misión, así que rápido, adelante. Les ordenó de que se pusieran en marcha.

\- Sí. Respondió Hyoga.

\- De acuerdo. Dijo Shiryu y se pusieron en marcha.

\- ¡Contamos contigo, Kanon! Confío Martin en el peli azul.

\- Kanon, ¿acaso fuiste tú el Caballero quien derrotó a todos en el "Valle de los Vientos Negros"?. ¡Vas a pagar ahora mismo tu osadía!. Se preparó Radamanthys para pelear, recordando a todos sus compañeros caídos en combate.

\- Claro. Respondió Kanon.

En ese momento, ambos Cosmos comenzaron a brillar con toda una intensidad, cubriendo sus cuerpos, mientras que el silencio envolvía toda la región, dando su lugar a la tensión que muy pronto estallaría.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO: "GRAN CAUCIÓN"! -Lanzó Radamanthys su ofensiva contra el peli azul, pero éste la detuvo con su mano derecha- ¡¿Qué?!. Gritó sorprendido, mientras que Kanon simplemente aplastaba el ataque de su rival.

\- ¿Qué no lo sabes? Te lo voy a explicar: No puedes utilizar la misma técnica contra un Caballero. Dijo sobre las consecuencias negativas del ataque anterior.

\- ¡NO...ESTO ES...INCREÍBLE!. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Radamanthys, el cual no daba crédito al fracaso de su golpe y ahora venía el turno de Kanon.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"! Atacó el peli azul con una gran intensidad, arrojando por los aires al rival, quien gritó aterrorizado y de ahí cayó al suelo, destruyéndose su casco.

\- ¡Jajaja, toma! ¡Bien hecho, Kanon! Le felicitó Star y Marco, quienes quisieron chocar los cinco, pero aún no terminaba la batalla, apenas era un inicio.

\- No celebremos todavía. Pidió Peridot, viendo que Radamanthys había sido golpeado pero no derrotado.

En ese momento, Kanon se acercó para comprobar si el rival había muerto, había sido un impacto muy fuerte contra el suelo de las montañas y el rubio no emitía ninguna señal de vida.

\- ¿Estará muerto? Preguntó Steven.

Cuando quisieron acercarse para comprobarlo, Lapis los detuvo.

\- No, no lo hagan, puede ser una trampa. Les pidió que se mantuvieran lejos del enemigo.

En ese momento, aún con vida pero sumamente golpeado, Radamanthys empezó a reaccionar.

\- Im...posible, siento toda mi cuerpo pesado. ¿Será que por las heridas provocadas por el "Acorde Final" de Orfeo me están afectando? -Se preguntó así mismo- O quizás fue la técnica de ese insolente y su Aprendiz. Recordó el momento de aquel combate contra Seiya y Bart, donde había sido alcanzado de lleno en la "Octava Prisión":

Peridot se acercó con Ronaldo y le apuntó con su cañón.

\- Es tu fin. Sentenció Kanon y eso provocó la furia de Radamanthys.

\- Ja, ¿Qué ocurre, Radamanthys?. Nos decepcionas. Dijo Minos, quien había aparecido con Aiacos de Garuda en aquel momento.

\- ¿No me digas que ahora sí necesitas nuestra ayuda? Preguntó el Espectro de Garuda, sintiéndose avergonzado por cómo un Juez del Inframundo había sido derrotado por un Caballero de Athena.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Kanon a ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué...diablos hacen aquí?! -Preguntó Radamanthys, aún herido por el golpe.- ¡Minos, Aiacos. Dijo sus nombres.

\- Ah, me alegra de que los Tres Jueces hayan aparecido por su cuenta. ¡Ahora los derrotaré a todos al mismo tiempo!. Sentenció Kanon, listo para pelear contra ellos tres.

\- Ja, dime una cosa: ¿Estás planeando tú solo con luchar contra nosotros? Preguntó Minos al peli azul.

\- Está bien, en ese caso te arrepentirás de ser tan insensato. -Aceptó la pelea Aiacos y se preparó para combatir, mientras que un aura violeta envolvía su cuerpo-.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, cobarde. Dijo Dipper, preparándose para combatir.

\- ¡Sí! Dijo Mabel, aunque estaba perdida en aquellos Tres Jueces del Infierno.

\- ¡Ahhhh! Gritó Aiacos y una pequeña estrella dorada apareció en la frente de Kanon, para luego desaparecer.

\- ¡Espera un momento! Pidió Radamanthys a su amigo, pero éste lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"! Atacó Aiacos, lanzando a Kanon, Dipper y Mabel por los aires, aunque ésta última logró besar al Juez en los labios y tomarse otra foto con él.

\- ¡Para que me recuerdes por si llegas a casarte con mi hermana en el Futuro! Le gritó Dipper y dio un fuerte golpe contra el rostro de Aiacos, quien no sintió ningún dolor.

\- ¡Dipper, Mabel, Kanon! -Gritó Wendy y se preparó para atacar contra Aiacos- ¡Ahora verán, malditos! ¡TOME ESTO: "TEMPESTAD DE ODÍN"! Atacó la joven contra los Tres Jueces, arrojando toda su ofensiva, pero cuando ésta se disipó, no había hecho ningún absoluto a sus enemigos.

\- ¡Resiste, Wendy, aquí voy yo! ¡"JAURÍA DE LOS LOBOS DEL NORTE"! Fue Pacífica en su ayuda, pero Minos se interpuso en el camino de ambas.

\- ¡Quítate de nuestro camino! Le ordenó Wendy.

\- ¡Jajaja, se parece a ese pastor ovejero de los "Looney Toons"! ¡JAJAJAJA! Se río Pacífica de los largos cabellos que cubrían los ojos de Minos, causando que el Juez se enojara aún más.

\- Tienes razón, Pacífica, es igual, jajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Estallaron ambas chicas, que en un Pasado fueron rivales y ahora eran amigas, no paraban de reírse de aquel cómico estilo de Minos.

A su vez, Kanon con Dipper y Mabel fueron arrojados en una especie de "Tornado", el cual los lanzó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Radamanthys, ¿por qué me interrumpiste?! ¡Inútil, de no haberlo hecho, pude haber matad a Kanon de una solo golpe!. Le reprochó al rubio el haber detenido el golpe de Aiacos.

\- Así es, ya habría muerto pero no habría tenido que haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento. -Sentenció Minos, quien se preparó para el ataque, mientras que su fuerza levantaba a Kanon, Dipper y Mabel del suelo-.

\- ¡Agh, ¿Qué es esto?! ¡Mi cuerpo y el de los Pines están flotando!- -Dijo con voz entrecortada por aquella fuerza que los elevaba, pero Dipper logró salirse de aquel control, llevándose a Mabel, pero sin poder sacar a Kanon de aquel control- _"Es como si mi cuerpo fuera movido por cuerdas invisibles, ¡mi cuerpo se mueve contra mi_ voluntad!" Dijo el peli azul, quien era controlado por aquella fuera, la cual era dirigida por Minos.

 _-_ Sí, eres como una marioneta, puedo controlar tus movimientos con solo pensarlo, en cambio tú, Mi Querido Pinocho, no podrás mover ni un solo dedo a tu voluntad, tonto. Se burló el Juez de largos cabellos, el cual comenzó a controlar las manos y las piernas de Kanon.

\- ¡Agh, ¿Qué...Qué dices de mis dedos?! Preguntó y miró hacia su mano derecha.

\- Jajaja, buena idea, iniciemos con un dedo -Se río burlonamente Minos, para luego torcer el primer dedo de la mano de Kanon-

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó el peli azul del dolor, mientras que el rival seguía moviendo los hielos.

\- Sí, ahora baila. Esta es la "Danza de la Muerte" que yo controlo, ¡El Espectro de Grifo, la Estrella Divina del Valor, "Marioneta Cósmica"! -Dijo orgulloso el peli blanco, quien seguía con ese juego de tortura- Ja, he creado cuerdas invisibles que te controlan, ahora cada parte de tu cuerpo deben estar sufriendo debido al dolor -Dijo y mostró sus ojos color naranja- Pero a mí me parece completamente inútil herir solamente tus dedos o brazos, ¡¿Qué te parece si te rompo el cuello?! -Preguntó y movió otra de sus "Cuerdas", la cual movía a Kanon violentamente, por su parte, Radamanthys se le cruzó a Minos-.

\- ¡Espera, Minos, Kanon es mi oponente, te ordeno de que no te entrometas! Le ordenó el rubio al peli blanco, el cual seguía con su tortura.

\- Je, ¿Qué dices? No lo comprendo, porque seguramente este hombre ya te habría derrotado. Se burló del rubio, el cual se molestó por lo dicho.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó.

\- Como sea, esto ya se acabó. Finalizó y cuando se dispuso a matar a Kanon, ante la mirada de horror de Mabel, la cual no podía hacer nada, Radamanthys se lanzó contra su compañero.

\- ¡Detente! ¡Soy yo quien derrotará a Kanon! -Gritó pero en ese momento, un misterioso ataque destruyó las "Cuerdas"-

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Se preguntaron los Tres Jueces a la vez.

Kanon había sido liberado de aquellas ataduras y cayó al suelo, mientras que Mabel iba hacia él para ver si tenía heridas.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? Quiso saber Minos.

\- ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué sucede?! Interrogó Aiacos.

En ese momento, una poderosa energía se hizo sentir con toda su intensidad.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntó sorprendido Radamanthys.

\- Es un Cosmos muy poderoso. Auguró Aiacos.

\- Así es, este Cosmos se ha convertido en un Aura y está ardiendo. Sintió Minos aquel poder.

De aquellas llamas, dos sombras se reflejaron en ella.

* * *

\- " _¿? Este Cosmos...de pronto me siento angustiada...¿De quién es este Cosmos? Es diferente al de los otros Caballeros que han entrado al Inframundo, es diferente, se trata de un Cosmos muy peligroso...¡Ahh! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Podría ser que este Cosmos le pertenezca a ese hombre y su Aprendiz?! "_ Se preguntó Pandora, sintiendo aquella presencia que hacía temblar la escena.

* * *

Allí, ante ellos, los Tres Jueces del Infierno los vieron aparecer a ambos Caballeros ante sus propios ojos.

\- ¡Fénix y Capricornio! Gritó Radamanthys.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Exclamó Minos.

\- ¡Fénix Ikki y Capricornio Nelson! Los reconoció Aiacos a ambos Caballeros.

Kanon hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Kanon? Pero si no me equivoco, tú eres de esos que no aceptan la ayuda de los demás, ¿o no? Preguntó Ikki al herido Caballero, pero éste se repuso de inmediato.

\- Ave Fénix y Capricornio, antes debo decirles que ocurrió algo inesperado: Estos malditos Súbditos del Mal están diciendo que tu hermano es Hades. Le comunicó aquella noticia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dicen que Shun es Hades? -Preguntó sin mucha sorpresa en su voz.- Eso es imposible, desde que Shun nació, mi hermano jamás se ha separado de mi lado, ¿cómo puede ser el malvado Hades? Lanzó su interrogatorio al respecto.

\- Ah, así que tú eres el hermano del Señor Hades. Dijo Aiacos.

\- Hum, en ese caso no te preocupes, el Señor Hades se encuentra en Giudecca, la Señorita Pandora lo está cuidando muy bien. Dijo, por su parte y riéndose de él, Minos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pandora, ¿dices?! -Preguntó- _"Es imposible, ¿podría ser Pandora fuera esa...?"_ Pensó para sus adentros, recordando aquella noche de tormenta, cuando él era un niño que llevaba a su hermano recién nacido en sus brazos por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Bajo los rayos de la noche tormentosa que se avecinaba, un joven Ikki de Fénix corría a toda prisa por las calles desiertas de su ciudad, pero, ¿de quién? ¿Había alguien que quisiera atentar contra él y su recién nacido hermano Shun?. En ese momento, el joven tropezó contra una pequeña elevación del concreto y cayó al suelo, sin soltar a su hermanito, el cual comenzó a llorar.

\- Tranquilízate, Shun, ahora que escapamos, estaremos bien. Te prometo que jamás permitiré que te arrebaten de mi lado. Juró el joven al pequeño, el cual dejó de llorar, tranquilizando el ambiente.

\- ¡Es inútil! ¡Qué incrédulo! ¿Creíste que podías escapar de mí? Preguntó aquella niña de largos cabellos púrpura y vestido blanco, además de llevar en sus manos aquella "persona" envuelta en sábanas.

Ikki se levantó del piso.

\- ¡Anda, entrégame a ese niño de inmediato! Le ordenó aquella niña.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?! ¿Por qué quieres arrebatar a mi hermano de mis brazos? Preguntó a ella.

\- Pues, porque... ese niño es mi hermano. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¡No digas mentiras, Pandora! ¡Shun y yo nacimos de la misma madre, por lo tanto, él es mi hermano! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Déjanos en paz!. Se negó a entregarle al pequeño peli verde, pero ella no iba a irse sin lo que quería.

\- Seguramente puedes darte cuenta, pero ese niño recibió ese cuerpo por decisión de los Dioses, no es algo que tú puedas entender. No es culpa tuya porque eres un simple Humano. ¡Ahora dame a ese niño, porque esta alma le corresponde! Dijo sobre el edicto de los Dioses y luego le ordenó que obedeciera.

\- ¡¿Qué...qué es lo que dices?! ¡¿Qué hay ahí?! -Quiso saber ante aquella alma que sostenía Pandora en sus manos.- ¡El Universo! ¡No puede ser! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Gritó el joven Ikki, asustado al ver lo que acaba de acontecer, pero en ese momento, la niña desapareció al estallar los rayos en el Firmamento- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! Se preguntó, mientras que quedaban él y Shun en las calles de esa noche.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Desde entonces esa mujer nunca más volvió a aparecer, por lo que después de tantos años ya la había olvidado...Pero, ¿podría ser que Pandora se haya apoderado de Shun después de tantos años? ¿Y qué fue eso? Ese Universo podría haber sido...Aún así, ¿por qué Shun? De entre todos los Humanos, ¿por qué eligieron el cuerpo de Shun? ¿Y por qué Shun...?"_ Todas esas preguntas atormentaban a Ikki, hasta que en ese momento, Aiacos lo interrumpió.

\- Te llamas Fénix, ¿no es así? -Preguntó el Juez.- Pues aunque seas el hermano del Señor Hades, ¡tú sigues siendo un Caballero traidor y por lo tanto, te has convertido en nuestro enemigo! ¡Así que prepárate porque morirás junto con Kanon y los demás! Le advirtió severamente el Magistrado, pero a Ikki no le tenía miedo a la muerte.

\- _"¿Por qué Shun se...?"_ Se seguía preguntando ese motivo, esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿por qué había sido Shun el candidato elegido para que surgiera Hades?

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamó Aiacos, preparando su ofensiva.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Ikki?! ¡Cuidado, atrás de ti! ¡Ikki! -Le trató de advertir Kanon al peli azul, pero éste seguía perdido en ese mar de dudas-

\- _"¡Shun está...!"_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pensó el Fénix, pero en ese momento y de forma sorpresiva, Aiacos lanzó su ofensiva contra Ikki, lanzándolo por los aires y estrellándose contra el piso, ante la mirada de horror de Nelson, el cual no pudo detener el ataque sorpresa del rival.

\- ¡IKKI! Gritó Kanon, mientras que el hermano mayor de Shun se estrellaba contra el suelo.

\- Eso fue muy fácil. Reconoció Aiacos que había sido un golpe bastante simple.

\- Después de todo, solo es un Caballero de Bronce. Reconoció Minos la posición del Fénix.

Ikki, para sorpresa de todos, se levantó del suelo, pero en sus ojos de fría mirada, un sentimiento de tristeza apareció, haciéndolos humedecer, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer sobre las rocas, al sentir la desgracia que había caído sobre su hermano menor, a quien juró protegerlo para siempre, él se sentía culpable de haberle fallado.

\- Tú...todavía sigues vivo. Dijo, sorprendido, Aiacos.

\- Ikki. Dijo Kanon, mientras que las lágrimas del Fénix empapaban las rocas del destruido suelo.

\- _"Hermano, ya veo...ahora lo entiendo...Shun planea morir, sí, él sería capaz de sacrificarse"_ Comprendió la situación acerca de Shun.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Lloras en un momento como este? ¡Es ridículo! Le insultó Aiacos, quien se lanzó al ataque contra Ikki.

\- ¡Oye, nadie se burla de mi Maestro, desgraciado, toma esto! Respondió Nelson y a su vez, Ikki atacó al Magistrado, el cual fue tomado por sorpresa y su casco salió volando hasta al suelo.

Los otros dos Jueces observaron la escena, mientras que Ikki volvía a su posición normal, tras haber golpeado al enemigo.

\- Ustedes decidan el orden. Les desafió, encendiendo su Cosmos, amenazante junto con Nelson, mientras que Aiacos no podía moverse del golpe recibido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Radamanthys, mientras Minos no daba crédito a lo que había visto.

\- Decidan el orden, ¿Quién de los tres quiere morir primero? Volvió a desafiarlos.

\- Pero, Ikki. Dijo Kanon, mientras que los veía a los dos brillar de aquel intenso Cosmos.

\- _"Shun, siempre te preocupas por lo insensato que yo era, como cuando fui a la Isla de la Reina Muerte o cuando regresé convertido en Caballero, pero...ahora creo que en esta ocasión tú eres el insensato, te voy a traer de vuelta, ¡traeré de vuelta a mi hermano con la ayuda de mis Alas de Fénix!"_ -Pensó para sus adentros- ¿Y bien? ¡¿Quién será nuestro primer oponente?! Volvió a desafiarlos más serio.

\- ¡Muy bien, yo seré su oponente, yo Aiacos, el Espectro de Garuda y la Estrella Divina de la Ventaja, lucharé con ustedes! Aceptó pelear Aiacos contra ellos dos.

\- ¿Acaso te molestó que tu casco volara tan lejos? -Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, Ikki y se preparó para atacar- ¡"Ave Fénix"! Atacaron ambos a la vez, pero cuando dieron contra el blanco, Aiacos los esquivaba, era como traspasar una pared y eso lo hicieron varias veces-

\- ¡Qué lentos son! Exclamó el Espectro y de un fuerte golpe, lanzó a Ikki y Nelson contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué...Qué pasa? Ni siquiera puedo seguir su velocidad -Trató de analizar la situación pero el Fénix y su Aprendiz fueron agarrados por Aiacos-

\- ¡Morirán! ¡"Aleteo de Garuda"! Lanzó su ataque Aiacos y los arrojó a los dos por los aires.

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson! -Gritó Kanon, al verlos desaparecer en los Cielos, pero en ese momento, un fuerte destello se vio en lo alto, ante los ojos de todos los presentes- ¿Qué sucedió? Posiblemente han volado tan lejos que se les puede ver. Se lamentó el peli azul, mientras que Aiacos formaba una "X" sobre el suelo.

\- Dentro de tres segundos, esos sujetos caerán aquí, ¡Esta será la tumba del Fénix y Capricornio! Dijo el Juez.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Preguntó Kanon pero Aiacos estaba en lo cierto, de golpe, Ikki y Nelson cayeron como un cometa a tierra, destruyendo el suelo y quedando sepultados, todo visto por Radamanthys, quien no daba crédito y Minos, el cual confiaba en el plan de su amigo.

Una extraña calma se sintió después del impacto, pero para sorpresa del Espectro de Garuda, Ikki y Nelson aún seguían vivos a pesar de haber caído en esa tumba de tierra.

\- Todavía siguen con vida, ya veo, tu obstinación demuestra que en verdad son Fénix, ¡reciban de nuevo mi ataque! ¡"Aleteo de Garuda"! Reconoció el poder de sus enemigos, para luego volver a lanzarlos por los aires y preparar otra "X".

\- ¡IKKI, NELSON, RESISTAN! Pidió Kanon a ellos.

\- En tres segundos, definitivamente morirán aquí y esta vez no hay repetición. Dijo Aiacos, decidido en su plan.

Pasaron los tres segundos, el tiempo establecido por Aiacos para la muerte de Ikki y su Aprendiz, pero algo pasó, ellos no aparecieron por ninguna parte del Firmamento.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? No puede ser, ¿por qué no han caído? ¡Imposible, no pueden haber utilizado las "Alas" para escapar, estaban a punto de morir! Se preguntó Aiacos así mismo, para luego mirar al Cielo sorprendido y sin señales de sus rivales.

\- ¡Espera, cuidado! Le alertó Minos a su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un fuerte golpe de sorpresa terminó por arrojar al Juez de Garuda contra el suelo y detrás de él estaban Ikki y Nelson.

\- Esa cruz marcaba tu tumba ahora. Olvidas una regla muy importante: No puedes utilizar la misma técnica contra un Caballero, ya debería estar bastante claro. -Le dijo al Espectro derrotado y se giró a los demás- Ahora, ¿Quién es el siguiente? Preguntó a Minos, quien sonreía a pesar de lo ocurrido.

\- Hum, Ikki, Nelson, en verdad ¿creen haber derrotado a Aiacos? Les preguntó Minos.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los páramos helados, Seiya trataba de mantenerse vivo, a su vez que Bart hacía lo posible para ayudarlo a salir de allí.

\- Athena...Hermana...Athena. Dijo el joven, para luego cerrar sus ojos en ese momento.

* * *

En unos bellos valles vivos de color y flores, una joven de cabellos castaños estaba arrodillada en el suelo y rezando, mientras que más arriba, sobre un monumento, llegaba Marin de Águila, quien se detuvo para ver a la misteriosa chica de manto blanco.

La chica tomó un lirio blanco, mientras que perduraba aquella calma.

* * *

 **¿Habrá muerto Aiacos de Garuda? ¿Quién será el siguiente rival para Ikki y Nelson? ¿Y Seiya y Bart podrán sobrevivir a las Estepas Heladas del Cocitos? No se lo vayan a perder, que hoy es capítulo doble :D.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** aletuki01: Hola, che, :D, gracias y la verdad lo digo: Yo también sigo llorando las muertes de Orfeo y Eurídice ;_; no merecían morir u.u. Y Mabel, jajajaja, hasta yo mismo me muero de la risa al escribir estas "pequeñas" escenas cómicas XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo, ya que estamos a mitad de esta segunda parte, del Infierno, falta poco para el "Muro de los Lamentos" y la última parte: Los Campos Elíseos. -Abrazo- :D.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Bienvenido y gracias a vos también, jajajaja, Aiacos sí se dará cuenta, pero Minos XD, creo no sabrá quién lo besó o por ahí se da cuenta XD.**

 ***Fipe2: XD, Mabel no se detiene para nada y pobre Dipper XD, ahora falta que su hermana salga con Hades y ya está, se complica todo :D. Por cierto, estoy pensando poner en la de "Obertura del Cielo" a Rick, Morty y Summer de "Rick and Morty" :D y ya tengo las Armaduras para ellos, las cuales serán de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, ¿te imaginas a Rick con la de Radamanthys? Ambos comparten el mismo amor por el alcohol XD.**

 ***lady-sailor: ¡Y todavía falta mucho por venir! Por ahí Mabel hasta entregaría a Dipper para que él sea su Hades XD, es broma, nunca se separan :3 ni un segundo. Vayan preparando todo, porque se viene este capítulo y otro más, entre hoy y mañana.**

 *** Kitty 1999: Gracias por tus consejos y ayuda, los Haters nunca podrán conmigo, yo no me rindo para nada :). Te mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo desde Buenos Aires, Argentina :D.**

 **Bueno, me faltó poner la parte de Chloe visitando a sus amigos Pardo, Panda y Polar, pero eso se verá más adelante, por ahí en el que viene :) y ustedes díganme si quieren que ponga para la "Obertura del Cielo" a Rick, Morty y Summer.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes :D. Nos estamos viendo.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Esa pregunta, ¿Aiacos de verdad había muerto tan fácil? Una extraña tensión envolvía la región, en medio del silencio y la explosión futura que podría suceder allí, los protagonistas tenían frente a los otros dos Jueces del Infierno por vencer: Radamanthys de Wyvern y Minos de Grifo, a su vez, Ikki y Nelson se hallaban frente al cuerpo del "fallecido" enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron Ikki y Nelson ante la pregunta que les había hecho Minos, para que luego fueran alcanzados por un poderoso ataque, el cual mandó a volar a los protagonistas por los aires.

Frente a ellos, de pie y con un Cosmos más fuerte, el Juez Aiacos de Garuda se había levantado, no había muerto, simplemente era como recibir una bofetada o un golpe fuerte, para luego recuperarse y estar más potente que antes, ahora era como una feroz tormenta que no se iba a detener hasta matar a Ikki y Nelson.

\- Ya veo, de verdad resultar ser una verdadera sorpresa que existan dos personas como ustedes entre los Caballeros de Bronce. -Les dijo, como modo de respeto- Aiacos a Ikki y Nelson, quienes intentaban recuperarse del ataque-

\- Maldito. Le insultó por lo bajo Ikki.

\- Muy bien, si quieren una técnica que funcione perfectamente con dos Caballeros, ¡esta vez les daré lo que desean! ¡TOMEN ESTO: "ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"! Atacó con una fuerza increíble, Aiacos, quien lanzó por los aires a Ikki y Nelson, los cuales eran arrastrados por esa especie de corriente aire huracanada, la cual terminó por estrellarlos contra el suelo una vez más.

\- No...no podemos perder. Dijo Nelson, antes de quedar inconsciente.

\- Kanon, recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente, ahora terminaré nuestro combate. Hizo recordar aún esa "deuda" pendiente, pero al joven de cabellos no le pareció temerle para nada, simplemente lo miró a Aiacos con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, para ser una persona tan seria y fría, algo se estaba gestando.

\- Realmente creyeron que matarían a los Caballeros Fénix y Capricornio así de fácil. Les dijo a ellos tres, pero ese mensaje era para Aiacos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido el rival.

\- No puede ser. Dijo Radamanthys.

\- He combatido contra Ikki y su Aprendiz en algunas otras ocasiones, no importa cuántas veces lo derribes, el Ave Fénix se levantará, tal como un Fénix, su poder aumenta cada vez que resulta herido. Les dijo Kanon, mientras que éstos dos se levantaban.

* * *

En el Salón del Trono, Hades abrió sus ojos al sentir una extraña presencia en aquel sitio, lo mismo sucedió con Pandora, quien seguía arrodillada en el suelo y tomada de la mano de su hermano.

\- ¡Ha despertado, Señor Hades! Exclamó la chica, ante la sorpresa inmediata.

\- _"Puedo sentirlo"_ -Pensó y se dirigió a la peli púrpura- Pandora, ¿a quiénes les pertenecen estos Cosmos tan agresivos que estoy sintiendo en este momento? Quiso saber y pidió el consejo de la chica.

\- Ah, sí, no es un asunto importante, tan solo se llama de un sujeto llamado Fénix y su Aprendiz de Capricornio, quienes llegaron al Inframundo. Le informó la chica al respecto.

\- Es un Cosmos muy ardiente, me hace sentir un poco de nostalgia, ¡tráeme a ese Fénix ante mi presencia!. Pudo sentir, tal vez, un pequeño calor de recuerdos en su mente, pero luego impartió la orden a Pandora de traer a Ikki y a Nelson ante él.

* * *

A su vez, las llamas iban en aumento, Ikki y Nelson no se iban a dar por vencidos, darían batalla, a pesar de que Aiacos los atacara repetidas veces, ellos no iban a ceder terreno.

\- Así que su poder aumenta cada vez que se levanta. -Dijo Aiacos, quien caminó hasta quedar cerca de ambos rivales- Hum, será fácil, evitaré que levantes de nuevo, ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!. Le dijo el Juez y éste se lanzó al ataque contra ambos.

Pero no pudo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ikki reapareció detrás de él, utilizando la evasión que anteriormente Aiacos había implementada para escapar de los golpes de ellos anteriormente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Gritó sorprendido, trató de atacar de nuevo pero falló- ¡Resulta imposible que estos sujetos superen mi velocidad!. Dijo sorprendido, mientras que Ikki tenía atrapada la mano del Juez.

\- Aiacos, ya me has mostrado varias veces la velocidad de tus ataques, solo necesito superarla para derrotarte de una vez por todas. Sentenció Ikki ante el sorprendido Magistrado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Preguntó aterrado y viendo como Ikki y Nelson lanzaban su ofensiva con todo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamaron ambos y traspasaron a Aiacos.

\- ¿Qué? Jejeje, ¿qué sucede? ¿Acaso a eso le llamas superar mi velocidad? ¡Pero qué ataque tan inferior! -Se burló de ellos- Ikki, Nelson, les aseguro que recibirán el castigo que merecen: ¡Tomen esto: "Ilusión Galáctica"!. Respondió al ataque y preparó el suyo, mientras que al Fénix y su Aprendiz no les interesaba, literalmente estaban quietos a la espera.

Aiacos vio en los ojos de ambos enemigos algo que le llamó su atención.

\- Creo que no has entendido, tonto, tu técnica no funciona dos veces con nosotros. Le hizo recordar las consecuencias negativas de lanzar esa ofensiva.

\- ¡No...no puede ser! Ahogó Aiacos un grito de sorpresa.

\- Ahora serás destruido por tu propia técnica. Le dijo y lanzó el contra-ataque, poniendo en contra la técnica de Aiacos, quien la recibió de una y su cuerpo fue despedazado, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje que atrapa a su presa, éste fue partido en varias partes junto con su armada y su casco, siendo visto con puro terror en los ojos de los Jueces Minos y Radamanthys.

Luego volvieron a unirse todas las piezas

¡Pero...! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!. Preguntó aterrado y sudando del miedo.

\- ¡Aiacos! Llamó Radamanthys a su amigo.

\- No entiendo lo que le ocurrió a Aiacos. Dijo Minos.

\- ¡Si te cortarás ese pelo tan largo de perro, podrías ver cómo tu amigo es destrozado! ¡Jajaja! Exclamaron Wendy y Pacífica, quienes chocaron los cinco tras burlarse del Magistrado.

\- Fénix y Capricornio usaron el "Puño Fantasma". Dijo Kanon, reconociendo ese ataque tan familiar, mientras que Aiacos respiraba con más dificultad tras haber experimentado aquel suceso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes de haber visto un Infierno dentro del mismo Infierno? Preguntó Ikki al Juez, quien se levantó.

\- ¡Infeliz! Le maldijo.

\- Es mejor que te rindas -Ikki se voltea y lo mira a su enemigo- aún no posees la fuerza para poder derrotarnos. Advirtió de que no siguiera peleando.

\- No digas tonterías, ya sabes que soy uno de los 108 Espectros más poderosos y uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, ¡¿cómo osan a decir que un simple Caballero de Bronce puede vencerme?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Aiacos se lanzó contra ellos.

\- Entiéndelo, de una vez por todas, Athena y Shun me necesitan, por lo que no tengo tiempo para pelear con ustedes. Dijo Ikki y en ese momento comenzaron ambos a brillar de un fuerte Cosmos.

\- ¡Te arrepentirás de tu ataque, Aiacos! Le gritó Nelson.

\- ¡Así se habla, Nelson! ¡Toma esto: Las "Alas del Fénix" son capaces de destruir las Estrellas: "Ave Fénix"! Lanzaron juntos su ataque contra Aiacos, el cual dio contra el pecho del rival.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se escuchó el grito desgarrador y lleno de horror del Juez, su Armadura Sapuris fue destruida y él terminó derrotado, cayendo contra el suelo.

\- ¡AIACOS! Exclamaron Minos y Radamanthys.

El Juez del Infierno, Aiacos de Garuda, había muerto tras recibir el poderoso "Ave Fénix" de Ikki y Nelson.

\- No puedo creer que Aiacos haya sido derrotado. Dijo Radamanthys, sin poder dar crédito a lo que miraba.

\- Este combate terminó desde que Aiacos recibió el ataque del "Puño Fantasma" del Fénix, es una técnica terrible, no solo afecta el cuerpo, sino también la mente. Reconoció Kanon aquel ataque.

\- Y ahora ustedes dos, podemos comenzar el ataque. Los desafió Ikki a los otros Jueces.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Radamanthys y Minos se volteó, en ese momento, pero de golpe, un ataque familiar detuvo a Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntó Nelson.

\- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! Preguntó el rubio inglés por su parte.

\- ¡¿Qué...demonios...pasa?! -Quiso saber, de forma entrecortada Ikki, para luego desvanecerse de golpe-

\- Está desapareciendo, Fénix. Dijo Radamanthys.

\- Desapareció, ¿dónde se encontrarán Ikki y Nelson? Quiso saber Kanon.

* * *

En el Salón del Trono, la Lanza que sostenía Pandora en sus manos resplandecía de una fuerte energía, la cual era quien arrastró a Ikki y Nelson hacia aquella parte del Imperio de Hades. El Fénix y su Aprendiz aparecieron allí, de golpe, por sorpresa y terminaron cayendo al piso.

\- Señor Hades, ellos han sido tele-transportados desde la "Quinta Prisión", estos sujetos es quienes emanan ese Cosmos tan agresivo. Le informó la chica de cabellos púrpura al Emperador, el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y escuchando lo que ella le decía.

\- Ahhh. Dijo Nelson, al levantar la mirada hacia el trono, vio a aquella persona a quien debían destruir.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Ikki y Nelson lo movió, señalando hacia el trono imperial- ¡¿Qué?. ¡Shun, Shunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Gritó de espanto al ver a su hermano menor como Hades.

\- ¡Pagarán por lo que le han hecho al Maestro Shun! Juró Nelson, pero cuando estaba por dar un golpe, Pandora les apuntó con su Lanza.

\- ¡No se muevan! -Ordenó y aquella arma emanó otra vez ese color lila fuerte, dando contra ambos y paralizándolos contra el suelo, Ikki alzó su mano hacia las escaleras que llevaban al trono-

\- Sh...Shun. Dijo con la voz lastimada por aquel golpe.

\- Ignorante, ¿cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto de esa forma? ¡Él ya no es tu hermano, ahora es Hades, Emperador del Inframundo! Les dijo Pandora, mostrando aquella figura que aterrorizaba hasta al propio Nelson, esos ojos vacíos y el corazón del Monarca lleno de odio y maldad hacía que hasta el más valiente temblara del miedo.

\- ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Pero quién iba a creer semejante estupidez! Gritó Ikki ante aquellas palabras.

\- Agh, Ikki, parece que lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? -Dijo ella, caminando hacia donde habían caído ambos Guerreros- Pero el cuerpo de tu hermano siempre le ha pertenecido al Poderoso Hades.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué has dicho?! Preguntó de nuevo ante esos recuerdas tan borrosos.

\- Hum, me sorprende que no puedas recordarlo -Dijo Pandora, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el Fénix- En esa ocasión, todo fue borrado de tu memoria, a lo mucho pudiste haberme visto en algún lugar, sin embargo, como un favor, puedo hacerte recordar los hechos. Comenzó Pandora a relatar lo ocurrido en aquella noche de tormenta.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Bajo los feroces rayos que anunciaban la proximidad de una tormenta, allí estaban Ikki y Pandora, ambos con sus respectivos hermanos pequeños en sus brazos, las calles vacías que no daban a ningún testigo que podría relatar con sus propias ojos o describirlo por sus propias palabras, era un recuerdo muy borroso y arrasado, como si hubiera pasado un huracán por las tierras de la memoria.

\- Es inútil, compréndelo -Dijo la pequeña Pandora y sus ojos brillaron, lanzando ese hechizo sobre Shun- ahora entrégame a ese niño. Ordenó, mientras que Ikki trataba de seguir sosteniendo a su pequeño hermano en sus brazos.

\- ¡Aghh! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Parece que hay un campo eléctrico que envuelve el cuerpo de mi hermano Shun! Gritó el joven Fénix, quien recibía esas letales descargas.

\- Jaja, déjalo, no lo sostengas más, suéltalo, hazlo de inmediato o perderás tus brazos. Volvió a ordenarle que cumpliera con lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, pero el joven no pensaba soltarlo para nada.

\- ¡No lo voy a soltar jamás! ¡Nunca lo dejaré, aunque mi cuerpo se destroce, no te lo entregaré, maldita Bruja! ¡Ahhhh!. Se negó a cumplir la orden de Pandora, pero eso aumentó más la tortura.

\- Como quieras, yo te lo advertí -Sentenció la niña, mientras que Ikki seguía resistiendo a los golpes eléctricos, pero lamentablemente, a pesar de haber hecho el mejor esfuerzo, el joven Fénix terminó por colapsar en el suelo, pero sin soltar al pequeño de cabellos verdes-. Increíble, no lo soltó aunque su vida estaba en peligro, qué niño tan persistente- Elogió ella la resistencia de Ikki y de ahí se agachó hacia Shun- Bueno, es tiempo de irnos, a partir de ahora yo te cuidaré como mi hermano menor y estaré siempre a tu lado hasta que llegue el momento correcto. -Pero cuando ella a tomarlo y llevárselo de allí, una extraña energía apareció en el lugar- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿De quién es ese Cosmos?! ¿Qué...Qué es este Cosmos?! ¡Este bebe tiene la energía muy pura! ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo haga?! ¡No me permite ni siquiera tocarlo!. Exclamó sorprendida Pandora, la cual no podía completar su misión, mientras que esa especie de "barrera" le impidiera llevarse a Shun, en ese momento, por su parte, Ikki se arrastró y abrazó a su hermano, sin soltarlo.

\- No...No dejaré que te lo lleves, aunque me mates, ¡no te entregaré a Shun!. Se negó a Ikki con soltarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de sujeto es?! ¡Aunque se ha desmayado, no quiere soltar a su hermano! De continuar esta batalla, podría lastimar el cuerpo del Señor Hades -Pandora retrocede- Después de todo, faltan alrededor de 10 años para que se rompa el "Sello de Athena" y los 108 Espectros resuciten, por lo que no me queda otra que esperar. Ikki, tu deber será cuidar a este niño hasta ese día -Impartió esa orden al joven de cabellos azules y lanzó un hechizo, donde en el cuello de Shun, apareció colgando aquel Medallón tan familiar- Está escrito en la leyenda, con este Medallón nunca podrás escapar de mí, ya que el alma del Señor Hades me llevará en donde quiera que se encuentre. No escaparás, jejeje, jajajaja, ¡jajajajaja!. Terminó ella su misión, para luego desaparecer.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** El Medallón en el cuello de Shun emitió otro destello, mientras que el silencio inundaba el Salón del Trono, Ikki y Nelson yacían en el suelo todavía, tras haber escuchado a Pandora de cómo fue que empezó todo. Pronto, Ikki alzó la vista de nuevo.

\- ¿Al fin lo recuerdas, Fénix? Preguntó Pandora a Ikki.

\- ¡Entonces tú...así que olvidé todo por eso! -Miró a Shun, quien tenía la vista clavada en su hermano- Pensé que el Medallón de Shun era un recuerdo de nuestra madre, pero estuve equivocado todo este tiempo, ¡era una conexión con Hades!. Reconoció Ikki aquel error que una pensó que sería de su difunta madre.

\- Ja, exactamente, en el Medallón está grabado todo: _"Tuyo por siempre"_ -Dijo Pandora aquel mensaje escrito en oro- lo que significa que el cuerpo de tu hermano pertenecerá por siempre al Señor Hades. Debido a esto, el alma del Señor Hades utilizaba el cuerpo de tu hermano para presentarse ante los Espectros, esperando que un día cuerpo y alma se unieran para siempre. Finalizó Pandora de relatar todo lo acontecido.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó y se movió, causando que Pandora le apuntara con su Lanza.

\- ¡Te ordené de que no te movieras! -Exclamó ella y su Lanza disparó contra el cuerpo del Fénix, paralizándolo de nuevo- Te confesaré algo, lo que fue algo inesperado que la persona cuyo cuerpo estaba destinado a ser el cuerpo del Señor Hades, viniera al Inframundo como un Caballero, no, mejor dicho fue guiado hasta aquí por el alma del Señor Hades. Alegó la joven, mientras que Ikki trataba de escalar los peldaños de las escaleras.

\- No es cierto, Shun no fue guiado por el alma de nadie, él vino al Mundo para ser destinado como un Caballero y su misión ahora es derrotar a Hades, ¡no es posible que Shun sea Hades! ¡Vamos, Nelson! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!. Fue ahí cuando regresaron sus fuerzas y ambos se lanzaron contra el Emperador.

\- ¡Tonto, ¿por qué sigues creyendo semejante cosa?! Preguntó amenazante Pandora, quien apuntó con su Lanza.

\- ¡Toma esto, Hades! Lanzó Ikki con Nelson un golpe coordinado, lanzando el Medallón por los aires.

\- ¡AH, SEÑOR HADES! Gritó Pandora ante el ataque recibido.

Ikki tomó el Medallón y lo aplastó con sus propias manos.

\- ¡Hades, esa "Cadena" que tenía Shun ha sido destruida! ¡Ahora te ordeno de que salgas del cuerpo de Shun, Hades, o te sacaré de su cuerpo a la fuerza! Amenazó Ikki, yendo hacia el Emperador.

\- ¡In...Insolente, no sabes con quién te metes! ¡Aléjate, no te acerques más al Señor Hades, ¿me escuchas?! Le ordenó Pandora de que no se moviera ningún metro más hacia Hades, apuntándole con su Lanza, pero Ikki la tomó por la punta y arrojó a la peli púrpura contra uno de los basamentos de las columnas.

\- No somos tan gentil como Seiya, ¡no me importa que seas una mujer, jamás me detendré ante mi enemigo! ¡Ahora, lárgate!. Ahora era Ikki quien dominaba esa arma, ante la mirada de terror en Pandora, él arrojó la Lanza contra ella, pero no dio en el blanco, sino que se incrustó en aquel basamento, a pocos centímetros de su región abdominal, sin lastimar mortalmente a la joven, de ahí, el Fénix y Capricornio avanzaron hacia el trono imperial.

Allí quedaron los tres, cara a cara, otra vez el silencio. Ikki se acercó a Hades y le propinó una bofetada muy fuerte en el rostro, para luego tomarlo con fuerza de la larga túnica negra que llevaba el Emperador.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?! Le trató Pandora de detener.

De ahí, Ikki volvió a golpear al Emperador repetidas veces pero Nelson no pudo hacerlo, simplemente quedó helado al ver como su Maestro le propinaba esas palizas en el rostro al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Shun, Shun, despierta! Pedía desesperado Ikki, sin detenerse.

\- ¡AH, DETENTE, FÉNIX, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESTO?! ¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE, ESTÁS COMETIENDO UN GRAN ERROR! Le rogó desesperada Pandora a Ikki, él detuvo los golpes y miró a los ojos al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Shun, soy Ikki, tu hermano! Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Qué iluso eres. Dijo el Emperador hacia él.

\- ¡Shun, Shun! Volvió a llamarlo.

\- Lo único que estás haciendo con esto es lastimar el cuerpo de tu hermano Andrómeda. Dio su advertencia al Fénix.

\- ¡Pero qué dices! Quiso saber Ikki, tomando con más fuerza al Emperador.

\- Espero que lo entiendas, Ave Fénix. Le avisó y los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron de un intenso rojo sangre, el cual arrojó a Ikki y Nelson escaleras abajo contra el suelo.

Cuando intentaron levantarse, vieron que Pandora junto con Rod y Todd les estaban apuntando con sus Lanzas hacia ellos.

\- Por lo visto son unos sujetos que no tienen el menor respeto por los Dioses, sé que no tendrás, por lo que los haré pedazos, ¡mueran!. Sentenció Pandora y preparó su ataque mortal.

\- ¡Detente! -Pidió Hades y Pandora con los dos Hermanos se dieron la vuelta- Todavía no termina mi encuentro con estos dos hombres, a los que matará, así que déjalos. Pidió el Emperador y la peli púrpura bajó la Lanza.

\- _Sí_ -Respondió a la orden- Guardias Rod y Todd, obedezcan. Pidió Pandora y sus dos Soldados bajaron las armas.

\- Escúchenme atentamente, Fénix y Capricornio, es inútil que ustedes, los tontos Caballeros de Bronce, sigan peleando tan desesperadamente por la Tierra. Pidió que lo escucharan.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntaron ambos Guerreros.

\- Muy pronto la Tierra estará en tinieblas y jamás ningún Humano volverá a ver la luz del Sol. Dio a conocer su plan de conquista mundial.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Shun?! Preguntó Ikki ante los dichos de su hermano.

\- "El Gran Eclipse". Dijo el nombre de ese plan.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡¿"El Gran Eclipse"?! Preguntó Ikki.

\- Así es, gracias a mi enorme poder, gracias a mi enorme poder, he logrado alinear todos los Planetas del Sistema Solar, esto solamente es el inicio del "Gran Eclipse". La Luna se interpondrá entre el Sol y la Tierra, bloqueando la Luz y obscureciendo al Planeta en una oscuridad total. Los Humanos tan solo creerán que se trata de un eclipse pero en realidad este será eterno, así la Tierra en un Período Glacial de hace millones de años, ningún ser vivo sobrevivirá y el Mundo cambiará y ser inundado sombras y yo, de otra forma, sin la luz del Sol, la Tierra será un Nuevo Mundo de Muerte, será un Mundo Oscuro. Les contó todo acerca de su gran plan.

\- Sin ofender, Su Majestad, pero usted está demente, no puede hacer algo así -Le dijo Nelson y giró hacia Rod y Todd- ¡Ustedes, par de idiotas, son Caballeros de Athena, no de Hades, ¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Despierten! Pidió el bravucón a los dos hermanos.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Preguntó Ikki a Hades.

\- "El Gran Eclipse" está próximo a suceder y ni siquiera Athena podrá evitarlo. ¡Fénix, Capricornio, es inútil seguir derramando sangre! ¡Será mejor que se rindan y esperen tranquilamente su muerte!. Dio su oferta de que ellos depusieran los combates.

\- ¡Tonterías, "El Gran Eclipse" y si es verdad, nosotros no podemos permitirlo! Dijo Ikki, quien iba a evitar con Nelson que el plan de Hades funcionara.

\- Cualquier intento es inútil, no hay nada que los Humanos puedan hacer, es imposible detenerlo. "El Gran Eclipse" ocurre por voluntad de los Dioses.

\- De ser así, detendremos esa voluntad. Advirtió Ikki.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Pandora y en ese momento, ambos Guerreros se prepararon para atacar de nuevo.

\- ¡Hades, acabaremos contigo! Dijeron Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¡Qué tontos son, ¿acaso creen que pueden quitarle la vida a un Dios como yo?! ¡¿No entienden que si me atacan, lo único que conseguirás es lastimar el cuerpo de tu hermano?! ¡Qué ilusos son! Advirtió y se burló de ambos Caballeros.

\- ¡¿Ahh?! Ikki y Nelson detuvieron la ofensiva.

\- Ave Fénix, ¿estás dispuesto a acabar con la vida de tu hermano Andrómeda? Preguntó Hades a él.

\- Aunque así sea, lo tengo que hacer -Respondió y encendieron sus Cosmos- ¡ACABAREMOS CONTIGO, HADES: "AVE FÉNIX"! Atacaron los dos a la vez contra el Emperador.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! Gritó Pandora, al ver la ofensiva dirigirse hacia el rival.

El "Ave Fénix" destruyó todo a su paso, las escaleras, las columnas y sus basamentos y en especial el trono imperial, dando en el blanco, contra Hades, ante la mirada de espanto de Pandora y de Rod y Todd.

\- ¡Señor Hades! Gritaron los tres al ver como éste recibía el golpe.

Una vez disipado el humo, se pudo notar que Hades no había sido destruido, estaba aún de pie y sin ningún rasguño.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron los dos a la vez.

\- Entiendo, su técnica lo dice todo, pero con ese nivel tan débil, no sufrí ninguna herida. Dijo el Emperador.

\- ¡Malditos, es hora que mueran! Gritó Pandora, llena de furia y con su Lanza en las manos junto con sus dos Guardias, se prepararon para matar a los intrusos.

\- ¡No te entrometas, Pandora! ¡Lo mismo ustedes dos! -Pidió Hades- Será como Fénix y Capricornio quieren. Vinieron con la determinación de morir, que así sea. -Sentenció Hades, mientras que Ikki cerraba el puño con fuerza- Y como el Ave Fénix, quien es el hermano del Caballero de Andrómeda, el cuerpo que elegí he decidido que yo le mataré. Finalizó el Emperador.

\- ¡No me daré por vencido! ¡"Ave Fénix"! Volvieron a atacarlo, pero Hades se defendió, devolviendo la ofensiva contra Ikki y Nelson.

\- Ni siquiera el cuerpo de Fénix, como éste vino, que descanse en paz. Dijo Hades.

A pesar de sus intentos, Ikki no iba a darse por vencido, lo mismo Nelson, ellos enfrentarían mil veces al Emperador, aunque eso les costara la vida.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Estos dos hombres son inmortales?! Preguntó sorprendida Pandora de verlos aún con vida.

\- ¿Acaso ese fue el poder de un Dios? Eso fue una broma, ¿no es verdad, Hades? -Preguntó Ikki al Emperador- ¡¿Acaso es toda tu fuerza?! -Volvió a desafiarlo y de ahí, ambos se lanzaron contra el enemigo, quien volvió a repeler la ofensiva, para arrojarlos nuevamente contra el suelo de la ya destruida Sala del Trono Imperial.-

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero, ¿cómo?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué los ataques del Señor Hades los está resistiendo?! Interrogaba Pandora a Ikki, al verlos que no morían.

Ante la mirada del Emperador, Ikki y Nelson volvieron a pararse, cruzaron las columnas caídas y fueron hacia el Emperador una vez más.

\- Bien, sí así lo quieren, cumpliré con mi deseo: Voy a atacarlos con todo mi poder, que es mil veces más fuerte que antes, no quedarán sus cenizas siquiera. ¡Desaparezcan, Ave Fénix y Capricornio! -Sentenció Hades, quien los atacó con todo su poder, pero de golpe, algo estaba ocurriendo dentro del propio Emperador- ¡Pero, ¿qué está ocurriendo?! ¡Mi cuerpo no me está obedeciendo! ¡Ahhhh Agh! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Mi mano me está atacándome!. Gritó aterrorizado Hades, al ver como su propio cuerpo estaba en su contra y su mano apretaba con fuerza el cuello suyo.

\- ¡Señor Hades! Gritó Pandora con Rod y Todd, al verlo en esa situación.

\- ¡Este cuerpo me rechaza...está revelándose contra mi alma!. Dijo una voz distinta.

\- ¡Pero si es Shun! ¡Puedo ver el espíritu de mi hermano!. Reconoció Ikki por fin a su hermano menor, quien le estaba hablando.

\- _¡Hermano, hermano, ahora es tu oportunidad para derrotar al malvado de Hades, no te preocupes por mí, tienes que eliminar mi cuerpo junto con el alma de Hades antes que sea demasiado tarde!_ Pidió Shun a su hermano de que destruyera a ambos.

\- Shun. Dijo Ikki, al ver que tenía que tomar esa decisión junto con Nelson, de inmediato o sería demasiado tarde para cumplirla.

* * *

 **Un eco desde lo más profundo del cuerpo de Hades ha aparecido, Shun de Andrómeda le pide a Ikki y Nelson que aprovechen la oportunidad para destruirlo y así liberar al peli verde, pero, ¿lo lograrán?, ¿Ikki deberá tomar esa decisión tan dolorosa?, ¿Qué pasará con Seiya y Bart?, ¿Y con los "Herederos" y Kanon?. No se pierdan el capítulo que viene, el cual comenzaré el Lunes a escribirlo :D**

 **Saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, FreedomGundam96, Fipe2, lady-sailor y Kitty 1999 :D. Nos estamos viendo, cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de fin de semana.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19: El "Gran Eclipse" iba a comenzar, si el plan de Hades funcionaba, el Mundo quería inmerso en la Oscuridad más profunda y de la que jamás podría salir, sería una pesadilla a pleno día y en donde la muerte y la desolación serían las protagonistas junto con los Espectros y Soldados del Emperador que reinarían la Tierra, pero algo estaba ocurriendo en el Salón del Trono Imperial de la "Octava Prisión", ya que el alma de Andrómeda había despertado y pedía a Ikki que destruyera al Emperador sin desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía.

Mientras tanto, en el Cocitos, despertaban Lisa y Jessica, las cuales habían quedado inconscientes tras haberse separado del grupo, ahora deambulaban en busca de Bart y Seiya, solo podía haber un Milagro de que pudieran hallarlos con vida.

\- Estamos muy alejados de las tierras de Hades, Lisa, debemos volver. Pidió Jessica a la hermana de Bart.

\- No me iré hasta encontrar a mi hermano y a Seiya, los necesitamos. Se negó Lisa y la hija del Reverendo Alegría debió haber comprender que ella iba en serio.

\- Está bien, vayamos a buscarlos. Respondió la joven y se pusieron en marcha hacia donde podrían estar ambos personajes.

* * *

En la "Octava Prisión", Ikki y Nelson estaban ante una pregunta muy peligrosa: Ellos debían obedecer la orden de Shun de matarlo y así destruirían a Hades, pero el Caballero del Fénix no podía hacerlo, ya que eso significaba perder a su hermano menor.

\- El tiempo está en contra nuestro, Maestro Ikki, debemos tomar ya una decisión. Pidió Nelson de que se apresurara, no había más tiempo que perder.

El Emperador ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, éste se le había revelado y su mano izquierda ejercía una fuerte presión sobre su cuello, impidiéndole atacar a Ikki y su Aprendiz, todo era observado por los dos Caballeros y por Pandora junto con Rod y Todd.

\- ¡Señor Hades! -Gritó ella ante la desesperación y las dudas que corrían allí- Pero, ¿cómo el cuerpo de Shun le está atacando al Señor Hades? ¿Cómo...cómo es posible? Se preguntaba ella.

\- ¡Shun, era cierto, permitiste que Hades entrara en tu cuerpo, aún sabiendo que morirías! Reconoció Ikki aquel plan que tenía su hermano.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Es imposible de creer! Que Shun le entregó su cuerpo al Señor Hades, sabiendo que tendría esa única oportunidad. Interrogó Pandora a Ikki sobre sus palabras.

\- Así es. Respondió el Fénix, volteándose hacia la peli púrpura.

\- Eso es increíble, entregó su cuerpo y también sacrificó su vida para...Cuando iba a terminar, Ikki se le adelantó.

\- Sí, Shun siempre ha sido así, de la misma forma de la que Andrómeda fue atada a una roca en el océano y ofreció su vida, a cambio de salvar al Mundo; Shun ha decidido sacrificarse como el Caballero de la Constelación de Andrómeda y así detener esta batalla de una vez por todas. Si adherirse así mismo, puede evitar que alguien más sufra, él puede entregar su vida, él es ese tipo de hombre. Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente. Comprendió bien Ikki todo desde el comienzo de aquella desgracia.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Pandora.

\- Shun no vino al Mundo para ser el cuerpo de Hades como tú dijiste, eso es mentira: Su destino era ser el Caballero de Andrómeda y así proteger a este Mundo. Respondió el peli azul a la pregunta de la chica.

\- _¡Hermano, apresúrate, debes hacerlo ya, hermano!_ Le pidió Shun de que se apresurara en destruir al Emperador.

Ikki lo miró.

\- _Hermano._ Dijo el peli verde, mirándolo tiernamente a Ikki, sabiendo que confiaba en él.

\- Her...mano. Habló entrecortado el Fénix, mientras que encendía su Cosmos junto con Nelson.

\- ¡Deténganse, Ave Fénix y Capricornio! Les ordenó Pandora, quien se lanzó contra ellos, apuntando su Lanza, lista para matarlos.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó Ikki, recibiendo junto con Nelson el ataque de la chica, la cual los apuñaló por la espalda.

Sus Cosmos se apagaron, mientras que la sangre de la herida provocada, terminó cayendo al piso destruido y empapando al mismo de aquel líquido rojo. Pronto, Pandora retiró la Lanza de ambos rivales.

\- No permitiré que lastimes al Señor Hades...No importa...¡que ese sea el cuerpo de Andrómeda! -Sentenció Pandora, pero cuando iba a atacarlos de nuevo y así matarlos, una fuerte defensa le impidió cometer aquella acción, ésta misma tomó su Lanza y a ella, lanzándolos contra el suelo- ¿Qué?: ¡La "Defensa Rodante"! No puede ser, ¿cómo logró Andrómeda con utilizar su "Cadena" para proteger a su hermano Fénix y a su Aprendiz?. Se preguntó ella, al ver las "Cadenas" proteger a ambos personajes.

Las mismas cayeron al piso.

\- ¡Shun! Dijo Ikki al peli verde, el cual seguía manteniendo bajo su control a Hades.

\- _Hazlo, hermano, ya no hay nadie que los detenga, ¡rápido! Si no lo hacen, el alma del Poderoso Hades puede destruir mi cuerpo en cualquier momento._ Les pidió el joven de que se apresuraran en cumplir la misión, dándoles a entender que estaban sin tiempo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron Ikki y Nelson.

\- _Hermano._ Dijo el chico de nuevo.

\- Pero...Shun. Seguía Ikki hablando entrecortado.

\- _Hermano, no te preocupes, yo estoy muy feliz, porque a cambio de mi vida, podré salvar a muchos seres humanos que habitan este hermoso Planeta,_ _no lo piensen más y hazlo de inmediato, hermano. Hermano._ Dio a entender que él estaba dispuesto a morir por el destino de la Humanidad.

\- ¡Shun! Exclamó Ikki y en su memoria comenzaron a verse todos esos recuerdos de que siempre había cumplido la promesa de estar junto a él y protegerlo ante cualquier enemigo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Hermano, hermano! Llamó un pequeño Shun a su hermano mayor, el cual se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Deja de llorar, Shun. Le pidió el peli azul.

\- Pero...pero...Trataba el chico de cumplir con lo que le había pedido Ikki.

Reunidos ambos en los jardines exteriores, allí su hermano mayor tenía algo muy importante para decirle.

\- Escucha, Shun, no importa lo que nos pase, no quiero que llores. Aunque seamos enviados a diferentes lugares, te hago de que ambos regresaremos juntos a casa. Hizo su juramento Ikki a su hermanito.

\- Sí, te prometo que estaré esperando ese día, lo estaré esperando hasta que llegue. Prometió Shun.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ikki y Nelson estaban listos para dar ese golpe, era ahora o nunca, de lo contrario, todo sería en vano, Hades seguiría vivo y las esperanzas para la Tierra terminarían por hundirse.

\- _"Shun, te hice sufrir mucho cuando regresé y tus lágrimas fueron causadas por mi egoísmo, pero ahora me queda claro: Esas lágrimas me hicieron ver que yo no estaba muerto"_ -Recordó Ikki cuando había vuelto de los entrenamientos y con la Armadura del Fénix. Shun seguía estrangulando a Hades, evitando que éste tomara represalias, era el momento- Shun. Le habló.

\- _Hermano, por favor, piensa que hago esto por tu bien y por el de toda la Humanidad._ Dijo el joven, mientras que los Cosmos de Ikki y Nelson aumentaban cada vez más.

(Música Sad Brothers, OST Saint Seiya)

\- ¡Bien! Lo entiendo, Shun, por eso eres mi hermano menor, tú proteges a Athena, eres un Caballero de Athena. -Comprendió Ikki el papel que siempre tuvo su hermano.- Shun, ¡recibiste la vida para poder salvar a la Humanidad!. En ese momento, ambos Caballeros lanzaron su ofensiva contra el Emperador Hades.

\- ¡NO, DETENTE, IKKI! Le pidió Pandora que se detuviera.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó el Fénix.

\- _¡Hazlo!_ Pidió el peli verde que cumpliera la misión.

Las miradas de ambos se entrecruzaron una y otra vez, como en una película antigua y que el ojo humano podía rebobinar todas las veces, en esta oportunidad no lo hubo: Ikki y Nelson dieron en el blanco, ante los gritos ahogados de Pandora y las lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos, ambos atacaron contra su objetivo, mientras que la sangre empapaba el piso.

\- Shun, hermano. Le dijo Ikki, mientras que una enorme explosión se elevaba hacia la cúpula de la "Octava Prisión", llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en las diferentes regiones.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? Ese Cosmos es...Dijo Shiryu, sintiendo aquella fuerza.

\- No hay ninguna duda: Ikki asesinó a Shun. Respondió Hyoga.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Gritaron Martin y Allison, al oír la respuesta del ruso.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue ese Cosmos tan poderoso? Quiso saber Minos.

\- Es el Poderoso Cosmos que habíamos sentido, el del Ave Fénix y Capricornio. -Respondió a su pregunta, Radamanthys.- Pero ahora, en lugar de sentirse la fuerza, se percibe una increíble tristeza que emana de él. -Dijo el rubio, mientras que Kanon emprendió el camino hacia el Oeste con los "Herederos"- ¡Espera un momento, Kanon! Le trató Radamanthys de detenerlo.

\- _"Ikki, no puede ser que tú..."_ Pensó Kanon para sus adentros.

* * *

En las montañas donde Athena y Shaka se encontraban, ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia el Sureste, donde pudo sentir aquella triste energía que había dado en el blanco.

\- _"Este Cosmos es..."_ Pudo sentirlo ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Cocitos, bajo las heladas ventiscas y las bajas temperaturas, donde Seiya aguardaba su muerte, sin poder hacer y con Bart haciendo lo posible por salvar su vida, allí también se sintió.

\- ¡Vamos, Maestro, sé que podemos, debemos movernos, Athena nos necesita, Maestro! ¡Maestro, ¿puede oírme?, Maestro! Le animaba Bart al castaño, pero éste estaba al borde de la muerte.

\- _"Ikki...¿mató a Shun? ¡Ikki!"_ Pensó Seiya en esos momentos.

A su vez, Jessica y Lisa seguían deambulando, hasta que pronto notaron una figura recortada, allí, en el medio de las ventiscas.

\- ¡Los veo, Lisa, puedo verlos! ¡Hacia el Norte! Les señaló Jessica.

\- ¡Vamos, andando, nos necesitan! Ordenó la rubia y se pusieron en marcha para ayudarlos.

* * *

La sangre cayó al suelo, empapándolo, Ikki y Nelson estaban aún en posición de ataque, todavía dando en el blanco de su objetivo.

\- Shun, perdóname, lo siento mucho, Shun. Pidió disculpas Ikki a su hermano menor, mientras que su puño y el de Nelson atravesaron el pecho del Emperador, el cual sangraba a mares y todo era visto por Pandora, Rod y Todd.

\- H...Her...Hermano. Le llamó Shun, aún en el cuerpo de Hades, mientras que trataba de extender su mano izquierda hacia él.

\- Tengo que sacar el alma de Hades de tu cuerpo. -Dijo Ikki, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y del pecho de Hades extrajo el alma del Emperador, toda una espantosa enredadera que se movía de aquí a allá, empapada de la sangre de Shun, ese era él- ¡Este es Hades!. Dijo, mostrando a todo un horrible monstruo de pesadilla, sus ojos rojos y afilados dientes.

\- ¡Esta cosa estuvo en el cuerpo de Shun todo este tiempo, Maestro! Dijo Nelson, señalando aquella espantosa criatura.

\- ¡Maldito, maldito seas! -Gritó Ikki, lanzando a la bestia contra el suelo y aplastandola con sus pies, contando con la ayuda de Nelson- ¡Al fin, el alma de Hades ha sido destruida por completo y para siempre!. Exclamó Ikki, dando la victoria que se había obtenido.

Un pequeño respiro y de ahí, Ikki y Nelson fueron hacia Shun, ¿estaría libre de esa maldita posesión?, él estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza abajo, mirando el suelo, fue entonces que se acercaron para ver cómo se hallaba.

\- Shun, Shun, ¡derrotamos a Hades, Shun!. Le pidió el peli azul y Shun alzó la mirada.

\- Her...mano...¡Qué alegría! A...hora...Dijo con la voz débil, pero fue entonces que el joven comenzó a escupir sangre por la herida interna.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó Ikki.

\- ¡Hermano, apresúrate, aléjate de mí ahora mismo; Hades aún no ha...! Le pidió desesperadamanete.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! -Gritó Ikki, viendo como del pecho de su hermano salía otro gran brote y éste crecía cada vez más- ¡Esta es la verdadera forma de Hades!.

Allí estaba esa bestia, la cual se erguía amenazante ante Ikki y Nelson.

* * *

\- ¡Detente, DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -Pidió Seiya a los gritos, mientras que aumentaban más las ventiscas- _"No es posible que Ikki y Nelson hayan asesinado a Shun. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Shun debe seguir en ese lugar...Seguramente...Seguramente es solo un sueño. Desde que Shun fue poseído por Hades, no logro recordar nada más"-_ ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar al que nos enviaron?. Se preguntó Seiya, mientras que Bart lo ayudaba a mantenerse despierto y de ahí venían Lisa y Jessica para ayudarlos.

\- Estamos salvados, Maestro, mire. Le señaló Bart hacia el Sur, dirección de donde venían ambas chicas.

* * *

Las gotas de sangre seguía cayendo de a montones.

\- " _¡Shun, ¿qué está ocurriendo ahí?!_ " Quiso saber Seiya a lo lejos.

Ikki estaba con los ojos llorosos por la acción que había tomado, no había forma más que destruir a Shun y así lograr matar a Hades, pero llevando las desgracias.

\- ¡Señor Hades! -Gritó Pandora, cuando vio que el ataque iba desapareciendo, mostrando a un Fénix y a un Capricornio con los ojos llorosos y las manos empapadas de sangre- Ikki y Nelson detuvieron su ataque pero a esa velocidad...para detener el ataque...tuvo que herir su puño. Observó Pandora, mientras que Rod y Todd empezaban a sentir que el hechizo sobre ellos iba desapareciendo.

\- ¿Por qué se detuvieron, Ave Fénix y Capricornio? Son más nobles de lo que imaginé. Hum, así que por lo visto la Humanidad no es tan importante tu hermano, ¿no es verdad?. De ahora en adelante todo resultará inútil: El "Gran Eclipse" no podrá detenerse, ya se ha ido tu última esperanza. Les avisó, mientras que los cabellos de Hades cambiaban de rojo a negro.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntaron ambos aterrados.

\- ¡El color del caballo de Shun cambió a un negro intenso! Señaló Nelson.

\- ¡Lo recuerdo: Sucedió exactamente lo mismo cuando Saga fue poseído! ¡No puede ser! Recordó Ikki ese evento del pasado.

\- Sí, el cuerpo de tu hermano Shun ahora me pertenece por completo, la fusión finaliza cuando el último cabello cambia de color, la unión está completa. Dijo Hades a ambos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Quiso saber Ikki, al ver que no habían logrado salvar al peli verde.

\- ¡El alma de Shun ha sido completamente destruida! Sentenció Hades.

\- ¡Shun! Gritó Ikki pero en ese momento, el Emperador lanzó una ofensiva, la cual arrojó a ambos Caballeros desde las escaleras contra el suelo, ante Pandora.

\- Increíble, una vez completada la posesión, ha incrementado su poder. Señor Hades. Detalló Pandora al ver que todo estaba completado.

\- Pandora, encárgate de su cuerpo como es debido. Ordenó el Emperador y salió del Salón del Trono.

\- Sí. Respondió Pandora y a pesar de que Rod y Todd habían sentido que estaban libres del hechizo, éste volvió a emerger sobre ellos dos.

Hades dejó el Salón del Trono Imperial y caminó hacia otra de las habitaciones, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

\- _"Ha iniciado el "Gran Eclipse", por lo que el Mundo Oscuro está próximo a surgir, ya nada lo detendrá"_ -Pensó para sus adentros, cuando de golpe, algo lo detuvo- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Qué es este ardiente Cosmos? ¡¿Será qué...?! Se preguntó Hades, mientras que veía la imagen de Saori reflejada.

* * *

\- _"Ikki"_ -Pensó Pandora para sus adentros- ¡Que alguien venga ahora! Ordenó ella y detrás de la misma, apareció un personaje nuevo.

\- Soy Valentine, a sus órdenes. Se presentó el Espectro, el cual era parecido a Radamanthys, pero su Armadura Sapuris era distinta. Sus caballeros eran color rosa pálido, erizado y un poco más largo que el mencionado más arriba, sus ojos eran de color oro y su piel más pálida.

\- Quiero que lleves el cuerpo de Fénix y su Aprendiz a Cocitos, aunque sea nuestro enemigo, es el hermano de Shun, cuyo cuerpo pertenece al Señor Hades. Hazlo con cuidado. Impartió la orden Pandora.

\- Lo haré enseguida. Acató la orden impartida, Valentine de la Harpía.

Se acercó a los dos caídos y los alzó, listo para partir.

\- Con permiso. Pidió el peli rosa pálido y se retiró del Salón del Trono Imperial.

Justo en ese momento, al irse Valentine, Pandora se volteó hacia el trono.

\- ¡Aw! ¡Señor Hades! ¿Le sucede algo, Señor Hades? Preguntó ella con un tono de preocupación en su voz, pero se alegraba de verlo.

\- No es nada importante, solo tengo un mal presentimiento pero tal vez esté equivocado. Dijo Hades, volviendo hacia el trono.

\- Le ruego que me disculpe, debe estar fatigado, ¿le gustaría tomar un descanso? ¿O preferiría regresar al Templo? Preguntó Pandora, arrodillada en el suelo.

\- No, permanecerá aquí un tiempo más, por el momento nadie debe entrar. Puedes retirarte. Impartió las nuevas órdenes.

\- Sí, permiso. -Respondió ella pero cuando estaba por salir, se giró una vez más, lo miró a Hades e hizo una pequeña reverencia, para luego salir de la "Octava Prisión"- _"Ikki"_ Pensó ella en el Fénix, un extraño sentimiento había surgido en ella.

* * *

\- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Dí la orden que nadie entrara pero no obedecen, retírate ahora mismo! Ordenó Hades a un misterioso intruso invisible.

\- _Hum, pides que me marche, ahora que por fin me encuentro contigo_. Dijo aquella voz en la destruida Sala del Trono.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú, intruso? Preguntó el Emperador y en ese momento, unos pasos se fueron acercando cada vez más a él, hasta quedar frente a frente con Hades.

\- Un Caballero Dorado, Shaka de Virgo -Se presentó el rubio de La India y éste dejó asombrado al peli negro- Hades, he venido por tu vida. Dijo Shaka hacia el Emperador.

* * *

En el Cocitos, lugar donde Pandora había ordenado a Valentine de la Harpía que llevara los cuerpos de Ikki y Nelson, allí estaban yendo Lisa y Jessica hacia donde estaban Bart y Seiya.

\- Bart, no puedo mover mi cuerpo...¿cómo podremos salir de este lugar? Tengo la Armadura de Athena, hay que entregársela a Saori. Ah, ¿hay alguien allí? Le habló el castaño a su Aprendiz, para luego ver que Ikki y Nelson estaban también esos páramos.

\- Ikki, son Ikki y Nelson, Maestro. Señaló Bart.

Los dos cuerpos de ambos Caballeros cayeron desplomados al piso.

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson, ¿me escuchan?! ¡Resistan, Ikki, Nelson! Pidió Seiya de que se despertaran.

\- Jajaja, es inútil, este lugar es el Infierno ideal para Caballeros como ustedes. Dijo aquel Espectro, quien había llevado hasta allí a los dos Caballeros caídos.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntaron Seiya y Bart.

\- Cocitos, la "Octava Prisión", es el Infierno donde son arrojadas las personas que cometieron el Pecado de revelarse contra los Dioses. Es aquí donde terminan todos los Caballeros que se han atrevido al Excelentísimo Señor Hades, solo observen a su alrededor. Dijo el nombre de aquel sitio del terror, donde allí iban a parar los rebeldes.

\- ¿Qué? Volvieron a preguntar Seiya y Bart, mirando el ambiente que les rodeaba.

Las ventiscas pararon y ante ellos se revelaron los cientos de millones de cráneos que una vez fueron Humanos Mortales, pero que por haberse rebelado contra los Dioses, terminaron pagando el precio más alto.

\- Esos son...Iba a decir Seiya, pero el Espectro se adelantó.

\- Esos son los restos de aquellos Caballeros que osaron en desafiar al Señor Hades. Miles de Caballeros que se han atrevido a participar en las Guerras Santas durante muchas décadas. Completó la oración el peli rosa pálido.

\- ¿Cocitos, el Infierno de Hielo donde son llevados los Caballeros? Estos restos pertenecen a Caballeros que han peleado por la Justicia y la Paz de todo el Mundo. Le dijo Seiya, defendiendo a esos caídos.

\- No, solo son restos. Intervino el rival.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Seiya y con horror distinguió a varios caídos.

\- ¡Mu, Aioria, Milo! Los reconocieron ambos.

\- Así es, parece que al igual que ustedes, varios Caballeros fueron arrojados al igual que ustedes con vida. Se acercó Valentine a ellos.

\- Pero, ¿cómo pasó? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Pero tan solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos ustedes mueran y no queden más que restos. No, en realidad los tres Caballeros de Oro han muerto. Oficializó Valentine hacia los tres caídos.

\- ¡Maldito seas! Lo maldijo Seiya con Bart.

\- Valentine, soy Valentine de Harpía, lograron llegar hasta este Infierno, es algo sorprendente, sin embargo, parece que todo ha terminado para ustedes. Valentine, tras presentarse, se alejó un poco de ellos.

\- ¡No, espera! -Pidió Seiya y el Espectro se detuvo- Sácame de aquí ahora. Ordenó.

\- Ja, ¿y por qué habría de sacarte de ahí? Preguntó, tras lanzar una risa de burla.

\- Valentine, dime, ¿acaso no te interesa la "Armadura de Athena"? Le ofreció Seiya ese premio y eso causó que los ojos del rival se abrieran ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿La "Armadura de Athena"? Preguntó con asombro.

\- Sí, la que todos han buscado desesperadamente, ¡la "Armadura de Athena"! Podrás tenerla si nos derrotas. Dio Seiya a conocer las pautas de la pelea.

Valentine permaneció en silencio un buen rato.

\- Sácame de aquí y atrévete a conseguir la "Armadura de Athena" si eres tan valiente. Le desafió Seiya.

\- ¿En verdad la tienes tú? Preguntó Valentine.

\- Sí, aquí la tengo. Respondió a su pregunta y el peli rosa pálido sacó a Seiya del hielo.

\- ¿En dónde la tienes? Quiso saber.

\- Ahora te la daré -Seiya le lanzó una patada al Espectro, el cual la esquivó y ambos se soltaron-.

\- Eres un tonto. Se burló Valentine de él.

\- Y tú has picado el anzuelo, tú eres el tonto. Dijo Bart, lanzando ese mismo insulto al rival.

Pero en ese momento, tras el ataque contra Valentine, una fuerza de gran magnitud los inmovilizó.

\- ¡Mi cuerpo! Exclamó Seiya, al sentir esa paralización, la cual había sido lanzada por Valentine.

\- Su ataque de moribundos fueron inútiles, ríndase de una vez y entreguen la "Armadura de Athena". Ordenó el peli rosa pálido.

\- _"Mi cuerpo y el de Bart se congelaron por el hielo...de seguir así, seguro que nos va a_ matar". Pensó Seiya, al ver que no tenían posibilidades.

 _-_ ¡Entréguenla de una vez!Volvió a ordenarles Valentine.

Seiya y Bart no pensaban rendirse, volvieron a intentar un golpe más, pero el enemigo los evadió.

\- Parecen que no entienden el precio de estar en Cocitos, sus cuerpos han estado sumergidos en el hielo y la temperatura cayó. No pueden pelear -Les advirtió y los arrojó con violencia contra el suelo, para volver hacia ellos- Está bien, no me la des, entonces voy a golpearlos hasta que mueras ¡y la buscaré yo mismo!. Sentenció Valentine, quien se preparó para matarlos y así robar la "Armadura de Athena".

Los volvió a patear y arrojar con fuerza al suelo.

\- Hum, van a sufrir por no haberme querido entregar esa "Armadura" cuando se las pedí. Dijo Valentine.

Cuando puso sus manos sobre el rostro de sus víctimas, Seiya y Bart volvieron a patearlo.

\- ¡Pegaso, Tigre, ya no sigan, ríndase o solo seguirán sintiendo más dolor! Trató de frenarlos pero los Cosmos de ambos se elevaron.

\- Ya te dije que no tendrás la "Armadura de Athena" a menos que nos venzas. Todavía no nos has derrotado, no nos daremos por vencido por más pequeña que sea la llama del Cosmos, ¡seguiremos luchando! ¡"Meteoros de Pegaso"! Lanzaron ambos su ofensiva contra Valentine.

\- Si lo que quieren es que los derrote por completo, entonces lo haré. ¡Apagaré esa "Llama de la Debilidad" que hablan de una vez por todas! ¡Mueran Pegaso y Tigre! ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"! Lanzó su ataque contra ellos, lanzándolos hacia atrás.

* * *

Hades y Shaka estaban frente a frente, el rubio había aparecido en el Salón del Trono Imperial y el silencio lo inundaba, esa visita tan sorpresiva tenía oculta los planes para destruirlo.

\- Shaka, así que tu has estado acompañando a la Diosa Athena, ¿en dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? Quiso saber el Emperador.

\- En realidad nunca creíamos que aparecías en este Infierno, por lo que fui con Athena hasta los Campos Elíseos, realmente digno de admirar, los Campos Elíseos se encuentran junto a la Corriente del Río Lethe, arriba del Río Aqueronte. No pudo ser fácil llegar, incluso para Athena, así que perdimos el camino varias veces, sin embargo cuando sentimos tu Cosmos, éste rápidamente nos guió hasta este lugar. Respondió Shaka a la pregunta del peli negro.

\- ¿En dónde está Athena ahora? Lanzó otra pregunta el Emperador.

\- No hay razón para preocuparte, cualquier manera vas a morir. Advirtió Shaka y los ojos de Hades se abrieron enormemente ante las palabras del rubio de La India.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó sorprendido.

Shaka alzó los brazos y su Cosmos brilló con una gran intensidad, inundando todo el Salón del Trono Imperial con su energía, ahora venía el siguiente paso.

\- ¡"La Bendición de las Tinieblas", te quitaré la vida ahora! Pero cuando iba a lanzar su ataque, una voz lo frenó.

\- Detente, Shaka. Pidió aquella persona, mientras que el rubio detenía su ofensiva y tanto él como Hades quedaban sorprendidos.

En las puertas pudo verse a una figura que se iba materializando bajo una luz blanca y brillante.

\- No quiero que lastimes a Hades. Pidió Athena, apareciendo ante ellos.

\- Así que el Cosmos tan poderoso que sentía cada vez más cerca era el de...Athena. Dijo el Emperador, mirándola.

\- Hades. Dijo ella ante el peli negra y ambos intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

De vuelta al Cocitos, las ventiscas habían vuelto y esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes, arrastrando con ellas el "Viento Blanco", el cual causaba la desorientación de las personas y su posterior y terrible fallecimiento bajo las bajas temperaturas, el hielo y la nieve.

Valentine los había derribado, había salido victorioso: Seiya y Bart yacían tirados en el piso, pero algo que flotaba en el aire no permitiría que ellos murieran en vano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, el "Gran Eclipse" empezaba a verse pero aún no alcanzaba su punto máximo, por el momento era algo extraño y a su vez llamativo.

\- ¡Amigos! Vieron Pardo, Panda y Polar la llegada de su amiga Chloe Park, la cual había venido de visita.

\- ¡Chloe! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo! La saludaron los tres hermanos, quienes le dieron un fuerte abrazo.

\- Estoy bien, vine para ver el Eclipse, ¿suena raro que no haya fecha para estos eventos? Pero miren qué bello. Les señaló ella, aunque en su voz podían notar que algo no cuadraba bien.

\- A Polar le gusta esto. Dijo.

\- Sí, pero hay algo que no gusta. Añadió Chloe.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Pardo.

\- Avanza muy rápido, no sé, pero esto no está relacionado con ningún otro evento cósmico, es bastante extraño. Respondió Chloe.

\- ¿Crees que sea Hades? Preguntó Panda, por su parte.

\- ¡Hades! ¡¿El Emperador Hades?! Exclamó Chloe asustada.

\- ¿Tú también lo has sentido? Quiso saber Polar.

\- Sí y hasta he tenido sueños: Puedo ver a mucha gente sufrir, llorar y morir, el Mundo siendo azotado por una futura Era Glaciar y las tropas de Hades marchando sobre todo el Planeta. Contó ella lo que había visto.

* * *

Tras haber derribado a Seiya y Bart, Valentine pudo divisar en el suelo la Armadura de Athena, la tan ansiada pieza que él buscaba para así apoderársela, la tenía ante su vista.

\- Ya veo, con que esa es la Armadura de Athena. Estando en mi poder, nuestra victoria está asegurada. La Señora Pandora se alegrará al saberlo. Dijo Valentine, caminando hacia la Armadura.

Cuando extendió su mano para tomarla, otra la sujetó con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Este sujeto aunque recibió mi ataque, no se rinde, ¡no! en realidad está inconsciente, sin embargo, aún así no se da por vencido. -Dijo para sí mismo Valentine y éste comenzó a pisar con fuerza los brazos de Seiya- ¡Suéltala, te digo que la sueltes! ¡Es inútil, ya no podrás entregársela a Athena! -Gritó, mientras que ejercía más presión y fuerza, pero aún así, Seiya no la soltaría- ¡Suéltala, suéltala! ¡SUÉLTALA, ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES?! Gritó con más fuerza y pateó a ambos Caballeros hasta caer al suelo.

A pesar de todos los golpes, Seiya y Bart no pensaban en soltar aquel sagrado objeto, sabía que eso les costaría la vida, pero se sacrificarían aún así, por el bien de Saori y la Humanidad.

\- ¿Piensas que nos puedes vencer, Valentine de la Harpía? Le preguntó Bart, estando herido en el suelo.

\- ¡Qué persistentes! No mueren, hum, también los Caballeros de Oro lucharon hasta el final, pero es inútil que lo intenten: Todo ha terminado para los Caballeros. El Señor Hades es muy poderoso, ya no tienen nada qué hacer. La Armadura de Athena se la quitaré ahora. -Dijo pero cuando su mano la tocó, recibió un fuerte calor que le quemó la misma- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Los Caballeros Pegaso y Tigre estaban a punto de morir congelado pero sus cuerpos arden como el fuego! Se preguntó sorprendido y veía como el Cosmo de ambos aumentaba.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, Seiya, Bart, Seiya"_ Les llamaba Saori, quien irradiaba un fuerte Cosmos.

\- _"Ese Cosmos...Athena...es Athena...debo entregarle esta Armadura a Athena, tengo que apresurarme, Athena necesita la Armadura para enfrentar a Hades"_ Dijo para sus adentros Seiya, mientras que iba recuperándose de a poco.

\- ¡Agh! Es increíble, están casi muertos, ¡¿cómo es posible que Pegaso y Tigre puedan emanar este Cosmos tan poderoso?! ¡No entiendo qué pasa! ¡ES SUFICIENTE, PEGASO Y TIGRE, LLEGÓ SU FIN! ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!. Hartó de no poder encontrar esas respuestas para sus preguntas, se preparó para atacar.

Seiya y Bart reaccionaron y patearon muy fuerte a Valentine.

\- ¡Torpes! ¡SUS ATAQUES SON INÚTILES, ¿ACASO NO PUEDEN ENTENDERLO, PEGASO Y TIGRE?! -Preguntó furioso pero una sorpresa apareció ante- ¡¿EH?! ¡AGH! -Preguntó y ahogó un grito de terror, ya que un rayo celeste había partido a la mitad su casco.- Pegaso, Tigre...

\- _"No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos salir de este lugar. Esta Armadura se la vamos a entregar a Athena. Partiremos ahora mismo"_ Dijo Seiya, decidido.

* * *

El Cosmos de Athena y el de Hades iban en aumento, pronto comenzó a salir por los exteriores de Giudecca, elevándose hacia los Cielos Nocturnos de aquel Mundo, mientras que Pandora observaba todo desde afuera, en las escaleras de acceso al edificio.

\- ¡Ahh! Este Cosmos...no hay duda, es del Señor Hades. _"Pero esto significa que hay alguien ahí dentro con él"_. Pensó la chica para sus adentros, cuando de golpe, pudo divisar al invitado en el interior.

\- ¡Athena! Finalmente te has mostrado. Dime, ¿has venido para ofrecerme tu vida por algo? Preguntó Hades a ella.

\- ¡Athena, es muy peligroso estar aquí! Por lo pronto yo enfrentaré a Hades, aléjate. Le pidió Shaka, quien iba a enfrentarse al rival.

\- No puedo hacerlo. Después de verlo, he comprendido que él es Shun, ¿no es así, Shaka? Se negó a irse la chica, mientras que preguntaba sobre el Caballero de Andrómeda.

\- No, ese hombre ha dejado de ser nuestro amigo Shun. El que vemos ahora es Hades, controlándolo por completo en cuerpo y alma. ¡Y tan soloo conserva su aspecto! ¡Es como si Shun estuviera muerto, puedo imaginar su angustia, ya que él intenta desesperadamente acabar con Hades. Sentenció Shaka, mientras que podía verse esa maldad en el Emperador.

Saori puso su mano en el brazo que tenía Shaka levantado.

\- Sin embargo, eso quiere decir que Hades sea escondido dentro de Shun, no será fácil acabar con él. Si lo atacamos, solo lastimaríamos el cuerpo de Shun. Dijo ella y comenzó a subir las escaleras, yendo en dirección hacia el Emperador.

\- ¡Athena! Intentó Shaka con detenerla.

\- Es así como lo veo, no tenemos otra opción, ¿no crees que tengo razón, Shaka? Le preguntó la chica, sin detenerse.

\- Pero...Athena...Dijo el rubio, mientras que la veía ir hacia el enemigo, pasando la Lanza de Pandora, con la cual había herido a Ikki y Nelson varias veces, ahora clavada en uno de los peldaños y a su paso, ésta emitió un pequeño brillo.

El silencio, la música de fondo, la mirada seria de Athena y la sonrisa malvada de Hades, todo era un caldo de cultivos para lo que vendría, eso despertó el temor de Shaka por la seguridad de la chica.

\- ¡Cuidado, es muy peligroso acercarse! Advirtió rubio a ella, quien llegó finalmente ante el peli negro.

Pronto, ambos rostros y energías chocaron.

* * *

\- ¡No puede ser! Gritó Pandora, tras sentir el paso de una Estrella Fugaz que se dirigió hacia el Este.

* * *

Shaka los estaba observando, Saori había llegado hasta el trono de Hades, quedando cara a cara, sin dejarse de ver por ni un solo segundo.

\- Hades, hasta aquí he venido para hacerte una petición. Le comunicó Saori el motivo de esa llegada hasta él.

\- ¿Una petición, tú? Preguntó el Emperador y Saori se arrodilló ante él, apoyando sus manos en los últimos peldaños de la escalera.

\- Si, por favor, con tu enorme poder te pido que detengas el "Gran Eclipse". Te ruego que no conviertas a la Tierra en un Mundo Oscuro. Le rogó la Diosa al Emperador.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Athena! Gritó Shaka al escuchar esa petición de verla arrodillada ante el malvado de Hades.

\- Je, hemos sido enemigos desde Tiempos Mitológicos y ahora has venido a suplicar de rodillas, ante mi presencia, ¿por qué? Respondió Hades y luego le preguntó, acto seguido se levantó del trono.

Saori hizo un gesto.

\- Es demasiado tarde -Le dijo finalmente y ella abrió sus ojos- ¡El curso de "Gran Eclipse" es inminente! La Luna está próxima a tapar la Luz del Sol ¡y entonces la Tierra quedará sumergida en una Oscuridad Eterna! Nadie puede detenerlo ya, ¡ni siquiera tú, Athena, con todo tu poder!. Advirtió Hades, ya que no podía hacer nada para detener el "Eclipse".

\- Lo sé, por eso he venido. aunque tenga que sacrificarme, te lo ruego. Pidió ella, mientras que sus lágrimas empapaban los peldaños.

\- ¡¿Sacrificarte dices?! ¡¿Entonces quiere decir que me darías tu vida a cambio?! Preguntó Hades, levantado de su trono y viéndola con total severidad.

\- ¡Athena! Gritó Shaka.

\- Si con mi vida puedo salvar a la Tierra, soy feliz. Dijo ella y fue entonces Pandora pudo sentirlo otra vez esa fuerza.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, hasta que finalmente habló finalmente.

\- De acuerdo, la vida de Athena me pertenece. -Dijo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un fuerte rojo y con ello, la Lanza de Pandora se levantó del peldaño clavado y fue hasta él. Giró la vista y la teletransportó, la cual terminó cayendo en manos de Shaka-

\- ¡Shaka de Virgo, te ordeno de que mates a Athena con ese Tridente! Ordenó Hades al rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó Shaka ante semejante orden.

\- ¿Acaso no entendiste? Te ordeno que la mates. -Volvió a impartir la orden y él no podía hacerlo- ¿Por qué dudas? ¿No escuchaste que Athena quiere dar su vida a cambio de salvar la Tierra? Eso la haré feliz. -Dijo y Shaka apretó los dientes con fuerza, no podía cometer semejante atrocidad contra la Diosa- ¿Acaso no vino para rogar tal cosa? Siendo un Caballero de Athena tienes que obedecer. Dijo Hades a Shaka.

\- Entiendo, con gusto lanzaré este Tridente mortal. ¡Pero directo a ti, Hades!. Acató la orden, pero cambió la dirección del arma, arrojándola contra el Emperador.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Shaka! Pidió Saori y el arma fue atrapada por Hades, justo antes de que le golpeara.

\- ¡Athena! Gritó Shaka, al ver que la peli lila fue la responsable de detener el arma.

\- Ya te dije: No podemos lastimarlo. Volvió a ordenarle la joven.

El Tridente cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Shaka se decía que eras un hombre de conducta ejemplar, sin embargo, arrojar un Tridente contra un Dios es un acto imperdonable! Por eso serás el primero en morir. -Dio su sentencia, encendió su Cosmos y tomó el Tridente, apuntándolo contra el rubio, pero Saori se interpuso-

\- Hades, es mi vida la que tu deseas, ¿no es verdad? Le preguntó Saori.

\- ¡Apártate, Athena, de lo contrario el Tridente atravesará tu cuerpo y de igual manera matará a Shaka de Virgo! Advirtió Hades a ella.

\- No me moveré. Se negó a irse ella.

\- ¡Como quieras, entonces sacrificarás sus insignificantes vidas! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE EL TRIDENTE ATRAVIESE A AMBOS!. Hades se preparó para matarlos a ambos.

\- ¡ATHENA! Gritó Shaka ante lo que estaba viendo y sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

Seiya y Bart fueron lanzados con una fuerza por parte de Valentine, quien les dio un golpe que los mandó a volar hacia atrás, hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes de hielo del Cocitos.

\- Pegaso, Tigre, reconozco que es admirable que sus Cosmos sigan ardiendo, nunca había conocido a alguien como ustedes, pero siento decirles que ya no podrán volver a encenderlo de esa manera. ¡Hasta aquí llegaron! Reconoció ese poder que tenían ambos.

\- No...¡Aún no! Exclamó Seiya, quien iba a dar pelea hasta el final.

\- Mmm, tienes razón, aún tienen un poco de energía para pelear, después de todo fueron elegidos para llevarle la Armadura a Athena, serán recordados por su valentía. ¡Pero yo, Miembro del Ejército del Poderoso Señor Hades, seré recordado por arrebatársela, Pegaso y Tigre! ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!. Dijo con todo orgullo y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva repetidas veces, como un bombardeo, pero en todas ellas, Seiya y Bart lograban esquivar sus golpes, hasta que en una fueron alcanzados. Luego de ver como eran alcanzados, sonrió, pero cuando se disipó el humo, ambos seguían de pie- ¡Maldición, aún se rehúsan a morir! Les gritó, mientras que Seiya y Bart iban hacia él, llevando la Armadura de Athena en sus manos y con su turno para atacarlo.

\- _"¡Por Athena!"_ Pensaron ambos, quienes estaban a pocos metros del rival.

\- ¡Este es su fin, Pegaso y Tigre! -Respondió y se lanzó a la carga- ¡Este es el último ataque!. Gritó hacia ellos.

\- _"¡Athena, concédenos tu poder!"_ Pidió Seiya y Valentine llegó hasta ellos.

\- ¡"AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"! Lanzó su ataque, sincronizado cuando ellos tres pegaron un gran salto en el aire.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Respondieron al ataque Seiya y Bart, quebrando el ataque del rival, alcanzándolo por completo y destruyendo su Surplice de una vez.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Gritó Valentine de la Harpía, tras ser alcanzado y arrojado por los aires, mientras que su Armadura Sapuris era destruida, para luego caer al suelo- No permití ser vencido en Cocitos...¡¿cómo lograron vencerme con ese Cosmos?! Se hizo esa última pregunta con su último aliento, para finalmente morir.

El Espectro Valentine de la Harpía había sido derrotado.

\- Lo logramos...Gracias, Athena. Agradecieron Seiya y Bart a la Diosa, por haberles dado la fuerza para derrotar al Espectro.

* * *

La sangre volvía a derramarse sobre el suelo del Salón del Trono Imperial, una vez más, como había sucedido en el Santuario, ante la Estatua de la Diosa Athena, ahora se repetía en aquel sitio del Inframundo.

\- A...Athena. Dijo Shaka, la chica había detenido el ataque de Hades, su mano ejercía una enorme presión sobre el Tridente, cortando y haciéndola sangrar, para luego caer y empapar las escaleras con su sangre.

Exhausta y debilitada con el golpe, el Tridente estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Athena? ¿No dijiste que querías sacrificar tu vida? ¿Acaso te has arrepentido de esa decisión? Preguntó Hades a ella.

\- Primero tienes que detener el "Gran Eclipse". -Ordenó ella, mientras que recuperaba el aliento perdido- ¡Te lo ruego! -Pidió como orden, alzó un poco el Tridente y comenzó a brillar con su Cosmos, sorprendiendo a Hades- Antes de esto, no morirán ni Shaka, ni Shun ni nadie más, ¡es mi obligación proteger a la Tierra y a todos los Seres Humanos! Es por ello que reencarne en este Mundo. Dijo ella y de inmediato, el Tridente comenzó a sentir fuertes descargas que llegaban hasta Hades.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡NO LOGRO COMPRENDERLO: LA SANGRE DE ATHENA ES TAN CALIENTE COMO EL FUEGO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó horrorizado Hades, tras recibir aquel golpe.

\- ¡La Sangre de la Diosa Athena está afectando a Hades! Señaló Shaka, mientras que el Emperador, preso del pánico y el terror, comenzaba a cambiar el color de su pelo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Siguió gritando más fuerte, Hades.

\- ¡El cabello de Hades está...cambiando de color! Siguió observando Shaka toda la transformación del Emperador.

\- Puedo sentirlo. Dijo Athena, reconociendo al alma presa allí.

\- Athena. Dijo Shaka, viendo como todo seguía cambiando en el trono.

\- Es verdad, puedo sentir el Cosmos de Shun en el interior de su cuerpo al sentir mi sangre, puedo sentirlo. ¡Tú puedes, Shun, despierta, lo mismo ustedes, Rod y Todd, expulsa tu alma del cuerpo de Hades de inmediato, te lo ordeno! Animó ella, mientras que las descargas aumentaban sobre el cuerpo de Hades.

\- ¡A...Athena! Gritó Shun.

\- ¡Hades, abandona el cuerpo de Shun, ahora! Ordenó Saori, mientras que las voces de Hades y Shun se mezclaban.

\- _¡El dolor es insoportable como lo recibe este cuerpo!_ Dijeron ambos.

\- Despierta, Shun, tú eres el Caballero de Andrómeda, tú eres un Caballero de la Esperanza. Pidió Athena, mientras que del cuerpo de Hades, aquella alma oscura y de ojos rojos aparecía ante ella, siendo testigo Shaka de la aparición.

\- ¡Esa es...esa debe ser el alma de Hades! Observó el rubio.

\- _¡Maldición, el cuerpo de Shun logró rechazarme, pero, ¿cómo es posible?! Si estaba escrito que Shun sería mi cuerpo durante esta Era, ¿cómo lo_ hizo? Quiso saber el alma de Hades, quien era observado por Saori.

 _-_ Te equivocas, fue tu decisión de tomar el cuerpo de Shun, por si no estabas enterado, Shun estaba destinado a ser el Caballero de Andrómeda, ¡no convertirse en tu cuerpo! -Le corrigió Saori y acto seguido, apuntó el Tridente hacia Hades- Fue él quien sintió el calor de mi sangre, su alma resucitó de forma inmediata y ahora jamás podrás entrar de nuevo. -Le advirtió y en el suelo, ella observó al peli verde junto con los dos Aprendices de él a salvo- Shun, niños. Dijo la Diosa.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que dices?_ Preguntó Hades a ella.

 _-_ ¡Ríndete, Hades _,_ este no era el momento para que resucitas! Le ordenó Saori de que se rindiera.

\- _Pero, ¿cómo...?_ Preguntó.

\- Por ahora nadie está destinado a recibir tu alma, por lo tanto, tu resurrección no es posible en esta Era. -Respondió Saori a la pregunta del Emperador y alzó su mano- ¡Es inútil que sigas luchando, ahora debes detener el "Gran Eclipse" y regresar a tu Sueño Eterno, no tienes alternativa!.

\- _¡De ninguna manera voy a detenerlo, falta poco para que la Tierra se sumerja en la Oscuridad y entonces será mía! ¡Es demasiado tarde y con esto ha llegado tu fin, Athena!_ Dijo y se lanzó contra ella.

\- ¡Cuidado, Athena! Advirtió Shaka.

\- ¡Hades! Lanzó ella el Tridente, impactando contra el centro del alma, empapando el suelo de su sangre y haciéndolo retorcer del dolor.

\- ¡Logró herir a Hades con el "Tridente Mortal"! Dijo sorprendido el rubio.

El alma de Hades se retorció y finalmente comenzó a desaparecer, tras recibir la estocada final.

\- Con esto, el "Gran Eclipse" debe detenerse. La Tierra se ha salvado. Dijo Shaka.

Pero no terminó ahí, de golpe, una fuerte sombra rojo sangre se abalanzó sorpresivamente contra Athena, llevándosela de allí y sin poder defenderse ni nada.

\- ¡ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritó Shaka, mientras que la sombra roja avanzaba por toda Giudecca.

* * *

Afuera, Pandora veía todo ese espectáculo tan aterrador y paralizada de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Este presentimiento, ¿qué ocurrió durante el encuentro de los Dioses?! -Se preguntó, mientras que aumentaba la intensidad de aquella energía, para luego desaparecer de aquel sitio y volver todo a la calma- ¿Acaso sus Cosmos desaparecieron? ¿Qué le sucedió a Hades y a Athena? Siguió preguntándose, mientras que en Giudecca, todo volvía a la calma.

* * *

En los pasos montañosos, Shiryu, Hyoga, Martin y Allison se abrían camino a toda prisa por aquellos caminos, tras haber dejado atrás a Radamanthys, Mino y Aiacos, los cuales fueron detenidos por Kanon y el último de los Tres Jueces del Infierno fue derrotado por Ikki de Fénix y su Aprendiz, Nelson de Capricornio.

\- ¡Estos caminos son infinitos! Señaló Allison.

\- ¡Hay que seguir el paso y saldremos pronto! La animó Hyoga.

Justo en ese momento, un misterioso ataque de bolas de energía rosa-lila los atacaron, pero lograron esquivarlas.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Lanzaron su contra-ofensiva Hyoga y Allison contra tres Guardias, los cuales estaban atacando.

\- ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Atacaron Shiryu y Martin contra otro grupo de enemigos, atravesando a los rivales, los cuales cayeron todos muertos en el suelo.

Después del ataque, se detuvieron.

\- ¿Pudieron sentir eso, Shiryu, Martin? Preguntó Hyoga a ellos dos.

\- Sí, no hay duda, Hyoga, ese Cosmos pertenece a Athena. Respondió el Oriental.

\- Pero ahora ha desaparecido. Agregó Martin.

\- No puede ser que algo le haya ocurrido a Saori. Se negó a creer, Hyoga, lo que pasaba en ese momento en Giudecca.

\- Athena. Dijo Shiryu y volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¡SAORI! Exclamaron los cuatros, avanzando hacia el Norte.

* * *

\- ¿Qué...qué fue eso? Preguntó Peridot, mientras que veían a Kanon también sentir lo que había ocurrido en Giudecca.

\- _"El Cosmos de Athena"_ Pensó el peli azul.

\- Qué extraño, su Cosmo no está, ni tampoco el del Señor Hades Sintió Minos la desaparición del Emperador y de la Diosa.

\- ¡Creo que han desaparecido! Exclamó Radamanthys.

* * *

\- _"Athena"_ Pensó Dohko en esos momentos.

* * *

Volviendo al Cocitos:

\- Maestro, ¿ha sentido esa fuerte presencia que desapareció? Le preguntó Bart al castaño.

\- Lo he sentido, Bart: Bart, debemos...entregarle la Armadura...a Saori, es nuestro deber...Dijo Seiya, mientras que se arrastraba por el suelo y Bart iba con él.

En ese momento, la Armadura comenzó a brillar.

\- Esto...esto es...Athena...debe ser el Cosmos de Saori. Dijo el castaño, mientras que unas los llamaba.

\- _"Seiya, Bart"_ Habló la chica.

\- El Cosmos de Saori ha desaparecido. Esto no es posible, tampoco siento el de Hades, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Le prometimos a Shion, Saga y los otros entregarles esta Armadura a Athena y que también pelearía en el Inframundo junto con los otros Caballeros, ¿acaso todo fue inútil? ¡No pude ayudarlos! -Los ojos de Seiya comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas- Era nuestro deber llegar con Saori y ni siquiera pude protegerla, lo mismo pasó con mi hermana. Perdón, Saori, perdóname...¡SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Saori, no...Esas palabras fueron sus últimas antes de perder la consciencia, ¿morirían allí? Si eso pasaba, el sueño de Hades iba a cumplirse y el Mundo estaría en peligro ante el inminente "Gran Eclipse".

Seiya y Bart sucumbieron, cayeron ante la falta de fuerzas tras la batalla contra Valentine de la Harpía, ahora yacían allí, junto con Mu, Milo, Aioria, Ikki y Nelson, derrotados y ese sitio sería su tumba para toda la Eternidad.

\- ¡LISA, LISA, MIRA! Le señaló Jessica a la rubia.

\- ¿Serán ellos? Quiso saber la rubia.

\- Creo que sí, ¡vamos, no los podemos dejar allí! Pidió Jessica y se pusieron en marcha hacia donde habían caído.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el "Gran Eclipse" iba aumentando cada vez más y pronto cubriría toda la Tierra.

\- Esto no me gusta, puedo sentir que el Cosmos de Saori y el de Hades han...desaparecido. Dijo Sherri.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! Gritó Rafa, asustado por lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Qué pasará con la Tierra? Preguntó Panda.

\- Los sueños que he estado teniendo gran parte de las noches, la veía, podía verla a esa chica de cabellos púrpuras, extender su mano hacia mí, mientras que todos en el Mundo sufría, ¡¿Qué es lo que me está pasando, amigos?! Les contó Chloe Park a Pardo, Panda y Polar.

\- Tranquila, no temas, mientras estemos juntos, nada te va a pasar. Le juró el Oso Pardo del Noroeste de los EEUU.

Ellos compartieron un abrazo, mientras que los demás veían que algo no iba bien.

* * *

\- ¿Hacia dónde, Mavis? Preguntó Brady, tras examinar que estaban en la "Quinta Prisión", donde estaban los restos del Espectro Stand del Escarabajo Mortal.

\- Hacia el Norte, de prisa, ya puedo sentir la presencia de los "Herederos", debemos ir allí. Le dijo la chica y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia esa dirección.

* * *

 **Bueno, a partir del capítulo que viene llega el Muro de los Lamentos, el último paso hacia los Campos Elíseos, así que no se lo vayan a perder, lo empezaré el Viernes y será bastante pero bastante largo :) Encima ya estamos por terminar esta Saga, la del Infierno y luego viene la última, si puedo la iré terminando para finales de este mes y principios de Octubre, así voy luego por "Obertura del Cielo" y "The Lost Canvas" :D.**

 **Saludos, abrazos y agradecimientos para aletuki01, FreedomGundam96, lady-sailor, Danae, Fipe2 y Kitty 1999 :D. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene y yo les recomendaría que vayan preparando los pañuelos, porque la parte más triste de esta bella Saga está por llegar ;_;.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :D.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: \- Ya no hay más con quién enfrentarse. Dijo CJ, tras ver que habían eliminado la resistencia de los Guardias Imperiales y ahora avanzaban hacia Giudecca, donde se reunirían con los demás para enfrentarse a Hades.

\- Mucho cuidado, amigos, no sabemos lo que nos deparará en el Palacio. Pidió sumo cuidado Tommy Vercetti.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Cocito, Seiya y Bart habían derrotado a Valentine de la Harpía, pero después de esa victoria, hubo poco que festejar, ya que Saori había sido raptada por el alma de Hades, llevándosela de Giudecca, mientras que todos los presentes podían sentir como el Cosmos de la Diosa desaparecía junto con el del Emperador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No podían ellos dos hacer nada al respecto, ya que sus cuerpos estaban muy debilitados por los golpes y los ataques que recibieron del Espectro de la Harpía, resignados a morir, había una voz que no les dejaría morir, ya que sus seres queridos y amigos los iba a apoyar hasta el final.

\- Tampoco pude encontrar a mi hermana. Se dijo así mismo Seiya, mientras que Bart yacía inconsciente.

\- _"Seiya"_ Le llamaba aquella persona al castaño.

El joven alzó la vista hacia el Cielo.

\- _"Seiya, ¿acaso te vas a rendir?"_ Preguntó Marin a él.

\- Tú...Marin. Dijo con voz debilitada el Santo de Bronce.

\- _"¿Ya lo olvidaste, Seiya? Aunque tengas pocas energía, no debes rendirte. Eres un Caballero de la Esperanza junto con tu Aprendiz"_ Animó ella a él y a Bart.

\- Un Caballero...de la Esperanza. Recordó aquellas palabras.

\- _"Sí, por lo tanto nunca deben perder la esperanza, no olviden, Seiya y Bart"_ Dijo Marin, antes de desaparecer, para luego que Seiya y Bart miraran hacia donde había caído la Armadura de Athena, la cual brillaba de un intenso color dorado.

\- La Armadura de Athena...la tengo, aún quedan esperanzas. ¡Aún somos...los Caballeros de Athena! Dijo Seiya, recuperando sus fuerzas con su Alumno y alzaron en el Cielo la Armadura de la Diosa, brillante y poderosa; mientras que llegaban Lisa y Jessica.

* * *

A los pies del Palacio, Pandora seguía sorprendida, el grado de destrucción y ahora el silencio que rondaba el sitio tras la desaparición de Hades y Saori, era una pregunta sin respuesta, ¿sería posible?.

\- " _Los Cosmos de Hades y Athena han desaparecido, pero ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?"_ ¡Ah! ¿Será posible? ¡¿Será posible que se hayan ido al...?. Si están en donde creo, entonces ya no hay nada qué hacer. -Se dijo ella, sabiendo que aquel sitio era infranqueable, nadie podía cruzarlo y ello llevaba a la desesperación. Pandora abrió más grandes los ojos ante lo que había presentido y afirmaba- Ningún ser humano será incapaz de llegar a ese lugar. -Cayó al suelo- De ser así, mi deseo...Dijo pero se detuvo al ver que Seiya, Bart, Lisa y Jessica avanzaban por las escaleras y se dirigían hacia el interior del Palacio.

Ella se escondió detrás del lado derecho de las escaleras, al verlos llegar hasta la entrada.

\- Pero si son Pegaso y Tigre...¿y esas dos niñas? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Es que lograron escapar con vida de Cocitos con vida? Eso no es posible. Se preguntó ella, al verlos cruzar hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Saori! Gritó Seiya, quien ingresó al Palacio.

\- ¡Señorita Saori! Gritaron Bart, Lisa y Jessica.

\- Imposible, ¿cómo logró? Quiso saber Pandora.

* * *

Las puertas de entrada al Salón del Trono Imperial fueron abiertas por Seiya, quien entró con Bart, Lisa y Jessica, esperanzados de encontrar a Saori, pero cuando las abrieron, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa.

\- ¡Athena! -Gritaron los cuatro a la vez, pero no la hallaron, sino que encontraron todo el sitio destruido y sin rastros de la Diosa y del Emperador-

\- Pero, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué se encuentra todo destruido? Se preguntó Seiya y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el Trono Imperial, en donde encontraron a tres de sus amigos inconscientes.

\- Esos son el Maestro Shun, Rod y Todd. Señaló Bart y fueron hacia ellos.

\- ¡Shun, niños, despierten! Les llamó el castaño a ellos, quienes reaccionaron.

\- Seiya, amigos. Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Shun, has recuperado el sentido, ¡Qué alegría...! -Pero la felicidad duró poco tiempo- ¿Es cierto, Shun. Y Athena? ¿Dónde está Athena? Le preguntó Seiya.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que su Cosmos desapareció tras esa cortina. Respondió el peli verde, mientras que atrás de ellos podía verse al mencionado objeto moverse por el viento.

\- ¿Tras esa cortina? Quiso saber Seiya, mientras que se daban vuelto y veían la rasgada cortina agitarse con el viento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra y en especial sobre el Santuario, los que se habían quedado junto con Shaina, Jabu, Nachi e Ichi observaban la llegada de aquel misterioso Eclipse, el cual comenzaba a cubrir lentamente el Sol.

\- Un Eclipse. Observó Jabu.

\- Al parecer, Seiya y los demás fueron al Inframundo, me pregunto si se encontrarán bien. Quiso saber Ichi, preocupado por el estado desconocido de sus amigos.

\- Sí, eso mismo me estaba preguntando. Añadió Nachi sobre lo mencionado por el Caballero de la Hidra.

Jabu bajó la mirada del Cielo y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

\- No hay por qué preocuparse, seguramente Hades va a ser derrotado por los Caballeros. Animó Jabu la situación.

\- Oh sí, tienes razón, amigo, además los Poderosos Caballeros Dorados están con ellos. Lo defendió Ichi.

\- Sí. Asintió Nachi y Jabu volvió la vista al Cielo.

\- _"Por favor, cuida de la Señorita Saori, no se rindan, Seiya y Bart"_ Pidió el Caballero del Unicornio, mirando hacia el Eclipse y rogando para que Seiya y los demás pudieran cumplir la misión.

* * *

\- ¡Miren, un Eclipse! Señaló uno de los niños del Orfanato, mientras que ellos estaban con Miho, reunidos afuera, observando aquel llamativo espectáculo cósmico.

\- ¡El Sol desaparece! Añadió una niña.

\- Miho, dime, ¿qué es eso? Quiso saber un niño de cabellos castaños y vistiendo un overoll azul.

\- Es un Eclipse solamente, la Luna se interpone con el Sol, impidiendo que su luz pase unos minutos, tal como si fuera de noche. Dijo con un tono dulce Miho a aquel niño.

\- ¡Eh! Increíble. Dijo, sorprendido ante lo que había oído.

\- Aunque es extraño, no recuerdo que hayan anunciado un Eclipse para este día. -Sospechó Miho-. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Finalizó, mientras que poco a poco, la Luz del Sol iba a ser bloqueada para siempre por aquella fuerza.

* * *

A toda prisa, sin detenerse, avanzaban Seiya, Shun, Lisa, Jessica, Bart y los Hermanos Rod y Todd Flanders, ahora que ellos tres estaban de regreso al verdadero bando, debían ponerse en marcha para encontrar a Athena.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué tan largas son las escaleras de este lugar? Preguntó Shun a Seiya, viendo que estaba en lo cierto, parecían infinitas.

\- No lo sé, pero tiene que conducirnos hacia Athena y Hades. Respondió dubitativo el castaño.

\- ¡Seiya, niños, miren adelante! Les pidió Shun y éstos detuvieron la marcha y alzando la vista hacia arriba.

Ante ellos, un imponente e infranqueable muro se les interponía ante ellos y Athena. Éste era el último paso hacia Hades, un enorme muro muro marcado con las efigies de Hypnos y Thanatos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Seiya ante el obstáculo presentado.

\- Al parecer no hay salida. Temió Lisa de que estuvieran en una especie de callejón cerrado.

\- Entonces, ¿adónde fueron Athena y Hades? Quiso saber Jessica.

\- Sí, lo mismo quisiera saber. Añadió Shun y avanzaron unos cuantos pasos hacia ella.

\- Miren eso, es una pared muy imponente, ¿de qué se supone que está hecha? Preguntó Seiya, cuando una voz familiar le respondió la pregunta.

\- Este Muro es el último lugar del Infierno: Es el "Muro de los Lamentos". -Respondió Shaka de Virgo, quien estaba detrás de ellos, sorpresivamente había aparecido y todos se voltearon para verlo arrodillado en el piso y mirando cabizbajo-

\- ¡Shaka! Dijo Seiya y fueron hacia él.

\- ¡Maestro Shaka! Exclamó Lisa y fue a ayudarlo al rubio.

\- ¡Dinos, ¿qué ha sucedido?! Preguntó Shun a él.

\- Athena y Hades se encuentran del otro lado del Muro. Respondió Shaka, mientras que alzaba la cabeza y podía verse un corte en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y la sangre que formaba un hilo.

\- ¿Del otro lado del Muro? Preguntó Shun.

\- ¡Hay que darnos prisa! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Pidió Seiya de que tomaran cartas en el asunto.

\- Sí. Asintieron sus compañeros.

\- Eso es imposible. Dijo Shaka, mostrando el lado negativo.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntaron todos a la vez.

\- Como les dije, estamos ante el "Muro de los Lamentos", solamente los Dioses son los únicos pueden cruzarlo hasta donde yo sé. Respondió, mostrando ese único aspecto malo.

\- No lo creo. -Se negó Seiya a creer eso y miró hacia el Muro.- Tal solo debemos derribar ese Muro.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo e intenté varias veces. -Dijo Shaka, mientras que recodaba que había lanzado varios ataques, incluyendo la "Bendición de las Tinieblas" pero no había tenido éxito, ya que el ataque volvía contra él- Pero por más que lo intenté, solo conseguí salir herido, quizás por ello lo llaman el "Muro de los Lamentos", debido a la imposibilidad de los que no somos Dioses. Se lamentó el rubio de no haber podido destruirlo.

\- ¿Y ni siquiera tú lo has conseguido? Preguntó Shun, al saber que Shaka era el "Hombre Más Cercano a Dios".

\- No puede ser, Athena se encuentra del otro lado, tan cerca que estábamos. Dijo frustrado el joven castaño, quien empezó a golpear con fuerza el Muro, intentando derribarlo.

\- Seiya. Le llamó Shun.

\- Déjelo, Maestro, tiene razón, estábamos tan cerca y no pudimos. Se lamentó Lisa, al ver que la misión iba a fracasar.

\- Tiene que haber una forma, no puede ser que solo los Dioses lo crucen, tiene que haber un camino alternativo para esto. Pensó Jessica.

Los destellos azules que provenían de los golpes de Seiya pararon, tras no haber podido tirar abajo el Muro.

\- Ya estábamos tan cerca de Saori, teníamos que entregarle esta Armadura. Seiya iba a volver a golpear de nuevo aquel obstáculo, pero Shun se interpuso con Bart.

\- Ya detente, Seiya. Pidió el peli verde.

\- Shun, Bart, deben comprender, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados así. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que si no Athena no recibe esta Armadura va a ser imposible derrotar al Malvado Hades? Y no solo eso, sino que también morirá. -Les dijo, mientras que su mano ejercía una gran fuerza sobre la Armadura- Shaka, sabes que Athena se encuentra muy cerca, ¿qué ahí del otro lado de ese Muro? Si lo sabes contesta. Pidió Seiya respuestas al rubio, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sé, también quisiera saber qué clase de Mundo se extiende más allá, yo sé que es algo muy espeluznante. Respondió y abrió sus ojos.- ¡Pero es posible que...que del otro lado del Muro se encuentran...!los Campos Elíseos. Reconoció aquel Paraíso detrás del Muro.

\- ¿Elíseos? Preguntaron Seiya y Shun con los demás a la vez.

\- Shaka, recuerdo que el Espectro del Río Aqueronte nos había mencionado algo al respecto, dijo que los Campos Elíseos son un Paraíso, un Paraíso más allá del Infierno. Recordó Shun lo que le había dicho Caronte durante el viaje hacia las tierras imperiales.

\- Lo único que sé es que el verdadero cuerpo del malvado Dios Hades se encuentra ahí, pero ignoro lo que pueda hacer con Athena. Dijo Shaka a la pregunta de Shun.

\- Es increíble. Dijo Seiya, apretando con fuerza los puños.

\- ¡Seiya! Dijo Shun.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando, Saori...hasta ahora no entiendo por qué no permitiste que te acompañáramos, nosotros somos los Caballeros de Athena, entonces, ¿dime por qué? Quiso saber Seiya todo, pero de golpe, la Estatua brilló de un fuerte dorado.

\- _Seiya._ Dijo Saori a él y a todos los presentes.

\- Este es...Dijo Shun.

\- ¡Este es el Cosmos de Athena! Dijo Shaka, sintiendo como aquella energía inundaba todo el lugar.

\- _"Seiya, Niños"_ Les habló Athena, apareciendo en aquel sitio.

\- Es Saori. Dijo Seiya.

\- _Lamento no haberles permitido que me acompañaran, pero comprendan que tenía que ser de esa manera._ Comenzó a explicarles.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? Quiso saber Bart y fue entonces que se vieron rodeados del Universo, los Planetas y el temible "Gran Eclipse" que avanzaba a pasos agigantados sobre el Sol, cubriendo de a poco al Astro Rey y llevando la Oscuridad a la Tierra.

\- _¿No se dan cuenta que soy la única que puede detener el "Gran Eclipse" de Hades? Espero que lo entiendan, Seiya, niños._ Finalizó ella, para luego desaparecer en un brillante Cosmos, el cual partió de aquel sitio hacia el Este, saliendo del Palacio y llamando la atención de Pandora.

\- ¡Saori! ¡ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritó Seiya su nombre, pero no volvió.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es...este Cosmos? Se preguntó Pandora, al ver toda esa gran energía moverse a toda velocidad por los Cielos, siendo ella la espectadora.

* * *

A su vez, en el Cocitos, un grupo de Espectros había arribado hasta allí, donde encontraron el cuerpo sin del Espectro Valentine de la Harpía, una gran sorpresa se llevaron al verlo derrotado.

\- Hum, no puedo creer que Valentine fuera derrotado. Dijo sorprendido uno de los Soldados.

\- Ja, los Caballeros Dorados siguen ahí, lo mismo Fénix y Capricornio. Esto parece ser obra de Pegaso y Tigre. Observó un segundo.

\- Sí, este es el lugar donde ellos estaba sepultado. Dijo un tercero.

\- Pero, ¿cómo lo han conseguido? Preguntó un cuarto Soldado.

\- Aún para nosotros, los Espectros, salir de este Infierno de Hielo sin ayuda es totalmente imposible. Dedujo un quinto Guerrero.

\- Pero sus cuerpos estaban congelados, algo pasó aquí, solamente pudieron lograrlo con la ayuda de un Dios como el Señor Hades. Finalizó el primero de los Soldados de aquel escuadrón, cuando de golpe, una tormenta de sorpresa cayó sobre ellos al ver el Cosmos de Athena aparecer sobre aquellas regiones heladas y muertas de vida.

\- ¿Qué es ese enorme Cosmos? Preguntó el segundo Guerrero.

\- Proviene de Giudecca, no, ese Cosmos proviene de un lugar mucho más lejano, estoy seguro. Dijo otro de los Soldados.

\- ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Será el Cosmos de Athena?! Preguntó furioso el primer Soldado, cuando en ese momento, el Cosmos, al bajar a tierra, pasó sobre los Caballeros caídos, despertándolos de su profundo sueño y destruyendo aquellas tumbas de hielo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Parece que este fuerte Cosmos está reviviendo a los Caballeros Dorados. Dijo aterrado uno de los Guerreros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! Gritó otro de ellos al ver las grietas en el hielo, las cuales se expandían más y más.

Finalmente, aquellas prisiones de hielo fueron destruidas y con ellas, los Caballeros Dorados, Ikki y Nelson fueron liberados de las mismas, emergiendo con fuerza, ante la sorpresa de aquella tropa de Guardias.

\- ¡Oh! Los Caballeros Dorados...Dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¡Los Caballeros Dorados han revivido! Gritó otro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Están en Cocitos, en una muerte segura! Exclamó otro de los Soldados.

\- ¡Matemos de vuelta a estos malditos Caballeros de Athena! Ordenó el líder de la tropa, pero al ver que ellos estaban vivos de vuelta y con el Cosmos encendido, éste se lanzó contra ellos, a pesar del miedo que le inundaba su cuerpo.

Milo fue el primero en abrir los ojos, al ver que aquel Soldado iba contra ellos, rápidamente se lanzó al ataque, utilizando su más letal técnica, con la cual neutralizó al Guerrero.

\- "Aguja Escarlata". Le dijo al tembloroso Guardia, el cual, al recibir varios golpes en su Armadura, cayó sangrando al suelo, para después morir.

\- ¡MALDITO! Gritó el Capitán del escuadrón, quien se lanzó para al asalto para vengar la muerte de uno de sus Camaradas.

\- ¡"Revolución Estelar"! Atacó Mu, impactando contra la Armadura de éste y provocando una explosión que lo mató.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Preguntó uno de los Soldados supervivientes.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí! Pidió su compañero, pero el escape fracasó, ya que Aioria les bloqueó el paso.

\- ¿Acaso huyen? Pensé que nos querían matar, por eso huyen. Les preguntó el Caballero de Leo con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Entonces eso haré! Respondió uno de los dos supervivientes, para lanzarse contra Aioria, quien abrió los ojos y se preparó para defenderse.

\- ¡"Plasma Relámpago"! Atacó el castaño, quien logró destruir a los dos últimos Soldados de la Guardia Imperial, luego de eso, Mu y Milo se le acercaron.

\- Aioria, ¿también lo sentiste? Esto seguramente fue parte del Cosmos de Athena. Le preguntó Mu a su amigo.

\- Seiya y los demás están aquí, vayamos a Giudecca. Ordenó el Caballero de Leo.

\- Espera, Aioria, faltan Fénix y Capricornio. Detuvo Milo la marcha.

Pero al voltearse, el Caballero de Escorpio vio que en la tumba donde ambos Caballeros de Athena yacían, éstas estaban vacías.

\- Esto es...Dijo pero Mu se adelantó.

\- Era de esperarse de Fénix. Finalizó Mu, mirando hacia el agujero causado en el suelo, producto del escape de Ikki y Nelson.

* * *

Volviendo al "Muro de los Lamentos", allí habían recibido el mensaje de Athena, la cual partió de allí en su Cosmos, dejándolos a todos ellos a la espera y de poder encontrar una solución al problema.

\- Athena está detrás de este Muro, Saori está ahí. -Dijo Seiya y tomó con fuerza la Armadura de Athena- Shun, cuida bien la Armadura de Athena. Pidió el chico a su amigo, dándosela.

\- ¡Seiya, ¿qué pretendes hacer?! Preguntó el peli verde, tomando aquel objeto.

\- ¿No es obvio? Voy a hacer arder mi Cosmos contra el Muro para derribarlo. Mostró su plan el Caballero de Pegaso, pero eso llamó la atención de Shaka.

\- ¡Pero eso es absurdo, Seiya, ni siquiera Shaka con su poder pudo agrietar el Muro, compréndelo, eso que harás es una muerte segura! Trató de detenerlo.

\- Shun, ¿acaso lo has olvidado? Recuerda que en la "Puerta del Infierno" juramos no perder la Esperanza. Recordó aquella promesa.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shun a él.

\- No voy a perder la Esperanza por este Muro, aunque sea un obstáculo para los Humanos, no voy a rendirme. ¡Estoy dispuesto a luchar hasta el final, nunca me daré por vencido! ¡Ahora tengo un objetivo por vencer y tenemos que derribar este maldito Muro! ¡Derrotaremos a Hades, detendremos al "Gran Eclipse"! Tras finalizar su discurso, encendió su Cosmos.

\- ¡Cuente conmigo, Maestro! Se le unió Bart, yendo a la carga contra el Muro de los Lamentos.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, BART, LO HAREMOS, SHUN! Finalizó Seiya, pero...

\- ¡SEIYA, BART! Gritó Shun y Shaka detuvo a ambos.

\- Seiya, Bart, Shun tiene razón, es absurdo. Los detuvo.

\- Pero, Shaka. Iba a decir Seiya.

\- No importa que enciendas tu Cosmos y te lances con tu Aprendiz contra el Muro, su esfuerzo será en vano. No deben arriesgarse, Seiya y Bart. Solo conseguirán la muerte inútil. Respondió a la futura pregunta del castaño y el rubio, para luego soltar sus manos.

\- ¡Pero no lo sabremos si no lo intento, atácanos, Shaka! Ordenó Seiya, lanzándose con Bart contra el rubio.

En ese momento, un solo y suave golpe terminó por derribarlos.

\- No...Shaka. Dijo Seiya, desplomándose con Bart.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Shun, yendo hacia ellos.

\- Habría sido inútil, aunque acabo de recordar algo que he oí hace mucho tiempo -Shaka se dio la vuelta para contarles aquel rumor que podía ser cierto y miró al Muro- Supuestamente para derribar el Muro de los Lamentos, se necesita la Luz del Sol. Dijo.

\- ¿Dijiste la Luz del Sol? Preguntó Shun.

\- Sí, solamente la Luz del Sol puede superar a la Oscuridad, por eso la única fuerza que puede lograrlo es la Luz del Sol. Observó más allá del Inframundo, los Cielos del Mundo Real.

\- Pero...estamos en el Infierno. Alegó Shun.

\- Es cierto, ¿cómo lo haríamos para destruir el Muro si aquí no llega la Luz del Sol? Preguntó Todd.

\- Lo sé, es imposible que la Luz del Sol llegue hasta aquí, sencillamente es algo imposible, de nada importa lo que intentemos, ya todo será inútil, ya que somos simples Humanos luchando contra algo superior. Este Muro es más que indestructible. Se lamentó Shaka de no poder hacer nada y que ese rumor pudiera ser falso.

\- Shaka. Dijo Shun a él.

\- A pesar de ello, es un hecho que Athena está enfrentando a Hades en los Campos Elíseos sin su Armadura y debemos detener al "Gran Eclipse", ¡así que tendremos que arriesgarnos! Tal como dijo Seiya, aunque resulte inútil, lo vamos a intentar de todas formas. Dijo ahora decidido a poder derribar el Muro.

\- Shaka, ¿acaso detuviste a Seiya y Bart para arriesgarte su lugar? Preguntó Shun al rubio, quien se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

\- Por Athena. Dijo Shaka y comenzó a irradiar su energía.

\- Espere, Maestro, yo también lo ayudaré. Pidió Lisa, sentándose al lado del rubio y ambos comenzaron a irradiar su energía.

\- Shaka, Lisa. Dijo Shun hacia ellos.

\- _"¡Qué impresionante, puedo sentir el impresionante Cosmos de Shaka y Lisa!. No puedo creerlo, se asemeja al Cosmos de un Dios"_ -Aquella energía tomó la forma de una gran Rosa, la cual crecía sin parar- _"Está tratando de emanar la mayor cantidad de energía como el Sol"_. Continuó Shun observando, mientras que la Oscuridad cedía su lugar a aquella fuerte Luz Dorada.

\- ¿Y este Cosmos tan poderoso? ¿Ah? ¡Shaka! ¿Qué...qué haces? Le preguntó Seiya sorprendido con Bart.

\- Shaka intentará hacer lo que tú querías. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¡No es posible! ¡Shaka, Lisa! -Les llamaban ellos dos, pero en ese momento, al abrir Shaka y Lisa sus ojos, la energía salió disparada contra el Muro-

\- ¡No lo hagan, por favor, deténgase! Pidió Seiya con Bart.

\- ¡SHAKA! Gritó Shun.

\- ¡El sacrificio, entregamos nuestra vida! Dijeron ambos decididos en destruir el Muro.

\- ¡SHAKA, LISA! Gritaron ellos al ver la decisión tomada.

Cuando estaban por lanzar la ofensiva y sacrificar sus vidas, alguien se interpuso, deteniendo el ataque y haciéndolos girar para ver al responsable.

\- Detente, Shaka. -Pidió una voz y el rubio reconoció a un cierto castaño-

\- ¡Tú eres...el antiguo Maestro Dohko de Libra! Reconoció a aquel joven que había aparecido detrás de él.

\- El antiguo Maestro, ¿tú eres Dohko de Libra? Le preguntó Seiya, ya que no lo había conocido, tras haber caído con Bart y Radamanthys por el Abismo del Cocitos. Shun y los demás asintieron.

\- Shaka, Lisa, no puedo permitir que pierdan sus vidas inútilmente. Dijo el castaño a ellos.

\- Pero...Maestro. Iba a decir el rubio.

\- Shaka, Lisa, el antiguo Maestro tiene razón. Dijo una voz familiar y Lisa y Shaka se voltearon para verlos.

\- No deben morir ustedes solos. Agregó otra voz.

Todos se sorprendieron de verlos, aquellos tres Caballeros Dorados que creían que habían muerto tras combatir contra Radamanthys de Wyvern en el Abismo del Cocitos, allí estaban, habían vuelto.

\- ¡Ustedes también...Mu, Aioria, Milo! Reconoció Shaka a sus Camaradas.

\- No puedo creerlo, ustedes tres no salvaron con sus Cosmos. ¡De verdad están vivos! Se alegró Seiya de verlos.

\- Athena, ella fue la que nos devolvió la vida. Les contó Milo.

\- ¿Athena? Preguntó Shun.

\- Sí, nosotros tres aún tenemos una misión pendiente y hay que cumplirla. Les hizo recordar Aioria.

\- Shaka, el "Rosario de 108 Cuentas" es hora de devolvértelo -Le dijo Mu, extendiendo aquel artefacto, mientras que el rubio se acercaba- Mira cuantas ya cambiaron de color, entiéndelo, no puedes morir hasta que todas las Cuentas no hayan obscurecido por completo. Informó Mu al respecto.

\- Pero, Mu. -Shaka tomó el "Rosario"- Ahora no comprendo cómo vamos a traer la Luz del Sol a este lugar, necesitamos la Luz del Sol para poder llegar hasta Athena. Les dijo el rubio, mirando hacia el Muro.

\- Esa es la Luz del Sol -Analizó Dohko de Libra y sus ojos celestes se abrieron ante la sorpresa-

\- Además, Hades ya ha dado comienzo al "Gran Eclipse", no hay forma de poder detenerlo. Todo parece ser inútil, ahora, ya todas nuestras Esperanzas se han acabado. Se lamentó Shaka.

\- ¡Podemos derribarlo! -Les dijo Dohko a todos ellos- Derribaremos el "Muro de los Lamentos".

\- ¡El "Muro de los Lamentos"! Dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Saben cómo? Quiso saber Shun.

\- En efecto, hay una forma de hacerlo, si reunimos toda nuestra gran fuerza, los Caballeros Dorados podemos lograr que aquí brille la Luz del Sol. Respondió Dohko.

\- ¿Acaso no has dicho con nuestra fuerza? Preguntó Aioria ante semejante idea.

\- Lograremos que aquí brille la Luz del Sol. Dijo Milo.

Dohko asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Maestro, ¿cómo lo haremos? Preguntó Mu.

\- ¿Acaso lo han olvidado? -Los mira a todos ellos- Nuestras Armaduras de Oro están representadas por Constelaciones, ¡así es, las 12 Constelaciones que nos representan se ubican en la "Órbita Eclíptica"! Esta es la órbita por la que el Sol se mueve cada año, desde la Era Mitológica, las Armaduras de Oro han recibido la Luz Solar en grandes proporciones, si aplicamos esa leyenda, nuestras Armaduras han acumulado una gran cantidad de energía solar en su interior. Les mostró aquel secreto.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntó Aioria.

\- ¿Será posible? Quiso saber Mu.

\- Maestro. Añadió Milo.

\- ¡Exactamente! ¡Simplemente al unir nuestros Cosmos podremos proyectar la Luz del Sol y de esa forma podremos derribar el Muro! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -En ese momento y con el grito de Dohko, las armas que una vez se utilizaron para derribar los Pilares de los Océanos en la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Poseidon, aparecieron en las manos de los Caballeros Dorados- ¡Es hora de proyectar la Luz del Sol!. Finalizó Dohko, reuniéndose con todos los demás.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por primera vez?! Se preguntó Shun sorprendido.

\- Por primera vez los Caballeros Dorados están usando las Armas de Libra. Dijo Seiya y el Cosmos de Shaka se encendió.

\- Es hora de derribar el "Muro de los Lamentos", ¡para derrotar al Poderoso Hades! Exclamó Shaka.

\- ¡Y también para proteger a la Diosa Athena! Agregó Aioria.

\- ¡Además para poder detener el "Gran Eclipse"! Añadió Milo.

\- ¡Y al mismo tiempo para proteger a nuestro Planeta del Mal! Finalizó Dohko, mientras que el grupo de CJ y sus amigos junto con el de Mordecai iban llegando.

\- ¡JURAMOS DESTRUIR EL "MURO DE LOS LAMENTOS"! Exclamaron todos a la vez, lanzando una gigantesca esfera de energía dorada hacia el Cielo.

* * *

Sobre los Cielos, los cuales quedarían bloqueados por el "Gran Eclipse", en el Santuario, en la zona de los bosques que daban hacia las montañas, Marin de Águila apareció caminando, mirando hacia arriba y llevando de la mano a una joven vestida con una capucha capuchina que cubría su cuerpo, ella levantó la capa y miró hacia el Cielo, revelando unos bellos ojos castaños al igual que sus cabellos.

* * *

Este era el momento más importante en toda la Historia de los Caballeros de Athena, con la vuelta a la vida de Mu, Milo y Aioria junto con Dohko, quien había llegado para detener el sacrificio que Shaka y Lisa iban a hacer para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos", ahora él ya tenía el plan para derribar aquel obstáculo y para que así pudieran cruzar hacia el otro lado del mismo.

El plan era reunir toda la fuerza de los Caballeros Dorados y así hacer brillar la Luz del Sol para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos", con la aparición de las Armas de la Armadura de Libra que una vez se utilizaron para destruir los Pilares del Imperio de Poseidon, ahora éstas regresaban para ayudar en aquella gran epopeya que ellos recordarían para siempre.

\- ¡En marcha, encenderemos nuestro Cosmo al máximo! Exclamó Aioria.

\- ¡Despertaremos el "Octavo Sentido"! Agregó Milo.

\- ¡Pondremos nuestra propia vida en ello! Dijo Mu.

\- ¡Acabaremos con el "Muro de los Lamentos"! Sentenció Shaka.

\- ¡Que brille el Sol, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Lanzaron con Dohko las Armas de Libra hacia arriba y todas éstas al juntarse formaron una poderosa luz.

\- ¡¿Está es?! Preguntó Shun, mientras que la fuerza de aquel ataque les causaba que sus ojos se entrecerrarán.

\- Esta Luz fuerte. Reconoció Seiya aquella fuerza.

* * *

La misma Luz Dorada comenzó a alzarse y filtrarse por el techo de Giudecca, inundando todo el lugar de aquel fuerte color, llamando la atención de Pandora, quien presenciaba todo ese espectáculo.

\- Esta Luz...¿será entonces posible que los Caballeros puedan derribar el "Muro de los Lamentos" y pretender llegar hasta donde está el Maestro Hades? Les será imposible lograrlo, incluso si participan los Caballeros Dorados, ese muro es prácticamente indestructible. Más vale que se detengan. Dijo Pandora, quien tenía confianza de que fallarían en su ofensiva.

* * *

Volviendo al "Muro de los Lamentos", la fuerte Luz Dorada continuaba con su surgimiento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Lo habrán logrado? ¿Destruirían el "Muro"? Se preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡Seiya! Le llamó Shun y toda la alegría, por un golpe, desapareció.

Las Armas de Libra regresaron contra sus Portadores, golpeándolos y arrojándolos contra el suelo.

\- ¿Por qué fallaron? Se preguntó Jessica.

\- El "Muro" no puede ser destruido por ninguna ofensiva como esa, todas rebotarán, como en un espejo. Dijo Lisa a ella.

\- ¡Aioria!. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡Mu, Milo! Dijeron Shun y los Hermanos Flanders y fueron hacia los heridos.

\- Maestro. Dijo Seiya a Dohko, el cual se intentó levantar, a pesar de los golpes.

\- No puedo creerlo, las "Armas"...parece...que las "Armas de Libra" fueron inútiles contra este gran "Muro". Se lamentó Dohko del fracaso acontecido.

\- ¡¿Acaso será imposible?! Quiso saber Shaka, levantándose también, al igual que Mu y los demás.

\- Ni aún siendo Caballeros Dorados...las Armas de Libra eran nuestra Esperanza. Dijo Mu.

\- Y...veo que el Muro sigue intacto. Observó Aioria.

\- Y de estar los 12 Caballeros Dorados, esto sería diferente. Se lamentó Dohko de que no estuvieran todos los demás caídos y miró al "Muro", inexpugnable, infranqueable, el cual parecía haber ganado la batalla.

\- Debemos intentar otra cosa, ¿Qué va a suceder? ¿Acaso no vamos a poder cruzar para llegar con Athena? Para salvar a Saori. Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Al parecer así será, Seiya, no pudimos detener el "Gran Eclipse", el Malvado Hades lo logró, estamos condenados ahora. Agregó Shun.

\- Este será el Fin del Mundo. Se lamentó Rod Flanders.

* * *

\- El Sol se está cubriendo, la Luz no tardará en desaparecer. Este Eclipse es sumamente extraño. Dijo Nachi, observando con Ichi, Jabu, Chloe y los Osos junto con los demás ese espectáculo, el cual marcaba su parte en la "Agenda del Terror" del Emperador.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, solo espero que lo que ocurra no sea una mala señal. Temió Ichi.

\- Solo podemos esperar, nada más que eso. Dijo Terri, quien estaba con su hermana Sherri.

En ese momento, llegó Shaina.

\- Ustedes tres, ¿por qué están holgazaneando? Preguntó Shaina a sus compañeros.

\- Ah, Shaina. Iba a decir Ichi el argumento de lo que estaba pasando, pero ella se detuvo.

\- Seiya y los otros Caballeros están combatiendo en el Inframundo, por lo que nosotros debemos estar alerta para defender el Santuario. Dijo ella, impartiendo la orden de defensa ante cualquier ataque enemigo.

\- Sí, por favor discúlpanos. Pidió Ichi.

\- Pero Shaina, el que la Luz del Sol esté desapareciendo en este momento es motivo de preocuparse. Dijo una cierta pelirroja, quien entro en escena.

\- Pero, ¿Qué dices? ¡Marin! Por fin has aparecido -Dijo la peli verde al ver a la pelirrojo en el lugar- ¿No sabes que el enemigo puede atacar el Santuario? Preguntó ella ante la visita de la chica.

\- Hum, Shaina, no te enojes, alguien es responsable de provocar este Eclipse, no es normal, ¿no crees? Expuso Marin su teoría.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Shaina a ella.

\- Se dice que Hades no soporta la Luz del Sol, él debe ser el responsable de este fenómeno. Alegó Marin.

\- No es posible, de ser así la situación es más grave de lo que supuse. Temió Shaina, cuando otro invitado más entró en el Santuario.

\- ¡Estamos en graves problemas! -Gritó aquella, haciendo que los personajes se voltearan para verlo- ¡Amigos, estamos en problemas! Alertó Kiki.

\- ¡Kiki! ¿Qué sucede? Preguntó Shaina al pelirrojo.

\- El Eclipse, la gente se volvió loca, el Mundo entero es un completo caos. Les contó a todos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Jabu sorprendido.

\- ¿Es en serio? Quiso saber Nachi.

\- No...no...¡es no puede estar pasando! Pidió Ichi que todo fuera solo una falsa alarma.

\- Entonces es un hecho, estamos ante el "Gran Eclipse" Señaló Marin.

\- A este paso, nuestro Planeta será destruido y ya no habrá nunca más Luz de Sol. Dio Shaina la triste noticia y Marin alzó la vista al Cielo, donde el Eclipse avanzaba cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡SEIYA! Gritó Marin el nombre del castaño.

* * *

Volviendo al "Muro de los Lamentos", ya habían fracasado dos intentos para destruirlo, el primero por Seiya y Bart pero no funcionó, ya que Shaka de Virgo los había detenido, ahora el segundo asalto tampoco funcionó bien, ya que las Armas de Libra que lanzaron los primeros Dorados en llegar junto con Dohko, fueron rechazadas y terminaron rebotando y golpeando a sus Portadores.

Ahora venía la resignación y la aceptación de las consecuencias.

\- No pienso quedar sentada y cruzada de brazos mientras que la Tierra está corriendo un grave peligro, yo daría mi vida por destruir este maldito Muro y así salvaríamos a Saori. Dijo Lisa, harta de la mala imagen del negativismo.

\- ¡Maldición, esto no puede quedar así de ninguna forma, tenemos que intentarlo! Agregó Seiya, cerrando los puños.

\- Seiya. Le dijo Shun.

Se acercó Seiya a Dohko.

\- Maestro, necesito una de las Armas de Libra, por favor. Pidió.

\- No importa que lo intentes de nuevo, recuerda que Shaka, considerado el "Hombre Más Cercano a Dios" no pudo lograrlo solo. El "Muro de los Lamentos" separa al Infierno de los Campos Elíseos, no lo derribaremos. Le dijo Dohko a él.

\- No, existen esperanzas, si pudo usar la Armadura de Oro, quizás podamos lograrlo. -Dijo Seiya y empezó a recordar cierto event- Tal cual como destruí el "Sustento Principal" en el Mundo Marino, ¡de la misma forma! -Recordó aquel día la destrucción de aquella prisión que tenía a Athena atrapada, luego de eso, miró hacia el "Muro"- Maestro, por favor, necesito una de sus armas. Pidió Seiya y tomó la Espada.

\- Es inútil, ¡no lo intentes, Seiya! Le ordenó Dohko que no lo hiciera.

\- Seiya. Dijo Mu.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Aioria.

\- Que arda, ¡Que arda mi Cosmos hasta conseguir el "Octavo Sentido", debo lograrlo! Gritó Seiya, mientras que lo cubría su Cosmos.

\- ¡Seiya! Dijo Shun.

\- Shun, Bart, deben recordar de proteger a Saori. Dio sus últimos deseos a su amigo y a su Aprendiz.

\- ¡Seiya! Volvió a llamarlo el peli verde con el rubio.

\- Si alguien día llegan a conocer a mi hermana, por favor, discúlpame con ella por no habernos podido reunir de nuevo. Dijo él.

\- Seiya. Finalizó Shun y vieron como el castaño se lanzaba con todo contra el "Muro" con aquella Espada Dorada.

\- ¡Ahora, por el Mundo, por Athena, que arda mi Cosmos y se encienda hasta el Infinito! Exclamó Seiya, listo para atacar.

\- ¡SEIYA! Gritaron todos los presentes.

El golpe también fracasó, ni llegó a rozar el Muro, ya que éste le devolvió la ofensiva, lanzando a Seiya y a la Espada contra el suelo.

\- ¡Pero..qué...! Se preguntaba el joven de por qué había fallado.

\- ¡¿Eso es...?! Señaló Shun una extraña y luminosa energía que resplandecía en aquel sitio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se sorprendió Aioria con Mu.

\- ¡¿De dónde salió esa Luz?! Quiso saber Milo, mirando hacia arriba.

\- Esto es...Dijo Seiya, buscando el origen de la Luz.

* * *

\- ¡Miren, en las Casas Zodiacales! Señaló Tío Grandpa hacia aquellas direcciones, donde un cometa dorado se elevaba por los Cielos y se dirigía hacia un cierto destino.

\- ¡Miren esa Luz, es inmensa y creo que viene de la Casa de Sagitario! Observó Jabu el origen.

\- Sí, es cierto. Respondió Nachi.

\- Pero, ¿adónde se dirige? Preguntó Ichi.

Kiki no pudo responder.

\- ¡Mira, Shaina! Le señaló Marin hacia el Oeste.

\- Esas son...Dijo la pelirroja y todos se voltearon.

\- No solo de la Casa de Sagitario, sino que también provienen de las otras Casas del Zodiaco. Observó Jabu de nuevo.

\- Acuario, Capricornio. Dijo Nachi.

\- Tauro, la de Cáncer. Nombró Jabu.

\- Y Piscis. Finalizó Ichi.

\- No hay duda, todas esas luces son...¡Las Armaduras Doradas! Respondió Kiki finalmente.

\- Parece que las almas de los Caballeros Dorados se dirigen al Inframundo. Dijo Shaina.

Las Luces iniciaron su viaje hacia las tierras imperiales de Hades.

\- Se los rogamos, Aiorios, por favor, denle su fuerza a Seiya y los demás Caballeros. Pidió Marin ese deseo.

* * *

Aquellas Luces, sumado al Eclipse, parecían un bello regalo del Cielo, la primera parte y desde el Orfanato, los niños con Miho observaban todo desde afuera.

\- Ayúdennos a defender al Mundo contra el Mal y ayuden a proteger a aquellos que tienen Esperanzas. Continuó rogando Marin.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hyoga, Shiryu, Martin y Allison seguían su camino.

\- Por fin cruzamos la última Prisión. Dijo el ruso.

\- Afortunadamente los Espectros han sido derrotados, ya nadie nos podrá detener en nuestro camino a Giudecca, en donde están Seiya y los demás. Dijo Shiryu.

\- Démonos prisa, Shiryu. Pidió Hyoga.

\- Esperen, ¡miren! Les señaló Martin y hacia el Cielo vieron aquellas Luces dirigirse hacia el Oeste.

\- Hyoga. Dijo el Oriental.

\- Esas Luces son...Dijo el ruso, mientras que éstas llegaban a Giudecca.

* * *

\- _"¿De dónde salieron esas Luces? ¡¿Por qué van a ese lugar?"_ Se preguntó Pandora para sus adentros.

* * *

\- ¡Pero si es la Armadura de Sagitario! Observó Seiya ante aquella que aparecía ante todos ellos.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar al Inframundo de esta forma? Se preguntó Dohko.

\- Eso significa...Iba a decir Mu.

\- ¡Significa que ha venido en nuestra ayuda! Se alegró Shaka.

\- Aiorios, hermano. Reconoció Aioria.

Otra Luz apareció.

\- ¡Y esa otra es...! Señaló Shun con sus Aprendices.

\- ¡¿Será posible?! Se preguntó Dohko.

Ante ellos allí estaba la Armadura del Maestro de Hyoga.

\- ¡Es la Armadura de Acuario! Dijo Shun, también sorprendido.

\- ¡También el Caballero Camus ha enviado ayuda! Detalló Shaka.

\- Es toda una reunión, nos vienen a ayudar. Dijo Lisa ante aquel evento.

\- Esa es la Armadura de Capricornio. Reconoció Seiya con Bart.

\- ¡Shura! Exclamó Milo.

\- Y esa la Armadura de Tauro. Señaló Bart.

\- Es Aldebaran. Dijo Mu.

\- Todas las Armaduras Doradas se están reuniendo. Detalló Aioria.

\- Máscara de Muerte. Dijo Seiya.

\- Afrodita. Continuó Shun.

\- ¡Es increíble, Aiorios envío a las Armaduras Doradas, las cuales vinieron hasta este sitio! Exclamó Shaka, sorprendido ante todas las reunidas.

\- Esto es sorprendente, con las Armaduras Doradas, incluyendo la Armadura de Libra, la Armadura de Virgo, la de Leo, la Armadura de Escorpio y la de Aries se han reunido todas para proteger a Athena. Observó Dohko.

\- Pero por desgracia aún falta una más. Lamentó Seiya la única que no estaba.

\- Así es, la de Kanon. Dijo Shun.

De golpe, las Armaduras reunidas comenzaron a parpadear una y otra vez, titilando, preparándose para lo que vendría después.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Se preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡Las Armaduras Doradas! Señaló Shun, al ver que la de Milo, Aioria y Mu también brillaban.

\- Este zumbido...Dijo Milo.

\- Nuestras Armaduras Doradas. Agregó Aioria.

\- Todas nuestras Armaduras Doradas se están uniendo y resonando en armonía. Finalizó Mu.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kanon con los "Herederos" seguían su ruta hacia Giudecca, dejando atrás a Minos y Radamanthys.

\- ¡Eres el mejor, Mi Dragoncito Marino! Le felicitó Mabel, quien lo seguía abrazando, mientras que continuaban con el camino hacia el Oeste.

\- ¿Dipper? Preguntó Ronaldo al ver que el joven estaba silencioso.

\- No te preocupes, él tiene una lucha interna con lo ocurrido en el Pasado. Le dijo Peridot.

\- Hace varios años atrás, tú me arrojaste hacia el "Triángulo Dorado" y casi muero, pero gracias a la ayuda de un viejo amigo, pude despertar, renacer como un Dios Guerrero de Asgard y salvar a mi hermana y a mis seres queridos, pero a pesar de eso, ya lo dejé atrás, no hay motivo para seguir odiándote por lo ocurrido en la Guerra Santa contra Poseidon, tienes mis disculpas. Hizo el chico las paces con Kanon, extendiendo su mano.

\- Acepto tus disculpas, Dipper de Mizar Zeta. Respondió Kanon.

Tras haber seguido su camino, de golpe, la Armadura de Kanon comenzó a brillar también, llamando la atención de su Portador, quien se detuvo con los demás.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Mi Dragoncito Marino? Preguntó Mabel.

\- Este sonido, Mabel, la Armadura de Géminis está respondiendo al sonido de llamada de las demás Armaduras Doradas, eso quiere decir que debo apresurarme para ayudar a los demás Caballeros, no queda mucho tiempo, ¡andando! Respondió a la pregunta de Mabel, al ver que esa era la última pieza del rompecabezas, para después reiniciar de vuelta el viaje.

Pero cuando estaban cruzando por unos pasos montañosos, Radamanthys de Wyvern reapareció para cumplir su objetivo de matarlos.

\- Vaya, así que estás huyendo de mí, Kanon. Dijo el rubio hacia el peli azul, quien apareció en unas rocas.

\- Hum, quería conducirte por el "Camino de la Muerte"... Radamanthys. Dijo el hermano gemelo de Saga, pero el Juez no parecía nada contento por lo dicho.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y con una mirada de odio.

\- Pero primero hay algo muy importante debo dejar que esta Armadura se dirija hacia otro lugar. ¡Ahhhh!. De un rápido movimiento, la Armadura de Géminis salió disparada hacia el destino que debía llegar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Radamanthys alzó la vista y vio la Armadura nombrada, anteriormente era portada de Kanon, ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaban las demás- ¡¿Piensas combatir sin tu Armadura?! ¡¿De qué rayos se trata esto?! Preguntó furioso y queriendo descubrir el plan de su rival.

\- Hay un asunto importante que ella debe atender: Se la regresaré a mi hermano. Contestó a la pregunta de su enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Lanzó otra pregunta el inglés.

\- ¡Llegó el momento, ahora, reúnete con las otras Armaduras! Adiós, Armadura de Géminis, ahora todo depende de ti, Saga, te lo encargo. -La Armadura tomó vuelo hacia los Cielos, mientras que Kanon se despedía de ella y luego volteó para ver al rubio- ¿Y bien? Es hora de finalizar nuestro combate, ya nadie nos interrumpirá en esta ocasión. -Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio.- ¿Listo, Radamanthys? Desafió Kanon al enemigo.

\- ¡Maldito, te arrepentirás por todo! Exclamó el rubio.

\- No necesito la Armadura de Géminis para eliminar a alguien tan insignificante como tú. Respondió a los insultos, pero eso aumentó más la furia del Juez del Infierno.

\- ¡Dices que pelear contra mí con o sin tu imponente Armadura da lo mismo, quiero verlo! -Finalizó y lanzó ofensiva contra Kanon y los "Herederos"-

\- ¡CUIDADO! Alertó Steven y protegió a sus amigos con una de las "Burbujas de Rose Cuarzo".

Kanon recibió todo el ataque y Mabel salió de la defensa para ayudarlo a Kanon, ya que él recibió el primer golpe.

\- ¡INFELIZ, YO SOY UNO DE LOS TRES JUECES DEL INFIERNO! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Exclamó y con un odio total, lanzó otra ofensiva, el cual dio contra Kanon una vez más, arrojándolo al suelo.

\- ¡NO, BASTA, NO LO LASTIMES, DÉJALO! Ordenó Mabel, quien golpeó en la cara al rubio.

\- ¡MABEL, RESISTE! Pidió Dipper y salió en rescate de su hermana gemela.

\- ¡Estoy harto de ustedes también, cuando destruya a Kanon de Géminis, los arrojaré a todos al Cocitos! Dijo decidido Radamanthys con eliminarlos a todos de una vez.

\- ¡"GARRAS DEL TIGRE NEGRO"! Atacó Mabel a Radamanthys.

\- ¡"LA GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"! Se le unió Dipper, pero ese ataque no hizo efecto, sino que enfureció más al Juez, quien tomó del cuello a Mabel.

\- Tú serás la primera en morir junto con tu amado Kanon. Dijo desafiante.

Pero en ese momento...

\- ¡"PHECDA HÉRCULES TITÁNICO"! Lanzó su ofensiva para distraer a Radamanthys, Ronaldo.

\- ¡"UNIVERSO CONGELANTE"! Se unió Peridot, quien guardó el cañón suyo para otros momentos de lucha.

\- ¡¿Así que todos ustedes quieren morir?! ¡Bien, los enviaré al Cocitos donde nunca podrán salir! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Atacó con una gran severidad, Radamanthys.

\- ¡"LA CORAZA DE AMATISTA"! Protegió Star a sus amigos y repelió el ataque.

\- ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"! Atacó Marco junto con Star, pero el enemigo los volvió a repeler.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Lanzó Radamanthys repetidas veces su ataque contra ellos, arrojándolos contra el suelo, en especial a Mabel.

Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia Kanon, quien también yacía allí.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡En verdad estás resultando ser un adversario decepcionante! Se burló el rubio, pero Kanon no iba a dejarse vencer, inmediatamente se levantó.

\- ¡Toma esto! Exclamó y preparó su puño para dar contra el objetivo, pero Radamanthys volvió a frenarlo.

\- Dime, ¿a qué se debe? ¿Es por no obtener tu Armadura para protegerte? ¿O porque estás cansado de recibir los ataques de Aiacos y los otros, ¡responde! Ordenó Radamanthys, quien le comenzó a torcer el brazo y lo arrojó de vuelta al suelo.

\- ¡BASTA! Exclamó Mabel, cansada de ver cómo el rival hería a su amado Dragón Marino, inmediatamente encendió su Cosmos y se lanzó contra él.

\- ¿Quieres morir junto a él? ¡Te daré el gusto, Mabel de Alcor Zeta! Respondió Radamanthys.

\- ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás: "Garras del Tigre de la Sombra del Vikingo"! Se lanzó ella a toda velocidad contra Radamanthys, quien pudo ver los ojos de Mabel y en aquella velocidad, recortadas allí, la figura de Bud Alcor Zeta.

\- _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Esta niña junto con su hermano son...son...!...los sucesores de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard! ¡Es imposible, ¿quién les daría las Armaduras de ellos? ¡Esto tiene que ser un truco!"_ Se sorprendió Radamanthys, quien terminó recibiendo el furioso ataque de Mabel, arrojándolo contra el suelo.

\- Deja a mi Dragón Marino en paz. Ordenó la chica.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAAJA! ¡TONTA! -Respondió el rubio, riéndose burlonamente y lanzándose velozmente contra ella y agarrándola del cuello de nuevo, para luego tirarla al suelo- ¡Te mataré junto con él, a tu hermano y a tus amigos y para cerciorarme de que no reaparezcan, los arrojaré a todos al Cocitos, donde hallarán la muerte a temprana edad en el hielo y la nieve, nunca podrán despertar! Exclamó, mientras que le impedía a Mabel respirar.

\- ¡NO, MABEL! ¡"LA GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"! Atacó Dipper para liberar a su hermana.

\- ¡Tú también, niño! ¡TE IRÁS CON TU HERMANA A COCITOS! Exclamó Radamanthys, golpeando a Dipper en el rostro y tirándolo al suelo.

Pero por ese momento, dejó su ataque contra los "Herederos" y se dirigió hacia Kanon.

\- ¡¿Te das por vencido, Kanon?! ¡Finalmente has comprendido que tu poder es inferior, ¿cierto?! -Preguntó, tomando los laureles de la victoria.- ¡Es hora de que mueras, te aplastaré como el insecto que eres, no duraste ni siquiera un minuto en el combate!. Dijo, ya decidido con terminar con la pelea.

Mabel se fue arrastrando hacia él.

\- Ni por un segundo pienses que obtienes la victoria, Radamanthys. Le dijo Kanon, a pesar de estar herido, se burló del rival.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó furioso.

\- Lo que oíste, ahora será mi turno. Respondió, pero cuando se dirigió hacia el rival, éste lo volvió a atacar.

\- ¡Iluso, es hora de que dejes de hablar! ¡De castigo, serás enviado al peor Infierno! Exclamó, pero él no iba a rendirse.

\- Dipper, saca a Mabel y a tus amigos de aquí, pase lo que pase, deben salir de aquí, vayan a Giudecca donde Seiya y los demás se encuentran. Le pidió Kanon, mientras que soltaba a la gemela del chico, la cual lo había estado protegiendo con su cuerpo de los ataques de Radamanthys.

\- ¡¿Qué harás, Kanon?! Preguntó el joven, viendo que éste resistía a todos los golpes y se dirigía hacia Radamanthys, arrastrándose por el suelo.

\- Ustedes váyanse de aquí, yo me haré cargo de él, no tienen mucho tiempo, ¡Háganlo! Les ordenó serio.

\- ¡No me iré sin ti!. Se negó Mabel a soltarlo.

Pero Kanon, a pesar de ser el Caballero más frío y severo, tomó a Mabel y la abrazó por última vez.

\- Ha sido gusto conocerlos a ustedes, en especial durante la Guerra Santa contra Poseidon, nunca los olvidaré y en especial a ti, Mabel. Esa era su despedida hacia ellos.

Los ojos de la gemela se humedecieron por las lágrimas, mientras que sentía el último abrazo de Kanon y acto seguido, él besó la frente de la chica.

(Música Arrow of Sun, Saint Seiya OST VIII)

\- Mabel, Dipper, ustedes fueron unos dignos adversarios en el Pasado -Se dirige a Dipper- Dipper, tu ataque de la "Garra del Tigre Vikingo" me dejó sorprendido, nunca había visto un golpe de tan fuerte magnitud. -Felicitó al joven por cuando él se había lanzado contra él para salvar a Mabel en los tiempos en que Kanon era General Marino de Poseidon y luego se dirigió a Mabel por última vez- Mabel, tu corazón es uno de los más puros junto con el de tu hermano y tus amigos, seguirme hasta aquí y luchar por Athena es una de las causas más nobles, por eso siempre me sentiré orgulloso de ti y de que siempre me hayas siempre dado tu cálido corazón a mí todo este tiempo, es un recuerdo que siempre atesoraré. -Aquello último fue la despedida de Kanon, quien dio el último beso en los labios que la chica sentiría de su Caballero Dorado y también el último abrazo- Dipper de Mizar Zeta, Mabel de Alcor Zeta, no lo olviden, luchen por los que aman, por aquellas personas que tienen en su corazón y por el Mundo. Les deseo mucha suerte, niños. Les deseó Kanon, el cual dio sus últimos deseos a ellos, sabiendo que tenía un plan para destruir a Radamanthys.

\- Kanon, ¡Kanon, no, no lo hagas, por favor, juntos podremos vencerlo, no lo hagas, por favor, detente, Kanon! Pidió Mabel, mientras que él se volvía contra Radamanthys.

\- _"Cuídate, Mabel, siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón, para toda la vida"_ Prometió Kanon, dirigiéndole una última sonrisa y de ahí fue al encuentro final.

\- ¡Ríndete, Kanon! ¡"Gran Cau..."! -Radamanthys se preparó para dar el golpe final contra Kanon, pero éste saltó y lo tomó por sorpresa- ¡Maldito!. Maldijo el rubio, mientras que el peli azul se elevaba hacia los Cielos y su Cosmos resplandecía de un fuerte dorado.

\- ¡Si he de morir, será contigo, Radamanthys! Respondió a los insultos, mientras que empezaban a elevarse hacia los Cielos de la Noche Eterna.

\- ¡Inútil, moriremos y no podrás cumplir tu misión, todo será en vano! Exclamó el rubio, tratando de hacerlo entrar razón de que ambos morirían, pero eso ya no le importaba a Kanon.

\- Mi misión ya está cumplida, pedazo de basura, porque ahora los 12 Caballeros Dorados están reunidos en Giudecca. Le dijo a Radamanthys, el cual se volteó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó el rubio.

\- El resto ya no está en mis manos, ahora puedo irme en paz, con la satisfacción de que al final hice algo bueno por mis semejantes. ¡Llegó la hora! ¡Recibe mi "Explosión de Galaxias"! ¡NO SEREMOS MÁS QUE POLVO DE ESTRELLAS, RADAMANTHYS! Exclamó el joven, ahora el Juez era quien recibiría su castigo.

\- ¡DETENTE, KANON! Le ordenó con toda su voz de autoridad, Radamanthys, pero no iba a funcionar.

\- Es demasiado tarde para rogar por tu vida, ¡Toma esto!. Se negó a perdonarle la vida y preparó su ofensiva final.

\- ¡Esto no...! -Exclamó Radamanthys, al ver que tenía que usar un ataque para liberarse, tenía pocos minutos, mejor dicho, segundos.- ¡"GRAN CAUC..."! -Pero no pudo completar el ataque-.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN...DE...GALAXIAS"! En ese momento, el ataque de Kanon estalló, iluminando todo ese páramo maldito y abandonado, brillando como el propio Sol y ante los ojos de Mabel, Dipper y los demás, la gran explosión mató a ambos personajes, mientras que Radamanthys se desintegraba en aquella explosión junto con su Armadura Sapuris, el alma de Kanon por fin era libre de todas esas ataduras que le habían llevado a arrastrarse por sus Pecados del Pasado.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Radamanthys, preso del pánico y mientras que se iba desintegrando por completo junto con Kanon.

\- _"Athena...Hermano...Mabel"_ Se despidió Kanon de todos ellos, mientras que la chica caía de rodillas al suelo.

\- Adiós, Mi Dragón Marino. Se despidió ella, mientras que lloraba en silencio por el Caballero Dorado caído.

El Caballero Kanon de Géminis y el Juez del Infierno Radamanthys de Wyvern habían muerto y el dolor estaba impregnado en el ambiente.

Ellos guardaron silencio ante el luto de la chica por el sacrificio que había hecho Kanon por ellos y para que pudiera la Armadura de Géminis dirigirse hacia Giudecca con las demás.

* * *

También lo sintieron Shiryu, Hyoga, Allison y Martin en su camino, ya que al voltearse, miraron aquel Cosmos tan familiar, que brillaba con fuerza en el Firmamento y que dentro de poco iba a desaparecer.

\- Shiryu, Martin, este Cosmos le pertenece a...Dijo Hyoga, pero el Oriental se adelantó.

\- Es de Kanon...Ha desaparecido por completo. Respondió Shiryu, mientras que el Cosmos se dirigía hacia el Oeste.

\- Entonces, Kanon ha muerto. Dijo finalmente el ruso, mientras que la Armadura de Géminis iba con el Cosmos de Kanon hacia aquella dirección.

\- ¡Miren! La Armadura de Géminis. Les señaló Allison, viendo que ésta entraba en Giudecca, esto lo pudieron desde las montañas.

\- Allison tiene razón, la Armadura de Géminis se dirige hacia Giudecca. Dijo Shiryu, viendo que ella estaba en lo cierto.

\- Tiene razón, vamos. Pidió Hyoga y avanzaron hacia las colinas bajas de las montañas.

Pronto cruzaron los cordones montañosos y de ahí se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que daban acceso al Palacio de Giudecca, se abrieron las grandes puertas e ingresaron por el destruido Salón del Trono Imperial.

\- Esto demuestra que aquí hubo una violenta batalla. Observó Hyoga.

Siguieron cruzando las escaleras que daban al Trono Imperial, de ahí traspasaron la cortina.

\- Espera, Hyoga, esa Luz es...Señaló Shiryu, deteniendo el avance.

Allí estaba, resplandeciente como el Sol, brillaba en toda su intensidad, la Armadura de Géminis.

\- Es la Armadura de Géminis. Señalaron Shiryu y Martin.

\- Miren con más atención. Agregó Allison, sorprendida de ver más de las mismas allí.

\- Es cierto, también están las demás Armaduras Doradas, la de mi Maestro Camus. Observó Hyoga.

\- Y la del Maestro Shura de Capricornio. Agregó Martin, por su parte, sorprendida de ver toda esa reunión.

De ahí, continuaron avanzando más.

* * *

\- Finalmente se han reunido. Dijo Dohko, feliz de ver toda esa gran reunión.

\- Las 12 Armaduras están aquí. Puntualizó Seiya.

Pronto llegaron Shiryu, Martin, Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡Seiya, Shun, Niños! Dijo Hyoga, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin! Se alegró Seiya con Bart de verlos.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison! Agregaron Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, lo mismo se sorprendieron Lisa y Jessica.

\- Al fin estamos todos. Dijo Allison.

\- No todos, aún nos faltan los "Herederos" y dos Guerreros más, los cuales avanzan para llegar hasta aquí. Dijo Lisa, quien podía sentir la presencia de los ausentes.

\- Esperemos que esté bien. Pidió Mordecai por sus amigos.

\- Tranquilo, viejo, ello son fuertes como nosotros, lo lograrán. Le animó Rigby.

\- Tienes razón, por ahora los esperaremos. Dijo Nube.

Shiryu se dirigió a su antiguo Maestro Dohko.

\- Maestro, por fin hemos llegado, pero explíqueme ¿por qué están aquí todas las Armaduras Doradas? Preguntó Shiryu a Dohko.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que pudieran llegar por sí mismas hasta este lugar? Agregó Hyoga su pregunta.

\- Todo es para poder ayudar a Athena y para que lograr que brille la Luz del Sol en este sitio era necesario hacerlo. Respondió Dohko a la pregunta del Oriental.

\- ¿La Luz del Sol, Maestro? Preguntó Hyoga y su grupo alzó la mirada hacia el Muro.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? Quiso saber Toni Cipriani.

\- ¿Que brilla aquí? Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Shiryu, Hyoga, Niños, lo que sucedió fue que Athena fue llevada por Hades al Otro Lado del Muro. Les contó Seiya.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Shiryu, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Athena? Preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¡Este es el momento, debemos elevar nuestro Cosmos al máximo! Dio la orden Dohko.

\- Eso es verdad, si lo conseguimos que la Luz brille, podremos abrirnos camino hacia los Campos Elíseos. ¡Destruyamos el Muro!. Informó Shaka a sus tres Camaradas.

\- Sí, es una promesa a como de lugar. Dijo Mu.

\- Debemos estar preparados para morir si es necesario, aún hay esperanza para el Futuro. Auguró Milo que podían salvar al Mundo.

Un brillo muy intenso se hizo sentir y todo ese provenía de la única fuente: Las 12 Armaduras.

\- ¡Las Armaduras se están desprendiendo! Señaló Shun.

\- Las Armaduras han empezado a tomar la forma original. Observó Shiryu.

\- Pero, ¿Qué sucede? Se preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero esto...! Exclamó Mu sorprendido de ver todo ese cambio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron todos los demás Caballeros.

\- ¿Qué será todo esto? Finalizó Seiya, mientras que veían como la Luz Dorada se hacía más intensa y con ella se cubría todo el lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, aún los "Herederos" habían permanecido allí, dando su apoyo a Mabel, la cual lloraba a mares tras la muerte de Kanon de Géminis.

\- Mabel, no llores, todo...todo va a estar bien...no llores, por favor, de...debemos ir a Giudecca, allí nos están esperando. Le dijo Dipper, quien abrazó con fuerza a la chica.

\- _"Fue muy valiente Kanon, incluso en el momento final de su vida, él luchó contra Radamanthys hasta final junto con ustedes. Él ya puede descansar en paz"_ Habló Bill desde el centro de la Armadura de Mizar Zeta.

- _"Tienes razón, Bill, pero, Mabel...¿cómo seguirá?"_ Quiso saber Dipper, mientras que ella y seguía llorando.

\- Él no merecía morir, Dipper, no lo merecía...¡Sacrificó su vida por nosotros y en especial por mí! ¡Y yo...YO NO PUDE AYUDARLO...SOY UNA INÚTIL, SOY UNA TONTA...YO LO LLEVÉ A LA MUERTE! Sacó ella esa piedra que la atormentaba.

\- ¡NO! ¡DIGAS ESO! -Dipper puso sus manos en el rostro de Mabel y la miró a los ojos- ¡JAMÁS DIGAS ESO, TÚ NO LLEVASTE A LA MUERTE, TODO LO CONTRARIO, ÉL, KANON DE GÉMINIS NOS SALVÓ A TODOS NOSOTROS, A TI, A MÍ, A NUESTROS AMIGOS. NO QUIERO VERTE LLORAR, ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI LO REVIVIERA Y TE VIERA LLORAR?! ¡¿Eh?! Él se pondría triste si te ve así, nunca pienses o digas eso, ya nunca lo guiaste a su muerte ni nada, ni tampoco eres una tonta ni una inútil, sin ti, nosotros no seríamos los "Siete Herederos de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard", eso es lo que somos: Somos los "Herederos", Mabel y ahora, para honrar al Gran y Heroico Kanon de Géminis, ¡vayamos a Giudecca, los Caballeros de Athena nos necesitan!. Aquel discurso que Dipper le dio a su hermana le hizo despejar esa niebla que la perseguía, la desgracia que ella misma se había tirado, ahora veía todo, complemente. Pronto dejó de llorar y abrazó a su hermano gemelo.

\- Gracias, Dipper, muchas gracias. Igualmente a ustedes, Mis Amigos, muchas gracias -Volteó ella hacia el Cielo- Kanon, Mi Dragoncito Marino, Mi Amado General Marino, yo Mabel de Alcor Zeta, juro luchar contra el Emperador Hades y cuando aprenda una técnica de resucitación, te traeré de vuelta. Te lo prometo, ahora, descansa en paz, Mi Dragoncito Marino, te lo has ganado. Nunca olvidaré. Dio su promesa Mabel, para luego dejar allí dos rosas que había encontrado en el Valle cercano a la "Segunda Prisión" y las depositó junto al sitio donde Kanon y Radamanthys lucharon.

Luego de despedirse de su amado peli azul, ella se dirigió con sus compañeros y pusieron rumbo hacia Giudecca, la última fase del plan para llevar la Armadura Sagrada a Saori había iniciado su marcha.

* * *

 **Uf Uf, XD, bueno, lamento mucho haberme demorado pero es que quería hacerlo bastante largo este capítulo :3 y ya puedo sentir las primeras lágrimas, pero...¡EHHHHHHHHHHH! este es el comienzo del drama y los feels que se quiebran como ramas en medio de una feroz tormenta D:.**

 **¿Podrán los Caballeros de Athena destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos" y cruzar hacia los Campos Elíseos? ¿Y Minos de Grifo? ¿Qué pasará en la Tierra con el "Gran Eclipse?.**

 **Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo :D**

 **Y antes de irme, siempre agradezco y de corazón a todos los que siguen esta historia. También responderé a las preguntas que me envío hace FreedomGundam96.**

 **1) Con respecto a si Skips aparecerá en The Lost Canvas, bueno, para empezar no tenía planeado desde el principio incluir a este personaje inmortal, pero me has dado una gran idea, así que sí, Skips va a aparecer junto con los jóvenes Abraham Simpsons (el Abuelo de Bart, Lisa y Maggie), el Señor Montgomery Burns y los Hermanos Stan y Ford Pines de Gravity Falls.**

 **2) Por supuesto, los "Herederos" van a aparecer en Soul of Gold junto con los Caballeros Dorados y estoy pensando poner pequeños pero muy pequeños cambios, como por ejemplo, poner que Kanon revivió también. Además de que esta Saga se va a enfocar en el grupo compuesto por Dipper, Mabel, Star, Marco, Peridot, Ronaldo, Steven, Connie, Pacífica, Wendy y las Crystal Gems y los personajes de esa nueva aventura.**

 **3) Y claro que sí, va a aparecer la letra de "Obertura del Cielo" después de la Saga de Hades.**

 **Muchas gracias, amigo, por tus preguntas, si tenes más, me las mandas por review y yo te las contesto por Mensajes Privados.**

 **Al final también he decidido poner para "Obertura del Cielo" a Rick, Morty y Summer, de la serie "Rick and Morty", no sé, muy bizarro XD; pero da risa, ¿se imaginan a Rick llevando la Armadura de Radamanthys de Wyvern? XD, sería genial, además de que ambos tienen un gran amor hacia el alcohol.**

 **También le mando saludos y fuertes abrazos, como también agradecimiento por los reviews para:**

 *** aletuki01.**

 *** Fipe2.**

 *** lady-sailor.**

 *** Kitty 1999.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, amigos, ¡nos vemos en el capítulo que viene! :D y ahora sí vayan preparando los pañuelos, ya que se viene una de las partes más tristes de toda esta Saga :D.**

 **Hasta el próximo episodio y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Era el momento de iniciar la última fase del plan de Dohko de Libra y éste era la destrucción y posterior caída del Muro de los Lamentos, todas las Armaduras habían sido reunidas, las cuales tomaron forma de sus Portadores, siendo visto esto presenciado por Seiya y los demás.

Kanon de Géminis se había sacrificado por Mabel y sus amigos "Herederos" y para que la Armadura Géminis se dirigiera a Giudecca, mientras que moría junto con Radamanthys, el cual fue destruido por la "Explosión de Galaxias" del peli azul.

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, el "Gran Eclipse" aún estaba en su etapa de apogeo y extensión, cuando éste cubriera la Luz del Sol, el Mundo quería bajo el manto de Oscuridad que llevaría a la muerte y desaparición de toda la Humanidad, para que las tropas y Espectros del Emperador Hades conquisten dicho Planeta y así establecerían un dominio eterno.

\- Chloe, ¿estás segura de lo que estás viendo en tus sueños es a una chica de cabellos púrpuras? Preguntó Panda, el cual estaba retratando las características de aquella joven que la universitaria les contaba a sus amigos Osos.

\- Sí, ella viene y me extiende su mano, puedo ver a mucha gente sufrir y llorar, sus gritos perforan mi cabeza como un taladro, es espantoso y ahora con ese misterioso Eclipse, ya temo que esto se ponga más peor. Contó ella, mientras que Panda terminaba el retrato.

\- Bueno, todos te creemos, pero no podemos dejar el Santuario, debemos mantenerlo bajo vigilancia por las dudas. -Viene con el retrato de la persona responsable y se la muestra a Chloe.- ¿Es esta persona, amiga? Preguntó Panda a ella, quien se quedó helada.

\- ¿Chloe? Preguntó Pardo.

\- Chloe está asustada. Dijo Polar.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? Preguntó Pardo de nuevo y tomó el retrato de su hermano Panda.

Al verlo, se quedó también helado.

\- Es ella...esa chica...la que me pide que tome su mano y veo todo a través de esa mirada fría y sin vida, esos ojos vacíos de sentimientos y emociones. ¿Quién es ella? Quiso saber Chloe, abrazada a sus piernas, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el retrato.

Allí estaba esa chica de poca altura, delgada con tez blanca, largos cabellos morados, lo mismo sus ojos y vestía ropas al estilo Gótico.

\- Pandora. Dijo Panda.

\- Sí, ella es, ¿Qué es lo querrá de mí? Preguntó Chloe asustada.

\- Tranquila, no te pasará nada, nosotros te protegeremos. Juró Pardo, mientras que los tres juraban cuidar a la universitaria del peligro que acechaba al Mundo.

* * *

De vuelta al "Muro de los Lamentos", la intensa Luz Dorada que emitían las Armaduras Doradas dejó perplejos a todos los Caballeros allí presentes, pronto llegaron los "Herederos" y por último los dos Generales Marinos del Emperador Poseidon, Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena.

\- ¡Chicos! Bienvenidos, ¿cómo? ¿cómo sabían que vendríamos aquí? Preguntó Star a los dos jóvenes Generales Marinos.

\- El Emperador Poseidon y nuestra Maestra, Thetis de Sirena, nos enviaron aquí, ya que pudimos también sentir cómo desaparecía el Cosmos de Athena en el Santuario, nos tomó un largo camino encontrarlos, pero por fin hemos llegado. Les comunicó toda la historia, Mavis a los presentes.

\- Veo que han tenido una dura batalla contra los Espectros, nosotros no nos tomamos con ninguno, pero nos hemos enfrentado a las tropas del Emperador Hades y a la Guardia Imperial, fue bastante largo el combate pero lo logramos. Agregó Brady.

\- Me alegra mucho, vengan, que estamos por dar un gran salto. Pidió Marco que se les unieran a la reunión.

\- Chicos, miren. Les llamó Wendy, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? Las Armaduras Doradas...Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡Se están desprendiendo! Añadió Shun y tenía razón.

Una vez que la intensidad blanca bajó, los presentes se llevaron una gran sorpresa, al dirigir la mirada hacia aquella dirección.

\- Los 12 Caballeros Dorados. Dijo Shiryu, asombrado.

\- Ahora todos están aquí. Agregó Shun.

Y era cierto, allí estaban todos los caídos tanto en el Santuario como en el Castillo de Hades, Aldebaran de Tauro, Afrodita de Piscis, Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Saga de Géminis y alguien muy especial, el cual Aioria era su hermano.

\- Aiorios, Hermano Mío. Lo recibió Aioria a su hermano mayor, asesinado en el Pasado durante la rebelión de Saga en el Santuario, quien intentó asesinar a la pequeña Athena pero gracias al Caballero de Sagitario, ella pudo sobrevivir, pero él terminó pagando el más alto precio por haberla salvado y eso era con su vida.

\- Aioria, estamos aquí vivos, gracias al poder de la Diosa Athena. Hemos venido para luchar por ella, Querido Hermano. Dijo su hermano mayor, tomando la mano del castaño en aquel bello reencuentro.

\- Hermano. Dijo el Caballero de Leo, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían en aquel reencuentro.

\- Ma...Maestro Camus, es increíble verlo, esperaba mucho este momento. Dijo Hyoga, feliz con Allison de estar de vuelta con el Caballero de cabellos turquesa.

\- Hyoga, Allison, en verdad soy. Dijo Camus a ellos dos.

\- ¡Maestro Shura! Gritó Martin, llorando de la emoción y abrazando al español, volviéndose a ver con él.

\- Shura. Dijo Shiryu, estrechando su mano con él.

\- Shiryu, Martin, mi poder de "Excalibur" siempre estaré con ustedes, recuérdenlo. -Les dio su palabra y luego abrazó a Martin con fuerza- Yo también te extrañe muchísimo, Mi Querido Hermanito. Dijo el español, quien se unió a aquel abrazo con su antiguo discípulo.

\- Nunca olvidaré sus palabras, Maestro. Juró Martin con Shiryu.

\- ¡Aldebaran! Dijeron al unísono Seiya y Bart, al ver al brasileño de vuelta.

\- Ha pasado mucho, Seiya y Bart. El Caballero de Tauro apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ambos jóvenes.

\- ¡Máscara de Muerte, Afrodita, amigos, volvieron! Agregó Mu hacia ellos dos.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Dohko llamó a todos los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Escuchen todos ustedes! -Pidió y los Dorados dirigieron la mirada hacia el castaño- ¡Sus espíritus han resucitado y venido hasta aquí para luchar por Athena, por eso no nos podemos rendir hasta lograr nuestro objetivo! Les dijo a todos Dohko, mientras que apuntaba hacia el Muro.

Dentro de Saga, el alma de su hermano Kanon se unió con él, mientras que Mabel lo abrazaba con fuerza, hasta que pudo sentirlo de vuelta.

\- _¡Kanon!_ Gritó por lo bajo ella, al sentir su presencia en Saga.

\- Tenemos que abrir el camino hacia los Campos Elíseos. Les anunció el plan y todos lo miraron asombrados.

\- Tienes razón, es preciso derrumbar el "Muro" cuanto antes. Acordó con él, Dohko de Libra.

En ese momento, Aiorios de Sagitario sacó una Flecha Dorada y la colocó en su arco, lista para ser disparada y apuntó contra el "Muro de los Lamentos", el objetivo a vencer y destruir, para que así Seiya y todos los demás pudieran cruzar hacia el próximo nivel del Imperio de Hades.

\- Aiorios ha puesto una Flecha en su arco. Señaló Seiya.

\- Mu, Milo, Shaka. Ordenó Aioria a sus Camaradas, Shaka asintió con Milo.

\- Entendido. Acató la orden el Arriano.

\- Sí. Respondió el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- ¡Vamos! Ordenó el Caballero de Leo y se puso en marcha.

\- Aioria. Le llamó Seiya con Bart y el castaño se detuvo.

\- Adiós, Seiya y Bart, cuídense. Les deseó Aioria lo mejor para todos ellos.

\- Adiós, Lisa de Virgo, recuerda siempre luchar por tus amigos y seres queridos, no importa lo que pase, jamás bajes los brazos. Tú eres mi sucesora en la Casa de Virgo. Se despidió Shaka de su Aprendiz y antes de eso, compartieron un último abrazo.

\- ¡Lo prometo, Maestro Shaka, adiós y cuídense! Les deseó Lisa a él y los demás, envuelta en lágrimas.

\- Protege a Athena con Shiryu, Martin, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo en "Excalibur" y nunca te sentirás solo. Ha sido un honor ser tu Maestro y tu hermano mayor, amigo, cuídate y buena suerte. Se despidió Shura de Martin.

\- Igualmente, Maestro, jamás lo olvidaré. Prometió Martin, dándole un último abrazo a él.

\- ¿Por qué dijeron adiós? Quiso saber Bart ante aquella pregunta.

\- Se están marchando, ¿qué van a hacer los Caballeros Dorados? Preguntó Shiryu y Dohko se dio la vuelta para responder.

\- Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Niños, será mejor que se marchen de aquí. Les pidió el castaño.

\- Pero, ¿por qué lo dice, Maestro? Preguntó Shiryu a él.

\- Los 12 Caballeros Dorados vamos a concentrar nuestros Cosmos en esa Flecha que Aiorios está apuntando. Le respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¿En la Flecha Dorada? Preguntó Shun, por su parte.

\- ¿Los 12 Caballeros van a...? Agregó Seiya.

\- ¿...Concentrar sus Cosmos? Finalizó la pregunta Shun con los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Sí, será la única ocasión en la que los 12 Caballeros Dorados concentraremos nuestros Cosmos en esta Era, nuestro último esfuerzo. -Respondió y se mostró a todos los Dorados reunidos- Solo así podremos simular la Luz del Sol, entonces lograremos derrumbar el "Muro de los Lamentos", sin embargo, nuestros cuerpos desaparecerán de este Universo. Contó todo el plan pero con la consecuencia negativa que era la muerte para todos ellos.

\- Pero, Maestro. Quiso saber Shiryu.

\- El poder que estamos por acumular, generará una enorme explosión y nadie sobrevivirá, por ello deben irse inmediatamente. Tras finalizar el relato, Dohko les pidió que se fueran de allí.

\- Pero, Maestro...Iba a decir Seiya, pero el castaño se le adelantó.

\- ¡Ya no insistan! Recuerden que su misión es entregarle la Armadura a Athena como de lugar, ¡llévenla a cabo! Les ordenó serio a ellos.

\- Maestro. Dijo Shiryu en voz baja ante la orden de Dohko, quien se giró hacia ellos.

\- Solo los Dioses pueden cruzar el "Muro de los Lamentos", por su propia voluntad, aún sí un propio Humano lograra traspasar con vida e intentara llegar hasta los Campos Elíseos, nunca lo conseguiría, ya que sería repelido y enviado a un Vacío. Sin embargo, ustedes pueden, ya que poseen una enorme ventaja. Les dijo a todos ellos.

\- ¿Ventaja? Preguntó Bart.

\- ¿Qué? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Sí, Caballeros, Athena vertió su Sangre en sus Armaduras y así de esta forma en ustedes existe una gran divinidad de ella. Respondió Dohko.

\- La Divinidad de Athena. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡Se encuentra en nuestras Armaduras! Añadió Shun.

\- Exacto, así es como podrán llegar a los Campos Elíseos, atravesando el "Camino Designado" por los Dioses y así entonces, finalmente terminaremos esta guerra contra Hades, la cual inició desde Tiempos Mitológicos. Finalizó Dohko.

\- ¡¿Terminar la Guerra contra Hades?! Preguntó Hyoga, asombrado.

\- Finalmente. Sentenció Shiryu.

\- Como oyeron, en la Última Guerra Santa, supe que Hades ha protegido su cuerpo manteniéndolo a salvo en los Campos Elíseos. Les comunicó Dohko.

\- ¿Cómo? No puede ser. Quedó Hyoga perplejo.

\- Hades es hijo de Cronos y Rea y desde la Era Mitológica desarrolló un gran amor por su cuerpo, ha jurado preservarlo y mantenerlo en un estado perfecto, hasta que logre apoderarse de la Tierra. Por eso, para no lastimar su verdadero cuerpo durante las batallas, elige y usurpa a un Humano en su lugar...Ese fue el motivo por el que de este tiempo, eligió el de Shun. Contó Dohko toda la historia de Hades y el motivo del cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Preguntó Seiya.

\- Me refiero a que deben encontrar el cuerpo de Hades en los Campos Elíseos, destruyendo su cuerpo, desistirá de su intento de conquistar el Mundo y así llegarán a su fin las Guerras y Destrucción que se han llevado a cabo durante tantos y tantos siglos. Finalizó Dohko de contarles todo lo que ellos debían hacer, ese era el objetivo ahora junto con el de llevar la Armadura de Athena.

\- Los Campos Elíseos. Recordó Hyoga con Allison ese nombre.

\- Destruir el cuerpo de Hades. Agregó Shiryu con Martin sobre el objetivo a cumplir.

\- Esta es nuestra última oportunidad, por la cual deben lograr a cualquier costo. Caballeros, espero que hayan entendido, ahora váyanse. Pidió Dohko, tras impartirles las órdenes y de ahí se volteó hacia el "Muro".

\- ¡Maestro! Exclamaron todos los presentes.

Todo estaba listo, el Cosmos comenzaba a emerger de a poco, mientras que Aiorios tenía la Flecha Dorada apuntando hacia el "Muro de los Lamentos".

\- Yo confío en ustedes, Seiya y Bart. Depositó toda su confianza Aioria en ellos.

\- Sí, Aioria. Respondió Seiya.

\- No te fallaremos. Te lo prometo. Juró Bart hacia el Caballero de la Casa de Leo.

\- Hyoga, Allison, deben luchar en los Campos Elíseos. Dijo Milo a ellos dos.

\- Milo. Respondió el ruso rubio con la chica intelectual.

\- Lógrenlo por Athena. Pidió Shaka a ellos.

\- Jamás se rendirán. Los apoyó Mu a todos ellos.

\- Shaka, Mu. Dijo Shun hacia ellos.

\- Daremos nuestro mejor golpe contra Hades, es una promesa. Prometieron Rod y Todd a ellos.

\- ¡Amigos! Ha llegado el momento en el que los Caballeros de la Esperanza logremos un Milagro. Les comunicó Aiorios a todos ellos el gran momento que se estaba por revelar.

\- ¡LES ENCARGAMOS EL CUIDADO DE ATHENA! Exclamaron todos los Dorados hacia ellos, los Caballeros de Bronce, los "Herederos", la "Brigada", el "Grupo de Mordecai y Rigby" y a los "Generales Marinos" aquella tarea muy importante.

\- ¡Listos, amigos, en marcha! Ordenó Seiya con la Armadura de Athena en sus manos.

Todos asintieron y de ahí comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia el "Muro", pasando delante de sus Camaradas, los cuales estaban listos para sacrificar sus vidas por la Diosa Athena, mientras que una catarata de recuerdos aparecían en sus rostros y mentes, para que luego llegaran las lágrimas.

\- _"Cumpliremos...salvaremos a Athena"_ Prometió Hyoga y Allison.

\- _"Llegaremos a los Campos Elíseos y le entregaremos la Armadura a Athena"_ Juró Shiryu con Martin.

\- _"Lucharemos hasta el final, Saori necesita la Armadura de Athena"_ Agregó Shun con sus Aprendices.

\- _"Destruiremos el cuerpo de Hades, ¡lo juro!"_ Prometió Seiya con Bart.

Pronto llegaron hasta donde estaban todos los Caballeros Dorados, aún la Flecha de Aiorios no había sido disparada, ahora el momento de la despedida final.

\- _"Vamos a extrañarlos, amigos. Pero siempre los recordaremos"_ Les dio Seiya su palabra, mientras que las lágrimas podían verse en todos ellos.

\- _"Ustedes fueron verdaderos Hermanos, ¡lucharon de nuestro lado en nombre de la Paz y la Justicia!"_ Agregó Shiryu.

\- _"Fueron nuestros amigos y nuestros consejeros"_ Finalizó Shun, tras pasar delante de ellos, se prepararon ahora para cruzar el "Muro".

\- _"No me despido aún, nos volveremos a encontrar"_ Prometió Seiya y antes de cruzar hacia la niebla de aquel Nuevo Mundo que les deparaba, dieron una proclama hacia sus Camaradas.

\- ¡VIVIRÁN POR SIEMPRE, CABALLEROS DORADOS! Exclamaron todos ellos, para luego desaparecer y cruzar hacia el otro lado del "Muro".

* * *

Pero afuera del Palacio, Pandora también lo había sentido todo ese gran Cosmos.

\- Los Caballeros Dorados se han reunido en Giudecca y los Caballeros de Bronce con sus Aliados se están alejando del "Muro de los Lamentos" -Observó ella, tras una columna semi-destruida, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro.- ¿En verdad serán tan poderosos? ¡¿Realmente podrán derribar el "Muro de los Lamentos"?! Se preguntó Pandora, tras sentir una extraña fuerza en el Palacio.

* * *

Tras cruzar hacia la puerta, allí estaban todos ellos, afligidos, tristes y recordando a sus Camaradas que en poco tiempo desaparecerían de la faz de la Tierra pero con su misión cumplida para que así Seiya y los demás salvaran a Athena y a la Tierra.

\- Maestro. Lloró Shiryu por aquella persona que siempre lo guió y ayudó para que pudiera convertirse en Caballero de Athena.

\- _"No flaquees, tienes una importante misión, debes mantener tu Fortaleza, no lo olvides, la Esperanza está en tus amigos"_ -Dio sus palabras de sabiduría al Oriental, mientras que podía verse en los "Cinco Picos" a Shunrei arrodillada y rezando bajo la Luna- _"Confío en ti, Shunrei siempre reza por ti. ¡Mantén tu Fortaleza,_ Shiryu!".

\- Shura. Ahora lo dijeron, a la vez, Shiryu y Martin.

\- _"Shiryu, Martin, ¿recuerdan nuestro combate?"_ -Les preguntó el español, mientras que recodaban el día de la Batalla de la Casa de Capricornio, donde el Oriental había utilizado el "Último Dragón" para derrotar al Caballero de cabellos negros.

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡Dragón Ascendente!_ Exclamó el Oriental, mientras que tenía aferrado al español y se dirigían hacia el Espacio.

\- _¡Imposible! ¡Si continuamos elevándonos, nuestros cuerpos se quemarán sin remedio y moriremos! ¡No desperdicies tu vida y la de tu Aprendiz de esta manera! ¡Detente!_ Le pidió el peli negro, pero ya era tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

\- _Shura, somos unos verdaderos Caballeros, ¡NUESTRA VIDA ES POR ATHENA!_ Respondió Shiryu al pedido del español de que se detuviera y le hizo conocer su papel en aquella batalla.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** _\- Así es, siempre lucharon por Athena, logrando elevar sus Cosmos al máximo._ Les felicitó Shura a ellos dos.

\- Maestro...Camus. Dijo Hyoga hacia el francés, lo mismo sintió Allison, mientras que la despedida se estaba haciendo más cercana.

\- _Escuchen, Hyoga, Allison..._ Les dijo, mientras que volvían al día de la Batalla en la Casa de Acuario, donde habían alcanzado el "Cero Absoluto".

 **Flashbacks:** Los dos poderes chocaron a la vez, solo uno de ellos saldría victorioso y el otro moriría.

\- _"Ese momento cuando combatimos, lograron lo imposible, luchaste al final como un hombre. Por favor, recuerden que tienen la fuerza y el valor, Cisne Hyoga y Sirena Allison"_ Dio sus palabras hacia ellos dos, Camus.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Afrodita. Nombró Shun al Caballero de Piscis.

\- _"Shun, Niños"_ Les dijo el peli azul, mientras que se volvía a otro recuerdo de la Batalla de la Casa de Piscis.

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡Detente, Afrodita!_ Le ordenó Shun con Todd Flanders, mientras que Rod había sido alcanzado por la letal "Rosa Blanca" del Caballero.

\- _¡TOMEN ESTO, ANDRÓMEDA Y TODD DE GÉMINIS, MUERAN: "ROSA SANGRIENTA"!_ Los atacó Afrodita y el mismo se incrustó en el corazón de ambos Caballeros, pero éstos no iban a rendirse hasta el final.

\- _¡"TORMENTA NEBULAR"!_ Atacaron los dos juntos en aquel momento, derrotando al Caballero de Piscis, pero muriendo los cuatro a la vez en aquella Casa Zodiacal.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _Amigos, recuerden que pueden lograr un Milagro, Shun y Hermanos Flanders._ Les dijo a ellos tres, mientras que ésta era ya la última despedida.

* * *

Pero en ese momento, cuando todos estaban recordando y sintiendo que de a poco el Cosmos de los Caballeros Dorados iba a desaparecer para siempre, unos pasos se hicieron sentir y llamaron de todos los presentes.

\- Pero, ¿quién es ese? Preguntó Seiya, mirando hacia el responsable de haber aparecido de golpe y éste resultó ser Minos de Grifos, el último de los Tres Jueces del Infierno.

\- ¡No! Nos olvidamos del perro. Dijo Wendy, mientras que estallaban las risas entre ella y Pacífica.

\- ¡Jajaja, sí, tienes razón, jajaja, es Sam El Perro Ovejero de los Looney Toons! Se río Pacífica con Wendy, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien a Minos.

\- ¡Minos! Dijo Shiryu en ese momento.

\- ¿Dijiste Minos? Le preguntó Hyoga al Oriental.

\- Es uno de los Jueces del Infierno, no puede ser. Le respondió Shiryu, mientras que podían verse aquellos ojos naranjas del Juez, los cuales destellaban odio y furia hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo en el "Muro de los Lamentos"? ¡Quítense del camino!. Preguntó y ordenó de que abrieran el paso.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Respondió Seiya y avanzó con Bart para enfrentarlo.

\- ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros, maldito! Agregó Pacífica con sus amigos.

\- Esto es por Kanon, desgraciado. Juró Mabel en aplastar al último Juez del Infierno con Dipper.

Seiya y Bart tomaron posiciones de combate.

\- ¡No dejaremos que pases por aquí! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! -Lanzaron los dos su ofensiva contra Minos, pero éste se defendió y desvió el ataque hacia él- ¡Pero, ¿qué?! Se preguntaron ambos al ver fracasada la ofensiva.

\- ¡MORIRÁN: "MARIONETA CÓSMICA"! -Les amenazó y lanzó su contra-ataque, Minos, hacia Seiya y Bart, los cuales fueron lanzados hasta la puerta de ingreso-.

\- ¡Demonios, esquivó nuestro ataque! Exclamó furioso y con el puño cerrado, el castaño.

\- ¡VAMOS, NIÑOS, AL ATAQUE: "CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Lanzaron ahora Shun y los Hermanos Flanders contra el rival.

Pero Minos volvió a defenderse y con su ataque de "Marioneta Cósmica", tomó el control de la "Cadena de Andrómeda" para luego arrojar por los aires y luego estrellar a Shun, Rod y Todd contra la escalera.

\- Me atacó con mi propia "Cadena". Dijo el joven herido.

\- ¡NO LOS VAMOS A DEFRAUDAR: "POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Atacaron Hyoga y Allison.

\- "DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Lanzaron también su ofensiva Shiryu y Martin.

Pero de vuelta volvieron a fallar, ya que Minos volvió a defenderse, primero esquivando los ataques y de ahí lanzando su contra-ofensiva.

\- ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"! Exclamó y arrojó a los cuatro Caballeros contra las puertas.

Minos volvió a posicionarse, una vez que derrotó a Hyoga, Shiryu, Allison y Martin, no iba a parar hasta acabar con los Caballeros y sus Aliados, para que así pudiera detener la futura caída del "Muro de los Lamentos".

\- ¿Este es el poder de los Caballeros de Bronce? ¡Qué basura! Incluso el más inútil de los Espectros podría derrotarlos. Los apretaré con la "Marioneta Cósmica" hasta que mueran. Se burló de ellos y luego lanzó una sonrisa malvada, para después preparar su nuevo ataque.- ¡"Marioneta Cósmica"!.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el "Muro de los Lamentos", la energía acumulada iba más en aumento, Aiorios apuntaba hacia el centro del mismo objetivo, era ahora o nunca.

Por su parte, Mabel pensaba en cada uno de ellos, ya que había logrado conseguir una foto de Death Mask y Afrodita y darle un beso a Aiorios y darle un beso de despedida a cada uno de los Dorados.

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Si ves a Kanon, Saga, por favor, dile que siempre lo estaré esperando. Los reviviré a todos, lo prometo._ Juró la castaña, mientras que el hermano gemelo le daba un fuerte abrazo de despedida.

\- _Te prometo que se lo diré y gracias por todo. Nunca te olvidaremos._ Le prometió Saga, mientras que ella se iba alejando, dio su último beso a él y antes se tomó varias fotos.

- _Para el recuerdo._ Dijo ella y comenzó con su trabajo.

Fue hasta donde estaban Death Mask y Afrodita.

\- _¡Chicos, una foto conmigo!_ Pidió Mabel, mientras que se ponía en el medio, subiéndose a los hombros de ambos Caballeros y activando el botón de la cámara.

\- _Gracias, Mabel, cuídate y venzan al Emperador Hades._ Le deseó buena suerte, Máscara de Muerte.

- _¡Así será!_ Dio ella su palabra y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Mu, Milo, Aioria, Aldebaran, Aiorios y Shaka.

\- _¿Qué está haciendo ella...?_ Se preguntó el Caballero de Sagitario, mientras que recibía él y todos los demás el último beso y de ahí ella procedía a tomar todas las fotos posibles.

\- _¡Los voy a revivir en Asgard, se los prometo!_ Juró Mabel, mientras que se iba dirigiendo de vuelta con su grupo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Ahora, hay que derribar el "Muro", a cualquier precio. Les dijo Aiorios, quien estaba listo.

\- ¡RECUERDEN, CONFIAMOS EN USTEDES, JÓVENES CABALLEROS DE BRONCE! Exclamó Dohko hacia ellos.

\- ¡Por la Paz! Exclamó Camus.

\- ¡Por la Justicia del Mundo! Agregó Shura.

\- ¡Lo lograremos! Añadió Milo.

\- ¡NUESTRO AMOR DEBE BRILLAR COMO LA LUZ DEL SOL! Exclamaron Aldebaran y Aioria.

\- ¡LA ESPERANZA SURGIRÁ EN MEDIO DE LA OSCURIDAD! ¡ATHENA, OFRECEMOS NUESTRA VIDA PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO!. Una vez lanzado su Juramento, Aiorios disparó la Flecha Dorada hacia el centro del "Muro de los Lamentos", ésta impacto como un proyectil y causó una verdadera explosión, seguida de una gran marea de fuego dorado, apagando para siempre la vida de los Valientes Caballeros Dorados, para luego avanzar por todo el Palacio, destruyendo el Salón del Trono Imperial y elevándose hacia los Cielos, mientras que Minos se preparaba para lanzar su ofensiva contra ellos, se produjo un fuerte terremoto.

* * *

\- ¡"Marioneta Cósmica"! Pero cuando estaba por atacarles, éste se detuvo y miró hacia arriba, el temblor aumentó su intensidad, todo el Palacio comenzaba a colapsar, la cúpula de afuera con el Ángel de la Muerte arriba empezaron también a ceder.

\- El "Muro de los Lamentos". Dijo Shiryu.

\- ¡Los Caballeros Dorados han...! Aleó Seiya, mientras que aumentaba cada vez más el terremoto.

* * *

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! Gritó Pandora, aterrada, quien se hallaba fuera del Palacio.

Las puertas de ingreso al edificio cayeron al piso tras la enorme explosión que salió hacia los exteriores.

\- ¡AH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó, preso del pánico, Minos de Grifos, mientras que era arrastrado por aquella fuerza y la misma destruía por completo todo el Palacio, hundiendo la parte central del mismo y las escaleras se quebraban.

Una vez terminado el terremoto, el humo y el polvo se disiparon, mostrando un escenario totalmente diferente.

\- Es imposible que lo hayan derrumbado...Pero y si eso sucedió, entonces mi deseo cumplirá posiblemente. Dijo Pandora, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

Dentro de los escombros del destruido Palacio, Seiya salió con Bart de aquellos.

\- Amigos, ¿están todos bien? Les preguntó Seiya.

\- Sí. Respondió Shiryu, quien salió con Martin.

\- Fue una gran explosión. Alegó Shun con los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Fueron los Caballeros Dorados. Agregó Hyoga con Allison.

Pronto, también salieron los demás Aliados, todos estaban bien.

\- En marcha, siganme. Pidió Seiya, mientras que iban subiendo las escaleras, ahora destruidas, que daban hacia el Trono Imperial.

Pronto llegaron, atravesando el humo y el polvo, divisaron ahora un enorme agujero en el centro del "Muro de los Lamentos", los Caballeros Dorados lo habían logrado, sacrificaron sus vidas para destruirlo y había funcionado. Ahora, el camino estaba libre hacia los Campos Elíseos.

(Música "Last holy wars" del disco OST 8, Saint Seiya, Saga de Hades)

\- ¡El "Muro de los Lamentos" ha...! Exclamó Hyoga.

\- ¡Seiya! Le llamó Shun a su amigo.

\- ¡Es un Milagro, lograron perforar el "Muro de los Lamentos"! Exclamó Seiya, feliz del éxito que había acontecido.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¡Qué increíble poder! Se sorprendió Shiryu.

\- Pudieron conseguir uniendo sus fuerzas. Dio sus respetos Shun hacia ellos, fue en ese momento, en el que Seiya se volteó buscándolos.

\- Maestro. Dijo Bart.

\- Los Caballeros Dorados. Buscó con la mirada.

\- ¿En dónde están los Caballeros Dorados? Se preguntó Shun.

Fue en ese momento, en el que una poderosa Luz Dorada apareció detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Esas son...! Exclamó Seiya, viendo todas las Armaduras Doradas reunidas.

\- ¡Maestro! Señaló Shiryu la Armadura de Libra.

\- Maestro Camus. Dijeron Hyoga y Allison hacia la de Acuario.

\- Maestro Shura. Añadió Martin hacia la de Capricornio.

\- Maestro Shaka. Dijo Lisa hacia la de Virgo.

\- Los Caballeros Dorados...se sacrificaron para ayudarnos. Dijo Shun, mientras que los ojos de los presentes comenzaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas.

\- Ya se han ido, pero sus esfuerzos no serán en vano. Prometió Seiya.

\- Lo han conseguido, muchas gracias, amigos. Les agradeció Bart.

\- Maestro...Shura. Dijeron Shiryu y Martin.

\- Maestro, gracias. Le agradecieron Hyoga y Allison a Camus.

\- ¡Shaka, Mu, Afrodita, Milo! Nombró Shun a los caídos.

\- Aiorios, Aioria, Máscara de Muerte, Saga y también Aldebaran. Finalizó Seiya.

Fue entonces que las voces de los Caballeros Dorados se hicieron sentir en el lugar.

\- _¡Caballeros, recuerden que el poder de Tauro siempre estará a su lado, nunca lo olviden, Guerreros!_ Les dijo Aldebaran de Tauro.

\- _Aún cuando no haya esperanza, sus Cosmos siempre se elevarán al máximo y conseguirán un Milagro. Ustedes son unos verdaderos Caballeros, no olviden._ Dijo Aioria de Leo.

\- _Escuchen, pueden conmigo aunque estemos lejos, siempre, jamás pierdan la esperanza._ Les deseó Milo de Escorpio.

\- _Hyoga, Allison, Mis Mejores Discípulos, no olviden que ustedes tienen la fuerza para enfrentar al enemigo, por poderoso que este sea._ Dijo Camus de Acuario.

\- Maestro Camus, te agradezco por lo que aprendí, fuiste además como un padre para mí, siempre te llevaré en mis recuerdos, no importa lo que pase. Juró Hyoga con Allison, agradeciéndole por todo al peli turquesa.

\- _¡Así es, Shiryu y Martin! El poder de "Excalibur reside en ustedes, deben proteger al Mundo, jamás descansen hasta conseguir la paz._ Dijo Shura de Capricornio.

\- Shura, no solo fuiste un gran Maestro para mí, sino también fuiste como el hermano que nunca tuve. Te prometo que nunca descansaré hasta que este bello Planeta tenga la paz que se merece. Prometió Martin.

\- _Caballero Dragón, te entrego mi Armadura, jeje._ Dio Dohko de Libra a Shiryu aquel regalo.

\- Maestro, Shura, entregaron sus vidas como auténticos Caballeros, les agradezco por habernos mostrado el camino, gracias, en verdad. Les agradecieron Shiryu y Martin en medio de las lágrimas.

Pronto, las Armaduras Doradas desaparecieron para siempre.

\- Sus almas...se han ido...donde quieran que estén que descansen en paz. Dijo Shun, deseándoles lo mejor en el Más Allá.

\- Te equivocas. -Le corrigió Seiya y todos se voltearon hacia él, sorprendidos. Amigos, sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano. No importa si muero, pero no descansaré hasta cumplir la misión encomendada. Agradeció Seiya con Bart hacia los caídos y de ahí se dirigieron hacia el agujero del "Muro".

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Les dijo Shun con sus Aprendices.

\- Seiya. Dijeron todos los demás.

El castaño y el rubio se secaron las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Escuchen, el sacrificio de los Caballeros Dorados fue para ayudarnos para llegar a los Campos Elíseos, así que jamás me rendiré. Les comunicó su mensaje.

\- Yo tampoco, ellos nos han dado una gran mano y es hora honrar su memoria venciendo a Hades. Agregó Bart.

\- ¡Le voy a entregar la Armadura a Athena y voy a luchar para derrotar a Hades! ¡¿Han entendido?! Preguntó el joven hacia sus compañeros.

\- ¡SÍ! Respondieron todos a la vez.

\- ¡"HEREDEROS", VAMOS, AL ATAQUE! Ordenaron Dipper y Mabel a sus compañeros, mientras que se lanzaban hacia el agujero.

\- ¡ES LA HORA, "BRIGADA"! Exclamó CJ con Claude Speed y Toni Cipriani, quienes acompañaron a los demás.

\- ¡VAMOS A VENCER AL MALVADO HADES, POR LA TIERRA! Exclamaron Mordecai, Rigby y sus amigos.

Fue ahí que todos se adentraron en el "Muro".

* * *

\- Jajaja, Jajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Se escuchó la malvada risa del Emperador Hades, viendo a Athena, quien estaba apresada dentro de una vasija, inconsciente y él disfrutaba del tormento que había lanzado hacia la Tierra, donde el "Gran Eclipse" avanzaba sin detenerse, siendo observado por todo el Mundo, incluyendo en el Santuario y el Orfanato.

* * *

Volviendo al destruido Salón del Trono Imperial, Pandora había ingresado pero se había ocultado tras una columna, evitando ser descubierta, pero tuvo que dejar precipitadamente su escondite, ya que unos pasos la alertaron y ella se alejó de aquel refugio hacia otro.

\- ¡AH! ¡Pero si es...! Iba a decir ella, las dos figuras que avanzaron en la Oscuridad y en silencio, eran nada más ni nada menos que Ikki de Fénix y Nelson de Capricornio, su Aprendiz, quienes cruzaron aquel sitio, sin enterarse de la presencia de Pandora en otra de las columnas destruidas.

Pronto, los dos fueron avanzando hacia las escaleras, para de ahí llegar al destruido "Muro de los Lamentos". Pandora los vio alejarse y pronto, los recuerdos se pudieron ver.

 **Flashbacks:** El ladrido de un perro dalmata que corría feliz junto con aquella pequeña niña de cabellos morados por los extensos jardines de su antiguo hogar, esa contagiosa risa, la alegría de ella, las aves que ella cuidaba y alimentaba con mucho amor, aquella familia donde ella fue criada y educada...La pintura de óleo de la Familia de Pandora, donde estaban ella, sus padres, el perro y las aves...Todo era un recuerdo que se había perdido con su felicidad y dulzura en el pasado.

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Los ojos de la peli morada se humedecieron al recordar esos momentos en donde fue feliz y llena de vida y color, ahora todo se había apagado desde aquel triste momento. Ikki y Nelson siguieron caminando hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡ESPÉRANOS, SAORI! ¡SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Pidió Seiya por ella, mientras que saltaban hacia el agujero del "Muro".

La guerra en el Inframundo había terminado, ahora, las batallas se librarían en otra zona, un sitio inhóspito, misterioso y llamativo, tenía una gran belleza, pero ocultaba una amenaza que era de temer, pero ellos no iban a rendirse para nada, salvarían a Athena, derrotarían al Emperador Hades y detendrían el "Gran Eclipse", como promesa hacia los Caballeros Dorados caídos.

Los Campos Elíseos estaban a la vista y nuestros héroes iban a lograr su misión y así salvar a Athena y a la Tierra de las garras del Malvado Emperador Hades.

* * *

 **;_; Lloré mientras escribía este capítulo, la despedida de los Caballeros Dorados a los del grupo de Seiya y sus amigos :( fue una de las partes más tiernas y bellas de toda esta Saga.**

 **Y por otro lado -Se asoma para ver el Cielo- Mmmm, se acerca una tormenta de lágrimas y muchos feels rotos :3, es broma jaja, bueno, amigos, Camaradas, aquí termina la Segunda Parte de Saint Seiya: La Saga de Hades. Capítulo II: El Infierno, para dar lugar a la próxima y última parte de esta historia: Los Campos Elíseos :D.**

 **¿Qué pasará allí? ¿Mabel se va a enamorar de los Dioses Thanatos e Hypnos? ¿Y lograrán Seiya y los demás llevarle la Armadura a Athena? ¿Lo mismo para Ikki y Nelson, lograrán llegar hacia los Campos Elíseos?.**

 **Todas sus respuestas serán respondidas en la tercera y última parte de este gran crossover.**

 **Ahora, las preguntas que me mandaron:**

 **Primero con Fipe2:**

 **1) Viendo el marco histórico (El Siglo XVIII), por un momento no iba a poner a Rose, pero volviendo a la historia, estamos en la época en que Ciudad Playa fue fundada ("El diario de Buddy", capítulo de Steven Universe, el cual relata la historia del aventurero que conoció a Rose Cuarzo en el Siglo XVIII, después de llegar a Ciudad Playa con la expedición de Irlanda), así que al final aparecerá Rose en The Lost Canvas junto con los otros personajes nombrados en el capítulo anterior.**

 **2) ¿Qué tengo pensado tras acabar con la Saga de Hades? Buena pregunta, Camarada, voy a darme un descanso, continuar con mis estudios y los otros proyectos que tengo muy atrasados, en especial los de Wattpad y así, tipo Noviembre-Diciembre, empezar con The Lost Canvas y Soul of Gold.**

 **Segundo con FreedomGundam96:**

 **1) Jejeje, eso lo tienes que descubrir vos al leer este capítulo :3**

 **2) Por supuesto que sí.**

 **3) Yo creo que Minos se fue a tomar un café con medialunas a un bar de Capital Federal XD, para después aprovechar que luego tendría que enfrentarse a Seiya y sus amigos.**

 **4) Y con respecto a Homero, aquí tienes lo que verdaderamente sucedió:**

* * *

Sobre todo el Mundo, el "Gran Eclipse" iba avanzando sin detenerse, la marcha parecía finalmente dar sus frutos para Hades, mientras que en la Ciudad de Springfield, muchos aficionados, en especial el Reverendo Alegría y el Profesor Frink se dirigieron para observar ese bello espectáculo, el cual era letal para todos ellos, Homero con Marge lo miraban desde su casa junto con Maggie y el Abuelo.

\- Tiene forma de rosquilla, como las que te gustan, Mi Homerito. Dijo Marge a su marido.

\- Mmmm, rosquillas. Pensó el calvo, mientras que venían a su mente las tan deliciosas donas.

* * *

 **XDDDDD, bueno, ahí tienes mi demostración, regalo de tu amigo y Camarada MontanaHatsune92 :D.**

 **Y para ir cerrando los agradecimientos, me faltan las seguidores :D.**

 *** lady-sailor: -"Invoca el meme de Drake Parker, el de "Oye, tranquilo, viejo" XD- Jajaja, sí, soy malo, pero me dolió la muerte de Kanon y ver a Mabel llorar, para eso está el drama y la angustia en esta historia :3. No te preocupes, por ahí en Soul of Gold, Mabel revive a Kanon también :3. Y para la fecha de estreno de The Lost Canvas será para finales de Octubre-Principios de Noviembre.**

 *** aletuki01: ¿Cómo andas? :D. Acá traigo un capítulo recién sacado del horno que te va a encantar :3.**

 *** Kitty 1999: A prepararse para llorar con este capítulo nuevo :D. Les va a encantar.**

 **Bueno, amigos, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden de comentar, dejar reviews, lo de siempre.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en la última parte de la Saga de Hades: Los Campos Elíseos.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**

 **¡Y buen comienzo de Primavera para los que somos del Hemisferio Sur y buen comienzo de Otoño para los del Hemisferio Norte! :D.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aviso sobre futuros acontecimientos ¡Muy bien, atención! Jajajaja, me salió la voz bien al estilo del Capitán Branden de "Batman: Arkaham Origins" XD. Bueno, dejando de lado la comedia, vengo para informarles dos cosas, mejor dicho varias muy importantes:**

 **1) Ya estamos en la última parte de esta Saga de Hades, la cual es los Campos Elíseos, sí sí, ya sé muy emotivo y todo pero hay que dejar la tristeza de lado, ya sabemos que los Dorados aparecen misteriosamente y revividos en Asgard, ya que esa será mi próxima entrega, después de The Lost Canvas y Next Dimension, así que vengo a informales que a partir del Lunes o Martes de la semana que viene los capítulos serán mucho pero mucho más largos, puede ser que me demoré porque estoy también estudiando para mis últimos exámenes finales de la Facultad, así que no se preocupen si por unos días no actualizo esta historia, ya que estaré ocupado con los estudios y con los capítulos. Posiblemente termine la Saga de Hades para principios de Octubre y empezaré con "Obertura del Cielo".**

 **2) Bien, yendo con "Obertura del Cielo" van a aparecer tres nuevos personajes, tenía pensado poner a Marinette Dupain-Cheng y a Adrien Agreste, pertenecientes a la nueva serie de Disney, "Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de LadyBug" pero he decidido que éstos aparezcan en otra entrega, los tres personajes que aparecerán y ya tengo pensado las Armaduras que usarán, van a ser Rick Sánchez, Mortimer "Morty" Smith y Summer Smith, pertenecientes a la serie "Rick and Morty". Las Armaduras que llevarán van a ser, para Rick la de Radamanthys de Wyvern (si no la vieran la serie, véanla y ahí descubrirán el por qué de que la llevará), Morty con la de Minos y Summer con la de Aiacos. También he decidido convertir a Chloe Park, personaje de la serie "Escandalosos" en una nueva Pandora, pero que luche por el Bien junto con sus amigos Osos en el Santuario.**

 **3) Next Dimension tal vez no la escriba hasta bien empezado 2017, voy a ver, si llego a terminar temprano con The Lost Canvas hasta de fin de año mejor.**

 **4) Saint Seiya Omega, bueno, bueno, acá viene el punto que me he estado debatiendo, ya que lady-sailor me había pedido si podían aparecer las de MLP ("My Little Pony"), al final aparecerán en Omega, pero en versión humanas, no he visto eso y pido perdón para lady-sailor por no haberlas puesto antes, pero es que tenía mucho miedo de que saltaran los Haters y Trolls para decirme "Estaba muy buena la serie, pero la cagaste con MLP" o "Jajaja, sos un Brony", cosa que me desagradan los Haters y Trolls que no tienen nada más que hacer y que solo viven para insultar a los que se matan escribiendo y diseñando sus historias. Así que, lady-sailor, las protagonistas de MLP aparecerán en Omega y en las películas de Saint Seiya y en versión humanas.**

 **5) Las películas: Bien, para la de "Eris, Diosa Maligna", van a aparecer LadyBug y Chat Noir, a petición de aletuki01 :D. Lo mismo para "La Leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlata" y "La Gran Batalla de los Dioses".**

 **6) Y por último, "Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer" también. Luego vendrá "Soul of Gold".**

 **7) He decidido poner a Rose Cuarzo en The Lost Canvas junto con el Abuelo Simpson, el Señor Burns y los Hermanos Stan y Ford Pines, además de que los primeros dos tendrán una visión de Hades y hasta tengo pensado ponerlos en Next Dimension y posiblemente en los Campos Elíseos de la Saga de Hades, volviendo a ser jóvenes, ya que también tendrían el "Misophetamenos".**

 **Así que bueno, ya están todas las preguntas y dudas que tenían :). Si tienen más, me avisan, cuídense y nos estamos viendo en la última parte de la Saga de Hades, la de los Campos Elíseos :D.**

 **Ahh, por cierto.**

 **8) Por ahí haga un Especial de Navidad para estas Fiestas :3.**

 **9) También uno del Día de San Valentín y luego mi propia Saga, la cual estoy pensando poner, tal vez, la mitología Azteca, Maya e Inca.**

 **Eso es todo, dejen reviews y sus preguntas, que yo se las responderé :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes.**


	24. Chapter 24

**He decidido hacer unos pequeños cambios, a sugerencia de lady-sailor y Fipe2.**

 **Primero:** **Las de MLP irán para Saint Shö, es mejor, ya que con Omega no pegan bien. Gracias, lady-sailor por la idea :)**

 **También haré el Episodio G, me había olvidado por completo, de nuevo gracias.**

 **Y para Fipe2, espero que te guste ver a los de "Rick and Morty" como los Tres Nuevos Jueces del Infierno :D.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: La Caída del "Muro de los Lamentos" y el inicio de la invasión hacia los Campos Elíseos, comandados por Seiya de Pegaso y los Caballeros de Bronce junto con sus Aprendices, la "Brigada", el "Grupo" de Mordecai y Rigby y los "Herederos" con los dos Generales Marinos del Emperador Poseidon, había empezado.

Y mientras tanto, en la Tierra, el "Gran Eclipse" avanzaba y comenzaba a sumergir al Planeta en una oscuridad sin precedentes, muchos pensaron que sería solo un fenómeno cualquiera, pero pronto se darían cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir. El plan de Hades estaba entrando en su primera fase.

* * *

En el "Castillo de Retiro" de la Ciudad de Springfield, una extraña sensación sacó al Abuelo Abraham Simpsons de su siesta, la cual terminó por despertarlo de golpe y de ahí, tomar sus lentes, para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana que daba hacia las calles.

\- ¿Qué es esto? [Se preguntó, pero cuando vio aquel Eclipse, el cual comenzaba a tapar la luz del Sol, el anciano pronto supo que había llegado el momento] El "Gran Eclipse", Dios, dime, ¿estoy soñando? ¿Acaso será verdad? [Abraham se puso serio y volvió a la ventana], no lo es, es la pura verdad: Después de 243 años, hace tanto tiempo que aún lo recuerdo en mi memoria, fue la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII, en donde derrotamos al Emperador Hades, el cual estaba en el cuerpo de Alone, amigo de la infancia de mi antiguo Aprendiz, Tenma de Pegaso. Comenzó a recordar y a proyectar, el abuelo, todos esos recuerdos.

Caminó hacia su cama y se quedó cruzado de piernas.

\- Ya es la hora, ha llegado el momento de dejar atrás esta máscara y comenzar de nuevo: ¡Es la hora de que yo, Abraham de Orión, regrese a mi juventud de antes!. Exclamó y de ahí, al igual que el propio Maestro Dohko de Libra, Abe tenía la "Misopethamenos", desapareciera de su cuerpo y volvía a ser aquel joven de largos cabellos castaños, al igual que el nombrado Caballero y Maestro de Shiryu de Dragón.

Una vez que volvió a su juventud eterna, Abraham se dirigió hacia el armario de su habitación, en donde allí tenía la Armadura Dorada de Acuario del Siglo XVIII, allí la sacó y está se unió a su cuerpo.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar, vieja amiga. [Mira hacia afuera y puede sentir lo que está ocurriendo en el Mundo] _"Athena ha sido llevada por el maldito del Emperador Hades hacia los Campos Elíseos, mis nietos me necesitan...Esperen...Shion...Dohko, amigos...ya...no...puedo...sentir su presencia...Amigos...Camaradas...su muerte no será en vano, se los prometo"_. Dio su palabra, Abraham, de que iba a ayudar a derrotar a Hades de una vez y para siempre.

Había sentido la desaparición del Cosmos de Dohko de Libra y de Shion de Aries, al igual que el de todos los 12 Caballeros Dorados que se habían sacrificado en el "Muro de los Lamentos", su tarea estaba cumplida, ya podían descansar en paz.

\- _"Recuerdo esa última batalla contra Hades, Athena había encerrado su alma en aquel cofre y quedó sellado con su Sello, pero alguien debió haberlo abierto. Y pensar que allí perdí a tantos buenos amigos, al igual que en la Segunda Guerra Mundial...en ambas épocas, tantos buenos Camaradas que ahora descansar eternamente en el Paraíso, pero no podrán con nosotros. Es la hora de llamar a los demás supervivientes de la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII"_ Dijo muy serio y decidido,para luego partir del Asilo de Ancianos y dirigirse hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Empezó a caminar en dirección Oeste pero luego comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, evitando ser visto por algún civil curioso, pero todos ellos estaban más concentrados con ver el "Gran Eclipse" que a un Caballero de Athena.

\- _"Pobre pueblo mío, Dios, ellos no saben lo que es esto. Tengo que llegar ya a la Mansión Burns"_ Pensó Abe, temiendo lo peor para su gente, la cual no conocía nada de los verdaderos planes que tenía el destino con el Mundo.

* * *

Pronto llegó a la Mansión nombrada, allí se hallaba en su Observatorio Privado el Señor Montgomery Burns, quien se hallaba observando el Eclipse, pero había algo que le inquietaba y era que eso que estaba ocurriendo en los Cielos, no tenía buena pinta.

Justo en ese momento, un ruido destruyó el silencio de aquella zona.

\- ¿Así que nos hemos vuelto a ver. No es así, viejo amigo? Preguntó Burns al joven de cabellos castaños.

\- Sí y he venido para buscarte. Monty, ya es hora de destruir al Emperador Hades y de terminar esta Guerra Santa que ha hecho desangrar tanto a este bello Planeta. Le dijo en su respuesta el Caballero.

\- Ya veo, yo también lo he sentido...Pero... [En ese momento, los ojos de Burns se humedecieron al reconocer la falta de aquellos Cosmos] los Cosmos de Dohko...Shion, nuestros amigos...fuimos más que Camaradas en la Guerra Santa, fueron nuestros hermanos también. Por eso...¡vamos, Abe, vayamos a los Campos Elíseos, ya! Ordenó Burns, quien también tenía la "Misophetamenos" y volvió a ser aquel joven de cabellos también castaños pero de estilo corto y del siglo XIX.

Acto seguido, apareció con su Armadura pero ésta representaba a otra Constelación.

\- ¡Charles Montgomery de Cuervo reportándose, Señor! Exclamó el joven, haciendo la venia militar.

\- Descanse, Soldado, andando. Ordenó Abraham y ambos salieron de la Mansión con rumbo para el Norte.

* * *

El viaje había empezado pero aún faltaban dos personajes más para completar a aquel grupo que había logrado sobrevivir junto con Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra y esas personas se hallaban en Asgard.

\- Stanley, ya es hora. Le dijo Ford a su hermano, quien reconoció que ya no podían hacerlo esperar más.

\- Así que ya llegó, ¿no?. ¿Lo recuerdas ese día? Preguntó con un tono de nostalgia en su voz.

\- Cómo olvidarlo, fuimos tan pocos los que sobrevivimos, éramos Shion, Dohko, tú, yo, Rose y otros dos más conocidos. Recordó Ford, mientras que ambos volvían a ponerse sus Armaduras de antaño.

Sus Armaduras volvieron a ellos, como lo sido en el Pasado, ahora regresaban al frente de guerra.

\- ¡Stanley de Corona Boreal! Se presentó el hombre de fez.

\- ¡Ford de Corona Austral! Añadió su hermano gemelo, mientras que ambos partían de Asgard hacia las tierras imperiales, donde allí permanecieron Gideon y Robbie, los cuales esperarían a su retorno.

* * *

Los estuvieron Abraham y Burns en las ruinas del Castillo de Hades en las zonas montañosas de Alemania, allí había tenido el escenario del último combate contra el Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos, ¡cómo olvidarlo! Y en especial de que muchos de sus amigos habían caído combatiendo pero murieron llenos de honor y valentía al dar sus vidas por la Diosa Athena.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que vendrán? Preguntó Burns, el cual vigilaba desde el Este la llegada de los últimos Caballeros.

\- Tranquilo, puedo sentirlo, vienen por el Oeste. Le señaló Abraham, mientras que podían sentir la llegada de dos conocidos.

\- Disculpen que nos hayamos demorado, pero estábamos en Asgard, ¡Abe, Charles, tanto tiempo! Se alegró Stan de verlos a aquellos dos personajes.

\- Oh, Stanley, Ford, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Qué tal es la vida en el Noroeste? Les devolvió el saludo Abraham con Burns.

\- Bastante tranquilo, deberían venir un día, nos estábamos quedando en Asgard, ya que mis sobrinos partieron a la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Les contó Stanley Pines.

\- Mis nietos también, pero no tenemos tiempo y...[Cuando el castaño iba a terminar su frase, vio que faltaba alguien más pero pronto recordaría lo siguiente] Oh, cierto, ya no está más. Se lamentó.

Todos guardaron silencio al saber de quién se estaban refiriendo.

\- Rose. Dijo con un tono triste Charles Montgomery Burns.

\- Es increíble que ella sobreviviera con las Cristal Gems y nosotros, además de Dohko y Shion a la última Guerra Santa, para que luego muriera mucho tiempo después, pero lo hizo por una causa justa. Respondió Ford, sabiendo que ellos habían conocido a la líder de la rebelión contra el Planeta Madre y quien había sido una gran aliada en la lucha contra Hades.

\- Honraremos su memoria aplastando los sueños de Hades, Rose Cuarzo, nosotros vamos a luchar hasta el final, tus sueños de un Mundo bello y con futuro se van a cumplir, porque nosotros no nos rendiremos. Nosotros, tus amigos, vamos a luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas. Prometió Abraham, mirando hacia el Cielo.

\- Venceremos a Hades, aún mientras que nuestras vidas estén riesgo. Añadió Burns.

\- No le temeremos, no caeremos, ayudamos a vencerlo una vez pero ahora lo sepultaremos para siempre. Juró Stanley.

\- Este Planeta se merece un bello Futuro, no importa a qué precio, pero todos nosotros vamos a lograrlo. Finalizó Stanley y tras mirar hacia el Cielo, se prepararon para saltar hacia el Abismo y de ahí ingresar en las tierras imperiales.

* * *

Llegaron hacia las ruinas del Castillo de Hades, en donde Seiya y sus compañeros con los "Refuerzos" habían tenido la feroz batalla contra el Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern y de ahí su ingreso al Inframundo.

\- ¡Muy bien, ¿preparados?! Preguntó Stanley a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Todos listos! Respondieron al unísono.

\- ¡Perfecto, no se separen para nada, recuerden que una vez que lleguemos a las tierras imperiales, no debemos bajar la guardia, ya que las fuerzas de Hades y sus tropas acechan en todo rincón! Pidió Abraham a todos ellos de que mantuvieran siempre la vigilancia.

Una vez acatada las órdenes, se dispusieron a saltar y lo hicieron, internándose en las profundidades del Abismo, para después llegar a los dominios del Imperio de Hades y así llegar a los Campos Elíseos.

Sabían que les estaba esperando un largo viaje, pero aún así irían en ayuda de sus Camaradas y familiares, sin rendirse ni dar cuartel a sus enemigos.

Pronto, las figuras de ellos se internaron más en las profunda Oscuridad del Abismo, en muy poco tiempo llegarían a destino.

* * *

 **¿Querían que aparecieran el Abuelo Simpson, el Señor Burns y los Hermanos Stan y Ford Pines combatiendo contra Hades? :D Aquí está su respuesta, digamos que es un calentamiento para lo que se viene, sí, sí, Señor, un gran calentamiento es esto, porque los capítulos de los Campos Elíseos serán muy largos, la semana que viene empezaré con el primero y así hasta terminar toda la Saga de Hades y empezar con la de "Obertura del Cielo", pero recuerden que esa película no tiene un final, ya que no se sabe qué pasó en el combate entre Seiya y Apolo, así que voy a tener que pensar muy a fondo para diseñar aquel combate y el final que sea muy bueno para ustedes :).**

 **Otra cosa, para The Lost Canvas, voy a guiarme con el manga, porque la tercer temporada de dicha serie nunca se terminó y ya andan diciendo en Youtube que posiblemente aparecerán para Noviembre-Diciembre de este año, yo no lo creo, ¿dónde está la fuente que indique que continuarán con The Lost Canvas?.**

 **Bueno, dejando de lado esa problemática, dejo establecido que me guiaré con el manga de The Lost Canvas, aunque también habrán algunos guiños al anime.**

 **Por otra parte, en respuesta para FreedomGundam96, aparecerá Skips como General Marino de Poseidon, ya que también quisiera relatar el pasado de aquel personaje de "Un Show Más", además de que también entrarán Rose Cuarzo con las Cristal Gems junto con el Abuelo Abe Simpson, Montgomery Burns y los Hermanos Stan y Ford Pines. Lo de Rose Cuarzo es también respuesta para la pregunta de Fipe2 y también para FreedomGundam96, sí, el Abuelo de Bart junto con sus amigos pelearán en la "Obertura del Cielo".**

 **Para lady-sailor: Haré el Episodio G también, las chicas de MLP entrarán en Saint Shö y Next Dimension, por el momento, quedará cancelada, ya que tenes razón, no tiene mucho de desarrollo. Y me alegro mucho de que mis ideas te inspiren para hacer tu fanfic de Saint Seiya-MLP :).**

 **Haré las películas como dije, todo a su debido tiempo.**

 **Aquí dejo todo establecido, Camaradas. Un saludo, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, lady-sailor, Fipe2, FreedomGundam96 y Kitty 1999 :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de Viernes :D.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: (Música Saint Seiya: Hades, Opening III)

El último tramo, la última barrera para cruzar y salvar a Saori, un gran riesgo se cernía sobre ellos, el viaje no iba a ser seguro, lo tenían por sentado que para llegar hasta los Campos Elíseos, iban a enfrentarse a poderosos enemigos que les impedirían llegar hasta el Emperador y salvar a la Diosa.

Ahora era una carrera contra el tiempo, el peligro de que el "Gran Eclipse" se completara estaba en lo más obvio y el Mundo estaba quedándose en las sombras, si ellos no cumplían su misión, sería un completo fracaso y la vida en la Tierra quedaría reducida a la más profunda y triste de las muertes, donde los únicos herederos de la misma serían las tropas, agentes y Espectros de Hades.

En los combates del Inframundo, Seiya y sus amigos se enfrentaron a dignos y poderosos adversarios como el Barquero Caronte del Aqueronte, el Juez Interino Lune de Balrog, Pharaoh de la Esfinge, Espectros letales como Valentine de la Harpía y lucharon con los demás contra dos de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Ikki de Fénix junto con su Aprendiz, Nelson de Capricornio, derrotaron al Juez Aiacos de Garuda y Kanon de Géminis a Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Con el sacrificio de los Caballeros Dorados para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos", ahora con la vía libre, solo quedaba un único Juez del Infierno y era Minos de Grifos, el cual, de seguro, buscaría venganza por sus Camaradas caídos y trataría de retrasar el viaje de los Caballeros y los "Refuerzos" hacia los Campos Elíseos.

La Batalla de los Campos Elíseos iba a comenzar, aquel sitio era un Paraíso autóctono, donde no existía el hambre, el sufrimiento, la tristeza y la violencia, los elegidos por los Dioses podían despojarse de todos los males que habían sufrido en el Pasado.

* * *

Y es así como comenzó el largo viaje hacia los Campos Elíseos, donde Hades aguardaba allí, donde su cuerpo descansaba y cuya misión era destruirlo y entregar la Armadura de Athena.

Una vez que las lágrimas y el duelo por la muerte de los 12 Caballeros Dorados había pasado y tras despedirse, el grupo de Seiya y sus amigos junto con los "Refuerzos" cruzaron el destruido "Muro de los Lamentos"pero justo en ese momento, Shiryu se quedó quieto con Martin, mientras que Hyoga y Allison detenían su marcha y se giraban hacia ambos Caballeros.

\- Shiryu, Martin, ¿están bien? Les preguntó el ruso.

\- No es nada, adelántense, enseguida los alcanzaremos. Respondió el Oriental y pidió que continuarán el camino.

\- De acuerdo, vamos, Allison. Respondió Hyoga y con la chica se pusieron en marcha hacia el interior del "Muro".

A su vez, Seiya con Bart, Shun y los Hermanos Flanders iban avanzando a toda prisa junto con Lisa, Jessica y los "Refuerzos", no debían perder para nada el tiempo, ya que la vida de Saori estaba en riesgo total de muerte.

* * *

Volviendo con Shiryu y Martin, ambos se giraron y hacia atrás de ellos apareció un grupo de Espectros, los cuales habían llegado en auxilio para detener el cruce de los enemigos hacia los Campos Elíseos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Ordenó Martin que aquellos rivales dieran sus nombres.

\- Soy Queen, Espectro de Mandrágora. Se presentó el primero de aquella tropa.

\- Soy Gordon, Espectro de Minotauro. Agregó el segundo.

\- Soy Sylphid, Espectro de Basilisco, lo lamento mucho, Caballeros, pero no permitiremos que lleguen hasta los Campos Elíseos. Terminó el tercero en presentarse y de ahí les dejó su advertencia de que no les dejarían pasar hacia dicha región.

\- ¡Vamos, háganse a un lado, Dragón y Lobo! Les ordenó Gordon.

\- Sí quieren pasar, tendrán que derrotarnos. Puso Shiryu las reglas del desafío.

\- ¿No me digas? Preguntó burlón Queen.

\- ¡¿Qué piensan derrotarnos a los tres?! ¡Eres un Dragón insolente junto con tu Aprendiz! Exclamó Sylphid, quien junto a sus compañeros se dirigieron contra Shiryu y Martin y en coordinación los atacaron fuertemente, para que después cayeran al suelo.

Shiryu y Martin cayeron sobre los escombros del "Muro de los Lamentos".

\- Hum, ¿lo ven? Ustedes dos son unos buenos para nada. Se burló Sylphid de ellos.

\- No vuelvas a molestarnos. Advirtió Queen, cuando en ese momento, una fuerte luz celeste apareció y se reflejó sobre el casco de uno de los Espectros, para luego destruir los tres a la vez y dejándolos sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! Quiso saber Gordon, mientras que su casco era destruido.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Preguntó Queen, atrapado en una red de terror.

Los tres Cascos cayeron al suelo, se destruyeron y los Espectros no podían salir de la sorpresa, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo dentro de Giudecca y éstos no sabían de quién era el responsable del ataque.

\- Mi Espada Sagrada "Excalibur" junto con la de Martin. Les dijo Shiryu con su Aprendiz, mostrando que ellos eran los autores del ataque.

\- ¡Pongan atención, antes de morir, los Caballeros Dorados nos dejaron una misión muy importante que debemos cumplir! Les dijo Martin con todas sus fuerzas, desenvainó la Espada Excalibur y la apuntó amenazante contra los tres enemigos.

Sylphid frunció el ceño con furia ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, infeliz?! Quiso saber Gordon muy molesto.

\- ¿Piensan morir en este lugar? Preguntó Queen a ellos dos.

\- No nos importa, lo haremos, ¡prepárense para recibir mi técnica secreta! Les dejó bien en claro Shiryu.

* * *

Volviendo al interior del "Muro de los Lamentos", los grupos seguían con su avance hacia los Campos Elíseos, Hyoga y Allison habían llegado tras dejar atrás a Shiryu y Martin, quienes tenían compañía para enfrentar.

\- ¡Ahí, es la salida del "Muro de los Lamentos"! [Señaló Seiya a la luz blanca que aparecía al final del túnel] Oh, ¿qué es este lugar? Es otra Dimensión. Observó el castaño sorprendido de aquel universo.

\- Y no solo eso, parece que el tiempo y el espacio se han distorsionado. Agregó Shun.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué solo los Dioses pueden entrar en esta Dimensión. Reconoció Hyoga aquel punto tan importante.

\- ¿Cómo haremos para cruzarlo? Preguntó Rod.

\- Tiene que haber un modo, no podemos permitir que Athena muera a manos de Hades. Agregó Todd Flanders.

Justo en ese momento, en el fondo de aquel corredor, algo les llamó la atención.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, miren esa luz! Señaló Shun.

\- Probablemente los Campos Elíseos se encuentren en esa dirección. Dijo Hyoga, analizando el recorrido.

\- Seguramente es allí donde Saori fue llevada por el Alma de Hades, ¡debe estar esperando la Armadura de Athena, andando! Pidió Seiya de que se apresuraran en el viaje.

\- ¡Tenemos que arriesgarnos! Agregó Shun con sus Aprendices.

\- No nos rendiremos. Juró Hyoga con Allison.

En ese momento, todos se lanzaron hacia aquel camino para cruzar hacia los Campos Elíseos, pero aún quedaba alguien por derrotar y que buscaba detener su avance.

\- ¡Alto! Escucharon aquella voz familiar.

\- No, por favor, que no sea él. Pidió Lisa y cuando se voltearon vieron que el Juez Minos de Grifos había sobrevivido a la explosión que los Caballeros Dorados habían lanzado para provocar la caída del "Muro de los Lamentos".

\- ¡No, se trata de...! Exclamó y allí lo vieron, de pie y listo para destruirlos.

\- ¡Maldición! Se supone que debías haber muerto con esa explosión. Recordó Hyoga aquel momento.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

La enorme explosión que se había dentro de los "Muro de los Lamentos" se había empezado a expandir por todo el sitio, llegando hasta la cúpula y derrumbando parte del edificio, arrasando el Salón del Trono Imperial y destruyendo las puertas de acceso al mismo.

\- _¡Se está derrumbando!_ Observó Shiryu todo aquel colapso del edificio, mientras que Minos detenía su ofensiva y de ahí, la fuerte explosión que terminó por lanzar al Juez por los aires.

\- _¡Ah AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Gritó Minos, mientras que la feroz corriente de aire lo arrojaba hacia atrás.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Je, soy uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Minos, Espectro de Grifos, yo jamás moriría en una explosión. [Respondió a aquel misterio el Juez y de ahí se pudo ver como Hyoga y Allison apretaban con fuerza los dientes. ] Además, no permitiré que sabandijas como ustedes entren a los Campos Elíseos. Dejó su advertencia a todos ellos.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison! Gritaron todos los presentes.

En ese momento, todos comenzaron a ser arrastrados por las corrientes invisibles.

\- Háganse un lado, Cisne y Sirena [Les ordenó Minos, pero en ese momento, un grueso muro de hielo se formó, impidiendo el paso del Juez] ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿En qué momento hicieron este "Muro de Hielo"?! Preguntó sorprendido a los dos personajes.

\- Esa "Pared" se convertirá en un "Ataúd de Hielo", se dice que ni siquiera un Ejército de Caballeros Dorados la destruirían. Así que resígnate, te quedarás ahí hasta que lleguemos a la "Otra Dimensión". Dejó Hyoga en claro que Minos no podría atravesar aquella pared.

\- ¡Patrañas! ¡¿De verdad creen que podrán detener al Gran Minos con esta delgada y frágil pared de hielo?! Trató Minos de debilitarlos mentalmente pero no pudo.

\- Tú no podrás romperla. Dejó bien en claro Allison al Juez.

\- ¡Ingenuos! Gritó el peli blanco y de un golpe terminó por derribar la "Pared de Hielo", dejando sorprendidos a Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron los dos al ver como los escombros iban hacia ellos.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison, dejen de pelear con Minos y vengan con nosotros! Les pidió Seiya.

\- Fuiste capaz de destruir la técnica que me enseñó mi Maestro Camus, muy astuto Minos, mereces tu posición como uno de los Jueces del Inframundo. Reconoció Hyoga el poder de su rival.

\- ¡Hyoga, Allison, vengan, amigos! Les pedía Seiya con Bart de que se apresurarán.

\- ¡Háganlo, Hyoga, Allison! Agregó Shun con los Hermanos Flanders.

Pero los dos Caballeros no pensaban en dejarlo a Minos.

\- ¡No puedo, todos estaríamos indefensos ante su ataque! Cometeríamos un gran error, lo mejor será que me quede aquí e intentemos detenerlo hasta que ustedes cruces. Les su aviso de que se quedaría a luchar contra el Juez junto con su Aprendiz.

\- Ja, ¿piensan distraerme para ganar tiempo? Si siguen interfiriendo en mis planes, no me quedará más opción que acabar con ustedes. Advirtió Minos a ambos.

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Respondió Hyoga a las amenazas y de ahí con Allison, lanzaron su ofensiva contra el Juez, pero éste les desvió el golpe, el cual dio contra ellos, arrojándolos hacia atrás.

\- ¡HYOGA, ALLISON! Gritaron Seiya y los demás, mientras que eran arrastrados hacia los "Campos Elíseos".

Tanto el Cisne como la Sirena habían quedado al borde del precipicio.

\- ¿Aún no se dan cuenta? Sus técnicas de hielo nunca podrán debilitar mi enorme poder, ¡anda, levántense! Si no pueden, yo lo haré por ustedes. Les ordenó Minos de que se levantara y fue entonces que comenzó su turno y utilizó un truco ya conocido.

\- _"¿Qué pasa? ¡Mi cuerpo y el de Allison se mueven en contra de nuestra voluntad! Necesitamos hacer algo"_ Pensó Hyoga, mientras que estaban bajo los efectos de la tan temida "Marioneta Cósmica" de Minos.

\- Obligaré que sus cuerpos bailen con la ayuda de los "Hilos Invisibles", ¡La "Danza de la Muerte"! ¡"Marioneta Cósmica"! ¡Bailarán hasta morir, Cisne y Sirena!. Sentenció Minos, mientras que los torturaba a ambos con su ataque.

A su vez, Seiya y los demás se hallaban siendo arrastrados por aquellas corrientes.

\- ¡Ahh, la presión que hay aquí es insoportable! ¡Siento como si mi cuerpo y mi Armadura estuvieran a punto de explotar! ¡Y lo peor es que algo nos arrastra lejos de los Campos Elíseos! Exclamó el castaño, mientras que los otros intentaban remar contra la corriente y dirigirse hacia la zona.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritaban Shun y los Hermanos Flanders, al irse hacia el Este.

\- ¡Shun, Niños! Exclamó Seiya hacia ellos, sin poder hacer nada.

\- ¡Seiya! Volvieron a gritar los mencionados.

\- ¡Tal vez esto resultó ser un acto muy imprudente! ¡Los Dioses son los únicos capaces de cruzar este camino hacia los Campos Elíseos! ¡Yo creo que ni estas Armaduras, que recibieron la Sangre de Athena, puedan soportar tal presión! [Se lamentó Seiya, pero en ese momento, una intensa luz apareció delante de él y su Aprendiz].

\- ¡Maestro, ¿Qué está pasando?! Quiso saber Bart, mientras que aparecía una nueva parte para las Armaduras de ellos.

\- ¡Son alas, Bart, la Armadura de Pegaso y la de Tigre tienen alas, esto es perfecto! ¡Shun, Niños! Dijo Seiya y fueron en el rescate del peli verde y sus Alumnos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaban ellos, siendo arrastrados por las corrientes.

\- ¡Resiste! Pidió Bart.

\- ¡Nos acercaremos a ti! ¿Te encuentras bien, Shun? ¿Niños? Preguntó el castaño con Bart hacia aquel grupo.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo aparecieron esas alas?! Preguntó sorprendido el peli verde con los demás.

\- ¡Es increíble, nosotras también las tenemos! Señaló Lisa con Jessica.

\- No tengo la menor idea, Shun, pero lo único que sabemos es que la Armadura de Pegaso siempre ha tenido alas, probablemente desarrolló su verdadero poder al recibir la Sangre de la Diosa Athena. El Maestro y Shion decían que siempre se iban a volver algo más que simple protección, después de ser resucitadas. Y no solo eso, sino que además encierren muchos misterios que nunca entenderemos. Reconoció Seiya aquel poder.

\- Seiya, Bart. Les dijo el peli verde.

\- Vamos, Shun, Bart, chicos con estas Alas por fin podremos llegar a los Campos Elíseos sin ningún problema, sujétense. Respondió Seiya y con Shun, Bart, Rod, Todd, la "Brigada" y el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby, además de Jessica y Lisa, se pusieron en marcha hacia los Elíseos.

\- ¡Ustedes adelántense, nosotros ayudaremos a Hyoga y Allison! Respondió Steven, mientras que se dirigían en auxilio del ruso y la intelectual.

* * *

Hyoga y Allison estaban bajo una terrible y horrenda tortura que era llevada a cabo por el Juez Minos de Grifos, quien disfrutaba con todo placer al ver a sus víctimas retorcerse del dolor.

\- ¡¿Cómo se sienten, Cisne y Sirena, a los Bailarines incansables de mi "Marioneta Cósmica"! Puedo destruir sus cuerpos con unos cuantos hilos, ¡Agh, ¿qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué es lo que significa esto?!. Minos quedó sorprendido al final cuando vio como sus "Hilos" comenzaban a paralizarse.

Los "Hilos" empezaban a congelarse.

\- ¡No puede ser, este sujeto y su Aprendiz han congelado los "Hilos" de la "Marioneta Cósmica"! Dijo sorprendido y en ese momento, un feroz disparo, el cual provino del cañón de Peridot, distrajo al rival.

\- ¡Déjalos en paz! Ordenó Ronaldo, mientras que se preparaban para el combate.

\- Supongo que Seiya, Shun y los demás están lo suficientemente lejos de aquí. Dijo Hyoga.

\- ¿Dijiste lejos de aquí? No me digas que recibieron mi "Marioneta Cósmica" a propósito solo para hacer tiempo y que tus amigos Pegaso, Andrómeda, sus Aprendices y "Refuerzos" lleguen a los Campos Elíseos, ¡¿acaso se burlan de mí?! ¡Insolentes!. Quiso saber, mientras que la rabia inundaba su cuerpo.

\- Y eso no es todo, Minos. Le añadió Hyoga.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo, parece que me estoy congelando! Gritó aterrado el Juez, al ver que su cuerpo quedaba inmóvil.

\- ¿Qué se siente ser atacado por una técnica muy similar a la tuya donde no te mueves? Le preguntó Hyoga, ahora tomando el control junto con Allison.

\- ¡Malditos Cisne y Sirena, me las pagarán! Juró Minos vengarse.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que nosotros vayamos a los Campos Elíseos. Sentenció Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Preguntó aterrado el Juez, mientras que ambos rivales destruían los "Hilos Invisibles".

\- ¡Minos, ahora recibirás el ataque más poderoso que me enseñó mi Maestro Camus! ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"! Lanzaron Hyoga y Allison su ofensiva contra Minos y eso les dio la oportunidad de escaparse.

\- ¡De prisa, vamos! Pidió Dipper, viendo que el Juez estaba atrapado en aquel ataque.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaba aterrorizado el Magistrado en esos momentos.

\- ¡Seiya, Shun, Niños, enseguida estaremos con ustedes?! [Prometió Hyoga, pero en ese momento, un "Hilo" había logrado aferrarse al pie del Caballero del Cisne y de su Aprendiz] ¿Qué sucede? Se preguntó en ese momento y vieron que Minos iba hacia ellos.

\- ¡Minos! Exclamó Allison.

\- Cisne, Sirena, fueron muy descuidados en dejar intacto un "Hilo" de mi técnica, ahora no podrán deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente. No dejaré que vayan a los Campos Elíseos, ¡mueran, Cisne y Sirena! Advirtió Minos, listo para matarlos a ellos.

Pero en ese momento, algo ocurrió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿POR QUÉ A PEGASO Y A LOS DEMÁS NO LES PASÓ? ¡EN CAMBIO MI ARMADURA SE ESTÁ HACIENDO AÑICOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Gritó el Juez del Infierno Minos de Grifos, para luego desaparecer para siempre de la vista de todos los presentes.

\- Minos desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, como si esta Dimensión lo hubiese absorbido, tal vez en este lugar se permiten Seres Superiores, si nuestras Armaduras no hubiesen recibido la Sangre de Athena, en estos momentos mis amigos y yo hubiéramos tenido el mismo destino que el Malvado Minos. ¿Dónde están Shiryu y Martin? Reconoció el poder de aquel sitio, Hyoga con Allison, para luego querer saber dónde estaban el Oriental y el Intelectual.

* * *

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron Shiryu y Martin, tras ser lanzados por los aires hasta caer de vuelta al suelo, sobre los escombros del "Muro de los Lamentos".

\- Ja, la verdad fueron muy tonto de su parte enfrentarse a los tres al mismo tiempo, espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Gusano. Le dijo burlonamente Sylphid a ambos Caballeros.

\- ¡Anda, hazte un lado, Dragón! Le ordenó Gordon.

\- No me hagan repetir: Si quieren pasar, tendrán que derrotarme. Les volvió a dar su aviso de combate.

\- Malditos. Los maldijo Gordon.

\- Espera, Gordon, de acuerdo, si están empeñados en morir, cumpliré su deseo, ¡Yo, Queen de Mandrágora, me encargaré de cortarles la cabeza! ¡Prepárense! ¡"GUILLOTINA DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS"! Exclamó Queen y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva contra Shiryu y Martin.

El ataque fue un éxito para el rival, ya que derribó a ambos Caballeros a la vez.

\- Admito que nos tomó algo de tiempo, bueno, amigos, es hora de... [Pero cuando saboreaba su victoria, un corte se produjo en el cuello de Queen, haciéndolo arrodillar en el suelo] ¡¿Qué demonios?! Se preguntó, mientras que sus compañeros iban a verlo.

\- ¡Queen! No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero al ser atacados por tu "Guillotina", utilizaron su "Excalibur" para cortarles el cuello. [Exclamó Gordon al ver a su compañero herido.] ¡Agh, ustedes lo han pedido, con mi técnica pulverizaré esa "Excalibur" al instante! ¡"HACHA DEL MINOTAURO"! ¡"EL HACHA APLASTADORA"!. Ahora fue el turno de Gordon, quien los atacó con su Hacha, pero ésta chocó con las Espadas.

\- ¡"Excalibur"! Se defendieron Shiryu y Martin, mientras que chocaban las tres armas, pero la ventaja era para Gordon.

\- Lo sabía, su "Espada Excalibur" es inservible al lado de la "Gran Hacha del Minotauro", resígnate, acabo de romperte el brazo, solo así dejarás de usar esa odiosa armas. Ahora me encargaré de hacerle lo mismo a tu cabeza con mi "Hacha". ¡Prepárense, Dragón y Lobo! Les advirtió Gordon, quien volvió a la ofensiva.

\- ¡"ATAQUE..."! Respondieron los dos Caballeros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó sorprendido y en el aire el rival.

\- ¡..."DEL DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE"! Lanzaron Shiryu y Martin su contra-ataque, el cual terminó por derribar al Espectro Gordon del Minotauro, quien cayó frente a sus compañeros.

\- ¡GORDON! Exclamaron Queen y Sylphid a la vez.

Su compañero había recibido un certero golpe.

\- Ya entiendo, aquellos que están dispuestos a morir, son difíciles de derrotar y seguirás así hasta que no puedas moverte. Queen les cortó el cuello y Gordon pulverizó su "Excalibur" con su "Hacha", admítanlo, están perdidos, si los abandonamos aquí, tardaré o temprano morirán. Sin embargo, sus amigos están a punto de llegar a los Campos Elíseos, así que no podemos quedarnos aquí con los brazos cruzados. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LOS VOY A ELIMINAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, DRAGÓN Y LOBO. UTILIZARÉ MI PODER DEL BASILISCO PARA ARROJARLOS A UNA DIMENSIÓN LEJANA: "ALETAZO DE LIQUIDACIÓN! Exclamó y con todas sus fuerzas, el rival lanzó una feroz ofensiva, la cual arrojó contra el muro a Shiryu y Martin.

Ambos cayeron al suelo de nuevo.

\- Al fin murieron. Dijo el rival.

Pero ambos volvieron a levantarse del suelo.

\- Qué irónico, ¿no crees? Le preguntó Martin.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Quiso saber Sylphid.

\- Admito que ese fue un auténtico "Ataque del Basilisco" y que tuviste la oportunidad de enviarnos a "Otra Dimensión" lejos de aquí, sin embargo nunca imaginé que el "Muro de los Lamentos" pudiera retenernos en este sitio, esta es una clara señal de que han fallado. ¡Así que será mejor que se den por vencidos! Dejó bien en claro Shiryu de lo que podría pasar con los enemigos si no se rendían.

\- ¡Tonterías! Se negó el rival a creerse las palabras de ambos.

\- No insistas, ¡¿no entiendes que tus esfuerzos son inútiles?! Trató Shiryu de hacerle entrar en razón.

\- ¿Cómo dicen? Quiso saber Sylphid.

\- No importa si peleamos con cada uno de ustedes, ¡nunca hallarán la forma de derrotarnos, ¿qué esperan?! ¡Ataquennos los tres! Los desafió Shiryu y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, NO SABES LO QUE DICES, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas Sylphid y se lanzó con todo hacia ellos dos.

\- ¡"LA CÓLERA DEL DRAGÓN"! Atacaron Shiryu y Martin, los cuales lograron derribar al enemigo.

\- ¡OH NO, SYLPHID! Gritaron aterrados sus compañeros, mientras que los dos Caballeros de Athena volvían a sus posiciones.

\- ¿Ya lo entendieron? Si quieren derrotarnos, tendrán que luchar al mismo tiempo los tres y cuando nos enfrenten, les mostraré la técnica más poderosa del Dragón. Les dejó bien en claro Shiryu sobre la pelea.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Preguntaron Queen y Gordon.

\- ¿Dijiste la más poderosa? ¡Me parece bien, ahora acabaremos con ustedes, Dragón y Lobo! Juró Sylphid, a pesar de sus heridas y del golpe severo que recibió.

\- ¡Mandrágora! Exclamó Queen.

\- ¡El Minotauro! Agregó Gordon.

\- ¡Y El Gran Basilisco! Finalizó Sylphid.

\- ¡LOS TRES ESPECTROS UNIREMOS FUERZAS! Juraron los tres a la vez.

\- _"Vamos, me queda energía suficiente para un solo ataque...Shunrei, me pregunto si aún sigues rezando por mí en los "Cinco Picos", siempre me protegiste con tus oraciones, sin embargo, esta mi última batalla. Adiós, Shunrei"_ Se despidió Shiryu de ella.

* * *

En los "Cinco Picos" y a pesar del "Gran Eclipse", el cual ya ocupaba la mitad del Sol, Shunrei seguía rezando por el Oriental.

\- Shiryu, Shiryu, ¿acaso vas a...? Quiso saber la chica, preocupada por el joven.

* * *

\- ¡AL ATAQUE! Ordenó Sylphid y los tres se lanzaron al asalto.

\- ¡MUERAN, DRAGÓN Y LOBO! Gritó Gordon.

\- ¡"Guillotina de Flores Sangrientas"! Lanzó Queen su ofensiva.

\- ¡"Gran Hacha Aplastadora"! Se unió Gordon.

\- ¡"Aletazo de Aniquilación"! Agregó por último Sylphid.

\- _"Maestro, necesito el poder que me brindó por medio de sus enseñanzas"_ Pidió Shiryu, mientras que se acercaban los tres rivales a ellos.

Era el momento de lanzar el gran ataque.

\- ¡ATAQUEN, "LOS CIEN DRAGONES"! Lanzaron Shiryu y Martin su ataque contra los tres enemigos.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! Se preguntaron horrorizados Queen, Gordon y Sylphid, mientras que aquella embestida les daba de lleno, destruía a sus Armaduras Sapuris y lo mismo sus cuerpos, a la vez que aquel ataque arrojaba por los aires a Shiryu y Martin.

\- " _¡Es increíble! Mi técnica causó un impacto de gran magnitud y nos arrojó a otra dimensión. La presión que se siente es extraordinaria"_ ¿En dónde estamos?. Quiso saber Shiryu, cuando en ese momento, ambos fueron salvados por Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡Algo nos arrastra, Hyoga, Allison! Los reconoció Martin.

\- Los esperaba, amigos. Dijo el ruso.

\- Hyoga, Allison, ¿por qué tienen Alas? Quiso saber Shiryu en ese momento.

\- Tranquilízate, son las Alas que Athena nos brindó para poder llegar hasta los Campos Elíseos, vamos, nos esperan. Les contó todo y de ahí se pusieron en marcha.

\- Vamos. Pidió Shiryu.

Pero cuando estaba por emprender el viaje, alguien los detuvo.

\- ¡ALTO! Gritó Sylphid desde la abertura del "Muro".

\- Basilisco. Lo reconoció Shiryu.

\- ¡Dragón, Lobo, se los repito: Por ningún motivo dejaré que vayan a los Campos Elíseos! Volvió a repetirles su advertencia a ellos.

\- No te atrevas, si entras a esta Dimensión, tu cuerpo explotará sin dejar rastro alguno. Trató de advertirle Hyoga al Espectro herido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Quiso saber y de ahí, Sylphid de Basilisco se lanzó hacia la Dimensión, pero sucedió lo que Hyoga había intentado advertirle.

\- No digas que no te lo advertí, sobrevivimos gracias a la Sangre de Athena que hay en nuestras Armaduras. Le dijo Hyoga, mientras que el Espectro se iba destruyendo.

\- _"¡YA VEO, AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ RADAMANTHYS LES TUVO MIEDO AL DURANTE LA BATALLA EN EL CASTILLO DE HADES, EN ESE MOMENTO...EN ESE MOMENTO...LOS HUBIÉRAMOS ELIMINADO!. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Reconoció aquel factor negativo y de ahí, el Espectro Sylphid de Basilisco desapareció para siempre.

\- Desapareció. Observó Shiryu sorprendido en ese momento.

\- Vamos, Shiryu, Martin, a los Campos Elíseos, tenemos que luchar. Les pidió Hyoga de que se pusieran marcha, con ellos iban los "Herederos".

\- ¿Y Seiya? ¿Dónde está Shun? Quiso saber Shiryu.

\- Se adelantaron con los demás, probablemente ya hayan llegado hasta ese lugar gracias a las Alas que tiene la Armadura de Pegaso. Respondió Hyoga a la pregunta del Oriental.

\- De prisa, Hyoga, me preocupa mucho la Señorita Saori y también nuestros amigos. Pidió Shiryu.

\- Sí. Respondió Hyoga y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

En la Tierra, desde el Santuario, todos los presentes observaban como el "Gran Eclipse" iba a toda marcha para cubrir el Sol por completo.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shaina al Caballero de Pegaso.

Lo mismo desde el Orfanato.

\- Seiya. Dijo Miho en ese momento.

* * *

En aquellos verdes prados llenos de flores y vida, bajo un Cielo completamente despejado, allí se hallaban Seiya y sus compañeros, habían llegado finalmente a aquel sitio, la última fortaleza o bastión del Emperador Hades.

\- Saori...A...Athena... _"¿En dónde estamos? Pero que lugar tan hermoso, esto debe ser...el Territorio Sagrado, donde únicamente los Dioses pueden entrar. Deben ser...los...Campos Elíseos"_ Reconoció Seiya aquella bella región, mientras que se iban levantando todos sus acompañantes y contemplaban el paisaje del sitio, el cual era como sacado de una bella pintura del Renacimiento en Europa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías al Río Aqueronte, Abraham Simpson, Charles Montgomery Burns, Stanley y Ford Pines se hallaban en camino hacia Giudecca, donde se iban a reunir con los grupos y así llegar a los Campos Elíseos.

\- Mucho cuidado, amigos, no sabemos con qué enemigos nos podemos topar. Pidió Abe extremo cuidado.

\- Estamos en el Río Aqueronte, ¡miren, allí! Señaló Stanley hacia el río, en donde estaba la barcaza de Caronte y en ella se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida del Espectro.

\- Menos mal que te has muerto, infeliz. Dijo Burns, quien movió el cuerpo del rival y lo dejaron en la orilla, para de ahí subirse a la barca.

\- Deberemos ir a toda prisa, cruzaremos la "Primera Prisión" y de ahí llegaremos a Giudecca en pocas horas. Anunció Ford el tiempo en que duraría el viaje.

\- Solo espero que los chicos estén bien. Pidió Abe, preocupado por los suyos.

\- Y los nuestros también. Agregó Stanley.

\- Lo estarán, si llegaron hacia los Campos Elíseos, entonces ya deben estar cerca del Palacio donde se encuentra la Cámara con el cuerpo de Hades. No perdamos la esperanza. Les tranquilizó Burns, mientras que iban remando hacia la orilla Occidental o del Oeste del Río Aqueronte.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto! No, no los he dejado XD, tranquilos, es que he estado ocupado con los estudios y tengo cuenta en Wattpad, donde empecé un homenaje a una película muy buena del 2001 llamada "El Mundo está loco, loco" o "Rat Race", se las recomiendo, se van a morir de la risa :D.**

 **Bien, Seiya y los demás ya han llegado a los Campos Elíseos, ¿qué les deparará allí?, ¿Podrán entregarle la Armadura a Saori a tiempo?, ¿Mabel verá finalmente a los famosos Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos? ¿Dónde estarán Ikki y Nelson?. Bueno, las respuestas a sus preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, como dije, a partir del capítulo siguiente serán más largos y puede que me demore dos o tres días, ya que la última parte de la Saga de Hades, los Campos Elíseos, solo tiene seis capítulos.**

 **Además, como dejé establecido en partes anteriores, ya he establecido todos los cambios y las peticiones que me habían mandado, trataré de terminar temprano esta Saga y así empiezo con la "Obertura del Cielo" y de ahí con The Lost Canvas :D.**

 **Les mando saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, Fipe2, Kitty 1999, lady-sailor y FreedomGundam96 :D. No olviden de comentar y si tienen alguna sugerencia, me la dejan en los reviews :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 out.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Por fin, esas fueron las palabras que Bart había pronunciado al estar finalmente junto con su Maestro Seiya y los "Refuerzos", además de sus amigos en haber arribado a los Campos Elíseos, ellos no sabían lo que les deparaba en aquel sitio, los Campos Elíseos eran un bello lugar para los elegidos por los Dioses podían acceder al mismo, no había hambre, violencia, sufrimiento ni tristeza.

Se liberaba a la gente de las penurias y dolores terrenales.

\- Bien, hemos llegado. Dijo Dipper.

\- Sí, Dios, ¿por cuánto estuvimos inconscientes? Quiso saber Pacífica, mientras que se reincorporaba adolorida por la caída.

\- Debieron ser pocas horas. Respondió Wendy a la pregunta de la rubia del Noroeste.

\- Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, no se fíen de nada ni nadie, no sabemos lo que nos deparara este sitio. Pidió Lapis Lazuli, mientras que mantenían el lugar bajo vigilancia.

\- Por ahora no he visto nada peligroso, así que vamos, de prisa, Saori nos está esperando. Pidió Seiya, mientras que se ponían en marcha.

* * *

Ikki y Nelson habían cruzado todo el agujero producido por los Caballeros Dorados en el "Muro de los Lamentos" y ahora estaban listos para saltar, solo estaban ellos dos y que iban a iniciar el viaje hacia los Campos Elíseos. El Fénix y su Aprendiz se detuvieron y contemplaron aquel vasto Universo que se expandía por doquier.

\- ¿Estás listo, Nelson? Le preguntó Ikki al bravucón.

\- Todo listo, Maestro, a sus órdenes. Respondió Nelson, listo para emprender el viaje.

Pero cuando estaban por saltar, alguien los detuvo.

\- ¡Espera, Ikki! Si entras con tu Aprendiz en esa Dimensión para alcanzar a sus amigos, sus cuerpos volarán en mil pedazos. He escuchado que la Armadura del Fénix es capaz de resucitar de entre sus cenizas, sin embargo no fue bañada por la Sangre de la Diosa Athena. Detuvo el salto y entró en escena Pandora, quien les advertía de que no cruzaran hacia aquella Dimensión.

\- Tienes razón, pero debemos estar con ellos. Respondió Ikki, firme en su decisión de estar junto con sus amigos y ayudarlos a vencer al Emperador Hades.

En ese momento, Pandora se encaminó hacia el Fénix, mientras que lo abrazaba por la espalda, todo siendo visto por Nelson, el cual iba a proteger a su Maestro, pero el peli azul lo detuvo.

\- De acuerdo, te dejaré ir a los Campos Elíseos junto a tu Aprendiz, pero a cambio de eso, quiero que cumplas mi venganza, por favor, Ikki. Pidió ella, mientras que no se soltaba del Fénix por ningún momento y daba aquella misión a ambos.

\- ¿Venganza? Preguntó Nelson, quien estaba confundido.

* * *

Fuera del "Muro de los Lamentos", una nueva tropa de Espectros Menores habían llegado para aniquilar a los intrusos, los cuales ya estaban dentro de los Campos Elíseos.

\- ¿¡Que Fénix y Capricornio atravesaron el "Muro de los Lamentos"!? Preguntó uno de los Lugartenientes.

\- Es verdad, pero lo más raro es que la Señorita Pandora los acompañaban. Respondió el líder de la tropa.

\- ¿Acaso los tres escaparon hacia los Campos Elíseos? Quiso saber uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡¿Por qué la Señorita Pandora accedió?! Añadió otra pregunta otro de los Espectros.

\- ¡Imposible! Se negó el líder a creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Antes que nada debemos deshacernos de Fénix y Capricornio, después de todo la "Lanza" que lo hirió, debió haberlos dejado moribundos. No nos costará mucho trabajo quitarle la vida. Respondió el Lugarteniente, mientras que impartía la misión de ir a liquidar a ambos intrusos.

* * *

De vuelta al interior del "Muro":

\- ¿Qué lleve a cabo tu venganza? Preguntó Ikki, mientras que Pandora sostenía en sus manos el "Rosario" del Caballero Shaka de Virgo.

\- Así es, por fin me di cuenta de la verdad: Hace 13 años mi familia entera fue ejecutada por órdenes del terrible y sanguinario Hades. Empezó a ella a relatarles la historia de su tragedia.

\- Dime, Pandora, ¿por ese motivo querías apoderarte de Shun para convertirlo en Hades? Preguntó Ikki hacia la persona que en el Pasado intentó utilizar el cuerpo de su hermano menor para que fuera el huésped de Hades.

\- Esto sucedió hace 13 años...Comenzó ella el relato.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** En una de las más bellas regiones de Alemania, donde en aquellos tiempos formaban parte del llamado Imperio Alemán, proclamado en 1870 tras la derrota del Segundo Imperio Francés, el cual pasó a ser conocido como la Segunda República, fue coronado Emperador de aquel país, Guillermo I, el cual obtuvo la ayuda de Otto Von Bismarck. Sobre las zonas montañosas y junto a un hermoso lago lleno de vida y los cisnes que nadaban, allí se hallaba un bello Castillo.

\- _...El Castillo de Hades que se encontraba en la Tierra era en realidad el Castillo de los Heinstein, el cual estaba rodeado de bosques y un hermoso lago. Ahí fue donde me críe, en aquella época mi familia vivía de una manera alegre y tranquila; mis padres siempre fueron cariñosos conmigo. Estábamos rodeados de muchos Sirvientes, gracias a eso, tuve una vida próspera donde nunca me faltó nada. Hasta que cierto día, invoqué a los Espíritus llenos de maldad._ Relató ella todo lo que era su feliz pasado hasta cierto día trágico.

Allí, en los jardines del Castillo, la pequeña niña de cabellos morados iba con su perro de paseo bajo un bello día.

\- ¡Espera, Adolf! ¡¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?! [Preguntó la niña, quien estaba divirtiéndose con la mascota de la familia, hasta que de golpe, el can se detuvo ladró en forma amenazante hacia un punto en la cercanía] ¿Qué te sucede? No podemos ir en esa dirección, papa nos regañará. Trató ella de frenar al perro, pero éste no pensaba moverse.

\- _Mi padre me tenía prohibido ir al fondo del Jardín, ahí se encontraba una pequeña bodega donde se guardaban viejos utensilios. Esa puerta no se había abierto desde hace 200 años, sin embargo vi con mis propios ojos como el candado se abría de la propia nada. Y como si un Espíritu Maligno me atrajera, entré a la pequeña bodega sin ningún problema. Ahí encontré una cajita sellada con un Pergamino, el cual decía "Athena", era tan ingenua que la abrí en cuanto la vi y al hacer eso, comenzó el caos en un momento._ Siguió contando ella todo lo ocurrido, al haber entrado a la bodega donde había abierto la caja y de ahí se veían a dos esferas de colores distintos salir y tomar formas humanas, mientras que afuera, el perro se iba de allí, asustado por lo que había sentido.

Delante de ella, dos figuras gemelas aparecieron y le hablaron.

\- Pandora, te agradecemos por habernos liberado de esta Caja donde hemos permanecido dormidos por más de 200 años. Felicitaron aquellos dos personajes, quienes hablaron a la vez.

\- Un momento, ¿quiénes son? Preguntó la niña sorprendida.

\- Soy el Dios del Sueño, Hypnos. Se presentó el de la izquierda.

\- Y yo Thanatos, el Dios de la Muerte. Agregó el de la derecha.

\- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Son Hypnos y Thanatos? Quiso saber Pandora, quien estaba confundida al respecto.

\- Pon atención, Pandora. Pidió Hypnos a ella.

\- Dentro de poco, el alma de nuestro Señor Hades, reencarnará en tu hermano menor. Comenzó a informarle el Dios de la Muerte a ella.

\- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Mi hermano menor será el Rey Hades? Preguntó la niña.

\- Así es, el Señor del Inframundo piensa regresar una vez más a este lugar y utilizará el vientre de tu madre, Pandora. Respondió Hypnos a la pregunta de la peli morada.

\- Escucha, Pandora, tu deber será proteger el alma del Señor Hades de cualquier peligro que se presente. Añadió Thanatos.

\- Hasta que llegue el momento. Agregó Hypnos.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? Interrogó ella al respecto.

\- Dentro de unos años, en el Lejano Oriente, las almas de los 108 Espectros Diabólicos resucitarán. Agregó Thanatos.

\- Y cuando llegue ese momento, el Señor Hades desatará la "Última Batalla" que definirá su mando en el Trono. Finalizó Hypnos.

\- Pandora, nosotros te daremos el poder necesario para que los 108 Espectros estén bajo tu control. Entregó el Dios de la Muerte la responsabilidad y funciones en aquella chica.

\- Mientras eso sucede, te encargarás de proteger al Señor Hades. ¿De acuerdo? Finalizó Hypnos, para luego preguntarle si había comprendido su responsabilidad y de ahí ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Solo de esa manera obtendrás la vida eterna. ¡Serás inmortal! ¡Jajajaja! Hablaron los dos a la vez, mientras que se desvanecían.

Un relámpago iluminó los Cielos de Alemania y en especial sobre el Castillo Heinstein:

\- _Después de unos meses, mi madre tuvo un bebe, se trataba de la encarnación del Señor Hades, a partir de ese día todos los miembros del Castillo Heinstein murieron sin motivo alguno, los animales, las personas, hasta las plantas se marchitaron. Al lucir desolado el lugar, el Señor Hades lo rodeó con su energía, debido a eso nadie pudo acercarse a él, ya que el que se atreviera a hacerlo moriría en cuestión de segundos, así fue como surgió el Castillo de Hades._ Finalizó Pandora de contarle su triste historia y en especial el día en que había llegado su hermano menor al Mundo y las muertes ocurridos en el Castillo, donde sus padres, las plantas, las aves, su perro Adolf y los Sirvientes perecieron repentinamente, quedando solo ella.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Ya veo, por eso querías a Shun cuando era un bebe para recuperar ese cuerpo y ofrecerlo al Señor del Inframundo, ¿no es así? Comprendió Ikki la historia de Pandora y de ahí lanzó su pregunta.

\- Así es, solo obedecí órdenes de los Dioses Hypnos y Thanatos, ellos me dijeron que el niño elegido se encontraba en un Orfanato en el Oriente. Respondió ella a la pregunta del Fénix.

\- Hum, se supone que tú eres la Ayudante más fiel de Hades, ¿aún así quieres vengarte? ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Pandora? Quiso saber Ikki al respecto.

\- Ya te lo dije, Ikki, he abierto los ojos, una de las principales razones fue haber conocido su admirable fuerza al luchar, desde los tres años cargo con esta maldición, ¡al convertirme en hermana de Hades, no, más bien en su Esclava! A partir de ese momento, mi vida tomó un color gris, hasta las plantas, el Cielo, inclusive la sangre, cuando nos volvimos a ver en el Infierno, recordé todo de nuevo: Que el Cielo es de color azul, las plantas verdes y que la sangre era indudablemente roja, tanto los Espectros como yo, creíamos que una vez que el Señor Hades gobernara la Tierra, el lugar se convertiría en una Utopía y sus habitantes disfrutarían de la Vida Eterna, olvidándose de toda preocupación, sin embargo solo se trató de un engañó más creado por Hades. Si llega ese momento, él acabará con la existencia de toda familia en la Tierra, tal y como sucedió con mi familia. [Los ojos de Pandora se humedecieron y de ahí se sacó un amuleto que tenía atado] Si usas esto, podrás ir con tu Aprendiz a cualquier parte del Infierno, este es uno de los privilegios que me brindó el Señor Hades, nunca te desprendas de él. Dijo ella, mientras que le ataba aquel amuleto.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer una vez que ya no tengas ese collar en tu poder? Preguntó Ikki a una triste Pandora.

\- ¿Qué pienso hacer? Date cuenta, he traicionado al Señor Hades, obviamente Thanatos e Hypnos vendrán a buscarme para vengar a su futuro Rey. Respondió ella, pero de golpe, ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras que unas gotas de su sangre caían al suelo y ella soltaba el "Rosario de los 108 Espectros".

\- ¡¿Te sucede algo malo, Pandora?! Preguntó Ikki a ella, quien se dio la vuelta para auxiliarla.

\- No te preocupes por mí, anda, ve a los Campos Elíseos, solo quiero que tengas esto en mente, Ikki...Aunque hayas derrotado a los 108 Espectros, por ningún motivo te confíes, a quien debes temerle son a los Consejeros del Señor Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos, si los comparas, los Tres Jueces del Infierno no son nada...ya que al ser Dioses, le juraron lealtad al Señor Hades...por eso, no...no importa que te alejes de ellos, eso no les impedirá eliminarte como están haciendo conmigo en este momento. Pidió ella al Fénix que tuviera cuidado de los Dioses en ese momento.

\- ¡No, no puede ser, resiste, Pandora, enseguida te ayudaré! Pidió Ikki a ella que resistiera un poco, pero cuando puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, una voz le llamó la atención.

\- ¡Fénix, Capricornio, no trates de encubrir a Pandora! Gritó Isolde de la Estrella Terrestre del Mal, quien llegó con sus tropas, listo para eliminarlos.

\- ¡Nosotros no perdonamos a los traidores como ella! Exclamó uno de sus Soldados.

\- ¡Estamos seguros que el Señor Hades va a crear una Utopía para darnos la vida eterna! Gritó otro de los Soldados, cosa que le llamó la atención a Ikki.

\- ¡¿Dijeron Utopía, la Vida Eterna?! ¡Ilusos, ¿de verdad creen que puede existir tal cosa?! Les preguntó Ikki furioso, mientras que con Nelson preparaban su gran ofensiva.

\- ¡TOMEN ESTO, FÉNIX Y CAPRICORNIO! Gritaron todos los miembros de la tropa de Isolde.

\- ¡"ALAS ARDIENTES DE FÉNIX"! Lanzaron ambos su ataque contra los enemigos, los cuales fueron lanzados por los aires hasta su muerte.

\- Todos ustedes fueron engañados por Hades [Les dijo Ikki, mientras que bajó la mirada y vio el "Rosario" de Shaka, en el cual todas las cuentas habían cambiado de color] Increíble, las Perlas del "Rosario" de Shaka han cambiado de color. Eso quiere decir que los 108 Espectros fueron derrotados. Dijo Ikki, viendo que habían triunfado.

\- Maestro, mire. La...la...la Señorita Pandora. Le señaló Nelson, quien puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Ikki y le señaló a la chica de cabellos púrpuras, la cual quedó recostada en el suelo y con su cabeza apoyada en las rocas.

\- ¡Oh no, Pandora! [Ikki se lamentó de la muerte de la joven, él se acercó y depositó sobre las manos de la peli púrpura el "Rosario" y la miró una vez más] Pandora, escúchame, ¡no dejaré que tu tristeza sea en vano y hallaré la manera de destruir la terrible ambición de Hades, pase lo que pase!. _"Descansa, Pandora, puedes descansar en paz para siembre"._ Nelson, no te sueltes de mí, ¿listo?. El Fénix dio su promesa de derrotar al Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos y acto seguido, aparecieron las alas en su Armadura, se despidió de Pandora Heinstein y de ahí ambos partieron hacia los Campos Elíseos.

* * *

Vuelta en los Campos Elíseos, donde reinaba una perfecta calma y equilibrio, rodeado de flores y vida, allí se hallaba el "Grupo" de Mordecai y Rigby, los cuales iban con Seiya y los demás, pero éstos decidieron adelantarse un poco y ver el sitio.

\- Vaya, nunca había visto un lugar tan bello, esto impresionado. Dijo Papaleta, quien tomaba fotos de los Campos Elíseos.

\- Es cierto, oigan, ¿lo oyen? Preguntó Thomas.

\- ¿Qué cosa, hermano? Quiso saber Musculoso.

\- Alguien está tocando música por aquí cerca. Respondió Thomas y se dirigieron hacia el sitio.

\- Bah, es para dormirse, mejor con esta melodía los despertaremos. Dijo Rigby y tomó su guitarra eléctrica, lista para hacerla sonar en todo el sitio.

* * *

Mientras que se iba preparando, Thanatos se encontraba tocando aquellas bellas melodías con su lira, la cual tenía encantada a todas las Ninfas del lugar, rodeado de finas y ricas posesiones, él permanecía en silencio y dando aquel concierto.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Señor Thanatos, Señor Thanatos! Gritó una Ninfa, la cual vino junto con su compañera.

\- ¡Algo terrible ha sucedido! Le alertó la compañera, quienes llegaban hacia el sitial donde se encontraba el Dios de la Muerte.

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? No me digan que un Cupido volvió a hacer travesuras. Quiso saber Thanatos, sin detener su música.

\- No, esta vez es distinto, Señor Thanatos: Encontramos a un joven empapado de sangre y sudor. Le dijo la Ninfa de cabellos rubios.

\- Está muy cerca. Agregó la compañera de cabellos lila.

En ese momento, Thanatos dejó de tocar su música.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó serio.

\- Es como si un Demonio del mismo Infierno hubiera entrado sin permiso a los Campos Elíseos. Respondió la Ninfa de cabellos rubios, mientras que la otra se tapaba los oídos asustada.

\- ¡Es terrible! Gritó asustada.

* * *

A su vez, Seiya se hallaba pidiéndole a una Ninfa que lo guiara.

\- Oye, dime una cosa, ¿en qué parte de los Campos Elíseos nos encontramos? Le preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso a la asustada Ninfa.

\- ¿Conoces a Athena? ¿Dónde se encuentra Hades?, ¿Has a un Caballero que lleva una Armadura como la mía? Se llama Shun, por lo que más quieras, dime. Pidió Seiya respuestas a sus preguntas.

\- ¡NO! Gritó aterrada la Ninfa, mientras que salía corriendo.

\- Oye, regresa. Pidió Seiya.

\- Hum, qué malos modales, ¿Por qué asustas a las pobres Ninfas? En este lugar solo puede entrar gente de sentimientos, pero si vienes empapado de sudor y sangre, todos pensarán que eres un Demonio, jejeje. Por tu culpa mis hermosas Ninfas tienen miedo y han dejado de cantar alegremente. Habló una voz familiar en ese momento.

\- Tú...eres. Dijo Seiya al personaje.

\- Mi nombre es Thanatos. Se presentó el peli gris.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dices que tú eres Thanatos? Pero, ¿por qué tus ojos y tus cabellos son de color gris? ¡Y también eres un Espectro! Lanzó Seiya sus preguntas y de ahí miró amenazante al Dios.

\- Je, por supuesto que no. desde la Era Mitológica he sido la Mano Derecha del Señor Hades, podría decirse que soy uno de los Consejeros más leales que tiene. Mostró Thanatos su posición a Seiya y compañía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un Consejero? ¡Bien! Entonces sabrás bien de lo que hablo, ¿qué le pasó a Athena? Ella persiguió a Hades hasta estos Campos. Quiso saber Seiya, poniéndose serio, mientras que Thanatos lo miraba muy divertido y con una sonrisa de pura maldad.

\- Murió [Respondió a la pregunta del Caballero y eso lo dejó sorprendido] Imagino que en estos momentos, mi hermano Hypnos le está entregando su cadáver al Señor Hades, será mejor que la olviden. Finalizó y les sugirió que la olvidaran.

\- ¡No, no puede ser, no digas mentiras! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra Hades?!. Preguntó Seiya y se acercó amenazante hacia Thanatos, pero en ese momento, al llegar hasta él, una poderosa fuerza los arrojó a todos ellos por los aires hasta caer en el piso.

\- ¡Insolente! No tengo por qué contestar todas sus preguntas, ¿entendiste? Aunque fue un verdadero Milagro que hayan logrado atravesar el "Muro de los Lamentos", no cualquiera llega con vida a los Campos Elíseos, también debo decirles que admiro la lealtad que le tienen a Athena, por eso te haré un favor enviándote con ella, prepárate. Sentenció Thanatos, listo para lanzar su ofensiva final contra Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡Espera! Intervino otro personaje.

\- Hypnos. Dijo Thanatos hacia su hermano gemelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dijo Hypnos? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Así parece, Maestro. Respondió Bart.

\- ¿Serán gemelos, Bart? Se parecen mucho. No, un momento, ya sé cuál es la diferencia: Hypnos tiene los ojos y el cabello color dorado. Hizo aquella diferencia y de ahí, el rubio se dirigió hacia su gemelo.

\- Thanatos, recuerda que este es un Territorio Sagrado y siempre se ha mantenido así desde la Era Mitológica, si te atreves a sacrificar la vida de esos dos Caballeros, ¿de qué manera te disculparás con el Señor Hades? Le dejó su advertencia Hypnos a su hermano gemelo.

\- Agh, entonces ¿quieres que observe simplemente como estos dos Caballeros siguen causando disturbios en los Campos Elíseos? Lo único que conseguirás será ensuciarlo. Respondió Thanatos a la advertencia de Hypnos, el cual se acercó hasta él.

\- Thanatos, pienso a veces que no le das la importancia necesaria a una vida humana. ¡¿Por qué mataste tan rápido a Pandora?! Preguntó Hypnos de nuevo, ante lo ocurrido fuera del "Muro".

\- ¿Qué dijo? ¡¿Qué el mató a Pandora?! Se quedó sorprendido Seiya.

\- ¿Por qué tan rápido? Hypnos, debes entender mi posición ante esta situación: Pandora traicionó al Señor Hades y ayudó a los Caballeros de Fénix y Capricornio a llegar a los Campos Elíseos. Respondió Thanatos a la pregunta que le había hecho su gemelo, cosa que llamó la atención de Seiya y Bart.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ikki y Nelson! Exclamaron Seiya y Bart.

\- No importa qué tan trivial sea lo que suceda, nadie puede ocultarnos lo que ocurra en el Infierno. Advirtió Thanatos a su hermano, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y de ahí respondió.

\- En efecto, sin embargo, Pandora protegió el alma del Señor Hades desde que era muy pequeña. No merecía que le arrebatarás la vida por algo tan simple, es una lastima que ella ya no esté entre nosotros justo ahora que los 108 Espectros fueron derrotados. Se lamentó Hypnos, mientras que abría los ojos y se volteaba para mirar a su hermano.

\- ¡Ja! Para mí no significaba, además ella y los Espectros eran Esclavos, con nosotros dos basta para acabar con cualquier enemigo que se interponga en nuestros planes, la prueba más clara que la que te resultó capturar Athena y sobre todo eliminarla, ¿cierto, Hypnos?. Dio a conocer Thanatos que ellos dos eran los más importantes dentro de las filas del Imperio de Hades y que además le señaló al rubio sobre la misión que había tenido.

\- Admito que fue muy fácil capturarla, pero aún no me he encargado de eliminarla. Aquella noticia sacó de su orgullo a Thanatos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido ante aquellas palabras de su propio hermano gemelo.

Seiya y Bart se enteraron también.

\- ¡Eres un inútil! ¡¿Por qué no la eliminaste de inmediato?! ¡¿Ignoras que ella vino hasta los Campos Elíseos solamente para deshacerse del Señor Hades?!. El peli gris estalló en furia y lanzó sus preguntas hacia el rubio.

\- Ya te lo dije: Este es un Territorio Sagrado desde la Era Mitológica y nunca se ha manchado, el único que tiene derecho a hacerlo es el Señor Hades. ¡¿Entendido?!. Respondió tranquilo Hypnos, para luego preguntarle muy serio a su hermano gemelo si había entendido sus palabras.

\- ¡¿Y dónde está Athena?! Preguntó Thanatos, quien ya estaba muy molesto.

En ese momento Seiya y Bart se levantaron del suelo.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Quiero saber qué hiciste con ella! ¡Responde, ¿dónde está Athena?! Preguntó Seiya, mirando junto con Bart a los ojos del rubio, quien permaneció en silencio y con una severa mirada en su rostro.

\- En aquel Templo que se ve a lo lejos. Desde la Era Mitológica, el verdadero cuerpo de Hades se encuentra dormido. Señaló Hypnos con su dedo hacia el Oeste, en donde recortados en medio de las nubes y las nieblas, se hallaba un gigantesco Palacio de color blanco.

\- ¿Cómo dices? Preguntó Seiya con Bart.

\- En estos momentos ella está bajo un profundo sueño. Agregó el rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Athena está dormida? Lanzó Seiya otra pregunta.

\- Sí, pero no es un sueño cualquiera, se trata de un "Sueño Eterno" que yo se lo brindé. Respondió Hypnos.

\- ¿En un "Sueño Eterno"? Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

\- Así es: El cuerpo de Athena fue sellado en una "Vasija Sagrada" de gran tamaño, la cual es legendaria en los Campos Elíseos, es tan resistente que ni el Trueno del Gran Zeus puede destruirla y eso no es todo, esta "Vasija" es capaz de absorber la sangre de su víctima poco a poco; cuando se ponga de color rojo por completo la pequeña e indefensa Athena morirá. Este fue un plan del Señor Hades para decidir si la salvará o acabará con su vida. Le contó Hypnos a Seiya, pero al oír esas palabras, tanto el castaño como el rubio apretaron los dientes con fuerza ante lo que les estaba contando aquel rival.

\- ¡Vamos, Bart, salvaremos la vida de Athena, no importa si sacrifico mi vida! ¡ATHENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Juró Seiya, mientras que se dirigía hacia el Palacio donde se encontraba la Diosa.

\- Dime, Hypnos, ¿acaso permitirás que dos insignificantes Caballeros de Bronce como este Pegaso y Tigre entren en el Castillo Sagrado del Señor Hades? No sé tú, pero a mí no importa si mancho este lugar de sangre, no dejaré que haga tal cosa. ¿Entendiste?. Advirtió Thanatos a su hermano gemelo, luego de haberlo lanzado su pregunta y el otro permanecía en silencio.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero escúchame bien, entre más rápido lo hagas mejor para nosotros, ya que si fallas, no permitiré que manches el Castillo del Señor Hades con sangre. Dio luz verde Hypnos al peli gris, el cual lanzó una mirada de burla.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Hypnos? ¿Crees que me tomará mucho tiempo eliminar a dos Caballeros de Clase tan Baja? ¡ACABARÉ CON ELLOS EN SOLO UNOS INSTANTES! [Respondió Thanatos y lanzó su ofensiva contra Seiya y Bart] Con esa sí eliminaré a los Caballeros Pegaso y Tigre [Pero no debió haberse confiado, ya que las Alas en las Armaduras de ambos protagonistas aparecieron de vuelta].

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, THANATOS, "METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Se defendieron Seiya y Bart, lanzando su defensa contra el Dios de la Muerte, el cual la bloqueó.

\- ¡Maldición, me las pagarán, insolentes! Juró venganza Thanatos, mientras que sus rivales se escapaban de allí y se dirigían hacia el Palacio.

\- Por eso te lo advertí, Thanatos, a juzgar por sus apariencias, esos Caballeros de Pegaso y Tigre tienen una impresionante fuerza que no miden consecuencias y si quieres derrotarlos, necesitarás utilizar todo tu poder contra la batalla. Le aconsejó Hypnos, mientras que su gemelo se giraba hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡No, eso es imposible, esos Caballeros me subestiman! ¡TOMEN, INSOLENTES, NO PODRÁN ESQUIVAR TODOS MIS ATAQUES! [Exclamó Thanatos, quien volvió a lanzar otra gran ofensiva contra Seiya y Bart, los cuales evadieron los golpes, hasta que el último dio en el blanco y los dos cayeron al suelo, mientras que se les acercaba el Dios de la Muerte]. Jejeje, con eso sus Alas han sido destruidas, ya no podrán escapar. Sentenció Thanatos, mientras que Seiya y Bart extendían sus manos al aire.

\- Hermana...Athena...Dijeron ambos Caballeros a sus seres queridos y a la Diosa, para luego desplomarse inconscientes en el suelo.

\- Pegaso, Tigre, Caballeros de Athena, fueron unos personajes temerarios. Reconoció Hypnos el valor y la fuerza de sus rivales, para luego emprender la retirada de aquel lugar.

* * *

Y mientras que iba llegando el "Gran Eclipse", desde todas partes del Mundo ya la situación empezaba a ponerse cada vez más tensa.

\- ¡Qué barbaridad! Falta poco para que la Luna cubra por completo al Sol. ¡Ayyyy, me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Seiya y los demás Caballeros?! Quiso saber Ichi de Hidra, quien estaba muy asustado y nervioso.

\- No se angustien, estoy segura que deben estar peleando con todas sus fuerzas, ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie. Les animó Shaina de Ofiuco.

\- Debemos ser pacientes y esperar que Pegaso Seiya y Tigre Bart obtengan la victoria. Agregó Jabu de Unicornio.

\- Por cierto, ¿se puede saber en dónde demonios estabas? Seiya te estuvo buscando por todas partes. Preguntó Shaina a Marin de Águila.

\- En realidad él no me estaba buscando. Respondió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntó Shaina sorprendida.

\- Kiki. Le llamó Marin al pelirrojo, quien apareció detrás de las rocas, saltando hacia ellos.

\- ¡A la orden, aquí estoy! Respondió enérgico el chico.

\- ¿Qué? Quiso saber Shaina con los demás Caballeros y los que se quedaron allí de los "Refuerzos", viendo a Kiki traer de la mano a una joven cubierta con una larga capa blanca.

\- Por aquí, sígueme. Le pidió el chico a la joven, a quien tenía tomada de la mano.

\- ¡Wow! Que mujer tan bella. Observó Ichi a la joven.

\- Oye, ¿quién es esta chica? Preguntó Shaina a Marin.

\- Seiya la estuvo buscando todo este tiempo. Respondió la pelirroja, mientras que iba llegando la joven con Kiki hacia ellas.

\- ¿Qué dices? Entonces esta chica es...Preguntó Shaina y Marin se le adelantó.

\- Así es, su nombre es Seika, es la hermana mayor de Seiya. Respondió la chica a la pregunta de su amiga.

\- La hermana de Seiya. Dijo Shaina ante su sorpresa.

\- Es Seika. Dijo, por su parte, Jabu.

La joven alzó la vista al Cielo, donde aún quedaba poco para que el "Gran Eclipse" llenara a la Tierra de Oscuridad y Sombras.

* * *

\- ¡TOMEN ESTO ! [Siguió atacándolos Thanatos, hasta que finalmente cayeron Seiya y Bart al piso de nuevo] Bien, Pegaso y Tigre, ya basta de juegos, ¡creo que ha llegado el momento de acabar con ustedes! ¿Listos?. Inquirió el Dios de la Muerte, preparado para dar el golpe final y definitivo.

\- _"Será nuestro fin, en verdad lo será"_ Se lamentó Seiya en ese momento.

\- _"Seiya, Seiya"_ Habló la voz de Athena.

\- Athena. La escuchó el castaño con Bart.

\- _"Seiya, Seiya"_ Se agregó otra más.

\- Esa voz...¡la conozco a la perfección! Esa voz...la voz de esa mujer jamás la olvidaría, se trata de...En ese momento, Seiya y Bart comenzaron a recuperar fuerzas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hacen?! Preguntó Thanatos a ambos rivales.

\- Vamos a vencerte. Le dijo Bart.

\- Después de recibir mis ataques, ¿tienen la energía suficiente para estar de pie y seguir peleando? Preguntó sorprendido el peli gris.

\- No moriremos, por ningún motivo pensamos morir, ¡aún tengo cosas que hacer y me falta reunirme con una persona que significa mucho para mí! Respondió el castaño, mientras que alzaba la voz.

\- ¡Guarden silencio, Pegaso y Tigre! Les ordenó Thanatos, el cual volvió a lanzar otra ofensiva contra ellos.

\- ¡Arde al máximo, Cosmos! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Lanzaron ellos dos su defensa.

\- Olvídenlo, jamás podrán contrarrestar mi ataque con ese nivel. [Pero en ese momento, Thanatos se llevó una gran sorpresa] ¡¿Los "Meteoros de Pegaso" se han unido para formar uno solo?! ¡¿Qué técnica es esa?!. Se quedó sorprendido, mientras que su ataque era destruido y Seiya y Bart saltaban para destruirlo.

\- ¡Morirás! Exclamaron ambos a la vez, listos para eliminar a Thanatos.

\- ¡No, esperen, Pegaso y Tigre! Pidió de que no lanzaran su asalto.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Atacaron Seiya y Bart contra Thanatos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se escucharon los gritos de Dios de la Muerte, quien fue arrastrado por aquellas fuerzas, enviándolo muy lejos.

Lo habían logrado, pero, ¿Thanatos había sido vencido tan fácilmente?

* * *

Mientras tanto, el grupo de los "Herederos" se había reunido con Mordecai y sus amigos y la "Brigada", los cuales vieron que se había estado desarrollando un futuro concierto de música en los alrededores del sitial de Thanatos.

\- Lo siento, chicas, pero debemos irnos, la próxima será. Les prometió Benson, quien iba a hacer su solo de batería, mientras que se iban de allí.

\- ¡Oigan, puedo sentir a dos bellos gemelos en este sitio, vamos, vamos! Pidió Mabel, la cual volvió a tener sus fuerzas de nuevo con encontrar a hermosos Caballeros.

\- Y es aquí donde vamos de vuelta. Alegó Dipper, quien tomó la mano de su gemela y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

 **Jajaja, como prometí, capítulos más largos :3. ¿Thanatos fue vencido realmente?, ¿Qué pasará con Seika y los demás? ¿Y con Seiya y Bart? ¿Llegarán a salvar a Saori? Las preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene :D y antes de que lo publique, vengo a dar una noticia muy importante:**

 **Para Saint Shö, he decidido poner también a las chicas de la nueva serie de "Nickelodeon", llamado "The Loud House", las 10 hermanas junto con Lincoln y Clyde, además de que estoy pensando poner a Lincoln como el futuro heredero de Hades y a sus hermanas gemelas Lola y Lana House como las sucesoras y futuras herederas de los Dioses Hypnos y Thanatos, Lola será Hypnos, ya que ella viste como una Princesa de la Moda en las pasarelas, mientras que Lana será Thanatos, por ser amante de la destrucción y de diversión también XD, Lucy será la segunda Pandora :3 y las chicas serán Jueces y Espectros de su futuro Emperador :D.**

 **Esta idea se la agradezco a lady-sailor :D. También les mando saludos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, Kitty 1999, FreedomGundam96, lady-sailor y Fipe2 :D.**

 **En el capítulo que viene veremos también al Abuelo Simpsons con sus amigos llegando a los Campos Elíseos.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo, nos vemos y que tengan un buen Viernes y un excelente comienzo de fin de semana :D.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: El grupo de Mordecai y Rigby se hallaba frente a las Ninfas, las cuales habían alertado a Thanatos sobre la presencia de intrusos en los Campos Elíseos, el Dios de la Muerte no les había dado importancia a ellos, por lo cual dejó el sitio para partir hacia el campo de batalla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotras? Preguntó una de las Ninfas.

\- Tranquilas, no les haremos daño, solamente...Iba a decirles Nube, cuando en ese momento, sintieron una extraña presencia detrás de ellos.

\- Ahhhh, siento como si estuviéramos en Siberia. Dijo Rigby, temblando de frío.

\- ¿Se les ofrece algo, Caballeros? Preguntó un Dios de cabellos rubios y mirada fría y seria.

\- Emmm, nada, jeje, nosotros solos nos perdimos y...Decía Fantasmano, un tanto nervioso.

\- ¡Sí, eso! Nos perdimos y ya nos vamos. Dijo Rigby pero cuando estaban por retirarse, otro grupo les salvó la vida.

Fueron salvados por la campana, mejor dicho por el corazón de Mabel, la cual seguía triste pero por las muertes de Kanon y los Caballeros Dorados, pero al ver a aquel joven de cabellos rubios se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡¿Qué es esta falta de respeto?! Preguntó furioso Hypnos, al ver que Mabel lo tenía inmovilizado.

\- No te diremos nada. Se negó Ronaldo a hablar con el Dios del Sueño.

\- Mantengamos a este tipo bajo vigilancia, no sabemos a lo que nos depara este sitio. Pidió Wendy, ya que no estaban seguros a lo que estaban por enfrentarse en esos momentos.

En ese momento, Hypnos comenzó a reírse de ellos, como si todo esto fuera parte de una broma o un chiste que había oído, pero su risa fue malvada y de burla.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Le preguntó Peridot, quien le apuntó con su cañón.

\- Este sitio será su muerte, chicos, no se salvarán para nada, no debieron haber venido hasta aquí. Les advirtió Hypnos.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, ¡iremos en auxilio de Seiya y Bart, andando! Ordenó Mordecai y se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

En la Tierra y en especial en el Santuario, todos los presentes se hallaban reunidos frente a aquella misteriosa persona que había traído Marin con Kiki hacia ellos, donde a su vez, Chloe miraba cómo el "Gran Eclipse" ya estaba por terminar de cubrir todo el Sol.

\- Entonces esta chica es...Seika. ¿Ella es la hermana mayor de Seiya? Quiso saber Jabu ante la misteriosa invitada.

\- Esto es increíble, Seiya te buscó por mucho tiempo, no tienes idea de lo que significas para él, se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea. Dijo Shaina a ella.

\- No tiene caso, Shaina, no importa cuánto le hables de Seiya, ella no te entenderá. Le advirtió tristemente Marin.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Shaina sorprendida.

\- Esta chica no tiene menor idea de su identidad. Respondió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? Pero, ¿a qué te refieres? Quiso saber Shaina al respecto.

\- Parece que tiene amnesia. Respondió Marin a la segunda pregunta de la peli verde.

\- ¿Que tiene amnesia? Preguntó de nuevo Shaina, ante todas las sorpresas que habían allí.

\- Así es, ella vivió todo este tiempo en Rodrio sin tener la menor idea de quién era y cómo se llamaba. Alegó Marin.

\- ¿Qué? Nadie podía creer en aquel momento todo ese cúmulo de sorpresas y misterios.

\- ¿Te refieres a la aldea que está al lado del Santuario? Preguntó Shaina con las gemelas Sherri y Terri.

\- Cuando Seiya era solo un niño, lo enviaron al Santuario y Seika decidió alcanzarlo, por eso ella se quedó en las cercanías.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Comenzó Marin a relatarles lo ocurrido en el pasado con Seiya y Seika.

\- _"Sin embargo, los caminos que rodean el Santuario son de difícil acceso y no cualquiera puede llegar a él"_ Relató, mientras que en los pasos montañosos, alguien se hallaba cruzando aquellos peligrosos senderos.

Esa persona era Seika, la cual resbaló y cayó al vacío.

\- _"Seika se perdió en uno de esos senderos y resbaló de un peñasco, la caída hizo que perdiera la memoria, por fortuna un anciano de la aldea que rondaba, pasó por ese lugar y la rescató, salvándola de una muerte segura. Ella se recuperó pero sus recuerdos jamás regresaron, entre sus pertenencias se halló para que pudiera averiguar su nombre, sin embargo no sabía quién era ni lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Pasaron los días, mientras tanto ella ayudaba al anciano que tenía un pequeño negocio en Rodrio..."_

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Aunque que ignoraba que estaba cerca de su hermano hasta el día de hoy. Les contó Marin la historia de Seika.

\- Explícame algo, Marin, ¿cómo lograste encontrar a esta chica? Ni la Fundación Graad que hizo todo lo posible por localizarla pudo encontrar rastro de ella. Quiso saber Shaina, ya que ese punto no quedaba en claro.

\- Escuché que esa Fundación utilizó todos los medios para buscarla en Oriente, pero el día en que Seiya fue enviado a Grecia, corrió el rumor de que ella había desaparecido misteriosamente, es obvio que averiguó lo que había sucedido con su hermano y estoy segura que llegó hasta aquí para encontrarse nuevamente con él y estoy convencida de que así fue, ya que es su única familia y no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras él estaba lejos. Finalizó ella de responderle a la peli verde todas las preguntas que tenía encima.

\- Marin, hace algunos años escuché que tú estabas buscando el paradero de tu hermano menor. Marin, todo este tiempo Seiya pensó que tú eras su hermana, ¿qué le dirás ahora? Preguntó Shaina, al ver que todo este tiempo él había estado bajo una mentira.

Marin no respondió a la pregunta Shaina, se quedó mirando el "Gran Eclipse", mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

\- Seiya. Dijo ella con la voz quebrada por el llanto que iba a entrar en escena.

* * *

Volviendo a los Campos Elíseos, Seiya y Bart habían golpeado fuerte a Thanatos, pero éste seguía de pie y sin haber recibido ningún rasguño alguno.

\- Mi "Meteoro de Pegaso" no pudo derrotarlo, ¿por qué? Si concentramos toda nuestra energía en él. Se preguntó Seiya al ver al Dios de la Muerte vivo todavía y cayeron al piso.

\- Maestro, tanto usted como yo nos estamos quedando sin energías, ¿qué hacemos? Quiso saber Bart, al ver que no había otro plan.

\- Se los repetiré, soy el Dios de la Muerte y he estado al servicio de Hades desde la Era Mitológica, están muy equivocados si pueden herirme con uno de sus ataques más poderosos, son muy ingenuos. ¡Bien! Ahora que conocen la diferencia entre un Dios y un Humano, ¡morirán, Pegaso y Tigre! [Pero cuando estaba listo Thanatos para lanzar su ofensiva, algo ocurrió de sorpresa, al ver que sus dedos tenían manchas de sangre] ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué significan estas manchas de sangre?! Son rasguños y fueron provocados por ese maldito "Meteoro de Pegaso". ¡Lo pagarán! [Juró venganza, mientras que pisoteaba a ambos Caballeros heridos] No me importa, no me importa si solo son rasguños, ¡no voy a permitir que unas sabandijas como ustedes lastimen a una Deidad como yo!. [Exclamó y comenzó a pisotearlos repetidas veces] ¡No me bastará hacerlos pedazos, primero los pulverizaré y luego haré que sus restos vaguen en otra Dimensión y al morir, su sufrimiento nunca terminará, ¿me escucharon?! ¡Mueran, Pegaso y Tigre, MUERAN! [Pero cuando estaba por matarlos, se detuvo y calmó el tono de su voz] No, espera, este ataque tan simple no basta: No solo provocaré dolor en sus cuerpos, sino que desgarraré sus espíritus hasta que no queden nada de él! ¡Eso es y cuando acabe con esta masacre, les otorgaré la muerte, jajajajajajajajajajaja!. Finalizó su plan para matarlos y de ahí se echó a reír malvadamente.

* * *

Mientas tanto, en el Santuario, una extraña perturbación causó sorpresa en Seika.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? Le preguntó Kiki a la chica, la cual se arrodilló en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué le sucede, Kiki?! Preguntó Shaina, mientras que todos dirigían las miradas hacia la hermana de Seiya.

\- ¡No tengo idea! De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Respondió el pelirrojo a la pregunta de la peli verde.

\- Me duele...siento como si me desgarrarán internamente...Respondió entre cortado Seika.

\- Seika. Dijo Marin, acercándose hacia ella.

\- ¡Tranquila! Pidió Shaina a la chica.

\- ¿Qué significará esto? Preguntó Marin, mientras que el Eclipse seguía su marcha.

Chloe alzó la mirada al Cielo y se quedó postrada.

\- Ella me está llamando, amigos. Respondió con un fino hilo de voz hacia los Osos.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién te está llamando, Chloe? Preguntó Pardo, mientras que Panda y Polar se acercaban hacia ella.

\- Ella, la chica de cabellos morados, ella murió en el "Muro de los Lamentos", su alma me está llamando para que yo sea su sucesora. Respondió Chloe a las preguntas de sus amigos de los bosques de San Francisco.

* * *

\- Voy a matar a tu hermana, Pegaso, jajaja. Se burló Thanatos y mostró el plan que tenía en mente por cumplir.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Seiya, mientras que yacía en el suelo con Bart.

\- Aw, Pegaso, Tigre, ¿no me digan que su agonía los está dejando sordos? Acabo decirte que eliminaré a tu hermana, ella se encuentra en el Santuario y la mataré antes de acabar contigo. Respondió burlón Thanatos.

\- _"¿Escuché bien? ¿Mi hermana está en el Santuario? ¡Oh, no, eso no puede ser!"_ Pensó el castaño, mientras que el rival iba preparando un truco que mostraría que sus palabras no engañaban a nadie.

\- Je, observen con cuidado, después de todo morirán, así que seré...piadoso y les mostraré por última vez el Santuario. Mostró aquel sitio.

\- Maestro, mire. Le señaló Bart y el joven alzó la mirada.

\- Ella es...¡esa es...mi hermana! ¡MI HERMANA SEIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! [En ese momento, unas gotas de sangre aparecieron en aquella visión] Hermana, ¿qué te pasó? Preguntó Seiya, al ver esas gotas.

\- ¡Jaja! Recuerda que soy el Dios de la Muerte y puedo escoger a mis víctimas para eliminarlas y en la necesidad de tener contacto físico, no importa cuánto si se encuentran a millones de años luz, ¡jajajajajaja! Observa, Pegaso, lo mismo tú, Tigre, tu hermana muere lentamente, lo peor de todo es que nadie puede ayudarla. Se burló, mientras que proseguiría con su plan.

\- ¡DETENTE, THANATOS! Ordenó Seiya, lanzándose con Bart al ataque, pero el rival los volvió a derribar en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?! ¡Es inútil, ya no tienen energía para pelear! ¡Acéptenlo, será inevitable ver a tu hermana morir lentamente!. Les dio como única opción que se rindieran.

* * *

En el Santuario, la respiración de Seika se iba haciendo más agitada y parecía que estaba a punto de morir, mientras que Sherri y Terri trataban de auxiliarlo en como podían, ella estaba a un hilo de perder todo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Preguntó Kiki, preocupado por ella.

\- ¡Vamos, tienes que resistir! No entiendo qué le está sucediendo. Trató Marin de comprender la situación de Seika.

\- No sé, pero es sumamente extraño. Alegó Shaina.

En ese momento, algo captó la atención del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kiki? Preguntó Rafa al chico.

\- ¡Puedo sentirlo, se trata de un Cosmos muy poderoso! ¡Nunca había detectado una energía de esta magnitud! ¡Como si fuera capaz de matar todo lo que está a su paso! ¡CUIDADO! Respondió Kiki y en ese momento, el pelirrojo se lanzó en aquella misteriosa energía, la cual lo paralizó y de ahí lo arrojó hacia el suelo, todo siendo visto por los Caballeros presentes.

\- ¡KIKI! Gritaron todos al ver al pelirrojo caer.

\- ¡Kiki, ¿qué te hicieron, Kiki?! Preguntó Shaina, asustada, mientras que el joven volvía en sí.

\- Vi como una gran esfera de fuego apareció de la nada y trató de atacar a la pobre de Seika. Respondió, preocupado.

\- Pero nosotros no vimos ninguna esfera. Negó Shaina cualquier presencia en el Santuario, mientras que la respiración de Seika se hacía más agitada.

\- Tal vez el sujeto que vi, fue el que le ocasionó el dolor, es el mismo que envió esa energía para acabar con ella. Alegó el pelirrojo.

\- Kiki, tú eres el único que ha desarrollado un gran nivel de telekinesis, fue por eso que pudiste percibirlo a tiempo. Le dijo Shaina.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada, mantendremos bajo vigilancia este sitio. Dijo el Tío Grandpa, mientras que Marin miraba hacia el Cielo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Marin? ¿Qué ves? Preguntó Terri hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¿Quién demonios lo estará haciendo? ¿Y en dónde estará? Fue su pregunta.

\- ¿Y con qué motivo? Agregó Shaina.

De golpe, los ojos de Kiki volvieron a abrirse ante el peligro que se acercaba.

\- ¡Se aproximaba otra esfera al Santuario y viene en esta dirección, cuidado, quiere atacar de nuevo a Seika! Alertó Kiki, apuntando hacia el Noroeste.

\- ¡Yo la detendré! Exclamó Marin, yendo para frenar el ataque.

\- ¡Nosotras también! Agregaron Sherri y Terri y las tres fueron alcanzadas por aquella ofensiva.

\- ¡Marin, niñas! Gritó Shaina.

\- ¡¿Estás bien, Marin, niñas?! Preguntó Jabu, mientras que las tres chicas caían al piso, tras ser alcanzadas.

\- ¡¿Se encuentran bien, Marin, niñas?! Fue Shaina hacia ellas.

\- No dejaré morir a Seika en manos del enemigo. ¡No hasta que vea en persona a su hermano Seiya! Mostró ella su firme decisión de proteger a la chica, a pesar de que estaban heridas y la máscara de Marin estaba quebrada.

Justo en ese momento, los Cielos se volvieron negros.

\- _¡Jajajaja! ¡Escúchenme bien, sabandijas! ¡De nada servirá que se opongan!_ Escucharon una risa malvada desde los Cielos.

\- ¡¿De dónde vino eso?! Preguntó Jabu, mientras que Rafa saltaba del miedo y los "Refuerzos" tomaban posición de combate.

\- ¡Sal de dónde estés, cobarde! Le ordenó Pardo, mientras que protegían a Chloe junto a sus hermanos.

\- ¡¿Por qué se escucha una voz en el Cielo?! Quiso saber Sherri y todos alzaron la vista al Cielo.

\- ¡No te tenemos miedo, cobarde, tú eres el único que se oculta en las sombras para tratar de asustarnos! Le desafío Tío Grandpa con Bolso Belly.

\- ¡Es cierto, he peleado contra granujas más complicados pero tú eres solo una rata acobardada! Agregó el Señor Gus.

\- _¡Pase lo que pase, aniquilaré a la hermana de Pegaso y si interfieren con mi plan, correrán la misma suerte!_ Advirtió el intruso.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! Ordenó Shaina de que se presentara el rival.

\- _Mi nombre es Thanatos, el Dios de la Muerte y estoy con Pegaso y Tigre en los Campos Elíseos, a punto de matarlos._ Respondió a la pregunta de la peli verde y de ahí lanzó su advertencia.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo? ¿Tiene a Seiya y Bart? Se quedó sorprendida Shaina.

\- Entonces, ¡¿Seiya y Bart llegaron a los Campos Elíseos?! Preguntó Marin.

\- _Al parecer Pegaso y Tigre no le temen a las Deidades, así que no me conformaré con matarlos, antes de hacerlo, mandaré a su querida hermana al Otro Mundo. ¡A un lado, sabandijas!_ Respondió y volvió a lanzar otra ofensiva.

\- ¡Cuidado, atacará por la derecha! Alertó Kiki.

Shaina saltó para proteger con su cuerpo a Seika, mientras que recibía el ataque de Thanatos, el cual le terminó por dar de lleno y provocar la ruptura de su máscara, la chica cayó al suelo y un hilo de sangre se pudo apreciar en su frente.

\- Thanatos, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, si quieres acabar con Seika, deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver. Juró Shaina.

\- ¡Y sobre nosotras también! Agregaron Sherri y Terri con Rafa.

\- ¡Nosotros la defenderemos, andando! Ordenó Jabu y con sus compañeros se unieron, lo mismo "Los Refuerzos" en la protección de la hermana de Seiya.

\- ¡Listos! Dijo Shaina.

\- ¡DEFENDEREMOS A LA HERMANA DE NUESTRO AMIGO SEIYA! Juraron todos los presentes.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamó Marin.

\- ¡¿Puedes escucharnos, amigo Seiya?! Preguntó Jabu.

\- ¡No importa lo que suceda, Seiya, nosotros defenderemos la vida de tu hermana! Juró Ichi.

\- ¡Pase lo que pase, la cuidaremos! Dio su palabra Ban.

\- ¡Así que no te preocupes, da lo mejor de ti! Geki Nachi.

\- ¡No te des por vencido! Agregó Kiki.

\- ¡No te rindas, amigo! Pidió Nachi.

\- ¡Seiya! Exclamó Shaina.

* * *

\- _¡Seiya, Bart! ¡SEIYA, BART!, ¡SEIYA, BART, SEIYA, BART!_ Pudieron sentir los dos Caballeros heridos en el suelo aquellos ánimos y apoyo de todos sus amigos en el Santuario.

\- Amigos. Dijo el castaño con la voz debilitada, mientras que se iban levantando.

\- ¡A callar, gusanos! ¡De nada les servirá oponerse! Ahora, Pegaso, prepárate para ver cómo muere tu hermana. Lanzó Thanatos su nueva ofensiva.

\- ¡NO, DETENTE! Ordenó Seiya.

En ese momento, cuando pensaba que iba a dar en el blanco, se formó una esfera de protección alrededor de todos los protagonistas que protegían a Seika.

\- ¿Qué hacen? [Preguntó Thanatos, sorprendido.] Juntos elevaron sus Cosmos para formar un campo de energía, ¡cómo se atreven! ¡Insolentes, me parece bien si desean morir, ahora mismo me encargaré de exterminarlos a todos! Exclamó furioso y lanzó una nueva ofensiva, la cual logró destruir la defensa de la gente del Santuario.

Seiya y Bart fueron testigos de lo que estaban sufriendo sus amigos.

\- ¡No, amigos, no puedo permitir que mueran de esa forma! Gritó Seiya y se lanzó sobre Thanatos y con Bart se aferraron al Dios, el castaño lo tomó por la cintura y Bart por el cuello.

\- ¡Pegaso, Tigre, aún pueden moverse! Reconoció Thanatos que aún seguían vivos.

\- ¡Prepárate, Thanatos, te demostraremos nuestra técnica más poderosa! Exclamó Seiya, mientras que aumentaban sus fuerzas.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó sorprendido el peli gris.

\- ¡"DESTELLO RODANTE DE PEGASO"! Exclamaron Seiya y Bart, mientras que se iban elevando hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! ¡¿Quieres suicidarte, Pegaso?! ¡Lo mismo tú, Tigre! Preguntó Thanatos, sin miedo a morir y se desvaneció de su vista.

\- ¡MAESTRO, THANATOS DESAPARECIÓ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamó Bart, mientras que iban cayendo al suelo.

Y ante ellos volvió a aparecer el peli gris.

\- ¡Ja! Nunca había conocido a un inepto que se atacara con su propia técnica. Ahora ni siquiera pueden caminar ni mucho menos hablar. A tus amigos tampoco les quedan fuerzas para proteger a tu hermana. Su derrota será cuestión de tiempo. Les dijo Thanatos, mientras que se enfocaban sobre una pequeña "Isla" a Seika, la cual estaba rodeada de todos los Caballeros heridos que la habían estado protegiendo, lo mismo "Los Refuerzos", ella se encontraba orando por el bien de su hermano.

* * *

\- _Por favor, que nada te pase, por favor, que nada te pase. Por favor, que nada te pase._ Rezaba Seika por su hermano.

* * *

\- ¡Alto! Les ordenó Hypnos de que se detuvieran al grupo de Mordecai y Rigby junto con los "Herederos", los cuales debían encontrar a Carl Johnson y sus amigos para así ir en auxilio de Seiya y los demás.

\- ¡Olvídalo, hermano, nosotros no nos detendremos! Se negó Musculoso.

\- ¡Ya tengo una foto de ti, Corazón, gracias! ¡Pero nadie reemplaza a mi Querido Dragoncito Marino! Exclamó Mabel, mientras que se iban escapando, pero en ese momento, Hypnos se les apareció de la nada, bloqueando su camino.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado, tenemos que llegar con Seiya y Bart!Le ordenó Papaleta.

\- Jeje, temo que sus amigos ya no podrán salvarse. Les dijo muy burlón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Quiso saber Thomas, mientras que se preparaban para pelear.

\- Veo que todos ustedes tienen sueños, proyectos por cumplir, ¿no es así, Mordecai de Dragón Negro? Le preguntó Hypnos, quien estaba usando sus trucos para hacerles cambiar de bando.

\- Yo ya al amor de mi vida y es Nube. Le dijo Mordecai, mientras que la chica lo abrazaba y besaba.

\- ¡Sí, búscate a otra, envidioso! Le exclamó Nube, la cual le sacó la lengua Hypnos.

\- No me refiero a eso, son una linda pareja pero...hay algo que siempre los ha estado atormentado y es Margarita, ¿no es así? Las peleas, las tensiones y miradas de furia, ¿no les recuerda algo?. Mordecai, ¿no recuerdas que esta chica, tu Nube, te dejó en la fiesta de bodas de tu amigo Mitch y Starla? Hypnos estaba ejerciendo una especie de control sobre el Arrendajo Azul.

\- ¡Basta, no lo escuches, Mordecai, eso lo solucionamos, no tenemos por qué...! Trató Nube de evadirlo pero el rubio hizo un gesto de que no hablara más.

\- Y tú, Nube de Ofiuco, tú siempre le guardaste rencor a Margarita, ¿por qué lo niegas? Casi matas a tus padres cuando te enojaste e te transformaste en una tormenta muy fuerte, no trates de ocultar tus Pecados, todos los tienen y serán castigados. Sentenció Hypnos, listo para hacerles cambiar de bando y así tenerlos en las filas de Hades.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Hypnos? Preguntó Mordecai.

\- Dime, ¿aceptan o no? Extendió el rubio su mano.

\- Mi respuesta es...¡NO! ¡AHORA, AMIGOS! Ordenó Mordecai y se lanzaron contra el Dios del Sueño.

\- ¡Blasfemos, pagarán por sus Pecados! Juró el Dios del Sueño, pero éste no los atacó.

\- Nosotros no vamos a pelear contra ti, conocemos bien las reglas de que aquí, por ser Territorio Sagrado, no puede haber derramamiento de sangre, así que nos iremos adonde están nuestros y los ayudaremos. Dijo Rigby.

\- Es cierto, se supone que aquí, según la mitología griega de la Era Arcaica, los buenos y los malos tenían los famosos "Premios y Castigos" del Dios Dionisio de Halicarnaso, ustedes solo permiten que los elegidos puedan entrar, ¿y qué pasó con las personas que han sido buenas? ¡¿Las arrojan al fuego del Tártaro?! Alegó Benson, mientras que se iban retirando de allí, dejando solo al Dios del Sueño.

\- _"Hum, los nuevos Caballeros de Athena, Hilda de Polaris y Poseidon, ¡quién lo diría!. Solo espero que Thanatos haya liquidado a Pegaso y Tigre antes de que ellos lleguen"_ Pensó Hypnos muy serio.

* * *

\- A juzgar por la situación, no importa a quién elimine primero, ¿Quieres ser tú, Pegaso? ¿O quieres ver la muerte de Seika y de Tigre? Preguntó Thanatos, burlándose de sus enemigos.

\- Hasta un Dios como tú puede caer, Thanatos. Le desafió Bart.

\- Olvídalo, Bart de Tigre, me tomará más tiempo en decidirme si los elimino a los dos. ¡Mueran! Exclamó Thanatos, listo para matarlos, cuando en ese momento, tres Cadenas se aferraron al cuerpo del Dios.

Thanatos se giró para ver al causante de su fallido golpe y allí estaban Shun de Andrómeda con sus Aprendices Rod y Todd Flanders, agotados pero en los Campos Elíseos.

\- ¡Oye, Thanatos, toma esto: "Oleadas Ascendentes! Le atacó Brady de Caballo Marino.

\- ¡Yo también te daré mi golpe: "El Coral de la Muerte"! Atacó también Mavis de Sirena.

\- ¡Recibe la "Melodía Fatal" de Mime de Benetnasch Eta, desgraciado! Se unieron Steven y Connie, los cuales tocaron sus liras para tenerlo más apresado al rival.

\- ¡Y aquí yo voy por un beso y una foto de ti, jajaja! Agregó Mabel, quien se lanzó hacia Thanatos, besándolo y tomándose una foto.

A pesar de estar cercado, Thanatos mostró una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad hacia Shun.

\- No dejaré que mates a Seiya, Bart ni a mis otros compañeros. Le advirtió el joven de cabellos verdes.

\- Veo que entran más sabandijas a los Campos Elíseos sin autorización, debes ser uno de ellos, ¡olvídalo, esta "Cadenita" no les servirá de nada! [Se burló Thanatos, quien jaló con fuerza a Shun y a sus Aprendices por los aires junto con los "Herederos" y el "Grupo" de Mordecai y Rigby] ¡Tomen esto! Lanzó otra ofensiva contra ellos.

\- ¡"DEFENSA GIRATORIA", AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamó Shun, mientras que se defendía y los otros se protegían dentro de una de las "Burbujas de Rose Cuarzo" que Steven invocó.

Shun y sus Alumnos cayeron al piso.

\- No puede ser, pensé que mi "Cadena" junto con la de Rod y Todd lo detendrían, pero las destruyó en cuestión de segundos. Dijo el peli verde herido.

\- ¡¿Cuántos más?! Confiesa cuántos gusanos más entraron a este lugar además de ustedes dos y los demás grupos. Interrogó Thanatos a los heridos.

Shun no respondió, ni siquiera los Hermanos Flanders.

\- Hum, ¿no quieren contestar? Me parece bien, ¡morirán al lado de su amigo! [Exclamó Thanatos, listo para matarlos, hasta que detrás de él, un enorme Dragón apareció de la nada, eso les permitió a los heridos levantarse y en medio de la evasión, Mordecai le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Thanatos!] ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otros Caballeritos?! Se preguntó, mientras que se burlaba de Shiryu y Martin.

\- ¡Toma esto! ¡"EL DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Atacó el Oriental junto con Martin, pero el rival evadió el golpe una vez más.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Se preguntó Martin y de golpe se les apareció Thanatos de nuevo.

\- ¡Ja, veo que ustedes también quieren morir, qué tontos son! ¡TOMEN! Atacó el Dios de la Muerte a Shiryu y Martin por sorpresa.

\- ¡Toma esto! Gritó Rigby y le partió un enorme palo que llevaba en sus manos,, dándole en la cabeza, pero el mismo se quebró ante su sorpresa.

\- Viejo, ¿qué hiciste? Se preguntó Mordecai, llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- Oigan, no seas malos, solo quería darle una paliza a Thanatos, ¡así se hace! Defendió Eileen a su novio y golpeó a Thanatos en el rostro pero éste ni se inmutó.

\- ¡Jajaja, tienes razón, es como golpear una pared, genial! Alegó Mordecai pero mientras que atacaban al Dios de la Muerte, éste les lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

\- ¡Ayy, qué miedo que nos das, pareces a mi mama cuando desaprobaba los exámenes del colegio, jajajajaja! Se río Rigby del peli gris.

Thanatos los arrojó a sus enemigos contra el suelo.

\- Juro que nunca más me burlará de un Dios. Juró Rigby.

\- Yo también. Prometió Eileen, abrazando a su novio.

\- Nadie lo volverá a hacer. Sentenció Mordecai con los demás.

\- Espero que sean los últimos. [Dijo ya decidido con matarlos a todos, pero de golpe, su puño y toda la Armadura de él comenzó a congelarse] ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡La mitad de mi cuerpo se congeló! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! [Quiso saber y giró la vista hacia el Este, buscando a los responsables].

Detrás de él aparecieron Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Atacaron ambos a la vez y de ahí se dirigieron hacia Shiryu y Martin.

\- ¡Shiryu, Martin, ¿están bien, amigos?! Preguntó Hyoga.

\- Agh, sí, Hyoga. Respondieron ambos Caballeros.

Por desgracia, la trampa de hielo donde habían atrapado a Thanatos, terminó por destruirse, ya que éste utilizó su poder.

\- ¡Se ha liberado! Señaló Allison.

\- ¡Reciban esto! [Los volvió a atacar a los cuatro y los terminó por arrojar por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el suelo] ¿Pensaron derrotar al Gran Thanatos con ese insignificante ataque de hielo? Si quieren congelarme, necesitarán millones de grados bajo del "Cero Absoluto" para poder conseguirlo. Jajajajaja, ¿y bien? Esos son todos los Caballeros que pudieron entrar en los Campos Elíseos. Se burló Thanatos, pero en ese momento, una corriente de aire se hizo y allí aparecieron dos personajes conocidos.

Allí estaban Ikki y Nelson.

\- Ah, con que aún quedan dos con vida, ¿quiénes son ustedes? Preguntó Thanatos.

\- Soy Ikki de Fénix y él es mi Aprendiz, Nelson de Capricornio, vengo desde el mismo Infierno para vengarme, ¡prepárate! Respondió Ikki a la pregunta de Thanatos.

\- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Vienes a vengarte? Quiso saber Thanatos.

\- ¿Estás sordo o qué? Se burló Nelson del Dios de la Muerte.

\- ¡Así es! Este puño que ves aquí, guarda el rencor de todas las personas inocentes a las que les arrebataste la vida. ¡Recibirás toda su furia, Thanatos! Exclamó Ikki, quien pensó en Pandora y de ahí se lanzó con Nelson al ataque.

Pero los golpes no sirvieron de nada, ya que Thanatos los detuvo y miró el brazo derecho de Ikki, en donde estaba el brazalete de Pandora.

\- Llevas el Amuleto que le permitía a Pandora cruzar el Infierno [El Dios de la Muerte sonrió] ¡Jajaja! Apuesto que ella te lo dio, para que vengarás su muerte, ¡Ignorantes!. [Exclamó y los arrojó tanto a Ikki como a Nelson por los aires, los cuales terminaron cayendo al suelo.] Nadie va a culparme por las muertes de los demás, ¡soy un Dios y jamás cargaré con el rencor de los muertos!. Mostró su posición dentro del Imperio.

\- Lo admito, pero nunca he creído en los Dioses. Negó Ikki esas creencias.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó sin dar créditos, Thanatos, mientras que ambos rivales trataban de recuperarse de los golpes.

\- ¡Y mucho menos aceptaré la existencia de un Dios con poderes tan malignos! ¡Recibirás el "Aletazo del Fénix"! ¡"AVE FÉNIX"! Atacaron Ikki y Nelson, a pesar de que Thanatos volvió a esquivar el ataque, su casco se quebró en dos partes y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Pero, ¿qué sucede?! Se preguntó el rival, mientras que volvía a pisar tierra.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Las "Alas del Fénix Ardientes del Fénix" no funcionaron?! Se supone que es una técnica muy poderosa. Aseguró Ikki de que ya lo habrían derrotado al rival.

\- Hum, niño, veo que eres un poco fuerte que los demás, pero fue mala idea haber roto mi casco, eres el primer humano en haberme hecho tomar una pelea en serio. ¡Recibirás el castigo por haberse atrevido a desatar la furia de un Dios! ¡"DOMINENCIA TERRIBLE"!. Advirtió y lanzó otra feroz ofensiva contra Ikki y Nelson, los cuales fueron arrojados al piso de nuevo, lo mismo le pasó al grupo de CJ y sus amigos.

\- ¿Acaso este tipo no tiene punto débil alguno? Quiso saber Víctor Vance.

\- Parece no tenerlo, todos los ataques que le hemos dado han sido inútiles. Respondió Niko Bellic.

\- ¿Sabías que puede hacer destrozos con tu cuerpo y arrojarlos hasta el Fin del Universo? Pero sería una falta de respeto para el Señor Hades manchar de sangre este Lugar Sagrado. Lo que si puedo hacer, es cortarles las cabezas y arrojarlas a las calderas hervientes que están en el fondo del Infierno. ¡MUERAN!. Sentenció Thanatos, listo para matarlos a todos.

Pero de golpe, un extraño sonido comenzó a resonar en todo el lugar, distrayendo al Dios de la Muerte, quien detuvo su ofensiva.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esto? Algo está resonando a lo lejos. Creo que proviene del Inframundo. ¡No!...No puede ser, ¿acaso es...? ¡Es la "Resonancia de las Armaduras Doradas"!. Ya entiendo, estas Armaduras los han rescatado de muchos peligros y los han guiado hacia un gran número de victorias, por ese motivo las Armaduras quieren ayudarlos nuevamente y hacen todo lo posible por venir hacia los Campos Elíseos, ¡aunque que para atravesar el Infierno y llegar hasta aquí, se requiere de un Poder Sagrado! Lamento decirles que esta vez, sus Armaduras no vendrán en su ayuda. En pocas palabras, no son más que el lamento de unas Armaduras inservibles, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! [Se comenzó a reír pero detrás de él, los Caballeros de Athena estaban de pie junto con sus Aprendices, a pesar de estar heridos, ellos iban a luchar hasta el final, hasta el último aliento de vida, ellos iban a rescatar a Athena y a destruir al Emperador Hades. Thanatos se volteó] Aunque que sea su última oportunidad, las Armaduras no podrán, acéptenlo, nadie los ayudará, están perdidos, ¡ahora me encargaré de eliminarlos de una vez por todas! ¡"DOMINENCIA TERRIBLE"! [Acto seguido, lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos, destruyendo las Armaduras que portaban y volvieron a caer al suelo] ¡Es su fin! ¡Pero, ¿de dónde viene este enorme Cosmos?! ¡No puedo creerlo! Las Armaduras Doradas se están acercando a los Campos Elíseos, no entiendo, ¡¿por qué?! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!. Los ojos de Thanatos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y una ola de miedo le invadió por completo.

\- ¡Son las Armaduras! Observó Seiya a a la Armadura de Sagitario, la cual apareció en el aire, arriba de Thanatos.

\- ¡Increíble! Exclamó.

\- ¡Ah! Agregó Shun con sus Aprendices.

\- ¡Las Armaduras...! Dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡Superaron Dimensiones Lejanas! Finalizó Shiryu.

\- ¡Para brindarnos su poder y derrotar al Mal! [Dijo Seiya y la Armadura de Sagitario se unió con él y la de Leo a Bart] ¡Armadura de Sagitario! Exclamó el joven castaño.

\- ¡Armadura de Géminis! Dijo Bart a su vez.

\- ¡Armadura de Acuario! Dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡Armadura de Piscis! Señaló Allison.

\- ¡Armadura de Libra! Añadió Shiryu.

\- ¡Armadura de Capricornio! Exclamó Martin.

\- ¡Armadura de Virgo! Exclamaron Shun, Rod, Todd y Lisa.

\- ¡Armadura de Leo! Añadieron Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¡EN COMPAÑÍA DE LAS ALMAS DE LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS, PORTAREMOS SUS ARMADURAS PARA QUE EL BIEN PREVALEZCA! Exclamaron los Caballeros de Athena junto con los niños, mientras que se estaba por desarrollar una tenaz batalla para salvar a Athena en esos momentos.

* * *

A su vez, en el medio de la llegada de las Armaduras Doradas, los "Herederos" pudieron sentir también aquellas fuerzas que venían desde el espíritu de las Armaduras de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, habían luchado todo este tiempo y no se podían dejar vencer por Thanatos, ellos debían ayudar también en la lucha contra Hades y su Imperio.

\- Amigos, ¿lo sienten en sus cuerpos y almas? ¿Lo pueden sentir? Son los antiguos Portadores, los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y nosotros somos los "Herederos", los que con orgullo, valentía, honor y camaradería las llevamos ahora, nosotros hicimos este Juramente Sagrado, no solo a Athena, ¡sino también a la Señorita Hilda de Polaris, Princesa y Gobernante de Asgard y a los Siete Dioses Guerreros! ¡Está también en nuestras manos ser partícipes de esta gran historia, seremos parte, apareceremos en relatos, canciones e historias! ¡No nos dejaremos vencer por nadie, ni mucho menos por los Consejeros del Emperador Hades o sus tropas imperiales! ¡Vamos a luchar y triunfaremos entre todos! Dio su discurso Dipper, mientras que Mabel se levantaba, Pacífica ayudó a Wendy, extendiendo su mano para que la joven pelirroja pudiera ponerse de pie, lo mismo pasó con Peridot, Ronaldo, Steven, Connie, Star y Marco, al igual que las Cristal Gems y los demás grupos.

\- ¡SI! Exclamaron todos a la vez.

* * *

Por su parte, Brady se hallaba junto con Mavis, tirados en el suelo, heridos por los ataques recibidos, hasta que de golpe, pudieron sentir una extraña pero familiar presencia en el aire.

\- Brady, ¡Brady! ¿Puedes sentir esa fuerza? Preguntó Mavis

\- Lo...lo...lo...puedo sentir...es él, el Emperador Poseidon, él nos está llamando. Dijo el chico rubio, mientras que se levantaba con la pelirroja.

\- ¡Su Majestad, nosotros, Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena, Generales Marino, daremos nuestras vidas por usted, por Athena y por la Tierra! Juraron ambos jóvenes y se pusieron de pie, al igual que los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías a la Dimensión que llevaba a los Campos Elíseos, el grupo de Abraham Simpson estaba por llegar en auxilio de sus seres queridos.

\- Las Armaduras Doradas de los 12 Caballeros han llegado hacia Seiya, mis nietos y sus amigos, no tenemos prisa, ¡vamos! Pidió Abraham, mientras que se lanzaban hacia la Dimensión para ayudar a sus seres queridos.

* * *

 **¿Llegarán el Abuelo y sus Camaradas para ayudar a los Caballeros y los "Refuerzos" en el combate contra el Dios Thanatos? ¿Qué pasará con Seika? Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene :D**

 **Muy bien, ¡atención!, verán, ya solo quedan unos tres o cuatro capítulos para terminar con esta Saga, la cual, si puedo, la finalizaré la semana que viene y así empiezo con "Obertura del Cielo".**

 **Bueno, ya he visto los reviews de mi pequeño One-Shot con Saint Seiya-The Loud House llamado "El Heredero" lo admito, no me salió como lo esperaba, tienen razón lady-sailor y mmunocan, pero tranquilos, el fin de semana haré uno mejor y sin errores, les pido disculpas, entre que estaba con sueño, se me fue toda la inspiración. Por otra parte, los personajes de The Loud House aparecerán en Saint Shö y Obertura del Cielo :).**

 **Saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, FreedomGundam96, lady-sailor, Fipe2 y Kitty 1999 :D. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, el cual será mucho pero mucho más largo y que tengan un buen comienzo de Viernes para todos ustedes y un agradable fin de semana :D. En la semana entrante voy terminando la Saga de Hades :D.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: Las Armaduras Doradas habían aparecido ante la vista de Thanatos, los "Herederos" y los demás grupos habían recuperado sus fuerzas y estaban listos para pelear contra el Dios de la Muerte, a su vez, el Abuelo Simpson y sus compañeros se dirigían a toda prisa para llegar a los Campos Elíseos para así salvar a los protagonistas y ayudarlos en la lucha contra el Emperador Hades.

\- Miren. Le señaló Stan a una cierta chica conocida, la cual se hallaba recostada en el suelo con su cabeza apoya en una roca y con las manos cruzadas, Abraham la reconoció en el acto.

\- ¿Es...? Preguntó Burns.

\- Es, sí, pero a la vez es distinta a la que vimos en el Siglo XVIII. Respondió Abraham, mientras que le tomaba el pulso.

\- ¿Está viva? Preguntó Ford.

El castaño lo negó con la cabeza.

\- No hemos encontrado a los Tres Jueces del Infierno, ni siquiera a Lune de Balrog, solo su "Látigo". Alegó Stan, viendo que todos los enemigos habían sido eliminados.

\- Los Caballeros los destruyeron, como lo hicimos en el Pasado. Dijo Burns.

\- Es cierto, ahora andando, los nuestros nos necesitan. Dijo Abe y se dirigieron hacia la Dimensión que llevaba a los Campos Elíseos.

* * *

Rodeado de sus enemigos, Thanatos observó aquellos destellos dorados que iban en aumento, como si se tratara del propio Sol que emanaba aquellas fuerzas tan asombrosas y llamativas, sabiendo bien que se acercaba el momento de combatir.

\- ¡Las Armaduras Doradas! Dijo Ikki.

\- Sí, las Armaduras Doradas vinieron a brindarnos su ayuda. Agregó Seiya a la frase incompleta del Fénix.

\- Todo esto lo están haciendo para proteger a Athena. Alegó Shun.

\- Mi Maestro. Recordó Shiryu el nombre del Caballero Dohko de Libra.

\- Maestro Camus. Aludieron Hyoga y Allison.

\- Aiorios, Aioria, Shaka. Añadió Seiya.

\- ¿Qué? Malditas Armaduras, ¿cómo atravesaron el Infierno hasta los Campos Elíseos? ¡Nadie puede lograrlo sin el Poder Divino! ¿Habrá...sido Dios? ¡Eso es imposible! El único que tiene un poder de esta magnitud, además del Señor Hades y Athena es...Poseidon, el Rey de los Mares, él fue quien las guió hasta este Territorio Sagrado. ¡NO! Eso...no...puede ser..., se supone que Poseidon permanece dormido en la "Vasija de Athena" y no puede salir, ¡¿cómo fue posible?! Quiso saber Thanatos, mientras que Brady y Mavis se dirigían hacia él y podían sentir la presencia del Emperador de los Mares.

\- El Emperador Poseidon ha vuelto. Dijo Mavis,

\- Y nosotros, sus Generales Marinos, lucharemos en su nombre. Agregó Brady.

* * *

A su vez, en las costas de Grecia, en donde las olas golpeaban los acantilados, mientras que el "Gran Eclipse" terminaba de cubrir el Sol, quedando una fina lámina del Astro Rey que quedaría a oscuras, allí se hallaba Julián Solo, observando aquel fenómeno.

\- Señor Julián, ¡Señor Julián! [Le llamó el General Sorrento de Sirena, el único junto con Thetis de Sirena que habían sobrevivido a la Guerra Santa anterior, el peli lila se detuvo, algo extrañaba estaba poniendo muy callado y serio al peli azul] _"Pero, ¿qué está ocurriendo?, no sé por qué el Señor Julián se comporta de una manera tan extraña, parece otra persona: Increíble, puedo sentir como el antiguo Santuario del Mar resucita majestuosamente desde las profundidades"_ [Pensó Sorrento, cuando en ese momento, quedó sorprendido al sentir aquella presencia] _"Ay no, ¡como si alma del Emperador de los Mares hubiera poseído su cuerpo de nuevo!"_ Fue en ese momento, en el que Julián lo llamó.

\- Sorrento. Llamó el peli azul y el austriaco se arrodilló ante la figura imperial.

\- _"No queda duda, el Señor Julián se ha convertido en el Emperador Poseidon, pero no entiendo por qué"_ Se replanteó su cuestión sobre aquel repentino cambio.

\- Escúchame, acabo de brindar de mi ayuda a los Caballeros de Bronce y sus Aliados, quienes se encuentran al servicio de Athena. Le dijo el peli azul.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A los Caballeros de Athena? ¿Qué...quiere decir? Preguntó el peli lila.

\- Hum, dime, Sorrento, ¿crees que ese Eclipse Solar tan repentino ocurrió por causas naturales? Bueno, supongo que tú no eres el único, muchas de las personas que lo observan creen que es un Eclipse como cualquier otra; aunque el Sol sea cubierto por la Luna, pensarán que todo volverá a la normalidad, pero esta vez será distinto, este Eclipse puede verse en todo el Mundo, ¿no te parece extraño? Y yo conozco el motivo: Una vez que la Luna lo cubra por completo, lamentablemente nuestro Sol jamás volverá a proyectar su calidez y todo será oscuridad. Julián sonrió, tenía la mirada puesta en los Cielos y sabían bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, tanto él como Sorrento podían sentir también el fuerte Cosmos de sus otros dos Generales Marinos, Brady de Caballo Marino y Mavis de Sirena. Ante todas las palabras dichas por el Emperador de los Mares, Sorrento se levantó sorprendido de oír todo lo que estaba contando.

\- ¿Es cierto? ¡No puede ser! Eso significa que...Iba a decir pero se le adelantó Julián Solo.

\- Esto es obra de aquel que controla las Tinieblas, Hades. Sentenció el joven.

\- ¿Hades, el Maestro? ¿El Señor del Inframundo? Preguntó Sorrento ante semejante sorpresa.

\- Así es, Hades quiere dominar la Tierra para convertirla en un lugar frío y oscuro como el Inframundo. Respondió Julián, sin despegar la vista del Cielo.

\- Pero...pero si hace eso...Alegó Sorrento.

\- En estos momentos, Athena y sus valientes Caballeros de Bronce luchan en el Infierno para evitar que eso suceda, por desgracia, Athena me selló dentro de una Vasija y lo único que pude hacer fue enviar unas cuantas Armaduras en su auxilio pero no será suficiente. [Dijo y en ese momento, el joven quedó helado y ahogando un grito de miedo].

\- ¡Señor Julián, ¿qué le sucede?! Quiero decir Emperador Poseidon. Preguntó Sorrento y el peli azul se dio la vuelta.

\- Dime, Sorrento, ¿acaso ocurre algo malo? Preguntó Julián, cuya voz había cambiado.

\- Emperador Poseidon, yo...Trató de responder pero el joven se retiró de allí.

\- No importa, vamos a continuar con nuestro viaje, en este Mundo aún quedan niños desprotegidos que están ansiosos de luchar tus hermosas melodías. Dijo Julián, retirándose de allí para proseguir con el viaje con el General Marino.

\- _"Ya veo, el Señor Julián se transformó en Poseidon en un momento clave para impedir que Hades cumpliera con su ambición. Gracias a las experiencias ganadas en antiguas batallas, sé que todo puede suceder para que no triunfe el Mal, les deseo mucha suerte,_ Caballeros" Comprendió Sorrento aquella pequeña fase del peli azul en entregar las Armaduras Doradas hacia los Caballeros de Athena, para luego partir con Poseidon en su viaje.

* * *

Volviendo a los Campos Elíseos, donde se estaba por llevar a cabo la batalla contra Thanatos, no solo Brady y Mavis habían sentido la presencia del Emperador Poseidon por aquel breve lapso de tiempo, sino que también pudo sentirla un ex-Soldado de sus filas imperiales.

\- Poseidon, así que vuelves para darnos una mano, muchas gracias, Su Majestad, muchas gracias. Sabía que nos darías una pequeña mano. Le agradeció Skips, sabiendo que en el Pasado, durante el Siglo XVIII fue un General Marino de suma importancia en el Imperio del joven de cabellos azules.

\- El juego terminó, Thanatos, se acabó. Le dio su aviso Dipper.

El Dios de la Muerte no pareció importarle la advertencia del joven "Heredero" ni tampoco por la presencia de las Armaduras Doradas enviadas por Poseidon, simplemente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados.

\- Así que Poseidon está celoso porque el Señor Hades quiere apoderarse del mismo territorio que él una vez deseó y lo único que pudo hacer, fue enviar esas Armaduras Doradas a los Campos Elíseos. Alegó bastante tranquilo el Dios.

\- No puedo creerlo. Dijo Ikki sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Fue Poseidon?! Preguntó Shiryu.

\- ¿El Rey de los Mares nos ha enviado estas Armaduras Doradas? Agregó Seiya su pregunta.

\- Es un pobre diablo, primero pierde la batalla contra Athena y luego le brinda refuerzos, veo que le gusta obsesionarse con el Planeta Tierra. Y lo más vergonzoso es que piensa que luego de hacerles ese favor, ustedes obtendrán la victoria. Fue muy ingenuo de su parte creer en esas tonterías y más si es alguien que está a nivel del Gran Zeus, ¡jajajajjajaja!. Se burló Thanatos de la obra de Poseidon, cosa que molestó y mucho a Skips, Brady y Mavis, quienes tomaron posiciones de combate.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! Gritó Skips, quien se lanzó contra el Dios de cabellos grises.

\- ¡No te vamos a perdonar! Exclamó Brady.

\- ¡Lo que le has dicho al Emperador Poseidon es un acto de blasfemia, te haremos pagar! Finalizó Mavis.

\- ¡"AURORA BOREAL"! Atacó Skips.

\- ¡"EL CORAL DE LA MUERTE"! Añadió Mavis.

\- ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"! Atacó Brady.

\- Je, ustedes no aprenden, ¿no? ¡TOMEN ESTO! Gritó Thanatos y arrojó a los tres Generales contra el suelo.

A pesar del golpe recibido, los tres volvieron a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó Hyoga, tras ver a Thanatos volver a la normalidad.

\- Según entiendo, esas Armaduras Doradas los han guiado hacia grandes victorias, les garantizó que eso no pasará. Les avisó el Dios de la Muerte.

\- No importa que Poseidon haya sido nuestro enemigo, no permitiremos que esta ayuda haya sido en vano. Advirtió Seiya con Bart hacia Thanatos.

\- Al igual que hizo mi Maestro, lucharé con valor y decisión. Juró Shiryu con Martin.

\- También por el espíritu de mi Gran Maestro Camus. Agregó Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡Luchemos, hermano, niños! Pidió Shun.

\- ¡Claro! Respondió Ikki con Nelson.

\- ¡Amigos! Les llamó Seiya.

\- ¡En marcha! Respondieron todos ellos.

\- ¡SÍ! Acataron todas las orden y empezó la batalla.

\- ¡Convirtiéndose en Meteoros alrededor de la Vía Láctea: "Meteoros de Pegaso"! Lanzaron Seiya y Bart su ofensiva.

\- Conocerás el poder del Dragón que asciende hasta las Montañas del Oriente: ¡"El Dragón Naciente"! Se unieron Shiryu y Martin en el ataque conjunto.

\- Recibe la técnica del Legendario Cisne que reina en el Universo del Hielo: ¡"Polvo de Diamantes"! Atacaron Hyoga y Allison.

\- Los Torbellinos que giran en la Vía Láctea, convirtiéndose en una gran explosión: ¡"Tormenta Nebular"! Agregaron Shun con los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡Prepárate para el ataque del Inmortal Ave Fénix: ¡"Ave Fénix"! Terminaron por unirse Ikki y Nelson y todos lanzaron sus ataques contra Thanatos.

\- ¡Recibe el poder que me enseñó mi Gran Maestro, el Hombre Más Cercano a Dios, el Caballero Shaka de Virgo: ¡"Bendición de las Tinieblas"! Se unió Lisa junto a Jessica en la ofensiva.

\- ¡El poder de la belleza reside en las Rosas, pero a su vez yace la muerte para los malditos como tú! ¡"Rosa Sangrienta"! Atacó Jessica a su vez.

\- ¡Vamos, amigos, unamos nuestras fuerzas! Pidió Dipper.

\- ¡SÍ! Respondieron los otros grupos, lanzándose al ataque.

\- ¡Siente la furia de los "Herederos" de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard"! ¡"La Garra del Tigre Vikingo"! Atacó Dipper en coordinación con Mabel.

\- ¡Esto es por mi amado Dragoncito Marino, Kanon de Géminis, es hora de limpiar este lugar de la maldad! ¡"La Garra de las Sombras del Tigre Vikingo"! Atacó Mabel al Dios de la Muerte.

\- ¡No permitiremos que malditos como ustedes lastimen a personas inocentes que no les han hecho nada! ¡"Gran Presión Ardiente"! Se unió Peridot en el ataque junto con las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡Recibe el ataque mortal de la música de nuestro Maestro Mime de Benetnasch Eta! ¡"El Réquiem de la Muerte"! Golpearon Steven y Connie a la vez.

\- ¡Jamás permitiremos que cumplan con sus planes macabros! ¡"Martillos y Hachas"! Atacó Ronaldo al peli gris.

\- ¡Esto es por la Tierra! ¡"Ventisca del Dragón"! Lanzaron Marco y Star su ataque.

\- ¡Así se habla, Marco, pateemos el trasero de este desgraciado! ¡"Espíritus de la Naturaleza"! Se unió la Princesa rubia.

\- ¡Teme a las jaurías de lobos de Asgard! ¡"Jauría de los Lobos del Norte"! Exclamó Pacífica.

\- ¡Nadie va a rendirse ni a retirarse! ¡"Ráfagas del Dragón"! Atacó Wendy a su vez.

\- ¡Nadie se burla del Emperador Poseidon"! ¡Unieron los "Vientos Huracanados" y el "Coral de la Muerte" contra ti, Thanatos! Exclamaron Mavis y Brady junto con Skips y sus amigos.

\- ¡Vamos, peleemos también! Los animó Trevor Phillips quienes se unieron al combate.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! [Preguntó Thanatos, mientras que recibía todas las ofensivas a la vez] ¡Fusionaron su poder, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó el Dios de la Muerte,l mientras que era alcanzado y una enorme explosión se sintió en aquel sitio.

Después del estallido, los pétalos se elevaron hacia los Cielos.

\- ¿Acaso lo hemos conseguido? Quiso saber Seiya.

\- Creo que derrotamos a Thanatos. Respondió Shiryu.

\- Y todo gracias al poder de las Armaduras Doradas. Dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡Amigos, vayamos de inmediato por Saori! Pidió Shun.

\- ¡Claro! Respondió Ikki.

Pero cuando creyeron que habían logrado destruir a Thanatos, su risa comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente.

\- _¡Jajajajaja! ¿Por qué están tan contentos? Es muy tarde para cantar victoria._ Les preguntó,mientras que reaparecía ante todos ellos, dejándolos sorprendidos.

\- ¡Imposible! Exclamó Hyoga.

\- Escuché que esas armas eran muy poderosas, pero acabo de llevarme una gran decepción al ver su gran poder delimitado. Se burló de ellos y se regeneró por completo.

\- ¡No puede ser! Trató Seiya de comprender la grave situación en la que estaban.

\- Increíble. Dijo Shiryu sorprendido.

\- Se supone que son invencibles. Agrego Shun ante la mirada burlona de Thanatos.

\- Je, ya se los dije, aunque sea un Sirviente del Señor Hades, sigo siendo un Dios y esas insignificantes Armaduras jamás podrán detener mi ambición. ¡Observen el poder de un Dios!. Dio su aviso para luego lanzar su ofensiva, la cual fue resistida por Seiya y sus compañeros.

\- ¡No nos daremos por vencidos! Juró Lisa.

\- ¡Es inútil! Advirtió Thanatos y aumentando su ofensiva, logró destruir las Armaduras Doradas que llevaban Seiya, sus amigos y los Aprendices.

\- ¡No, amigos, nuestras Armaduras! Se lamentó el castaño, mientras que caían al piso.

* * *

Habían llegado finalmente, estaban ante aquel sitio tan magnífico pero a su vez lleno de trampas y engaños, los cuales no podían terminar cayendo, de lo contrario serían tan tontos y eso aprovecharía la ventaja para Hades.

\- ¡Rápido, mis nietos nos necesitan! Pidió Ford con Stan y se lanzaron a la carrera.

\- ¡Los míos también! Añadió Abraham y siguieron el rastro del combate.

* * *

\- ¡Fueron destruidas! Gritó Bart, mientras que las Armaduras Doradas estallaban en pequeños de fragmentos, los cuales cayeron por todas partes, como una fuerte lluvia que caía en plena sequía.

Los "Herederos", la "Brigada" y la "Banda del Parque" junto con los dos Generales Marinos quedaron sorprendidos, Thanatos había destruido las Armaduras Doradas y él estaba fresco y sin ningún daño.

\- _¡No, no puedo creerlo!_ Trató Ikki de no gritar por el dolor de la derrota.

\- _Las 88 Armaduras...están eran las poderosas._ Agregó Shun.

- _Desde la Era Mitológica las Armaduras Doradas no habían sufrido este tipo de daño._ Agregó también Hyoga.

\- Me cuesta trabajo creer que las Armaduras más poderosas quedaron prácticamente inservibles. [Dijo Seiya y vio como la Armadura de Athena caía justo a los pies de Thanatos]

\- Es nuestro fin, puedo darme cuenta de que nuestras últimas esperanzas que habían en nosotros, nos han abandonado, todo se ha perdido. Dijo Bart, quien cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya les quedó claro, sabandijas? No importa cuántos sujetos sean en total y qué clase de Armaduras usen para luchar, ingenuos, jamás representarán una amenaza contra el Gran Thanatos. Con eso están acabados, Caballeros y Athena morirá dentro de esa vasija. [Les advirtió burlonamente el peli gris.] ¡El Sol se ocultará y la Oscuridad dominará el Mundo Entero, por fin el Señor Hades se proclamaré Rey al obtener la victoria de la batalla que inició desde la Era Mitológica [Thanatos tomó la Armadura de Athena y sonrió] Jeje, con que esta es la Armadura de Athena, perfecto, la haré pedazos de una vez. Dijo Thanatos, listo para terminar con su misión.

\- ¡Te equivocas si crees que serás tú quien consiga la victoria! Pero ya no puedo más...yo pierdo mis energías...¡no puedo moverme! Dijo Seiya, mientras que se iba debilitando.

* * *

\- Thanatos, veo que aún no has acabado con Seiya y los demás Caballeros. ¿Acaso has olvidado por completo la advertencia que te dí? Estos Caballeros son más resistentes de lo que imaginaba. ¡Agh, este Cosmos! Es...¿de Athena? Imposible, ella duerme profundamente y la Vasija ya absorbió una gran cantidad de su sangre, aún así me sorprende que puedan sentir su Cosmos con esa gran fuerza. Comprendió Hypnos la situación.

\- _"Seiya, Bart...Seiya, Seiya"_ Les llamó la voz de Saori a los Caballeros heridos.

\- Esa voz...es la voz de Saori, Athena. La reconoció el castaño.

\- _"¿Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes? No deben resignarse, ahora que han llegado tan lejos, Seiya, nunca se habían dado por vencidos en ningún combate por complicado que este fuera"_ Preguntó la joven hacia ellos.

\- Athena...esta vez no tenemos nada, hemos utilizado toda nuestra energía, destruyeron nuestras Armaduras Doradas, ¡estamos perdidos! Se lamentó Seiya, mientras que veía a Saori sonreirle y aparecer frente a ellos.

\- _Pero, ¿qué es lo que dices, Seiya? Aún se encuentran con vida y eso es lo más importante en este_ momento. Les dio a entender aquel motivo.

\- ¿Con vida? Preguntó el castaño a la Diosa.

\- _Así es, los Seres Humanos, no, todos los que habitan en este Mundo poseen esa Luz Única que les fue entregada por Dios, mientras ustedes poseen ese Don, no importa si lo pierden o quedan gravemente heridos, los Humanos son capaces de mostrar ese gran poder ilimitado, superior a los Dioses, el cual origina un increíble Milagro, ¿acaso no recuerdan sus experiencias pasadas donde elevaron sus Cosmos hasta el máximo y así consiguieron lo imposible? ¡Este no es momento para rendirse, mientras tengan vida y el Don de vivir, deben hacer que los Milagros sucedan!_ Animó ella, mientras que se iban reflejando otros personajes.

 _\- Athena tiene razón, Seiya, ¿Qué va a suceder con tu hermana si te das por vencido?_ Preguntó Marin.

 _-_ Marin. Dijo el castaño.

\- La hermana que tanto tiempo habías estado buscando, está aquí con nosotros, Seiya. Le dijo Shaina.

\- ¡Ánimo, Seiya! ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de verla nuevamente? Preguntó Kiki.

\- ¡No te rindas, Seiya! Pidió Nachi.

\- ¡Prometimos protegerla, incluso si sacrificamos nuestras vidas! ¿Lo recuerdas, amigo? Interrogó Jabu.

\- ¡Seiya, si tú te rindes, todo se habrá perdido por completo! Añadió Ichi.

\- No te des por vencido, Seiya. Le pidió Geki.

\- ¡Debes seguir adelante! Finalizó Ban.

\- ¡SEIYA, BART, SEIYA, BART! Exclamaron todos los presentes en el Santuario.

\- Seiya. Le habló Seika, mientras que el joven comenzaba a moverse con dificultad.

\- Hermana...Seika...Mi Querida Hermana, aún sigo con vida, me encuentro aquí, Querida Hermana...Hermana...¡SEIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Exclamó el joven con todas sus fuerzas y sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

* * *

Y aquel grito llegó hasta Seika, la cual se hallaba rezando por su hermano.

\- ¡Esa voz es...! Se...¡Seiya! Seiya, escuché la voz de Seiya, debe estar aquí, ¿en dónde estás, Hermano Seiya? ¿Seiya? ¡SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. Descubrió ella por fin a su hermano de sangre perdido y al ver que no estaba, sus ojos se humedecieron y su grito de tristeza llegó hasta los Campos Elíseos.

\- ¡¿Escucharon?! ¡Seika acaba de llamar a Seiya! Exclamó Kiki.

\- Ella...Iba a decir Jabu.

\- ...Ya recuperó la memoria. Finalizó Shaina.

\- ¡NO, SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Gritaba ella por su hermano castaño.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos, Maestro Seiya, usted puede, su hermana lo necesita, lo está apoyando desde el Santuario, vamos! Le animó Bart al castaño.

\- Bart, puedo escucharla, es la voz de mi hermana Seika, escucho la voz de Athena y la de los amigos que nos brindan su entusiasmo. Es verdad, por ningún motivo podemos darnos por vencido, ¡no mientras sigamos con vida! Dijo el joven y el Cosmos comenzó a irradiar por todo su cuerpo y la voz de Athena se hacía sentir allí.

\- _Así se hace, Seiya y Bart, parte de sus voces, Caballeros Pegaso y Tigre. Seiya, Bart, intenten elevar su energía hasta el máximo nivel, mucho más alto de lo que habías conseguido en cualquier otra batalla. ¡Recuerden que su poder no conoce barreras!_ Les animaba Athena, mientras que iba creciendo cada vez más la fuerza en ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es imposible, ¿cómo logró ponerse de pie estas sabandijas?! Se supone que perdieron todo y al no tener esperanzas, solo les quedaba morir. ¡¿Qué?! ¡OH, ¿qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué le está sucediendo?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA ARMADURA DE BRONCE ARDEN COMO EL FUEGO! ¡LA ARMADURA DE BRONCE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO OTRA GRAN TRANSFORMACIÓN! Exclamó Thanatos sorprendido, mientras que ahora los papeles se iban invirtiendo en aquel momento de tensa calma.

* * *

\- ¿Qué será esto? Puedo sentir este gran Cosmos pero no es normal, ¡está elevándose hasta el máximo y viene de allí! ¡BARTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Dijo Abraham, mientras que iban corriendo hacia la zona estaba llevándose a cabo la batalla.

* * *

Desde las escaleras del Palacio, Hypnos también podía sentir esa fuerte presencia de poder en el ambiente.

\- No sé por qué, pero en estos momentos siento una gran inseguridad, me preocupa mucho por qué a Thanatos se está tardando en matar a esos Caballeros, después de todo ellos cumplieron el milagro de venir hasta los Campos Elíseos gracias a la Sangre que hay en sus Armaduras. Sin embargo, algo me hace pensar que esa no será la última hazaña que esos Caballeros lleven a cabo en esta Dimensión [De golpe, los ojos de Hypnos se abrieron mucho más grande, como si una punzada de terror lo hubiera poseído por completo] ¡Agh! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, sucedió algo muy similar en la Gran Antigua Era Mitológica! Existe una Armadura que revivió gracias a la Sangre de un Dios, se trata de una Vestimenta Divina que puede superar cualquier cosa. Reconoció Hypnos, preso del horror sobre lo que estaba sintiendo en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

Thanatos aún sostenía la Armadura de Athena, no podía despegar la mirada de aquella vestimenta nueva que tenían tanto Seiya como Bart, una sorpresa enorme cuyo ojos lo registraban en aquel momento.

\- No...esto...no puede ser...una Armadura de Bronce no puede resucitar de esta manera, ¡esto es absurdo! Dijo el Dios de cabellos grises.

\- ¡Cielos! Exclamó Ikki asombrado.

\- Sei...Seiya, Bart. Dijo Shun.

\- Pero, ¿qué pasó? Se preguntaron Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Finalizó Shiryu.

\- Su pureza me impresiona...un momento jamás había visto una Armadura de esas, puedo ver como despide un Aura Celestial a su alrededor. Parce que...Decía Thanatos, impresionado, hasta que alguien apareció detrás de él, mejor dicho varias personas.

\- Así es [Dijo aquella voz y todos se voltearon para verlo] Es Divina. Intervino Hypnos.

\- Hypnos, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? Repítelo. ¡¿La Armadura que resucitó hace unos instantes es una de las...?! Preguntó pero su hermano gemelo respondió.

\- Es una Armadura Divina. Esa fue la respuesta del Dios de cabellos dorados, dejando a Thanatos sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron más grandes.

\- ¡¿ARMADURA DIVINA?! Se preguntaron todos a la vez.

\- ¿Es una Armadura Divina? Alegó Seiya.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?! [Preguntó Thanatos a su hermano gemelo.] Se supone que las Armaduras Divinas solo pueden ser portadas por los 12 Dioses del Olimpo, Dioses que se encuentran a la altura del Gran Zeus...Dime, ¡cuesta trabajo creer que unas sabandijas tengan el privilegio de usar un Traje Divino! Señaló furioso el peli gris a sus rivales.

\- Tranquilízate, Thanatos, ¿conoces el motivo por el cual estos sujetos lograron cruzar varias Dimensiones y pisar Suelo Sagrado? Le ordenó su hermano gemelo, mientras que le lanzaba esa pregunta.

\- Eso fue...por la Sangre de Athena. Respondió, sorprendido.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo recordaste? Aquellas Armaduras que resucitaron por Sangre de Dioses son las más cercanas a las Armaduras Divinas, mejor conocidas como "Celestiales". Solo nosotros presenciamos algo parecido en la Gran Era Mitológica. Detalló Hypnos, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡"Armaduras Celestiales"! Exclamaron Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¡Increíble, superen a las de Bronce, Plata y Oro! ¡Esta Armadura debe ser extremadamente poderosa! Dijo Shiryu.

\- Entonces Seiya y Bart fueron auxiliados por la Sangre de Athena, elevaron sus Cosmos hasta el Máximo Punto y fue como se apoderaron de la Legendaria Armadura. Detalló Hyoga.

\- Esta es la Armadura más poderosa que he visto. Finalizó Shun, mientras que Seiya y Bart contemplaban aquella nueva indumentaria.

\- La Armadura Celestial, no solo atravesó Dimensiones, nadie imaginó que encerraría un secreto de esta magnitud, parece que ha sucedido un Milagro.

* * *

Para todas esas sorpresas, surgió una más, la cual fue detrás de todos ellos.

\- Hola, Hypnos y Thanatos. Escucharon una voz familiar, la cual causó que ambos gemelos y los demás se voltearan para toparse con cierto grupo de conocidos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Abraham, Charles, Stan, Ford! ¡¿Qué...qué están haciendo aquí?! Quiso saber el Dios del Sueño, al oír esa sorpresa, todos se voltearon y vieron a aquellos personajes que habían venido al rescate.

\- ¡¿Abuelo, Señor Burns?! Exclamaron sorprendidos Bart y Lisa, al igual que sus amigos y Maestros, de ver a Abraham Simpson en su etapa juvenil y sus largos cabellos castaños, lo mismo el Señor Burns.

\- ¡¿Tío Stan y Ford?! Añadieron Dipper y Mabel.

\- Je, ¿así que por fin salen de sus escondites, sabandijas? Preguntó burlón Hypnos, tras haber vuelto a la seriedad.

\- Cierra la boca, desgraciado, no permitiremos que les hagan daño. Le advirtió Burns.

\- Vaya, ¡Qué miedo! ¿Y dónde está Rose Cuarzo? No la veo por ninguna parte. Quiso saber el rubio.

\- Ten más respeto, ella dio su vida para que su hijo naciera, se supone que los Dioses tienen respeto, pero son unos farsantes. Respondió Abe, quien cruzó hacia donde estaban Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Qué sorpresa de verte aquí! ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste que fuiste Caballero de Athena en el Pasado? Preguntó Bart, quien se lanzó a los brazos de su pariente.

\- Es una historia muy larga, pero con gusto te la contaré, pero ahora, ustedes tienen una misión que cumplir. Le prometió Abe contarle toda la verdad.

A su vez, Thanatos no parecía importarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, sonrió y cerró los ojos, fresco y sereno sabía que podría acabar con todos ellos en muy poco tiempo y sin que los Caballeros pudieran poner resistencia.

\- Dime, Hypnos, ¿estabas tan preocupado por la situación que viniste hasta acá a verme? Preguntó el peli gris.

\- Así es, ahora Pegaso y Tigre son más que simples Caballeros de Bronce, no los subestimes; la situación estará fuera de control. Le advirtió de que no los subestimara y tuviera en cuenta el consejo de su hermano.

\- No lo acepto. Se negó.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Hypnos ante esa desobediencia.

\- Entiendo que su Armadura Celestial es una de las más poderosas. ¡Y por eso debemos ser precavidos! Pero solo se trata de una Armadura y a este sujeto no le quedan energías, ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Cuando terminó de hablar, se lanzó al ataque, pero Seiya y Bart lo evadieron, elevándose en los Cielos, Abraham lo agarró con fuerza del brazo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra atacar a mi nieto, maldito! Le desafió el castaño.

\- ¡Cállate! Ordenó Thanatos y los lanzó a él y sus compañeros contra el suelo, para luego volver a la ofensiva.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Thanatos! Pidió Hypnos.

Desde los Cielos:

\- ¡Es increíble, parece que esta Armadura nos hizo recuperar nuestra energía! ¡Thanatos, devuélveme la Armadura de Athena! Exclamó Seiya y con Bart se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡Si tanto la quieren, ve por ella! Respondió y desafió a ambos, pero en ese momento, el peli gris recibió una feroz patada por Seiya y Bart, quien terminó por soltar la Armadura de Athena, la cual volvió a caer bajo el control del castaño.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, Thanatos? "Hasta un Dios puede caer". Le recordó Bart aquella premonición.

Pronto Seiya y Bart bajaron hasta donde Thanatos en el suelo.

\- Esto es absurdo, hace tan solo unos segundos estas sabandijas estaban agonizando, ¡parece que se trata de otra persona!. El peli gris no podía dar crédito a la transformación que habían recibido Seiya y Bart.

\- Debemos entregarle esto a Athena a como dé lugar, ¡apártate de nuestro camino, Thanatos! Le ordenó Seiya pero el Dios de la Muerte iba a dar combate hasta el final.

\- ¡Inútiles, más vale que no se confíen demasiado, ustedes merecen ir a un solo lugar y ese es el Infierno! ¡Así que prepárense! ¡"TERRIBLES PROMINENCIAS"!. Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra Seiya y Bart, pero ellos se defendieron ya que una enorme burbuja cubrió a ambos del ataque.

\- ¡NO, SEIYA, BART! Gritaron todos sus amigos al ver cómo eran alcanzados pero para su sorpresa no cayeron.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡RECIBIERON MI ATAQUE Y NI SIQUIERA TRATARON DE ESQUIVARLO, NO LE HIZO NINGÚN RASGUÑO! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ES ALGO INCREÍBLE! Gritó sorprendido y aterrado el peli gris.

\- ¡Thanatos, eres un Dios de Baja Categoría, juegas con la Muerte y acabas con la vida de inocentes! Respondió Seiya y con su Aprendiz se lanzaron por los aires y en dirección hacia Thanatos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! Preguntó furioso el Dios de la Muerte.

\- ¡ESQUIVA EL ATAQUE, THANATOS! Le pidió Hypnos a su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Atacaron Seiya y Bart a la vez, lanzando un intenso bombardeo sobre Thanatos, el cual fue alcanzado de lleno y arrojado hacia atrás.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ?¡ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó, preso del pánico Thanatos.

Hypnos se quedó observando la derrota de su hermano, temblando de miedo y asombro.

\- ¡Esto...es el Poder de la Armadura Celestial! Dijo sorprendido el Dios del Sueño, mientras que su hermano gemelo caía al piso y sin su Armadura, ya que ésta se destruyó por completo en el ataque.

\- ¡Maestro, lo logramos! Celebró Bart, al ver que lo habían logrado.

\- ¡Sí, lo logramos, Bart, por fin derrotamos a Thanatos! Respondió el joven pero la alegría duró, ya que el peli gris se volvió a levantar y fue hacia ellos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaba, lleno de odio, el Dios de la Muerte.

\- ¡SEIYA, BART! Le advirtieron sus amigos, pero éstos no fueron lentos ni tontos, se elevaron en los Cielos y volvieron a lanzar otra ofensiva.

\- ¡"COMETAS DE PEGASO"! Atacaron ambos contra el peli gris.

\- ¡NO...NO PUEDE SER...! ¡¿POR QUÉ DOS INSIGNIFICANTES HUMANOS DERROTARON A UN DIOS TAN PODEROSO?! A UN DIOS... [Thanatos cayó al suelo y se arrodilló] No...no lo permitiré. Fueron sus últimas palabras y pronto la vida del Dios de la Muerte Thanatos se apagó para siempre.

Hypnos miró a su hermano gemelo caer y morir, frunció el ceño y una mirada seria se pudo notar en su rostro.

\- Thanatos. Dijo con su voz fría hacia el caído.

Después de derrotar al Dios de la Muerte, Seiya y Bart volvieron con sus amigos.

\- Seiya, Bart. Les llamó Ikki, pero ambos jóvenes emprendieron la marcha hacia el Oeste.

\- " _¡Tengo que entregarle esta Armadura a Athena!"_ Pensó para sus adentros, mientras que se dirigían hacia el Palacio de Hades.

* * *

Allí, en el centro del atrio, al aire libre, se hallaba Saori Kido, encerrada en aquella Vasija, la cual estaba completamente roja por su sangre y ella al borde de la muerte misma.

\- ¡RESISTE, POR FAVOR, SAORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Pidió Seiya a la Diosa.

* * *

Volviendo al sitio donde había caído derrotado el Dios de la Muerte Thanatos, los grupos que vieron a Seiya y Bart partir hacia el Oeste, quedaron frente a frente con Hypnos.

\- Aún me cuesta comprender que han vuelto ustedes, pensé que habían muerto en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII, es una lástima, el Señor Hades no querrá tenerlos encima, par de gusanos. Se burló Hypnos del Abuelo Simpson y sus compañeros.

\- Puedes decir todo lo que se te ocurra, Hypnos, pero no podrás salvarte de la golpiza que le daremos a este maldito Imperio, mi nieto y sus amigos destruirán a tu Emperador y nosotros seremos testigos. Le aseguró Abraham.

\- Pide un deseo, porque nunca te llegará. Le advirtió el rubio.

\- Si nosotros los vencimos en el Siglo XVIII, ahora serán mis nietos quienes derrotarán al Emperador Hades en este tiempo. Respondió Abraham.

Pronto llegó una nueva y tensa calma, donde la próxima batalla estaba por desarrollarse en aquel momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Seiya y Bart se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba Athena, resguardada en la Vasija en el Palacio del Emperador Hades.

\- _"¡Athena, resiste, por favor, pronto estaré contigo para entregarte tu Armadura!"_ Pidió el castaño el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta ella, pero en medio del camino apareció Hypnos, quien se había teletransportado y les bloqueó el paso.

\- ¡A un lado, Hypnos! Le ordenó Bart.

\- ¡Sí no lo haces, también te derrotaremos, ¿escuchaste?! [Preguntó Seiya, pero el rubio no dijo nada, solamente lanzó una seria mirada] ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Atacaron Seiya y Bart al Dios del Sueño, la ofensiva dio contra éste, pero no se movió hasta que sintió los golpes que le alcanzaron y destruyeron su casco.

\- No puedo creerlo, aunque porten la Armadura Celestial, no imaginaba que su poder se incrementara de esa manera. Dijo sorprendido.

\- ¡Ya te lo habíamos dicho, tenemos demasiada prisa! ¡Hasta luego, Hypnos! Remarcó Seiya y con Bart volvieron a emprender la marcha.

\- ¡Espera, no puedes ir! Le advirtió el rubio.

En ese momento, un fuerte golpe de parte de Ikki, Nelson, Mordecai, Nube, Eileen y Nube, atacaron al Dios del Sueño.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen?! Les preguntó furioso.

\- ¡No permitiremos que les hagas daño! Le advirtió Burns, quien atacó con una gran fuerza contra Hypnos.

\- ¡Esto es por nuestros Camaradas caídos! Exclamó Stan.

\- ¡Esto es por los Caballeros Dorados que dieron sus vidas en el "Muro de los Lamentos"! ¡Toma esto! Agregó Ford y atacó en coordinación junto con su hermano.

En ese momento, Hypnos sintió que alguien le daba un fuerte golpe con un bate de baseball, al darse la vuelta, vio a Claude Speed junto con CJ, Tommy Vercetti, Toni Cipriani y Víctor Vance con aquellas armas contundentes y repartiendo golpes hacia el rival.

\- ¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de todos nosotros! Le advirtió Johnny Klebytz.

\- ¡No dejaremos que les sigas el paso! Añadió Niko Bellic.

Hypnos se dirigió hacia Ikki y Nelson.

\- Déjalos ir...o tendrás que pelear con nosotros. Le dio su advertencia.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó furioso el rubio.

\- ¡Dios, se nota que eres sordo, Hypnos! ¡Dile a Hades que se deje de robar nuestro arte! Le gritó Rigby y esta vez no hubo golpes por parte de Mordecai.

\- Estabas en lo cierto cuando estábamos en el "Arco del Infierno". Le apoyó Benson.

\- ¡Seguiremos luchando hasta que Seiya y Bart entren en el Templo de Hades! ¡AHHHHHHH!. Miró el peli azul a su rival y con Nelson lo atacaron a puñetazos.

\- ¡Ikki, Nelson, tengan cuidado! Advirtió Hyoga en esos momentos.

Evadiendo los golpes, Hypnos lanzó a ambos Caballeros por los aires, hasta que se estrellaron contra el suelo.

\- ¡NO, HERMANO! Gritó Shun, al ver a su hermano y su Aprendiz caer al piso.

\- Insensatos, ¿cómo se atreven a enfrentarme si no tienen un Armadura que pueda protegerlos de mis ataques? Preguntó el rubio.

\- No...me importa...mi misión como Caballero...es seguir luchando...no nos daremos por vencido hasta que Seiya y Bart lleguen con Athena. No me interesa si mi cuerpo se desgarra en mil pedazos, mientras tengamos energías, continuaremos desafiándote. Dijo Ikki, mientras que a él y a Nelson los envolvía una poderosa energía de fuego.

\- Ya veo, están dispuestos a morir. Sentenció Hypnos, alzó su mano izquierda y pudo verse el brillo en aquella.

\- ¡Es una locura! Gritó Hyoga.

\- ¡Háganse a un lado, Ikki y Nelson! Les advirtió Shiryu, pero cuando estaba Hypnos por lanzar su ofensiva, una nueva "Cadena de Andrómeda", hecha de oro, se aferró sobre la mano de Hypnos.

\- ¡Andrómeda, Hermanos Flanders! Señaló Hypnos furioso hacia sus rivales, los cuales detuvieron el ataque.

\- Detente...no voy a permitir de que mates a mi hermano, ¡primero vas a pelear conmigo! Le dijo Shun, quien no pensaba soltar las "Cadenas". Hypnos lo miró, muy burlón.

\- ¡Shun! Le llamó Ikki.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Qué ridículo! Thanatos ya te lo dijo, esta insignificante "Cadena" no les servirá de nada [Les volvió a repetir las palabras de su hermano gemelo, pero al tratar de destruir la "Cadena", está no cayó] ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué es lo que sucede con esta cosa?. _"Ahora que lo recuerdo, momentos antes, Thanatos destruyó esta "Cadena" por completo, ¿cómo es que se reconstruyó? ¿Por qué se ve distinta?. ¡Pero si es...!"._ Thanatos se sorprendió de ver la transformación de Shun y sus Aprendices.

\- ¿Ya olvidaste que nuestras Armaduras fueron bañadas por la Sangre de Athena? ¡La Sangre de una Diosa!. Le hizo recordar la acción que había hecho Shion.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¿Acaso es? Se preguntó, por su parte, Shiryu.

\- ¡Shun! Exclamó Ikki y pronto las luces doradas desaparecieron, para luego dejar lugar a la Armadura Celestial que portaban ahora Shun como los Hermanos Rod y Todd Flanders.

\- ¡La "Armadura Celestial de Andrómeda"! Exclamó el muchacho de cabellos verdes hacia el rival atrapado.

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿La "Armadura Celestial" de Andrómeda?! Quiso saber Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Consiguieron transformar su Armadura!. Respondió Shiryu.

\- Hermano, Nelson, dense prisa, nosotros nos haremos cargo de Hypnos, ¡Ustedes vayan a ayudar a Seiya y Bart!. Les pidió Shun de que se apresuraran.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Shun, iremos en su ayuda. Sé que no me defraudarás! Respondió al llamado de su hermano menor.

Pronto, ambos personajes partieron hacia el Templo de Hades para ayudar a sus amigos.

\- Bah, ¿creen que por obtener una Armadura Celestial pueden desafiar a un Dios como yo? De acuerdo, les enseñaré que no soy tan temperamental como el descuidado de Thanatos. [Jala la "Cadena"] Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para pelear con ustedes, así que...¡a un lado! Gritó y los lanzó por los aires.

\- ¡"ONDAS RELÁMPAGO"! Exclamaron ellos y las "Cadenas" cayeron hasta dar en el blanco.

Pronto, volvieron a ponerse de pie.

\- Agh, tuve razón al advertirle a Thanatos que un gato indefenso podría convertirse en un León durante la batalla. Aunque yo no les tengo miedo, me preocupa lo que podría ocurrir en el Templo de Hades, así que no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí. ¡Tendré que dormirlos, Andrómeda y Compañía! [Advirtió y lanzó su ofensiva] ¡"Somnolencia Eterna"!.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Estamos perdiendo el conocimiento, no siento ninguna clase de dolor, solo somos presa de un Eterno Trance, estamos perdidos!. Dijo el joven, mientras que iban cayendo bajo los efectos del ataque de Hypnos.

\- ¡Shun, niños! Gritaron Hyoga y Allison.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió? Quiso saber Shiryu, al ver al muchacho con sus dos Aprendices derribados en el suelo.

\- Con este ataque, Andrómeda y sus Aprendices cayeron en un profundo sueño, por desgracia no volverán a despertar. La Muerte destruye todo pero el Sueño deja las cosas intactas, en realidad no soy una persona que acostumbrar provocar muertes violentas, sin embargo, estos jovencitos traen una Armadura Celestial y por la Sangre de su Diosa tal vez resucite de nuevo. Eso no me tranquiliza, ¡ahora mismo los exterminaré!. Sentenció y mostró su preocupación por el aspecto que tenían Shun y sus dos Aprendices con las Armaduras Celestiales, pero cuando estaba por lanzar su golpe mortal, alguien lo detuvo.

\- ¡No, espera! [Le detuvo Hyoga y cuando Hypnos se volteó, vio que también el ruso junto con Allison, Lisa, Jessica, Martin y Shiryu estaban también recibiendo las Armaduras Celestiales] Cometes un grave error al olvidarte de nosotros.

\- ¡Armadura Celestial del Dragón! Exclamó Shiryu con Martin.

\- ¡Armadura Celestial del Cisne! Añadieron Hyoga, Allison, Lisa y Jessica.

\- Es cierto, había olvidado que sus Armaduras habían sido bañadas con Sangre de Athena, al igual que Pegaso, Andrómeda y sus Estudiantes. Recordó Hypnos, al ver que sus rivales estaban listos para enfrentarlo.

* * *

A su vez, en las escaleras que llevaban hacia el Templo de Hades, Seiya y Bart habían llegado, empezaron a subirlas y así le entregarían la Armadura a Athena en esos momentos.

\- Por fin llegamos al Templo de Hades, pero ¿Athena?, ¿Dónde está Saori? Se preguntó Seiya.

\- Maestro, mire. Le señaló Bart aquella enorme Vasija, la cual estaba completamente roja por la Sangre de la Diosa.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SAORI, ATHENA!. Esto no me agrada, la Vasija está completamente roja, espero que no haya absorbido toda su sangre. Saori, resiste, enseguida te sacaremos de ahí. Exclamó Seiya y ambos empezaron a golpear la Vasija, pero ésta no cedió en ningún momento.

\- ¡¿De qué está hecha?! Se preguntó Bart.

\- ¡No le pasa nada, esta Vasija es muy resistente! Bart, no tenemos opción, tendremos que recurrir a la violencia, de lo contrario Athena morirá. ¡DESTRUYAN, "METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Lanzaron Seiya y Bart su ofensiva, pero ésta fue repelida y los lanzó contra el suelo.

\- No entiendo qué fue eso. Quiso saber Bart, hasta que de golpe, una voz siniestra les habló a ambos.

\- _¡Ja! Olvídenlo, no tiene caso intentarlo._ Dijo aquella voz, la cual resultó ser aquel personaje que había desaparecido de Giudecca, el alma de Hades apareció elevándose por los Cielos y se dirigió hasta una enorme estatua con un Ángel alado, el cual portaba una gran espada en la mano izquierda.

\- Se trata de...Dijo Seiya ante aquel personaje.

\- _Ningún Humano es capaz de dañar esa Vasija, si continúan atacándola, esos golpes regresarán a ustedes y solo conseguirás lastimarte._ Le advirtió la voz.

\- No puede ser...Hades. Lo reconocieron Seiya y Bart.

\- _Resignanse, Athena ya está muerta, observen como su Sangre se derrama lentamente de la Vasija._ Señaló el alma de Hades hacia el suelo, el cual estaba empapándose de dicho líquido.

 _-_ Athena...no, espera, no podemos darnos por vencidos, seguiremos intentándolo. ¡Arriba, Bart! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Volvieron ambos a lanzar su ofensiva contra la Vasija.

* * *

\- ¡"ESPADA EXCALIBUR"! Atacaron Shiryu y Martin al rival Hypnos, pero éste esquivó el ataque.

\- ¡"DESLUMBRANTE RAYO DE AURORA", YA! Se unieron Hyoga, Allison, Lisa y Jessica, pero el rival evadió el golpe.

\- ¡Devolvió el ataque! Observó Shiryu.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Quiso saber Allison.

\- Este tipo no es fácil de derrotar, tendremos que cambiar de táctica. Alegó Jessica.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! Se preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado, es muy peligroso! Les advirtió Burns.

\- Jaja, se los repetiré de nuevo: Aunque ustedes porten las Armaduras Celestiales, jamás tendrán el nivel suficiente para derrotar al Gran Hypnos. Les repitió su aviso de que no podrían vencerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Hyoga, mientras que se iba preparando el Dios rubio su ofensiva.

\- Ustedes también dormirán, jamás despertarán. ¡"SOMNOLENCIA...ETERNA"! [Lanzó su ataque, pero en ese momento, sus rivales evadieron el golpe] ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sus Armaduras están...! Dijo Hypnos.

\- ¡Lo siento, Hypnos, pero ya conocemos tu técnica! Le advirtió Shiryu.

\- ¡No te funcionará dos veces! Agregó Hyoga.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, HYPNOS! Exclamaron los cinco a la vez.

\- ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Atacó Shiryu con Martin.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Se unieron Hyoga, Allison, Jessica y Lisa a la ofensiva, la cual se combinó y destruyó las defensas de Hypnos, provocando su caída.

\- ¡No puede ser...¿cómo? ¿cómo lograron destruir la "Somnolencia Eterna"?! [Se preguntó y una vez que cayó arrodillado al suelo, sus rivales aparecieron detrás de él] ¡Un Dios...no puede ser...derrotado por Humanos!. Dijo sus últimos palabras el Dios del Sueño Hypnos y finalmente cayó derrotado al suelo.

\- Lo conseguimos, Hyoga, niños. Le dijo Shiryu, al ver que el rival había sido derrotado finalmente.

\- ¿En dónde está Shun y los Hermanos Flanders? [Preguntó Hyoga y pronto lo vieron tendido en el suelo, al sitio de ahí se acercaron] ¿Están bien, Shun, niños? Preguntó el rubio.

\- Tiene que ser fuerte, Maestro Shun. Le pidió Jessica al peli verde, el cual había recibido el duro golpe de Hypnos, al igual que sus Alumnos.

\- ¿Eres tú, Hyoga, Jessica? [Preguntó el joven de cabellos verdes, mientras que alzaba la vista] ¡¿Y Seiya y Bart?! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! Preguntó Shun.

* * *

Con cada golpe que daban Seiya y Bart contra la Vasija era completamente inútil, todos los golpes eran devueltos y se hacían cada vez más daño, para luego caer al suelo completamente heridos.

\- _¡¿Siguen sin entenderlo?! ¡De nada sirve continuar atacando la "Gran Vasija"!_ Les preguntó la voz de Hades, quien se estaba burlando de ellos.

\- No es posible...no sé por qué sigue reflejando todos mis ataques y los de Bart. [Ambos se logran poner de pie] Aún así, no podemos darnos por vencidos, no hasta que...hasta que al fin logremos rescatar a Athena. Mostró su fortaleza de no rendirse en ningún momento.

\- _¡Adelante, entonces morirás junto con tu querida Athena!_ Aceptó la voz de Hades.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Ikki y Nelson.

\- ¡Espera! Les detuvo el Caballero del Fénix, llamando la atención de Seiya y Bart.

\- Ikki, Nelson. Los reconoció Seiya y Bart.

\- Seiya, Bart, amigos, ¿se encuentran bien? Preguntó Ikki, quien se acercó a ellos dos junto con Nelson.

\- Sí, pero Athena se encuentra atrapada dentro de esa Vasija. Respondió Ikki.

\- Ya hemos intentado tantas veces con destruir pero no cede para nada. Añadió Bart.

\- No puede ser. Dijo Ikki sorprendido.

\- Al parecer esa Vasija es indestructible, debemos encontrar la forma de poder desintegrarla. Pensó Seiya en algún plan de poder destruir aquel artefacto que tenía aprisionada a Athena, por su parte, Ikki y Nelson quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que sobre aquel monumento elevado del Ángel Alado, pudieron ver a aquella figura maligna.

\- H...Hades...ese debe ser el espíritu de Hades. Reconoció Ikki al enemigo.

\- _Con que llegaron otros tontos a mi Templo._ Se burló el espíritu.

\- ¡Guarda silencio! ¡Arreglaremos esto de una vez! Le ordenó Ikki de que no hablara más y se lanzó al ataque contra Hades junto con Nelson.

\- ¡Esperen, Ikki, Nelson! Trató Seiya de detenerlos, pero no pudieron escucharlos.

\- ¡"AVE FÉNIX"! ¡¿Qué?! Lanzaron ambos Caballeros su ofensiva contra Hades, pero ésta fue rechazada y volvió hacia ellos, arrojándolos contra la Vasija y de ahí se desplomaron en el suelo.

\- Ikki, Nelson, ¿se encuentran bien, amigos? Preguntó Bart, quien se acercó junto a su Maestro hacia los dos Caballeros.

\- Ya entiendo, ocurrió lo mismo que en la Batalla que tuvimos con Poseidon. Recordó aquellos problemas que tuvieron antes.

\- Al parecer ninguna técnica puede destruirlo, porque todos nuestros ataques son reflejados. Añadió Seiya.

\- _Espero que hayan entendido o quizás son tan tontos de seguir intentando enfrentarse a un Dios, me encargaré de eliminarlos, Caballeros._ Dejó Hades bien en claro de sus planes.

\- Ikki, Nelson, si al menos logramos unir nuestras fuerzas, podremos sacar a Athena de esta Vasija que le está matando. Mostró Seiya su plan de salvar a la Diosa.

\- ¡Sí! Pero... al no poder contar con mi Armadura no podré luchar con todo mi poder al máximo. Sí tan solo...pudiera tener...mi Armadura [Se lamentó, pero en ese momento, sus manos al entrar en contacto, de forma accidental, con la Sangre de Athena, los cuerpos de Ikki y Nelson comenzaron a brillar] ¡¿Qué...pasa?! Se preguntó el joven, viéndose rodeado junto a su Aprendiz de aquellas energías doradas.

\- Ikki...Nelson...sus Armaduras. Dijo Seiya al verlos con sus nuevas indumentarias.

\- ¡La Armadura Celestial del Fénix! Dijeron ambos a la vez.

\- Ikki. Dijo Seiya sorprendido.

\- Seiya, Bart, parece que la Sangre de Athena nos ha conseguido una Armadura Celestial. Aleó el Caballero del Fénix.

\- Ikki, Nelson, amigos, muy bien, es hora de unir nuestros Cosmos para salvar a Athena, cueste lo que cueste. Pidió Seiya la atención de ellos y que estuvieran listos para comenzar con el plan.

\- ¡Claro! Respondieron ellos.

Frente a ellos estaba la "Gran Vasija", era el momento de salvar a la Diosa.

\- ¡Ahora! Ordenó Seiya, mientras que se encendían sus Cosmos.

\- ¡AHORA! ¡"AVE FÉNIX"! Lanzaron Ikki y Nelson su primera parte de la ofensiva.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Arrojaron Seiya y Bart la otra parte del ataque pero éste fue en vano, el artefacto no se destruyó y la ofensiva se volvió contra ellos, arrojándolos por los aires.

\- Ni la Armadura Celestial, ni nuestro poder pudo provocar el menor rasguño. ¿Acaso Hades tendrá razón? ¿Será imposible rescatar a Athena de ahí? Parece que en efecto esa "Vasija" es indestructible. Se lamentó Seiya en esos momentos, mientras que yacían en el piso y sobre las escaleras.

* * *

En la Tierra, finalmente el "Gran Eclipse" había cumplido todo su recorrido y ya había cubierto por completo al Sol, bloqueando sus rayos y la luz que brindaban al Planeta de energía y vida, dejando paso a la oscuridad.

\- El Eclipse continúa con su trayectoria. Dijo Jabu.

\- ¡Estamos perdidos, no tenemos escapatoria, este será un Mundo lleno de oscuridad! Se lamentó Ichi.

\- Paciencia, debemos esperar. Confiamos en Seiya y los demás, por favor. Pidió Marin un poco más de tiempo para que sus amigos lograran destruir al Emperador Hades.

\- _"Seiya, no te rindas, te lo suplico, Seiya"_ Rogó Seika por su hermano.

* * *

El espíritu de Hades bajó de la Estatua del Ángel y se dirigió en dirección hacia los Caballeros heridos y caídos en el suelo en ese momento.

\- Debemos tener mucho, Ikki, niños, Hades se acerca para destruirnos. Les alertó Seiya.

\- Maldición, estamos en desventaja, seremos eliminados. Se lamentó el Caballero del Fénix.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! ¿Qué crees que es esa pequeña edificación que está debajo del alma de Hades?¿Será algo importante? Preguntó Nelson.

\- ¿Qué? Se preguntaron ellos y observaron aquel monumento y el pequeño edificio que había allí.

\- ¡Sí, es verdad! No nos habíamos fijado que el alma de Hades rodea sigilosamente aquella columna. Si no me equivoco, eso parece un Mausoleo. Respondió Seiya a la pregunta del bravucón.

\- ¿Será su tumba? Preguntó Ikki.

\- No sería raro. Añadió Bart.

\- Si es verdad, entonces...Dijo Seiya y se encaminaron a las puertas.

\- Dicen que desde la Era Mitológica, Hades mantiene dormido su cuerpo físico. Si los rumores son ciertos, ¡esa debe ser la Tumba en donde está el cuerpo de Hades!. Señaló Ikki, hipotéticamente, allí estaría el objetivo a cumplir.

\- Significa que...Dijo Seiya.

\- Desde la Antigüedad, él adoraba su cuerpo y que lo mantuvo en un Mausoleo, donde duerme profundamente, ya que espera el día en que gobernará el Mundo Entero. Pero si nosotros destruimos su cuerpo para que no resucite, esta pesadilla terminará. Mencionó Ikki aquellos acontecimientos y la idea de destruir el cuerpo del Emperador de una buena vez.

\- Tal vez sí estamos a tiempo aúna tiempo de salvar a la Tierra de un desastre, ¡andando! Pidió Seiya.

\- ¡Vamos! Respondió Ikki.

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Ordenó Seiya y se lanzaron contra el Mausoleo.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto! Exclamó Ikki con Nelson.

\- _¡¿Eh?! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué está tramando, Caballeros?! ¡¿Acaso van a...?! ¡Deténganse! ¡No se acerquen al Mausoleo!_. Les ordenó Hades pero eso no detuvo su avance.

\- ¡Estamos a las puertas, vamos! Pidió Bart, mientras que con Nelson empezaban a tirar abajo las puertas de ingreso.

\- _¡Los Humanos no tienen permitido entrar en este Lugar Sagrado! ¡NO SE ATREVAN!_ Les ordenó de nuevo y en modo de advertencia, de que se fueran.

\- ¡Guarda silencio, Hades! ¡Nos vamos a hacer cargo de sacar tu cuerpo y hacerlo pedazos! Dijo Seiya, listo con Ikki y los demás para entrar.

\- _¡NO!_ Gritó el Emperador.

\- ¡TOMA! Exclamaron los cuatro y destruyeron las puertas de ingreso al Mausoleo.

* * *

Una fuerte explosión, como la de una bomba estremeció e hizo temblar todo a su paso, seguido de un temblor de tierra, el cual llegó hasta donde el Dios del Sueños Hypnos había caído, ocasionando que se despertara.

\- Hyoga, ¿qué fue ese estruendo? Preguntó Shiryu pero el rubio no respondió, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

\- Provienen del sitio en donde están Seiya, mi hermano y los niños. ¿No es así? Respondió Shun y luego lanzó su pregunta.

\- ¡Es inaudito! Pegaso, Fénix, Tigre y Capricornio destruyeron la Tumba del Señor Hades. [Se lamentó Hypnos, quien se levantó brevemente y luego volvió a colapsar en el piso.] Vayan rápido y hagan todo lo posible por detenerlos. Les pidió Hypnos, quien estaba al borde de la muerte.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará? Preguntó Star, quien se acercó con Marco.

\- Resiste, puedo curarte, solo dinos el por qué de que tenemos que ir a detenerlos. Le preguntó Abraham a Hypnos.

\- Si no los detienen, de lo contrario...este Mundo desaparecerá con todos nosotros y el Universo Entero volará en mil pedazos. Respondió Hypnos a las preguntas de Star y Abraham.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntaron todos a la vez.

* * *

Las puertas cedieron y allí entraron Seiya, Ikki, Bart y Nelson en el interior del Mausoleo, ahora venía el momento crucial de toda esta Guerra Santa: Destruir el cuerpo del Emperador Hades.

Frente a ellos, en la oscuridad, sin ninguna luz que entrara por las ventanas cegadas del Mausoleo, se hallaba la Tumba de Hades.

\- Ikki, Nelson, Bart, esa es...Dijo Seiya asombrado.

\- ¡La Tumba del Dios Hades! Respondieron ellos al unísono.

\- Ahí descansan desde la Era Mitológica los restos de Hades, ¡vamos, Ikki, Niños! Pidió Seiya y se prepararon para lanzar su ofensiva.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que el espíritu de Hades se dirigió hacia ellos, justo antes de que lanzaran su ataque para destruir la Tumba, aquel espíritu se metió dentro del Mausoleo y la tumba fue destruida, lanzando por los aires hasta afuera a los Caballeros, los cuales vieron aquella luz roja.

\- ¡¿Qué...fue...eso?! Preguntó Ikki.

\- Fue un impacto muy poderoso. Respondió Seiya y miraron escaleras arriba como el polvo y el humo se disipaban por completo.

Desde la oscura sala del Mausoleo, avanzando a paso serio y tranquilo, sus ojos brillando de un intenso color rojo fuego, ardiente como el propio Infierno en persona, allí venía avanzando finalmente la persona que tanto estuvieron esperando por ver y enfrentar.

El espíritu de Hades había aparecido y revelaba su verdadero cuerpo: Tenía característica de un hombre adulto alto y muy bello, su piel tan blanca y pálida, tenía cejas delgadas y un bello y frondoso cabello totalmente oscuro y brilloso. Sus ojos color turquesa, vestía una Armadura Surplice, la cual cubría todo su cuerpo y poseía un gran grupo de alas. Además de que contaba con una capa roja en su Armadura.

\- ¡Ikki, Niños, miren, ¿quién es?! Señaló Seiya.

\- ¡Ay caramba! Gritó Bart sorprendido.

\- Estamos perdidos. Se lamentó Nelson, mientras que un extraño pánico le invadía.

\- Im...posible. Se negó Ikki con comprender la situación.

Pronto, aquella persona salió de las sombras y se detuvo en el medio del descanso de las escaleras.

\- ¡ES HADES! Exclamaron los cuatro.

Un relámpago bajó del Cielo y dio de lleno contra el Mausoleo y la Estatua.

* * *

\- ¡Cielos, amigos, ¿de dónde ha venido ese relámpago?! Preguntó Shiryu sorprendido.

\- Por un instante, tuve la sensación de que el Cielo fue cubierto por las Tinieblas. Argumentó Hyoga.

\- Cometieron un grave error, ahora, por su cuerpo...Les dijo Hypnos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Hyoga.

\- ...Todo...Todo se convertirá en Oscuridad y...los Humanos perecerán. Dijo sus últimas Hypnos y finalmente murió.

El Dios del Sueño Hypnos murió finalmente.

\- ¿Eso significa que Hades ha despertado? Preguntó Shun.

\- Sí, así es: Hades ha despertado. Dio Abraham la triste noticia.

\- ¡Shun, Hyoga, niños, amigos, hay que apresurarnos, Ikki, Seiya, Bart y Nelson nos necesitan! Pidió Shiryu de que se pusieran en marcha.

\- De acuerdo. Acató Hyoga la orden y de ahí se lanzaron hacia el Mausoleo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHH, AL FIN VOY A PODER VERLO, AL MÁS BELLO DE TODOS LOS ENEMIGOS QUE HE VISTO: EL EMPERADOR HADES, YA TENGO LA CÁMARA LISTA! Respondió Mabel, quien volvió a recuperar esos deseos de tomarse una buena foto con el Emperador Hades y besarlo.

\- Por fin nos volvemos a ver, desgraciado, ya te ha llegado la hora de desaparecer, ¡te venceremos, Hades! Juró Stan junto con sus amigos.

* * *

Hades los miró, una leve sonrisa se pudo apreciar en su rostro, cosa que incomodó a Bart y Nelson.

\- Ikki, niños...no puede ser...ese es Hades. Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡Hades! ¡Por fin se atrevió a mostrar su verdadera identidad! Exclamó el Fénix.

El peli negro comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar hasta ellos.

\- Debemos encontrar la forma de derrotarlo, solo así podremos rescatar a Athena. Dijo Seiya en esos momentos.

Hades siguió bajando las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Están listos, Ikki, niños?! Preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡Vamos! Respondieron ellos y se lanzaron escaleras arriba contra el Emperador, el cual se detuvo y al ver que sus enemigos se acercaban hacia él, un misterioso ataque de ondas rojas arrojó a Seiya y los demás hasta el suelo.

Acto seguido, sus ojos emitieron un fuerte resplandor rojo, su vista se dirigió hacia la "Gran Vasija" la cual comenzó a levantarse del suelo y dirigirse hacia él y con Athena en su interior.

\- ¡¿Qué hace con la Vasija?! Preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡Athena está dentro! Respondió Ikki.

\- ¡¿La destruirá?! Se preguntaron Bart y Nelson.

La Vasija cayó al suelo, quedando enterrada.

\- ¡A..ATHENA! Gritó Ikki.

\- ¡Saori! Exclamó Seiya.

Hades siguió bajando las escaleras, a los pocos peldaños que le quedaban, pudo verse que llevaba una gran Espada en sus manos. Se detuvo y miró fijamente a Athena, indefensa y dormida en la Vasija, la cual se había teñido con su Sangre.

\- _"¡Athena"!_ Gritó Seiya para sus adentros, mientras que Hades comenzaba a desenfundar su Espada, la cual comenzó a emitir una fuerte luz roja, la alzó en alto y una gran cantidad de rayos pudieron verse estallar a su alrededor.

* * *

 **¡REDOBLES DE TAMBOR, POR FAVOR! :D. Bueno, bueno, amigos, Camaradas, hemos llegado a las puertas del último capítulo de esta gran Saga que comenzó a finales de Julio de este año 2016 :3. Dentro de unos pocos días, tal vez el Jueves o Viernes comenzaré con el epílogo de la Saga de Hades, así que no se la vayan a perder :3. Preparen el pochoclo o palomitas de maíz y las gaseosas, porque viene la Gran Batalla contra el Emperador Hades y...XD tal vez Mabel consiga ese beso de aquella persona cuyos ojos hicieron confundir a Seiya XD.**

 **Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo y no se pongan tristes, que la "Obertura del Cielo" la comenzaré pronto, bien pronto, antes de comenzar el Mes de Noviembre :D Lo mismo las películas, The Lost Canvas, el Episodio G, Saint Shö, Omega y Soul of Gold :D.**

 **Les mando saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, lady-sailor, FreedomGundam96, Fipe2 y Kitty 1999 :D.**

 **Una cosa antes de publicar el capítulo, con respecto al crossover de The Loud House con Saint Seiya, "El Heredero", voy a hacerlo de nuevo, para que sea mejor y se ajuste bien al tema de Hades y la posesión de un cuerpo huésped :). Gracias lady-sailor y mmunocan por los consejos y ayudas.**

 **Como dije anteriormente en otros capítulos, las chicas, Lincoln y Clyde aparecerán junto con Rick, Morty y Summer en la "Obertura del Cielo" y las demás historias de Saint Seiya, Los Simpsons y demás personajes de series :D.**

 **No olviden de comentar, dejar reviews, de todo :D Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana.**

 **Un saludo y un fuerte abrazo de mi parte, desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo Final: **Bien, mis amigos, Camaradas, hemos llegado al final de esta Saga llena de viajes, aventuras, romance, lágrimas, muchos feels rotos, quebrados, arrasados, destruidos, bombardeados, colapsados, derrumbados, etc, etc XD :D. Pero tranquilos, que todavía no se termina, ya que dentro de poco comenzará la "Obertura del Cielo" y para entretenerlos mucho, las películas de Saint Seiya (Lucifer, Abel, Eris, etc). Quiero agradecer a todos los seguidores y fans por haber seguido esta gran Saga, la cual no pienso abandonarlos, porque seguiré con las demás historias, menos con Next Dimension, hasta que nuestro querido amigo Kurumada saque nuevas historias XD, pero bueno, hay que darle su descanso al creador de Saint Seiya.**

 **Así que vayan preparando todo, el pochoclo, pop-corn, palomitas de maíz, como los llamen en sus países y las bebidas, porque se viene la Batalla Final contra el Emperador Hades :D.**

 **¡Comencemos! :D.**

* * *

La Batalla Final contra el Emperador Hades había dado sus inicios, allí estaba, sereno, largos cabellos negros y piel tan blanca como la nieve, dando pasos serenos, silenciosos pero a la vez irradiando severidad, autoridad y maldad pura en su cuerpo y alma, terror que haría derrumbar hasta el más valiente de los Guerreros. Seiya, Bart, Ikki y Nelson lo habían visto salir de la destruida Tumba del Mausoleo, donde allí la tenía resguardada y bajo vigilancia para evitar que cualquier intruso o invasor quisiera destruirla y así ponerle punto final a su existencia.

El Emperador de largos cabellos negros bajaba las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la "Gran Vasija", la cual se había teñido del rojo sangre de Athena, la Sangre de la Diosa de cabellos lilas había sido absorbida y ella estaba ahora sumida en un profundo sueño causado por el Dios del Sueño Hypnos, llevando a cabo su siguiente fase de su majestuosa salida del Mausoleo: De sus manos venía portando una gigantesca espada y su empuñadura, la cual sacó de su sitio, irradiando y centellando cientos de rayos, relámpagos y truenos rojos como el propio fuego del Infierno, listo para matar a Athena.

La anterior ofensiva que Seiya y sus amigos habían lanzado contra Hades había sido un fracaso total, ahora el Emperador estaba listo para cumplir con su misión de destruir a la Diosa de cabellos lilas.

\- ¡DETENTE! Le ordenó Ikki, quien se lanzó junto con Nelson para frenar el asesinato, pero Hades reaccionó rápidamente, lanzando una feroz cortada contra el rostro del Fénix y su Aprendiz.

\- ¡IKKI, NELSON! Gritó Seiya y Bart, al ver a sus amigos siendo heridos.

\- Seiya...Bart...protejan a...Athena. Pidió el peli azul, quien cayó al suelo herido junto con su Aprendiz.

Seiya y Bart se dirigieron para auxiliar a los dos caídos, pero en ese momento, se detuvieron, una fuerte energía que emanaba de la punta de la Espada de Hades estaba directamente apuntada hacia ambos Caballeros en forma amenazante.

\- Caballeros, si realmente les preocupa Athena, será mejor que no vuelvan a insistir. Les dio su advertencia el peli negro, de que no intentaran otra misión de rescate, ya que era considerada un suicidio.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Preguntó Bart amenazante y con los puños cerrados.

\- ¿Aún no lo entienden? Esa "Vasija" absorbió gran parte de la Sangre de Athena y ahora se encuentra bajo una desesperante agonía. ¡Pobre! Siento compasión por ella, creo que debería morir en mis manos. Dijo en respuesta a la pregunta de Seiya y Bart, para luego lanzar una burla hacia ella, cosa que no les agradó para nada a los protagonistas.

\- ¡Estás loco, Hades, realmente loco! Le dijo Bart, cosa que eso no le cayó para nada bien al Emperador.

\- Chiquillo insolente, será mejor que cuides tu forma de hablar si no quieres que éste sea tu último minuto de vida. Advirtió el peli negro.

\- ¡Eso nunca! Respondió el rubio.

\- ¡Háganse a un lado! [Les ordenó y con un violento golpe se lanzó con la Espada para matar a Athena, pero Seiya y Bart lo detuvieron con las manos] ¡¿No me escucharon?!. Preguntó ya muy furioso por el retraso de su ataque.

\- ¡Eso jamás...no pensamos movernos, si Athena sigue con vida, nosotros la salvaremos! Juró el castaño, pero un fuerte resplandor terminó por arrojar a ambos contra el suelo, siendo observados por Hades, quien sonreía muy fresco ante la situación.

\- No vamos...a permitir que mates a Athena de ninguna forma. Juró Bart, pero en ese momento, algo extraño en las características de Hades, le llamó la atención de Seiya.

\- Bart, mira, qué ojos tan peculiares tiene. Observó Seiya y Bart respondió en voz baja.

\- _Con que esa es la mirada de Hades, el Temible Rey del Inframundo._ Alegó el rubio.

\- Es tan inquietante como la profundidad de un lago. Dijo el castaño a la vez, mientras que el Emperador se giraba hacia la izquierda.

\- Siento gran tristeza. Alegó el peli negro.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntaron ambos Caballeros a la vez.

\- Ustedes, los Seres Humanos, no conocen los límites y las posibilidades de su propio cuerpo, desatan terribles desastres y ahora no están satisfechos con el Planeta Tierra; también desean el Universo para arruinarlo con sus propias manos. Y lo que es peor: Se arman de valor para enfrentarse contra los Dioses. Anteriormente la Humanidad nos temían y veneraban con gran respeto, ahora que olvidaron por completó su sumisión hacia nosotros, se han convertido en una raza de miserable existencia. Mostró ese odio hacia los Humanos, el Emperador, mientras que no desaparecía esa mirada profunda y cautivadora.

\- Son...tonterías, ¿crees que eres un Dios digno y con respeto y admiración de la gente? Un Dios lucha por la Justicia, no eres más que un ser maligno que quiere apoderarse de la Tierra y masacrar a la Humanidad. ¡Maldito seas!. Dijo Seiya y volvieron a lanzarse contra Hades, pero una fuerte ráfaga ardiente los terminó por hacer retroceder.

\- No...no vamos a dejar que les hagas daño. Juraron Seiya y Bart a la vez.

\- De acuerdo, ya no les diré nada más, es hora que perezcan con Athena, a quien tanto quieren. ¡MUERAN!. Pero cuando en ese momento Hades se preparó para matarlos, una ofensiva combinada dio contra la Espada, deteniendo el ataque y mostrando a los responsables: Allí venían los Caballeros junto con Abraham, sus amigos y los grupos que habían ido en su viaje.

\- ¡Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, niños! Se alegró Seiya y Bart de verlos a todos ellos.

\- ¿Llegamos tarde para la fiesta? Preguntó Burns.

\- Veo que al fin sales de tu Tumba, maldito. Le maldijo Abraham a Hades.

\- Y ya puedo ver que ustedes también siguen vivos, hum, pensé que habían muerto en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII pero me he equivocado al respecto, par de escorias ustedes y Rose Cuarzo, debí haberlos matado antes. Dijo Hades, en respuesta a los insultos del Abuelo de Bart.

En ese momento, Steven preparó su Escudo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la cabeza del Emperador.

\- Con mi madre nadie se mete, ¡nadie! Le advirtió el chico y con Connie lanzaron el Escudo, como si se tratara de un Disco, el cual fue rechazado por Hades, a pocos centímetros de golpearlo.

\- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo es posible que no le hiciera ningún daño? ¡Es imposible! Observó Perla al Emperador sin haber sido alcanzado por el Escudo.

Por su parte, Mabel se había quedado totalmente hipnotizada por la belleza de aquel joven de largos cabellos y ojos color turquesa, quería aprovechar ese momento, antes de iniciarse la batalla, de poder tomarse unas buenas fotos con él y besarlo.

\- Dios...eres...tan...¡LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡QUIERO ABRAZARLO Y BESARLO CON TODA PASIÓN, SU MAJESTAD!. Exclamó ella, tomando la cámara de fotos y preparándola para el momento.

\- Emmm, Mabel, yo ni me acercaría, me da bastante miedo con esa mirada. Le pidió Dipper que no lo hiciera.

\- ¡AWWW, VAMOS, DIPPER, VAMOS, SOLO UN BESO Y LISTO! Pidió Mabel y ella tomó a su hermano, corrieron hasta Hades, tomándolo por sorpresa y la chica logró besarlo y tomarse muchas fotos con él!.

\- ¡Mabel! Le alertó Dipper al ver que el Emperador estaba listo para atacar con su Espada.

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE MIS NIETOS, HADES! Exclamó Ford y le dio un feroz golpe en el rostro, pero el peli negro se defendió con la espada, la cual a su vez fue detenida por Ford, quien utilizó sus manos para frenar el ataque, causando heridas en la misma, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar.

\- Son patéticos, pero en cuanto termine por eliminar a Athena, siguen ustedes, ya no tienen salvación. Les advirtió Hades a todos ellos.

\- Vas a caer, Hades, lo juro por Dios que no te vas a salvar. Dio su palabra Abraham de destruir al Emperador.

A su vez, Shiryu y los demás fueron hacia donde habían caído Seiya y sus compañeros.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart, ¿están bien?! Les preguntó el Oriental, mientras que se arrodillaban.

\- Bart, ¿no tienes ninguna herida grave? Le preguntó Lisa a su hermano.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien. Respondió el rubio.

\- Yo también, no se preocupen, solo fueron unos rasguños, no fue nada. Agregó, por su parte, Seiya.

Shun y los Hermanos Flanders fueron hacia donde habían caído Ikki y Nelson.

\- Nelson, amigo, ¿estás bien? Preguntaron ambos niños.

\- Tranquilos, he tenido peores caídas. Respondió el bravucón.

\- ¡Hermano! Exclamó preocupado Shun por Ikki.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Shun, me da gusto saber que te encuentras bien. Respondió Ikki, quien estaba a salvo, a pesar de la herida en su cabeza y la cual sangraba.

Pero en ese momento, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia una ahora sombría actitud de Hades, el cual irradiaba el máximo terror a todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando ahora? Quiso saber Jessica.

\- Pase lo que pase, no bajen la guardia. Les pidió Abraham.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó CJ.

\- Aún no vimos lo peor. Auguró Stan.

\- Miren, su ataque alteró por completo la percepción de Hades. Parece que está fuera de sí. Señaló Seiya.

\- ¡Es ahora o nunca! Si dejamos pasar esta oportunidad, quizás nos cueste más trabajo en acabar con ese malvado. Dijo Ikki a su vez.

\- Ikki. Dijo Shun.

\- ¿Están todos listos? Preguntó el Fénix con su Aprendiz a todos ellos.

\- Daremos nuestra vida por Athena. Juró Shiryu con Martin.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Acordó Hyoga con Allison.

\- ¡Amigos, ya es hora! Pidió Seiya y todos se fueron reuniendo, listos para unir sus Cosmos.

\- ¡HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE FUSIONAR CADA UNA DE NUESTRAS ALMAS Y ELEVAR EL COSMOS PARA ACABAR EL ENEMIGO! Exclamaron todos a la vez, inundando todo el sitio de aquella luz dorada.

\- ¡Cosmo! Ordenó Seiya.

\- ¡Elévate! Agregó Shun.

\- ¡En el nombre de la Justicia! Agregó Shiryu.

\- ¡Por nuestros seres queridos! Dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡Ahora que nuestros Cosmos se incrementan al máximo! Agregó Ikki.

\- ¡PARA DERROTAR A HADES! Juraron todos ellos.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Lanzaron Seiya y Bart.

\- ¡"CADENA DE ANDRÓMEDA"! Se unieron Shun y los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE"! Anexó Shiryu con Martin su ataque.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! Agregó Hyoga con Allison, Jessica y Lisa.

\- ¡"AVE FÉNIX"! Finalizaron Ikki y Nelson.

La gran ofensiva dio en el blanco pero no mató a Hades ni lo destruyó, lo hizo retroceder y quemar su capa roja, a la vez que aumentaba su furia.

\- ¡Ilusos! ¡¿Creen que al fusionar sus poderes humanos serán capaces de aniquilar a un Dios?! ¡MORIRÁN!. Hades en ese momento, lanzó su defensa, arrojando a todos sus enemigos por los aires.

\- ¡Las Armaduras Celestiales! Gritó Seiya y todos terminaron estrellándose contra el piso.

\- No...no puedo creerlo...¿cómo...cómo es posible que unos insectos como ustedes me han ocasionado esta herida?! Preguntó sorprendido y furioso, ya que a pesar de haberse defendido con su Espada, la gran ofensiva terminó por causarle una herida sangrante en la cabeza.

\- Ja...ja. Río Nelson con su clásica risa.

\- Hasta unos viejos que volvieron a ser jóvenes de nuevo te hemos causado la misma herida que te hicimos hace 243 años atrás. Se burló Burns del Emperador.

\- ¿Hum? ¡¿No me digan que aún tienen energías?! ¡Es absurdo! Recibieron un sin de ataques en número con mi Espada, sí,es verdad, ya lo recuerdo: Desde el Principio había algo extraño en ellos dos, me da la impresión de haberlo visto antes. Reconoció el peli negro aquella característica llamativa.

\- Espera...Hades...Pidió Seiya y el Emperador quedó sorprendido.

\- "¡A _h! ¡Es cierto!, jamás olvidaría ese rostro, este jovencito es idéntico al guerrero que logró lastimar mi cuerpo en la Antigua Era Mitológica"_ [Pensó el Emperador] ¡Y lo extraño es que ese guerrero era también Pegaso! Recordó el peli negro aquellos flashbacks del Pasado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Hades? Nuestra batalla todavía no termina. Le advirtió Seiya, quien a pesar de estar herido, seguiría peleando.

\- ¡Mal...maldición! Significa que ese guerrero regresó de la Era Mitológica para herir mi cuerpo una vez más, ¡no lo permitiré! Ahora mismo me encargaré de exterminarte, Caballero de Pegaso y Tigre, ¡para que nunca puedas reencarnar!. Dijo Hades, quien entró en un estado de furia.

\- No tengo la menor idea de por qué estás diciendo esa clase de cosas, ¡pero tú serás el primero en ser derrotado, Hades!. Declaró Seiya que acabaría con el rival y se lanzó con Bart al asalto.

\- ¡Los Poderes Humanos no me afectan! ¡¿Por qué sigues sin comprenderlo?! ¡Patrañas!. Advirtió el peli negro, mientras que se defendía del golpe.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! [Pero cuando ellos dos lanzaron su ofensiva, Hades volvió a contra-atacar, lanzando a ambos Caballeros por los aires y soltando la Armadura de Athena] La Armadura de Athena...no puedo perderla. Dijo el castaño, quien estiró su mano para poder recuperarla, pero en ese momento, el filo de la Espada se clavó en la mano de Seiya, haciéndole gritar de un inmenso dolor.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué sirve esa cosa ahora que Athena se encuentra al borde de la Muerte?. Quiso saber el peli negro en ese momento.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Gritó Ikki.

\- ¡Seiya, Bart! Exclamó Shun.

\- Ya me cansé de escuchar sus despreciables gritos, ¡no importa lo que hagan, ahora mismo les demostraré que todo se ha terminado para ustedes! ¡Miren en qué situación se encuentra la Tierra!. Les señaló, apuntando con su Espada, como el "Gran Eclipse" había sumergido al Mundo en las Sombras y la Oscuridad.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! Ikki estaba aterrado.

\- ¡El Sol está...! Dijo Shiryu.

\- ¡...Oculto! Agregó Hyoga.

Allí estaba el Astro Rey, completamente sumergido en la oscuridad más profunda y sin saber los Humanos el destino que se cernía sobre sus cabezas en aquellos terribles momentos y horas.

\- Exacto: El Sol está completamente oculto por la Luna, el "Gran Eclipse" está en su máximo esplendor y una vez que los Nueve (9) Planetas se hayan alineado a la perfección, ¡no volverán a moverse! ¡Con esto, la Tierra se convertirá en un Mundo de Tinieblas y Oscuridad!. Mostró como su plan iba yendo a la perfección.

* * *

En la Tierra, ya los efectos del "Gran Eclipse" comenzaban a sentirse en todas partes.

\- ¡Oh, no! Gritó un niño en el Orfanato.

\- Tengo miedo. Dijo una niña.

\- Seiya. Pensó Miho en el chico de cabellos castaños.

* * *

En los "Cinco Picos", Shunrei se hallaba rezando por Shiryu.

\- _"Shiryu"_ Rezó la chica de cabellos negros por el joven Oriental.

* * *

En los acantilados frente al mar, Julián Solo se hallaba pensativo y con los ojos cerrados, mientras que las mareas iban en aumento y estrellándose contra las costas.

\- _"¡No! ¿Acaso los Caballeros de Athena han...?"_ Temió Sorrento de Sirena lo peor para ellos.

* * *

\- ¡Este es el fin! Gritó Jeff, mientras que el pánico comenzaba a sentirse.

\- Seiya, amigos, Bart, chicos, por favor, dense prisa. Pidió Bob Patiño junto con Jimbo y el Director Skinner.

\- Tenemos que mantener la calma, todo estará bien. Pidió Clarence a todos sus amigos.

\- ¡Marin! Entonces, ¿ellos fracasaron? Preguntó Shaina a la chica de cabellos rojos.

\- Tarde o temprano, todos tenemos que morir, por desgracia, la Muerte ha dominado este Mundo y nada puede evitar que algo así suceda. Probablemente, los Seres Humanos nunca tuvieron suficientes para enfrentar al Dios del Inframundo y salir victoriosos desde el Principio. Se lamentó Marin y dio aquella única opción.

\- ¡No!, te equivocas, puedo escuchar la voz de mi hermano, sé que está aún con vida. No, esperen, no solo se trata de Seiya, también escuchar la voz de los otros Caballeros que no se han dado por vencidos y siguen luchando, como un cardo de alegría o un rayo de esperanza, mientras ellos sigan luchando, yo no pienso perder las esperanzas, pase lo que pase, nunca los abandonaré. Confío ella en que Seiya y los demás lograrían vencer Hades.

* * *

Ofensiva tras ofensiva, todas eran repelidas por la temible defensa del Emperador de cabellos negros, el cual las destruía con su Espada y arrojaba a los Caballeros de Bronce y a sus Aprendices al suelo.

\- ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"! Atacó Brady a Hades.

\- ¡"EL CANTO DE LAS SIRENAS"! Se le unió su novia Mavis y fueron atacaron en coordinación al Emperador, pero les destruyó su ataque, ambos se protegieron gracias al "Escudo de Juana de Arco" de Lisa y Jessica con su "Escudo de Ajax".

\- ¡Es hora de demostrarle quiénes somos! Gritó CJ y con Tommy Vercetti, Claude Speed, Toni Cipriani, Víctor Vance, Huang Lee, Niko Bellic, Luís Fernando López, Johnny Klebytz, Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips y Franklin Clinton, se lanzaron al asalto con sus golpes y puños de Kung Fue, aprendidos en el Santuario.

\- ¡A un lado, Malditos Mortales! Exclamó Hades y los lanzó a todos al suelo.

\- ¡Amigos, concentremos todo nuestro poder contra él! Pidió Mordecai y con los "Herederos" lanzaron otra feroz y severa ofensiva contra Hades, pero ésta terminó siendo destruida.

\- ¡¿Qué de clase de Dios es este?! Se preguntó Thomas sorprendido.

\- Uno muy complicado, amigos, uno muy complicado. Respondió Abraham a la pregunta del pasante del Parque.

En ese momento, tras haber derrotado todos los ataques, Hades les lanzó su ultimátum final.

\- ¡Ríndanse, he acabado con todas las Esperanzas que tenían, no hay nada qué hacer, prepárense para recibir el último ataque y morir!. Dijo, listo para matarlos.

\- No...no me rendiré. Se negó Seiya a darse por vencido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Hades furioso y lanzando una severa mirada hacia él.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó Shun.

\- Eso nunca. Dejó bien en claro el castaño.

\- ¡SEIYA! Exclamaron Shiryu y Hyoga.

\- No pienso rendirme. Siguió hablando el castaño.

\- Seiya. Dijo Ikki.

\- Entonces prepárense para ser aniquilados, ¡Pegaso, tendrás el honor de morir a manos del Señor del Inframundo, el Gran Hades!. El Emperador alzó su Espada y se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡Somos los Caballeros de la Esperanza! Exclamó Seiya y golpeó la Espada al castaño.

\- ¡MUERE, PEGASO! Gritó Hades y atacó.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré! Gritó Bart y ayudó a Seiya.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Algo detuvo mi Espada. ¿Qué es esto? Parce una misteriosa energía que protege a los Caballeros Pegaso y Tigre. [Observó Hades en ese momento como una burbuja protegía a ambos personajes] ¡No! No puede ser, ¡no es al único que protege!. Los demás también son resguardados en enormes esferas de energía. ¡Agh! Esto no es obra de un Ser Humano, la única capaz de lograrlo así...¡Imposible!. Quedó perplejo y sorprendido el Emperador, mientras que aquellas burbujas los protegían a los Caballeros de Bronce de sus ataques.

\- ¡Son como las "Burbujas de Rose Cuarzo"! Exclamaron las Crystal Gems, sorprendidas de ver una técnica tan familiar.

\- Athena. Reconoció Seiya a la autora de aquella defensa.

\- _"Seiya, Bart, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, niños, amigos, mientras permanezcan en esas Esferas de Energía, Hades no podrá hacerles ningún daño. Las Esferas les ayudarán a regresar a la Tierra sin ningún problema, estoy agradecida por todos sus esfuerzos, es momento de ir a casa, vayan al Mundo al que pertenecen"_. Les habló Athena y en una verdadera maniobra, la Vasija perdió todo el color rojo de la Sangre de la Diosa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero...¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡La "Vasija" está blanca, regresó toda la Sangre a su cuerpo!. ¡Maldición! Athena, no creas que vas a resucitar, ahora mismo te cortaré junto con la "Vasija", prepárate. Dijo Hades, mientras que se preparaba para dar el golpe final, pero en ese momento, Seiya sacó su mano de la Burbuja que le protegía y en ella estaba la Armadura de Athena.

\- ¡Athena, usa tu Armadura ahora! Exclamó el joven y la lanzó, ésta quedó en la "Vasija", iluminándola toda por completo de una fuerte Luz Dorada, llamando la atención de Hades.

\- ¡¿Qué?! [Preguntó sorprendido el Emperador Hades, mientras que aquella prisión se destruía en dos y liberaba a la Diosa, la cual portaba la Armadura suya] ¡Athena!. Gritó sorprendido.

\- ¡Increíble! Dijeron Seiya y Bart a la vez.

\- Pero...¿todo esto era parte de un plan? No me digas que permitiste sella esa "Vasija" por Hypnos a propósito o que para yo despertara de mi largo sueño y mostrara una vez más mi cuerpo físico. Quiso saber Hades hacia Athena, la cual resplandecía de un fuerte color dorado.

\- Hades, nuestra batalla comenzó en la Era Mitológica, ha llegado el momento de acabar con esto. Sentenció la joven.

\- ¡ESO JAMÁS! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó con extrema severidad el Escudo Dorado de Athena, el cual resistió a la embestida pero el casco de ella cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Saori! Gritó Seiya el nombre de la peli lila.

\- Athena, recuerda que eres una Diosa, ¿por qué te empeñas en defender a la Humanidad que es tan insignificante? Tenemos el derecho de castigarlos por las faltas que cometen, aún así, ¡sigues interfiriendo en nuestro deber! [Trató el peli negro de pasarla de su bando, que se uniera y así podría castigar a la Humanidad por todos sus Pecados, en ese momento, el Cetro de la Diosa brilló y una fuerte luz en forma de rayo se dirigió hacia Hades, quien esquivó el ataque con su Espada].

\- Te equivocas, porque los Humanos no son insignificantes como tú piensas, Hades. Le corrigió Athena.

\- ¿Estás loca? Ellos siempre cometen muchos errores y si no les damos una lección, son capaces de acabar con el Universo Entero. [Sentenció Hades.] Hay que enseñarles que sus malas acciones los llevarán al Infierno, donde pagarán cada una de sus faltas con un Sufrimiento Eterno, ¡sin esperanza alguna!. Gracias al caótico Mundo que existe después de la Muerte y que yo mismo cree, se ha mantenido el equilibrio en el Planeta Tierra. Mostró su papel, sus funciones y control que ejercía y que debían ser implementadas esas reglas sobre los Humanos.

\- Hades, ese Mundo sea convertido en tu propia arrogancia. Le refutó Athena al peli negro.

\- ¡Athena, ¿Qué dijiste?! Preguntó sorprendido y molesto.

\- ¿Acaso existe un Ser Humano que en su vida haya matado a un insecto o haya arrancado un pétalo a una delicada flor? Ellos no son Dioses, por eso no importa lo bondadosos que son ellos, no se dan cuenta cuando realizan un acto que no es correcto, pero a eso se le llama vivir y es inevitable que sucedan esas cosas, pero, ¿sufrir por cometer un error?. ¿No sería mejor perdonarlos y purificar sus almas?. Al morir tanto las buenas como las malas personas, merecen un Descanso Eterno pero tú quieres que estas almas purguen, sufriendo un Eterno Castigo. ¿Y paguen cada una de las faltas que cometieron durante su vida?. Hades, lamento decirte que estás equivocado. Dio ella su lado filosófico y lleno de amor y cariño hacia la Humanidad, pero esas palabras no harían efecto en el corazón del Emperador.

\- El mismo pensamiento ideológico de tu madre, Steven. Dijo Garnet, quien pasó su mano por los cabellos del niño.

\- Es igual a ella, a Rose, esto es increíble. Alegó Perla.

\- No hay lugar a dudas, sabía que un día volvería a oír esas palabras. Dijo Amatista.

\- Y todo ser maligno, sea el Planeta Madre o el Inframundo, deben pagar por lo que han dicho. Sentenció Lapis Lazuli.

\- ¡Guardia silencio, Athena! Exclamó Hades y golpeó con mucha fuerza a la Diosa, la cual cayó al piso.

\- ¡ATHENA! Gritaron Shun y sus Aprendices.

\- ¡ATHENA! Exclamaron todos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, Hades puso la punta de su Espada en el cuello de la Diosa.

\- Athena, nunca aceptaré que protejas a la Humanidad, evidentemente estás equivocada y no seguiré con esta discusión: Ahora sacrificarás tu vida por los Humanos. Sentenció Hades, listo para matar con su Espada.

\- ¡NO, SAORI! Gritó Seiya y salió junto con Bart de la "Burbuja".

\- ¡SEIYA! Gritó Athena y vio como ambos atacaban al Emperador.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Atacaron ambos a la vez.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Preguntó furioso y con aquella oleada de ataques, Hades fue lanzado contra una de las columnas del Mausoleo] ¡NO...! Esto...no puede estar ocurriendo, ningún Humano me había herido de esta manera. ¡ME LAS PAGARÁNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!. Juró venganza Hades, mientras que iba cayendo de la destruida columna.

\- ¡Lo consiguieron! ¡Seiya y Bart lo lograron! Festejó Shun con los Hermanos Flanders.

\- ¡Es increíble, Seiya y Bart lograron herir al Rey del Inframundo! Añadió Shiryu con Martin.

\- ¡Es el momento de darle el golpe final a nuestro enemigo! Pidió Hyoga de que tomaran cartas en el asunto, ya que ahora tenían la oportunidad.

\- ¡Sí, es ahora o nunca! ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER! Exclamó Ikki, la alegría duró poco: Seiya había sido alcanzado por la Espada de Hades justo en el lado derecho de su pecho.

\- ¡NO, NO, SEIYA! Gritó Saori, aterrada, mientras que el joven se desplomaba en el suelo.

\- ¡MAESTRO, MAESTRO SEIYA! ¡NO, NO MUERA! Pidió Bart, mientras que llegaba corriendo Abraham con Lisa y Steven para tratar de salvarle su vida.

\- ¡Seiya, por favor, resiste, Seiya, tu hermana te está esperando en la Tierra! Pidió Athena que hiciera un gran esfuerzo por sobrevivir.

\- Athena...Hermana. Dijo el joven y sus ojos se cerraron en ese momento.

\- ¡MAESTRO, NO, MAESTRO, NO NOS ABANDONE, MAESTRO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO MUERA, SU HERMANA, SU HERMANA LO ESTÁ ESPERANDO, NO PUEDE MORIR, MAESTRO...MAESTRO SEIYA! Gritó Bart con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que su abuelo lo abrazaba con fuerza; ya que todos esos recuerdos de su pasada Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII le hicieron revivir la memoria de sus amigos y Camaradas caídos en las luchas contra Hades.

\- _"Incluso hoy me vuelven a perseguir esos tristes recuerdos del Siglo XVIII, tantos amigos y buenos Camaradas que conocí y murieron luchando contra el Tirano del Inframundo, esto me hace revivir esos momentos tan lamentables"_ Pensó Abraham, sin dejar de abrazar a sus nietos, los cuales lloraban a mares por el fatal ataque contra el Caballero Pegaso.

\- ¡Seiya, no te mueras, por favor! Seiya, tienes que seguir viviendo por tus seres queridos, ¡POR FAVOR, SEIYA! Pidió Athena, envuelta en lágrimas, pero las cosas empeoraron aún más.

\- ¡OH NO, EL COSMOS DE SEIYA...ESTÁ DESAPARECIENDO! Exclamaron todos aquella lamentable noticia.

\- Athena, ¿lo ves? [Preguntó Hades, quien se había recuperado del ataque y se burlaba de ella y de los Caballeros que lloraban por la muerte de Seiya] Al permanecer tanto tiempo con los Humanos, te has vuelto como ellos, ¡Qué tonta eres!. Tuviste la oportunidad para acabar conmigo, el Caballero Pegaso sacrificó su vida para facilitarte tus cosas, pero tú desperdiciaste la oportunidad al romper en llanto. [Hades prepara su Espada]. ¡Me das lástima!. Al final de cuentas, la muerte del Caballero Pegaso no sirvió de nada, fue muy tonto de su parte el haber elegido una muerte así, después de que te salvara tu vida. Se burló de ella y se dispuso a terminar con su objetivo.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!. Le insultó Rigby y le tiró una piedra.

\- ¡GUARDA SILENCIO, MAPACHE, MUY PRONTO USTEDES TAMBIÉN SEGUIRÁN EL MISMO CAMINO QUE PEGASO!. Le advirtió Hades, apuntando su Espada hacia todos los grupos.

\- ¡NO TE TENEMOS MIEDO! Le desafió Mordecai, quien estaba tomado de la mano de Nube.

\- ¡YA LO OÍSTE, NO TE TEMEMOS, TE VAMOS A VENCER! Juró Nube en aquel momento.

\- Hades, ¿alguna vez has experimentado el sentimiento del Amor? Preguntó Athena, cosa que dejó sorprendido al Emperador.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntó Hades.

\- Un Dios siempre creerá que los Humanos son insignificantes e imperfectos, ya que cometen muchas faltas pero todos ellos poseen el sentimiento del Amor. Y gracias a esa...maravillosa sensación, desarrollan una gran gentileza y obtienen una fortaleza ejemplar, aunque seas un Dios, no tienes el derecho de juzgar, ya que no conoces el amor. Sentenció ella y la ira de Hades terminó por estallar.

\- ¡ATHENA, ¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR?. ¡AHORA TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE EL PODER DEL AMOR NO SIRVE PARA NADA, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR, INSOLENTE! Juró Hades, pero cuando la Espada estaba al rojo vivo, todos los grupos intervinieron.

\- ¡NO LO PERMITIREMOS! Exclamaron todos ellos, lanzándose contra el enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! ¡¿Qué sucede con todos esos Caballeros?! ¡No puedo creerlo! Hace algunos momentos tenían unos Cosmos muy débiles y ahora superan al mío. [Se quedó sorprendido, parecía ser que la hora final de su vida como Emperador de los Muertos había llegado. Athena alzó su Cetro y las Constelaciones de todos ellos aparecieron en los Cielos, incluyendo las Estrellas de Asgard. los Escudos de las Ciudades de San Andreas, Liberty City y Vice City y también las Estrellas de Asgard y del Imperio Marino junto con las del Grupo del Parque].

\- ¡Hades, observa, este es el Poder del Amor, se trata de una gran energía que poseen los Seres Humanos, es la fuerza que los motiva para seguir adelante y no existe nada en el Universo que pueda acabar con ella!. Exclamó Athena y de un rápido movimiento, lanzó su Cetro Dorado contra el pecho de Hades, impactando justo en el blanco, causando que el Emperador gritara de dolor y agonía.

\- ¡Im...posible!. Gritó, preso de la muerte que se acercaba.

\- ¡Finalmente lo logramos! Exclamó Ikki.

\- ¡Derrotamos al malvado Hades! Agregó Hyoga.

\- ¡¿Viste eso, Seiya?! Dijo Shiryu.

\- ¡Nosotros ganamos la pelea! Finalizó Shun, cada uno de todos los presentes tenía sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Saori lo observó, el Cetro de ella había atravesado como un proyectil el pecho del Emperador Hades, perforando su Armadura y dejándolo al borde del abismo de la muerte.

\- Esto es absurdo, ¡¿cómo es posible?! ¡Yo, Hades, el Dios que representa a la Muerte, fui derrotado en mi propio territorio, el Inframundo. Esto es inaudito, inaudito, agh! Si yo muero, tanto el Inframundo como los Campos Elíseos desaparecerán, porque yo fui su creador, ¡no quedará rastro alguno, es el fin! ¡Agh, Agh! Athena, también serán involucrados en la destrucción de este Mundo y tendrán el mismo destino, no podrán hacer. Al fin y al cabo, en esta batalla no triunfaron ni los Humanos ni los Dioses, agh...Athena, tú también eres una Diosa y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que el Amor no es más que una fantasía que crearon para engañarte. [El cuerpo de Hades desapareció por completo, su Espada también, se evaporó al instante. Como todo Imperio, su caída se hizo sentir inmediatamente, todo el Mundo de los Muertos, el Imperio de Hades comenzó a desaparecer, a colapsar, derrumbarse, caer bajo una sinfonía de tristeza y luto, pero a su vez de victoria] _El Amor es algo que no se puede ver y nadie cree en él porque no existe. Nadie._ Dijo sus últimas palabras el peli negro, para luego desaparecer. Lo habían logrado, el Emperador Hades, Monarca del Mundo de los Muertos, había sido derrotado, la batalla final había sido una clara victoria para Athena, pero ahora venía la caída del Imperio de los Muertos.

Todo comenzó a derrumbarse, los Palacios, monumentos, columnas, todo a su paso colapsaba en medio de aquel feroz terremoto.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Dijo Peridot en ese momento.

\- ¡Todo el Mundo vayan con Steven y Connie a la "Gran Burbuja de Rose Cuarzo" de inmediato! Ordenó Dipper y con Mabel se dirigieron hacia allí. Había que evacuar inmediatamente.

* * *

En la Tierra, el "Gran Eclipse" comenzaba a retirarse, dejando que el Sol volviera a brillar de nuevo, desde el Orfanato, los "Cinco Picos" donde estaba Shunrei feliz de que habían triunfado y los acantilados en donde se hallaban el Emperador Poseidon y el General Sorrento de Sirena.

\- ¡Señor Julián, miré el Sol!. Le señaló el joven al peli azul, mientras que una sonrisa pudo verse en el rostro de aquel Emperador.

En el Santuario también:

\- ¡Miren, amigos, salió el Sol! Señaló Jabu de Unicornio.

\- ¡Grandioso, por fin todo regresó a la normalidad! Festejó Nachi de Lobo.

\- ¡Sí, entones nuestros amigos...! Dijo Ban de León.

\- ¡Lograron derrotar a Hades, qué bueno! Se alegró Ichi de Hidra.

\- ¡Qué bien! Athena está a salvo. Dijo Geki de Osa Mayor, quien guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Seiya y Bart! Festejó Kiki.

\- Seiya. Dijo Shaina con los ojos humedecidos.

\- Regresen, por favor, los esperamos. Rogó Marin por todos ellos.

\- _"¡Seiya, Seiya"!_ Exclamó Seika, feliz de saber que su hermano lo había logrado.

Los festejos también se dieron con los "Refuerzos" y los demás que se habían quedado allí, era una victoria total sobre el Emperador Hades.

* * *

De vuelta en los Campos Elíseos:

\- Athena. Dijo Hyoga con Allison, quienes se acercaron hacia ella, la cual se arrodilló con Bart para llevar a Seiya y a los demás fuera de los Dominios Imperiales.

\- Señorita Saori. Dijo Shun con sus Aprendices.

\- Regresemos a un Mundo donde existe la Esperanza. Pidió ella, alzando la vista hacia los Cielos.

\- Seiya. Dijo Hyoga hacia el joven que había protegido a Saori junto con su Aprendiz.

\- Amigo. Dijo Shiryu con Martin.

\- Regresemos, Seiya. Pidió Shun.

\- Sí, regresemos. Finalizó Ikki con Nelson y alzaron la vista hacia arriba, mientras que Saori apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza del castaño.

\- Regresemos a casa, Seiya. Pidió Athena y todos juntos llevaron a Seiya sobre sus hombros, saliendo de aquel sitio que comenzaba a derrumbarse, mientras que Athena irradiaba un intenso Cosmos Dorado.

Era la hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Los Cielos nublados y oscuros de los Campos Elíseos desaparecieron y volvieron a la Tierra, donde brillaba la Luz y los vivos colores, la vida y la alegría.

\- _"Regresemos a un Maravilloso Mundo lleno de luz y_ felicidad" Pidió Athena y allí regresaron, mientras que el Imperio de Hades desaparecía por completo y no quedaban restos ni rastros algunos, ellos pudieron salir de allí con vida y con la Tierra salvada del poder maligno de aquel Emperador peligroso, el cual fue derrotado gracias a la ayuda todos los que se unieron a la Guerra Santa.

Lo habían logrado finalmente, habían vencido y salieron victoriosos.

Pronto, en los Cielos Nocturnos, una Estrella Fugaz cruzó hacia el Oeste, desapareciendo de la vista de todos los presentes.

* * *

Seiya había quedado inconsciente, en una especie de coma, donde al volver al Santuario con todos los que ayudaron, Seika fue hasta su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, pidiendo que por favor despertara.

\- ¿Se despertará algún día el Maestro Seiya? Preguntó Rafa Gorgori.

\- Tengamos Fe que sí se despertará. Prometió Bart, mientras que se le rendían los homenajes al castaño y a todos los que habían luchado contra el Emperador Hades.

Por fin la paz había sido restablecida, el "Gran Eclipse" había terminado y ahora el Emperador Hades había sido derrotado, para que finalmente las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero quedaba algo sin ser respondido: ¿Seiya despertaría algún día?. Eso sería respondido, pero mucho más adelante.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y con ello la calma en el Mundo se pudo sentir, ya no había ninguna presencia enemiga o maligna que quisiera desestabilizar al Planeta, mientras que Bart, Lisa, Jessica, la novia de Bart, Allison, Rafa, Nelson, Martin y las Gemelas Sherri y Terri habían ido de visita al Santuario, los "Herederos" habían regresado a Asgard para llevarle su investigación y reporte a la Princesa y Gobernante de la región del Norte de Europa, Hila de Polaris, quien los recibió con Fraye y las tropas y los civiles a los héroes. Lo mismo sucedió con Mavis y Brady, quienes regresaron al Templo Marino y de ahí se encontraron con el Emperador Poseidon y nuevos Generales más en su grupo.

\- Espero que me perdones por lo que pasó antes, sé que tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste. Se disculpó Julián Solo con Skips.

\- No se preocupe, Su Majestad, es cosa del Pasado. Respondió el Yeti, mientras que llegaban sus amigos Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Benson, Thomas, Papaleta, Fantasmano, Musculoso, Starla y Thomas para incorporarse, algunos de ellos como Benson, Thomas y Papaleta, a las filas imperiales.

\- Me alegro mucho de volver a verlos a todos ustedes, viejos y nuevos amigos, Camaradas de la Guerra, ¡sean bienvenidos al Templo Marino, hogar del Imperio del Dios de los Mares, Poseidon!. Les dio la bienvenida Julián Solo, quien también se hallaba junto con el General Sorrento de Sirena.

\- ¡A sus órdenes, Mi Emperador! Juraron todos los presentes y de ahí comenzaban los entrenamientos, pero esta vez eran entrenados por Thetis y sus Aprendices, Brady y Mavis, quienes se convirtieron en los Maestros, junto con la rubia danesa, de los nuevos Generales Marinos.

* * *

La "Brigada" regresó a San Andreas, Liberty City y Vice City, mientras que muchos tomaron sus caminos, sabían que cuando el Mal llegara para imponerse, todos sabían en dónde reunirse: En el Santuario de Athena en Atenas, Grecia.

Y así pasaron los meses, hasta que...

Los meses pasaron y con ello el tiempo en que Hades había sido derrotado, pero aún así se hicieron expediciones al destruido Imperio donde fueron enviados el grupo del Tío Grandpa con los Osos y el de Clarence en busca de posibles rastros de enemigos fugados.

\- ¡Chicos, vean! Les señaló Chloe un extraño amuleto que se hallaba tirado allí.

\- Cuidado, ese amuleto era de Pandora. Le advirtió Burns a la chica.

\- ¡Es la que me estaba llamando para que me uniera! ¡Ella quería que yo fuera su sucesora!. Respondió sorprendida la chica.

\- Sí, pero miren, su cuerpo desapareció por completo, ¿dónde estará? Quiso saber Pardo.

\- ¿Acaso habrán otras Pandora? Se preguntó Polar.

\- Puede ser, pero para eso estaremos bien en alerta. Pidió Abraham, mientras que salían de allí y volvían al Santuario, ya que sus nietos ansiaban junto con todos los demás de conocer su historia y la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII en la que participó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Royal Woods, Michigan, perteneciente aquella zona a la Ciudad de Detroit, EEUU, en una bella casa de aquel barrio, se estaba llevando a cabo el cumpleaños de un chico de cabellos blancos y hermano de diez chicas.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lincoln! Le desearon sus padres y hermanas a Lincoln Loud, quien apagó las velas con un fuerte soplido.

Y en la hora de los regalos, Lucy, su hermana gótica, le entregó uno muy llamativo.

\- Espero que te guste, Linc. Le dijo la chica y cuando el muchacho lo abrió, se quedó sorprendido: Un Medallón de Estrella de Cinco Puntas rodeada por un círculo, el cual poseía una inscripción familiar y que decía _"Yours Ever",_ para el muchacho pareció ser un regalo común y corriente, además que era de Lucy, ¡cómo rechazarlo!. Inmediatamente se lo colgó en su cuello y de ahí le dio un fuerte abrazo a la gótica.

\- Muchísimas gracias, Lucy, me encanta, lo usaré todos los días. Juró el chico, mientras que le agradecía a la joven.

\- No es nada, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Le dijo Lucy y continuaron con la fiesta.

* * *

Esa noche, Lucy se hallaba en su habitación, justo se estaba por poner a escribir sus poesías, hasta que una voz intervino en el lugar.

\- Ya está, le fascina el regalo. Les dijo ella.

\- _Excelente, ahora espera hasta un par de meses cuando los cambios comiencen a aparecer en tu hermano, necesitamos a un nuevo Emperador después de todos estos meses de acefalía._ Dijeron las voces de los Dioses Gemelos fallecidos en los Campos Elíseos, derrotados por Seiya y sus amigos, Hypnos y Thanatos.

\- No se preocupen, pero mis hermanas también serán parte de esto. Pidió ella.

\- _Claro que sí, pero tendrán que esperar un poco, será largo el proceso pero hay que ser pacientes, muy pronto tu hermano será el nuevo sucesor del Señor Hades en el Inframundo y su Imperio volverá a re-armarse._ Volvieron a decir ellos.

\- Confíen en mí y en mi familia, ¿y qué hay de la Segunda Pandora? Preguntó ella, luego de depositar toda su confianza en aquellos Dioses.

\- _Ya tiene los amuletos y el alma de la antigua Señorita Pandora Heinstein se apoderará de su cuerpo._ Respondieron ambos a la vez.

\- Bien, bien, todo irá de acuerdo al plan. Dijo Lucy, para luego despedirse de los Dioses Gemelos y de ahí ella apagó la luz de su cuarto, para poder escribir poesías en la Oscuridad.

Faltaría mucho para que el nuevo sucesor de Hades llegara pero por esos momentos, el Mundo podía respirar de los aires de paz, justicia, seguridad y amor que había en el ambiente.

Y todo gracias a los Caballeros de Athena y a sus Aliados, ¡Larga vida a nuestros Héroes Sagrados!.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo final :D pero a no desesperarse, que muy pronto verán todo lo que vendrá en la "Obertura del Cielo", ahí empezaron los cambios en mi otro fic, "El Heredero" y ya estamos ahora en el peldaño de las películas y la tan ansiada "The Lost Canvas" con los viejos :D.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, amigos, Camaradas :3. Dentro de unos días empezaré con la "Obertura del Cielo" y luego con las películas, incluyendo a los "The Loud House", "Rick and Morty" y "Prodigiosa" :D. No se lo vayan a perder, también seguirán todos los otros personajes que han aparecido aquí :D.**

 **Cuídense y saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para aletuki01, Fipe2, lady-sailor, Kitty 1999 y FreedomGundam96 :D. Además también incluiré a los "The Loud House" y MLP en Saint Shö.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de fin de semana :D Hasta la semana que viene, que es cuando comienzo con la "Obertura del Cielo". :D**


End file.
